Renouveau
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Albus Dumbledore disait que la mort n'était qu'une aventure de plus et Harry avait pu le vérifier en ne survivant pas à son ennemi Voldemort. Et si on donnait au jeune sorcier la possibilité de réaliser l'un de ses souhaits les plus secrets ? L'histoire se réécrit et pas de la façon que certains voudraient …
1. Là où le changement se fera

**Note de l'auteur**** :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je reviens avec non pas une mais deux nouvelles fics ! Comme toujours, elles suivront le canon mais de loin, très loin ...  
Je vais vous laisser découvrir tout cela par vous-même.  
Bonne lecture !  
Crystal of Shadow**

**Disclaimer**** :**  
**La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à moi. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.**

* * *

**_Là où le changement se fera_**

Harry caressa tendrement la tête du jeune homme endormi sur le lit.

Il était loin, le temps où il se battait pour survivre aux hordes de Voldemort. Après la mort de l'horcruxe qui était en lui et avoir vu ses parents et son parrain dans les limbes, le brun était revenu dans le monde des vivants pour enfin tuer Voldemort et libérer la Grande Bretagne sorcière de son joug. Malheureusement, il avait succombé au sort de mort de son adversaire et s'était retrouvé de nouveau dans les limbes.

Mais ce n'était pas sa famille qui l'attendait.

Les Reliques de la Mort avaient flotté devant ses yeux avant de se retrouver entre les mains d'une personne androgyne. Mort – en vérité, comme il/elle l'avait expliqué un peu plus tard, n'avait pas de genre défini et son nom était imprononçable pour le commun des mortels – avait alors révélé à Harry qu'en rassemblant les reliques, il ne devenait pas le maître de la mort mais il avait le droit de paraître devant Lui. Mort lui avait révélé que son profil l'intéressait pour éventuellement l'aider dans ses tâches et que si ça ne lui convenait pas, il/elle pouvait parfaitement le renvoyer dans le cycle des âmes.

Harry avait accepté et était devenu une Faucheuse. Sa formation avait été très longue car Mort voulait qu'il se détache le plus possible des considérations humaines pour pleinement appréhender ses futures fonctions. Le brun avait donc récolté les âmes pendant trois cents ans, apprenant à ne pas les traumatiser pour les faire passer de l'autre côté, les rassurer et surtout, éviter qu'elles ne s'enfuient parce qu'elles n'acceptaient pas de quitter ce monde.

Quand Mort estima qu'il était prêt, il/elle montra à Harry un nouveau pan de sa nouvelle vie.

Le brun rencontra enfin les autres Faucheuses. Chacune, qu'elle soit homme ou femme, moldu, sorcier, elfe, vampire, lycan ou autre être vivant encore, se chargeait de récolter les âmes de la dimension dont il provenait. Mort les gardait environ un millénaire avant de les rendre au cycle des âmes. Les rares que Mort voulait garder étaient retirés de la récolte pour un autre endroit tenu secret. Harry fut particulièrement surpris d'apprendre qu'il existait de nombreuses dimensions et il semblait que seul(e) Mort connaissait le nombre exact.

Harry avait été ensuite assigné à la récupération des âmes « spéciales ». Ils étaient une petite vingtaine et devaient récolter les âmes désignées par Mort en personne, peu importait les dimensions. Il avait rempli cette fonction pendant six cents ans avant de basculer dans le groupe auquel Mort le prédestinait depuis le début.

Les Gardiens.

Harry était resté bouche bée quand il avait découvert que les « anges gardiens » existaient réellement. Les Entités – Mort, Vie, Destinée, Chaos, Ordre notamment – veillaient à ce que les dimensions puissent se développer au maximum sans pour autant menacer leur mainmise, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Pour cela, ils/elles se penchaient sur des éléments clés essentiels à la continuité de la dimension. Ces personnes hors du commun – héros comme anti-héros – avaient alors leurs existences "manipulées" en conséquence. Les Entités décidaient qui, les Gardiens veillaient à ce que tout aille dans le sens des Entités sans enlever le libre-arbitre des heureux élus … un bel exercice d'équilibriste.

Harry était avec son douzième protégé lorsque son âme avait été brusquement attirée dans une autre dimension, vers une âme en détresse. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les lieux lui semblaient familiers. Il était tombé sur un enfant qui visiblement se laissait mourir. L'état de son corps était alarmant et rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs au brun. Il s'était rapproché pour calmer la silhouette mais quand il avait vu son visage, il s'était figé avant de reprendre ses caresses.

-Je me doutais que ce jour allait arriver, fit une voix dans un coin de la pièce.

Mort, bien entendu.

-Comment ça se fait que je me retrouve avec mon double de quinze ans dans les bras ? demanda doucement Harry

-Le Temps est très loin d'être linéaire, sourit Mort. En tant que sujets, certains des miens peuvent voyager à travers. Pour que je les dote de ce pouvoir, il faut que leur âme soit particulièrement solide et que je l'autorise, bien sûr.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit mon cas, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-C'est vrai, confirma Mort. Mais je m'en doutais. Tu as eu une vie exceptionnelle, ta mort l'est tout autant et ce qui vient de se passer le confirme.

-En quoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Ce pouvoir est extrêmement dangereux, prévint Mort. Nous sommes très peu à pouvoir l'utiliser et le fait que Temps ne passe pas par moi pour te le donner veut dire que ça fait partie d'un projet …

Mort pencha la tête et Harry comprit qu'il communiquait avec les autres Entités.

\- … ou que c'est un cadeau, termina Mort quelques instants plus tard. Une faveur à Vie, si je ne me trompe pas. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Harry fouilla longuement dans sa mémoire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus à sa vie donc il avait un peu de mal.

-J'allais avoir quinze ans, fit Harry. Quelques semaines plus tôt, je venais de voir Diggory, l'un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Personne ne s'était arrêté pour me rassurer ou encore me dire que ce n'était pas ma faute. Personne n'avait pensé à m'aider à faire mon deuil. J'étais en pleine dépression, je pensais que personne ne tenait assez à moi pour m'aider.

Le brun avisa le calendrier puis jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre en ruine.

-Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas loin, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon état d'esprit, mais ils n'avaient pas encore attaqué, ils le feront seulement deux heures plus tard, continua Harry. Je pense que c'est le seul moment où j'ai réellement pensé à me suicider. Curieusement, c'est le patronus que j'ai produit pour me protéger qui m'a poussé à vouloir me battre.

-Je comprends la démarche de Vie alors, fit Mort. Il/Elle t'offre la possibilité de savoir ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un t'avait tendu la main au moment où tu as été si proche de La/Le perdre. Il/Elle veut que ton vœu le plus cher à ce moment-là puisse se réaliser.

-Comment ? demanda Harry. Comment quelqu'un pourrait venir me chercher pour m'emmener loin de chez les Dursley, du monde sorcier ?

-Chaos veut mettre son grain de sel, déclara Mort, défaitiste. Il/Elle veut te donner une existence pour que tu puisses mener ton plan à bien.

-Vous voulez dire … revivre ? chuchota Harry. Mais je suis mort !

-Oui, confirma Mort. Mais on ne parle pas de résurrection mais de réincarnation. Et puis, loin de moi l'idée de me mettre en travers de la volonté de Vie et Chaos.

-Mais … c'est possible ? demanda Harry

-Tout est possible, il faut juste s'en donner les moyens, haussa des épaules Mort. Dans ton cas, Chaos, Vie et moi te rendront vivant le temps de cette vie.

Harry baissa son regard vers le petit corps, son lui de quinze ans à peine. C'était son seul regret, de n'avoir eu personne pour lui dans sa vie.

-Mais mon protégé … demanda Harry.

-J'ai un autre Gardien sur le coup, rassura Mort. Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Mille fois oui ! fit Harry. Comment ça va se … ?

Harry ne put continuer. Il se sentit subitement très bizarre puis … vivant.

-Tiens, voici l'adresse où vous serez en sécurité, fit Mort alors qu'il/ elle disparaissait aux yeux d'Harry. Tu auras les réponses dont tu auras besoin. Pars …

Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il dupliqua l'album-photo et prit la cape d'invisibilité – seuls objets qu'il voulait emporter avec eux – puis souleva délicatement son alter égo dans ses bras pour sortir discrètement de la maison des Dursley.

Un nouvel avenir s'ouvrait devant lui.


	2. Le Gardien d'Harry

**_Le Gardien d'Harry_**

Harry se trouvait dans la salle secrète de la maison aménagée par Chaos. Dès son arrivée, il avait administré les soins de base avant de coucher son alter ego pour qu'il puisse se reposer et lui, réfléchir sereinement.

Comme Mort le lui avait indiqué, il était passé d'âme au service de Mort à "sorcier" tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Mais si Chaos s'était occupé de lui procurer une existence plus ou moins légale … il se doutait qu'il aurait quelques surprises.

-Pas à pas, Harry, sinon tes idées vont s'embrouiller, marmonna l'ancienne faucheuse.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un tableau blanc – merveille de la technologie moldue – et commença à lister ce qu'il devait faire pour asseoir son existence.

D'abord, son nom. Il était clair que pour éviter de se mélanger les pinceaux, il ne devait pas s'appeler comme son alter ego. Un nom s'imposa et le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Une Entité avait voulu donner son avis et pour s'être pris la tête de nombreuses fois avec Mort – on est un Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas ! – cela ne servait à rien de lutter.

-Très bien, bougonna le brun. Je m'appellerai désormais Loki. Un nom de famille, pendant que j'y suis ?

Cette fois, ce fut une autre Entité qui se manifesta, avec une douce caresse pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi. Sa présence dans cette dimension était un cadeau et Vie tenait à lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'une autre chance pour se réconcilier avec son passé.

-Très bien, Loki Potter, soupira le désormais Loki. Puisque vous vous amusez si bien, vous pourriez également me fournir mon historique, non ?

Une claque derrière la tête le fit ricaner. Mort n'appréciait pas son insolence.

-Très bien, je verrais ça plus tard, sourit Loki. J'ai l'essentiel, maintenant occupons-nous de mini Harry.

Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'il était mort donc se souvenir était assez laborieux. S'il se rappelait cette journée précisément, c'était à cause des détraqueurs.

-On va commencer par le surnom, fit gravement Loki.

Il se souvenait de ce sentiment poignant de n'appartenir à aucune famille. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait vu les Dursley puis les Weasley se montrer leur affection par des surnoms et des diminutifs et malgré le fait qu'il considère ses amis comme sa famille, jamais il n'avait eu droit à ce traitement de faveur. C'était puéril et irraisonné mais c'était comme ça.

-Raven ou Shadow ? réfléchit à voix haute Loki. Si je le surnomme Hugin ou Munin, les deux corbeaux d'Odin, ça fera trop téléphoné.

Sa préférence allait vers Shadow car Harry n'avait jamais aimé être sur le devant de la scène mais surtout, n'avait jamais appris à être en pleine lumière. Et ça, peu de personne l'avait compris ou avait voulu le voir.

-Va pour Shadow, opta Loki.

Il fallait maintenant parer au plus urgent. Actuellement, Harry était à la charge des Dursley mais il avait bien l'intention de la leur rafler et peut-être même se payer le luxe de leur faire payer toutes ces années de souffrance. Un procès serait l'idéal mais pour cela, il fallait passer outre la loi du silence que la famille moldue d'Harry avait imposé à l'enfant et ça n'allait sûrement pas se faire du jour au lendemain. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de leur donner un aperçu de l'enfer … En attendant, il avait moins de deux mois pour éplucher les lois sorcières pour sortir son alter ego de sa prison dorée.

Deux tapes de félicitations sur la tête le firent grogner.

-Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas un chien, siffla Loki, qui avait reconnu Chaos comme l'auteur du geste. Il y a d'autres manières de me faire comprendre que je suis sur la bonne voie, non ?

Se retenant de maudire les Entités, Loki se souvint qu'il y avait un point à prendre en compte s'il voulait reprendre Harry, Sirius Black. C'était malheureux à dire mais il était en sécurité à Grimmaurd Square. Certes, l'Ordre du Phénix aurait dû profiter de son enfermement pour lui permettre de se soigner mais personne n'y avait pensé. Mais dans tous les cas, Sirius était le détenteur de l'autorité parentale sur Harry Potter, droits dont il n'avait jamais été déchu puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de procès. Mais ce crétin – non, il n'exagérait pas – était faible et Loki était prêt à parier la fortune des Potter et des Black que l'animagus chien suivrait toutes les consignes d'Albus Dumbledore sans même penser à mettre en avant le bien-être d'Harry.

Au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions, il avait tout noté et maintenant qu'il avait une vue d'ensemble, il allait pouvoir commencer.

§§§§§

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se sortir de ce cocon de douceur et de chaleur. Ce fut ce qui le poussa à se réveiller en sursaut. Mais la douleur vive le cloua au lit.

-Je me disais bien avoir entendu du bruit, fit une voix sur le pas de la porte. Ne bouge pas, toutes tes blessures sont loin d'être soignées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses lunettes furent sur son nez et le petit brun put découvrir tout à loisir celui qui apportait les soins. Plusieurs fioles et mouvements de baguette plus tard, Harry se sentit assez bien pour poser les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda doucement Harry

-J'aimerai que tu te contentes de savoir que je suis celui qui t'a débarrassé de tes horribles tuteurs mais ça ne te satisferait pas du tout, sourit son interlocuteur. Je suis Loki et pour information, cela fait deux jours que tu joues à la belle au bois dormant.

-Je suis chez vous depuis tout ce temps ?! sursauta Harry. Mais les autres …

-Si les autres tenaient tellement à toi, ils auraient réellement fait en sorte de te le montrer, claqua sèchement Loki. Or, ma maison n'empêche pas les hiboux et les chouettes de passer délivrer du courrier et mis à part un harfang des neiges, rien n'est venu.

Loki avait souri quand Hedwige était arrivée pendant les soins d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais eu à douter de sa compagne ailée et cela s'est encore vérifié.

-Mais … protesta une nouvelle fois Harry.

-C'est bien beau de penser aux autres mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'y a que toi qui sois gravement blessé, pointa Loki. Si tu veux tellement les aider, commence par penser à toi car ce n'est qu'en pleine forme que tu pourras le faire.

Pendant ses premières années en tant que faucheuse, Loki avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa vie et il s'était rendu compte qu'il fonçait dans les ennuis sans être correctement soigné ou même préparé la plupart du temps, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. On ne lui avait jamais permis d'être égoïste, même pour son bien-être, parce que certains avaient pensé intelligent de mettre la survie de tout un pays sur les épaules d'un gosse.

-Il faut que je leur écrive … fit Harry.

-Comme un bon chien qui fait la fête à ses maîtres quand ils reviennent après des jours d'absence ? grinça Loki

Il se souvenait parfaitement que cet été-là, il n'avait eu des nouvelles de personne par peur que les alliés de Voldemort n'interceptent leur courrier. Il avait d'ailleurs engueulé ses chers meilleurs amis pour cela dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. En parlant de cela …

-Ce n'est pas que je refuse mais je préfère que tu te reposes, souffla Loki. Je t'ai trouvé dans un état alarmant et même si les potions sont de première qualité, ton corps a quand même besoin d'assimiler qu'il peut prendre le temps de guérir. Dors, je ne suis pas loin.

Harry sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes et la minute suivante, il dormait profondément. Loki s'était redressé et avait abandonné son air serein et rassurant pour en prendre un autre plus grave.

Pendant ces deux jours, il s'était concentré sur un moyen légal et solide pour empêcher Harry de retourner chez les Dursley. Il avait donc épluché tous les grimoires que Chaos avait rassemblé et il était finalement tombé sur les lois d'héritage Sang Pur. D'après les textes, un orphelin pouvait accéder à son héritage dès ses quinze ans, en accord avec ses tuteurs et son garant magique. Loki avait assimilé cette procédure à une émancipation, ce qui l'arrangeait, mais le terme garant magique l'avait interpellé. Quelques recherches plus tard, il avait trouvé l'amère vérité : un garant magique devait s'assurer que l'orphelin puisse parfaitement entrer dans la société en ayant les connaissances nécessaires en tant que Sang Pur. Or, s'il ne se fiait qu'au comportement des Serpentards, ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Harry qui était plus un né de moldus. Il y avait donc eu un loupé dans l'éducation d'Harry et il fallait absolument savoir où. C'était pour cela que Loki avait décidé que dès qu'Harry se réveillerait, ils iraient ensemble à Gringotts. De nombreuses choses étaient encore trop obscures et Harry avait tellement été occupé par ses aventures au sein de l'école qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps – ou on ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir, s'il fallait être cru – de se pencher sur sa situation personnelle.

Ils allaient corriger cela très vite.

§§§§§

Harry ouvrait grand les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse la nuit mais visiblement, c'était un spectacle à ne pas manquer, s'il se fiait au nombre de familles sorcières qui se baladaient sur l'allée commerçante. Le brun se demanda distraitement pourquoi les Weasley ne profitaient pas eux aussi du spectacle mais préféra mettre la question de côté.

Laissant Harry à son admiration, Loki consultait une nouvelle fois les indications des gobelins pour se rendre à leur entrée de nuit. N'ayant jamais aimé le regard pervers et fouineur des sorciers, Loki avait demandé par courrier les horaires de la banque et si possible, un rendez-vous le plus tard possible avec le gestionnaire des coffres des Potter. Comme il s'était adressé en gobblebabil, il avait été surpris d'apprendre par retour de lettre qu'en tant qu'être respectant les autres races magiques – sous-entendu, ce que n'étaient pas les sorciers – la banque, ou plutôt l'agence principale, était ouverte pour eux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-heures. Loki avait écarquillé des yeux en comprenant que l'immense bâtiment sur le Chemin de Traverse n'était qu'une simple annexe pour les sorciers clients de la banque, elle-même se trouvant dans le quartier des Embrumes. Il se promit de fouiller dans les grimoires de Chaos la véritable histoire des gobelins car il était évident qu'ils étaient plus que des guerriers barbares qui s'amusaient à attaquer de pauvres petits sorciers innocents, comme le rabâchait sans cesse le professeur Binns.

Gardant une main sur l'épaule de sa charge – il arrivait de plus en plus facilement à considérer Harry comme une personne à part entière et non plus son alter ego – il la mena dans l'une des allées secondaires du Chemin de Traverse pour contourner l'allée des Embrumes. Ils entrèrent dans le quartier des Embrumes et flânèrent un peu, ayant encore du temps devant eux.

-Où sommes-nous ? souffla Harry

-Dans le quartier des Embrumes, répondit Loki en admirant les lieux.

-Je pensais que l'allée des Embrumes était un endroit mal famé, s'étonna Harry.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre aussi, haussa des épaules Loki. Mais je suis prêt à parier que l'allée a été aménagée pour faire peur aux gens bien-pensants et pour qu'on puisse laisser tranquille ceux qui respectent la Magie.

-Ce n'est pas le rôle du ministère ? demanda Harry

-Tu es le dernier que j'aurais cru utopiste, railla Loki. S'il était tellement respectueux, est-ce que tu penses qu'il aurait fait enfermer un sorcier sans lui accorder un procès, comme Sirius Black ?

-Comment vous le savez ? sursauta Harry

-Je sais lire, très cher, ricana Loki. Les journaux ont annoncé son emprisonnement mais ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de faire une retranscription de son procès, alors que tous les autres y ont eu droit. Il ne faut pas avoir fait Oxford pour comprendre qu'il y a eu un déni de justice. Ce que je trouve hallucinant, c'est que le peuple sorcier n'a rien remarqué mais surtout qu'il n'a rien l'intention de faire …

Harry se figea mais fut poussé à avancer par Loki. Effectivement, le cas de Sirius était au mieux assez épineux. Si le sorcier avait pu le voir rien qu'en lisant les journaux qui n'étaient même pas objectifs, alors comment les grands du pays avaient pu passer à côté, y compris Albus Dumbledore ?

Le brun ne put continuer sa réflexion quand il dut s'arrêter.

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Loki.

Harry faillit ne pas retenir sa mâchoire. Si le bâtiment sur le Chemin de Travers lui avait paru imposant, celui du quartier des Embrumes était majestueux. Et il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était émerveillé.

-C'est la première fois que je viens ici, souffla Loki. Si ça te dit, nous reviendrons.

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

Mais Loki ne se leurrait pas. Il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les promesses qu'on lui avait faites et qui n'avaient pas été tenues. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse partie de la longue liste de ceux qui avaient déçu Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la banque et Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les vampires et les loups garous se côtoyaient sans se déchirer, les vélanes ne cachaient pas leur charme, les elfes de maison ne se conduisaient pas comme des esclaves.

-Mais … commença Harry.

-Garde tes questions pour le moment, pria Loki. Nous ne sommes pas exactement les bienvenus.

Surpris, Harry regarda plus attentivement et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient effectivement les seuls sorciers qui étaient regardés avec hostilité. Conscient que ça ne pouvait pas dégénérer dans la bâtisse mais que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne perdront pas des plumes, Loki poussa Harry vers la file et quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent devant un guichet.

_-Que le sang de vos ennemis se répandent à vos pieds, _salua Loki_. J'ai rendez-vous avec un dénommé Cracrock. Pouvez-vous l'informer de notre arrivée ? _

Il tendit la lettre de convocation au guichetier qui en prit connaissance avant de leur indiquer silencieusement de le suivre.

-Dans quelle langue avez-vous parlé ? demanda Harry à voix basse

-Le gobblebabil, répondit Loki. Quand tu apprends une langue, tu en viens à apprendre une partie de sa culture. Les gobelins ont toujours accordé de l'attention à ceux qui parlent leur langue, encore plus quand il s'agit des sorciers qui sont des racistes à leurs yeux. J'ai eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce que les sorciers de ce pays racontent sur les gobelins et la seule chose que je dirais, c'est qu'une histoire a autant de versions que de témoins. Je doute donc que les sorciers aient été aussi innocents dans les guerres qui les ont opposés aux gobelins.

Harry ne pouvait que concéder cette logique. Ils suivirent donc le gobelin dans les entrailles de la banque pour arriver devant une porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux. Loki entra et s'inclina devant le gobelin assis derrière le bureau.

_-Que vos ennemis vous craignent,_ salua Loki.

_-Et que les vôtres soient définitivement terrassés. Crarock, à votre service. Vous êtes celui qui a demandé un rendez-vous au nom du jeune Harry Potter ? _

_-Mes observations m'ont fait comprendre qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose du monde sorcier, y compris de sa famille,_ grinça Loki. _Il faut y remédier et si en plus, je pouvais le soustraire à ses tuteurs actuels, ce serait un bonus._

_-Nous allons voir cela,_ sourit Crarock. _Lui avez-vous donné votre nom complet ?_

_-Pas encore,_ avoua Loki. _Pourrait-on s'en passer ?_

_-Je crains que non, _répondit Crarock. _Passons à l'anglais, pour que je puisse vous l'expliquer plus en détail. _

_-J'en connais un qui s'impatiente,_ ricana Loki.

-Héritier Potter, je me nomme Crarock et je suis le gestionnaire des coffres de la famille Potter depuis soixante-dix ans, s'inclina le Gobelin. C'est un honneur et un privilège de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Enfin ? releva Harry

-Oui, Héritier, sourit Crarock. En tant que descendant d'une famille de l'aristocratie sorcière, ce que vous connaissez sous le nom de Sang Pur, vous auriez dû être informé de votre patrimoine au plus tard deux mois après votre onzième anniversaire et donc, vous seriez venu dans ce bureau pour que je remplisse mon devoir devant la loi.

-Quand je suis venu le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai rencontré un gobelin du nom de Gripsec qui m'a simplement conduit dans mon coffre pour qu'Hagrid puisse prendre de l'argent pour mes achats, révéla Harry.

-Vraiment ? fit Crarock

-Oui, fit Harry.

-Une erreur de sa part, balaya Crarock. Vous avez dit qu'un dénommé Hagrid a pris l'argent pour vous ?

-Rubeus Hagrid, à l'époque le gardien des Sceaux et des Clés de Poudlard, actuellement le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, précisa Harry. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui avait ma clé, que lui avait remis le professeur Dumbledore.

Loki plissa le regard devant l'insistance du gobelin. Se pouvait-il que son premier passage à la banque n'ait pas dû se dérouler ainsi ? A ce stade, il n'était plus sûr de rien, et c'était autant sa faute, puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné se renseigner correctement sur le monde qu'il intégrait, que celle des éléments extérieurs qui ne lui avait pas fourni les informations dont il aurait besoin.

-J'en discuterai avec lui, Héritier, fit Crarock.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous héritier ? demanda Harry

-C'est votre titre, répondit Cracrock en tentant de ne pas montrer son incrédulité quant à son ignorance.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Parmi les Sang Pur, certaines familles possèdent des titres de noblesse, expliqua Cracrock. Les Potter sont l'une d'entre elles. Votre titre exact actuellement est Héritier Hadrian James Potter.

-Il suffit, coupa Loki.

Le nouveau sorcier avait observé la situation et il venait de comprendre que l'ignorance du dernier Potter de son véritable statut n'était pas innocente, couplé à certains faits de sa vie. Il fallait donc parer au plus pressé avant d'aller au fond des choses.

-Gardien Cracrock, fit Loki. J'ai mené ce jeune sorcier ici parce qu'il s'avère que sa vie chez ses tuteurs actuels menace son intégrité physique comme psychologique. Je sais qu'Harry ici présent est le fils d'un Sang Pur et j'ai cru lire qu'en tant que tel et orphelin, il peut demander à accéder à son héritage, ce qui comprend une émancipation de toute tutelle. Je voudrais avoir des détails.

-Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, sourit Cracrock. En effet, l'Héritier Potter peut s'affranchir de ses tuteurs s'ils acceptent ainsi que son garant magique qui, je vous le rappelle, doit vérifier que son pupille a l'éducation nécessaire pour paraître en société, ce qui se traduit par une connaissance minimum du monde magique au moment où il entre en scolarité à onze ans. Qui est votre garant magique, Héritier ?

-Je ne sais pas, tressaillit Harry.

-Peut-être que vous ne le connaissez pas sous cette appellation, fronça des sourcils Cracrock. Est-ce qu'il y a un sorcier qui a dirigé votre éducation durant votre enfance et pendant votre scolarité ?

-Pendant mon enfance, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec le monde de la magie, déclara Harry. Je n'ai su que j'étais sorcier que le jour de mes onze ans. Et à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore semblait savoir ce qui était le plus sûr pour moi mais il m'ordonnait quand même de revenir chez les Dursley …

La plume de Cracrock se figea avant d'être brutalement posée. Le Gobelin bondit alors sur ses pieds pour consulter rapidement un grimoire déposé en évidence sur un lutrin. Quelques instants plus tard, une floppée de jurons en gobbelbabil retentirent, faisant grincer les oreilles de Loki. Quoi qu'il ait trouvé, ce n'était pas bon.

-En l'absence d'application du testament des parents de l'orphelin Potter, les règles d'héritage de la famille sont suivies, annonça Cracrock d'une voix quelque peu hachée. De ce fait, l'Héritier ici présent peut être considéré comme émancipé dès ses quinze ans sur sa simple demande.

-Ni ses tuteurs ni son garant magique ne pourront s'y opposer ? insista Loki

-Personne, assura Cracrock.

Loki soupira. C'était parfait. Mais il y avait un mais …

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne dites pas ? fit Loki

-Si l'Héritier enclenche ouvertement cette procédure, le ministère sorcier pourrait lui créer de nombreux problèmes et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il lui impose un nouveau garant, se désola Cracrock. Sachant qu'il n'a pas forcément ses intérêts à cœur, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait.

-Que proposez-vous ? demanda Loki

-Que le nouveau statut de l'Héritier, s'il enclenche cette procédure, ne soit pas rendu public, répondit Cracrock. A la place, que sa tutelle soit passée à son nouveau garant magique.

-Qui est-ce et qui était l'ancien ? demanda Harry

Le Gobelin prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-Si je lis bien ce qui est écrit ici, fit lentement Cracrock, à la mort de vos parents, Sirius Black, votre parrain devant la Magie, a été désigné comme votre tuteur et votre garant magique mais il y aurait renoncé immédiatement. Le Magenmagot a alors désigné un garant qui aurait choisi de nouveaux tuteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que nous ne dites pas ? gronda Loki

-Les tuteurs d'un orphelin Sang Pur répondent à des critères précis qui ont tous été bafoués dans le cas de l'Héritier Potter, annonça gravement Cracrock. De plus, un garant ne peut être choisi par le Magenmagot et on ne peut renoncer à sa charge par le biais d'un simple papier libre.

-Qui était mon ancien garant et qui est le nouveau ? insista Harry, sentant qu'on mettait le doigt sur quelque chose d'important

-Le garant désigné par le Magenmagot était Albus Dumbledore et aujourd'hui, la Magie a désigné celui qui vous mené ici comme garant magique, Loki Potter.


	3. Manipulations dévoilées

**_Manipulations dévoilées_**

Cela faisait trois heures que Loki s'était enfermé dans son bureau et qu'il tempêtait contre il ne savait qui. Même s'il ne distinguait pas les mots, Harry pouvait sentir la colère contenue.

Le jeune sorcier de quinze ans avait pris ce temps pour assimiler les informations que le gobelin lui avait transmises. Outre sa méconnaissance – ou plutôt son ignorance, il ne se voilait pas la face – de la société sorcière, trois points l'avaient vraiment choqué.

Apprendre qu'Albus Dumbledore devait s'assurer qu'Harry ait un minimum de connaissances magiques avait montré l'étendue des lacunes du jeune homme et des manquements de l'aîné. Pire, Cracrock avait dit que le directeur avait choisi ses tuteurs et pas une seule fois, il n'avait vérifié ses conditions de vie, encore moins quand il lui avait demandé à ne pas y retourner.

Pour résumer, Albus Dumbledore l'avait trahi. Que ce soit pour le plus grand Bien ou son propre profit, le résultat était le même, il avait échoué à le protéger.

Deuxième point, il semblait bien qu'il doive composer pour les prochaines années avec son sauveur, puisque la Magie l'avait nommé garant magique. Son gestionnaire de coffre, avant de les laisser partir, lui avait confié un petit livre qui rassemblait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur eux et le brun avait appris que Loki, puisque désigné par la Magie, ne serait délivré de sa charge que dans la mort, et encore, mais surtout, s'il l'était, c'était parce que son but principal était son bien-être et uniquement ça. Cela changeait des gens qui s'intéressaient à lui uniquement parce qu'il pourrait leur apporter quelque chose en tant que Survivant …

Enfin, le nom de son désormais garant. Savoir qu'il n'était plus le seul Potter en vie était un rêve secret qui devenait réalité et il n'osait y croire. Il voulait interroger Loki mais ce dernier semblait être furieux contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Il prendrait son mal en patience et en profiterait pour se reposer et lire l'un de ces grimoires qui n'attendaient que lui.

§§§§§

Loki était ivre de rage, il ne pouvait pas le cacher.

Même s'il ne pouvait plus revenir dans sa propre vie pour la changer – il préférait laisser Harry la vivre – il était outré par l'ampleur de la trahison de Dumbledore. Ses doutes étaient revenus en force et maintenant qu'il n'agissait plus dans la précipitation avec les miettes d'information qu'il avait péniblement récolté – ou qu'on lui avait laissé – il réalisait l'importance de la machination. Il mit une bonne heure pour se dépenser et calmer sa magie virevoltante puis il se concentra sur le plus important.

Dans la salle secrète de Chaos, il avait lu d'une traite le grimoire sur les garants magiques qui était plus complet que celui que le gobelin avait remis à son protégé. Il en avait retiré ainsi une liste de protections à mettre en place dès qu'il aura enfin pu parler proprement avec Harry. Loki s'était ensuite assuré par le biais de Gringotts que les Dursley étaient définitivement déchus de la tutelle d'Harry et il en avait profité pour demander un rapport complet sur le patrimoine Potter. Cela promettait de la lecture en perspective …

Puisqu'il ne restait que trois semaines avant la rentrée des classes, l'éducation du jeune sorcier était un point important à traiter. N'ayant aucune connaissance des us et coutumes Sang Pur voire même sorcière, c'était un handicap qu'il fallait compenser au plus vite. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'éducation, il était hors de question qu'Ombrage approche de près ou de loin Harry ou sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Un éclat de rire fantomatique le tira de ses pensées et une série de livres attira son attention. Loki leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant parfaitement le plan totalement fou de Chaos. Il allait s'approcher mais la pression de Vie et de Mort conjointes lui avait fait rappeler un autre point important. Il fallait qu'il protège Harry et par extension, leur nouveau lieu de vie. Il se mit immédiatement au travail.

§§§§§

Le repas du matin commença silencieusement. Mais Harry avait rassemblé tout son courage pour poser ses questions.

-Vous êtes vraiment un Potter ? attaqua Harry

-Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme cela, soupira Loki. Mais oui, visiblement. Et nous allons rester ensemble un bon moment, j'imagine.

-Si vous ne voulez pas de moi … commença Harry.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit Loki. Même si la Magie m'a désigné, j'accepte avec plaisir de m'occuper de toi. Et avant que ta petite tête s'imagine d'autres scénarii plus impossibles les uns que les autres, avant que je ne te sorte de cet enfer, je ne savais pas que tu existais et encore moins que nous avions un lien de parenté. J'ai simplement vu un enfant en détresse, je l'ai soigné et j'ai voulu l'aider. Le reste n'est que du bonus.

-Vous pourriez me désigner des tuteurs, proposa encore Harry.

-Si j'ai bien traduit ce que le gobelin a dit, tu peux être émancipé donc tu n'auras plus besoin de tuteur, fronça des sourcils Loki. Et même, je préfère m'occuper de toi. Je ne sais pas tout mais visiblement, tu ne sais pas ce que tu devrais savoir. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ceux qui t'ont entouré jusqu'ici, parce qu'ils n'ont même pas su t'aider quand tu en avais besoin. A tort ou à raison, je ne sais pas, mais ils ne t'approcheront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas montré patte blanche. On va d'ailleurs faire les choses correctement au plus vite. Dès que tu auras fini ton petit déjeuner, on retournera à la banque pour officialiser ton émancipation. Les sous-entendus de Cracrock m'ont fait comprendre que tu avais une grande importance dans le monde sorcier et je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse te contrôler.

L'air outré d'Harry poussa Loki à continuer sa pensée.

-Tu ne savais pas que tu étais Sang Pur et donc, que certaines règles s'appliquaient à toi, comme l'émancipation, fit Loki. Qui sait ce qu'on t'a encore caché et pour te protéger, il te faut les armes adéquates.

-Alors vous allez m'entraîner contre Voldemort ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? demanda Loki avec précaution

Harry s'enflamma.

-Il est revenu ! cria Harry. Et il va venir me tuer parce que je l'ai vaincu une fois ! Je dois donc savoir me battre pour qu'il ne fasse plus d'autres victimes !

-Comment l'as-tu vaincu ? demanda calmement Loki

Quelque chose l'avait toujours turlupiné avec cette explication avant qu'il n'apprenne pour la prophétie.

-C'est l'amour de maman, d'après le professeur Dumbledore, soupira Harry. Une protection que Voldemort ne comprend pas et ne peut pas reproduire. Mais qu'il a maintenant.

Loki chassa les regrets concernant ses actes dans le cimetière où avait eu lieu la renaissance de Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ce serait à toi de le vaincre ? demanda Loki

-Parce que je l'ai déjà fait une fois, répondit Harry.

-Tu viens de me dire que c'était l'amour de ta mère qui t'avait protégé, pointa Loki. Donc cela veut dire que tu n'as rien fait, surtout à quinze mois. Donc, je répète ma question, pourquoi ça serait à toi de le faire ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas des adultes avec beaucoup plus de connaissances que toi qui pourrait le faire ?

-J'ai déjà affronté Voldemort … assura Harry.

-D'autres plus âgés que toi aussi, répliqua Loki. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils estiment que cela relève de leur devoir de l'affronter. Alors, pourquoi toi, adolescent de quinze ans qui n'a même pas ses examens, plutôt qu'un autre ?

Harry était troublé car si la situation était arrivée à une autre, ces questions seraient légitimes.

-Bref, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, soupira Loki. Va te préparer, on va à Gringotts pour t'émanciper et ensuite, on va s'occuper de toi.

§§§§§

Harry tira ses nouveaux vêtements, admiratif. Comme Loki n'avait pas une garde-robe mirobolante, Harry n'avait pas pu emprunter beaucoup de vêtements et comme il était hors de question de retourner chez les Dursley, l'aîné avait donc décrété qu'ils feraient une séance shopping. La grimace du plus jeune l'avait poussé à expliquer qu'il détestait la mode sorcière donc qu'ils feraient leurs achats dans le monde moldu après leur passage à la banque. Ils s'étaient donc rhabillés de la tête aux pieds et avaient également trouvé de nouveaux meubles pour leur maison. Ils avaient ensuite déjeuné en ville avant de retourner dans le quartier magique.

Le brun appréciait qu'on ne se retourne pas sur son passage. Les rares fois où il se trouvait dans l'allée commerçante, quand il n'y avait pas d'émeutes, il sentait les regards pesants de la populace. Heureusement, Loki, sans même qu'il ne lui demande, avait demandé s'il acceptait de lui changer quelques traits majeurs pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu. Fébrile, il avait accepté et avec une combinaison de potions et d'artefacts, il était méconnaissable.

-Pourquoi on revient ici ? demanda Harry

-J'ai demandé quelques services aux gobelins et ils m'ont dit que ça prendrait la journée, répondit Loki. Nous avions impérativement besoin de vêtements mais maintenant, nous avons besoin de récupérer des produits magiques, à commencer par une baguette pour toi.

-Mais j'ai déjà une baguette ! rappela Harry

-Une baguette qui t'a choisi ? sourit Loki. Personnellement, je pense que ce système est bon pour l'apprentissage mais je serais plus rassuré si tu avais une baguette qui te correspond parfaitement.

-Pourquoi on ne va pas chez Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Harry

-Je n'aime pas le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Loki. Si je pouvais, j'éviterais d'y aller. Mais qui te dit que nous n'allons pas chez ce cher Ollivander ?

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a un magasin dans le quartier ? s'étonna Harry

-Pense dans l'autre sens, sourit Loki. Le quartier des Embrumes ne porte ce nom que depuis une soixantaine d'années, depuis que le Chemin de Traverse a été créé. Les principaux commerces ont dû créer des succursales sur cette nouvelle allée pour que le gouvernement les laisse tranquille.

Quand il apprit que la banque se trouvait dans le quartier magique et non sur le Chemin de Traverse, Loki avait voulu se renseigner et avait appris la véritable histoire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la véritable boutique d'Ollivander et entrèrent.

-Messieurs bonjour, salua la vendeuse. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous voudrions une baguette pour ce jeune homme, répondit Loki en poussant Harry devant lui.

-Je vais vous faire patienter quelques instants dans la salle d'attente, sourit la vendeuse. Installez-vous.

-Dites … comment je dois vous appeler ? demanda Harry une fois assis

-Loki, répondit Loki, surpris. Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Oncle Loki ? proposa Harry

-Tu pourrais, mais honnêtement, c'est comme tu le sens, haussa des épaules Loki. Tant que tu me parles avec respect, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce ne sont que des mots. J'aurais la place que tu décideras que j'aurais dans ta vie.

-En parlant de baguette, fit Harry, changeant de sujet, vous n'en avez pas. Pourquoi ?

Loki se figea, interdit. Les faucheuses n'avaient pas d'item de concentration donc en redevenant vivant, il avait gardé l'habitude de faire de la magie par ses propres moyens. Mais dans une société engoncée dans ses préjugés, ça allait attirer l'attention et pas en bien.

-Sur ce point, j'aimerai en discuter dans un endroit moins exposé, fit Loki.

-D'accord, fit Harry.

Mais Loki avait bien noté qu'il avait attiré la curiosité de son protégé. Il comprenait parfaitement son besoin de savoir, surtout quand on lui avait caché autant de choses, mais il y avait un temps et un lieu pour chaque chose et la salle d'attente d'un commerce n'était pas l'endroit idéal.

-Messieurs ? fit la vendeuse. Maître Ollivander va vous recevoir.

Ils passèrent dans un bureau agréablement rangé où un homme terminait de remplir des documents.

-Bienvenue, sourit l'homme. Je me nomme Garrick Ollivander, maître artisan en item magique.

-Enchanté, sourit Loki. Je suis Loki et voici mon protégé Harry. Nous sommes ici pour lui procurer une nouvelle baguette.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas à celui qui m'a vendu ma baguette, fit remarquer Harry.

Loki serra les dents. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas la célébrité, il faisait pourtant tout pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait que quinze ans.

-Ah, cela veut dire que vous avez rencontré mon petit-fils sur le Chemin de Traverse, sourit Garrick. Gareth est également maître artisan mais il a plus de talent pour fabriquer les baguettes d'apprentissage. Quel nom ?

-Pourriez-vous nous garantir que notre visite restera à votre entière discrétion ? demanda Loki

-Bien entendu, fit Garrick.

-Je vous présente Harry Potter, souffla Loki.

-Oh oui, je me souviens de vous, fit Garrick en se levant et en fouillant l'un des nombreux tiroirs. Gareth a été intrigué que votre baguette soit la jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Mais il savait qu'elle ne vous conviendrait pas à long terme, surtout quand votre magie ne sera plus bridée.

-Bridée ?! sursauta Loki

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna Garrick

-Non, pesta Loki. Je viens de récupérer sa garde et je n'ai pas encore eu accès à son dossier médical.

-Si vous voulez vous faire votre propre avis, je vous conseille un examen médical et magique complet, fit Garrick. Les gobelins ont les adresses de ceux qui peuvent s'acquitter de cette tâche.

Une caresse de Vie fit comprendre à Loki qu'il/elle avait une autre solution. Il s'inclina.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, fit Loki. Serait-il possible de créer un item pour Harry ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Garrick. Si ce jeune homme peut s'installer sur l'autre chaise au fond de la pièce.

Le reste du rendez-vous se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Garrick travaillait vite et bien et les matériaux de base furent rapidement sélectionnés. Après leur avoir annoncé que l'item serait prêt pour le lendemain, ils furent chassés sans ménagement et ce fut en haussant les épaules que Loki continua leurs emplettes. Harry eut donc droit à du nouveau matériel scolaire, des uniformes neufs et à sa taille mais également des livres complémentaires sur les matières qu'il étudiait ainsi que des grimoires d'initiation aux matières qui pouvaient être présentées aux BUSES et aux ASPIC.

La journée touchant à sa fin, ils se rendirent à la banque pour récupérer les documents demandés par Loki. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Loki avait visiblement une dernière halte à faire et la devanture de l'immeuble dans lequel ils entrèrent n'éclaira pas le moindre du monde Harry.

-Garant Potter, salua le sorcier. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi vite.

-Maître, salua Loki. Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas laisser traîner. Quand Cracrock m'a révélé votre existence, une visite me semblait impérative.

-Je comprends, surtout avec les nouvelles de ces derniers jours. Lord Potter, je me présente, maître Joshua Nikos, avocat principal du clan Potter.

-Enchanté, fit Harry.

-Nous sommes dans l'étude de Me Nikos par rapport aux articles parus dans la Gazette du Sorcier ces dernières années, expliqua Loki. Dans le monde moldu, tout le monde peut porter plainte pour diffamation et j'ai cherché si c'était possible dans le monde sorcier. Heureusement pour nous, c'est le cas et Me Nikos pourra s'en charger avec ton autorisation.

-En fait, je compte d'abord m'attaquer à tous les auteurs des livres parus ces dernières années qui ont utilisé illégalement votre nom, ainsi que les éditeurs, corrigea Joshua. Malheureusement pour les articles de la Gazette, tant que Vous Savez Qui ne se montrera pas pour confirmer vos dires, il serait délicat de s'en prendre à eux.

-Vraiment ? fit Harry

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de te traîner dans la boue, martela Loki. Ils t'ont attaqué, il est temps qu'ils répondent de leurs actes.

Harry ne put qu'hocher de la tête.

§§§§§

Loki avait décidé de se mettre à la lecture de l'énorme dossier des gobelins lorsqu'Harry déboula dans son bureau, inquiet.

-Un problème, Shadow ? demanda Loki

-Shadow ? demanda Harry, surpris

-Toutes mes excuses si ça ne te plait pas, mais j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça, sourit Loki.

-C'est bon, sourit Harry.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda Loki

-Je jetais un coup d'œil sur les journaux quand je suis tombé sur celui qu'oncle Vernon lit habituellement, expliqua Harry en lui tendant le quotidien.

_Un adolescent retrouvé catatonique_

Loki lut rapidement l'article et fit le calcul. Il comprit qu'Harry avait fait le rapprochement.

-Ça ressemble beaucoup au baiser du détraqueur, osa Harry.

-C'est vrai, confirma Loki. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est ça qui t'a interpellé.

-Oui, fit Harry. La victime, c'est mon cousin Dudley.

-Soit, fit Loki. Que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ?

-Les Dursley sont en danger … commença Harry.

-Ils t'ont peut-être fourni le gîte et le couvert, mais à quel prix ? demanda Loki. L'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé et dans lequel tu es encore m'a confirmé que tu ne faisais pas partie de cette famille. Tu as de la peine pour eux parce qu'il se pourrait qu'ils aient été attaqués par des détraqueurs ? Très bien, je peux le concevoir. Mais que tu retournes chez eux pour les protéger d'une autre hypothétique attaque ? Non. Il est hors de question que tu continues à te sacrifier pour des personnes qui n'auront jamais une seule once de reconnaissance.

Harry recula, frappé par l'intransigeance de son garant qui n'avait pas tort. Loki se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Ecoute, fit Loki. Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner pour savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé demain matin. En attendant, je veux que tu te mettes dans la tête que peu importe ce qu'on pourrait te raconter, ce qui prime en ce moment, c'est ta sécurité. A mes yeux, les Dursley ne méritent pas ta compassion.

-D'accord, souffla Harry.

-Quand je reviendrai, il y aura certaines décisions que nous devrons prendre pour ton avenir, prévint Loki. Je suis peut-être ton garant magique mais il s'agit de ta vie donc tu as ton mot à dire, à part quand il s'agit d'une ineptie comme protéger des personnes qui t'ont blessé au-delà du raisonnable. D'accord ?

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

-Allez, va te coucher, la journée de demain va être remplie, sourit Loki.

-Bonne nuit Loki, fit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Shadow, répondit Loki.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Loki perdit son sourire. Avec sa connaissance du futur et les éléments qu'il apprenait des gobelins, il semblait bien qu'Harry était au cœur d'une machination assez importante. De ce fait, il était temps qu'il sache faire la part des choses.

§§§§§

Harry leva le nez de son grimoire lorsqu'il entendit un piaillement près de ses oreilles.

-Coq ! s'écria Harry en récupérant le minuscule hibou

Il attendait des nouvelles des Weasley depuis plusieurs semaines et il était heureux d'en recevoir enfin. Il s'empressa donc d'ouvrir la lettre pour la lire.

_Harry !  
__On peut savoir où est-ce que tu es ? Il parait que tu t'es enfui de chez ta tante depuis quatre jours ! Tu étais en sécurité pourtant chez eux ! Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas content de ne pas te voir quand il est venu te chercher après l'attaque des détraqueurs !  
__Tu dois nous dire où est-ce que tu es pour qu'on vienne te chercher ! Tu dois être en sécurité avant ton procès !  
__Renvoie tout de suite Coq avec l'adresse.  
__Ron_

Harry s'irrita. A aucun moment, son meilleur ami ne s'était inquiété de sa santé. Pire, il lui ordonnait de rappliquer immédiatement sans chercher à savoir s'il avait été blessé par l'attaque des détraqueurs.

D'ailleurs, quelque chose clochait avec cette fameuse attaque. Les journaux moldus n'avaient rien remarqué, à part l'état de Dudley, et la Gazette non plus …

Il n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir puisqu'une lettre de convocation du département de la justice magique arriva. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent quand il lut qu'il était accusé d'avoir violé le statut du secret en lançant un sort dans une zone moldue. Or, à ce moment-là, il était déjà sous la garde de Loki, à quelques minutes près.

-Un problème ? demanda Loki en surgissant derrière lui

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit les deux lettres. La réaction de Loki ne se fit pas attendre.

-Voici donc la méthode que le ministère compte utiliser pour t'empêcher de crier sur tous les toits que Voldemort est de retour, bougonna Loki. Je vais demander à ton avocat de se renseigner discrètement sur le sujet. Bien entendu, ils ne précisent pas quel sort a été utilisé.

-Mais ils vont me renvoyer de Poudlard ! s'écria Harry

-Ils pourraient, concéda Loki. Mais ce n'est pas la seule école au monde. Rien que pour rire, si effectivement le ministère arrivait à ses fins, je serais curieux de voir leurs têtes quand Voldemort pointera le bout de son nez.

-Tu me crois ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix

Loki darda son regard sur sa charge.

-Il y a des moyens très simple de savoir si un être magique ment ou non, déclara Loki. C'est une technique qui s'est définitivement perdue dans ce pays mais heureusement pour toi, je la connais. Ta magie croit totalement et sans réserve à ce que tu dis donc je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le faire aussi.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Shadow, sourit Loki. On discute de la seconde lettre, j'écris à Joshua et ensuite on mange, d'accord ?

-Ok, fit Harry.

-Qui est Ron ? demanda Loki

-Ronald Weasley, mon meilleur ami, répondit Harry.

-Comment il peut être au courant d'autant d'informations ? pointa Loki. Si tu n'avais pas mis le doigt sur l'article sur ton cousin, jamais je n'aurais pensé à la présence de détraqueurs. Quant au procès … Est-ce que ton ami a de la famille au ministère ?

-Son père, Arthur, est le chef du département de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, répondit Harry.

-J'aurais compris s'il ait eu accès à cette information à son bureau mais il n'a même pas cette excuse, fit Loki pensivement. En revanche, il est possible que le professeur Dumbledore, en tant que président du Magenmagot, ait pu le savoir mais le dire à un adolescent avant le présumé coupable ? Il a dû en discuter avec ses parents et ton ami Ron a dû écouter aux portes, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont au même endroit.

-Alors ce n'est pas au Terrier, comprit Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, fit Loki. On va manger, attendre les réponses de Joshua et décider de ce qu'on va faire.

La missive envoyée, le repas fut silencieux et ce fut avec soulagement que l'avocat des Potter arriva.

-On va passer directement au vif du sujet, déclara Joshua. Lord Potter est bien accusé d'avoir fait de la magie dans une zone moldue.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Loki. Il ne doit pas être le seul sorcier dans le coin, non ?

-Si, s'excusa Joshua.

-Quel sort l'accuse-t-on d'avoir fait ? demanda Loki

-Ce n'est pas clair, avoua Joshua. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que le Magenmagot va se réunir pour statuer de la sanction à prendre. Excessif pour une simple infraction, surtout pour un mineur. Mais je ne me leurre pas, on veut le faire taire.

-Comment on peut contrer cette attaque ô combien subtile ? railla Loki

-D'abord, je serais présent et je prendrai la défense de mon client, assura Joshua. Ensuite, je vais faire venir un Langue de Plomb pour faire une remontée de sortilège de sa baguette.

-Ça ne sera pas suffisant, nota Loki.

-Suffisamment pour instiller le doute, fit Joshua. Je doute qu'avec un serment de magie, cette assemblée puisse croire qu'Harry ait fait quoi que ce soit.

-Et Voldemort ? demanda timidement Harry. Il parait qu'il avait les détraqueurs sous ses ordres. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il les a envoyés à Privet Drive ?

-Même si c'était le cas, je vous conseille de ne pas dire un seul mot, milord, fit Joshua. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu l'occasion de lire les journaux depuis la fin de l'année scolaire mais votre réputation est traînée dans la boue. Pire, on s'interroge sur votre état d'esprit. On vous traite de fou, à la recherche d'attention à tous les prix. Que vous restiez sur vos positions est tout à votre honneur mais dans notre affaire, cela n'apportera que de l'eau au moulin du ministère.

-Ce que vous dites est logique, fit Loki, mais on ne se gênera pas pour pousser Harry à parler dessus.

-Nous allons devoir faire confiance à lord Potter pour qu'il fasse en sorte de ne pas répondre aux questions en relation avec Vous Savez Qui, déclara Joshua.

Les deux adultes tournèrent leur regard vers l'adolescent qui rougit devant leur attention.

-Je ne sais pas … hésita Harry.

-Fais comme si c'était des questions sur ce qui se passe sous le toit des Dursley, proposa froidement Loki.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! aboya Loki. Une seule mention de Voldemort et le ministère ne te lâchera plus.

En analysant la tactique de Joshua Nikos, Loki comprenait que s'il avait suivi cette ligne de conduite, il n'aurait pas eu Ombrage autant sur le dos. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait changer ce point.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, marmonna Harry.

-Oh, mais tu vas réussir, sourit machiavéliquement Loki. Parce que si tu fais une seule mention de Voldemort dans cette audience, la prochaine à laquelle tu assisteras sera pour témoigner de ton quotidien chez les Dursley parce que j'aurais porté plainte contre eux en ton nom !

-C'est une menace ? s'alarma Joshua

-Non, une promesse, fit Loki.

Harry le fixa encore quelques instants avant de comprendre que Loki ne plaisantait pas.

-Très bien, serra les dents Harry. Pas un mot sur Voldemort.

-C'est bien Shadow, sourit Loki.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous deux, sourit Joshua en regardant les deux Potter tour à tour.


	4. Amis ou ennemis ?

**_Amis ou ennemis ? _**

Hermione ne montra pas son anxiété alors qu'elle s'était plongée en apparence dans un grimoire de la bibliothèque du manoir Black.

Elle avait été surprise quand quelques jours après la fin des classes, le professeur Dumbledore était venu chez elle pour l'emmener dans un lieu tenu secret pour sa sécurité. Ce qui l'avait encore plus étonné, c'était que ses parents avaient accepté qu'elle parte sans presque s'y opposer, alors que leurs nombreuses lettres montraient que leur fille unique leur manquait beaucoup.

Sur place, elle avait découvert qu'elle se trouvait dans le manoir Black à Londres, ainsi que la famille Weasley dans son intégralité et Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Molly lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, il était plus sûr que les proches d'Harry soient protégés. La brune s'était alors demandé pourquoi le principal concerné n'était pas encore là.

L'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été une autre surprise. Ginny et Ron le lui avaient annoncé avec des airs de conspirateur mais ça ne l'avait pas plus intéressé que cela, parce que Molly montrait ouvertement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant et qu'il était clair qu'il ne récoltait que des informations à ce stade de la guerre qui s'annonçait.

Comme Fred et Georges étaient enfermés dans leur chambre pour mener leurs expériences et que les deux plus jeunes n'avaient pas l'intention de travailler, Hermione avait décidé d'investir la bibliothèque pour être en paix. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit l'un des refuges favoris de Sirius Black. Au début, elle l'avait laissé tranquille mais très vite, elle s'était rendu compte que l'ancien évadé ne se nourrissait pas et semblait toujours être hanté par son séjour à la prison sorcière sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en inquiète. Consciente que si on n'agissait pas, Harry allait perdre encore un membre de sa famille, elle avait fait semblant d'être malade à un tel point que Molly avait préféré contacter Poppy Pomfrey. Cette dernière, après une promesse de ne rien révéler de la supercherie, avait alors pu examiner Sirius pour émettre un diagnostic et établir un traitement pour le guérir. Du jour au lendemain, la jeune fille était devenue l'oreille attentive de l'évadé et il commençait à se perdre de moins en moins dans ses pensées.

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas mettre dans la confidence Ginny et Ron car elle s'était aperçue depuis un moment que ce qui ne les concernait pas directement ne les intéressaient pas. Au tout début, à son arrivée, elle avait voulu attirer leur attention sur Sirius mais ils avaient haussé les épaules en disant que le professeur Dumbledore s'en occupait sûrement. Couplé avec le fait que Ron avait tourné le dos à Harry quand son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, la brune avait bien compris qu'il était inutile de faire confiance au roux pour les choses importantes aux yeux des autres. Quant à Ginny, même si la rousse était souvent avec eux, elle n'avait jamais eu d'atomes crochus avec elle.

Quand le professeur Dumbledore était revenu et qu'il avait discuté dans le hall d'entrée de l'accusation du ministère contre Harry de l'utilisation quatre jours plus tôt d'un sort dans une zone moldue, Hermione avait été intriguée à plus d'un titre. Concernant l'utilisation de la magie en elle-même, elle savait qu'il y avait une tolérance si l'acte était réalisé dans la maison de l'accusé et un membre du département de l'Enfance était dépêché discrètement pour le vérifier d'un simple sort. Pour avoir lu entre les lignes des déclarations d'Harry sur sa famille, elle savait qu'il savait parfaitement se débrouiller sans magie et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire remarquer par les autorités sorcières sans quoi, sa vie chez ses tuteurs deviendrait rapidement inconfortable. Mais ce qui l'avait fait froncer des sourcils, c'était le fait que les adultes fassent tout un cirque pour garder secrètes les activités de l'Ordre mais n'hésitaient pas un seul instant à parler ouvertement de la vie de leur camarade.

La disparition d'Harry chez ses tuteurs ne surprenait pas plus que cela Hermione. Elle avait parfaitement compris que son ami n'était pas forcément heureux là-bas et elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne s'en était pas ouvert à des adultes compétents. Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même mais ce qui s'était passé avec l'Eclair de Feu était gravé dans sa mémoire. Autant elle avait parfaitement occulté les récriminations de Ron – elle s'était demandé après coup pourquoi il lui avait crié dessus alors que ce n'était pas son bien – mais elle n'avait pas pu regarder Harry en face après que ce dernier l'ait attiré dans un coin pour lui dire qu'il comprenait ses intentions mais qu'en tant qu'amis, elle aurait dû lui en parler avant et surtout, qu'elle n'avait pas à disposer des éléments de sa vie comme bon lui semblait, comme s'il était une marionnette bien docile. Ça l'avait hanté des nuits entières avant qu'elle ne comprenne la leçon et depuis, même si leur relation n'était plus aussi paisible, elle était équilibrée.

Quand Dumbledore avait avoué la veille à madame Weasley que les recherches pour Harry étaient au point mort, Hermione avait vu Ron bondir dans sa chambre pour aller écrire une lettre incendiaire à son meilleur ami. Hermione avait discrètement pu lire les quelques mots jetés à la va-vite et elle avait été outrée de l'impudence du roux qui ne prenait même pas le temps de s'enquérir de son état de santé ! Elle s'était rapidement retirée dans la bibliothèque et avait commencé à rédiger une lettre pour Harry pour la poster depuis le Chemin de Traverse, où Molly Weasley allait faire les courses tous les jours.

-Bonjour Hermione, fit une voix dans son dos.

La jeune fille se redressa et sourit à son interlocuteur qui s'installait devant elle. Par habitude, elle jeta une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux.

-Bonjours Sirius, sourit Hermione.

Par la force des choses, tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés. Ginny et Ron les avaient rapidement abandonnés car ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à ce sorcier qui avait l'âge de leurs parents. Hermione les avait laissé parler parce qu'au fur et à mesure de ses discussions, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était plus à l'aise avec des personnes plus âgées qu'avec des gens de sa classe. Beaucoup oubliaient qu'Hermione allait avoir seize ans et qu'elle n'avait pas forcément les mêmes centres d'intérêts que Lavande et Parvati, voire que Ginny qui n'avait que quatorze ans. Son enfance en tant que fille unique, sans oublier ses capacités rapides de compréhension, lui avait fait plutôt côtoyer les adultes que les enfants. Son amitié avec Sirius lui faisait du bien et il fallait ajouter qu'elle tombait sous son charme malgré son apparence maladive. Leurs conversations avaient beau partir dans tous les sens, chacun les appréciait à leur juste valeur et ça leur permettait également d'ignorer facilement les ordres de Molly Weasley qui voulait qu'ils nettoient le manoir de fond en comble sans magie.

-Le professeur Dumbledore ne sait toujours pas où se trouve Harry, soupira Hermione.

-Je sais, fit Sirius. J'hésite à lui écrire pour savoir comment il va mais le directeur a posé une barrière pour filtrer le courrier, je ne t'apprends rien.

Hermione se retint de grogner. Durant ses nombreuses virées à la bibliothèque de l'école, elle avait fait connaissance avec des élèves de d'autres années avec lesquels elle discutait souvent des cours. Elle avait toujours pris l'habitude de correspondre avec eux durant les vacances d'été et dès son arrivée au manoir Black, elle avait continué. Mais après sa première lettre, Albus Dumbledore avait fait un sous-entendu à peine caché concernant ses connaissances dont elle devrait se méfier car n'appartenant peut-être pas à des familles de la « lumière ».

-Je l'ai fait, déclara Hermione. Mais je compte me rendre à la poste sorcière pour éviter les fuites.

-Les fameuses sorties de Molly, sourit Sirius. Quand a lieu la prochaine ?

-Vers quinze heures, répondit Hermione. Puisque Ginny et Ron ne veulent pas y aller, c'est moi qui m'y colle.

-Pourrais-tu transmettre la mienne en même temps ? demanda Sirius

-Ce serait avec plaisir, accepta Hermione. Mais écris-la maintenant, des fois qu'on veuille en connaître le contenu.

Sirius hocha la tête et s'empara de la plume et du parchemin que la jeune fille lui désignait pour coucher les mots qu'il aimerait dire de vive voix à son filleul d'une écriture rendue malhabile à cause de son séjour en prison.

Tout en l'observant, Hermione se rappelait qu'il se passait des choses étranges dans la famille Weasley. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de les observer mais puisqu'elle s'était plus ou moins éloignée des deux plus jeunes, elle se rendait compte que la fratrie Weasley n'en portait que le nom. C'était moins flagrant à l'école mais il était clair que Fred et Georges n'avaient pas la même relation que Ginny et Ron avec leur mère. Ils étaient largement plus indépendants contrairement à leurs frère et sœur cadets qui geignaient dès que quelque chose ne leur plaisait pas et que leur mère était dans les parages. Arthur, leur père, semblait traiter tous ses enfants de la même manière mais il était clair qu'il avait laissé à sa femme toute autorité pour l'éducation des enfants, n'intervenant que quand les choses allaient trop loin. Et encore, se dit Hermione, si Molly lui en laissait la possibilité, ayant eu des preuves du caractère imposant de la matrone. En fait, ce qui l'avait perturbé dans les liens familiaux de la famille rousse, c'était que Ron et Ginny, qu'elle savait immatures, devenaient presque enfantins en présence de leur mère, ce qui l'avait poussé à rechercher la compagnie de Sirius mais également de Fred et Georges.

-J'ai fini, annonça Sirius. Merci, Hermione.

-De rien, répondit Hermione en cachant soigneusement le second pli.

§§§§§

L'audience pour son utilisation illégale de la magie devait débuter à dix heures mais Loki avait demandé un entretien à huit heures à la directrice de la justice magique. Il jouait avec le feu, certes, mais il fallait qu'il sème le doute dans les esprits avant que l'émancipation d'Harry n'arrive aux mauvaises oreilles. Le changement de garant magique était effectif depuis le quinzième anniversaire de sa charge, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de l'avoir retiré de la garde de ses anciens tuteurs, car il était certain que le sujet allait venir sur le tapis. Quant à leur présence dans le bureau de la directrice, c'était pour mettre en avant la duplicité du ministre et il avouait sans honte avoir utilisé la réputation du Survivant pour avoir un rendez-vous le jour et à l'heure qu'il voulait.

-Monsieur Potter, salua Amelia Bones en serrant la main d'Harry. Enchantée de vous rencontrer en personne. Monsieur Loki, ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Nous aussi, répondit Loki au nom d'Harry et lui.

-Installez-vous, je vous en prie, sourit Amelia. Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Potter ?

-D'abord, permettez-moi de corriger un détail, fit Loki. Pour obtenir ce rendez-vous, j'ai momentanément usurpé l'identité de ma charge et je m'en excuse.

-Dans quel but ? s'étonna Amelia

-Il s'agit de régulariser la situation d'Harry Potter ici présent, expliqua Loki. Il s'avère que peu après son anniversaire, ma magie m'a poussé à le rejoindre et j'en suis venu à le retirer de la garde de ses anciens tuteurs, comme m'y autorise la loi sorcière et la Magie en tant que garant magique.

-Vous n'étiez pas son garant avant cela ? demanda Amelia en prenant quelques notes

-Non, madame, répondit Loki. J'ai mis quelques jours à localiser ma charge et avec son accord, je l'ai emmené chez moi.

-Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Amelia

-Dès que j'ai pu lui expliquer un peu la situation, nous nous sommes rendus à Gringotts, gardienne officielle du patrimoine sorcier devant la Magie, répondit Loki.

Harry serra les poings, ce qui n'échappa ni à Loki et encore moins à Amelia.

-Tu veux dire quelque chose ? demanda Loki

Harry regarda son garant, un peu surpris. Depuis qu'il était sous sa garde, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de donner son avis, emporté par le tourbillon de mauvaises nouvelles mais aussi parce qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et demandait. Mais c'était la première fois, quand on parlait en son nom, qu'il avait son mot à dire.

-J'aimerai préciser que c'est de mon plein gré que je reste chez Loki, déclara Harry. La situation chez mes anciens tuteurs ne me permettait pas de rester plus longtemps.

-Il me semblait pourtant que le professeur Dumbledore, votre ancien garant si je ne m'abuse, avait un œil particulièrement vigilant dessus, fit remarquer Amelia.

-Disons qu'il s'est fourvoyé et que la Magie a réglé le problème, trancha Loki. Si nous voulons y donner suite, ce sera fait en temps et en heure.

Amelia comprit le sous-entendu : ce qui s'était passé entre Harry Potter et ses tuteurs était assez moche pour que la Magie intervienne et que son nouveau garant magique prenne toutes les précautions. Elle laissa donc tomber.

-Très bien, c'est noté, fit Amelia. Donc, monsieur Loki, monsieur Potter, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Loki est mon prénom, avoua Loki. Mon nom complet est Loki Potter.

-Oh, fit simplement Amelia.

Elle comprenait maintenant le problème. Ce nom allait déclencher un scandale sans nom car on ne pourrait pas lui retirer la garde du jeune Potter peu importe les justifications et surtout, avec le blanc-seing de la Magie. Elle ne doutait pas que le transfert de la régence se soit en plus fait sans qu'Albus Dumbledore ne soit au courant.

-Mais il y a autre chose qui me gêne dans la convocation d'Harry, reprit Loki. On l'accuse d'avoir utilisé la magie dans une zone moldue. Mais on n'a pas précisé quand et quel sort.

-Vraiment ? demanda Amelia en se tournant vers Harry

-Oui madame, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche la convocation et la tendit à la directrice.

-Nous avons plusieurs problèmes puisqu'il manque effectivement quelques détails, nota Amelia. Nous allons éclairer la situation à neuf heures de toute façon.

-Neuf heures ? releva Loki. C'est à cette heure que commence l'audience ?

-Oui, répondit Amelia, étonnée. Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons rendez-vous à dix heures, madame, expliqua Harry. Regardez.

Amelia consulta la convocation et effectivement, il était demandé que le jeune homme se présente qu'une heure plus tard. Amelia fronça des sourcils. A quoi jouait le ministère ?

-Nous allons régler cela tout de suite, gronda Amelia. Suivez-moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter, on ne vous reprochera pas votre nom.

Loki hocha la tête. Certes, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer en allant voir Amelia Bones mais il voulait absolument qu'elle sache son nom pour les aider Harry et lui. Visiblement, il venait de lâcher sur Fudge, Ombrage et peut-être même Dumbledore un chasseur particulièrement dangereux mais il n'avait plus aucun scrupule pour protéger Harry. Quand il avait vécu cet événement, certes, il s'était laissé porter mais maintenant qu'il regardait cela plus attentivement, ni Arthur Weasley et encore moins Albus Dumbledore n'avait relevé les incohérences, notamment le fait que pour une simple infraction, tout le Magenmagot soit réuni. Non, contrairement à son alter ego, il allait douter de tout et de tous et personne n'allait y échapper.

Comme un parent le ferait.

Loki se figea. Cela le frappait maintenant. Si Vie tenait tellement à ce qu'il soit auprès de son alter ego, c'était pour que ce dernier ait enfin une figure parentale sur laquelle compter. Même si elle était imparfaite et n'avait qu'une connaissance lapidaire du monde Sorcier, il/elle voulait que qu'Harry soit un enfant comme les autres et non une idole prête à être sacrifiée selon le bon vouloir du peuple sorcier.

Loki se secoua et rattrapa Amelia et Harry, quelques pas devant lui, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ce dernier le regarda et ils s'échangèrent un sourire chaleureux. Oui, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et les autres devaient prendre garde à ce qu'ils allaient réaliser ensemble.

§§§§§

-Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

Alors que l'audience venait de se terminer sur un non-lieu – les questions de la directrice de la justice magique, de l'avocat des Potter et du garant magique d'Harry Potter avaient démontré la très grande faiblesse des accusations, encore plus quand Loki avait juré sur sa magie qu'il avait récupéré Harry bien avant que le patronus ne soit repéré dans le quartier de Privet Drive – Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui mais ce n'était pas l'avis de certains. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait même pas pu faire son spectacle car au moment où il était entré dans la salle, Joshua Nikos l'avait repéré et avait attiré toute l'attention sur lui. Le vieux sorcier n'avait donc rien pu faire quand il avait compris qu'il n'était plus le garant d'Harry Potter. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à ma charge ? intervint Loki en se plaçant aux côtés du jeune homme

Loki et Joshua discutaient des répercussions de l'audience lorsqu'ils avaient noté l'approche de Dumbledore. Ils avaient immédiatement cessé leur conversation pour que Joshua se charge des conséquences juridiques et que Loki aille soutenir Harry.

-Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions, fit Albus d'un air affable. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard et président du Magenmagot.

-Loki Potter, garant magique d'Harry Potter, se présenta Loki avec reluctance. Je ne suis guère conciliant aujourd'hui donc pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?

-J'aimerai parler à Harry des conséquences de son départ de sa famille, fit Albus. En privé, de préférence.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire concernant le lieu de vie d'Harry ? déclara fraîchement Loki. Et même si c'était le cas, ma présence est nécessaire, puisque je suis son garant magique. Allez-y, nous vous écoutons.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce que nous pourrions en discuter tous les deux ? sourit Albus

-Cela concerne à la fois Harry et moi, alors pourquoi Harry ne devrait pas être là ? pointa Loki

Albus les regarda quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois.

-Très bien, fit Albus. Que diriez-vous que nous nous voyons ce soir autour d'un bon dîner ?

-Envoyez l'invitation et nous y réfléchirons, déclara Loki en pressant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Bonne journée, monsieur Dumbledore.

-Professeur, corrigea aimablement Albus.

-Monsieur, insista Loki. Nous y allons, Harry ?

-Oui Loki, sourit Harry en se tournant vers son garant. Bonne journée professeur.

Les deux Potter s'éloignèrent et quand l'espion de Dumbledore fit son rapport, il ne put qu'avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre l'adresse des deux jeunes gens puisqu'ils étaient passés par Gringotts pour rentrer chez eux.

§§§§§

Loki s'était enfermé dans son bureau après le déjeuner et avait chargé Harry d'attendre la lettre de Dumbledore.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le directeur voudrait faire pression sur eux au plus vite pour qu'Harry retourne chez les Dursley. Pour cela, il était certain qu'ils seraient invités au manoir Black.

Mais tout cela, il en aurait la confirmation qu'avec la lettre.

En attendant, maintenant que le procès était bouclé, il fallait qu'il s'occupe des autres détails. Cracrock avait conseillé un bilan médical physique et psychologique et Vie lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait une autre solution que de passer par les gobelins. Il compulsait donc tous les grimoires que Chaos avait mis à sa disposition qu'il avait remonté de sa salle secrète et il avait rapidement trouvé ce que Vie voulait. Les druides étaient une vieille communauté magique qui se cachait essentiellement des sorciers. D'après ces grimoires, ils avaient disparu de la circulation au Royaume-Uni mais ils avaient un bureau en Irlande et ils étaient bien plus présents sur le continent. S'il avait bien compris, ils seraient capables d'analyser la magie d'Harry aussi bien que les gobelins mais surtout, ils ne pouvaient révéler le contenu des soins qu'ils apporteraient. C'était exactement ce que Loki cherchait car il était hors de question que quiconque informe Dumbledore qu'Harry savait qu'il était un horcruxe. La tendance qu'avait le monde sorcier et Dumbledore en particulier à se mêler de sa vie sans prendre en compte ses sentiments avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs et la confidentialité garantie par les druides était parfaite.

-Loki ?

-Entre, Harry, fit Loki.

-L'invitation du professeur Dumbledore est arrivée, fit Harry.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la lettre que l'aîné lut rapidement. Comme il s'en doutait, ils étaient invités le soir même à dîner au manoir Black, puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous au square Grimmaurd à Londres à dix-neuf heures. Loki se souvint que le manoir était sous fidelitas et il était curieux de savoir comment fonctionnait exactement ce rituel. D'un geste de la main, il fit venir un grimoire sur le rituel pour le poser sur le guéridon pour l'étudier avant l'interrogatoire de ce soir.

-Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? demanda Loki. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ce Dumbledore bien cavalier et rien que pour lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire dans ta vie, j'ai envie de ne pas y aller. Et toi ?

-Je veux savoir, avoua Harry. Savoir pourquoi il tient à ce que je retourne chaque année chez les Dursley.

-Je suis curieux aussi, concéda Loki. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'obligerais pas à y aller, sache-le. Je peux très bien y aller tout seul.

-Tu ne me cacheras pas ce qui sera dit ? demanda anxieusement Harry

-Je vais essayer, fit Loki. Mais comprends qu'il y a un temps et un lieu pour donner certaines informations. Je répondrai à tes questions si je le peux mais je le ferai à mes conditions.

-On dirait le professeur Dumbledore, grommela Harry.

-Il n'a pas tort dans cette démarche, concéda avec reluctance Loki. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il a raison, c'est autre chose.

-Je crois que je comprends, hésita Harry.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses tout de suite, sourit Loki. Mais au moins que tu comprennes la démarche. Bien, revenons au sujet principal. Nous y allons ou pas ?

-On y va, répondit Harry. Mais …

-Mais ? demanda Loki

-A cette période de l'année, je suis chez les Weasley pour les vacances, expliqua Harry. Généralement, j'attends l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore pour y aller … si je ne m'enfuie pas avant.

-Comment ça ? fit Loki

-La première fois, un elfe de maison s'était introduit chez les Dursley et a fait de la magie devant ma famille, répondit Harry. J'avais omis de leur dire que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie pendant les vacances et quand ils l'ont su, ils ont décidé que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard. Ils avaient placé des barreaux à ma fenêtre et ils m'avaient enfermé à clé dans ma chambre. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui m'ont libéré en arrachant les barreaux avec la voiture volante de leur père. Je me suis enfui l'année suivante après que la sœur de mon oncle Vernon ait insulté une fois de trop mes parents. J'ai fait de la magie accidentelle et je l'ai fait gonfler comme un ballon.

-Et même avec ces éléments, ils ne se sont posés de questions, soupira Loki. Est-ce que tu veux passer le reste des vacances avec eux ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Harry.

-Alors nous aviserons sur place, déclara Loki. Je réponds et nous allons trouver les tenues adéquates pour faire bonne impression.

Il n'avait pas le choix, Muse avait trouvé des parfaites poupées pour s'amuser.


	5. Rencontre sous haute tension

**_Rencontre sous haute tension _**

Loki n'était pas si enchanté que cela de retourner au manoir Black. Mais pour le bien d'Harry, il fallait qu'ils y passent.

A dix-neuf heures précises, Loki et Harry étaient arrivés au square Grimmaurd, où les attendait Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur avait fait lire un morceau de parchemin où était indiqué le secret de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils étaient entrés. Les hurlements de Walburga Black ne lui avaient pas manqué mais honnêtement, la cuisine bondée du manoir non plus. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues quand Loki et Harry étaient entrés.

-Je ne vous présente pas votre ami Harry, sourit Albus. Voici Loki, son ….

-Loki Potter, garant magique d'Harry, coupa Loki.

Autant mettre les choses en place.

-Harry, tu nous présentes ? reprit Loki alors que le silence s'éternisait

-D'accord, fit Harry. Voici les Weasley, Arthur, le père, Molly, la mère, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, Ron et Ginny, leurs quatre derniers enfants. Hermione Granger, camarade de classe et ma meilleure amie. Et Sirius Black, mon parrain.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, sourit Loki.

-Installez-vous, proposa Sirius. Loki Potter ? Je ne savais pas qu'il restait un autre Potter en vie !

-Je ne le savais pas non plus jusqu'à ce que la Magie me désigne garant magique d'Harry, sourit Loki d'une voix affable. Je n'ai pu que lui donner raison et je l'ai emmené chez moi.

-D'ailleurs, à ce propos … intervint Albus.

-Je ne crois pas que le moment soit opportun, fit Loki. Personnellement, je suis impatient de goûter ce que je ne fais que sentir.

L'atmosphère se détendit.

-Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes, pouffa Molly. Nous mettons la table et nous allons manger.

Heureusement pour Loki, le repas fut très calme. Il avait pu discuter du monde moldu avec Arthur mais il avait quand même tenu à être assis à côté d'Harry pour le rassurer. Il sentait les regards pesants d'Albus Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley et celui interrogatif de Sirius Black mais il n'avait pas l'intention de leur céder quoi que ce soit sans que ses adversaires ne lâchent le même équivalent d'informations.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Molly se leva.

-Les enfants, allez dans vos chambres, ordonna Molly.

Ron et Ginny râlèrent en obéissant et Hermione se leva calmement avec un sourire pour Sirius, tout comme Fred et Georges. La matrone rousse fronça des sourcils en ne comptant que cinq silhouettes.

-Harry, mon chéri, va les rejoindre, ordonna doucement Molly. La discussion ne te concerne pas.

-Excusez-moi de vous corriger, mais il me semble que si, déclara Loki. En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas de votre mari et de vous, puisque vous n'avez pas de liens magiques avec lui.

-J'ai tout autant que vous les intérêts d'Harry à cœur ! protesta Molly

-C'est tout à votre honneur, remercia Loki. Mais vous ne serez au courant que si Harry le veut et pas autrement.

-Molly, il n'a pas tort, déclara Arthur, embarrassé. Nous ne faisons pas partie de la famille d'Harry, sauf dans notre cœur. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

Perdue, Molly se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore.

-Allez-y, Molly, fit Albus.

Le couple Weasley quitta enfin la cuisine. Non pas que Loki n'avait jamais apprécié Molly mais il détestait positivement que la matrone considère toujours Harry comme un enfant et limite drastiquement son accès aux informations importantes. L'aîné Potter sortit alors sa fausse baguette – cadeau de Chaos – et s'adressa à Sirius.

-J'ai cru comprendre que nous étions chez vous, monsieur Black, dit Loki. Pourrais-je poser plusieurs sorts pour la confidentialité de cet entretien ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire … protesta Albus.

-C'est pour cela que je demande la permission au propriétaire des lieux, déclara Loki, en ne se démontant pas.

-Allez-y, autorisa Sirius.

Loki se dépêcha de protéger les lieux des oreilles fouineuses des Weasley et pour éviter que ce qui se dirait dans la pièce ne soit dévoilé avant qu'Harry et lui ne le décident.

-Bien, fit Loki. Vous avez demandé cet entretien, nous vous écoutons.

-Pourquoi avez-vous refusé la présence des Weasley ? demanda Albus. Ils ont toujours soutenu Harry !

-Sirius Black est le parrain d'Harry, vous êtes son ancien garant et moi son garant magique, répondit Loki. Trois liens magiques assez importants. D'après ce que je sais, ils ne sont que les parents du meilleur ami d'Harry. Ils ne sont donc pas concernés par sa vie et s'ils l'ont eu, ils ont laissé passer leur chance. Bien, vous avez parlé des anciens tuteurs d'Harry.

-Harry doit retourner chez les Dursley pour sa sécurité, annonça Albus. J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi.

-En fait non, je ne comprends pas, déclara Loki. J'ai eu l'occasion de regarder l'intérieur de leur maison et rien que le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune photo d'Harry alors que le reste de la famille est affichée sur tous les murs montre bien qu'il y a de très grandes chances qu'il n'ait eu aucune place dans cette famille. Donc, pour quelle raison devrait-il y retourner ?

-C'est sa famille … protesta Albus.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, coupa Loki. J'aimerai une réponse claire cette fois. Au prochain mensonge, je quitte cette maison avec Harry et au suivant, je le retire de Poudlard. Etes-vous prêt à jouer ?

-N'en venez pas à de telles extrémités, temporisa Albus.

-Ne m'y poussez pas, rétorqua Loki. J'attends … enfin, nous attendons.

-Harry devrait … insista Albus.

-Harry, nous y allons, déclara Loki en se levant. Monsieur Black, j'ai été ravi de vous connaître. Sauf si vous êtes du même avis que monsieur Dumbledore concernant le domicile d'Harry, je serais ravi de vous recevoir chez nous.

-Mais nous devons parler ! fit Albus

-Une conversation doit aller dans les deux sens, déclara Loki. Or, vous n'avez pas l'intention de répondre à mes questions. Donc nous partons.

-Très bien, asseyez-vous, soupira faussement Albus.

Loki fixa longuement Albus avant de comprendre qu'il allait céder du terrain. Lentement, il reprit place et laissa Harry s'installer près de Sirius.

-Alors ? demanda Loki

-Savez-vous comment Harry a survécu au sort de mort ? demanda Albus

-Il serait surprenant que ce soit de lui-même donc je pencherai sur une protection basée sur le sacrifice de ses parents, fit Loki. Quel est le rapport ?

-C'est bien le sacrifice de sa mère qui a doté Harry d'une protection contre Voldemort, révéla Albus. Pour lui permettre de continuer à fonctionner, il faut qu'il reste un certain temps auprès d'une personne qui a le même sang que sa mère. Il s'avère qu'il s'agit de Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, la tante d'Harry. Il faut qu'il retourne chez eux, pour sa protection.

-Non, déclara Loki.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus. Il s'agit de la sécurité d'Harry !

-Si vous le dites, fit Loki. Mais s'il s'agit d'une protection magique par le sang, les intentions ont autant d'importance. Si madame Dursley ne veut pas d'Harry chez elle, alors cette protection est nulle et non avenue. Prouvez-moi qu'elle veut d'Harry et Harry des Dursley et je réfléchirai à l'éventualité qu'il passe quelques jours chez elle au nom de cette protection. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

-Très bien, fit Albus. Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que tu t'installes dans ta chambre. Vas-y, j'ai encore quelques mots à dire à monsieur Potter.

-En quel honneur ? demanda fraîchement Loki. Jeune homme, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour discuter des invitations que tu recevrais.

-C'est le cas, sourit Harry. Mais je n'en ai pas reçu. En plus, je n'ai pas mes affaires.

-Tu passes toujours une partie de l'été avec les Weasley, commenta Albus.

-C'est vrai, fit Harry. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas cette année, puisque je n'ai reçu aucune invitation.

-Eh bien, c'est le cas, sourit Albus.

-Monsieur Black, fit Loki. C'est votre maison. Est-ce qu'Harry peut rester quelques jours ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Sirius. J'aimerai avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec Harry également. Mais j'imagine que vous avez des projets.

-C'est le cas, confirma Loki. Je vous contacterai pour en discuter avec vous.

-Nous y allons, Loki ? demanda Harry

-A moins que monsieur Dumbledore ait autre chose à dire, nous partons, sourit Loki. Messieurs, bonne soirée.

-Je vous raccompagne, proposa Sirius.

-Merci, sourit Loki.

Il ôta les sorts qu'il avait posé et ils sortirent de la cuisine tout en récupérant leurs manteaux.

-Tu ne restes pas Harry ? s'étonna une voix

Le brun se tourna vers les escaliers où les Weasley et Hermione attendaient.

-Non, je rentre, répondit Harry. Il était prévu uniquement je vienne dîner ici.

-Mais tu passes toujours les vacances avec nous ! éclata Ron

-Comme je n'ai pas eu d'invitation, pas cette année, grinça presque Harry. Je vous écris bientôt. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Harry, sourit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu es sûr, Harry ? demanda Molly. On a de la place, tu sais.

-Non, je rentre, assura Harry.

Il salua le reste de l'assistance avant de rejoindre Loki et Sirius qui parlaient à voix basse. Il embrassa son parrain et il sortit avec Loki du manoir. Rapidement, ils rentrèrent chez eux et après s'être changé, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour une dernière tisane.

-Dites, Loki, fit Harry.

-Je t'écoute Shadow, sourit Loki.

-Pourquoi vous insistiez tant pour demander l'autorisation de Sirius ? demanda Harry

-Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Albus Dumbledore n'est pas un Black et donc, il n'a pas son mot à dire sur ce qui se passe dans sa maison, rappela Loki. Il s'agit peut-être d'un grand sorcier mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit décider de tout chez les autres. J'ai simplement remis les choses en place.

Harry plongea son nez dans sa tasse avant de reprendre la parole.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez laissé rester là-bas ? demanda Harry

-Parce que tu as toujours ton mot à dire quand ça te concerne, même si j'imagine que ça t'aurait fait plaisir d'y aller, sourit Loki. A toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de cette soirée ?

-La cuisine de madame Weasley est toujours aussi riche, rigola piteusement Harry. Comme d'habitude, le seul truc qui arrive à passer comme une lettre à la poste c'est la tarte à la mélasse.

-J'ai aussi remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup, nota Loki. Un rééquilibrage alimentaire ne serait pas superflu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, intrigué

-C'est une façon de réapprendre à manger, expliqua Loki. Les personnes qui le font veulent perdre du poids mais également ceux qui se sont sortis de l'anorexie, ce qui est plus proche de ton cas.

-Je ne suis pas … protesta Harry.

-Non, tu n'es pas anorexique, je sais, tempéra Loki. Mais tu as des très mauvaises habitudes alimentaires et tu n'as vraiment pas le physique d'un adolescent de quinze ans, reconnais-le.

Harry fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le mette devant ses faiblesses.

-Madame Pomfrey a parlé de malnutrition et elle me donnait chaque mois une fiole de potion de nutrition, une gorgée tous les matins, révéla doucement Harry. Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

Loki se souvenait. En première année, après le troll d'Halloween, il avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Poppy Pomfrey avait lancé les sorts habituels de diagnostic et avait découvert son réel état de santé. Ils s'étaient disputés une bonne partie de la nuit, notamment parce qu'il refusait qu'on sache qu'il se soignait, et ils en étaient venus à ce compromis. Ça lui avait permis de se remplumer un peu ou du moins, de supporter un minimum les matchs de Quidditch.

-On va vérifier ça et on va faire un bilan de santé complet, décréta Loki. Qu'on parte sur des bases solides.

-C'est obligé ? rechigna Harry

-Oui, affirma Loki. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que personne à part cette madame Pomfrey ne se soit pas inquiété de ton apparence qui ne correspondait pas à ton âge.

-C'est vrai … souffla doucement Harry.

-Donc, cette soirée ? reprit Loki. A part la nourriture, bien entendu.

-J'ai apprécié que vous ayez refusé que je rejoigne les autres pendant que vous discutiez avec le professeur Dumbledore, souffla doucement Harry.

-C'est ta vie donc tu as ton mot à dire, rappela Loki. Tu avais plus de légitimité à être présent que le couple Weasley.

-Je m'interroge sur la raison pour laquelle je doive rester chez les Dursley, fit Harry. Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Loki. Je peux faire quelques recherches mais ça peut prendre un moment. Et puis, rien ne t'empêche de les faire par toi-même.

-Je sais qu'une fois à Poudlard, j'aurais Hermione pour m'aider, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y aura des livres sur la magie du sang et les protections.

-C'est vrai, concéda Loki. Mais il existe d'autres endroits pour chercher. Il faut juste savoir lesquels.

Un bâillement du plus jeune interrompit Loki qui sourit.

-Il est tard, fit remarquer Loki. Tu devrais aller te coucher, je ne vais pas tarder non plus. Nous continuerons cette discussion demain. Bonne nuit Shadow.

-Bonne nuit Loki, répondit Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

§§§§§

Harry relit une nouvelle fois la lettre que lui avait envoyé Hermione.

_Cher Harry,  
__J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera heureux, si ce n'est en bonne santé.  
__Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis le début des vacances. C'est simple, je n'avais pas passé une semaine chez mes parents que le professeur Dumbledore est venu me récupérer pour m'emmener au QG de l'Ordre. Depuis, j'ai découvert que toutes mes lettres étaient interceptées et celles qui t'étaient adressées bloquées. Si celle-là t'est parvenue, c'est parce que j'ai fait suffisamment de recherches pour trouver un autre moyen que les hiboux et les chouettes habituelles, tu me connais. La lettre n'est pas codée parce qu'elle a transitée par la banque et mis à part si elle est lourdement ensorcelée, elle n'a pas le droit de lire le courrier déposé. C'est un service assez méconnu du commun des mortels mais il est efficace.  
__J'avoue que je suis surprise mais pas étonnée que tu sois parti de chez les Dursley. Même s'ils ne t'ont pas battu à mort (mais je pense que leur comportement était tout aussi horrible), il était évident que tu n'étais pas heureux ni même maintenu en bonne santé. J'aurais aimé t'aider plus mais tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est t'aider à prendre confiance (note bien que je ne me suis pas montrée insultée que tu ne recopies pas les devoirs que j'avais corrigé et que tu aies de meilleures notes que moi__).  
__Comme tu as dû le remarquer quand tu es venu dîner, il y a des choses étranges qui se passent dans le monde sorcier et plus particulièrement ici. Le professeur Dumbledore y a réuni un groupe qui existait du temps de la première guerre contre Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix, et a imposé son QG au manoir Black (d'ailleurs, remercie monsieur Loki d'avoir subtilement rappelé avec une grande masse au professeur Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais chez Sirius, ça m'a bien arrangé). Son but est de lutter contre les mangemorts mais également de garder l'entrée du département des Mystères, où serait gardé quelque chose qui pourrait faire basculer la guerre, d'après Sirius. J'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec la pierre philosophale et j'en ai déduit qu'au contraire, le professeur Dumbledore voulait qu'on sache qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important là-bas et vu tout le cirque qu'il fait pour faire semblant de ne rien dire devant Ginny et Ron, ça doit te concerner.  
__Sur des notes plus légères, le professeur de défense est visiblement quelqu'un qui déplait au professeur Dumbledore. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment mais je te tiens au courant. J'espère simplement qu'il sera plus pédagogue que tous les professeurs que nous avons déjà, mis à part le professeur Lupin, et pas aussi dangereux que lui.  
__Après ton départ, madame Weasley a demandé comment s'est exactement passé le procès mais le professeur Dumbledore a simplement dit que toutes les charges avaient été abandonnées. J'espère seulement que quand nous nous reverrons, j'aurais un récit complet de ce qui s'est passé, surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu n'aurais jamais dû te présenter devant le Magenmagot au complet pour une simple infraction du statut du secret.  
__J'attends de tes nouvelles.  
__Amitiés,  
__Hermione_

Le brun sourit. Il était vrai qu'il avait été étonné de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de ses amis mais autant ce n'était pas surprenant de la part de Ron, autant Hermione avait toujours été régulière dans sa correspondance. Fred et Georges prenaient toujours de ses nouvelles une fois par semaine depuis qu'ils l'avaient délivré de la maison des Dursley avant sa deuxième année et Sirius avait réussi à lui écrire une fois tous les quinze jours depuis qu'il s'était enfui de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il parcourut rapidement sa lettre, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il souhaitait rencontrer Loki avec moins de témoins avant de se préparer pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour Loki, salua Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Shadow, répondit Loki derrière sa tasse de café. Bien dormi ?

-La potion contre la nausée cachée dans la tisane a bien aidé, railla gentiment Harry.

Loki sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement que les deux premiers jours qu'il passait chez les Weasley, il rendait automatiquement ses repas, ne pouvant décemment pas se permettre de picorer sans amener des questions embarrassantes.

-Parfait, fit Loki. Aujourd'hui, nous avons un programme assez chargé. Tu as la partie la plus facile, je trouve, puisque tu vas sûrement dormir toute la journée.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'un bilan médical complet ? fit Loki

-Je pensais que nous irions à St Mangouste ou même chez les gobelins, déclara Harry, surpris.

-Les « professionnels » de St Mangouste ont la langue bien trop pendue, je trouve, et je ne suis pas sûr que les gobelins puissent traiter ta malnutrition correctement, avoua Loki. Nous allons en France, dans une communauté particulière qui pourra faire ce que je veux exactement.

-D'où vous la connaissez ? demanda Harry

-J'ai fait des recherches, railla Loki. Je les ai contactés et ils m'ont donné rendez-vous dans une heure. Alors si tu voulais bien te dépêcher …

-Je n'aurais pas mal ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Ce qui doit être fait doit être fait, fit Loki. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'attend en détail mais je te promets que je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Un filet lumineux relia Loki à Harry qui sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? bondit Harry

-Visiblement la Magie qui fait des siennes, grommela Loki. Monte terminer de te préparer, Shadow.

-D'accord, fit Harry en passant la porte.

Loki attendit que ses pas s'entendent à l'étage du dessus avant de perdre son sourire.

-Pas que je n'aime pas vos interventions mais je ne pensais pas que je devrais également traiter avec Elle ! siffla Loki

Loki pouvait déterminer l'aura de Mort, de Vie et de Chaos, qui l'avaient beaucoup aidé depuis qu'il était vivant, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Magia mettrait également son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

-Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais je veux connaître ses motivations, déclara sèchement Loki. Parce que si je viens à l'apprendre après ma mort, je me ferais un plaisir de détrôner Chaos ! Et vous m'en savez capable !

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de sentir l'étreinte de Mort sur son épaule. Visiblement, il/elle ne savait pas pourquoi Magia se manifestait et il/elle était inquiet, aussi bien des raisons de la présence de Magia que pour Loki. Ce dernier se calma.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réponses immédiatement, soupira Loki. J'aimerai juste ne pas naviguer en eaux troubles trop longtemps.

Vie lui caressa la joue et Loki sourit.

-Il faudrait qu'on trouve un autre moyen de communication, rit Loki. Mais on en discutera plus tard. Je dois m'occuper d'Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté le pays.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore avait tiré quelques ficelles quand il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry n'allait pas revenir sagement vers lui. Malheureusement pour lui, les documents détenus par le ministère étaient formels et il était bien déchu du titre de garant d'Harry Potter. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'obtenir, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu la perdre.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua Cornelius Fudge. Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui.

-Cornelius, fit Albus. Malheureusement, l'heure est grave.

-Installez-vous, je vous écoute, fit Cornelius.

-Merci, dit Albus. Je viens au sujet de Loki Potter.

-C'est vrai, triste affaire, se désola Cornelius. D'où sort-il ?

-Il n'est pas passé par Poudlard, assura Albus. Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'années, mais pas plus, vu sa taille.

-Et dans les autres écoles ? demanda Cornelius

-Rien, répondit Albus. Il sort de nulle part. Mais certaines écoles ne m'ont pas répondu et elles gardent précieusement la liste de leurs élèves.

-Donc, rien de ce côté-là, souffla Cornelius, déçu. Nous ne savons rien de lui.

-Mis à part qu'il a retiré Potter de chez ses tuteurs et qu'il l'a emmené chez lui, précisa Albus. Est-ce que vous avez son adresse ?

-Elle est sous fidelitas, grogna Cornelius. Je ne peux pas l'exiger sans que les Sang Pur ne crient au scandale.

Albus se renfrogna. S'attaquer de front à leurs privilèges serait un suicide. Au mieux.

-Vous m'aviez assuré que Potter serait sous contrôle ! pesta Cornelius

-Il aurait dû l'être, assura Albus. Mais visiblement, ce Loki a su où se trouvait le gamin et le convaincre de partir ce qui a fait sauter la barrière.

Le vieux sorcier ne voulait pas avouer que le garant magique d'Harry Potter avait mis le doigt sur l'un des secrets de Privet Drive. Il savait parfaitement que le gosse n'était nullement protégé chez sa tante puisqu'il le lui avait imposé sans possibilité de refuser. Il avait besoin d'un Survivant assez malléable, avec une basse estime de lui et suffisamment reconnaissant envers la personne qui la sortirait de son enfer pour le convaincre de se sacrifier pour le plus grand Bien. Mais l'intervention de Loki Potter mettait à mal ses plans.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de le remettre sous votre coupe ? demanda Cornelius

-Je pourrais tenter quand il viendra chez les Weasley mais même ce projet est compromis, maugréa Albus.

Le gosse s'était toujours fait une joie d'aller chez la famille rousse pour échapper à son enfer mais puisqu'il avait un nouveau garant magique, elle n'était plus la seule porte de sortie.

-Dois-je continuer la campagne de dénigrement ? demanda Cornelius

-Oui, confirma Albus. Il faut qu'il n'ait plus aucun soutien dans l'école pour qu'il revienne vers la seule personne qui l'a cru quand il a assuré que Voldemort était de retour.

-Mais quand le peuple va apprendre que c'était vrai … s'inquiéta Cornelius.

-Vous lui êtes plus utile à ce poste que mort, assura Albus. Continuez ce que vous faites et vous resterez ministre jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

_Qui va arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses,_ pensa Albus. _Voldemort va sûrement frapper un grand coup pour montrer sa suprématie et ça passera par ta mort, imbécile._

-Mais pour cela, il faut mettre à terre Potter pour qu'il soit seul au monde, ajouta Albus.

-Et ça passe par se débarrasser de ce Loki Potter ! Si seulement il y avait un endroit où on pourrait le trouver ! siffla Cornelius

-Il se peut que j'aie une idée … fit Albus.


	6. Ne plus avoir de secrets

**_Ne plus avoir de secrets_**

_-Tu ne peux pas le tuer, il n'est pas sur la liste,_ rappela Mort.

-Il devrait ! rugit Loki. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu oser sous l'excuse du plus grand Bien faire ça à Harry ? Me faire ça à moi ?!

_-Si tu attends des réponses de ma part, il faut que tu attendes qu'il apparaisse sur la liste, _fit Mort. _Et ça peut prendre très longtemps._

-Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? grinça Loki

_-J'établis des faits,_ rétorqua Mort. _Ne l'oublie pas, petit con !_

_-Suffit, vous deux, temps mort,_ intervint Chaos. _On n'a pas beaucoup de temps et des décisions doivent être prises_.

Loki avait sacrifié une nouvelle nuit de sommeil pour trouver un moyen de communiquer avec les Entités. Par son lien avec Mort, il s'était d'abord tourné vers la nécromancie puis le spiritisme pour bricoler un petit rituel. C'était très instable et ça lui collait une migraine d'enfer – les voix des Entités résonnaient dans sa tête – mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

Deux jours après le fameux repas au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, Loki et Harry s'étaient présentés au bureau des druides en France. Pour bien montrer que Dumbledore n'avait aucun droit sur Harry, Loki l'avait ouvertement emmené à King's Cross pour prendre des billets de cheminette internationale et se rendre outre-manche. Mais une fois sur le sol français, il avait soigneusement semé leurs poursuivants et pour plus de sécurité, avait brouillé leurs signatures magiques respectives, les éventuels sorts de traçage ayant été détruits en quittant le manoir Black.

Les druides avaient, par courrier interposé, accepté la requête de Loki d'examiner en profondeur Harry. Il avait été tenté d'en faire de même pour lui mais d'instinct, il savait que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas arriver aux yeux et aux oreilles des êtres magiques, notamment sa renaissance qui défiait toutes les lois de cette dimension et même des autres. Loki avait donc laissé Harry se faire emmener dans une salle de rituel pour y être endormi et avait laissé les druides faire leur travail tout en les surveillant depuis le poste d'observation mis à la disposition des visiteurs.

La liste avait été longue, très longue même. Mis à part la malnutrition détectée par Poppy Pomfrey, Harry était curieusement un enfant solide même si les Dursley n'avaient jamais réellement pris soin de lui, ce qui expliquait certaines de ses carences.

Ce qui avait ulcéré Loki, c'était ce qui se passait au niveau magique.

Quand les druides lui avaient expliqué qu'il était criminel de poser une bride de magie sur un enfant, Loki avait cru qu'il allait transplaner devant Dumbledore pour lui refaire le portrait. La bride expliquait en partie la petite taille et la stature maigrichonne d'Harry, mais également le fait que la baguette jumelle de Voldemort l'ait choisi, puisque la majeure partie de la magie propre d'Harry était scellée. L'adolescent avait fissuré la bride quand il avait dû affronter les détraqueurs en troisième année mais la brèche avait été colmatée juste après.

Les druides avaient également trouvé des contraintes magiques qui empêchaient notamment Harry de se rapprocher des Serpentards ou encore d'haïr certaines personnes comme Severus Snape ou Draco Malfoy. Heureusement, ces consignes avaient perdu de leur force malgré leur renouvellement constant et les druides les avaient toutes annulées. Seule la bride avait été maintenue car ils estimaient qu'Harry devait d'abord maîtriser correctement sa puissance actuelle avant de libérer leur reste petit à petit.

Oh, et le comble du comble, les druides avaient découvert l'existence de l'horcruxe et avaient souligné que toute personne douée du talent de légilimencie pouvait le voir et le sceller le temps de les contacter pour l'ôter.

La liste des crimes de Dumbledore s'allongeait de jour en jour.

Quatre jours après leur visite chez les druides, qui lui avaient permis de ramener Harry chez eux, Loki attendait patiemment le réveil de sa charge en étudiant leurs consignes, puisque la bride était toujours en place. Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines et dans celles-ci, il ne devait pas compter les jours qu'Harry allait passer au QG de l'Ordre. Loki devait l'initier à la méditation ainsi qu'à quelques sorts d'apprentissage complexes, certes, mais parfaitement de son niveau. Pas de sorts d'attaques, non – il réservait cela quand il devra relâcher la bride – mais des sorts de la vie de tous les jours qui manquaient cruellement aux élèves de Poudlard car ils n'étaient pas inscrits dans le programme « officiel ».

Ah, et protéger Harry de Dumbledore.

Ce qui était actuellement en train de le mettre dans une rage noire.

_-On sait que plus tu découvres ce que ce sorcier a fait sur toi, plus tu as envie de l'inscrire immédiatement sur la liste de Mort,_ tempéra Chaos. _Mais chaque chose en son temps. _

-Je n'en ai pas ! s'irrita Loki

_-La vie ne te réussit pas,_ commenta Mort.

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que ma vie avait été un véritable nid de vipères, grogna Loki. Et je n'en savais à peine le quart !

_-Oui, on sait,_ fit Chaos. _Mais si tu pouvais te recentrer, nous avancerions. Ta version de toi plus petite doit être protégée de Dumbledore. Que comptes-tu faire ?_

-J'aimerai beaucoup qu'il soit un occlumens accompli avant de retourner à Poudlard mais nous n'en avons pas le temps et il n'a pas encore complètement confiance en moi, répondit Loki. Il faudrait développer son potentiel magique sans que le directeur n'y mette son nez et ça, ça sera plus difficile.

_-Pourquoi je sens un peu de ma magie chez lui ?_ demanda Mort. _C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a attiré vers toi._

-L'horcruxe est un morceau d'âme, répondit Loki. Si je peux extrapoler les plans de Dumbledore, il s'attendait qu'il fusionne avec l'âme d'Harry pour qu'il accepte de se sacrifier pour tuer Voldemort définitivement. Mais d'après les druides, un horcruxe ne fusionne pas, il prend la place de l'âme de son hôte et ça aurait sûrement servi d'excuse à Dumbledore pour m'éliminer si j'avais survécu à Voldemort. Et si Dumbledore avait également survécu.

_-C'est bien gentil mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment,_ intervint Chaos. _Je commence à m'attacher à ce gamin et ça serait dommage qu'il devienne une marionnette pour la gloire et l'ego d'un sorcier aussi déplorable._

-Tu as raison, soupira Loki. Des idées ? La seule que j'aie c'est de prendre Harry sous le bras et de disparaître de Grande Bretagne.

_-Pas une mauvaise idée,_ commenta Chaos. _Ça a même un certain potentiel …_

_-Ne t'emballe pas, Chaos,_ rabroua Mort. _Le complexe du héros, tu connais ? Tu as là l'un de ces phénomènes. A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai dû attendre autant de temps pour lui permettre de s'occuper des âmes spéciales ? Harry Potter est conditionné pour se sacrifier ou plus exactement, pour croire que les autres vies ont plus de valeur que la sienne. _

Loki se renfrogna. Effectivement, les Faucheuses qui se sont occupé de lui les premières années après sa mort avaient eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire imprimer que ce n'était pas son rôle de sauver les gens et surtout, qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, qu'il se sacrifie ou non. Inutile de dire que ce n'était pas la peine de faire la même chose avec Harry. Simplement lui inculquer quelques doutes serait bien suffisant.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela Loki. Il faut déjà qu'on ne puisse pas réinstaller ces fichues consignes.

_-Tu as la chance incommensurable d'être dans le monde de la magie,_ railla Chaos. _Elle n'a pas de limites, sauf ton imagination. Donc … qu'est-ce que tu pourrais imaginer pour aider le petiot ?_

-L'ensorceler pour protéger son esprit, répondit immédiatement Loki. Mais ça voudrait dire que je devrais le renouveler au moins chaque jour et il suffirait d'un peu de retard pour que Dumbledore s'engouffre dans la brèche. Mais un artefact qui s'alimente avec l'énergie de Shadow …

_-Shadow ?_ releva Chaos. _J'aime bien ce surnom._

_-Veux-tu bien te taire ?_ soupira Mort. _L'idée est bonne donc soit tu fais tes recherches tout seul comme un grand, soit tu demandes à des personnes qui peuvent savoir._

-Demander à qui ? s'étonna Loki

_-C'est l'un de tes problèmes, encore aujourd'hui,_ commenta Mort. _Tu n'es pas seul et tu n'as pas à te débrouiller tout seul. Des recherches, c'est bien, mais ça a des limites, tu dois en prendre conscience._

-Mouais … bougonna Loki.

Plus qu'Harry, Loki avait également un travail sur lui à faire. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait encore quelques blessures mal cicatrisées de sa vie.

_-C'est également pour cela que nous sommes présents,_ ajouta Mort. _Vie avait peur que tu retombes dans tes anciens travers et j'avoue moi aussi. _

_-J'ai surtout vu le potentiel de chaos à te laisser traîner dans une dimension avec ton alter ego,_ ricana Chaos.

-M'étonne pas, maugréa Loki. Les druides, Mort ? Ils ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à ce qui se passe dans ce pays et ils m'ont conseillé plusieurs trucs avec Shadow.

_-C'est un bon début,_ félicita Chaos. _Les livres que j'ai mis à ta disposition ne sont pas là pour faire joli, tu sais. Je pense que tu te doutes qu'il y a des connaissances qui ont été perdues par les sorciers. Donne-leur un bon coup de pied au cul, rien ne ferait plus plaisir !_

-Ok, soupira Loki. Mais revenons à Shadow. Vous pensez que dans les coffres des Potter, il y a quelque chose pour protéger son esprit ?

_-Tu n'as qu'à demander,_ sourit Mort. _Chaos et moi allons te laisser, ta tête va exploser sinon. Travaille encore ce rituel, tu es sur la bonne voie._

-Parce que vous n'allez pas me dire comment vous contacter de manière plus sûre ? s'indigna Loki

_-Tu n'exagères pas, non plus ?_ ricana Chaos. _Bosse un peu, gamin, tu es sur la bonne voie. Et mets le bordel dans cette dimension !_

Les voix s'éteignirent.

-Une lettre aux druides, donc, et je suis bon pour une visite chez les gobelins, soupira Loki.

§§§§§

Amelia Bones était assez sceptique.

Peu après le procès pour l'infraction d'Harry Potter, elle s'était naturellement renseignée sur le fameux Loki Potter qui avait brillamment démontré qu'il était tout à fait apte à défendre le jeune homme, contrairement à Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait soigneusement noté que si ses parents ou même ses tuteurs avaient été Sang Pur, le jeune Potter n'aurait même pas été obligé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Rita Skeeter ne se serait pas amusée à le dénigrer. D'ailleurs, elle était impatiente de voir ce que Joshua Nikos, l'avocat de la famille Potter, réservait de croustillant pour la journaliste.

Devant la gestion catastrophique de la vie publique d'Harry Potter, Amelia avait eu de plus en plus de doute sur les motivations de Dumbledore et le fait qu'il soit entré au moment où, si le procès s'était déroulé sans la présence de Joshua Nikos, la cour présentait les personnes qui pourraient intervenir, l'avait interpellée car il se serait positionné comme son seul soutien alors que l'adolescent n'aurait jamais dû se trouver devant tout le Magenmagot.

Assez discrètement, Amelia s'était procuré le dossier de l'infraction d'Harry Potter et comme il avait été prouvé lors de l'audience, les accusations ne reposaient sur rien de concret, uniquement des présomptions. Pire, il s'avérait qu'aucun auror n'avait été dépêché sur place mais encore moins un membre du département de l'Enfance, censée contrôler les conditions de l'infraction. Elle nota également que les Langues de Plomb n'avaient pas été prévenu de l'utilisation de magie devant les moldus. Visiblement, l'enquête avait été bâclée volontairement car on ne savait même pas pour quelle raison un patronus, l'un des sorts les plus difficiles à utiliser, avait été vu dans une zone moldue.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de faire son choix et fit partir une note vers le bureau des aurors. Dix minutes plus tard, Kingsley Shacklebolt était assis devant elle.

-Auror Shacklebolt, fit Amelia. J'aimerai vous confier une mission qui requiert la plus grande discrétion. Cela veut dire que je ne tiens pas que cette mission arrive aux oreilles de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Madame … se défendit Kingsley.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa Amelia. Albus Dumbledore n'est jamais avare de détails quand il s'agit de brandir ses nouvelles acquisitions, qu'elles soient humaines ou non. Vos motivations sont vôtres et c'est entre vous et votre conscience si vous tenez à le suivre. Je ne vous demande pas d'être loyal envers le ministère mais simplement envers vos convictions et votre jugement. Suis-je assez claire ?

-Oui madame, répondit Kingsley.

Il comprenait parfaitement que la directrice ne l'empêchait pas d'appartenir à l'Ordre mais qu'il fallait qu'il s'interroge sur les buts de l'organisation et ceux suivis par son chef. Lui-même avait quelques doutes quand les échos du procès d'Harry Potter lui étaient parvenus et qu'il avait noté quelques incohérences. Donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus sur la mission d'Amelia Bones, il ne dirait rien là-dessus.

-Bien, fit Amelia. Vous avez entendu parler du procès où Harry Potter a été acquitté de son accusation d'infraction du statut du secret ?

-Oui madame, fit Kingsley.

-Voici le dossier correspondant et je trouve qu'il y a certains détails qui manquent, déclara Amelia. Je veux que vous le complétiez au plus près de la vérité.

Le dossier changea donc de main et Kingsley le feuilleta rapidement pour noter mentalement les points à creuser.

-Je m'y attèle immédiatement, fit Kingsley en se levant.

-Oh, auror Shacklebolt, interpella Amelia. Veuillez ne pas impliquer l'auror Tonks. Je sais que vous saurez tenir votre langue mais je suis moins sûre d'elle. Du moins, tant qu'elle refusera de corriger son déséquilibre dû à son don.

Le regard de Kingsley se durcit alors qu'il saluait sèchement pour quitter le bureau. Amelia ne se méprenait pas sur l'agacement de l'auror. Nymphadora Tonks était connue pour son don de métamorphage mais également pour sa grande maladresse. Quand elle était entrée dans le corps des aurors, lors de l'examen médical, il s'était avéré que sa maladresse était due à la maîtrise malhabile de son don et les médicomages spécialisés dans les dons rares lui avaient conseillé une cure pour corriger ce défaut. Il n'avait pas été dur de découvrir que la raison pour laquelle elle la refusait était parce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à avoir la barre haute sur elle et le lui avait fortement déconseillé, peu importe que ça la mette en danger ainsi que ses collègues.

Amelia laissa de côté la mission de Kingsley Shacklebolt pour savourer une bonne tasse de thé avant de prendre sa propre copie du dossier d'Harry Potter et descendre dans les entrailles du ministère.

-Madame la directrice, salua un Langue de Plomb. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Si tu pouvais laisser tomber ta protection, Laurent, soupira Amelia. Je ne suis pas là de manière officielle.

Le brouillage qui entourait le visage des Langues de Plomb s'éclaircit et un vieux sorcier fit son apparition. Laurent Xeon était le directeur du département des Mystères et un bon ami d'Amelia.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Laurent

-Quelle est la différence entre un garant et un garant magique ? demanda Amelia

§§§§§

Sirius se réveilla assez tôt car il était excité. En effet, Harry allait passer la dernière semaine des vacances au manoir Black. Après une correspondance soutenue avec Loki Potter – Hermione lui avait rapporté avoir entendu Dumbledore pester sur le fait que les sorts qu'il avait posés sur la demeure pour filtrer le courrier ne s'appliquaient pas au messager de Loki – ce dernier avait accepté que Sirius accueille Harry pendant quelques jours et qu'il l'emmène à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express, où il les rejoindrait. La veille, il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Hermione et à la famille Weasley et quand Molly s'était emballée pour ordonner à ses enfants qu'ils nettoieraient la maison de fond en comble le lendemain et faire de la place dans la chambre de Ron, Sirius l'avait arrêté pour lui indiquer qu'il s'occuperait d'aménager la chambre d'Harry et que ce n'était pas la peine de l'installer avec Ron. Dumbledore, qui était présent ce soir-là, avait voulu donner raison à Molly, arguant qu'il ne serait pas bon qu'Harry s'éloigne de ses amis, mais Sirius avait balayé cet argument en déclarant que son filleul aurait le choix.

L'ancien prisonnier se leva et passa dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il descendit dans la cuisine et y trouva Hermione prenant une tasse de thé. Tous les deux aimaient se retrouver dans le calme pour manger car ils n'aimaient pas tellement les repas bruyants des Weasley.

-Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione après les salutations d'usage

-Je vais nettoyer la chambre et la salle de bain à côté de ma chambre pour Harry, répondit Sirius. Si tu veux, je peux en aménager une autre pour toi.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, soupira Hermione. Maintenant, il s'agit de le faire avaler à madame Weasley. Pour une semaine, ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'elle se batte.

-C'est vrai, concéda Sirius. Mais si l'année prochaine, tu reviens, tu pourras avancer le fait que tu seras majeure pour avoir ta chambre.

-Quelle est l'excuse pour Harry ? demanda Hermione

-C'est une demande de Loki, avoua Sirius. Il veut qu'il ait la possibilité de choisir d'être seul dans sa chambre ou non.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Hermione. Un coup de main ?

-J'accepte, répondit Sirius. Tu veux échapper à Molly ?

-Cela fait un mois et demi qu'elle essaie de nettoyer cette maison et elle est toujours aussi délabrée, commenta Hermione. Je peux voir quand une cause est perdue d'avance.

-Je comprends, rit Sirius.

-Attends ! arrêta Hermione. Harry arrive à l'heure du thé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Sirius, étonné.

-Alors on va se préparer des sandwichs pour ce midi, proposa Hermione. De toute façon, si on n'est pas dans la cuisine à midi pile, personne ne viendra nous chercher.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus compte de ce fait les premiers jours et ça leur avait fait un peu mal. Ils firent ce que la jeune fille avait proposé et ils se rendirent donc à l'étage où s'était installé Sirius. Les Weasley étaient au premier étage, Sirius était au troisième, ce qui lui garantissait un isolement bienvenu. Tous les deux identifièrent les deux suites qu'ils allaient remettre en état et avec l'aide d'un grimoire d'Hermione qui listait les principaux sorts pour tenir correctement une maison, ils usèrent furieusement de la baguette. Ils firent une pause à l'heure du déjeuner et s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque, dans le cas improbable où on les chercherait. Comme d'habitude, ils s'entourèrent d'une bulle d'intimité et discutèrent en dévorant leurs sandwichs.

-Heureusement qu'on peut utiliser la magie, sourit Sirius. C'est dommage pour cette pauvre Molly …

Hermione ricana. Née de moldus, elle s'était intéressée à cette interdiction de faire de la magie pour les élèves de premier cycle, soit ceux qui n'avaient pas encore passé leurs BUSES, mais elle avait très vite identifié la faille. Les nés de moldus étaient rapidement attrapés car ils étaient les seuls sorciers dans leur secteur à pouvoir faire de la magie mais il était plus délicat d'accuser les enfants vivants dans des familles sorcières car les autorités ne pouvaient savoir qui avait fait de la magie entre les enfants et les adultes. De plus, la particularité du manoir Black était qu'il était soumis au rituel du fidelitas ce qui voulait dire que les autorités ne pouvaient localiser précisément la personne qui avait commis l'infraction.

Et donc, le ministère ne pouvait venir les accuser d'avoir enfreint l'interdiction des élèves à faire de la magie hors de l'école.

Quand, à son arrivée, Molly Weasley avait déclaré qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de faire de la magie à cause de cette fameuse loi – alors qu'elle venait de voir Fred et Georges utiliser leurs propres baguettes sans qu'un hibou du ministère ne vienne les informer de leur infraction – Hermione avait contré par de la logique pure ses ordres et avait fini par remettre la matrone à sa place quand elle avait grondé qu'elle obéirait à ses ordres sous son toit, déclaration à laquelle la brune avait fait remarquer qu'on lui avait pourtant présenter les lieux comme étant le manoir Black. Ça lui avait cloué le bec et valut sa réprobation et même un sermon de Dumbledore qui était passé par-dessus la tête. Comprenant que la brune n'allait pas plier, Molly avait rapidement confisqué les baguettes de ses deux derniers enfants, des fois qu'ils voudraient imiter son exemple.

-Dis … fit Hermione. Madame Weasley ne nous a toujours pas permis d'aller chercher nos affaires d'école. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, avoua Sirius. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de laisser traîner mes oreilles et elle compte organiser une sortie dans quelques jours, dès qu'Harry sera là en fait.

Hermione n'ignora pas l'éclair de regret qui traversa le regard de Sirius. A cause de son statut de fugitif, Sirius ne pouvait sortir du manoir Black et Dumbledore le lui avait interdit même avec un déguisement. Mais aux yeux de la jeune fille, l'état de l'ancien prisonnier, même s'il s'était amélioré depuis qu'il avait enfin pu consulter Poppy Pomfrey, n'était pas assez stable pour qu'une sortie soit assez sûre.

-Je sais que tu voudrais nous accompagner mais tu auras plus de chance d'être utile à Harry si tu continues à te soigner sans faire de vague.

-Oui, mais … protesta Sirius.

-Tu veux aider, coupa Hermione, ce que je comprends. Mais ça ne servirait à rien si tu es à moitié mort et complètement fou.

C'était une question qui revenait souvent dans leurs nombreuses conversations. Sirius insistait pour prendre la pleine mesure de son titre de parrain pour protéger Harry, même avant qu'Hermione ne se rende compte de son véritable état de santé. Cette idée fixe mettait mal à l'aise Hermione, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais en attendant d'en savoir plus, avec des arguments simples, elle le dissuadait d'aller en ce sens.

-Bon ! fit Hermione. Remettons-nous au boulot !

Heureusement, ils avaient abattu pas mal de travail dans la matinée et ils devaient simplement fignoler la décoration. Ensuite, ils retournèrent dans la bibliothèque où Sirius essayait de détailler avec précision les blagues qu'il avait réalisé pendant sa scolarité. Mis à part leur portée mesquine et cruelle, les faits d'armes des Maraudeurs étaient une application non conventionnelle de ce que les élèves apprenaient et donc, une mine d'information pour Hermione.

Leur moment de détente fut brusquement interrompu lorsque Ginny et Ron déboulèrent dans la bibliothèque, lieu que pourtant, ils évitaient avec célérité.

-Ron, Ginny, salua froidement Hermione. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

-Pourquoi tu restes ici ? geint Ron. On pourrait très bien s'amuser en bas !

-Ne sois pas idiot, Ron ! cingla Hermione. J'apprécie ta mère, n'en doute pas, mais je ne suis pas venue pour nettoyer une maison laissée à l'abandon à la main pendant des années ! Quitte à être ici, autant que je m'instruise !

L'une des raisons pour laquelle Hermione était autant laissée à l'écart que Sirius était qu'elle avait montré sa réprobation à l'entente du programme de Molly Weasley. Mais si la brune ne recherchait pas la compagnie des deux derniers enfants Weasley – outre le fait qu'elle n'était pas amie avec Ginny – était qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié que Ron tourne le dos à Harry au début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et revienne la bouche en cœur après la première épreuve. Certes, elle avait fait la navette mais le culot du Ron l'avait révulsé et la scène qu'il lui avait faite quand elle était arrivée au bras de Viktor Krum n'avait pas non plus aidé. Elle lui gardait encore rancœur de la prise de tête qu'elle avait eue avec le roux qui lui avait reproché jusqu'à la fin de l'année sa relation avec le joueur de Quidditch.

-En quoi on peut vous aider ? demanda Sirius

-Harry va arriver ! s'exclama Ginny. On a préparé son lit dans la chambre de Ron, à côté de la nôtre, Hermione ! On va pouvoir s'amuser !

Hermione ne retint pas un haussement de sourcil sarcastique. Même si Harry suivait souvent les propositions de Ron, ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Par exemple, il aimait le Quidditch, ce n'était pas le problème, mais ce n'était pas une passion dévorante comme pour Ron. En fait, leur quatrième année avait ouvert les yeux d'Hermione et cet été enfonçait le clou.

Sirius avisa l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt dix-sept heures, heure à laquelle Harry devait arriver.

-Je vais aller me rafraîchir, annonça Sirius en se levant de son siège. Je vous rejoindrai en bas pour accueillir Harry.

Sirius parti, Hermione ne voulant pas rester avec les deux plus jeunes Weasley, elle rangea ses affaires et entraîna les deux roux hors de la pièce.


	7. Une cinquième année surprenante

**Note de l'auteur** :  
_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **_  
_**Je profite de cette occasion pour vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2020 ! Qu'elle soit remplie de nouvelles fictions à lire plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres !**_  
_**Gros bizoux**_  
_**Crystal of Shadow**_

* * *

**_Une cinquième année surprenante_**

Loki pestait contre l'inconscience de Sirius Black. Il se souvenait bien de sa propre rentrée en cinquième année où un énorme chien ressemblant étrangement à un sinistros l'avait accompagné sur le quai de la gare et dans cette dimension, il avait fait la même connerie. Il s'était retenu à grand peine pour le figer et lui faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête de force mais il avait malheureusement d'autres choses à faire avant. Il salua sèchement les Weasley, tourna des talons et passa dans la zone de transplanage pour se rendre à son prochain rendez-vous. Les gobelins se contentèrent de le saluer avant qu'il n'emprunte leur arche de transport – l'équivalent beaucoup plus évolué du réseau de cheminette – pour se rendre au Japon. Ça lui coûtait un bras mais s'il devait se fier aux indications de Chaos – il avait d'ailleurs failli lui péter une côte – il était nécessaire qu'il fasse l'aller-retour dans la journée.

En tant que Faucheuse, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa baguette et qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à naviguer sur leur plan d'existence, Loki avait pris de nombreux cours de self défense et avait appris à manier différentes armes blanches. Une fois revenu dans le monde des vivants, pendant qu'Harry dormait, il avait vérifié ses automatismes et ses acquis et dans sa monstrueuse liste de choses à faire, il avait donc ajouté une autre concernant ce qu'il devait faire pour être apte à protéger Harry en personne. Outre une fausse baguette magique – fournie par Chaos – il avait voulu faire forger quelques armes magiques qui ne répondraient qu'à lui. Pour être sûr de leur qualité et qu'elles ne lui fassent pas défaut au pire moment, il avait choisi de les faire forger au Japon, dont les forgerons étaient réputés aussi bien côté moldu que côté magique.

Le forgeron magique, Takeshi Yure, était l'un des rares nains à vivre parmi les humains mais seuls ceux qui respectaient les autres races magiques pouvaient s'en douter. Pour les moldus comme pour les sorciers, il n'était qu'un humain de petite taille. Peu importe ce que pensaient les autres de lui, d'après ses recherches, son travail était incomparable au point qu'il rivalisait avec celui des gobelins.

-Yure-sensei, s'inclina Loki.

-Loki-san, salua Takeshi. Suivez-moi.

Pour une raison que Loki n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, maître Yure ne l'appelait que par son nouveau prénom et dédaignait totalement son nom de famille. Il préférait mettre cela une énième excentricité d'un maître artisan.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la terre pour atteindre la forge où y régnait une fournaise.

-Voici les armes que vous avez commandées, Loki-san, annonça Takeshi en désignant la table.

Loki s'approcha et admira le travail. Il s'agissait de quatre paires de dagues et de deux couteaux multifonctions qui luisaient littéralement de magie. L'apprentissage de leur maniement sera d'ailleurs une occasion de faire une activité utile avec Harry. Sans attendre, Loki utilisa la pointe des lames pour faire couler son sang et déposa une goutte sur trois paires de dagues et l'un des couteaux multifonctions. Les armes s'illuminèrent pour bien montrer qu'elles ne répondraient qu'à leur maître.

-Pour qui sont les dernières armes, Loki-san ? demanda Takeshi alors que Loki attachait les armes aux emplacements qu'il avait choisis sur son corps.

-Pour mon protégé, Yure-sensei, sourit Loki. Je veux qu'il puisse se protéger lui-même, surtout quand je ne serais pas à ses côtés.

-Bien, fit simplement Takeshi. Pour votre prochaine visite, j'aimerai vous montrer ce que j'ai l'intention d'utiliser.

Loki ne montra pas sa surprise en apercevant un métal très particulier. Le mithril était un métal elfique qui résistait à absolument tout. Seuls les Grands Elfes, qui s'étaient retirés dans des enclaves magiques, savaient le forger et donc, il était surprenant d'en trouver dans le monde.

-Pour un être exceptionnel, l'extraordinaire est l'essentiel, Loki-san, sourit Takeshi.

Pour confirmer ses soupçons, le ricanement de Chaos se fit entendre dans sa tête. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait que lui pour mettre ce métal plus que précieux entre les mains du forgeron.

-Vous pouvez le modeler ? demanda Loki par acquis de conscience

-J'ai eu l'honneur d'être formé par les elfes en personne, sourit Takeshi. Ils ont apprécié qu'on s'intéresse autant à leur art, même avec mes … spécificités.

Loki ne put que sourire.

-Je reviendrai, promit Loki en rangeant soigneusement les autres armes. Merci beaucoup.

-C'est un honneur, s'inclina Takeshi.

Avec un dernier sourire, Loki retourna en Grande Bretagne.

§§§§§

Harry était heureux de descendre du Poudlard Express.

Durant tout le voyage, il avait senti les regards curieux voire noirs que lui avaient jetés les élèves qui passaient devant son compartiment. Il avait pris le parti de les ignorer mais ce fut Hermione qui craqua la première en teintant les vitres et en lançant une bulle d'intimité. Ce n'était pas pour autant que le voyage ne s'était pas passé calmement. D'ailleurs, ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

_Flash-Back_

_-Pourquoi on n'y va pas par cheminée ? demanda Harry alors que dix-sept heures approchaient_

_-D'abord parce que la maison n'est pas reliée au réseau, répondit Loki. Ensuite parce qu'on a retiré mon autorisation d'accéder au manoir Black. _

_-Sirius n'aurait jamais fait cela ! s'indigna Harry_

_-Ce n'est pas lui qui a la main sur cette protection, indiqua Loki. _

_Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre le sous-entendu : Albus Dumbledore refusait que Loki ne mette les pieds au manoir Black. _

_-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry_

_-Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, grommela Loki. Tu as toutes tes affaires ?_

_Harry avisa sa nouvelle malle qui renfermait ses affaires neuves. Comme Loki avait laissé toutes les anciennes à Privet Drive, il avait tout racheté à sa taille et de meilleure qualité. Sa malle possédait plusieurs compartiments et était verrouillée officiellement par un code et un mot de passe. Loki avait ajouté une protection supplémentaire invisible calibrée sur la signature magique, donc seul le garant magique et le protégé pouvaient ouvrir la malle. Non pas qu'Harry n'avait pas confiance en ses camarades mais ce n'était pas le cas de Loki qui se méfiait réellement de tout et de tous. Son sac de cours avait les mêmes prestations, outre, à l'instar de sa malle, un système de poche dimensionnelle pour permettre d'y mettre beaucoup de choses, ainsi qu'un sortilège d'allègement. _

_-Oui, répondit Harry. _

_-Très bien, fit Loki. Nous allons utiliser le transplanage d'escorte. _

_Harry grimaça. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser ce moyen de transport magique et il ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela. _

_-C'est obligé ? fit Harry_

_-Tu préférerais le magicobus ? proposa Loki_

_-Non, ça ira, se précipita Harry. _

_-Bien, sourit Loki. On y va. _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse. Loki l'entraîna rapidement côté moldu et ils arrivèrent devant le square Grimmaurd. Entre les numéro onze et treize, le manoir Black apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur. _

_-Elle est là, indiqua Harry, en notant la présence de son parrain sur le pas de la porte. Et Sirius aussi. _

_-Tu vas pouvoir y aller alors, fit Loki. Mais j'aurais bien voulu lui parler avant. _

_-Vous ne le voyez pas ? s'étonna Harry_

_-Non, bougonna Loki. De toute façon, si c'est un piège, tu as ton pendentif pour rentrer à la maison. _

_Nerveusement, Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux et toucha discrètement la chaîne autour de son cou. Quand il s'était réveillé de son séjour chez les druides, Loki lui avait confié un artefact de la famille Potter qui avait pour fonction de le protéger de toute attaque de faible intensité mais également d'être un portauloin d'urgence. Seul son garant magique pouvait l'enlever parce qu'il était relié à l'objet. _

_-Allez, avant qu'on se mette à pleurer, fit Loki. Sois sage et le bla bla habituel. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire ou pas et surtout, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce qu'on te demande. Si tu as un doute, tu as le carnet à double sens. _

_-Oui Loki, fit Harry. _

_L'instant suivant, le plus jeune se trouvait dans une étreinte puissante. _

_-Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, je ne serais pas fâché, assura Loki. C'est chez nous, ne n'oublie jamais. On est une famille, sois-en certain. _

_Harry savoura l'étreinte avant de reculer. _

_-On se retrouve sur le quai de la gare dans une semaine, d'accord ? sourit Loki_

_-Ok, répondit Harry. Au revoir Loki !_

_-Bonnes vacances Harry ! fit Loki_

_L'adolescent courut pour se jeter dans les bras de son parrain et se retourna pour saluer son garant magique avant qu'il ne quitte la place. Il salua correctement son parrain avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où était réunie la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione. Les embrassades durèrent quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour le _tea time_ pendant lequel les conversations fusaient. _

_Molly attendit que Sirius s'absente pour prendre la parole._

_-Harry, mon chéri, tu vas aller t'installer dans la chambre de Ron …_

_-Ou tu peux t'installer dans la chambre que j'ai décorée pour toi, intervint Sirius en revenant dans la pièce. _

_Molly et Sirius se fusillèrent du regard. _

_-Il restera avec les autres jeunes, décréta Molly. _

_-Alors qu'il y a beaucoup de chambres inutilisées ? railla Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans le même dortoir tout au long de l'année scolaire !_

_-Ils ont le même âge donc ils resteront ensemble ! siffla Molly_

_Harry observa les deux adultes se crêper le chignon. Autant il appréciait que Sirius veuille lui demander ce qu'il voulait, autant il n'aimait pas l'idée que Molly lui ordonne de rester avec Ron alors que, comme le signalait Sirius, le roux et lui passaient la majorité de l'année dans le même dortoir. _

_-Excusez-moi … fit Harry. _

_Il tenta sa chance plusieurs fois avant de laisser tomber. Comme Ginny et Ron étaient absorbés par la dispute, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête la sortie. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement et la jeune fille le mena dans les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier étage où d'un geste de baguette, elle récupéra ses affaires. Le brun avait eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans les chambres de la sœur et du frère. _

_-Je savais Ron bordélique … fit Harry. _

_-Oui, Ginny c'est la même chose, soupira Hermione. J'attendais ton arrivée pour pouvoir déménager. _

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry en suivant Hermione dans les étages supérieurs_

_-Tu ne te rends pas compte mais le fait que ton garant magique ne t'ait pas laissé ici quand le professeur Dumbledore l'a demandé a rappelé subtilement que tu étais un invité et non un membre de la famille Weasley, expliqua Hermione. Surtout, que le professeur Dumbledore n'a plus le droit de décider pour toi sans que tu aies ton mot à dire. _

_-C'est … confus, commenta Harry. _

_-Si le professeur Dumbledore était encore ton garant, sur son ordre, tu serais resté dans la chambre de Ron, réexpliqua Hermione. Mais puisque ce n'est plus le cas, personne ne peut se permettre de t'imposer quoi que ce soit. _

_-C'est logique, concéda Harry. Où sommes-nous ? _

_-Quand Sirius a annoncé que tu serais là jusqu'à la rentrée, je l'ai aidé à nettoyer et à aménager deux suites à côté de la sienne._

_-Deux ? releva Harry_

_-Disons qu'il sait que j'ai du mal à supporter Ginny dans l'intimité, grogna Hermione. C'est ta chambre. _

_Harry se trouva dans une pièce de bonne taille, avec un petit dressing et une salle de bain privée. Il nota immédiatement que les lieux semblaient bien mieux entretenus que les chambres de Ginny et de Ron. Il déposa sa malle et son manteau et rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre. _

_-Elles sont identiques, sourit Harry. _

_-C'était plus simple pour nous, répondit Hermione. La chambre de Sirius est au bout du couloir. Assieds-toi, nous devons parler avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de notre absence. _

_Intrigué, Harry obtempéra. _

_-D'abord, sache que nous sommes à l'étage des proches de la famille Black, commença Hermione. De ce fait, toutes les chambres sont calibrées sur les signatures magiques des personnes qui les occupent. _

_-Comment ? demanda Harry _

_-Ça s'est fait dès que tu as posé ta main sur la poignée de la porte, déclara Hermione. Sauf si tu l'autorises explicitement devant, personne ne peut passer la porte, mis à part le maître des lieux. _

_-Sirius ? demanda confirmation Harry_

_-C'est encore en cours de discussion, sourit Hermione. Oh, deuxième point, tu peux faire de la magie ici. _

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry_

_-Nous sommes sous fidelitas, ce qui veut dire que le ministère ne peut pas nous localiser si nous commettons une infraction, expliqua Hermione. En plus, même si c'était le cas, il serait incapable de dire si ce sont les enfants ou les adultes qui l'ont fait._

_-Pas bête, concéda Harry. C'est noté. _

_-Bon, descendons maintenant, nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard, fit Hermione. _

_Les deux amis descendirent dans la cuisine et leur retour fut plus remarqué que leur départ. _

_-Vous étiez où ? demanda Molly_

_-Hermione m'a conduit dans la chambre que Sirius a préparée pour moi, répondit simplement Harry. J'y ai déposé mes affaires. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a invité chez lui. _

_Harry ne se connaissait pas des talents aussi Serpentards mais il n'avait pas apprécié que Molly dispose de lui sans lui demander son avis, ce que Loki lui accordait systématiquement. _

_-Harry chéri … protesta Molly. _

_-Hermione et moi sommes venus chercher à boire et de quoi grignoter, coupa Harry. Hermione ?_

_-Par ici, indiqua Hermione. _

_Ils sortirent des verres, un pichet de jus de citrouille et des gâteaux secs de divers placards avant de quitter la cuisine pour passer dans un petit salon. Tout en piochant dans les réserves faites, les deux amis discutèrent en attendant que les Weasley déboulent dans la pièce. Mais à la place, ce fut Sirius qui entra. Il prit dans ses bras Harry pendant de longues minutes et s'installa avec eux au moment où Ginny et Ron déboulèrent. Ils restèrent interdits devant la position proche d'Hermione, Sirius et Harry mais décidèrent rapidement qu'ils ne diraient rien tout en prenant place. _

_-Pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens ? attaqua Ron_

_-Je devais régler quelques points avec mon garant magique, répondit Harry. _

_-Lesquels ? demanda Ginny_

_-C'est privé, répondit Harry. _

_-Allez, mec, on peut garder un secret, tu sais, fit Ron. _

_-Si ça ne concernait que moi, peut-être, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais il n'y a pas que moi d'impliqué donc il me faut au moins leur autorisation pour vous le dire. _

_-Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, gronda Ginny. _

_-Si, sourit Harry. Mais pas Loki. _

_-Tu ne peux plus faire un pas sans son autorisation, grogna Ron. _

_-Parce que tu te passerais de celle de ta mère ? lâcha Hermione. Loki Potter est désormais le tuteur d'Harry, c'est l'équivalent de tes parents. Tu irais à l'encontre des ordres de ta mère ? Non. Maintenant, Harry non plus ne ferait pas quelque chose que son garant magique lui interdirait. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'en discutait pas depuis qu'on sait qu'il n'habite plus chez les Dursley !_

_Harry comprit rapidement qu'il y avait eu de nombreuses discussions à son propos au manoir Black et qu'elles n'étaient pas forcément en sa faveur. _

_-Mais tu aurais pu venir plus tôt ! insista Ron_

_-Je ne pouvais pas, répondit simplement Harry. _

_Le brun garda le silence. Il se souvenait que parfois, il était resté étudier dans le bureau de Loki et il l'avait entendu marmonner qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier devant de parfaits inconnus et que ses proches ne le forceraient pas à parler. Or, avant même de prendre de ses nouvelles, Ron lui avait sauté dessus pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu passer les vacances avec lui. Quand s'étaient-ils autant éloignés ? Malheureusement, la réponse lui apparut immédiatement, depuis que Ron lui avait reproché de ne pas lui avoir donné le moyen de se faire inscrire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait rien fait. _

_-J'aimerai connaître ton ressenti par rapport à ce procès, fit Sirius en se raclant la gorge. Les journaux n'ont pas été avares de détails mais je ne sais pas comment tu l'as pris. _

_Harry se renfonça dans son siège. Même si les événements s'étaient enchaînés, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Après son séjour chez les druides, Loki lui avait proposé d'écrire un journal intime – pour lequel il lui avait enseigné un sort pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir le lire – pour commencer à évacuer les cauchemars qui émaillaient ses nuits. L'idée avait été confirmée par le psychiatre cracmol que Loki avait déniché pour lui et sans la présence pesante de Ron mais également d'Hermione, il avait pris plaisir à examiner honnêtement les situations dans lesquelles il plongeait immanquablement. _

_Concédant qu'il pouvait bien livrer quelques détails, Harry leur parla de la surprise de la convocation alors qu'il était déjà chez Loki. Son arrivée au ministère plus tôt pour un rendez-vous de son garant magique et l'annonce de son procès avancé alors qu'il n'était pas au courant. L'intervention de l'avocat de la famille Potter, prévenu des charges contre lui par le biais de Loki. Son acquittement devant la faiblesse des accusations. Il ne parla pas de son état catastrophique à son arrivée chez Loki, sa dépression à la suite de la mort de Cédric Diggory, son envie lancinante de ne plus vivre, la découverte de son réel état de santé, parce que ça n'intéressait clairement pas ni Ginny ni Ron et que c'était trop personnel pour se confier librement à Hermione et Sirius à cet instant. Il ne livra aucun détail sur Loki, d'abord parce que ce dernier voulait « cultiver le mystère » mais surtout parce que les questions qui avaient fusé étaient loin d'être de la curiosité saine. Son adresse passa dans la même catégorie, ainsi que son emploi du temps depuis qu'il était installé chez son garant magique. _

_Les jours suivants furent un peu étranges. Sur les conseils d'Hermione, Harry avait argué que seul Loki pouvait l'obliger à nettoyer le manoir Black de fond en comble et avait passé la majorité de son temps penché sur des grimoires poussiéreux en compagnie d'Hermione ou plus souvent, à se plonger dans des conversations décousues avec Sirius. Ron, Ginny et même Molly avaient tenté de le faire culpabiliser de ne pas passer de temps avec ses amis mais le brun leur avait fait remarquer qu'il côtoyait les deux plus jeunes toute l'année à l'école, contrairement à Sirius, et que ce n'était pas sa faute si la matrone les occupait. Molly dut s'avouer vaincue. _

_Était alors venu le temps d'acheter les affaires scolaires. Molly avait exigé la clé d'Harry pour aller lui chercher de l'argent mais Harry lui avait signalé que Loki avait déjà fait le nécessaire et que dans le cas contraire, il lui avait retiré suffisamment d'argent pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité en prime. Molly avait accepté et sous le regard ahuri du brun, Sirius avait révélé que la matrone était très inquiète que Loki s'occupe mal de lui et qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de son propre rôle de mère de substitution. _

_La sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse devant se faire sous très haute surveillance, tout le groupe devait circuler ensemble. Hermione et Harry avaient donc dû attendre dans le hall de la banque avec Nymphadora Tonks et Alastor Maugrey que les Weasley reviennent pour commencer leurs achats. _

_L'arrêt à la librairie fut l'un des plus longs de la sortie. Ayant redécouvert le plaisir de lire avec Loki, Harry avait débattu furieusement avec Hermione sur l'utilité de certains livres disponibles à la vente et ils avaient sollicité l'aide de Molly concernant l'entretien d'une maison magique. Ce n'était pas subtile pour un sou, le brun en était conscient, mais la matrone se tuait à la tâche au manoir Black – on ne pouvait pas dire que Ginny et Ron soient d'une grande aide – et que si la magie était présente, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne l'utilise pas. Hermione et Harry ne savaient pas si leurs arguments avaient porté mais dans le cas contraire, les grimoires qu'ils avaient achetés serviraient quand ils auraient leurs propres maisons. _

_Ils passèrent rapidement chez l'apothicaire mais quand ils furent devant la boutique de quidditch, les deux plus jeunes roux refusèrent littéralement de bouger. Molly dut hurler sur ses enfants pour qu'ils daignent continuer à avancer. Harry prit un assortiment de tous les parfums disponibles chez le glacier – surtout pour que Sirius puisse en manger – avant de rentrer au manoir Black. _

_Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé assez vite et comme d'habitude, ils durent partir en catastrophe, ce qui permit à Sirius de les accompagner sur le quai de la gare sous sa forme animagus. Alors qu'il observait le quai, une main au garrot du chien, Harry avait senti quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule. Puisque Patmol ne grognait pas, le brun comprit que c'était un ami. _

_-J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, sourit Loki. _

_-Oui, répondit Harry en souriant. Et vous ? Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé ?_

_-Jamais quand tu es concerné, assura Loki. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour discuter avec toi … _

_-Désolé, rougit Harry. Il y avait des valises qui n'étaient pas encore prêtes. _

_-Je m'en suis douté, renifla Loki. Puisque le train part dans quelques instants, j'aimerai que tu me racontes dès que tu arrives à l'école tes vacances et j'attends au moins une lettre par semaine, puisque j'en ferai de même. En attendant, est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? _

_Harry n'avait hésité que quelques instants avant se pencher vers Loki. _

_-J'aimerai que vous rassuriez monsieur et madame Weasley, souffla Harry. Je crois qu'ils sont inquiets que vous ne vous occupiez pas bien de moi. _

_-D'accord, accepta Loki en jetant un regard songeur au couple roux. Maintenant file et passe un bon voyage ! _

_-Merci ! fit Harry en se tournant vers ses amis_

_Deux minutes plus tard, le train démarrait et Harry s'installa dans le compartiment de Luna et de Neville en compagnie de Ginny. A sa plus grande surprise, peu après son arrivée au manoir Black, il avait appris qu'Hermione et Ron avaient été nommés préfets de Gryffondor. Autant il pouvait comprendre la nomination d'Hermione, pour celle de Ron, il était plus sceptique. Mais en laissant traîner ses oreilles, il avait appris que c'était uniquement parce qu'on ne voulait pas le nommer lui préfet que Ron avait été choisi. A cela, Harry avait simplement haussé des épaules. Peut-être que ça allait faire naître une vocation, qui sait … _

_Cela faisait un moment que le brun se rendait compte qu'il s'éloignait de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui tournait le dos – sa réaction quand il avait appris pour son don de fourchelangue avait été un coup dur – mais le tournoi avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. _

_Le voyage ne fit que lui donner raison sur les doutes qu'il nourrissait à propos du roux. Dès qu'il fut revenu de la réunion des préfets avec Hermione, Ron profita du fait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois pour lui faire de nombreux reproches, notamment de ne pas l'avoir invité sa sœur et lui dans son nouveau domicile ou encore, de ne pas les avoir prévenus de la stratégie qu'il avait l'intention d'appliquer lors du fameux procès. Harry s'était mordu la langue en se retenant de lui dire qu'il pouvait très bien également lui reprocher le manque flagrant de correspondance cet été et il avait subi les reproches sans broncher tout le long du reste du voyage. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

C'était donc avec soulagement qu'Harry avait accueilli la fin du voyage et qu'il avait grimpé dans les calèches avec ses amis. Toujours silencieux, il s'était installé à la table des Gryffondors et avait suivi avec attention la Répartition, ne tenant pas compte des plaintes de Ron qui voulait manger. Mais ce dernier, comme le reste des occupants de la Grande Salle, devait attendre que le directeur ait fini de faire son discours.

-Mes chers élèves, sourit Albus. Je sais que vous avez tous faim donc je vais être bref. Cette année, le ministère a décidé que pour veiller à ce que la qualité des cours donnés dans cette école soit optimale, il a décidé de nommer une inquisitrice pour évaluer chaque professeur. Je vous présente donc mademoiselle Dolores Ombrage, qui …

-Hum, hum.

Au plus grand effarement des élèves et des professeurs, le nouvel ajout de l'équipe enseignante se permit de couper le directeur pour déclamer son propre discours à son ode et à celui du ministère. Ce fut assez surpris que le vieux sorcier put reprendre la parole. Mais il fut de nouveau coupé.

-Enfin, pas trop tôt ! claqua une voix

Les regards se tournèrent vers les grandes portes pour découvrir un homme d'assez petit taille en tenue moldue entrer dans la salle et se diriger vers la table des professeurs, le visage de marbre. Le directeur perdit alors son air plus ou moins serein pour se renfrogner. Il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la personne qui faisait son entrée.

-Je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, serra les dents Albus. Loki Potter.


	8. Nouvelle dynamique

**_Nouvelle dynamique_**

Draco Malfoy était allongé dans son lit, songeur.

D'après son père, le professeur de défense aurait dû être la fameuse inquisitrice, Dolores Ombrage. Mais une semaine avant la rentrée, le ministre avait changé de fusil d'épaule – comme toujours après une visite d'Albus Dumbledore – et avait laissé la place à ce Potter.

Le blond n'ignorait pas qui était ce Loki Potter. La presse s'était déchaînée quand elle avait appris qu'Harry Potter était passé en jugement mais surtout qu'il avait été acquitté grâce à la prévenance et aux précautions prises par son garant magique, Loki Potter. Comme tout le monde, Draco s'était interrogé sur les liens exacts avec sa nouvelle charge – ils portaient le même nom de famille, quand même – mais il n'avait pas eu la décence de donner une interview pour s'expliquer ou même répondre aux questions des langues pendues du ministère.

Draco avait cru que puisque ce nouveau professeur était responsable d'un Gryffondor, il privilégierait cette maison mais il avait été agréablement surpris.

_Flash-Back_

_Après un premier cours où il avait présenté son programme et où il avait déclaré que les élèves pouvaient faire un feu de joie avec leur manuel de cours puisque ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait choisi car il était qu'une immense offense au bon sens, Loki Potter avait attaqué le deuxième par un cours théorique sur la politesse qui, quand elle était correctement utilisée, évitait environ quatre-vingts pourcents de conflits contre les créatures magiques, sorciers inclus. Même les Serpentards avaient été captivés par cette leçon de savoir-vivre car elle expliquait également une autre manière de conclure des affaires. Mais ce n'était pas au goût de certains. _

_-Un commentaire à faire, monsieur Weasley ? s'interrompit Loki doucereusement_

_-Ça ne va pas nous servir pour les BUSES, grommela Ron un peu plus fort. _

_-Parce que vous connaissez le programme des BUSES ? s'étonna faussement Loki. Félicitations, vous avez réussi à vous désintéresser de votre nombril. _

_La classe pouffa tandis que les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur rouge vif. _

_-Depuis le début du cours, je vous entends déclarer votre amour immodéré pour les Serpentards, railla Loki. A moins que vous ayez droit de vie et de mort sur vos camarades, personne, y compris moi, n'a envie de connaître votre avis sur l'accès à l'éducation de certains sorciers. Si ça vous dérange tellement de côtoyer certaines personnes, je ne peux que vous inviter à quitter cette école et à trouver des professeurs plus qualifiés pour qu'ils vous enseignent leur savoir. Mais en attendant, vous êtes ici et j'attends un minimum de respect de votre part. Et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Loki Potter n'avait pas dérogé à cette ligne de conduite et punissait équitablement chaque élève en infraction, peu importe la maison et l'année. Bien évidemment, Ron Weasley était celui qui se faisait le plus punir et il était allé se plaindre directement au professeur Dumbledore. Une semaine plus tard, Minerva McGonagall s'était présentée dans la salle de cours et avait déclaré devant la salle de classe muette de stupeur qu'elle non plus n'aimait pas qu'on dénigre les autres maisons sans raison, que ce soit dans son cours ou dans les couloirs et qu'elle lui retirait deux cents points pour insultes et incitation à la haine. Le meilleur avait été quand elle avait dardé son regard sur le rouquin qui se tassait dans son siège et qu'elle lui avait demandé si, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait puni, il aurait le toupet d'aller se plaindre au directeur parce qu'elle avait corrigé son comportement déplacé et odieux. Le professeur Potter était alors intervenu en déclarant que lui, quand il l'avait fait, partait avec un handicap majeur puisqu'il n'étendait pas la tolérance – inexistante, avait souligné Loki Potter – généralement accordée au Survivant à ses amis. Depuis, Weasley rasait les murs et évitait soigneusement la mademoiselle Je Sais Tout qui, d'après les rumeurs, l'avait déjà gratifié d'un beau sermon dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

Tout le monde avait bien noté que Loki Potter tolérait à peine les amis d'Harry Potter, du moins, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas montré patte blanche. Granger l'avait bien remarqué et ne faisait rien pour attirer l'attention du professeur négativement, au contraire de Weasley, que ce soit le frère et la sœur, qui prenaient des retenues à tour de bras.

Curieusement, et Draco n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, Potter n'allait plus systématiquement au secours de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, on ne les voyait plus si souvent ensemble. Le brun passait la majorité de son temps à la bibliothèque ou à l'entraînement de quidditch. Dès la rentrée, Draco avait repris son sport favori, c'est-à-dire faire sortir de leurs gonds les Gryffondors mais autant Weasley sautait à pieds joints dans le piège, autant Potter lui répondait sèchement et abandonnait le combat. C'était Théo qui lui avait fait alors remarquer que leurs rencontres devenaient beaucoup moins violentes car Potter voulait réellement ne pas avoir d'interaction avec lui.

Dans un sens, cela arrangeait le blond. Comme la plupart des enfants ayant des parents qui étaient mangemorts lors de la première guerre, il savait que les allégations d'Harry Potter à la fin du tournoi étaient véridiques. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres s'était présenté au manoir Malfoy, Draco avait été choqué par le faciès écailleux et sans nez du maître de son père. Pire, quand la représentation de son grand-père Abraxas s'était réfugié dans son salon particulier, comme il en avait l'habitude de faire pour lui enseigner les règles du clan Malfoy, il avait pesté car outre l'assurance qu'il avait dû payer une importante contrepartie en échange de l'utilisation d'un rituel de magie occulte pour revenir à la « vie », la Magie avait dû le punir pour lui donner un tel physique.

Le retour du seigneur des ténèbres avait également montré à Draco une autre facette de ses parents. Il savait par les bruits de couloirs que ses grands-parents, maternels comme paternels, étaient uniquement des sympathisants à la cause mais il ne se doutait pas des réelles motivations de ses parents à rejoindre le « maître ». Apprendre que si Lucius avait pris la marque des ténèbres, c'était parce qu'Abraxas avait été empoisonné et que son fils allait prendre le même chemin s'il ne pliait pas était perturbant, mais se rendre compte que Narcissa n'adhérait absolument pas à cette politique de massacres à l'aveugle et qu'elle comptait bien défendre son point de vue, baguette en main s'il le fallait, avait totalement choqué leur fils. Bien entendu, ce dernier avait prêté serment de ne rien divulguer des véritables positions de ses parents, aussi bien pour les protéger que pour le protéger lui, mais plusieurs semaines après cette révélation, il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Outre les allégeances contradictoires de ses parents et la nouvelle situation familiale de Potter, Draco devait s'occuper d'un autre point, Dolores Ombrage. L'inquisitrice envoyée par le ministère avait un avis tranché sur tout et tous et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Comme il s'agissait des premiers jours d'école, elle se contentait d'errer dans les couloirs mais Lucius avait prévenu son fils que son but était, outre celui de faire taire Harry Potter, de faire en sorte de chasser Albus Dumbledore de son poste.

-Draco ? Tu es réveillé ?

Le blond se redressa, intrigué et n'osant croire ses oreilles. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de Vincent Crabbe … mais il n'avait jamais parlé autant ni aussi intelligemment. Pour lui, il était, avec son acolyte Gregory Goyle, des demeurés en puissance.

Rapidement, il enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit de son lit. A sa plus grande surprise, Vince et Greg étaient présents, mais également Théo Nott et Blaise Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que … ?! s'étonna Draco

-Pitié, abandonne ton rôle de blonde et viens t'asseoir, leva les yeux au ciel Blaise. On doit parler.

Abasourdi, Draco obéit. Mais sa stupéfaction se lisait encore parfaitement.

-Ok, Vince et moi passions pour des boulets complets, craqua Greg. Mais c'était un rôle pour qu'on nous sous-estime ! Nos mères se doutaient que Tu Sais Qui allait revenir et elles voulaient qu'on puisse défendre nos idées sans le poids de la bêtise de nos pères. Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour, il est temps qu'on réfléchisse sérieusement à notre avenir.

Blaise et Théo hochèrent la tête, ce qui poussa Draco à refermer la bouche et à se questionner. Si les grands noms des mangemorts doutaient de l'idéologie du seigneur des ténèbres, c'était qu'il fallait creuser la question.

-Le doute est permis, concéda Draco. Il s'est fait vaincre par un sang mêlé de quinze mois et revient presque comme une fleur treize ans plus tard. Ça remet en cause son affirmation qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant.

-Mais on fait quoi ? demanda Vince

-D'abord, et je suis désolé d'oser le dire, il faut assurer nos arrières, décréta Théo. Je pense qu'une promesse magique comme quoi nous ne révèlerons à personne le contenu de nos discussions sans l'accord de tous les autres me semble nécessaire.

La bande hocha la tête et s'exécuta. En attendant de trouver quelque chose de plus sérieux, cela leur permettait de ne pas trahir les autres auprès des autres Serpentards qui idolâtraient le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est trouver qui il est vraiment, fit Draco. Il dit qu'il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard mais il n'a jamais révélé par quelle famille. Mère me disait toujours que ça l'intriguait.

-C'est vrai, confirma Blaise. On sait qu'il est passé par Poudlard donc c'est un élève. On peut partir des anciens Serpentards et si on ne trouve rien, on regardera dans les autres maisons.

-Parce que tu vois Tu Sais Qui être un Gryffondor ? pouffa Greg

-Ça ne serait pas si hallucinant, sourit Théo. Il attaque ceux qu'il a désigné les méchants, même s'il s'agit d'un bébé.

-En parlant de ça … se racla la gorge Vince. On fait quoi de Potter ? Je ne parle pas du prof.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco.

-Il nous laisse tranquille, répondit lentement Draco. Je crois qu'on peut lui retourner la faveur, du moins s'il ne nous attaque pas.

La sentence fut scellée par une poignée de main.

§§§§§

Loki avait passé la nuit chez lui pour traiter ses affaires en toute tranquillité mais quand il revint à l'école aux petites lueurs du jour, il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver ses appartements complètement retournés.

Depuis qu'il avait récupérer Harry chez les Dursley, il se doutait que ses relations avec Albus Dumbledore seraient, au mieux, tendues. Il était d'ailleurs à moitié étonné qu'il ait accepté qu'il soit le nouveau professeur de défense puisqu'ainsi, le directeur pourrait l'avoir à l'œil. Mais ce dont ce dernier ne se doutait pas, c'était que contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, il avait attentivement lu le contrat qui allait le lier à l'école et fait quelques corrections nécessaires pour ne pas devenir une jolie petite marionnette entre ses mains. Et pour enfoncer le clou, l'ancienne Faucheuse avait déboulé dans le bureau du ministre pour lui faire signer le contrat au plus vite – ce qu'il avait fait sans en lire une seule ligne – ce qui avait validé les modifications qu'il avait apporté. Quand le contrat final était finalement arrivé sur le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait dû avoir envie de manger sa barbe.

De ce fait, Loki n'avait pas l'obligation de rester au château une fois ses cours donnés. Oh, il n'en abusait pas non plus mais une à deux fois par semaine, il quittait l'école après le dîner pour traiter les affaires du clan Potter au nom d'Harry. Il aurait très bien pu le faire depuis le château mais il n'avait aucune confiance en Dumbledore pour ne pas mettre son nez dans ses affaires car dès sa première absence, il avait constaté que ses affaires avaient toutes été fouillées et que ça recommençait à chaque fois qu'il partait. Il ne savait pas ce que le directeur cherchait mais il n'était pas prêt de le trouver.

Loki remit en place tout ce qui avait été dérangé avant de détruire tous les sorts d'espionnage qui avaient été placés à son insu. Harry n'allait pas tarder prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui et il fallait qu'ils discutent rapidement de sujets personnels donc hors de question d'avoir un invité supplémentaire, de plus sans leur accord !

Tiens, en parlant du loup …

-Bonjour Loki, salua Harry.

-Salut Shadow, répondit Loki en le décoiffant. Entre, le petit déjeuner est arrivé.

Une à deux fois par semaine, tous les deux prenaient ce repas ensemble. C'était venu naturellement et personne ne s'en plaignait. Enfin, presque …

-Bien, je viens de voir Joshua, fit Loki. Les livres qui traitent de ta « vie » sont tous en train d'être retiré de la vente. Les premiers procès sont totalement en ta faveur puisqu'aucun auteur et aucun éditeur n'avait ton accord et encore moins celui de Dumbledore.

Loki ne signala pas que seul Harry serait dédommagé de la publicité négative que ça avait engendré. Il ne manquait plus que le vieux fou se fasse de l'argent sur leur dos !

-Il m'a également fait part d'un autre fait assez intéressant, fit Loki. Est-ce que tu savais que la maison où tes parents sont morts est devenue un musée ?

-Vraiment ? écarquilla des yeux Harry

-Oui, confirma Loki. Ils sont d'ailleurs enterrés sur la propriété, ce qui va totalement à l'encontre des us et coutumes Sang Pur.

La force de l'indignation de Joshua l'avait complètement surpris, ce qui avait poussé ce dernier à s'expliquer. La poigne ferme de Mort lui avait fait comprendre que le fait que des corps magiques n'aient jamais été enterrés dans un lieu adéquat était une immense offense à ses yeux.

-Personne ne s'en est rendu compte ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Personne n'a pu s'en indigner, déclara Loki, écœuré. D'après Joshua, le nouveau ministre voulait absolument rendre hommage à la famille à qui le monde sorcier devait sa liberté.

-C'était déjà Fudge ?! s'étonna Harry

-Eh oui, soupira Loki. Enfin bref, je voulais te demander si tu voulais faire déplacer les corps de tes parents, les soumettre aux rites mortuaires et les enterrer dans le caveau des Potter dans la demeure ancestrale.

-Euh … fit simplement Harry.

Loki éclata de rire.

-Je me doutais que tu répondrais quelque chose comme cela, ricana Loki. J'ai sorti ces grimoires des coffres des Potter pour que tu puisses comprendre de quoi je parle.

-Encore de la lecture ! soupira Harry

-Et tu peux toujours demander à tes amis Sang Pur ou même nés de sorciers des précisions, continua Loki sans prendre en compte l'interruption.

-D'accord, soupira Harry.

-Eh, Shadow, fit Loki. Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je te donne tout cela. Ce sont des choses qu'en tant qu'Héritier Potter, tu aurais dû connaître dès ton enfance. On est en train de rattraper pas mal de choses en très peu de temps.

-Je sais, souffla Harry. Mais c'est dur !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, puisque j'apprends en même temps que toi, répondit Loki. Mais il est hors de question que tu passes à côté de quoi que ce soit parce que l'un de nous deux s'est montré paresseux. Ce que tu apprends maintenant te servira toute ta vie.

-C'est juste que j'ai toujours pensé que ça ne servait qu'à donner des grands airs aux Serpentards, grommela Harry.

-Pourtant, ton camarades Neville est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, pointa Loki. Comment tu en es venu à penser cela ?

Harry se renfonça dans son siège gêné. La réponse était évidente.

-Ne me forcez pas à le dire, murmura Harry.

-Je veux entendre les choses clairement, rappela Loki.

Il se souvenait de sa mauvaise habitude de toujours parler par suggestion et par sous-entendu pour ne pas avoir à mettre des mots sur les sujets sensibles. Loki voulait qu'Harry puisse se sentir à l'aise avec lui.

-Ron, avoua du bout des lèvres Harry.

Loki retint un sourire victorieux, par égard à Harry. Une fois la surprise passée à l'annonce de la nomination de Loki au poste de professeur de défense, Harry avait été invité par ce dernier à venir le voir le lendemain soir après le dîner dans ses appartements. Les deux Potter avaient longuement discuté et au moment où le plus jeune en était venu aux réactions du roux pendant la semaine et durant le voyage en train, Loki avait longuement pesté sur son comportement qui méritait des baffes. C'était d'ailleurs depuis ce jour qu'il ne loupait pas le roux et très vite, sa sœur l'avait rejoint, surtout parce qu'il était clair qu'elle avait l'intention de devenir la petite amie du Survivant, au même titre que son frère voulait lui inculquer la bonne manière de « penser ».

Malheureusement pour eux, Loki était passé par là et il avait fait annuler les suggestions magiques qui voulaient qu'Harry soit très sensible à tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le brun ne se tenait plus aussi fidèlement aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Sans les consignes magiques, il s'était rendu compte que le roux voulait absolument rester sur des querelles infantiles alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant que dehors, Voldemort était sur le point de plonger le pays dans une terreur absolue. Loki avait été clair, Voldemort n'était pas du genre à épargner qui que ce soit et si Harry devait y être mêlé, il allait faire en sorte qu'il puisse compter sur des alliés sûrs et à ses yeux, les deux derniers Weasley n'étaient pas prêts de l'être.

-Bref, fit Loki. Tu connais mon avis sur ce personnage et je connais le tien. Nous sommes d'accord que nous ne sommes pas d'accord.

Harry sourit malgré lui. Le plus jeune était persuadé que son meilleur ami pourrait se révéler plein de bonnes surprises, Loki était convaincu du contraire et il s'agissait d'une dispute récurrente entre eux deux. Ils en rigolaient bien mais elle illustrait parfaitement leurs divergences d'opinion.

-Sur un sujet moins litigieux, je voudrais savoir si tu avais une idée pour les fêtes de fin d'année, demanda Loki.

-Je ne reste pas à Poudlard ? s'étonna Harry

-Si tu ne le veux pas, non, martela Loki. Cependant, j'imagine que pour ma première année ici, je devrais rester ici, gracieuseté de Dumbledore. Mais ce ne sera pas une raison pour que toi aussi, même si je préférerai t'avoir sous les yeux.

-Je peux y réfléchir ? demanda Harry

-Bien entendu, sourit Loki. Nous sommes à peine en octobre, tu as un peu de temps. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, tu ne seras pas là le soir de Samain dès la fin des cours. Tu ne rentreras à l'école que le lendemain matin.

-Samain ? releva Harry

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas à cause d'un idiot qui a oublié de t'apprendre ce que tu devrais savoir, pesta Loki. Attends … Halloween ?

-D'accord, comprit Harry. Mais pourquoi Samain ?

-Si tu écoutes bien ceux qui sont nés dans les familles sorcières en Grande Bretagne, ils parlent tous de Samain, la fête sorcière, expliqua Loki. Halloween est la fête moldue qui n'est pas du tout célébrée dans le monde sorcier. C'est Dumbledore qui l'appelle ainsi pour « ne pas dépayser ceux qui viennent du monde moldu ». Ce qui est une ineptie car ces enfants ne sont plus moldus mais sorciers et donc, ils doivent apprendre correctement leur nouvelle culture.

Ses premières années en tant que Faucheuse avaient beau l'avoir soigneusement tenu écarté de la Grande Bretagne magique, malgré cela, il avait bien noté que dans les autres communautés magiques et plus particulièrement sorcières, l'intégration des enfants nés de moldus était beaucoup plus complète. Les enfants étaient repérés dès leur premier éclat de magie, inscrits dans une école primaire spéciale pour apprendre les fondements de leur nouvelle société ce qui faisait que dès qu'ils entraient en école de magie, ils avaient les mêmes bases que les autres. Mais visiblement, la Grande Bretagne tenait à sa place de brebis galeuse.

-Mais ce n'est pas le moment, balaya Loki. Tu as tout juste le temps de récupérer tes affaires et d'aller en cours. Allez, sois sage et si tu fais des bêtises, ne te fais pas prendre.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Des parents ne doivent pas dire cela à leurs enfants, rit Harry.

-Je suis réaliste, haussa des épaules Loki. C'est dans la nature des enfants de faire des bêtises et il faut qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller tout seul. Donc autant donner des conseils qui servent.

-Je ne suis pas un délinquant, tu sais ? pointa Harry

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que ça ne te servira pas, rétorqua Loki. On ne va pas avoir ce débat maintenant. Que dis-tu de demain soir ? On sera vendredi et tu pourras même dormir ici, enfin si tu n'as pas d'entraînement.

-D'accord, accepta Harry. Bonne journée Loki !

-A toi aussi, Shadow, répondit Loki alors que le jeune homme passait la porte.

§§§§§

Severus Snape faisait tourner un verre d'alcool entre ses doigts.

La rentrée scolaire, qui avait eu lieu plus d'un mois auparavant, avait réservé bien des surprises. La nomination de Dolores Ombrage en tant qu'inquisitrice, certes, était une nouvelle dont il se serait bien passé – il avait eu quelques mots avec elle quand il était sorti libre de son accusation d'appartenir au mouvement mangemort parce qu'il était espion – mais la plus surprenante était bien d'avoir accordé le poste de défense à un Potter. Il s'était préparé à le haïr comme le fils Potter mais ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme il aurait pu le penser.

_Flash-Back_

_La première réunion de l'équipe enseignante, qui avait lieu trois jours après la rentrée scolaire, venait de se terminer. La plupart des professeurs avaient déjà quitté la pièce, dont Albus Dumbledore, et seuls restaient les directeurs de maison et Loki Potter, perdu dans ses pensées. _

_-Vous avez besoin d'une escorte pour aller à vos appartements ? cracha Severus avec venin _

_Loki sursauta, plongé dans l'étude des sorts de coercition cachés dans la pièce, et il ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit. _

_-Mon nom est Loki Potter, pas James, tança Loki. Veuillez vous rappeler que ce crétin est mort !_

_-Ayez un peu de respect ! attaqua Minerva_

_-J'en ai pour lui parce qu'au moment de sa mort, il a protégé sa famille jusqu'au bout, accorda Loki. Mais en tant qu'être vivant ? James Potter était un imbécile et un crétin, et je pèse mes mots. _

_-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? hoqueta Pomona_

_-Il se trouve que j'ai pu discuter avec l'avocat de la famille qui l'a très bien connu, railla Loki. Croyez-moi, on est loin de pouvoir l'encenser. J'ai également le journal intime de Lily Potter et même si elle a une image très négative de lui les premières années de sa scolarité, en lisant entre les lignes on comprend qu'il n'est pas du tout exemplaire. C'est le père de mon protégé, sûrement un cousin lointain, mais je ne suis pas James Potter. _

_-Vous êtes de la même famille donc vous avez les mêmes tares familiales ! cracha Severus_

_-Si je suis votre logique, vous êtes exactement comme votre père, non ? retourna vicieusement Loki_

_Severus sursauta. Être comparé à Tobias Snape n'était pas du tout un compliment. _

_-Tout comme Harry, j'ai perdu mes parents encore bébé, grinça Loki. J'ai été confié à des membres de ma famille qui haïssaient tout ce que je représentais, quand ils ne me crachaient pas carrément dessus. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et tout au long de mon enfance, on m'a reproché de ressembler à un homme que je n'ai jamais connu et je refuse de revivre ça parce que vous ne pouvez pas dépasser mon nom de famille ! _

_Severus se recula, un peu choqué qu'on lui tienne tête. _

_-Harry m'a raconté la manière dont vous comportez avec lui, continua Loki. Vous détestiez son père, ça, tout le monde l'a compris. Mais quand est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il était James Potter ? Il s'est toujours présenté comme Harry, juste Harry, et vous l'avez toujours considéré et vu ses actes comme s'il était James Potter. Avez-vous une explication ? _

_-Il se conduit comme si l'école lui appartenait, grogna Severus, clairement de mauvaise foi. _

_-Vraiment ? railla Loki. Alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'était Poudlard avant que ce Hagrid ne vienne le chercher chez les Dursley pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier ? _

_-Hagrid ? releva Filius, totalement abasourdi_

_-Dursley ? fit Severus. Je ne connais pas de famille sorcière de ce nom. _

_-Qui a dit que je parlais d'une famille sorcière ? ricana Loki. Avant que je ne le récupère, Harry vivait dans une famille totalement moldue composée de Vernon Dursley, son fils Dudley et sa femme Pétunia. Née Evans. _

_Severus fut comme frappé en plein cœur. Non, ce n'était pas … _

_-Tunie ? murmura Severus. Il était chez Tunie ? _

_-Vous connaissez cette personne ? s'étonna Minerva_

_-C'est la sœur de Lily, souffla Severus. Elle haït tout ce qui est magique. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté le fils de Lily … Si j'avais su … _

_-Est-ce que vous avez vraiment voulu savoir ? coupa Loki. Dès les premiers instants, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas aimé dans sa famille et j'ai tout fait pour l'aider. Quelle est votre excuse pour avoir volontairement ignoré un enfant maltraité ?_

_-Le professeur Dumbledore … protesta Pomona. _

_-Vu l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé Harry, j'ai pas mal de doute sur les motivations d'Albus Dumbledore concernant son bien-être, assura Loki. _

_Le professeur de défense se tourna vers le professeur de potions. _

_-Tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à mes questions honnêtement, je vous conseille de ne pas m'adresser la parole et encore moins de dire un seul mot sur Harry ou moi, déclara Loki. Parce que si j'entends quoi que ce soit, vous n'allez pas apprécier ma réaction. _

_Fin Flash-Back _

Severus s'était fait envoyer en pleine face son comportement puéril à l'encontre d'un enfant qui ne connaissait rien de son passé et pire que tout, les directeurs de maison s'étaient fait accuser à mots couverts d'avoir ignoré la détresse d'un enfant. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire le contraire car tout le monde avait vu qu'Harry Potter était loin de l'image d'un enfant aimé et choyé par sa famille et pourtant, il avait fallu qu'un parfait inconnu n'ait pas hésité à le retirer de sa famille pour qu'ils se rendent compte que leur instinct, qu'ils avaient fait taire sous l'assurance d'Albus Dumbledore qui certifiait que l'enfant exagérait sûrement, avait totalement raison. Curieusement, le professeur de potions craignait plus le professeur de défense que le directeur de Poudlard, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu en action.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, la marque des ténèbres brûla atrocement le bras de Severus. Renonçant à avaler d'une traite son verre, il s'empara de son « uniforme », vérifia que ses potions de premier secours étaient toutes à leur place avant de quitter le château sans tambour ni lumière.

Sans même remarquer que son départ avait été attentivement suivi.


	9. Comment traduire une prophétie ?

_**Note de l'auteur**__** :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté mes fictions et je vous assure que je les lis toutes avec attention car elles me font chaud au coeur.  
Je profite de cette note pour vous informer que j'ai publié deux one-shot en parallèle à **_**Or ****damné **_**et à **_**Renouveau**_**. La première est publiée en tant qu'OS et se nomme **_**Et si les Potter avaient quitté le pays**_** et il me semble que le titre est des plus explicites ! Le second se trouve dans le recueil Brèves de vie et se nomme **_**Quand Poudlard se rebelle**_**. Si j'ai décidé de le publier là, c'est à cause d'un élément bien particulier que vous aurez tôt fait de découvrir.  
Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

* * *

**_Comment traduire une prophétie ? _**

-Il parait que tu as un maître, ricana Loki.

_-Tu plaisantes, petit con ?_ rugit Mort. _J'ai autre chose à faire que d'obéir comme un chien à un abruti qui n'aurait fait que réunir trois objets !_

Loki avait continué à travailler le rituel pour permettre aux Entités de parler et il avait pu le stabiliser. Certes, il s'en sortait toujours avec une migraine carabinée mais maintenant, il pouvait se permettre de le réutiliser sans devenir totalement fou. Pour éviter d'alerter tout le monde qu'il faisait de la magie « noire », il limitait la réalisation du rituel au refuge de Chaos qu'il avait fini par appeler les Abysses.

_-Ces fameuses Reliques de la Mort …_ sourit Chaos.

_-Je ne te remercie pas pour ce cadeau empoisonné ! _pesta Mort

-C'était une idée de Chaos ? s'étonna Loki

_-Et oui !_ se félicita Chaos. _J'avais parié avec Mort que les humains seraient assez stupides pour croire qu'ils pourraient avoir le dessus sur l'un d'entre nous._

-Les frères Peverell n'ont pas existé alors ? demanda Loki

_-Si,_ répondit Chaos. _C'est leur père Liam qui a créé les reliques. Muse lui a insufflé l'histoire des trois frères et il l'a raconté à ses fils tout au long de leur enfance. Ils en ont profité pour la raconter à leurs amis qui ont commencé à répandre le conte dans leur entourage. Sur son lit de mort, Liam leur a confié les artefacts et je me suis vraiment frotté les mains. _

Loki entendit Mort grommeler en bruit de fond.

_-Les rares crétins qui ont réussi à rassembler les trois voulaient simplement toujours plus de pouvoir,_ siffla Mort. _J'ai dû me retenir de les envoyer dans le néant pour leur apprendre la vie. Tu as été le seul à ne pas le vouloir. _

_-Mais tu n'as pas posé cette question pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie,_ fit remarquer Chaos.

-Non, avoua Loki. Je sais que Dumbledore veut les reliques et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il a eu en sa possession la cape d'invisibilité. Il a volé la baguette de sureau à Grindelwald mais je refuse qu'il puisse récupérer la pierre de résurrection, bien que j'ai envie de le voir encore une fois mourir à petit feu avec la malédiction de Voldemort.

_-Tu veux donc détruire les horcruxes, _comprit Chaos.

-Au moins les mettre hors de portée de Dumbledore, fit Loki. Mais c'est le seul que j'ai vu avoir fractionné son âme.

_-Il y en a plus,_ répondit gravement Mort. _Voldemort est le seul à avoir eu la folie de le faire autant de fois pour ne pas mourir. _

-D'où viennent les horcruxes ? demanda Loki, intrigué

_-Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore et Voldemort croient, les horcruxes sont à l'origine un acte d'amour, _répondit Mort.

Loki écarquilla les yeux et il sentit l'incrédulité de Chaos.

_-Tu connais l'expression « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » ?_ demanda Mort_. C'est tout ce qui reste des anciens rites d'union qui étaient communs aux êtres magiques comme aux moldus. A l'époque, les mariages avaient un caractère irrévocable car seules les âmes-sœurs pouvaient s'unir de cette façon car destinées l'une à l'autre._

-Et ceux qui ne trouvaient pas leurs âmes-sœurs ? demanda Loki

_-Les autres couples signaient simplement un contrat, _répondit Mort. _Enfin bref. Dans les anciens rites, les âmes-sœurs laissaient un morceau de leur âme en l'autre. Ça a donné des idées à certains … _

_-Les sorciers sont vraiment tordus,_ commenta Chaos.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Loki

_-Les autres peuples magiques n'ont jamais ressenti l'envie de défier la mort, _expliqua Mort. _Ils ont d'autres torts mais pas celui-là. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu veux t'occuper des horcruxes. Pourquoi ?_

-Avec tout ce que j'apprends sur Dumbledore, je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'il veut récupérer tous les lauriers concernant la mort de Voldemort, déclara Loki.

_-C'est logique,_ concéda Chaos. _Il a manipulé ton enfance dans un but bien précis et ça ne passait pas par le fait que tu sois heureux. Reste à savoir pourquoi._

-Est-ce que je ne marche pas sur les plates-bandes de Destinée ? demanda doucement Loki

Chaos et Mort gardèrent quelques instants le silence. Destinée était parmi la plus nébuleuse des Entités mais surtout l'une des plus importantes. Parler en son nom était délicat, au bas mot.

-_Loki … Nous savons pourquoi tu es dans cette dimension,_ fit Mort.

-Je vous écoute, fit Loki.

-_Tu es arrivé au moment où ton alter ego était sur le point de renoncer à vivre,_ expliqua Chaos. _Toi, tu as su reprendre confiance et te battre pour tes convictions. Ce n'est pas le cas ici. _

_-Dans cette dimension, si tu n'avais pas récupéré Harry, il se serait laisser embrasser par les détraqueurs, _révéla Mort_. Voldemort aurait pris le ministère à la fin de l'année, Poudlard la semaine suivante puis aurait étendu_ _son expansion sur toute l'Europe en dévoilant l'existence du monde magique aux moldus. Avant même que les communautés magiques n'auraient pu se réunir pour éviter la catastrophe, la guerre aurait été totale et les plus puissantes armes moldues auraient été utilisées pour détruire tous les lieux magiques. Cette dimension aurait été détruite dans un siècle à peine. _

-Juste parce que je serais mort ? hoqueta Loki

_-A travers les siècles et les dimensions, Destinée a toujours eu des champions pour faire perdurer les mondes, en bien comme en mal, _répondit Chaos_. Ces champions n'étaient pas forcément destinés à montrer le chemin mais ils étaient là au bon moment et au bon endroit. Tu étais là pour donner une chance aux sorciers, à Dumbledore comme à Voldemort notamment, de faire les bons choix pour l'avenir du monde. _

_-Pour résumer, le destin de ce monde a été scellé, _récapitula Mort_. Mais puisque Vie voulait te redonner une chance, elle a choisi ce monde condamné pour que ton alter ego puisse avoir droit à ce que tu n'avais jamais eu et Temps t'a amené au moment exact où Destinée a compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour cette dimension. Donc non, tu ne marches pas sur les plates-bandes de Destinée puisqu'elle nous fait confiance le temps que tu resteras ici. Après … qui sait ? _

_-Donc oui, tu peux t'occuper tranquillement des horcruxes, _résuma Chaos_. Allez, je suis impatient, tu commences par quoi et comment ?_

§§§§§

Lucius Malfoy se redressa lentement pour laisser la place au mangemort suivant.

L'été n'avait pas été spécialement joyeux. Après avoir tous été convoqués par Voldemort à son retour, ce dernier avait fait le tour de ses mangemorts encore libres et leur avait fait payer le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas tenté de le retrouver avant de leur ordonner de sonder leurs proches pour savoir qui serait prêt à rejoindre ses rangs. Après sa propre séance de doloris, Lucius s'était enfermé dans son bureau et s'était saoulé jusqu'au coma éthylique pour oublier la douleur. Une fois remis, il avait réfléchi sérieusement à son statut de mangemort. Bien entendu, il savait que les affaires fonctionnaient généralement mieux en temps de paix mais il s'était rendu compte que les doutes concernant son attachement à la cause de Voldemort l'avaient poussé à étendre ses affaires hors de l'archipel, alors que sous Grindelwald, l'essentiel des affaires de la famille n'avait pas bougé.

Autre point qui le chiffonnait, Voldemort s'était intéressé à Draco, son fils unique, et cela lui avait rappelé ce qui s'était passé pour lui. En effet, après avoir échoué à convertir Abraxas à sa cause, Voldemort avait séduit Lucius avant de se rendre compte qu'il suivrait l'avis de son père. Ça n'avait été que quand il avait empoisonné le patriarche Malfoy et menacé subtilement d'en faire de même avec le nouveau lord que Lucius s'était incliné. Le blond avait donc peur que son maître ne menace son héritier pour le faire plier et qu'il piège le plus jeune pour qu'il se soumette à son tour.

Un éclat de voix de Voldemort fit revenir le blond à la situation présente. Quatre mois avaient été, semble-t-il, suffisants pour que leur maître se calme et qu'il établisse ses actions à venir. Libérer les mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban était une évidence mais également reconstituer ses troupes également, puisque la majorité d'entre elles, quand elles n'étaient pas emprisonnées à la prison sorcière ou mortes sur le champ de bataille, étaient désormais trop vieilles pour combattre pleinement. Voldemort louchait particulièrement sur les enfants de ses mangemorts encore scolarisés pour former sa nouvelle génération. Mais honnêtement, il n'avait rien pour les attirer.

Cela faisait un moment que Lucius avait laissé tomber le voile du fanatisme forcé pour juger objectivement les buts de celui qu'il servait contre son gré. Même s'il avait parlé de restaurer les us et coutumes sorcières et de mieux contrôler l'arrivée des enfants nés de moldus, rien n'avait été fait en ce sens : il faisait en sorte d'écarter de son chemin toutes les personnes qui s'opposaient à lui et son accession au pouvoir, son idéologie était acceptée par de plus en plus de personnes qui détenaient un certain pouvoir mais Voldemort n'avait jamais cherché à se frayer un chemin sur la place politique car il avait toujours préféré celui du sang, même quand cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Oh, et il n'oubliait pas sa nouvelle lubie : Harry Potter. Il avait été particulièrement vexé que le désormais adolescent l'ait empêché de continuer sa quête de pouvoir non pas une mais trois fois : lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow pour « rencontrer » le couple Potter, quand il avait utilisé Quirinus Quirell, le nouveau professeur de défense, pour revenir d'Albanie vers l'Ecosse pour voler la pierre philosophale et en s'échappant peu après sa « renaissance » alors que sa mort devait être le début de son nouveau règne. Les ordres de Voldemort avaient d'ailleurs été clairs : seul lui aurait le droit de le tuer mais rien n'empêchait les mangemorts de le lui apporter.

Malgré tout, ce qui intriguait Lucius était les questions que son maître posait sur les prophéties. Il avait longuement interrogé les mangemorts Sang Pur sur la divination et il avait même ordonné que tous les grimoires sur le sujet soient amenés sans délai au manoir qu'il occupait. Ce qui avait réellement interpellé le blond quand il avait donné ses ordres, c'était la réaction sans ambiguïté de Severus qui s'était encore plus raidi que d'habitude. Lucius avait tenté de l'intercepter après la réunion et aux suivantes mais Severus était pire qu'une anguille quand il s'agissait de se fondre dans la masse.

Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir des réponses claires et également discuter de sujets plus délicats. Le blond avait toujours fait en sorte de se débrouiller tout seul, quand il n'était pas en position de force. Mais quand il s'agissait de sa famille, il prenait toutes les précautions et ne laissait rien au hasard.

Quand la réunion prit fin, Lucius s'inclina avec les autres avant de s'éclipser pour rattraper Severus. Heureusement, les mangemorts présents ne se sentaient pas encore assez importants pour oser l'importuner.

-Severus, fit simplement Lucius en arrivant auprès de lui.

Le maître de potions se retourna à demi avant d'hocher la tête et de continuer son chemin. L'aristocrate s'était bien gardé de le toucher car il savait parfaitement que son interlocuteur avait horreur de cela, sûrement à cause d'un traumatisme dans son enfance. Il n'avait jamais demandé car il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire privée. Il le suivit donc tranquillement hors du manoir de Voldemort et transplanèrent dans le quartier magique de Londres. Severus disparut rapidement côté moldu et après un instant d'appréhension – et avoir changé sa cape en un manteau long – Lucius lui emboîta le pas. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche dans les beaux quartiers – le blond ne se lassait jamais d'admirer l'architecture moldue – ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant discret. Par acquis de conscience, l'aîné vérifia que les sorts de base avaient été posés pour que leur conversation demeure confidentielle.

-Te serais-je devenu indispensable ? railla Severus

-Je t'emmerde, grogna Lucius.

-Que de si vilains mots sortant de cette bouche si délicate, insista Severus avec un rictus railleur.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, s'irrita Lucius. Tu connais la raison pour laquelle le maître se renseigne sur les prophéties. Je veux savoir.

Severus perdit toute couleur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que … protesta Severus.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, siffla Lucius. Je t'ai vu réagir.

Severus voulut tenir tête à Lucius mais il était fatigué de se cacher.

-Il existe une prophétie, révéla lentement Severus. Une prophétie concernant le maître. C'est moi qui l'aie entendu et qui le lui aie rapporté. Du moins, la partie que j'ai entendu. Il a décidé d'y croire et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas se réaliser.

-Qu'est-ce que cette prophétie annonçait ? demanda Lucius

-Elle indique qu'il existe une personne qui pourrait le vaincre, avoua Severus.

Lucius fut pris d'un sombre pressentiment.

-Quand est-ce qu'il a entendu cette prophétie ? demanda Lucius

-Il y a quinze ans environ, soupira Severus.

-Est-ce que c'est pour cela qu'il a attaqué les Potter ? demanda Lucius

-Oui, répondit Severus.

-Potter a donc une chance de le vaincre ? fit Lucius

-A condition que Dumbledore ne le modèle pas à son image, grinça Severus.

-Alors c'est à nous d'agir, décréta Lucius.

Severus ne put que le fixer, choqué.

§§§§§

Harry se réveilla en sursauts et haletant. Sans perdre de temps, il s'empara de son journal et écrivit hâtivement de dont il se souvenait de son rêve.

Son retour à l'école s'était mieux passé que les années précédentes. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré face à face des détraqueurs, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans faire de cauchemars qui le secouaient au point de le laisser en larmes dans son lit. L'été suivant sa troisième année, il lui était arrivé de se réveiller en hurlant et son oncle lui avait appris qu'il ne tolèrerait aucunement de nouveaux réveils en fanfares. De retour à l'école, le brun avait appris à entourer ses rideaux de sorts de silence, de sorte qu'aucun de ses camarades ne se doutait de ses nuits agitées, sauf quand ils le voyaient sortir du lit, ce qui n'était arrivé que quelques fois à Neville.

Depuis que Loki était entré dans sa vie, Harry était suivi par un psychologue cracmol qui lui faisait comprendre doucement que sa vie était très loin d'être classique, à défaut d'être « normale ». Comme il était scolarisé, leurs rendez-vous étaient étendus à une fois par semaine, son garant magique s'étant arrangé pour qu'il puisse quitter l'école tous les samedi matin en tant qu'Héritier Potter, règle méconnue et soigneusement dissimulée par le directeur.

Depuis la rentrée, Harry faisait régulièrement le même rêve : il se trouvait dans une salle contenant de très hautes étagères remplies de sphères en verre et il lui semblait qu'il en recherchait une bien précise. Toutefois, il se réveillait avant d'avoir mis la main dessus. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Loki mais en feuilletant les pages de son journal, il se rendit compte que ça arrivait trop souvent pour que ce soit normal.

Soupirant, Harry referma son journal et le referma avant de sortir de son lit pour prendre ses affaires et aller faire sa toilette. Comme toujours, il était le premier levé mais contrairement à Molly Weasley, Loki ne s'en était pas offusqué et lui avait conseillé d'occuper utilement son temps au lieu de se tourner les pouces. Vingt minutes plus tard, le brun était prêt pour la journée et il prit un grimoire que lui avait acheté son garant magique pour aller le lire dans la salle commune. Les livres que ce dernier lui avait confiés pendant sa convalescence lui avait fait subtilement comprendre que ce n'était pas en se basant sur ce qu'il apprenait à l'école qu'il allait réussir sa vie. Bon nombre d'informations qu'il avait lu lui avaient semblé indispensables mais pourtant, les professeurs les laissaient de côté. Quant à savoir si c'était fait volontairement ou non, c'était la grande question. Le brun avait alors décidé d'élargir ses lectures et ses devoirs s'en ressentaient.

-Bonjour, notre frère brun, fit une voix qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt.

-Salut à vous, mes frères roux, rit Harry.

Fred et Georges s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'Harry et après un regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas contre, ils lui firent un gros câlin à trois. Depuis le jour où ils l'avaient récupéré chez les Dursley avec la voiture trafiquée de leur père, les jumeaux s'étaient rendu compte de nombreuses choses, à commencer que le brun n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec les câlins impromptus et que les allégations de leur plus jeune frère ne correspondaient pas du tout à leurs observations. Petit à petit, ils avaient donc apprivoisé le brun et ils pouvaient presque se targuer d'être proches d'Harry et non du Survivant. Ils avaient respecté le fait que le garant magique de leur frère brun ne leur fasse pas confiance d'emblée – même s'ils avaient tenté d'alerter les adultes de ce qu'ils avaient vu – et ils ne forçaient pas leur ami à parler en leur faveur à son aîné, comme Ron.

-Es-tu tombé de ton lit ? demanda Fred

-Ou bien ce sont les ronflements de Ron qui t'ont réveillé ? termina Georges

-Première solution, rit Harry.

-Pas de chance, sourit Georges.

Tous les trois discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves commencent à descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Harry attendit qu'Hermione et Neville soient là à leur tour pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait cessé d'attendre Ron car Loki avait été intraitable : hors de question que les professeurs lui reprochent quoi que ce soit, à commencer par arriver en retard en cours. Or, le roux attendait la dernière minute pour se lever et mangeait – ou se bâfrait, lâchait parfois Hermione – jusqu'à la dernière seconde, quitte à être en retard à son premier cours. Bien sûr, Ron en avait été vexé mais il ne pouvait rien dire sans passer pour un gamin capricieux.

La journée se déroulait tranquillement et Harry s'apprêtait à faire ses devoirs dans la Grande Salle le soir venu lorsqu'il entendit les conversations s'éteindre rapidement. Même si la plupart des élèves croyaient sans problème les mensonges relayés par la Gazette du Sorcier, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne l'épiaient pas dès que quelque chose lui tombait dessus.

-Monsieur Potter, croassa une voix derrière lui.

-Mademoiselle Ombrage, répondit Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Elle avait rapidement obtenu le surnom de crapaud rose et était guère apprécié des professeurs comme des élèves. Les premiers parce qu'elle se permettait d'intervenir dans les cours qu'elle « inspectait », les seconds parce qu'elle faisait de nombreuses remarques sur leur comportement qu'elle jugeait « inconvenant ».

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, ordonna Dolores.

-Bien madame, fit Harry.

L'adolescent suivit donc l'envoyée du ministère dans la pièce qu'elle s'était aménagée pour recevoir et sourit à Harry en lui proposant de s'asseoir. Ce dernier sentit son instinct se mettre en alerte, encore plus quand il sentit son médaillon le brûler alors qu'il portait la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il se garda donc bien de goûter au liquide suspect.

-Monsieur Potter, fit Dolores après qu'il eut reposé sa tasse dans sa soucoupe. Il semblerait que vous ayez changé de tuteur cet été.

-Oui, madame, fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

-Votre nouveau tuteur n'a pas vécu en Grande Bretagne, continua Dolores. Savez-vous où il était avant ?

-A l'étranger, répondit simplement Harry. Je ne crois pas avoir retenu le pays exact.

Et pour cause : Loki ne lui avait jamais rien révélé de son passé, mis à part qu'ils avaient eu le même type d'enfance et d'adolescence. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il l'avoue à cette sorcière qui n'avait rien fait pour le mettre en confiance.

-Vous êtes sûr ? insista Dolores

-Certain, assura Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse vous croire, susurra Dolores. Il me semble que vous êtes habitué à raconter des mensonges. Surtout depuis juin dernier …

Harry comprit immédiatement que Dolores Ombrage n'était pas là pour examiner la qualité des cours dispensés à Poudlard. Pas que. Elle était là pour l'empêcher de parler du retour de Voldemort, en complément de la tentative farfelue de le condamner pour avoir usé de magie dans une zone moldue. Le brun allait réfuter ses allégations lorsqu'il se souvint de la promesse de Loki s'il faisait mine de parler de Voldemort. Juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne le manoir Black, le garant magique avait renouvelé sa menace en l'étendant à Poudlard. Et plus que Voldemort, l'adolescent craignait qu'on ne découvre qu'il avait été incapable de se défendre face à un couple de moldus haïssant avec force tout ce qui était magique, y compris lui. Il referma donc soigneusement la bouche pour réfléchir à une réponse adaptée.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous dire quoi croire ou non, fit simplement Harry en haussant des épaules. Si vous voulez avoir des informations sur Loki, je vous conseille d'en discuter directement avec lui. Mademoiselle.

-Veuillez me montrer plus de respect ! siffla Dolores, vexée de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse claire

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je me suis montré irrespectueux, rétorqua Harry. Je n'ai pas la réponse à votre question, mademoiselle, je ne peux pas l'inventer pour vous faire plaisir, surtout quand je vous ai indiqué la personne qui pourra mieux vous répondre.

-Il ne vient pas de nulle part, fronça des sourcils Dolores. Il n'aurait jamais dû vous enlever à la garde de vos tuteurs !

-Voyez cela avec la Magie, haussa des épaules Harry, répétant mot pour mot Loki. Elle ne semblait pas être d'accord avec le choix des sorciers.

On avait effectivement reproché à Loki l'enlèvement d'Harry pour mettre la main sur le Survivant à l'issue de ce procès insensé. Même aussi petit que lui, Loki s'était redressé, s'imposant sans un mot, forçant le silence en un instant et vibrant de colère retenue, il avait froidement rétorqué cela à l'impudent qui l'avait accusé. Le brun avait été d'accord avec son garant magique – Albus Dumbledore, son ancien garant, n'était pas si pressé que cela de s'assurer de son bien-être – mais ce fut Neville qui lui avait expliqué la réelle portée de ces paroles : un garant pour un orphelin Sang Pur n'était jamais choisi par le Magenmagot mais par les parents, à titre préventif, et si ce dernier renonçait à sa charge – selon un rituel spécifique et non sur simple papier libre – la Magie se chargeait d'en trouver un adéquat.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! s'indigna Dolores

-Moi si, intervint une voix grave.

Les deux interlocuteurs se retournèrent d'un bloc pour découvrir Loki Potter sur le pas de la porte.

-Je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer, tança Dolores.

-Et vous étiez en train d'interroger un élève sur sa vie privée, répondit du tac au tac Loki. Nous avons vraisemblablement outrepassé nos prérogatives aujourd'hui.

-Je représente le ministère … attaqua Dolores.

-Ce qui ne vous permets pas d'interroger les élèves comme de vulgaires criminels, coupa Loki. Ni de récolter des informations sur leur vie privée. Encore un peu et je pourrais croire que vous n'êtes pas là pour vérifier la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! piailla Dolores. Le ministère …

-Le ministère n'est pas Poudlard, tachez de vous en souvenir, lança vertement Loki. Vous ne dansez pas avec des adultes qui voient parfaitement au-delà de votre masque de vieille fille minaudante mais parmi des enfants dont les parents ne vont pas apprécier que vous tentiez de leur soutirer des informations pour faire pression sur eux. Méfiez-vous.

-C'est une menace ? s'indigna Dolores

Loki s'approcha du bureau pour regarder droit dans les yeux Dolores qui dut baisser le regard.

-Même pas, susurra Loki. Un fait. Bonne journée, mademoiselle Ombrage.

Un seul coup d'œil enjoignit Harry à emboiter le pas à Loki qui quitta la pièce rapidement. Dans le couloir suivant, Hermione et Neville attendaient, anxieux.

-Pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer, ordonna Loki. Même entre vous. Nous en discuterons plus tard, je vous enverrai un message pour vous dire quand.

Les trois élèves hochèrent la tête.

-Allez en cours, sourit doucement Loki.

Ils se carapatèrent aussitôt et Loki perdit son air rassurant.

Dolores Ombrage ne perdait rien pour attendre.


	10. Danse avec la mort

**_Danse avec la mort_**

-Tu étais où ? pesta Ron en apercevant Harry dans la Grande Salle pour faire ses devoirs

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ron, lâcha Harry sans se tourner vers lui. Oui, j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Et toi ?

-Ouais, ouais, balaya Ron. Tu étais où ?

-Avec Loki, répondit Harry. Je t'avais dit que je passerai la nuit chez lui.

-Normalement, c'est interdit ! assura Ron

-Ce qui est interdit, c'est de se trouver dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, corrigea Harry. Or, je me trouvais avec mon tuteur et le professeur McGonagall était parfaitement au courant. Comme toi, d'ailleurs, puisque je t'ai prévenu hier.

Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il se reprit finalement suffisamment pour continuer.

-Mais tu as manqué le banquet d'Halloween ! s'écria Ron

-Peut-être, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais j'étais occupé et ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais cette fête. Ce n'est pas que tu m'embêtes mais je voudrais terminer mon devoir.

Ron s'empourpra.

-Tu deviens comme ces crétins de Serpentards ! cracha Ron

-Je grandis, Ron, commença à s'irriter Harry. J'ai envie d'avoir mes examens avec de bonnes notes et tes reproches ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

-Et si vous continuez à empêcher monsieur Potter de terminer ses devoirs, une retenue sera parfaite pour vous apprendre les vertus du travail, intervint une voix.

Ron sursauta quand Loki parla derrière lui. Leur relation ne s'était toujours pas améliorée et se dégradait même depuis que le roux remettait ouvertement en cause l'éducation qu'il donnait à Harry.

-Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, monsieur Weasley ? grinça Loki

-Oui monsieur, souffla Ron.

-Bien, sourit Loki. Maintenant, veuillez laisser vos camarades travailler dans le calme.

Ron n'attendit pas pour se carapater.

-Besoin d'aide pour vos devoirs ? proposa Loki

-Parce que vous vous y connaissez en potions ? sourit Harry

La grimace parla pour lui.

-Disons que mes cours remontent à trop loin dans le temps pour vous être utiles, avoua sans honte Loki. C'est pour cela que je ne peux que m'incliner devant les connaissances du professeur Snape. Je n'ai aucun talent pour les potions et pourtant, je m'en sors parfaitement bien avec la cuisine.

Harry pouffa.

-Je vous laisse, fit Loki. Bon après-midi.

Hermione attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour se pencher vers Harry.

-En fait, il est assez cool, nota Hermione. Il ne se prend pas la tête.

-Il me dit souvent qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles il faut se concentrer et prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre n'est clairement pas sa priorité, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Il est vraiment nul en potions ? demanda confirmation Hermione

-Ce n'est pas cela, sourit Harry en reposant son stylo-plume. Il se débrouille mais il n'a jamais eu de professeurs qui lui ont fait aimer la matière.

-Un peu comme toi, fit remarquer Neville. Snape ne fait rien pour qu'on apprécie les potions.

-Il essaie d'abord qu'on ne se fasse pas tuer par erreur, rappela Hermione. Et ce devoir ne va pas se faire tout seul !

Tandis que les élèves retournaient à leurs livres, Loki retourna à la table des professeurs d'où il surveillait l'étude avec Sélène Sinistra, avec laquelle il reprit leur conversation.

La veille, comme promis, il était parti avec Harry après les cours pour célébrer Samain dans la plus pure tradition magique. Pour cela, il avait opté pour se rendre chez les druides, qui révéraient aussi bien la Magie, la Vie comme la Mort sans notion de bien ou de mal. Comme le voile entre les plans d'existence était plus fin cette nuit en particulier, Loki en avait profité pour renouveler le rituel qui lui permettait de parler à Mort et Chaos et pour utiliser la magie brassée par la célébration pour ne pas avoir sa migraine habituelle. Mine de rien, il appréciait de pouvoir discuter avec ces Entités une fois par semaine. Bref, les deux Potter avaient participé à la cérémonie une bonne partie de la nuit et après quelques heures de sommeil aux Abysses, ils étaient rentrés à l'école peu après le petit-déjeuner. Harry avait profité que Ron fasse une grasse matinée pour récupérer ses affaires de cours dans le dortoir pour faire ses devoirs en compagnie d'Hermione et de Neville. Pour Loki, comme le lendemain de Samain, il n'y avait pas de cours, la Grande Salle était reconvertie en salle d'étude et comme par hasard, Dumbledore l'avait désigné pour faire la surveillance dès neuf heures du matin. Avec très peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur – heureusement, il n'en avait pas tant besoin – Loki avait donc maudit son supérieur pour sa mesquinerie et avait carburé au café pour garder les deux yeux en face des trous. L'esclandre du Weasley n'avait pas arrangé son humeur et il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, ce qui fit pouffer Sélène.

-Il y a des jours où j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché, pesta Loki.

-Vous êtes sûr que ce garçon ne vous exaspère pas parce qu'il tourne autour de votre protégé ? taquina Sélène

Dans sa première vie, Loki n'avait jamais porté une grande attention au professeur d'astronomie, pourtant connue pour sa beauté et son handicap. Amputée d'une main lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort alors qu'elle était auror, refusant les regards de pitié de ses collègues survivants, elle s'était reconvertie dans son autre passion, l'astronomie. Loki était heureux qu'elle soit là car ainsi, il n'était pas le plus "jeune" de l'équipe enseignante.

-Je ne me cache pas qu'il m'agace, concéda Loki. Mais lui n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'il devrait surveiller son comportement.

-Il est dommage que vous n'ayez pas plus connu le reste de ses frères aînés, fit remarquer Sélène. Ça a été un délice de leur enseigner.

-Ce n'est pas le cas pour lui, ronchonna Loki. Et sa sœur n'est pas mieux.

-Il est vrai que la fille Weasley n'est pas exactement assidue, fit Sélène. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion sur lequel on devrait s'arrêter.

-Pas faux, sourit Loki.

Sélène lança une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux.

-J'ai eu le déplaisir de voir Ombrage inspecter mon cours, déclara Sélène.

Loki se renfrogna. Ayant une bonne connaissance des prochains évènements, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser utiliser cette maudite plume de sang ni d'humilier certains professeurs.

-Parce qu'elle s'y connait en astronomie ? railla Loki

-Vu les énormités qu'elle sort, j'en doute, grommela Sélène.

-Je serais curieux de savoir quels diplômes elle a pour se permettre d'émettre un jugement sur nos cours, réfléchit Loki.

-Elle est sûrement passée par cette école donc on peut facilement avoir les résultats de ses examens, proposa Sélène. En revanche, pour avoir son CV, il faudrait avoir des contacts avec le ministère.

-Ça peut s'arranger, fit Loki.

Il songea qu'Amelia Bones serait intéressée par sa démarche, surtout en apprenant que le crapaud rose – oui, il avait entendu le surnom que lui donnaient les élèves, celui des professeurs étant beaucoup moins poli – avait tenté de soutirer des informations privées à Harry qui ne devait pas être le seul. Oui, il était temps de commencer à miner sa position.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as une idée, comprit Sélène.

-C'est à peaufiner, concéda Loki. Mais si je me fie au fait qu'elle a voulu interroger Harry dans son « bureau », si elle est ici, ce n'est pas vraiment pour l'école.

-C'est évident, renifla Sélène. Le ministère a toujours laissé faire Dumbledore quand cela concernait Poudlard parce que c'est son domaine. S'il met son nez dedans, c'est parce qu'il veut le faire tomber car il ne veut pas qu'il assure que Voldie est de retour.

-Voldie ? s'étrangla Loki

-Celui Dont Il Ne Faut Pas Prononcer Le Nom est un peu trop long pour moi, cligna de l'œil Sélène. Ce n'est qu'un nom, par le diable en personne !

-Disons qu'il a des arguments pour faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas gentil, pointa Loki.

-Je te l'accorde, fit Sélène. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour ne pas se prendre en main pour se défendre ? Je ne trouve pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Loki. Mais pourquoi personne ne se bouge ?

Sélène se contenta d'hausser des épaules. Surpris, Loki suivit le regard de sa collègue et nota qu'Albus Dumbledore venait de faire son entrée, ce qui le fit se renfrogner.

-Il ne vous aime pas, fit remarquer Sélène.

-Il semblerait qu'il n'apprécie pas que mes priorités en tant que garant magique d'Harry soient son bien-être et sa sécurité au lieu d'exécuter ses ordres pour le plus grand Bien, renifla Loki.

Sélène pouffa avant de dissoudre la bulle d'intimité alors que le directeur approchait d'eux. Loki se plongea alors dans le grimoire qu'il avait apporté tandis que Sélène se mettait à plancher sur une nouvelle carte du ciel, ce qui eut pour conséquence que le vieux sorcier n'avait personne à qui parler.

§§§§§

Sirius tournait en rond dans le manoir Black.

Les enfants étaient retournés à l'école depuis plus de deux mois et le QG de l'Ordre était très calme depuis. Mis à part lui, seule Molly restait sur place, Arthur partant travailler chaque matin et revenant chaque soir. Comme il poursuivait le traitement prescrit par Poppy Pomfrey, l'ancien évadé se sentit beaucoup plus stable au point d'avoir une conversation cohérente et enrichissante avec Molly sur ce qu'Harry devrait avoir comme vie. A leur plus grande surprise, ils avaient quasiment le même avis, c'est-à-dire que le brun n'avait pas à se battre et encore moins à prendre part aux combats qui allaient ravager le pays. Mais leurs voix étaient mineures comparées à celle d'Albus Dumbledore ….

A travers sa correspondance avec Hermione, Sirius avait décidé de reprendre ses études. En effet, il était entré avec James dans le programme des aurors et l'attaque de Voldemort ne leur avait pas permis de le boucler. Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage, Millicent Bagnold avait refusé de réduire le temps du programme, préférant avoir des aurors parfaitement formé que des cow-boys prêts à tout pour un peu de gloire. Pour Sirius, il ne lui restait que quelques mois avant d'être pleinement considéré comme auror. Toutefois, après son séjour en prison, son souhait de le devenir avait perdu de la force, surtout parce que James n'était plus là pour qu'ils vivent ce rêve ensemble. Mais il était conscient que s'il devait protéger Harry, il devait s'en donner les moyens et cela passait par le fait de se réapproprier le programme des aurors et mieux, de l'étoffer avec les grimoires du manoir Black. Fort de cette décision, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque …

Mais il n'était pas le seul visiteur.

-Molly ?

La matrone sursauta.

-Sirius, tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque ! pesta Molly

-Désolé, fit Sirius. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a assuré qu'il n'y avait que des livres de magie noire ici, s'excusa Molly. Mais comme il n'a même pas remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas bien dans sa famille, je me suis dit …

-Je comprends, fit doucement Sirius.

En effet, si Dumbledore ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Harry n'était pas heureux auprès de sa famille, sur quoi d'autre est-ce qu'il avait pu se tromper ?

-Je sais qu'on ne s'attend pas à ce que j'aille sur le champ de bataille parce que je suis une femme, fit Molly en reprenant sa recherche. Mais c'est autant ma guerre que celle d'un autre. Et pire, on va forcer un enfant, on va forcer Harry à se battre ! Si lui y est, quelle excuse je devrais avoir pour ne pas le faire ?

-Tu as encore des enfants … protesta Sirius.

-Ron et Ginny ont l'âge d'Harry ! s'exclama Molly. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir se défendre seuls. Et cette fois, je ne resterai pas derrière !

Sirius eut un petit sourire.

-Très bien, fit Sirius. Je pense que tu devrais commencer par celui-là. Il répertorie les sorts de base. Mais il faudra t'entraîner.

-Il doit bien y avoir une salle de duel dans un manoir pareil, non ? demanda Molly

-Bien sûr … ricana Sirius.

Molly et Sirius rassemblèrent donc les grimoires qui pourraient leur servir pour défendre les leurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas envie que le chef de l'Ordre soit au courant de leur projet car ils n'étaient plus aussi sûrs de lui faire confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Alors qu'il assurait qu'Harry était en sécurité dans sa famille moldue, il avait fallu qu'un parfait inconnu le retire de leur tutelle pour que tout le monde se rende compte que c'était très loin d'être le cas, quand même !

Ils étaient unis dans un même but et rien ni personne ne les empêcherait de protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient.

§§§§§

Amelia Bones avait continué ses investigations.

Même si Loki Potter s'était présenté à son bureau avec nul autre qu'Harry Potter, elle s'était quand même posé des questions sur le mystérieux bienfaiteur du Survivant. Bon prince, il avait accepté de répondre à quelques questions, notamment son lieu de naissance, là où il avait vécu ou encore l'école où il avait fait ses études. A sa plus grande surprise, elle avait appris qu'il n'avait fréquenté aucune école, que ce soit pour obtenir ses ASPICS comme sa maîtrise de duel. Rare étaient les sorciers qui pouvaient bénéficier d'un apprentissage aussi longtemps et également, à son plus grand étonnement, être aussi sociable, d'après les renseignements révélés par sa nièce.

Malgré ses points mystérieux, elle appréciait le jeune homme car il était l'un des rares à remettre à sa place le grand Albus Dumbledore. A sa plus grande honte, Loki Potter se faisait une priorité de revendiquer ses droits de sorcier à Harry Potter, ce qui lui était refusé depuis la mort de ses parents car il était plus considéré comme appartenant au public. Pour preuve, l'apparition de Joshua Nikos, l'avocat du clan Potter, lors du procès illégal du jeune homme qu'on accusait d'avoir fait volontairement de la magie dans une zone moldue alors qu'on n'avait même pas vérifié qu'il était encore sur place.

Ce qui lui faisait penser que cette histoire ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Rien que le fait que les Potter aient été convoqués à dix heures alors que le Magenmagot se réunissait à neuf lui semblait bien suspect. Les preuves n'en avaient pas été, des soupçons tout au plus, et les vérifications d'usage n'avaient pas été faites, voire avaient été bâclées. L'auror qu'elle avait envoyé pour creuser lui avait confirmé que ce procès n'avait pas pour but d'appliquer la loi mais bien une manœuvre politique.

Sans oublier les détraqueurs …

Le motif principal avancé par l'accusation était qu'Harry Potter voulait se faire mousser en montrant un sort que beaucoup d'adultes n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser, avoir un public en somme. Quand on savait que rares étaient les élèves qui avaient vu son patronus, et encore plus qui savaient qu'il pouvait en faire, surtout depuis deux ans, l'argument était plus que risible. Mais le fait était qu'il y avait bien des détraqueurs dans cette petite ville moldue.

Car il y avait eu une victime.

Dudley Dursley, un adolescent de quinze ans, avait été Embrassé et retrouvé catatonique peu de temps après par ses parents inquiets de son absence. Shacklebolt, en le découvrant, avait requis l'aide d'un Langue de Plomb et d'un médicomage pour vérifier son état et le résultat était sans appel, le moldu n'avait plus d'âme. Amelia avait voulu en savoir plus sur les circonstances de ce drame et l'auror avait fait une découverte qui avait de quoi choquer.

L'adolescent était le cousin d'Harry Potter.

Ne perdant pas le nord, le sorcier avait alors creusé, pensant pouvoir avoir des réponses concernant le changement de garant et de tuteur d'Harry Potter et les réponses avaient été édifiantes.

Amelia serra les dents, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux de honte.

Pourquoi personne ne s'était inquiété d'apprendre que le Survivant n'avait aucune place dans sa famille moldue ? Qu'il était considéré comme un délinquant de la pire espèce par tout le voisinage ? Qu'il n'ait aucun ami depuis tout petit ? Qu'il se faisait tabasser sur le regard aveugle des adultes, parce que ses tuteurs avaient fait courir le bruit qu'il n'était qu'un débile mental, violent de surcroit, fils d'une salope dévergondée et d'un ivrogne qui, au volant de sa voiture, avait encastré sa famille dans le premier mur venu, laissant comme seul survivant un gamin désormais orphelin et dérangé que les Dursley avaient recueilli « par charité » ? Et Kingsley n'était même pas entré dans la maison pour connaître ses conditions de vie …

Personne n'avait su parce que le jeune Potter n'avait rien dit mais surtout, parce que tout le monde croyait Albus Dumbledore quand il certifiait qu'il était choyé dans sa famille alors que c'était tout le contraire. La directrice de la justice magique comprenait donc parfaitement les sous-entendus de Loki Potter concernant les anciens tuteurs d'Harry et pour cela, elle avait fait savoir à l'avocat des Potter qu'une enquête allait être ouverte, officiellement sur la présence des détraqueurs dans une zone moldue, officieusement sur les manquements dont s'étaient rendus coupables les Dursley dans la garde d'un enfant sorcier et par extension, dont s'était rendu coupable Albus Dumbledore.

N'ayant jamais apprécié les passe-droits dont usait régulièrement le président du Magenmagot, Amelia Bones avait enfin un angle d'attaque pour faire descendre un peu le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald de son piédestal.

L'affrontement allait se révéler épique.

§§§§§

Loki n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Il avait rassemblé ses souvenirs concernant les horcruxes et avait décidé de les récupérer au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Le diadème de Serdaigle était le plus facile, puisqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard. La coupe de Poufsouffle allait être un peu plus ardue puisque cela nécessiterait une négociation serrée avec les gobelins pour entrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange et n'en déplaise à qui que ce soit, une seule libération de dragon lui suffisait, merci. Le médaillon de Serpentard se trouvant au manoir Black, il fallait absolument qu'il puisse le récupérer avant que Mondingus Fletcher ne mette la main dessus pour le revendre. Ne restait que la bague des Gaunt, où était enchâssée la pierre de résurrection. Enfin, l'horcruxe d'Harry. Loki avait été surpris que les druides ne l'aient pas enlevé lorsqu'il avait fait examiner son alter ego mais ils lui avaient répondu qu'il leur fallait pour cela exécuter un rituel complexe à mettre en place. Il lui fallait donc s'armer de patience sur le sujet. De toute façon, Loki avait décidé d'attendre qu'Arthur Weasley se fasse attaquer, à la fois pour pouvoir le sauver et pour apaiser le directeur pour qu'il ne se doute pas que Loki en connaissait plus sur ses plans qu'il ne pouvait s'en douter.

Durant ses petites sorties au manoir Potter, Loki en profitait pour faire un crochet au manoir Riddle. La masure des Gaunt avait beau être délabrée, elle était pourvue pour sa protection de sorts assez costauds et l'ancienne Faucheuse ne tenait pas à se faire repérer avant qu'il n'ait pu récupérer la bague. Il prenait donc son temps pour répertorier tous les sorts présents, bien aidé en cela par les grimoires de Chaos qui étaient des mines d'informations concernant les sorts oubliés ou mis de côtés par les sorciers par peur ou par frilosité.

Loki avait décidé de récupérer la coupe en dernier mais dans sa lecture pour la reprise de la tête du clan Potter, il était tombé sur une prérogative qui l'avait intriguée, celui du droit de regard sur les avoirs des membres de sa famille. Sentant qu'il tenait là une piste, il fouilla dans ses archives pour retrouver ce qu'il avait sur les mariages et sut qu'il avait trouvé. En effet, tant qu'elle n'était pas reniée, Bellatrix faisait partie de la famille Black jusqu'à ce que son premier petit-enfant naisse, jour où elle passait définitivement dans la famille de son époux. De ce fait, le chef de la famille Black pouvait toujours vérifier qu'elle faisait honneur à sa famille en jetant un coup d'œil à tout ce qui était au nom des Black.

Le plan pouvait fonctionner si effectivement, Sirius devenait le nouveau lord Black. Mais avec Dumbledore qui lui soufflait dans le cou, c'était compromis. Sauf s'il ne le rencontrait pas au manoir Black.

Un sourire dément aux lèvres, Loki laissa tout en plan pour rédiger une invitation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus formelle.

§§§§§

Voldemort était agacé.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais rien sur ce sorcier ?! gronda Voldemort

-Il ne se mêle que rarement aux autres professeurs, s'excusa Severus. Quand il le fait, il ne s'aventure jamais à révéler quoi que ce soit de sa vie privée. Il ne fait clairement confiance à personne.

-DOLORIS !

Le maître de Potions tomba à genoux mais eut le mérite de lâcher aucun cri.

-Gagne sa confiance ! ordonna Voldemort. Fais-en sorte d'obtenir son adresse pour que je puisse le … convaincre d'abonder en mon sens et de me … confier sa précieuse charge.

-Bien, maître, s'inclina Severus.

Il retourna dans la masse des mangemorts et se fit oublier aux côtés de Lucius.

Voldemort avait évacué sa colère sur ses mangemorts quand Harry Potter avait réussi à s'enfuir après sa renaissance. Il s'était concentré durant l'été à reconstituer ses troupes mais il s'était arrêté quand les journaux avaient annoncé que le Survivant n'était plus sous la garde exclusive d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait alors ordonné à ses mangemorts de trouver des informations sur ce Loki Potter qui venait de nulle part. Cependant, il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'il était le nouveau professeur de défense alors que Lucius lui avait certifié que ça serait une certaine Dolores Ombrage qui avait l'avantage d'haïr positivement Dumbledore.

La rentrée était passée depuis trois mois et Loki Potter était toujours aussi mystérieux. Toutefois, ceux qui avaient des enfants encore scolarisés avaient confirmé les dires de Severus, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne supportait pas les deux derniers Weasley et qu'il n'était pas dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore. Mais cette absence d'informations l'inquiétait. Le directeur de Poudlard était assez prévisible car bien trop arrogant mais le garant était un nouvel acteur qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'incliner devant le vainqueur de Grindelwald.

Mais ce que Voldemort voulait savoir, c'était si Loki Potter pouvait vraiment le servir pour mettre en place un monde à son image. Sans rien faire, il avait mis des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore, et c'était tout à son honneur. D'après les échos, il avait remplacé l'homme de paille mis en place par le directeur de l'école et décortiquait minutieusement tous les projets amenés devant le Magenmagot. La plupart des membres avait été agacés mais quand il avait commencé à reformuler lesdits projets de manière plus objective, beaucoup s'étaient rangés de son avis ce qui avait fait diminuer la mainmise du président sur l'assemblée. Même si c'était un bon point, cela empêchait ses propres hommes de manœuvrer pour qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il faisait dans l'ombre.

Dès que l'un de ses mangemorts pourrait dénicher l'endroit où il se réfugiait quand il n'était pas à l'école, Voldemort se ferait un plaisir d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui pour sonder ses intentions et qui sait, à le convaincre d'abonder dans son sens et de venir le rejoindre.

De gré ou de force.


	11. Mode papa-poule activé

**_Mode papa-poule activé_**

L'enveloppe rouge vif à la patte d'Hedwige voleta au-dessus de la tête des occupants du manoir Black qui la fixaient, assez abasourdis. Personne ne se décidant à l'ouvrir, la chouette blanche lâcha son chargement au milieu de la table où elle commença à trembler. Soudain, elle explosa.

_On va mettre les choses au point tout de suite.  
__Petit un, je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, je travaille pour Poudlard.  
__Petit deux, même en tant que directeur, vous ne faites pas n'importe quoi avec vos élèves.  
__Petit trois, vous faites ce que vous voulez avec les Weasley, tant que vous avez l'accord et la bénédiction de leurs parents, ce n'est pas mon problème, sauf si vous leur faites du mal.  
__Mais aux dernières nouvelles,  
__Petit un, Harry Potter n'est pas un Weasley !  
__Petit deux, vous n'êtes plus le garant d'Harry par la volonté de Magia !  
__Petit trois, en tant que garant magique, je ne lui ai pas permis de quitter l'école !  
__Par conséquent,  
__VOUS AVEZ INTERET A ME DIRE OU VOUS ETES POUR QUE JE PUISSE RECUPERER MON FILS !  
__PARCE QUE SI JE VIENS LE CHERCHER, JE PEUX VOUS ASSURER QUE VOUS NE L'APPROCHEREZ PLUS DE VOTRE VIE !_

La lettre se désagrégea, laissant tout le monde bouche bée.

-Il a l'air en pétard, commenta simplement Fred.

-C'est compréhensible, répondit Georges. Son pupille a disparu au beau milieu de la nuit sans qu'on ne l'ait prévenu.

-Mais il était avec nous ! protesta Ron

-Ce n'est pas une raison, insista Fred. Est-ce que tu penses que maman ou papa auraient apprécié que tu ailles chez Harry sans les prévenir avant ou après y être allé ?

-Euh … fit Ron.

-Est-ce qu'il y a du parchemin et une plume quelque part ? interrompit Harry

-Dans le tiroir, répondit Sirius. Sers-toi, je vais faire du thé en attendant.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda Ginny

-J'écris à Loki, soupira Harry en s'exécutant. Je ne préfère pas tester sa patience. Comme toi tu ne voudrais pas tester celle de ta mère.

Sa dernière phrase était surtout pour qu'ils ne remettent pas en cause tout ce que Loki faisait pour lui, ce qui était systématique.

Alors qu'il faisait de nouveau ce rêve avec ces étagères et ces boules de verre, la scène avait brusquement changé et Harry s'était retrouvé en train de ramper souplement dans des couloirs à peine éclairés. Il avait avisé une silhouette humaine et il avait planté ses crocs dans sa jambe pour y déverser son venin. Ça avait été tellement réaliste qu'Harry s'était réveillé en hurlant, faisant sauter les sorts de silence autour de son lit. Complètement paniqué, encore plus quand il avait compris à la dernière seconde qu'il avait mordu Arthur Weasley, le brun s'était rapidement habillé pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore relater ce dont il avait rêvé. Pendant que le directeur vérifiait ses dires, l'adolescent avait voulu prévenir son garant magique mais ça lui avait été interdit. Quand Dumbledore avait pu établir que le patriarche Weasley était bien blessé et sur le point d'être secouru, il avait fait chercher les enfants Weasley et avait envoyé tout le groupe au manoir Black …

Sans que Loki Potter ne soit mis au courant.

Donc oui, il avait de quoi être en pétard.

-Viens, ma belle, souffla Harry. Apporte ça à Loki avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

La chouette mordilla le doigt de son maître avant de s'envoler avec son précieux chargement.

-Bon, fit Sirius. Ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez debout à vous ronger les sangs. Molly ne va pas revenir de sitôt donc il serait mieux que vous preniez un peu de repos.

-Vous avez raison, sourit pauvrement Georges.

-Vos chambres sont prêtes, précisa Sirius. Allez-y, je vous préviendrai quand votre mère reviendra.

-Merci, fit Georges.

Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent.

-Tu viens ? fit Ron

-Non, répondit Harry. Je vais discuter avec Sirius. Seul à seul.

-Eh, mec ! sourit Ron. On ne va pas gêner !

-Tu aimerais que j'assiste aux conversations que tu as avec tes parents ? grinça Harry

-Mais … protesta Ron.

Mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sirius avait brandi une baguette et avait rapidement jeté des sorts de Sommeil sur Ron et Ginny. Il les avait ensuite installés dans les chambres qu'ils avaient occupé cet été pour qu'ils puissent dormir à leur aise.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas avoir Ron sur le dos, commenta Sirius.

-Dès que je vais parler à quelqu'un, il écoute toujours ce que je dis, soupira Harry. Quand je vais rejoindre Loki, il insiste pour venir. Comme si on lui avait donné l'ordre de ne jamais décoller de moi. Je ne le pense pas, bien sûr, mais c'est l'impression qu'il donne et c'est énervant.

Depuis qu'il était sous la garde de Loki, son meilleur ami se conduisait étrangement … ou bien les événements de cet été l'avait fait grandir trop vite, laissant Ron dans le monde de l'enfance. Parce que le brun ne se leurrait pas. Le roux ressemblait étrangement à Dudley lorsque l'un de ses caprices n'était pas satisfait dans la seconde. Si Harry n'avait pas son attention entièrement tournée vers Ron, alors ce dernier faisait tout pour la récupérer, quitte à le coller sans cesse, ce qui était loin de lui plaire.

-Tu penses que Loki va mettre ses menaces à exécution ? demanda Harry

-Il y a de grandes chances, sourit Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand il t'a récupéré mais ça l'a convaincu de garder un œil vigilant sur toi, peu importe les garanties du professeur Dumbledore.

-Je ne sais pas si le fidelitas est finalement une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, souffla Harry.

-Ça ne l'empêchera pas de venir te chercher, fit Sirius.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Loki est ton garant magique, rappela Sirius. En tant que tel, s'il te croit en danger, aucune barrière ne pourra l'arrêter pour te protéger.

-Mais comment il saura que je suis en danger ? demanda Harry

Dans le livre que le gobelin lui avait donné sur le sujet, l'auteur était resté assez vague sur ce point, à moins qu'il n'ait pas compris une subtilité.

-Sa magie l'avertira, assura Sirius. Et si on se fie à la beuglante, il n'ira pas dans la dentelle.

-Quels dangers ? demanda sombrement Harry

-En fait, dès que tu seras blessé, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, répondit Sirius. Je pense que ça a été le plus dur à Azkaban, ressentir des douleurs qui n'étaient pas les miennes …

Harry se redressa, alerté, et comprit.

-Tu étais mon garant magique ? articula Harry

-Jusqu'à ton anniversaire, je ne l'ai compris que quand Loki est apparu, confirma Sirius. La prison te déphase complètement avec ta magie et quand je me suis échappé, j'étais très faible, à un tel point que je ne savais pas si ce que je ressentais était dû aux cauchemars des détraqueurs ou à ma propre douleur. Le jour de tes quinze ans, j'ai senti un lien magique disparaître et quand j'ai appris que Loki était ton nouveau garant magique, j'ai enfin pu comprendre.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, perdu

-Puisque j'étais en prison, théoriquement, j'étais déchu de tous mes droits et responsabilités à vie, expliqua Sirius. Mais pour cela, il fallait que je sois jugé par un tribunal, ce qui ne s'est pas fait. Après, comment le professeur Dumbledore est devenu ton garant, il faudrait le lui demander.

-Tu restes mon parrain ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix, après quelques instants de silence

-Bien entendu ! sourit Sirius

Soudain, Hedwige revint, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils Sirius.

-Loki est à Londres, comprit Sirius. Hedwige n'aurait pas pu revenir si vite sinon.

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Harry,  
__Heureusement, tu vas bien ! Mais Dumbledore va m'entendre parler, sois-en sûr !  
__Tu vas rater deux jours de cours, ce que bien évidemment ton cher directeur n'a pas pris en compte dans sa volonté de manipuler tranquillement ses marionnettes. Crois bien que tu vas les récupérer quand tu rentreras à la maison !  
__Je serais au square Grimmaurd vendredi à dix-neuf heures pour te récupérer. Je sais que ce sont tes amis et que tu réfléchissais au fait de passer tes vacances avec eux mais ils auraient dû y mettre les formes pour cela, comme une invitation officielle. Je suis assez furieux, comme tu dois t'en douter, et il est hors de questions que j'adhère à la version : « comme tu es déjà sur place, tu peux rester ici » !  
__Je sais également que tu aurais voulu rester avec ton parrain mais par chantage affectif, il est hors de question que tu restes là-bas. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour cela.  
__Dans tous les cas, un fidelitas protège un lieu, certes, mais il n'empêche pas les personnes dedans de sortir, encore plus si le rituel ne le protège pas spécifiquement.  
__J'ai pris la liberté de te faire parvenir des affaires dans ton sac à dos que j'ai donné à Hedwige. Curieusement, je suis certain que le grand Albus Dumbledore a oublié l'essentiel …  
__Allez, tu connais le bla bla habituel et profite de ton parrain.  
__Avec amour,  
__Loki_

Harry, un grand sourire barrant ses lèves, récupéra son sac miniaturisé et vérifia ce que Loki appelait l'essentiel.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius

-Loki vient me récupérer demain soir, répondit Harry.

-Tu ne restes pas, comprit Sirius.

-Pas dans ces conditions, confirma Harry. Loki a parlé de chantage affectif. Lis la lettre, tu comprendras peut-être mieux que moi.

Sirius s'exécuta et outre l'aspect un peu confus de la lettre, il comprit ce que voulait dire l'aîné Potter.

-Il pense qu'on va te forcer à rester ici parce que tu veux rester avec moi, expliqua Sirius.

-D'accord, hocha la tête Harry. Sur ce coup, je vais suivre Loki, si ça ne t'embête pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, curieux

-Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra discuter tranquillement sans que Ron ou même Ginny veuillent rester dans la pièce pour écouter, pointa Harry. Ce sont peut-être mes amis mais ma famille ne les concerne pas forcément.

-Pas faux, concéda Sirius.

Il avisa l'heure et il était bientôt sept heures.

-Toi aussi, tu devrais aller dormir, conseilla Sirius.

-Et toi ? s'étonna Harry

-Azkaban a fait des merveilles sur son sommeil, railla Sirius. Je vais attendre Molly.

Harry hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre avec ses affaires. Dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller, il s'endormit.

§§§§§

Loki travaillait sur ses copies quand il avait senti la terreur chez Harry. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, il tenta de lui envoyer des ondes apaisantes mais cela ne marcha pas. Inquiet, il s'était donc rendu à la tour Gryffondor pour apprendre qu'Harry venait de la quitter. Par acquis de conscience, il fouilla les environs immédiats puis ses endroits favoris avant de percuter quel jour on était.

L'attaque d'Arthur Weasley par Nagini !

Il se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore mais la porte demeura close. Jurant et pestant dans sa barbe, il retourna dans ses appartements et vérifia la localisation du médaillon d'Harry.

Bien entendu, il n'était plus à Poudlard !

Il écrivit une lettre incendiaire qu'il transforma en beuglante et pria Hedwige d'aller porter le pli au plus vite puis prit le chemin des Abysses, non sans embarquer le diadème de Serdaigle. Une fois ce dernier mis en sécurité, Loki se força à se calmer pour réfléchir. Si Harry avait bien été emmené au manoir Black, il se pourrait qu'en négociant bien, il puisse avoir accès au manoir et par extension au médaillon de Serpentard. Et mieux, il aurait accès à Sirius pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. En y réfléchissant bien, cela semblait logique quand on savait que son Sirius n'avait jamais pu avoir un traitement après son évasion d'Azkaban. Il voulait éviter cela et qui sait, lui sauver la vie.

La lettre d'Harry le retrouva sur le pas de la porte de Gringotts. Il avisa un coin de table et écrivit sa réponse avant d'envoyer Hedwige la rapporter.

-De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Cracrock

-Si je manœuvre bien, oui, sourit Loki.

Loki se rassit correctement.

-Ce n'est pas que ce ne soit pas un plaisir de vous voir mais au beau milieu de la nuit ? demanda le Gobelin

-Je devais me calmer avant de mettre à sac le bureau de mon « supérieur », railla Loki. J'en ai profité pour faire un point avec vous.

-Soit, accepta Cracrock.

-Et vous demander un petit service, fit Loki. Vous auriez une carte de Londres ?

-Bien entendu, sourit Cracrock.

Le document sorti, Loki l'examina attentivement avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible de trouver l'historique de ce quartier précis ? demanda Loki

-Je pense que ce ne sera pas la peine, fit Cracrock après avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Il s'agit d'un quartier sorcier.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Loki

Il avait toujours été surpris que la famille Black, qui ne supportait pas de côtoyer les moldus, ait pu décider d'investir le square Grimmaurd. Cela expliquait bien des choses.

-Oui, confirma Cracrock. Lors des bombardements de Londres durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il n'était plus sûr de rester dans la capitale, sorciers inclus, donc beaucoup se sont réfugiés dans leurs demeures dans l'arrière-pays. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le ministère et l'hôpital sont en sous-sol. Ce quartier a été, comme tous les autres, déserté mais seule la famille Black y est revenue. Un mauvais choix stratégique, si je puis me le permettre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Loki

-Même si les protections doivent être admirables, le coût de la vie dans la capitale est extrêmement élevé, côté sorcier comme moldu, pointa Cracrock. De plus, toute maison magique quand on y habite en permanence doit avoir un contact direct avec la terre pour que la magie stagnante puisse s'en aller sans problème. Depuis l'incendie de 1666, ce n'est plus le cas à Londres. Et ce n'est pas le cas dans ce quartier.

-Si la magie ne s'évacue pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Loki

-Les cas de folie de la famille Black ne viennent pas de nulle part, sourit Cracrock. La consanguinité a sa part, c'est vrai, mais pas uniquement. Notez par exemple sur les trois sœurs Black, une seule est devenue complètement folle parce qu'elle a accepté une aile dans l'opulente maison familiale. Les autres sont bien plus équilibrées car elles l'ont quitté bien assez tôt.

Andromeda et Narcissa, comprit Loki. La première s'était enfuie pour épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, la seconde avait épousé celui que sa famille lui destinait et était partie vivre dans son manoir. Ne restait plus que Bellatrix, dont la santé psychique n'était plus à démontrer, encore plus avec son passage à Azkaban.

-Les Potter ont quelque chose dans le coin ? demanda Loki

-Les Potter, non, mais Harry Potter, oui, fit Cracrock.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ? demanda Loki

-Non, il s'agit de l'héritage de Lily Evans, répondit Cracrock. De ce que j'ai compris, avant son mariage avec James Potter, Lily Evans a loué un petit appartement moldu pour y poursuivre ses études. En guise de cadeau de mariage, James le lui a offert, ce qui fait qu'il revient à son fils.

-Est-ce qu'il est restauré comme tous les biens Potter en ce moment ? demanda Loki

-Il a toujours été occupé, signala Cracrock. Une agence moldue s'en occupe. Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil, si vous le voulez.

-Je veux bien, accepta Loki.

Soudain, il eut une idée.

-Est-ce que vous auriez un rituel qui interdirait de voir des souvenirs précis ? demanda Loki

-Pouvez-vous être plus clair ? fronça des sourcils Cracrock

-Vous vous doutez des relations si paisibles que j'entretiens avec l'ancien garant d'Harry, ricana presque Loki. Il vient de me jouer un tour assez pendable et j'aimerai lui rendre la pareille. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse voir dans un esprit tout ce qui a un rapport avec ma maison, ce qu'on pourrait y avoir fait, et moi-même, bien entendu.

-Tout de suite, je ne vois que l'occlumencie, concéda Cracrock. Mais je peux me mettre en contact avec un maître pour vérifier.

-Ce serait très aimable de voter part, sourit Loki. Je voudrais en revanche une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Vous serez payés en conséquence, bien entendu.

§§§§§

-Mais tu passes toujours tes vacances avec les Weasley ! s'exclama Albus

-Professeur, soupira Harry. J'ai apprécié mes vacances avec eux, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais la première raison était que mon oncle et ma tante ne voulaient pas me voir chez eux. Mon garant magique a exigé que je rentre à la maison dès la fin des cours et c'est ce que je fais.

Molly était revenue les yeux rouges en fin de matinée, heureuse que son mari aille mieux. Elle avait profité que ses enfants soient là pour qu'ils aillent lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Harry avait été bien évidemment du voyage et voir de près la blessure dont il pouvait peut-être en être l'auteur l'avait un peu choqué. Au dîner, il avait été silencieux et après les bouchées nécessaires, n'avait fait que jouer avec sa nourriture, n'ayant pas envie de faire croire qu'il était un enfant en pleine santé. Il était allé directement se coucher, sans tenir compte des plaintes de Ron et de Ginny qui voulaient qu'il reste avec eux pour jouer et le lendemain, il l'avait passé à discuter avec Fred et Georges puis avec Sirius. Après le thé de cinq heures, il était monté dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec le directeur de l'école alors que dix-huit heures quarante-cinq sonnaient. Ni à se justifier de son départ.

-Je t'accompagne, décréta Albus. Si je pouvais en discuter avec lui …

-C'est ça le problème, professeur, coupa Harry. Vous n'en aviez pas « discuté » avec Loki quand vous m'avez fait prendre le portauloin jusqu'ici. Et si je n'avais pas dit que je partais chez moi aujourd'hui, vous n'auriez pas non plus « discuté » de mes vacances ici.

-Ton parrain … protesta Albus.

-Sirius est mon parrain et il est le seul ici à pouvoir me convaincre de passer du temps avec lui, coupa Harry. Sirius. Pas vous, même si le QG de l'Ordre est ici. Sirius est d'accord pour que je rentre chez moi donc il n'y a aucun argument qui pourrait me pousser à rester.

Harry mit son manteau puis son sac sur son dos.

-Sirius, madame Weasley, merci de m'avoir accueilli, fit Harry. Je vous écrirai dès que je serais à la maison.

Le brun accepta l'étreinte larmoyante de la matrone et celle plus ferme de son parrain ainsi que celle des jumeaux avant de saluer sèchement le directeur d'un signe de tête.

-Tes amis … tenta une nouvelle fois Albus.

-Mes « amis » sont contre mon départ et me le témoignent en n'étant pas là, coupa Harry. Bonne soirée, professeur.

Avant qu'on ne lui tienne encore la jambe, le brun tourna des talons et sortit du manoir. Comme prévu, Loki se tenait dans le square, impatient.

-J'imagine que Dumbledore a essayé de te convaincre de rester, railla Loki en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, soupira Harry. A quoi ça lui servirait que je reste ?

-Je préfère ne pas me prononcer, fit Loki.

L'aîné Potter sentit le regard furieux de Dumbledore, même sans le voir lui-même, et lui rendit un sourire ironique avant d'entraîner Harry dans les rues de la ville.

-On ne rentre pas ? s'étonna Harry

-Pas tout de suite, fit Loki. Nous avons quelque chose à faire avant.

Très vite, le brun reconnut le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté l'été dernier pour se rendre au manoir Black et gagnèrent le Chemin de Traverse. Mais au lieu de se rendre dans le quartier des Embrumes, ils se rendirent dans l'agence de Gringotts. Loki se dirigea directement vers un comptoir.

-Loki et Harry Potter, annonça Loki. Nous sommes attendus.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et les mena dans un bureau qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celui de Cracrock. Celui-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard.

-Tout est prêt, seigneur Potter, déclara Cracrock. Suivez-moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, inquiet

-J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose avant que nous rentrions, répondit Loki. Je voudrais juste que tu sois examiné. Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai avec toi.

Les deux Potter arrivèrent dans une salle d'invocation où Harry fut prié de rejoindre une silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle-ci tourna autour de l'adolescent avant de donner un long parchemin au gardien des coffres des Potter et de partir. Ils regagnèrent le bureau et chacun d'entre eux eut une copie du document.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry après une première lecture

-Les sorts que tu as reçu, répondit Loki, sombre. Ceux pour ta protection que j'ai lancés sont sur ton médaillon.

Harry serra les lèvres. Avant qu'il ne se rende au manoir Black cet été, Loki lui avait confié un médaillon aux armoiries des Potter pourvu des protections basiques données à tous les enfants Sang Pur qu'il avait ouvertement augmenté pour entièrement protéger son pupille. Théoriquement, Harry ne devait détecter sur lui que les sorts de ce médaillon – Loki lui avait appris les sorts adéquats pour qu'il puisse vérifier lui-même – et pas autre chose. Dans un monde parfait, les gobelins n'auraient rien dû trouver.

Dans un monde parfait.

Dans le monde réel, Harry avait ramené du manoir Black beaucoup trop d'invités indésirables pour que ce ne soit pas intentionnel.

-Sorts de pistage, sorts de localisation, sorts de contrainte … Tous avec la même signature magique, constata Cracrock. Une idée ?

-Très précise, même, grinça Loki. Albus Dumbledore commence sérieusement à m'agacer. J'ai horreur d'avoir raison à ce point.

-Vous vous doutiez qu'il ferait cela ? sursauta Cracrock

-Il fait des pieds et des mains pour contester tout ce que je peux faire pour Harry, ricana Loki. Au bout d'un moment, je sais additionner deux et deux.

-Mais … balbutia Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Je parie que la folie Survivant a encore frappé, haussa des épaules Loki. Peu importe ses raisons, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi, puisque la Magie a jugé qu'il avait échoué dans cette mission. Je serais donc surpris qu'il me sorte l'excuse qu'il te surveille pour ton bien.

Loki se tourna vers Cracrock.

-Les résultats de ce rituel peuvent-il être utilisé devant un tribunal sorcier ? demanda Loki

-C'est pour cela que c'est un sorcier qui a fait les vérifications, sourit Cracrock.

-Mettez-cela au chaud dans un coin et fournissez-en une copie à Joshua Nikos, ordonna Loki. Maintenant, votre avis : je détruis tous les sorts ou je les déplace sur un objet et je les retourne à l'envoyeur ?

-Le plus satisfaisant serait la deuxième proposition, concéda Cracrock. Mais peu de sorciers en Grande Bretagne savent le faire, ce qui reviendrait à révéler un atout considérable par pure vengeance. La première entretiendrait le mystère autour de vos capacités et cela pourrait être mis sur les protections de votre domaine.

-Ou les vôtres, puisque je suis certain que nous avons été suivis, pointa Loki. Faisons comme cela, donc. Avec votre permission …

-Faites, accepta Cracrock.

Loki examina brièvement son pupille et détruisit toute magie étrangère d'un claquement de doigts. Il en profita pour détruire ceux qu'on lui avait directement lancé – il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'on s'en abstiendrait – et se leva.

-Merci pour tout, s'inclina Loki. Vous avez rendu de grands services au clan Potter.

-Ce fut un honneur, répondit Cracrock. _Que la soif de votre vengeance soit totalement étanchée_.

-_Et que vos lames victorieuses s'abreuvent à jamais du sang des traîtres_, déclara Loki.

Les deux Potter se rendirent dans la salle des transports de Gringotts.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit en gobblebabil, fit Harry.

-Dans quel sens ? sourit Loki. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas censé connaître un seul mot de cette langue, tu sais.

-Disons que l'un des grimoires que j'ai emporté à l'école était pour l'apprendre, rougit Harry, pris en flagrant délit. Mais je n'ai pas reconnu tous les mots.

-C'est parce que ce sont des salutations rituelles, répondit Loki. Quand tu auras assez de vocabulaire, je t'expliquerai ce que c'est.

Ils se placèrent dans l'alcôve dédiée au transplanage sorcier et se rendirent aux Abysses, où ils atterrirent en tombant tous les deux à la renverse.

-Fais-moi penser à t'apprendre à transplaner seul, grommela Loki.

-Mais je ne suis pas majeur ! rappela Harry

-Si, rétorqua Loki. En tant que lord Potter, ce que nous cachons à tout le monde, tu es considéré comme un mineur émancipé. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire passer ton permis pour le moment. Je veux juste ne pas t'avoir sur le dos quand nous nous déplaçons tous les deux !

Le pire était qu'Harry était effectivement tombé sur le dos de Loki. Tout en s'excusant abondamment, le plus jeune se releva et s'épousseta en même temps que l'aîné.

-Allez, viens, Shadow, j'ai une surprise pour toi, sourit Loki en l'entraînant dans un petit salon.

Harry ne mit qu'un instant à comprendre.

-Hermione !


	12. La famille est sacrée

**_La famille est sacrée_**

Quand Neville était arrivé chez lui, il avait été surpris d'apprendre que sa grand-mère et lui avaient été invités pour célébrer Yule selon les anciens rites. A sa connaissance, les célébrations magiques étaient tombées dans l'oubli depuis qu'un certain professeur les avait désacralisés et les avait décrédibilisés aux yeux des jeunes générations et donc, n'étaient plus célébrées en Grande Bretagne. Mais il était clair que Loki Potter n'avait pas l'intention de se plier aux diktats d'un sorcier qui se prenait pour Merlin.

_Flash-Back_

_Loki eut un grand sourire quand Neville lui fit part de sa pensée. Il arrêta Augusta qui voulait gronder son petit-fils de sa réflexion avant de répondre. _

_-Dumbledore ne voit peut-être pas l'intérêt des célébrations magiques, ce n'est pas mon problème, haussa des épaules Loki. Dès que j'en ai compris l'importance, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de les célébrer. Ce pays est assez stupide pour lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, moi pas. Je respecte assez la Magie pour l'honorer au minimum et ce n'est pas lui qui va me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire sur mes propres terres !_

_Fin Flash-Back_

Les Longbottom avaient donc célébré Yule en compagnie des Potter et même si ça s'était déroulé en comité restreint, une ambiance intime s'était installée, encore plus quand Loki avait révélé avoir découvert dans le coffre d'Harry les bagues qui symbolisaient le lien de parrainage magique de Sirius Black envers Harry. En l'examinant de plus près, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle comportait un emplacement pour une troisième pierre – Neville avait rapidement expliqué à Harry que les anneaux de parrainage étaient identiques et comportaient une pierre représentant l'enfant et une autre correspondant à la marraine ou au parrain magique de l'enfant – ce qui voulait dire que le brun avait une marraine ou un second parrain. L'aîné Potter avait rapidement trouvé le rituel pour identifier la personne manquante et donc avait découvert que la marraine d'Harry était en fait la mère de Neville. A sa demande, Loki avait effectué le rituel sur Neville qui avait révélé que Lily Potter était sa marraine.

Fort de ce nouveau lien de parenté, les deux adolescents avaient participé à la célébration de Yule avec le sentiment d'appartenir à une seule et même famille. Harry avait alors appris que les parents de Neville étaient prisonniers dans leurs esprits depuis qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas cru à la disparition de leur maître à Godric's Hollow et qui avaient voulu faire cracher au couple d'aurors le lieu probable où ils pensaient que Voldemort était retenu.

Sur la suggestion de Neville, Loki et Harry avaient accepté d'accompagner Augusta et son petit-fils à l'hôpital sorcier pour rendre visite au couple. Dès qu'il mit les pieds à l'étage correspondant, Neville avait entraîné Harry vers la salle où il rencontrait ses parents à chaque fois qu'il venait. Avec douceur et précaution, il présenta le brun à ses parents, d'abord en tant qu'ami puis en tant que filleul de sa mère. Le lien magique illumina quelques instants le regard de la mère ce qui poussa Harry à lui prendre la main. Finalement, Alice, Franck, Neville et Harry se tinrent la main mais furent totalement surpris de sentir leurs magies agir indépendamment d'eux. Augusta et Loki, qui étaient arrivés un peu plus lentement, froncèrent des sourcils en avisant la scène.

-En combien de temps est-ce que vous pourriez sortir les parents de Neville d'ici ? demanda doucement Loki

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Augusta, désormais inquiète

-Combien de temps ? insista Loki

-Dès que je le veux, répondit finalement Augusta.

-Faites-le, ordonna Loki.

-Mais … protesta Augusta.

-S'il vous plait, fit Loki.

La matriarche fixa quelques instants le plus jeune avant d'accéder à sa requête. Elle tourna des talons et s'enferma directement dans le bureau du responsable de service non loin.

Pendant ce temps, Loki se reprit doucement. C'était la première fois que l'étreinte de Vie avait été aussi poignante et il était clair que l'Entité considérait que le couple n'avait pas sa place ici. Il ne s'était jamais penché sur le cas des Longbottom, n'ayant connu leur existence que lors de ces vacances suivant la morsure d'Arthur Weasley. Mais la réaction des magies des deux adolescents devait être examinées loin de ce lieu où ils pourraient être dérangés à tout moment.

Loki s'approcha du groupe avant de poser délicatement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Avec un grand sourire, ce dernier rompit le contact.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Loki

-Je pense, hésita Harry. J'ai senti un lien s'activer entre nous.

-Intéressant … souffla Loki. Et toi, Neville ?

-Je crois … balbutia Neville. J'ai ressenti une telle chaleur …

-Mais madame Longbottom ! protesta fortement un médicomage depuis l'entrée, suivant Augusta à grands pas

-Milady, corrigea froidement Augusta. Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez fait des progrès avec eux depuis que j'ai été contrainte de les placer ici. Vous avez échoué donc je prends les mesures qui s'imposent !

-Mais … tenta encore une fois le médicomage.

-Leurs affaires, maintenant ! tonna Augusta

Comprenant que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis la matrone, une infirmière s'empressa d'aller chercher les rares affaires du couple. Sur ordre d'Augusta, Neville et Loki placèrent d'épaisses capes d'hiver sur les tenues d'hôpital puis tout le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de transports. Loki murmura sans ambiguïté l'adresse de Gringotts pour qu'on puisse perdre leur piste et de là, vers la communauté des druides qui acceptèrent avec joie de les accueillir. Une heure plus tard, ils se mettaient au travail sur le couple sous les regards angoissés d'Augusta, de Neville et d'Harry.

Loki, lui, réfléchissait sur un autre sujet. La prophétie lui avait toujours été trop précise pour sa logique. Deux enfants nés à un jour d'écart, soit. Leurs parents avaient affronté Voldemort trois fois chacun, certes. Mais les mères étaient les marraines de l'autre ? Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit le hasard. Harry et Neville avaient des liens bien plus tangibles qu'on voulait faire croire.

-Est-ce que vous auriez du papier et un stylo ? demanda Loki à l'accueil

Une lettre pour le département des Mystères et une autre pour les gobelins plus tard, Loki se dirigea vers le chef de la congrégation.

La sécurité d'Harry avant tout.

§§§§§

Ginny Weasley était déçue de ses vacances.

Certes, ils avaient pu gagner deux jours supplémentaires, puisque leur père avait été blessé lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix et que le directeur leur avait permis de rejoindre le QG avec Harry, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que tout s'était bien passé.

Elle avait été surprise qu'Harry n'ait pas insisté avec son tuteur pour pouvoir rester avec eux pendant toutes les vacances. Il n'avait même pas traîné des pieds quand il avait appris la nouvelle ! Pourtant, il avait toujours adoré passer des vacances avec eux ! Autant pour son plan pour enfin sortir avec lui …

Ce qui la dérangeait également, c'était le fait que Loki Potter refuse que le professeur Dumbledore prenne en charge Harry. Pendant l'été, juste après qu'ils aient appris le changement de garant, le vieux sorcier en avait discuté avec eux et les avait longuement interrogés Ron et elle pour savoir s'il y avait un adulte proche d'Harry qui aurait donné de mauvaises idées au brun, comme remettre en cause tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Le frère et la sœur avaient accepté de poser subtilement des questions sur le nouveau venu mais Harry avait été muet comme une tombe. Pire, quand ils commencèrent à contester ce que Loki faisait à l'égard de son nouveau pupille, ce dernier leur envoyait dans les dents qu'eux-mêmes obéissaient sagement aux ordres de leurs parents alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire de même avec son propre tuteur. Une seule fois, Ron avait dérivé sur les Dursley et Harry lui avait froidement répondu que ce n'était pas son problème et qu'il ne serait jamais concerné. Son frère avait boudé, mais son meilleur ami l'avait ignoré pendant des jours.

Ginny n'avait qu'un seul but, devenir la future lady Potter. Contrairement à ses camarades, elle avait deux avantages certains : Harry ne fréquentait qu'un groupe restreint d'élèves et grâce à son frère qui était son meilleur ami, elle en faisait partie. Quand Harry était arrivé au bal de Noël au bras de Parvati Patil, elle avait compris qu'il était prêt à s'intéresser aux filles. Elle avait sagement attendu la fin de l'année scolaire et comptait se rapprocher de son futur époux lorsqu'il viendrait passer ses vacances à la maison.

Mais Loki Potter était intervenu, retirant tout droit à Albus Dumbledore de donner des ordres à Harry, y compris d'aller chez les Weasley. Empêchant efficacement Ginny de commencer à séduire Harry dans les règles de l'art.

La rousse ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry change autant en presque deux mois. Alors qu'il se rangeait toujours de leur côté, le brun prenait maintenant leurs affirmations avec précaution. Pire, il ne semblait plus faire aveuglément confiance au professeur Dumbledore et dans une moindre mesure, à eux, puisqu'il n'avait rien révélé de ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où ils s'étaient séparés sur le quai de la gare fin juin et celui où il était arrivé pour le dîner au manoir Black courant août.

La rentrée des classes n'avait rien changé mais pour une raison que Ginny ne comprenait pas, elle s'était attirée avec Ron l'inimité de Loki Potter, devenu professeur de défense et, elle se rendait compte désormais – bien aidée par les remarques presque malveillantes de Fred et de Georges – du mépris d'Harry à force de lui demander d'intervenir en leur faveur auprès de son tuteur, tout en remettant en cause ses recommandations à son encontre et surtout, en lui assurant que le professeur Dumbledore avait toujours veillé sur lui.

Quand elle s'était réveillée le lendemain de son arrivée au manoir Black, Ginny avait prévu beaucoup de choses pour attirer l'attention d'Harry sur elle mais son départ avait tout gâché. Comme Ron, elle lui avait écrit pour qu'il revienne mais elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Elle avait eu dans l'idée d'utiliser Hermione pour qu'elle réussisse à le convaincre de sortir avec elle mais le lendemain du départ d'Harry, le professeur Dumbledore était revenu assez bougon en arguant qu'Hermione avait refusé l'invitation.

Et le soir de Noël, l'ambiance était morose, de l'avis de Ginny. Ses parents et Sirius discutaient à voix basse entre eux, Fred et Georges complotaient dans leur coin, ne restaient que Ron et elle qui boudaient parce que leurs meilleurs amis n'avaient pas daigné être là.

Tristes vacances.

§§§§§

Hermione avait eu la surprise de voir Loki Potter sonner à la porte de chez elle le soir même où elle avait quitté Poudlard.

_Flash-Back_

_-Loki Potter, professeur de défense de votre fille Hermione, se présenta Loki. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. _

_Hermione avait fait entrer son professeur en attendant que ses parents ne la rejoignent dans le salon. Dès qu'Helen et John Granger entrèrent, Loki s'était levé et s'était présenté. Les parents d'Hermione lui rendirent la politesse et tous s'assirent._

_-Potter ? fit John. Auriez-vous un lien avec l'ami d'Hermione, Harry ?_

_-Il s'agit d'un membre de ma famille, répondit Loki. Mais pour être plus précis, je suis son garant magique, l'équivalent d'un tuteur. Que vous a dit votre fille sur la situation d'Harry ? _

_-Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis cet été, s'excusa Helen. J'imagine qu'elle a estimé qu'il ne serait pas correct de parler de ce sujet par lettre. _

_Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui rougit. _

_-Pour résumer, Harry était sous la tutelle de sa tante du côté de sa mère et vivait dans sa maison avec son mari et leur fils, expliqua Loki. Puisqu'il était un sorcier né de deux sorciers vivant dans une famille moldue, le Magenmagot a désigné un garant pour qu'il s'assure qu'il connaisse sa nature de sorcier. Ce garant était Albus Dumbledore. _

_-Le directeur de l'école ? intervint John_

_-Exact, confirma Loki. Toutefois, au quinzième anniversaire d'Harry, la Magie avec un grand M est intervenue et a estimé que le directeur Dumbledore n'était plus à la hauteur de sa charge et m'a nommé garant magique d'Harry. Dès que ma magie a réagi, je me suis à la recherche de ce jeune homme et je l'ai retiré de la garde de ses anciens tuteurs. _

_-Vous ne connaissiez pas son existence ? s'étonna Helen_

_-Non, répondit Loki. Je m'étais toujours considéré comme étant le dernier Potter vivant jusqu'à ce que la Magie me dise le contraire. _

_-Quel est le rapport avec nous ? demanda Helen_

_-Oh, il n'y en a pas, sourit Loki. Vous m'avez simplement demandé mon lien avec le camarade de classe de votre fille. _

_John éclata de rire. _

_-Parlons peu mais parlons bien, sourit John. Hermione a quitté l'école ce matin donc il est surprenant que vous souhaitiez la voir aussi rapidement. A moins que vous ne vouliez nous annoncer vouloir officiellement courtiser notre fille._

_-Papa ! s'indigna Hermione_

_-Il est vrai que votre fille possède des qualités que j'aimerai retrouver chez ma moitié mais à mes yeux, elle n'est que la meilleure amie de mon fils, répondit Loki. _

_Hermione se promit de répéter ces mots à Harry dès qu'elle le pourrait. _

_-Mais je viens pour une toute autre raison, continua Loki. En vertu du lien entre Hermione et Harry, j'aimerai vous inviter pour un dîner le 27, si vous n'avez rien de prévu. _

_-Ce serait avec plaisir, sourit Helen après concertation visuelle avec son époux. _

_-Parfait, fit Loki. En attendant, je peux vous proposer de passer la soirée chez moi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de visiter une maison magique. _

_-Non, avoua John. Mais nous comptions sortir ce soir. _

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Loki. J'avais le même programme avec Harry. Je voulais simplement lui faire une surprise et faire en sorte que nos deux familles boivent un verre ensemble. Pas de contrainte. _

_-Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? fit John_

_-Si vous nous laissiez quelques minutes pour nous préparer, fit Helen. _

_-Je vous attends, dit Loki. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, la famille Granger descendit dans le salon, prête à partir. Mais Loki se tourna vers Hermione. _

_-J'imagine que vous n'avez rien trouvé concernant les protections des maisons sorcières, commenta Loki. _

_-Comment vous le savez ? s'étonna Hermione_

_-J'ai eu besoin de faire quelques recherches moi aussi et c'est fou le nombre de sujets qui ne sont pas traités par la bibliothèque de Poudlard, plaisanta Loki. Tenez. _

_Hermione prit le parchemin et lut l'incantation latine. Elle fit très vite la traduction. _

_-C'est pour protéger mes parents ? balbutia Hermione_

_-C'est temporaire, précisa Loki. Disons que si quelqu'un force la barrière, une alerte sera envoyée vers les aurors. L'incantation a été distribuée à toutes les familles sorcières sous la protection d'un clan Sang Pur durant la première guerre. Je suis certain qu'Harry voudrait que votre famille soit protégée. _

_Hermione refoula ses larmes pour réciter l'incantation avec toute sa conviction. Quand elle eut fini, une onde de magie traversa la maison. _

_-Allons-y maintenant, fit Loki. Ma voiture nous attend devant. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Le couple Granger n'avait attendu que quelques minutes après être monté dans la voiture pour interroger Loki au sujet de ses connaissances sur le monde normal. Le voyage fut donc très joyeux et la famille moldue fut surprise d'arriver.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda John

-Il s'agit d'un domaine magique nommé les Abysses, répondit Loki en garant la voiture après avoir passé le portail principal. Après, géographiquement parlant … aux alentours de Leicester, je crois. Ce n'est pas précis puisqu'en cas de danger pour Harry et moi, il peut se déplacer. Par exemple, cet été, il se trouvait dans le Surrey, au moment où j'ai récupéré Harry, et quand il est parti pour l'école, il était ici. Sauf cas exceptionnel, je ne choisis pas.

Loki disparut quelques instants pour revenir à bord d'une calèche découverte tirée par un abraxan.

-On dirait ce qui tirait le carrosse des élèves de Beauxbâtons, s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est un abraxan, confirma Loki. Sa harde ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle à cause d'une grave blessure à l'aile. L'intendant du domaine s'est proposé de le soigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri et il a accepté. Quand il a appris que j'aurais des invités, il a voulu pavaner et se dégourdir les jambes. Bon, il n'a pas apprécié la calèche mais je lui ai fait comprendre que vous n'aviez pas son endurance. Et j'ai dû lui promettre un kilo de pommes. Mais monsieur s'était bien gardé de me dire qu'il n'avait plus droit à cette friandise depuis qu'il avait vandalisé notre verger. Je me suis pris une soufflante de mon intendant !

L'abraxan releva la tête en reniflant tandis que la famille explosait de rire devant l'air bougon de leur hôte. Ils finirent par grimper dans la calèche qui commença à avancer à travers les arbres.

-Les domaines sorciers sont comme cela ? demanda Hermione

-Aucune idée, haussa des épaules Loki. Personnellement, je n'ai pas encore réussi à en faire le tour et je doute de pouvoir le faire un jour. Du moment qu'il y a assez de place pour tous les habitants et qu'Harry puisse s'éclater comme un enfant de son âge, je m'estime satisfait.

-Vous n'avez pas de famille ? s'étonna Helen

-Harry est ma famille, déclara gravement Loki. Je refuse qu'il croie autre chose.

-Professeur ? fit Hermione

-Allons, ici c'est Loki, sourit Loki.

-Loki, reprit Hermione. Où se trouve Harry ? Il est parti depuis deux jours et je croyais qu'il était avec vous.

-C'est logique, concéda Loki. Il s'avère que par un concours de circonstance, Harry est parti avec les Weasley hors de l'école.

-Sans votre permission, devina Hermione.

-Je ne me prononcerai pas sur ce point, déclara Loki.

Hermione comprit que la réponse était positive. Comme le professeur était resté stoïque durant les deux derniers jours, il devait quand même savoir où se trouvait son pupille. Si les Weasley étaient inclus, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions : Harry se trouvait au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions concernant les relations entre Loki et le professeur Dumbledore donc l'histoire était loin d'être terminée.

La brune dut interrompre ses réflexions car ils arrivaient en vue d'un splendide manoir. La calèche s'arrêta docilement devant le perron et galant, Loki aida Helen et Hermione à descendre.

-Bienvenue aux Abysses, présenta Loki. Voici Lorean et Sina, en charge de tout le domaine.

Deux adultes inclinèrent respectueusement la tête.

-Je vous présente John, Helen et Hermione Granger, reprit Loki. Hermione est une des camarades de classe d'Harry.

-Soyez les bienvenus aux Abysses, sourit Lorean – l'homme, nota Hermione – et nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée.

-La collation sera dressée dans le salon d'hiver, informa Sina – la femme – et est prête à être servie. Par ailleurs, seigneur Loki, il est bientôt dix-neuf heures.

-Déjà ? sursauta Loki. Il va falloir que je me dépêche un peu. Je suis au regret de devoir vous laisser entre les mains expertes de Lorean et de Sina, une course à faire. Je ne devrais pas tarder.

Et Loki transplana aussi sec.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, des rafraichissements vont vous être servis dans le salon d'hiver, sourit Sina.

-Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ? demanda Hermione

-Depuis que les seigneurs Loki et Harry se sont installés ici, répondit Sina.

-C'est un domaine des Potter ? s'étonna Hermione. Je pensais qu'ils n'avaient que Godric's Hollow !

-Le clan Potter est l'un des plus riches de la Grande Bretagne sorcière et magique, expliqua Sina. Cette maison à Godric's Hollow ne peut être la seule qu'il possède. Pour ce qui est des Abysses, le propriétaire légitime est Loki en personne. Si vous voulez savoir comment, c'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question.

-Hermione ! gronda Helen. Cesse d'être impolie !

-Je comprends qu'on puisse se poser des questions, même si les formes n'y sont pas, rit Sina.

-Toutes mes excuses, rougit Hermione.

-Excuses acceptées, répondit Sina.

Elle leur servit la boisson qu'ils désiraient et ils s'installèrent.

-Pardonnez-moi si je me montre grossière, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait des elfes de maison, fit Hermione.

-C'est une pratique sorcière, pointa Sina, et nous sommes sur un domaine magique.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ? demanda Hermione, perdue

-Loin de là, répondit Sina. Seuls les sorciers forcent les elfes de maison à œuvrer dans un domaine qui ne leur correspond pas forcément, généralement en tant que domestique. Nous faisons en sorte qu'ils soient employés dans un domaine aussi proche que celui auquel leur magie aspire. Actuellement par exemple, deux elfes de maison en service s'occupent des écuries.

Hermione garda ses réflexions pour elle. Le spectre de la SALE flottait toujours autour d'elle mais avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'en savait pas assez pour émettre un jugement sur les conditions de vie des elfes de maison.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement sur les merveilles que recelait ce manoir jusqu'à ce qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Lorean entre dans la pièce.

-Les seigneurs Loki et Harry ne vont pas tarder, annonça Lorean.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hermione !

-Harry !

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant d'éclater de rire.

-Et dire que cela ne fait que deux jours ! rit Hermione

-Ce sont deux jours de trop ! répondit Harry

-Bref, est-ce que tu te souviens de mes parents, Helen et John ? demanda Hermione en les dirigeant vers eux

-Je les ai rapidement croisés sur le quai de la gare, répondit Harry. Harry Potter, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-C'est réciproque, sourit John. Hermione ne fait que parler de vous.

-En mal, j'imagine, sourit Harry.

-Disons que si elle ne se retenait pas, elle vous assommerait avec l'un de ses livres fétiches pour que vous arrêtiez de vous mettre dans les ennuis, pouffa Helen.

-Tiens, c'est une idée que je vais retenir, lança Loki.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Allez, Harry, monte tes affaires, fit Loki. Je suppose que tout le monde a soif. Moi, c'est certain.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde bavardait gaiement. Soudain, une vibration secoua le corps d'Hermione, ce qui fut noté par Harry et Loki.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione, la panique montant en elle.

-Moi si, fit Loki. Vous vous souvenez de l'incantation que je vous ai donné ? Voici ce qui arrive quand un sorcier tente de la passer.

-Il a pu entrer dans la maison ? demanda John

-Pas sans alerter les voisins et les aurors, répondit Loki. Lorean ?

-J'envoie quelqu'un, répondit Lorean.

-Merci, sourit Loki. Continuons, voulez-vous ?

Ils passèrent dans le jardin pour profiter de la nuit claire.

-Alors, Lorean ? demanda Loki

-La maison n'a subi aucun dégât et le sorcier n'a pas pu entrer, répondit Lorean. Toutefois, il a laissé une contrainte magique spécifiquement dirigée sur la famille Granger pour qu'elle envoie mademoiselle au QG. Consigne bien évidemment annulée.

Loki garda un silence songeur pendant que Lorean se retirait.

-Loki ? appela Hermione

-Oui, mademoiselle Granger ? répondit distraitement Loki

-Est-ce qu'on peut connaître les sorts qu'ont reçu des moldus ? demanda Hermione

-Précisez votre pensée, fit Loki.

-L'année dernière, j'écrivais très souvent à mes parents et ils me répondaient toujours que je leur manquais également, déclara Hermione. Nous avions prévu de partir à l'étranger pour les vacances mais à peine dix jours après mon retour, ils ont accepté presque sans sourciller que le professeur Dumbledore m'emmène rejoindre les Weasley pour le reste des vacances.

-Et vous pensez qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous, fit Loki. Ce n'est pas impossible. Et ça confirmerait mes propres soupçons …

Loki se redressa une minute plus tard.

-Nous allons faire un petit tour chez les gobelins, décida Loki. Avec votre permission, ils vont vous examiner et si les doutes de votre fille sont avérés, ils vous fourniront sûrement des artefacts pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Dans le même temps, ils protègeront votre maison et votre lieu de travail pour qu'on ne vous y attaque pas. Bien entendu, nous prendrons tout en charge.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Ecoute Hermione, fit Harry. Je suis d'accord avec Loki. Si nous n'étions pas amis, je ne crois pas qu'on essaierait de te manipuler pour avoir le contrôle sur moi. Si je suis la logique de Loki, on voulait que tu sois au QG pour que je me sente obligé d'y rester parce que tu y étais. C'est à cause de moi si tes parents sont en danger et il est hors de question qu'ils prennent plus de risques.

-Jeune homme, intervint John. Pourquoi ne pas prévenir les autorités compétentes pour cela ?

-Parce que le problème est là, ricana Loki. Les autorités compétentes sont elles-mêmes manipulées pour le plus grand Bien. Je préfère m'en charger moi-même.

Le couple se regarda avant de se tourner vers leur fille.

-C'est ta décision, déclara Helen.

-Alors faisons-le, décréta Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cracrock les recevait.


	13. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre_**

Sirius s'était réfugié dans sa chambre pour ne pas subir une nouvelle fois les remontrances du professeur Dumbledore.

Le lendemain du départ d'Harry du manoir Black, peu après le refus d'Hermione de venir à son tour, le directeur l'avait pris à partie, l'accusant de ne pas avoir pensé à la sécurité d'Harry en ne réussissant pas à le convaincre de rester. Assez surpris par l'accès de colère du vieux sorcier, Sirius avait laissé passer et avait froidement tourné des talons pour ne pas balancer quelque chose à la face du leader de l'Ordre pour tant de mauvaise foi. Car oui, en discutant avec son filleul, il avait compris que Dumbledore avait agi pour le plus grand Bien et donc, s'était passé de l'accord de Loki pour mettre Harry en sécurité. Et il s'étonnait que le brun refuse de rester plus longtemps !

Depuis, Sirius ne descendait que le strict minimum dans les pièces principales, soit les repas, car outre le professeur Dumbledore, les deux derniers enfants Weasley commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système pour le harceler d'écrire à Harry pour qu'il revienne au manoir. En effet, ils étaient vexés qu'Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, apporte régulièrement des lettres pour le couple Weasley, Fred, Georges et Sirius mais aucune pour eux. Curieux, Sirius avait posé la question à Harry qui lui avait répondu qu'en fait, il attendait toujours la réponse à sa propre lettre où il leur avait rappelé que Loki était son tuteur et pas le professeur Dumbledore.

Encore de la mauvaise foi …

Pour occuper ses journées, Sirius discutait beaucoup avec les jumeaux Weasley pour fabriquer de nouvelles farces et attrapes. Tous les trois s'entendaient tellement bien que les deux roux lui avaient confié leur projet secret : ouvrir un magasin pour faire concurrence à Zonko. Emballé, Sirius avait proposé de les aider en leur trouvant un local sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais conscient des inquiétudes de leur mère, il leur avait imposé qu'il passe leurs examens haut la main. L'été passé avec Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était temps de prendre des responsabilités et que la sécurité des autres ne devait pas être oubliée. Les jumeaux avaient parfaitement accepté et ainsi, Sirius avait envoyé Hedwige aux gobelins pour les charger de trouver ce local.

Durant les moments où il se retrouvait seul, Sirius se surprenait à penser à la lettre que Loki avait envoyé à Harry après que celui-ci lui ait indiqué sa localisation. Un passage particulier, en fait.

_Dans tous les cas, un fidelitas protège un lieu, certes, mais il n'empêche pas les personnes dedans de sortir, encore plus si le rituel ne le protège pas spécifiquement._

Pour sa sécurité, le professeur Dumbledore avait argué qu'il ne devait pas sortir du manoir Black car il était protégé par le fidelitas. Mais … si Loki avait raison, le rituel le protégeait parce qu'il se trouvait dans le secret, pas parce qu'il était le secret à protéger. Soit, mais pourquoi dire cela ? Sirius s'empara de la lettre d'Harry répondant à cette question.

_… Moi aussi je ne comprends pas pourquoi Loki a dit ça. Mais bien avant que je ne lui raconte ce que je savais sur toi, il avait des doutes sur ta culpabilité, ce qui m'a fait comprendre que les actes du ministère n'étaient pas si dissimulés que cela. Bien sûr, je lui ai montré ta question et il a simplement souri en me disant que tu avais plutôt intérêt à te débrouiller rapidement pour me rendre visite, que notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. Je déteste quand il ne parle pas clairement mais là, il a dit que c'était à toi de comprendre … _

L'illumination arriva brusquement. Le message était tellement simple ! Le fidelitas ne le protégeant pas spécifiquement, il pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait ! En clair, il n'était pas enfermé dans cette maison qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces ! Il pouvait aller rendre visite à son filleul, à ses risques et périls, certes, mais le ciel ne lui tomberait pas sur la tête s'il faisait un seul pas dehors ! Il pourrait aller retirer de l'argent pour …

Et là, il comprit ce que Loki Potter lui suggérait.

Il lui proposait de travailler lui-même à démontrer son innocence !

Le professeur Dumbledore avait toujours sous-entendu que la présence de Peter Pettigrow suffirait à prouver qu'il n'avait pas livré Lily et James à Voldemort. Mais Hermione lui avait déjà dit que ça l'innocenterait uniquement de l'accusation de meurtre de Pettigrow et par extension de celle des douze moldus tués par le même sort, ce qui n'était pas du tout la même chose. La seule personne qui pourrait l'innocenter pour les parents d'Harry était celui qui avait réalisé le rituel du fidelitas. Or, cette dernière ne s'était jamais manifesté. Mais il devait exister des sorts pour démontrer si quelqu'un avait déjà été gardien de secret ou pas.

N'ayant jamais cherché dans cette direction – n'ayant jamais cherché tout court, en fait – Sirius se redressa et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Le directeur avait voulu en faire une purge drastique mais les protections du manoir lui avaient purement et simplement interdit l'accès à la pièce. A la place, il avait préféré dire qu'il n'y avait que des livres de magie noire ce qui avait efficacement interdit l'accès à Ginny et Ron. Hermione, Fred et Georges, plus pragmatiques, ne l'utilisaient que pour faire leurs devoirs et après qu'il soit plus stable psychologiquement parlant, Sirius leur avait indiqué les rayons qu'ils ne devaient approcher sous aucun prétexte.

Ce fut vers ces rayons qu'il se dirigea, en cherchant les rituels. Le fidelitas y figurait en très bonne place et il sortit délicatement le grimoire de sa place pour le monter dans sa chambre, surtout pour ne pas être dérangé. Pris de frénésie, il se promena dans les autres rayons, notamment de droit sorcier, pour savoir comment est-ce qu'on avait pu l'enfermer sans procès, avant de remonter sans un bruit sa moisson.

Puisqu'Harry n'allait pas venir, autant l'aider en s'innocentant de la mort de ses parents et qui sait, lui apporter le soutien du clan Black.

§§§§§

-Snape, fit une voix derrière lui.

Severus se retint de sursauter. Loki Potter pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à pouvoir le surprendre et il ne savait toujours pas comment il y arrivait.

-Potter, salua Severus.

-On peut discuter ? demanda Loki

-Mes appartements ou les vôtres ? demanda Severus

-Si ça ne vous embête pas, les miens, fit Loki.

-Très bien, accepta Severus.

Depuis qu'il lui avait sorti ses quatre vérités, Severus se tenait loin des Potter, du professeur comme de l'élève. Même s'il pouvait être de très mauvaise foi, les paroles de Loki l'avaient ébranlé car il s'était rendu compte que par haine, il était passé à côté d'un enfant maltraité, le fils de Lily en prime. Cela lui avait fait également réfléchir aux actes de Dumbledore car si même la Magie avait jugé bon d'intervenir, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas forcément tout blanc dans toute l'histoire.

Mais ce soir-là, Severus se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Loki l'avait abordé.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du professeur de défense, situés curieusement près des cachots, et le maître de potions sentit une magie étrangère agir sur lui.

-Pas de panique, mes protections sont en train de se débarrasser de tous les invités indésirables que nous pouvions transporter, sourit Loki.

Méfiant, Severus prit ensuite place dans le confortable salon, un verre d'alcool moldu que Loki avait eu la délicatesse d'ouvrir la bouteille devant ses yeux. Ils savourèrent leur breuvage durant quelques minutes en silence avant que Loki ne prenne la parole.

-Harry m'a appris que vous devez lui donner des cours d'occlumencie, déclara Loki.

Harry Potter avait en effet passé la journée du 27 décembre au manoir Black pour essentiellement donner ses cadeaux de Noël et recevoir les siens. Severus avait appris que les cadeaux destinés au Survivant avaient, cette année, tous sans exception, été retournés à leurs expéditeurs. Mis au courant, le professeur Dumbledore avait profité que Loki ne soit pas présent pour annoncer à l'adolescent la nouvelle, arguant que si Voldemort se rendait compte qu'il pouvait voir à travers de son familier – Nagini avait été formellement identifié comme étant celui qui avait mordu Arthur Weasley – il pourrait sûrement l'utiliser pour faire du mal à ses amis.

Et comme d'habitude, l'accord de Loki Potter avait été optionnel et le consentement de Severus également.

-Oui, soupira Severus. Pour les autres élèves, il s'agirait de cours de soutien en potions.

-Je me trompe mais vous n'avez pas eu votre mot à dire ? ricana Loki

-Vous non plus, retourna Severus. Potter a eu l'air surpris que ce soit le professeur Dumbledore qui lui apprenne la nouvelle au lieu de vous.

-Je vais me charger de rappeler ce point à notre cher directeur, siffla Loki.

-Mais vous savez qu'il n'a pas tort, fit Severus.

-Sur quel sujet ? demanda Loki. Sa sécurité ? Vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé cet été, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit sa priorité.

Severus détourna subtilement le regard. Dans un sens, il était autant en tort que le directeur.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ait trouvé comme solution parmi toutes celles possibles l'occlumencie, reprit Loki. C'est une discipline complexe, encore plus pour un adolescent qui n'a pas atteint sa maturité magique. Il existe des maîtres dans les arts de l'esprit et corrigez-moi si je me trompe, Dumbledore n'en est pas officiellement un. Alors sur quoi est-ce qu'il se base pour décréter que mon pupille aurait un lien avec Voldemort ?

-La scène à laquelle il a assisté ne trompe pas, rappela Severus.

-Certes, concéda Loki. Mais il aurait pu être un voyant, non ? Généralement, ils sont spectateur de la vision donc ce serait une possibilité.

Severus ferma la bouche. Lui avait assisté à une prophétie mais c'était le seul contact avec la divination qu'il avait eu.

-Ça se tient, concéda Severus. Donc vous allez refuser cet apprentissage ?

-Non, déclara simplement Loki.

Severus le regarda, surpris. Il avait parfaitement compris que Loki Potter se faisait un devoir de faire le contraire de ce que voudrait Albus Dumbledore mais là, il allait dans son sens ? Très étonnant.

-Je ne suis pas devenu fou, sourit Loki. Mais je vais le prendre à son propre piège.

-Qui vous dit que j'accepterai de vous aider ? se méfia Severus

-Peut-être le fait que notre cher directeur a l'intention de faire de vous un hors la loi ? proposa Loki

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Severus

-En tant que garant magique d'Harry, avec son accord, j'ai repris la représentation du clan Potter au sein du Magenmagot, expliqua Loki. Ainsi, j'ai pu avoir accès à toutes les sessions passées et j'ai découvert que lors de l'une d'entre elles, en comité très restreint, cette assemblée a mis à jour la liste des matières dont l'enseignement serait désormais illégal, tout comme la maîtrise. Devinez l'une d'entre elle ?

-L'occlumencie ? proposa sombrement Severus

-Mais pas la légilimencie, précisa Loki. Pratique pour lui pour récupérer certaines informations sans que personne ne s'en doute, non ? Mais pour revenir au sujet qui nous concerne, j'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier cette loi en particulier et je l'ai traduite. L'occlumencie ne peut être ni maîtrisée ni enseignée en Grande Bretagne. Sauf dans deux cas. Avoir le diplôme qui prouve qu'on maitrise la matière, mais ce diplôme n'est plus délivré depuis une trentaine d'années dans ce pays, ou se le faire enseigner par un membre de sa famille dans le cadre d'un héritage familial. Il y a deux siècles environ, un lord avait réussi à classer dans l'héritage d'un Sang Pur les capacités qui faisaient la célébrité d'un clan. Ce lord … Prince, je crois, refusait qu'on lui interdise de brasser des potions de haut niveau et surtout, de pratiquer les arts de l'esprit et plus particulièrement l'occlumencie parce que quelques gratte-papiers en avaient peur ou voulaient limiter leur pouvoir.

Loki eut un immense sourire intérieur quand il vit Severus sursauter. Il s'était souvenu que Severus Snape était un héritier des Prince – en plus d'être un salaud notoire, cela s'entend – et il était vraiment tombé sur cette information par hasard. Mais cela expliquait mieux comment il avait pu rester espion pendant si longtemps.

Il adorait mettre des coups de pied dans la fourmilière.

-Je ne savais pas … lâcha Severus.

-Quoi, que vous alliez enfreindre la loi pour les beaux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore ? railla Loki

Loki savait parfaitement qu'il parlait du fait que sa famille était célèbre pour ses capacités en occlumencie. Mais chut ! C'était un secret.

-Nous devons faire des choix pour que le bien gagne, corrigea Severus.

-Pour que le plus grand Bien triomphe ? reformula Loki

Là, Severus frissonna. Dit comme cela, il y avait quelque chose de … malsain. Pourquoi ?

-Bref, balaya Loki. Ce n'est pas le problème. Ce que je veux, avec votre accord, c'est que vous passiez le diplôme avant que vous ne donniez des cours à Harry.

-Comment ça ? se secoua Severus

-Suis-je le seul à voir que si vous ne satisfaisiez pas aux désidératas de notre supérieur, il peut très bien vous vendre aux « autorités » pour avoir ensorcelé le Survivant et lui avoir enseigné des magies illégales, peu importe lesquelles ? pointa Loki. Même si vous êtes un connard borné, vous m'êtes sympathique, Snape.

Car oui, sans cette haine absurde envers James Potter, Severus Snape pouvait être intéressant avec son cynisme et ses sarcasmes.

-Je n'étais pas allé au bout de ma réflexion, avoua Severus du bout des lèvres.

-Non, vous vous étiez arrêté au fait que vous alliez devoir enseigner un si noble art à la copie miniature de James Potter qui n'en aurait rien à foutre de ces cours, résuma Loki.

-Je ne vous permets …. gronda Severus.

-Allons, allons, tempéra Loki. Nous sommes entre adultes et je vous ai déjà dit que James n'était pas mon personnage préféré dans la famille Potter. Simplement, essayez de ne pas me mentir ou de nous inventer des vies. Ça ne passera pas du tout.

Severus retomba dans son siège.

-Vous êtes là pour me torturer ? soupira Severus

-Même pas, assura Loki. Mais je m'attendais à plus de combativité de votre part.

-Disons que vos paroles trouvent échos à certaines questions que je me posais, souffla Severus.

-Content d'avoir pu aider, sourit Loki. Bien, nous y allons ?

-Où ? demanda Severus

-Mais passer votre diplôme, voyons, répondit Loki avec un immense sourire.

La tête de Severus Snape était impayable.

§§§§§

La rentrée scolaire arriva et Dolores Ombrage était remontée comme un coucou suisse.

Son but ? Pousser Harry Potter à avouer qu'il avait bien crié sur tous les toits qu'il avait vu le retour de Voldemort et le punir en conséquence. A ses yeux, ce n'était qu'une ineptie ! Mais le garnement persistait à garder le silence, même quand le sujet était expressément amené sur la table. Et quand certains insistaient, il leur répétait ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle l'avait interrogé sur le sujet, que ce n'était pas à lui de leur dire en quoi ils devaient croire.

Devant l'absence de résultats avec la méthode « douce », Dolores avait décidé de s'instaurer Grande Inquisitrice avec la bénédiction du ministre de la magie. En clair, elle prenait la place du directeur pour remettre l'école dans le droit chemin et pour l'aider, elle avait l'intention de créer en parallèle aux préfets une brigade d'élèves chargés de relever et de verbaliser tout comportement contraire au règlement de Poudlard qu'elle aura bien évidemment remanié.

Alors qu'elle gagnait ses appartements à l'école, Dolores se frottait les mains. En ce moment-même, Albus Dumbledore était suspendu de ses fonctions pour ne pas avoir su justifier l'engagement de Sybille Trelawney au poste de professeur de divination et de Rubeus Hagrid à celui de soins aux créatures magiques et pire, de les y avoir maintenu malgré leur incompétence. La rentrée scolaire, qui aurait lieu le lendemain, se ferait sous son égide et elle avait bien l'intention de remettre bon ordre dans cette éducation qu'elle jugeait totalement laxiste. Les professeurs, quand elle avait inspecté leurs cours, n'avaient pas compris ce à quoi elle œuvrait et avaient des réticences à appliquer ses précieux conseils mais maintenant qu'elle était au-dessus d'eux, ils allaient devoir lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ! Y compris ce Loki Potter qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance ! Elle se souvenait encore du cours qu'elle avait inspecté.

_Flash-Back_

_Dolores avait été outrée d'apprendre que Loki Potter s'était permis de retirer son pupille pour fêter Halloween à l'extérieur de l'école. Donc dès que son cours suivant eut commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle fit son entrée dans la salle de classe. _

_-Hum, hum. _

_Mais le professeur continua son cours comme si de rien n'était, bien que plusieurs élèves se soient retournés au bruit. _

_-Hum, hum, insista Dolores. _

_Le professeur ne semblait rien entendre, sauf ses élèves, puisqu'il en interrogea certains. _

_-Monsieur Potter, se racla la gorge Dolores. _

_Loki se tourna enfin vers elle. _

_-Professeur ou maître Potter, je réponds aux deux, mademoiselle Ombrage, reprit Loki. _

_-Je vous demande pardon ? s'indigna Dolores. Je représente le ministère et … _

_-Je suis détenteur d'un titre de professeur ainsi que d'une maîtrise de combat, coupa froidement Loki. Vous êtes dans ma salle de classe, pas dans les couloirs du ministère, donc je vous prierai de vous adresser à moi avec le respect qui convient. _

_Pas un seul élève ne broncha mais Dolores était certaine que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. _

_-Je suis ici pour inspecter votre cours, annonça Dolores d'un air hautain. _

_-Avec plaisir, répondit Loki d'un air affable. Dès que vous m'aurez présenté votre maîtrise de duel. _

_-Pardon ?! piailla Dolores_

_-Vous m'avez bien entendu, fit froidement Loki. Si vous vous imposez pour inspecter mon cours, je suis en droit de vérifier que vous avez les qualifications pour le faire le plus objectivement possible. Cela comprend donc que vous en savez donc un minimum sur la matière que j'enseigne. _

_-Je représente le ministère … tonna Dolores. _

_-Les Aurors aussi mais le département de la justice magique n'aurait jamais l'idée d'envoyer … je ne sais pas, un elfe de maison pour enquêter sur un délit qui a été commis, rappela sèchement Loki. Pour inspecter des cours, il faut donc être au moins professeur, dans l'idéal dans la matière qu'on vous fait inspecter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous sortirez de ma salle de classe, de gré ou de force. _

_-Vous n'oserez pas ! assura Dolores_

_-J'en déduis que vous n'avez donc aucune légitimité à faire ce pourquoi vous êtes venue, sourit machiavéliquement Loki. Ne testez surtout pas ma patience, vous empêchez mes élèves de suivre leur cours. _

_-Je suis … rugit Dolores._

_L'instant suivant, elle se trouvait dans le couloir, la porte de la salle se refermant sur son nez._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Les détails de son humiliation avaient fait le tour de l'école et peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle tentait d'entrer de nouveau dans la salle, l'accès lui était toujours refusé.

Mais avec son nouveau statut, Loki Potter ne serait pas le fier bien longtemps et la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de le renvoyer avec pertes et fracas !

Avec un gloussement inquiétant, elle trottina vers la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur de l'école.

-Je suis celle qui dirige Poudlard alors ouvre-toi ! ordonna Dolores

§§§§§

Fred et Georges Weasley avaient longtemps repoussé cette conversation mais ces vacances leur avaient ouvert les yeux.

-Maman ?

Molly leva les yeux du grimoire qu'elle lisait et leur sourit tendrement.

-Mes chéris, fit Molly. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler ? demanda Georges

Elle les regarda fixement chacun à son tour avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient sérieux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour y retrouver Sirius, qui étudiait de son côté.

-Je peux t'aider, Molly ? demanda Sirius en voyant la matrone devant lui

-Est-ce que tu pourrais surveiller Ginny et Ron ? demanda Molly. Les jumeaux vont m'aider à faire une course.

-Bien entendu, sourit Sirius. Pars tranquille, ils ne sortiront pas d'ici.

-Merci, dit Molly.

Fred et Georges, qui l'avaient suivi, la regardèrent, perdus.

-Allez chercher une cape mais faites attention, nous allons côté moldu, ordonna doucement Molly.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans les rues de Londres toujours parées de ses décorations de Noël. Ils flânèrent une bonne heure avant de prendre place devant un chocolat chaud dans un salon de thé moldu.

-Nous ne serons pas entendus, déclara Molly. Je vous écoute.

-Mais … protesta Fred.

-Nous disposons que d'une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'on ne nous demande de rentrer, rappela Molly.

Les jumeaux comprirent qu'elle était elle aussi sérieuse et que c'était leur seule chance.

-Tu sais que nous voulons ouvrir notre propre boutique, fit Georges.

-J'aurais été plus tranquille si vous entriez au ministère comme votre père et Percy, commenta Molly. Mais vous êtes comme moi, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête.

-Euh oui, fit Georges. On sait que ça ne plait pas au professeur Dumbledore.

Le visage de Molly devint sombre. Depuis qu'Harry était en sécurité auprès d'un autre que le directeur de l'école, la matrone avait commencé à se poser des questions. Le coup de la bibliothèque, par exemple, dont il assurait qu'elle regorgeait uniquement de livres de magie noire alors que ce n'était pas le cas, ou encore le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas filtrer le courrier qui passer ses barrières étaient autant de clous dans le cercueil de la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui avait porté. Avec du recul, elle avait également trouvé déplacé que Dumbledore pousse Ron à continuer à être ami avec Harry, qu'il refuse que les jumeaux se rapprochent du brun et pire, qu'il félicite Ginny qui voulait sortir avec le Survivant. Oui, elle avait remarqué que le directeur de l'école s'immisçait beaucoup trop dans la vie de sa famille.

-Et donc ? poussa Molly

-On ne voudrait pas que tu aies des problèmes avec lui, souffla Georges.

-Qu'il essaie, balaya Molly.

-Mais en fait, on ne voudrait pas entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, lâcha Fred.

-Je sais, fit simplement Molly.

Ses deux fils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Mes chéris, pouffa Molly. Vous êtes bien trop libres pour vous soumettre à qui que ce soit sans pouvoir garder votre liberté d'action. Si le professeur Dumbledore ne nous avait pas convaincu qu'il serait plus sûr pour notre famille d'habiter dans une maison sous fidelitas, votre père et moi nous serions contentés de nous rendre au QG de l'Ordre sans qu'aucun de nos enfants y soient mêlés. Vous auriez pu faire votre choix en toute liberté. Enfin … vous pouvez toujours le faire, mais avec quelques contraintes.

-Comment ça ? demanda Georges

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis que vous êtes tous à l'école et je me suis rendu compte que tôt ou tard, il vous faudrait une porte de sortie, soupira Molly. Arthur a été d'une grande aide, surtout qu'il a des connaissances dont je suis dépourvue. C'est ainsi que nous avons pris une décision.

-Laquelle ? demanda Fred

-Je ne pourrais rien vous dire pour le moment, secoua la tête Molly. Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous ne sachiez quoi que ce soit avant que tout ne se mette en place.

Elle regarda tendrement ses deux enfants. Si Harry était resté dans sa famille moldue, Molly aurait continué à croire que le professeur Dumbledore avait leurs intérêts à cœur et œuvrait pour un monde meilleur. Elle aurait suivi sans faillir ses recommandations pour ses enfants, y compris forcer ses jumeaux à prendre un travail au ministère et pousser ses deux plus jeunes à rester proche d'Harry. Mais ce dernier avait trouvé un nouveau père qui le plaçait en premier dans ses priorités et qui refusait que l'ancien garant de son pupille mette le nez dans ses histoires, encore plus pour le plus grand Bien. Qui posait les bonnes questions et remettait en cause la parole sacrée du vieux sorcier.

Qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait aucun droit sur la famille Weasley, qu'importe son aide.

-Faites-moi simplement une promesse, souffla Molly. Quand vous aurez vos ASPIC, rendez-vous chez Muriel. S'il vous plait.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

-On te promets, maman, déclarèrent Fred et Georges en chœur.

Molly était contente. Ses fils seraient en sécurité.


	14. Se taper la tête contre les murs

**_Se taper la tête contre les murs_**

Amelia Bones respira longuement pour ne pas claquer la tête du ministre sur la table.

Sérieusement ? Nommer Ombrage à la tête de Poudlard ? Il voulait que toutes les nouvelles générations désertent l'école ou quoi ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas avec l'évasion massive qui venait d'avoir lieu à Azkaban …

Dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait entendu les arguments du ministre mais comme elle s'en était doutée, ils étaient un peu trop légers pour être crédibles. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cette décision insensée, si ce n'était de la contrer depuis l'intérieur du ministère.

Elle entra dans son bureau et avisa une lettre qui l'attendait gentiment. Après les vérifications d'usage, elle l'ouvrit. Un grand sourire barra son visage. L'audience d'Harry Potter cet été lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certains points qu'elle avait corrigé dans les plus brefs délais. Notamment en lui rappelant qu'elle était certes la directrice de la justice magique mais également lady Bones et donc, qu'il ne lui était pas interdit d'utiliser ses connaissances pour trouver des pistes dans les affaires qu'elle traitait.

Sa nièce Susan avait eu la bonté de lui relater l'humiliation d'Ombrage durant les vacances et elles avaient eu une bonne crise de fou rire. Mais certaines paroles de Loki Potter l'avaient interpellé et elle avait pris sur elle pour mener sa petite enquête.

Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de découvrir que Dolores Ombrage n'avait effectivement aucun diplôme, encore moins dans l'éducation, qui puisse justifier le fait qu'elle puisse contrôler les professeurs. Malheureusement, aucun diplôme n'était nécessaire pour prendre la tête de l'école. Quoique, comme c'était Dumbledore qui le certifiait, c'était une affirmation à prendre avec des pincettes. Par ailleurs, même si elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas que des amis au ministère, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait réussi à se faire de nombreux ennemis très coriaces. En posant subtilement ses questions, elle avait appris que beaucoup seraient prêts à donner de leur personne pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le « crapaud rose » qui n'était protégée que par sa place de sous-secrétaire de Cornelius Fudge. Amelia avait donc aisément fait la traduction : si une plainte contre elle pouvait aboutir, alors elle pourrait avoir assez d'éléments pour la faire virer et l'envoyer en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie au minimum. Mais pour cela, il fallait trouver le bon angle d'attaque.

Il se pouvait bien qu'elle en ait trouvé un, grâce à cette lettre.

L'auteur ne s'était pas identifié mais indiquait en toute lettre avoir déjà été approché par Ombrage qui avait voulu qu'il lui rende quelques services contre des faveurs souvent d'ordre sexuelles. Le dégoût face à ce souvenir était bien présent et la directrice ne pouvait retenir un frisson d'horreur de simplement imaginer Ombrage en petite tenue. Sachant cela, Amelia savait que les preuves des petits « écarts » de sa « collègue » existaient quelque part dans ce pays.

Quand elle les trouvera, il y en a une qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de foutre en prison avec son pied au cul en prime.

§§§§§

Molly avait terminé de ranger la vaisselle. Comme d'habitude, la réunion de l'Ordre était programmée vers vingt-et-une heures et Albus Dumbledore en avait profité pour inviter certains membres pour le dîner. Même si elle adorait cuisiner, elle n'avait guère apprécié de passer à un repas pour trois personnes – Sirius, Arthur et elle – à un autre pour dix, de plus à l'improviste. Heureusement, elle disposait des fonds de Sirius – ceux de Dumbledore s'étaient mystérieusement taris à la fin de l'été – mais ce n'était pas une raison pour nourrir tout un régiment trois fois par semaine, et avec des goûts de luxe, s'il vous plait !

N'ayant pas réussi à restaurer la salle à manger – n'ayant pas fait d'efforts en ce sens non plus – la cuisine devait être rangée avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse être fait. Mais bien entendu, personne ne venait l'aider, c'était son boulot, après tout ! Quand elle avait entendu cela de quelques membres de l'Ordre – dont la seule mission était d'ouvrir leurs oreilles sur leur lieu de travail – elle avait eu envie de montrer les dents et d'utiliser ses nouvelles connaissances sur eux. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien, mis à part à attirer l'attention du professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous avez fini, Molly ?

Ladite Molly se retint de grincer des dents. Elle n'était pas une boniche, ni un elfe de maison, par Merlin !

-A l'instant, répondit Molly le moins froidement possible.

-Très bien, sourit faussement Albus. Nous allons nous installer.

La cuisine fut donc de nouveau envahie et Molly s'installa aux côtés d'Arthur et tira Sirius à son autre côté. Quand tout le monde fut assis, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus cette confiance totalement aveugle en lui, elle prenait conscience que ce que le professeur faisait pour les préparer à la guerre était … inadapté. Certes, il avait su réunir des sorcières et des sorciers qui seraient prêts à se battre si l'occasion se présentait mais la plupart était trop jeune pour pendant la première guerre, les plus vieux avaient une formation de duelliste et les rares survivants de la première montée de Voldemort – comme Arthur – étaient trop blessés pour être réellement utiles. Dans tous les cas, rien n'avait été fait pour ne serait-ce que vérifier que les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre maîtrisaient les sorts nécessaires pour au moins se défendre. Sous le couvert de materner les plus jeunes membres, elle avait découvert qu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas, persuadés que le professeur Dumbledore viendrait à leur secours dès qu'ils seraient en danger.

Même lors de la première guerre, ils n'étaient pas aussi naïfs …

Mais même à l'époque, le professeur Dumbledore n'avait conseillé à quiconque de se préparer à l'affrontement. D'ailleurs, la plupart des morts de l'Ordre de la première guerre l'était le plus souvent parce qu'ils ne savaient pas se battre. Seuls certains membres, tous présents sur l'un des rares clichés de l'Ordre, avaient pris sur eux pour s'entraîner de leur côté.

-… commencé un entraînement pour Harry Potter, annonça Albus.

-Comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à convaincre Loki Potter ? demanda Sirius, sincèrement curieux

-Il a accepté sans restriction, assura Albus.

Molly nota le petit reniflement de dédain de Severus Snape, assis dans un coin. Le maître de potions officiait en tant qu'agent double et rapportait toute information utile pour lutter contre Voldemort. Toujours par foi aveugle, elle avait toujours cru que les Serpentards étaient indignes de confiance, prompts à torturer les autres et Snape était tenu en laisse très courte par le vieux sorcier. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu les méthodes du camp de la « Lumière » – notamment la manière dont leur chef traitait l'un des seuls qui pourrait défaire leur ennemi, un enfant qui avait perdu ses parents de manière horrible – elle prenait du recul sur toutes les affirmations d'Albus Dumbledore. La condescendance dont ce dernier faisait preuve à l'égard du professeur alors qu'il était d'une aide inestimable l'avait étonné, une fois ses œillères enlevées. Elle n'avait pas creusé ses réflexions mais il était clair que Loki Potter avait fait en sorte que Dumbledore croie que ses plans fonctionnaient parfaitement alors qu'il avait inséré un petit grain de sable.

-En quoi consiste cet entraînement ? demanda Arthur

-Je préfère garder cela secret, s'excusa Albus. Moins de personne sont au courant, mieux ce sera pour sa sécurité.

Une bouffée de colère envahit Molly et le raidissement de Sirius et de Snape lui avait fait rapidement comprendre qu'ils doutaient autant qu'elle de cette affirmation. Si la Magie en était venue à intervenir et retirer la garde d'Harry au vieux sorcier, c'était que sa sécurité était loin d'être sa priorité !

-Est-ce que vous prévoyez autre chose ? demanda Molly

-Dès cet été, Harry suivra un entraînement sous ma supervision ici même, décréta Albus. Je suis en train de choisir les personnes qui m'y aideront.

Une cacophonie sans nom s'éleva, tous voulant être choisi pour donner des cours au Survivant. Molly regarda Sirius et ils n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre.

Loki serait enchanté de connaître les projets estivaux de son pupille.

§§§§§

Minerva McGonagall était une sorcière qui enseignait depuis des années. Elle avait eu Albus Dumbledore comme supérieur hiérarchique pendant la majorité de sa carrière et elle se considérait comme un bon professeur.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'horripilait, c'était bien l'incompétence et Dolores Ombrage en était abondamment pourvue !

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, voilà un mois, elle dirigeait intégralement Poudlard en lieu et place d'Albus Dumbledore, relevé de ses fonctions par le ministre en personne. En laissant traîner ses oreilles, Minerva avait appris que si c'était le cas, c'était parce que Dolores avait déclaré à Cornelius Fudge que le directeur laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient aux élèves, se faisant un point d'honneur à ne pas respecter les directives du ministère.

Elle ne savait pas que le ministère interdisait les contacts entre filles et garçons …

L'école était devenue un modèle de pudibonderie déplacée – sûrement pour coller au statut de vieille fille prude et vierge qui lui collait à la peau – et l'envoyée du ministère semblait croire qu'elle avait révolutionner tout du sol au plafond. Outre les contacts interdits entre élèves du sexe opposé, ils devaient être séparés en cours. Enfin, en théorie …

Derrière sa tasse de thé, Minerva sourit en jetant un coup d'œil vers Loki Potter qui dévorait à belles dents son propre petit-déjeuner. Quand Ombrage avait voulu vérifier l'application de ce « décret d'éducation » chez lui, elle avait comme d'habitude trouvé porte close. Elle avait donc tempêté sur lui durant le déjeuner, pensant que Loki se soumettrait sous la pression des autres professeurs et des élèves qui les regardaient.

Il n'en avait rien été.

_Flash-Back_

_Dolores Ombrage avait dû se lever de sa chaise pour se donner plus de poids en étant à la place du directeur. Sa petite taille n'aidait pas mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses tailleurs rose bonbon la décrédibilisaient complètement, sans oublier ses décisions toujours plus insensées les unes que les autres. Ses airs de petite fille qui minaudait avait le don d'exaspérer tout le monde parce qu'il était clair qu'elle était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle voulait le paraître, mais son air satisfait qu'elle arborait actuellement était pire, sûre de son bon droit. _

_Loki Potter l'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout puis était retourné vers sa tasse de café qu'il avait dû abandonner contre son gré pour écouter son discours insipide. _

_-Mademoiselle Ombrage, fit Loki. Vous êtes bien la seule adulte présente dans cette école qui n'a pas su entrer dans ma salle de classe quand elle a voulu le faire, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que vous n'avez aucun diplôme de duel et encore moins d'expérience dans l'enseignement. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas prouvé le contraire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais écouter vos « conseils » si « avisés ». Veuillez vous rappeler que je ne suis ni aux ordres du ministère, encore moins à ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, au cas où vous vous poserez la question, mais au service de Poudlard. Mon rôle est de préparer mes élèves à ce qui les attend hors de l'école et non satisfaire vos quatre volontés parce que vous avez enfin réussi à grapiller un peu de pouvoir. _

_-Je ne vous permets pas ! rugit Dolores dans le silence de la Grande Salle_

_-Vous vous permettez de nous dire comment diriger nos cours alors que vous ne connaissez même pas les spécificités de nos matières, rétorqua froidement Loki. Virez-moi si cela ne vous convient pas et donnez les cours à ma place si cela vous chante. Mais autant vous prévenir que quand les parents d'élèves apprendront les raisons de mon départ, ils n'attendront sûrement pas la fin de l'année scolaire pour retirer leurs propres enfants et je vous souhaiterai bonne chance pour justifier au ministre cela. Enfin, si à cause de vos décisions, il ne perd pas non plus son poste. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Folle furieuse, Ombrage avait quitté la Grande Salle, une nouvelle fois humiliée, mais la pertinence des arguments de Loki Potter l'avait frappée et elle avait dû se retenir de le virer, comme elle en mourrait d'envie. Les relations entre Dolores Ombrage et Loki Potter, qui avaient toujours été froides, étaient alors devenues carrément glaciales. Pour protester aux décisions que la grande inquisitrice avait donc prises, les autres professeurs en avaient fait de même, fermant hermétiquement leurs portes à cette dernière qui était incapable de les ouvrir car ne connaissant pas ce sort spécifique propre à tous les maîtres. En réponse à cette rébellion cachée, Ombrage avait durci ses décrets, ayant déjà renvoyé les professeurs qui lui posaient un problème – Minerva avait dû agir en catastrophe quand Sybille Trelawney et Rubeus Hagrid s'étaient retrouvés sans toit du jour au lendemain – et avait réduit encore les droits des élèves.

Ce point commençait à sérieusement agacer Minerva et elle refusait que les élèves en souffrent. D'autant plus qu'elle avait appris que la grande inquisitrice donnait en personne des retenues pour ne pas avoir su respecter son règlement absurde. Les préfets n'avaient rien rapporté là-dessus mais elle sentait que ça allait rapidement dégénérer.

Une petite réunion professorale serait la bienvenue et bien entendu, l'invitation de la grande inquisitrice serait … perdue.

§§§§§

_-Je commence à apprécier cette sorcière,_ ricana Chaos.

-Pas moi, grommela Loki.

Ce dernier était rentré aux Abysses et en avait profité pour réitérer le rituel pour parler aux Entités. Il en avait particulièrement besoin ces derniers temps car Dolores Ombrage lui tapait sur les nerfs. Bien que dans sa propre vie, elle avait commis ses méfaits crescendo, le fait qu'elle ait pris le pouvoir d'un coup sans s'être incrustée dans l'équipe professorale changeait tout. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de contraindre les professeurs à ne pas réagir à ses exactions ce qui leur avait permis de faire efficacement tampon entre les élèves et elle. De plus, puisque Loki s'entêtait à la rejeter avec pertes et fracas, Ombrage cherchait par tous les moyens de lui nuire. Malheureusement pour elle, quand Loki avait modifié son contrat, Joshua Nikos lui avait été d'une grande aide pour le garder indépendant de toute manœuvre politique de ce genre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait d'essayer.

-En tant que grande inquisitrice, elle est à la tête de Poudlard, grommela Loki. Elle a tout changé d et elle veut absolument mettre le nez dans les cours. Dès la rentrée, elle nous a pondu un nouveau programme et insensé est le terme le plus poli que je peux utiliser pour le qualifier. Pour résumer, les sorciers sont les meilleurs, la Magie n'est qu'un outil et les autres créatures magiques ne sont que des animaux qui doivent impérativement servir les sorciers. Oh, elle veut réduire le niveau des élèves encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, puisque nous savons qu'un élève sortant de Poudlard avec ses ASPICS n'a en fait que le niveau d'un élève de cinquième année dans le reste du monde.

C'était ce que Loki avait rapidement découvert quand il avait préparé son programme de défense. Les livres de Chaos lui avaient révélé la sombre vérité dont il n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur. Il savait que son propre apprentissage en défense avait été malmené mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que des générations d'élèves ne sachent pas se défendre alors qu'il savait que Voldemort, même s'il n'était pas encore mort, avait beaucoup d'adeptes prêts à reprendre ses idées. Ça avait rendu furieux Loki mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_-Son potentiel de chaos est important, pas aussi important que le tien, mais j'aime bien, _commenta Chaos.

-Je le reconnais, concéda Loki. Mais en attendant, elle veut handicaper l'avenir de nombreux élèves, surtout ceux qui ne peuvent pas se payer des cours particuliers pour se remettre à niveau.

_-Pas faux,_ fit Chaos. _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

-Il faudrait la mettre sur la touche, le mieux avant qu'elle n'utilise ses plumes de sang, répondit Loki.

_-Magia est inquiète à ce propos,_ lâcha Chaos.

-Et elle ne l'a pas été à mon époque ? grinça Loki

Les interventions de Magia n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. Depuis qu'il savait qu'Il/Elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait, Loki n'était pas exactement serein. Mais tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas ses motivations, il ne pourrait pas agir dessus.

_-N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'une Faucheuse,_ fit Chaos, tout amusement disparu. _Tu es peut-être sous la protection de plusieurs d'entre nous mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous manquer de respect !_

-Désolé, marmonna Loki.

_-Ça ira,_ grommela Chaos. _Ça m'amuse quand tu réponds à Mort mais ça ne passe pas du tout avec moi quand tu es insolent envers l'un des nôtres._

-Compris, frissonna Loki.

Il savait que ce n'était pas bon de se mettre les Entités à dos.

_-Bref, _reprit Chaos_. Magia est inquiète car les enfants qui utilisent des plumes de sang sont définitivement amputés de la magie qui correspond pour son utilisation. Pour reformuler, ils ont de moins en moins de magie au fur et à mesure qu'ils écrivent avec. Selon les cas, quelques mois d'utilisation pourraient les rendre cracmol. _

-C'est inquiétant, constata Loki.

_-Encore plus quand on sait que des études internationales ont déjà prouvé ces faits, _ajouta Chaos_. Il y a quelques centaines d'années, un mage de sang particulièrement vicieux a offert à un maître et ses apprentis un lot de plumes de sang. Ils ont écrit avec et tous sont morts en quelques mois. Ce mage a recommencé à travers le monde pendant des années jusqu'à ce que des parents éplorés se posent les bonnes questions et ne permettent son arrestation. Quand Mort l'a choppé, il n'a pas eu de chance puisqu'il a été immédiatement confié à Magia. Quand les sorciers se sont rendu compte de l'ampleur de la catastrophe, ils ont étudié le phénomène et ont transmis les conclusions à tous les ministères du monde qui se sont chargés d'encadrer fermement l'utilisation de cet artefact. Ton crapaud rose sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait ou pire, s'en fout complètement. _

-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en étais déjà persuadé, bougonna Loki. Dans tous les cas, si elle fait seulement mine d'approcher ces saletés d'Harry, je ne réponds plus de rien.

_-Si seulement, _ricana Chaos_. Allons, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es plus ce petit adolescent qui fonce dans le tas avec des miettes d'informations. Prends le temps de réfléchir et de chercher de l'aide pour mener à bien cette mission. _

-Qui ? demanda Loki

_-Je ne vais pas te donner toutes les réponses, gamin, _ricana Chaos_. Cherche bien et tu trouveras bien des personnes qui veulent se débarrasser d'elle dans les règles de l'art. Et puis, tu sais comment elle peut partir donc tu peux bien bricoler quelque chose d'utile. _

-En clair, j'ai intérêt à me bouger pour qu'Harry ne soit pas encore blessé, soupira Loki.

_-C'est bien, tu as compris, _sourit Chaos_. Tu as donc des trucs à faire donc je vais te laisser. Fais attention à toi, gamin. _

-Merci, Chaos, répondit Loki.

Il désactiva le rituel et se plongea dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par une innocente discussion entre collègues ?

§§§§§

Hermione travaillait furieusement sur son devoir de défense.

Avec cinq professeurs différents en cinq années, elle pouvait sans conteste dire que son préféré était Loki Potter. Il était tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver pour un professeur et savait s'adapter aux niveaux des élèves. Il ne s'arrêtait pas aux maisons et ne cherchait pas à privilégier Harry malgré leurs liens familiaux. Le prof parfait, en somme.

-Mais pourquoi on doit faire ça ? geignit Ron

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'un devoir donné par un professeur, leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de pleurnicher et mets-toi au travail.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me montrer ce que tu as déjà écrit ? supplia Ron

-Aucune chance, assura Hermione. Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de lire par-dessus mon épaule ou même de me le prendre, tu ne vas pas apprécier ce qui va t'arriver.

Le roux déglutit.

Depuis les fêtes de fin d'année, Ron se montrait de plus en plus irritant. Vexé qu'Harry n'ait passé qu'une journée au manoir Black, il l'avait été encore plus quand il avait appris qu'Hermione avait été invitée non pas une mais deux fois au nouveau domicile du brun. Il avait violemment attaqué Harry à la rentrée mais ce dernier lui avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas une obligation pour lui de passer ses vacances au même endroit que lui, encore plus de l'inviter chez lui. Depuis, le brun ne lui adressait plus la parole et Hermione, qui s'était également pris la tête avec Ron sur le même sujet, avait refusé de faire comme l'année dernière et n'avait œuvré ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, restant rigoureusement neutre. Quand le roux avait compris que ses amis ne reviendraient pas docilement vers lui et se souvenant parfaitement que s'il faisait mine d'harceler Harry, Loki Potter lui tomberait dessus, il avait décidé de tenter de convaincre Hermione qu'il avait raison, en pure perte puisque la brune refusait de l'aider à redevenir l'ami d'Harry.

Hermione s'était rendu compte que si on ne se tenait pas aux côtés d'Harry, personne ne faisait attention à eux avec autant d'acuité. Ça avait peut-être arrangé ses affaires mais pour Ron, il était clair qu'il ne supportait pas de ne plus être sur le devant de la scène avec le héros.

Ce qui agaçait Hermione, c'était que Ron la collait sans cesse et refusait de réviser pour ses BUSES. La première fois, elle l'avait laissé parler mais dès la seconde, elle lui avait jeté un sort de silence et laissé s'égosiller sans bruit. Cela lui avait servi de leçon et depuis, il prenait des précautions quand il approchait de la brune.

Laissant le roux bougonner dans son coin, Hermione laissa ses pensées vagabonder. A son anniversaire, la brune avait reçu de la part d'Harry et de Loki une chouette qui passait facilement les filtres installés par Albus Dumbledore concernant le courrier et avait continué une correspondance fournie avec Sirius. Elle lui avait fait part de l'insistance de Ron et de Ginny pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces d'Harry et il lui avait conseillé de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire. Mais depuis que Dolores Ombrage était devenue grande inquisitrice, elle cherchait auprès de lui les meilleures idées pour lui faire payer ses idées saugrenues. Elle avait découvert grâce aux jumeaux Weasley que les professeurs n'aideraient pas la nouvelle directrice si des dégradations avaient lieu dans l'école mais aucun témoin de ces derniers. Elle allait donc lui faire regretter sa venue à Poudlard.

Elle en venait presque à souhaiter le retour d'Albus Dumbledore.

§§§§§

En parlant du loup …

Le vieux Sorcier avait été surpris d'avoir été convoqué dans le bureau du ministre la veille de la rentrée scolaire mais encore plus de se voir signifier sa suspension de la direction de Poudlard. Avec son échec pour amener Harry à rester au QG de l'Ordre, c'était un nouveau coup dur. Heureusement, il avait pu donner ses ordres avant mais puisque l'année scolaire avait repris, Severus Snape ne pouvait lui donner aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait les informations qu'il voulait connaître d'après les cours d'occlumencie. Albus avait tenté d'interroger Sirius à propos de sa correspondance avec son filleul – malheureusement, ses sorts n'affectaient ni Hedwige ni Aaron, le messager d'Hermione Granger et donc, il ne pouvait pas connaître illégalement le contenu des lettres – mais l'ancien évadé restait évasif, souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Ça l'arrangeait que Sirius ne reprenne pas pied car ainsi, le clan Black ne pourrait pas reprendre son importance d'antan.

Mais son problème le plus urgent était de récupérer son influence dans la politique britannique et de prendre le luxe de faire payer à Fudge le petit dans le dos qu'il lui avait fait avec Dolores Ombrage.


	15. Bienvenue en enfer

**_Bienvenue en enfer_**

Dans une salle reconvertie en un salon confortable, les professeurs avaient profité de l'absence de leur supérieure hiérarchique pour improviser une réunion qu'ils savaient nécessaire. Le dernier fiasco en date leur avait fait comprendre que des mesures devaient être impérativement être prises dans les plus brefs délais.

A la plus grande surprise de l'ensemble de l'école, fin janvier, Dolores Ombrage avait annoncé la tenue d'un bal pour la Saint Valentin. Mais quand on savait que les contacts – sentimentaux ou non – entre élèves étaient interdits, entre autres petits décrets d'éducation, on ne pouvait qu'imaginer que la soirée serait une catastrophe.

Ça n'avait pas manqué. Dolores Ombrage s'était placée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle où se déroulait le bal et avait impitoyablement renvoyé tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas de tenues « correctes ». Même certains Sang Pur, qui pourtant avaient la tolérance de la grande inquisitrice, s'étaient vu interdire l'entrée. Pour finir, seule une vingtaine d'élèves avaient pu faire acte de présence pour ce bal et d'après les échos, ils s'étaient ennuyés comme des rats morts.

Mais ce qui inquiétait les directeurs de maison, c'était ce que ces mêmes élèves leur avaient rapportés. Il semblait qu'ils avaient assisté à un discours à l'ode du ministère et ils avaient entendu sa volonté de remplacer entièrement l'équipe professorale dès la rentrée prochaine.

-Autant fermer l'école dès à présent, bougonna Filius.

-Le ministère veut simplement avoir des professeurs qui ne le contredirait pas tout le temps, renifla Sélène Sinistra. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, comme cette garce.

-Si Ombrage continue sur sa lancée, l'école perdra au minimum presque la moitié de ses élèves, fit Minerva. Sans oublier que si elle réussit à imposer ses nouveaux programmes aux professeurs qui vont nous remplacer, toutes nos classes d'ASPICS voire de BUSES vont déserter l'école dès la seconde semaine de classe.

-Je pense également que nous serons la risée au niveau mondial, ajouta Septimus Vector. Notre classement n'est déjà guère reluisant, avec ce qu'elle propose, ce sera pire.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? soupira Sélène

-La faire partir, décréta Pomona.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

-Oh, arrêtez trente secondes, renifla Pomona. Nous en rêvons tous et nous sommes tous conscients qu'elle fait du tort à notre institution. Le ministère n'a pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle agit soi-disant sur ses ordres et j'imagine que le conseil d'administration ne bouge pas d'un cil parce que ça arrange Malfoy d'avoir enfin pu virer Dumbledore de son poste.

-Temporairement, corrigea Filius.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Pomona

-J'ai réussi à me procurer le document qui enlève le poste de directeur à Dumbledore, répondit Filius. Dans les faits, tant qu'il n'aura pas convaincu le ministère de la raison pour laquelle il a engagé et maintenu Sibylle et Hagrid à leurs postes, il ne pourra pas revenir. Ils ont réussi à caler l'audience pour juin mais j'imagine que c'est pour avoir le temps de trouver un moyen de le renvoyer définitivement.

-Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bien placé pour être à la tête de cette école, commenta distraitement Loki.

Plongé dans un grimoire sur la magie élémentaire, il suivait d'une oreille les discussions mais lorsque la suspension de Dumbledore était venue sur la table, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir.

-Albus Dumbledore est un grand sorcier ! s'enflamma Minerva

-Au point de ne même pas vérifier les conditions de vie du seul enfant à sa charge personnelle ? grinça Loki

Un malaise s'installa. Personne ne pouvait oublier que Loki avait récupéré la garde d'Harry Potter parce que Magia en personne avait estimé qu'Albus Dumbledore avait échoué à cette tâche.

-Nous nous éloignons du sujet, fit Severus. Notre priorité est de trouver un moyen pour qu'Ombrage cesse ses actes insensés. Quant à celui qui devrait diriger l'école, cette décision n'est pas entre nos mains, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Tous durent en convenir.

-D'ailleurs, j'aurais une question, et pardonnez-moi si elle est indiscrète, fit Loki. Ombrage a bien signifié qu'elle se débarrasserait de tout ce qui ne lui plairait pas. Elle ne peut pas le faire avec moi puisque je me suis assurée qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire mais elle a également montré tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour les pratiquants des arts occultes et plus encore, pour les mangemorts, qu'ils soient repentis ou non. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne vous ait pas encore montré la porte, Snape ?

-J'ai été condamné à enseigner un certain nombre d'années ici, répondit Severus en se renfrognant. Comme une loi a été votée dans ce cadre, elle ne peut pas me virer sans convoquer le Magenmagot en entier pour l'abolir. Si elle fait cela, il faudra qu'elle explique pourquoi je ne conviens pas et je pense qu'elle ne prendra pas le risque que ça se retourne contre elle.

Loki fronça des sourcils. Une loi pour entériner une condamnation ? Un peu disproportionné à son avis.

-Merci, s'inclina Loki. Concentrons-nous sur Ombrage. Personnellement, j'aurais aimé qu'on applique son stupide programme et qu'on le fasse vérifier par les examinateurs des BUSES et des ASPICS. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut se lever tôt pour les soudoyer donc ce serait une belle humiliation, surtout si les résultats parviennent aux oreilles des parents d'élèves. Mais en contrepartie, on se fera d'elle une ennemie mortelle.

-Un Gryffondor n'en aurait jamais eu l'idée, ricana Severus.

-Loki Potter, pour vous servir, rappela doucereusement Loki. Pas James Potter.

A la plus grande surprise des autres professeurs, Severus se tassa dans son siège. Nul doute que Loki l'avait repris dans les règles de l'art concernant sa vendetta envers James Potter, ce qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire.

-C'est une idée, se racla la gorge Filius. Mais comme l'a souligné Potter, ainsi, nous nous ferions d'elle une ennemie farouche. Il faudra donc la neutraliser à l'extérieur de l'école aussi.

-Dommage pour elle, certains d'entre nous siègent au Magenmagot, ricana Loki. Qu'elle fasse un seul faux pas et je déchaîne l'enfer sur elle.

-Vous n'avez pas autant de pouvoir que cela, non ? s'étonna Septimus

-A cause de l'influence de Dumbledore, le sorcier lambda ne se rend pas compte que ce qui dirige le pays, c'est le Magenmagot, dans l'ombre, déclara Loki. Ombrage est peut-être la sous-secrétaire de Fudge, mais elle est avant tout une employée du ministère donc une citoyenne comme les autres qui doit répondre de ses crimes. Elle n'est protégée que par le fait que Fudge garde son poste parce que ça arrange des personnes haut placées et qu'il adore cette garce qui doit le caresser dans le sens du poil, si ce n'est autre chose.

Tous verdirent à l'image mentale. Dolores Ombrage ayant des relations sexuelles … Eurk !

-On s'éloigne, s'ébroua Pomona. Il faut d'abord l'éjecter avant de penser aux conséquences.

-Ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire mais le plan de Potter me tente, avoua Severus.

La plupart des professeurs hochèrent la tête.

-Albus n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on se dresse contre elle, protesta Minerva.

-Albus Dumbledore n'est pas là, rappela sèchement Sélène. Et personnellement, il n'est pas exactement en odeur de sainteté avec ce qui s'est passé cet été avec Harry Potter. Cela fait un moment que je le vois prendre des décisions de plus en plus étranges concernant l'école et il est hors de question que je lui demande son avis pour sa protection ! Je tiens à vous signaler que c'est lui qui a autorisé les détraqueurs autour de l'école il y a deux ans alors qu'il aurait très bien pu réunir le Magenmagot pour interdire cette ineptie, ce qui aurait annulé les ordres de Fudge !

Beaucoup d'entre eux furent surpris.

-Il nous avait assuré que comme c'était une décision du ministre, il ne pouvait rien y faire … balbutia Pomona.

-Alors que le Magenmagot peut annuler une telle décision si la population est mise en danger ? renifla Sélène. Vous lui avez toujours fait trop confiance …

Sélène Sinistra avait toujours montré son scepticisme vis-à-vis d'Albus Dumbledore. Née d'émigrés italiens qui comptaient passer par la Grande Bretagne pour rejoindre les Etats-Unis, la découverte de ses pouvoirs les avait poussés à s'installer sur place pour lui garantir la meilleure éducation. Malgré la mort de ses parents pendant la première guerre, Sélène était restée en tant qu'auror puis en tant que maîtresse d'astronomie et astrophysicienne dans le monde moldu. Durant toute son enfance, ses parents lui avaient montré les incohérences de leur terre d'adoption ainsi que celles entourant Albus Dumbledore. Même si elle avait fini par travailler pour Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour autant que Sélène faisait confiance au vieux sorcier. A raison.

-Ce n'est toujours pas le sujet, recentra Loki. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour qu'Ombrage quitte cette école, de gré ou de force. Maintenant, il s'agit de savoir comment.

-Je propose que nous en réfléchissions chacun de notre côté, fit Filius. Dès qu'elle s'absentera à nouveau, nous nous réunirons et nous choisirons puis nous mettrons notre plan à exécution.

Les professeurs finirent par hocher de la tête et peu de temps après, ils se séparèrent.

§§§§§

Le directeur du département des Mystères était plongé dans ses pensées.

Le quinzième anniversaire du Survivant avait chamboulé beaucoup de choses dans le monde sorcier. D'abord, son changement de garant magique au détriment d'Albus Dumbledore avait fait perdre à ce dernier beaucoup de superbe et d'influence. Cela avait également permis à toute personne d'influence ayant un minimum de jugeote de se rendre compte que le président du Magenmagot ne serait jamais au-dessus de tout soupçon et la leçon avait été dure à apprendre, y compris pour lui. Ses contacts avaient enfoncé le clou en lui révélant les différentes manœuvres du directeur de Poudlard pour récupérer la tutelle du Survivant mais maintenant qu'il était hors de sa coupe, Laurent avait découvert avec horreur que le jeune homme était enfin soumis aux lois Sang Pur et donc, que ses droits ne seraient plus aussi souvent ouvertement bafoués que quand Dumbledore devait « veiller » sur lui.

Loki Potter, malgré son arrivée sur la scène politique britannique tardive et mystérieuse, avait pris des décisions pleines de bon sens, notamment en se rapprochant de Joshua Nikos, l'avocat du clan Potter. Ce dernier n'avait pas traîné pour prendre la pleine mesure de ses fonctions, comme quand il avait entièrement démonté l'argumentation foireuse du ministre et de ses sbires pour faire accuser Harry Potter de violation du statut du secret en faisant apparaître un patronus dans un quartier moldu. D'après Amelia Bones, l'enquête avait été plus que bâclée et bien entendu, l'accusé était totalement innocent. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il savait de cet avocat, il ne tarderait pas à se lancer dans un tonitruant procès contre Dumbledore pour mise en danger d'enfant de moins de quinze ans, au mieux.

Au pire … il ne voudrait pas être là quand Harry Potter lui réclamera des explications.

Car mine de rien, même si le clan Potter avait perdu en prestige à la suite de la mort de Charlus Potter une trentaine d'années plus tôt, Harry était à terme le futur lord Potter mais peut-être également le futur lord Black. Les généalogistes du département s'étaient penchés sur le sujet et si Sirius Black – qui, contrairement à la croyance populaire, n'avait jamais été renié de la famille Black – avait bien couché dans son testament son filleul comme héritier, si le jeune homme jouait bien ses cartes, il serait incontournable dans les années à venir.

Mais pour cela, il devait survivre.

Laurent fit la moue. Contrairement à la majorité des sorciers, il croyait Harry quand il avait assuré que Voldemort était revenu. Il n'avait pas été difficile de retrouver la trace du lieu où le portauloin illégal avait emmené les deux champions pour y faire quelques analyses. Il avait découvert les traces d'un rituel de magie nécromancienne mais comme il n'était pas un spécialiste, il avait fait venir un maître d'Espagne, les maîtres britanniques étant chassés du pays car la magie qu'ils pratiquaient était considéré comme étant de la magie « noire ». Le résultat avait été sans appel : le rituel devait servir à rendre un corps à une âme errante et morcelée par la création d'un horcruxe. Mais, précisa son collègue, celui qui en avait bénéficié ne pourrait pas en profiter puisque d'un, les os utilisés étaient ceux d'un moldu, donc non magiques, de deux, la « chair du serviteur » était extrêmement pauvre en magie, à peine suffisant pour être accepté à Poudlard qui avait les standards les plus bas d'Europe – sans oublier qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow, déclaré mort quatorze ans auparavant sous la baguette de Sirius Black qui aurait vendu les Potter à Voldemort – et de trois, le reste du liquide trouvé dans le chaudron qui aurait servi au rituel, outre le fait qu'il était de très mauvaise qualité, aurait montré que l'âme utilisée n'était qu'un petit fragment et donc, qu'il y aurait plus d'un horcruxe dans la nature.

Laurent avait déjà entendu parler du complexe de supériorité de Voldemort et curieusement, il ne s'était pas étonné qu'il se soit tourné vers cette pratique magique abjecte devenue obsolète pour ses bénéfices quasiment inexistants contre des contraintes particulièrement lourdes. Augustus Rookwood, devenu mangemort après être entré dans le département des Mystères, avait définitivement tourné le dos à Voldemort quand il s'était renseigné pour son maître sur certaines magies décriées par les sorciers de la « Lumière » mais il était retourné au service de ce fou comme espion pour pouvoir avoir des informations de premier ordre. Il était temps d'en savoir plus sur ce type qui avait de drôles d'idées pour l'avenir de la Grande Bretagne sorcière.

§§§§§

Sirius avait emprunté Hedwige pour envoyer un courrier au directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne pour demander un entretien dans la plus grande discrétion. Le gobelin avait été enchanté de sa prise d'initiative, d'autant plus qu'il s'y attendait depuis qu'il avait passé commande pour l'Eclair de Feu quelques mois après son évasion. Sirius avait grincé des dents car en vérité, quand il avait voulu contacter les gobelins pour commencer à restaurer le manoir Black, Dumbledore le lui avait déconseillé en soulignant que ces « créatures » pourraient parfaitement contacter la justice magique pour le remettre en prison.

Quand on savait que les gobelins ne se mêlaient pas des affaires des sorciers …

Enfin bref, Sirius avait profité du fait que Dumbledore était occupé au Magenmagot toute la journée pour s'enfermer à son étage et filer à la banque via la cheminée. Même s'il y avait un statu quo entre Molly et lui, Sirius ne préférait pas la mettre dans la confidence, au cas où Dumbledore aurait des doutes. Il avait donc attendu qu'elle aille faire des courses pour emprunter la cheminée et atterrir directement dans la banque, se mettant sous la protection de la nation gobeline. Comme la discrétion était demandée, le directeur de la banque lui avait donné l'adresse d'une autre cheminée qui ne débouchait pas dans le hall et donc, aucun sorcier ne pourrait hurler au meurtre en reconnaissant l'ancien évadé.

-Monsieur Black, passons dans mon bureau, invita Ragnok qui l'avait accueilli en personne.

Tous les deux s'installèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier avec un service de thé après les salutations d'usage.

-Comme je vous le disais dans le courrier que je vous ai envoyé, je m'attendais à ce que vous me contactiez dès que la chasse à l'homme lancée à votre poursuite aurait été abandonnée, fit Ragnok.

-Il me semblait seulement que les effectifs avaient été réduits, fronça des sourcils Sirius. Seule une équipe enquête encore sur l'endroit où je peux me trouver.

-Qui vous l'a dit ? demanda Ragnok. Peu importe, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais on a cessé de vous rechercher quand le championnat du monde de quidditch a eu lieu.

-On a donné mon dossier aux aurors internationaux ? demanda Sirius

-Ça aurait été trop simple, sourit Ragnok. Non, on a simplement classé votre dossier sans suite.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius

-Ainsi, si vous venez à mourir en service pour l'Ordre du Phénix, le testament que vous avez fait déposer à la banque il y a quelques mois pourrait être appliqué, renseigna Ragnok.

-Quel testament ? demanda Sirius, abasourdi. Je ne savais même pas avant que je ne vous écrive que vous ne me livreriez pas aux aurors si je venais !

-Ce testament, fit Ragnok en lui remettant un parchemin.

Sirius blanchit radicalement en lisant le contenu.

-Vous en avez pris connaissance ? demanda Sirius

-En tant qu'exécuteur testamentaire, oui, confirma Ragnok. J'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre mon scepticisme devant les différentes clauses.

-J'aime Harry et j'aurais tout fait pour le protéger, assura Sirius. Mais même si je n'étais pas resté des années en prison, je ne l'aurais jamais confié à Dumbledore, encore plus aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ragnok. Avant votre emprisonnement, vous sembliez lui faire beaucoup confiance.

-Je ne l'ai jamais montré mais j'ai toujours trouvé curieux qu'il concentre autant de pouvoirs à lui seul, haussa des épaules Sirius. Alors ajouter la charge d'un enfant ? Je ne voyais pas le faire et j'ai bien eu raison.

Ragnok hocha la tête en fixant le faux testament. La mort de Sirius était prévue avant le seizième anniversaire d'Harry car le testament stipulait noir sur blanc que sa tutelle reviendrait exclusivement à Albus Dumbledore, clause qui serait devenue caduque si Harry avait atteint ses seize ans puisque son accord aurait alors pesé autant voire plus que le testament. L'accès total aux coffres des Black en attendant qu'Harry reprenne le titre des Black était assez surprenant car l'enfant était uniquement désigné comme filleul de Sirius et non potentiel héritier Black, ce qui rendait assez difficile de le faire reconnaitre comme le futur lord Black. Les donations exorbitantes à différentes organisations dont le seul bénéficiaire était finalement Albus Dumbledore avaient également attiré la suspicion des gobelins qui avaient eu hâte de discuter de ce testament hautement improbable pour un Sang Pur.

-Est-ce vous qui avez rédigé ce testament ? demanda confirmation Ragnok

-Non, répondit Sirius. Contrairement à celui qui l'a fait, je sais qu'Harry peut prétendre au titre des Black parce qu'il est le petit-fils de Dorea Potter né Black. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai précisé dans le testament que j'ai rédigé avant d'aller en prison parce que je savais qu'on contesterait la possibilité d'Harry de récupérer le titre si je ne le précisais pas. Quant à la tutelle … j'ai toujours voulu que ce soit Andromeda Tonks qui s'en occupe, surtout pour répondre à un souhait de Lily qui voulait que ses enfants vivent dans les deux mondes. C'est elle qui m'a fait remarquer que Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour permettre l'intégration des nés de moldus.

Ragnok ne pouvait qu'abonder en son sens.

-Alors commençons par le début, sourit le gobelin. Nous allons invalider cette ineptie et vous devriez en faire un autre beaucoup plus cohérent.

-D'accord, fit Sirius. Mais si j'étais venu, à la base, c'était pour vérifier que je pourrais aider Harry même en étant un fugitif.

-Oh, mais on ne vous a pas prévenu ? s'enquit Ragnok. Le testament de Lily et James Potter indique très clairement le nom de leur gardien du secret ainsi que la personne qui les a poussés à cette décision. Le garant du jeune Harry Potter en a pris connaissance mais a fait en sorte d'invalider les choix de tuteurs du couple pour pouvoir se nommer garant et décider seul de son placement.

Sirius comprit aisément ce que voulait dire le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours eu la preuve de son innocence mais ne l'avait jamais utilisée.

§§§§§

Harry remerciait chaque jour Loki de l'avoir menacé avant qu'il n'entame sa nouvelle année scolaire.

C'était assez paradoxal mais le brun reconnaissait que si son garant magique ne lui avait pas strictement interdit de parler de Voldemort ainsi que des événements qui s'étaient déroulés après la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors il aurait perdu plus d'une fois son calme pour faire entendre sa voix face à Dolores Ombrage.

Les quelques mois qu'il avait passé sous la garde de Loki lui avaient fait reconnaître qu'il était désormais bien moins impulsif et surtout, qu'il avait retrouvé ses réflexes d'avant Poudlard, à sa plus grande surprise. En discutant avec son psychologue de son passé, ce dernier s'était étonné qu'Harry ait un comportement presque Serpentard pendant son enfance et qu'il passe du jour au lendemain – en fait, dès qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard – à un autre totalement Gryffondor, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le fait qu'on lui ait implicitement demandé de se conforter à une certaine image n'expliquait pas tout et le psychologue avait dû concéder, après avoir observé son patient, que les consignes mentales que les druides avaient découvert sur lui avaient vraiment transformé la véritable personnalité du jeune garçon.

C'était pour cela qu'Harry avait tout de suite compris le fait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ça lui retomberait dessus. La menace n'était que pour ancrer dans son esprit le fait qu'il ne devait pas parler. C'était vicieux mais la méthode avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Pour en revenir à Ombrage, cette dernière était littéralement devant la porte de chacun de ses cours et sur le chemin qui le menait à son cours suivant, elle tentait de le faire parler de Voldemort et de le faire avouer le meurtre de Diggory à ses torts, quand elle ne cherchait pas des informations confidentielles sur Loki et lui.

-Monsieur Potter, grinça le crapaud rose. Dans mon bureau, maintenant !

-Madame ? fit Harry, surpris

Depuis la seule entrevue qu'ils avaient eue et que Loki avait si délicatement interrompu, Ombrage n'avait jamais réitéré l'expérience. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Tout de suite, grinça Dolores.

Inquiet, Harry confia ses affaires à Hermione et Neville avant d'emboîter le pas à la grande inquisitrice. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau qu'elle avait fait aménager en arrivant à l'école – il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans celui du directeur – et contrairement à la première fois, elle ne lui proposa pas de thé aromatisé avec des potions interdites.

-Monsieur Potter, susurra Dolores. Il s'avère qu'il m'a été remonté que vous tenez des propos déplacés à mon encontre. Vous allez donc commencer votre série de dix retenues maintenant.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Installez-vous à ce bureau, fit Dolores en durcissant le ton. Maintenant !

Harry plissa le regard et préféra opter pour le comportement qu'il adoptait avec Vernon quand il était en colère contre lui : il obtempérait sans un mot. Ainsi, il prit place devant le bureau où se trouvait du parchemin et une plume d'un blanc éclatant.

-Vous allez recopier autant de fois qu'il le faudra la phrase suivante : « Je dois respecter ceux qui me sont supérieurs », décréta Dolores.

-Je ne vois pas d'encrier, madame, serra les dents Harry.

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, assura Dolores. Ecrivez. Maintenant.

Avec répugnance, Harry s'empara lentement de la plume. Dès l'instant où il avait posé son regard dessus, le jeune Sorcier s'était mis en alerte, son inconscient lui murmurant que l'objet était dangereux. Le malaise s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait et qu'il la prenait dans sa main. Lentement, il posa la pointe sur le parchemin qu'il avait correctement placé et traça les premières lettres de la phrase, sans encre donc.

_Je … _

Une douleur inouïe sur le dos de son autre main lui fit brusquement lâcher la plume.

-Ecrivez, ordonna de nouveau Dolores avec cette fois de la satisfaction. Tout de suite.

Serrant les dents, Harry reprit donc la plume et recommença à écrire.

_Je dois …_

La douleur se fit plus puissante mais le brun n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher un seul bruit.

_Je dois respecter … _

Détournant son attention du parchemin, il s'aperçut avec horreur que les mots qu'il écrivait étaient également inscrits sur le dos de sa main. Quelle était donc cette magie ?!

_Je dois respecter ceux … _

L'adolescent réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Visiblement, la plume écrivait avec son propre sang. Comment cet artefact avait bien pu atterrir dans ses mains ?!

_Je dois respecter ceux qui me sont … _

Combien d'élèves avaient subi cette torture sans que les professeurs ne s'en doutent voire ne puissent agir contre ?

_Je dois respecter ceux qui me sont supérieurs. _

La magie d'Harry se révolta. Le respect n'était pas dû, il se méritait ! Ombrage n'avait jamais rien fait pour cela et ça n'était pas prêt d'être le cas !

La punition continua encore une heure puis Ombrage eut l'audace de vérifier l'état de sa main et des inscriptions gravées dans la chair avec un sourire de satisfaction.

-La leçon est bien entrée, déclara Dolores. Demain, même heure, Potter. Nous continuerons.

Harry se leva et la salua sèchement avant de quitter la pièce.

Les jours de Dolores Ombrage étaient comptés.


	16. Dans les flammes de l'enfer

**_Dans les flammes de l'enfer_**

Hermione était furieuse.

En tant que préfète, et surtout voulant être à la hauteur de son nouveau poste, elle se faisait un devoir d'aller vers les plus jeunes élèves pour s'enquérir de leur santé.

Mais depuis que Dolores Ombrage était devenue grande inquisitrice, tout le monde avait peur, surtout de ses retenues. La brune avait insisté pendant des semaines avant de faire cracher le morceau à deux élèves de première année. Très vite, elle avait rassemblé les éléments concernant la maison des lions, puis celle des blaireaux et des aigles mais elle ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme donc elle se dirigea vers son collègue serpent, à reculons certes, mais elle alla vers lui quand même. Pas folle, elle avait attendu qu'il soit plus ou moins seul – ou du moins, éloigné de Parkinson – pour lui adresser la parole.

-Malfoy ? appela Hermione

Le blond redressa la tête du livre qu'il lisait dans le cloître qu'il avait investi avec Nott.

-Granger, soupira Draco en marquant sa page. Dois-je être étonné de te voir ici ? Et où se trouvent les deux autres membres du trio d'or ?

-Harry et Ron ne savent pas que je suis là, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit Hermione. J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Et je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, rétorqua Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une sang de …

-C'est à propos des retenues d'Ombrage, coupa Hermione.

-Je me fiche de … grinça Draco.

-Ecoute-la, trancha Théo.

Le blond regarda étrangement le blond vénitien avant de capituler.

-Installe-toi, soupira Draco. Théo ?

-Elle se trouve de l'autre côté de l'école, répondit Théo. Une invasion de chiots, il me semble.

Hermione se mordit presque la langue pour ne pas poser la question qui lui était venue. Se pourrait-il qu'il existe une autre carte des maraudeurs ? D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il serait temps qu'elle arrache les vers du nez de Sirius pour fabriquer sa propre carte.

La brune lança quelques sorts pour garantir son confort tandis que le blond les protégeait tous les trois contre les fouineurs, ce qui prit quelques minutes.

-Je t'écoute, Granger, fit Draco.

Elle prit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-Ombrage outrepasse ses prérogatives, annonça Hermione.

-Tu as des preuves ? demanda simplement Draco

-Le poste de grande inquisitrice n'existe pas dans la charte de Poudlard, sourit machiavéliquement Hermione. Dans le cas de la création d'un nouveau poste dans l'école, la charte est extrêmement claire : ce sont les directeurs des quatre maisons qui le décident et ils prennent en compte l'avis des autres professeurs. Dans le cas contraire, toutes les décisions prises par le nouvel ajout est nul et non avenu.

-Si elle est là, c'est que Dumbledore l'a décidé, rétorqua Draco. Donc elle a tout légitimité à …

-Tu n'as toujours pas écouté, Draco, coupa froidement Théo en claquant fortement son livre.

Le jeune homme déposa son livre à ses côtés avant de darder son regard vers la lionne.

-Je suis curieux de savoir où tu as trouvé ce document, demanda Théo.

-Je suis un rat de bibliothèque, renifla Hermione.

-Quel est le rapport ? grogna Draco

-La charte de Poudlard n'est plus disponible dans la bibliothèque de l'école depuis que Dumbledore est devenu professeur, répondit Théo. A la place, le règlement de l'école est apparu et a mis en place ce que nous connaissons actuellement. Le règlement n'a aucune valeur dans l'école.

-Tu es en train de dire que toutes les décisions du vieux fou n'ont aucune valeur ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-Une grande partie, corrigea Hermione.

Depuis qu'Harry avait changé de garant, Hermione s'était mise à examiner les actes du directeur. En tombant sur la charte de Poudlard dans la bibliothèque du manoir Black, elle s'était rendu compte que Dumbledore était très loin de prendre des décisions censées pour le bien-être et la sécurité des élèves.

-Sans oublier le conseil d'administration, ajouta Théo.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Draco

Le blond était un peu inquiet. Comme la plupart des conseils du monde sorcier, les sièges étaient héréditaires.

-Le conseil d'administration, et par extension le ministère, n'a aucun droit de mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école, expliqua Théo. Poudlard est une institution indépendante que le ministère a prise sous sa tutelle en abusant de son pouvoir il y a quelques siècles. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu sur Ombrage ?

-A part qu'elle ne peut pas entrer dans le bureau du directeur ? renifla Hermione. Elle est incapable d'entrer dans les salles de classe des différents professeurs et elle tente d'entrer dans leurs appartements privés pendant qu'ils sont en cours.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco. Comment tu le sais ?

-Je l'ai vu faire, répondit Hermione.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs étonnée que Loki Potter n'ait pas mis des protections bien plus radicales pour protéger ses secrets. Ombrage s'en était sortie qu'avec une main brûlée, d'après Harry.

-Les professeurs doivent être au courant des libertés qu'elle prend, songea Théo. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont tu veux parler, je me trompe, Granger ?

-Non, fit Hermione. Est-ce que tu as eu des retours des retenues qu'elle donne, Malfoy ?

-Ce sont les préfets de septième année qui gardent un œil sur les retenues qui ne sont pas données par le professeur Snape, commenta Draco. Et ils n'ont rien dit de spécial.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils diraient quelque chose si on leur demandait de se taire ? hésita Hermione

Draco et Théo se regardèrent quelques instants.

-Tu penses à quelque chose de précis, fit Théo.

-Je veux d'abord savoir si vous avez entendu quelque chose d'étrange avant de parler, insista Hermione.

-Nous sommes des Serpentards, rappela Draco. Nous ne nous livrons pas aussi facilement que les Gryffondors, comme le veut notre éducation Sang Pur. S'il se passe quelque chose avec Ombrage, il faudra leur tirer les vers du nez.

-Faites-le, pria Hermione.

Théo la regarda pensivement.

-Est-ce que ce que tu penses que nous découvrirons pourrait nous permettre de la faire partir de l'école ? demanda Théo

-Ça pourrait peut-être même lui garantir la prison pour un certain nombre d'années, assura Hermione.

Théo fouilla dans ses poches pour en retirer un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Rapidement, il y inscrivit quelque chose avant de le tendre vers la jeune fille.

-Emprunte ce livre et lis-le, ordonna Théo. Ça te servira.

Comprenant qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien de rester, Hermione empocha le parchemin, salua les deux adolescents et fila vers la bibliothèque. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle regarda enfin ce qui avait été écrit.

_Se défendre avec des mots et des faits : la justice dans la Grande Bretagne sorcière_ semblait être ce qui lui manquait pour attaquer dans les règles de l'art cette garce de Dolores Ombrage.

§§§§§

Amelia Bones recevait Kingsley Shacklebolt dans son bureau. L'enquête concernant l'accusation du ministère au sujet d'un patronus dans une zone moldue venait de se terminer mais également celle pour expliquer le changement de garant d'Harry Potter.

-Nous avons un problème, annonça Kingsley.

-Lequel ? s'étonna Amelia

-Il semblerait qu'aucun membre du département de l'Enfance ne se soit présenté au domicile des Dursley, ni du côté moldu, ni du côté sorcier, répondit Kingsley.

-Pourquoi côté moldu ? s'étonna Amelia

-Harry Potter a une existence moldue parce que sa mère Lily est elle-même née de moldue, rappela Kingsley. De plus, pour justifier l'allocation versée aux Dursley pour l'éducation du jeune Potter, les gobelins devaient déclarer l'enfant aux services de Sa Majesté.

-Il est vrai que nous rencontrons de plus en plus souvent ce problème, marmonna Amelia. Ensuite ?

-Les voisins m'ont confirmé l'existence de Potter et l'image très négative qu'ils ont de lui, répondit Kingsley. Toutefois, quand on interroge les enfants, enfin la plupart, le discours est tout autre. Ils n'ont jamais eu de problème avec Potter mais ils étaient régulièrement tyrannisés par son cousin Dursley. D'ailleurs, ils sont heureux qu'il soit entré à l'hôpital.

-Donc Potter n'était pas aimé de sa famille, constata Amelia.

-C'est pire que cela, serra les dents Kingsley. Sous le prétexte de leur vendre de l'électroménager, je suis entré chez les Dursley et il n'y avait aucune trace de Potter, aucune photo, rien. A l'étage, j'ai noté la chambre parentale, celle de leur fils, une chambre d'ami et un cachot.

-Un cachot ? sursauta Amelia

-Je ne peux pas l'appeler autrement, s'excusa Kingsley. La porte était bardée de verrous plus gros les uns que les autres et on avait installé une trappe au bas de la porte, sûrement pour passer la nourriture dans la pièce. Bien entendu, je suis entré sans utiliser la magie et toute la pièce était en ruines.

-Potter cassait ses meubles ? proposa Amelia

-Si seulement, soupira Kingsley. Non, les meubles étaient bons pour la déchetterie et si on se fiait à l'état du reste de la maison, c'était intentionnel. J'ai repéré les vêtements sorciers dans l'armoire qui n'en portait que le nom, le lit qui tombait en miettes … il vaudrait mieux que vous puissiez le voir par vous-même.

D'un geste, il sortit un long filament blanc de sa tête et le plaça dans une fiole pour que sa supérieure puisse consulter son souvenir.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Amelia

-Il faudrait le confirmer par un interrogatoire en règle mais je suis certain que les Dursley n'ont jamais rien révélé à Potter sur son statut de sorcier, déclara Kingsley.

-Mais Pétunia Dursley a bien vécu avec Lily Potter, non ? s'étonna Amelia

-Je n'ai mis qu'une seule goutte de véritasérum dans leur thé, s'excusa Kingsley, mais ça a été suffisant pour comprendre qu'ils étaient contre la magie. Si vous voulez savoir leur position exacte, soit vous les interrogez officiellement, soit vous demandez des réponses à Harry Potter.

Amelia grimaça. Passer par Loki ne sera pas de tout repos.

-Je prends note, fit la directrice.

-Autre point mais je ne crois pas que ça entrera dans le cadre de l'enquête, fit Kingsley. Vous souvenez-vous des affirmations de Dumbledore concernant la protection du jeune Potter ?

-Oui, fit Amelia. Il a déclaré qu'il avait lancé de puissantes protections autour de la maison d'Harry Potter et de sa famille dans laquelle il vit heureux. On sait qu'il a menti pour la dernière partie. Et alors ?

-J'ai eu l'occasion de vérifier la magie contenue dans la maison à l'aide d'un artefact que le département des Mystères a bien voulu me prêter, révéla Kingsley. La maison est devenue magique peu après l'arrivée du jeune Potter dans le foyer.

-Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? pressa Amelia

-Le département des Mystères me l'a confirmé avec des études étrangères à l'appui, soupira Kingsley. Une maison moldue ne devient magique qu'après deux générations magiques, soit une quarantaine d'années environ. Mais il existe un autre cas où une maison devient magique. C'est quand un être magique y vit un grand choc. Je pense que le 4 Privet Drive est devenu magique le jour où Harry Potter s'est fait maltraiter sévèrement pour la première fois.

-Mais, et les protections ? demanda Amelia. Elles auraient réagi à un tel changement magique, non ?

-Madame la directrice, fit gravement Kingsley. Il n'y avait aucune protection ni alarme autour de cette maison. Cet enfant aurait pu mourir sans que qui ce soit ne s'en inquiète avant qu'il ne reçoive sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Amelia ferma les yeux, défaite. C'était pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

-A quoi pensait donc Dumbledore en lâchant cet enfant dans la nature ? pesta Amelia

-A en faire une docile marionnette, répondit Kingsley.

La directrice le regarda, intrigué.

-Disons que ce sont des informations … privées, toussa Kingsley.

-Il n'en sera pas fait aucune mention de ce que vous allez me révéler jusqu'à ce que j'aie des preuves formelles, déclara Amelia.

Rassuré, Kingsley se mit à parler.

-Ça n'a été flagrant que pendant les vacances de fin d'année, déclara Kingsley. Deux jours avant la fin des cours, les enfants Weasley et Harry Potter ont quitté Poudlard au beau milieu de la nuit pour se rendre au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Loki Potter a accepté ça ? s'étonna Amelia

-Loki Potter n'a rien accepté du tout, ricana Kingsley. D'après Molly Weasley, qui le tient de ses jumeaux, Potter a vertement rappelé à l'ordre Dumbledore concernant ses droits et devoirs envers la nouvelle génération. Il a rappelé son pupille deux jours plus tard sans que Dumbledore n'ait pu le contraindre à rester au QG et depuis, il organise un entraînement pour aider Potter à affronter Voldemort. Des cours d'occlumencie avec Severus Snape pendant l'année scolaire et des cours de défense pour cet été. Les deux derniers Weasley sont de véritables mines d'informations, surtout que cela devait rester secret du reste de l'Ordre.

-Et Loki Potter a accepté ça ? se répéta Amelia

-Loki Potter n'a toujours pas eu son mot à dire, renifla Kingsley. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que Dumbledore semble avoir des projets précis pour le jeune Potter et son bien-être n'en faisait pas partie. Il organise sa vie sans lui demander son avis et il s'attend à ce qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Il a juste oublié que Potter a un parent qui n'a pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'en être heureux, souffla Amelia. Rédigez votre rapport, Shacklebolt, et je vais immédiatement le porter aux meilleurs avocats du ministère pour vérifier qu'on peut bien mener les Dursley et peut-être même Dumbledore devant la justice. C'est déjà le cas pour Ombrage.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Kingsley

-J'ai découvert à Azkaban un document ordonnant à deux détraqueurs de se rendre à Privet Drive pour soi-disant Embrasser un sorcier coupable d'un crime.

-Mais … s'horrifia Kingsley. Harry Potter était le seul sorcier qui vivait là à des kilomètres à la ronde !

-Je m'en suis doutée, soupira Amelia. Maintenant, il reste à savoir si elle a donné cet ordre en toute conscience ou non, auquel cas il nous faut connaître l'identité du commanditaire mais également de la façon dont elle a obtenu l'adresse du jeune Potter qui était sous le sceau du Strict Besoin de Savoir.

§§§§§

Sans un mot, Neville avait conduit Harry vers la salle sur demande et l'avait forcé à s'asseoir. Avec des gestes saccadés, il lui avait pris la main mutilée et l'avait patiemment soigné.

-Nev …

-Pas un mot, gronda Neville. Je suis furieux contre toi donc laisse-moi me calmer avant de me parler.

Harry se tut, la tête basse. Hermione, qui les avait suivis, avait vu l'état de la main de son meilleur ami et avait un air très sombre.

Hermione et Neville avaient été inquiets lorsqu'Ombrage avait donné cette série de retenues à Harry sans motifs valables. Mais le brun avait simplement déclaré qu'il ne faisait que des lignes en sa présence. Mais alors qu'il revenait de sa dernière retenue, Neville, qui avait noté qu'il se frottait régulièrement le dos de la main, avait fait sauter le glamour et avait vu les dégâts.

Et les voici dans la salle sur demande, avec un lionceau penaud et deux lions prêts à arracher quelques têtes.

-Ça dure depuis quand ? demanda Neville d'une voix emplie de colère

-Ce n'est pas … commença Harry.

-Termine cette phrase et je t'en colle une, intervint Hermione. Si tu veux savoir, des élèves de toutes les maisons subissent ce que tu as subis depuis que cette garce est à la tête de l'école. Tu penses que ce n'est pas grave ? Imagine comment se sentent ceux qui sont punis de cette manière depuis le début de l'année !

Harry baissa la tête.

-Alors ? insista Neville

-Depuis qu'elle m'a intercepté à la fin des cours, soupira Harry.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir un professeur ? grinça Hermione

-Si, comme tu le dis, ces punitions durent depuis un moment, pourquoi penses-tu que les élèves n'aient encore rien dit ? siffla Harry. Je suis certain que les professeurs ne peuvent rien faire contre elle !

-Même Loki ? pointa Neville

Harry baissa la tête, penaud. Il avait toujours tendance à penser qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul mais maintenant que Loki était là, il aurait toujours du soutien.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais elle a assuré qu'elle lui ferait du mal si je parlais !

-Avant d'être professeur à Poudlard, Loki est maître de duel mais aussi et surtout Régent Potter, rappela sèchement Neville. Ombrage n'est qu'une employée du ministère et elle a blessé son pupille. Elle n'a aucun moyen de pression sur lui.

-Et ce n'est pas à toi de protéger les adultes, sauf s'ils ne peuvent pas le faire, ajouta Hermione. Est-ce que Loki te semble incapable de se défendre ?

-Non, souffla Harry.

-Bien, fit Neville. Alors nous allons nous rendre dans son bureau et tu vas lui raconter précisément ce qui se passe avec Ombrage, sans rien omettre. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à contester la punition que tu recevras pour ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt.

Harry se recroquevilla. Même s'il l'avait sauvé l'été dernier, le brun avait peur que son aîné ne le punisse comme Vernon.

-D'accord, lâcha Harry.

Neville vérifia une dernière fois la main de son frère de magie qu'il avait plongé dans de l'essence de murlap avant de la bander et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Loki, non sans éviter la nouvelle brigade inquisitoriale et son chef détesté, Dolores Ombrage. Loki fut surpris de les retrouver sur le pas de sa porte mais les fit entrer. Mais quand Neville enleva le bandage de la main d'Harry, l'aîné Potter bondit pour examiner le membre mutilé avant de se précipiter vers la cheminée.

-SNAPE ! rugit Loki. RAMENE TES FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

L'instant suivant, Severus Snape arriva de forte mauvaise humeur. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour engueuler son collègue mais ce dernier lui désigna son pupille qui tenait toujours sa main. Délicatement, Severus s'approcha et examina la main.

-Je reviens, fit Severus en repassant par la cheminée.

Trois minutes plus tard, il était de retour et faisait boire plusieurs potions à Harry tout en passant une pommade sur la main où une phrase était gravée.

-Tu n'as rien vu pendant les cours ? grinça Loki

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, il s'agit de ton pupille ! rétorqua Severus. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il sait parfaitement garder ses secrets quand il s'en donne la peine mais il ne sait pas le faire consciemment ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Qui vous a fait cela, Potter ?

-Do … commença Hermione.

-Je vous poserais la question si je voulais que vous y répondiez, mademoiselle Granger, tança Severus. Monsieur Potter, répondez !

-Ombrage, soupira Harry.

-Pourquoi, par Merlin, n'avez-vous pas prévenu votre directrice de maison ou un professeur. Même, votre garant magique ! éclata Severus. En plus, vous ne devez pas être le seul !

-Ils ne pouvaient pas, intervint Hermione.

-Mademoiselle Granger … gronda Severus.

-Avant de me crier dessus, écoutez-moi, insista Hermione. Les élèves ne peuvent rien dire sur le contenu des retenues. J'ai rencontré ce problème avec d'autres élèves punis.

-Et vous n'en avez pas avisé votre directrice ? railla Severus

-Si, fit Hermione. Mais tout comme madame Pomfrey, elle a les mains liées puisque le statut de la grande inquisitrice veut que les punitions qu'elle donne ne soient plus contestables par les professeurs.

-Combien d'élèves sont concernés par ces punitions inhumaines ? demanda Severus

-D'après ce que je sais, douze de Gryffondor, sans compter Harry, neuf de Serdaigle et dix de Poufsouffle, répondit Hermione. Tous nés de moldus ou sang mêlés. Pour ce qui est de Serpentard, mes contacts m'ont confirmé qu'il y en avait eu quelques-uns mais je n'ai pas le nombre exact.

Severus pinça ses lèvres. Il pouvait comprendre que les Serpentards n'aient pas parlé mais les autres maisons ? C'était impossible !

-Elle va payer ! gronda Loki

Le professeur de Défense avait une aura noire autour de lui, signe qu'il perdait vraiment le contrôle de ses nerfs. D'un geste, le bandage d'Harry se remit en place et un filet de magie le caressa pour le rassurer. Sûrement pour contrebalancer le sourire sadique qui ornait son visage.

-Il est temps de mettre cette salope face à ses crimes, gronda Loki. Allons dans la Grande Salle.

-Potter … prévint Severus. Ne fais pas ton Gryffondor de base !

-Ce serait être trop gentil pour elle, ricana Loki.

Perturbés par cette nouvelle facette, Hermione, Neville et Harry s'empressèrent de sortir du bureau, sur les talons de Severus et de Loki. Tous les cinq se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où le dîner était servi.

-DOLORES OMBRAGE ! rugit Loki en faisant claquer les doubles portes

Tous les élèves sursautèrent violemment. Il était extrêmement rare de voir Loki Potter perdre son calme. Hausser le ton, oui, mais exprimer sa colère, non. Le professeur arriva rapidement devant la dernière table où la grande inquisitrice s'était redressée, un air fier sur le visage.

-Voyons, Loki, vous montrez un si mauvais exemple aux élèves et … commença Dolores.

-Déjà, mettons les choses au clair, c'est professeur ou maître Potter pour vous, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! claqua Loki. Je ne vous ai jamais proposé de m'appeler par mon prénom et moi vivant, ça n'arrivera jamais !

-Je suis … protesta Dolores en montant dans les aigus.

-Je m'en tamponne de vos titres ! cracha Loki. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous provoquer en duel d'honneur pour avoir blessé mon pupille et fils Harry Potter !

Une aura magie entoura Loki Potter et Dolores Ombrage, signe que la magie avait bien pris en compte sa demande et qu'elle avait accepté que le duel ait lieu.

En voyant cela, Ombrage devint pâle comme la mort.

-Les duels sont interdits … balbutia Dolores.

-Pas les duels d'honneur validés par la Magie, sourit machiavéliquement Loki. Professeur Flitwick, acceptez-vous d'arbitrer ce duel ?

-Etes-vous sûr de cela, Loki ? demanda Filius

-Certain, assura Loki.

-Très bien, fit Filius. Quelles sont les conditions ?

-Si Ombrage gagne, j'accepte de quitter mon poste de professeur de défense à Poudlard, déclara Loki.

Les élèves murmurèrent. Loki Potter était l'un des meilleurs professeurs qu'ils aient pu avoir et il était bien parti pour passer outre la malédiction. Son départ serait une tragédie.

-Et dans le cas contraire ? fit Filius

-Je veux qu'elle obéisse à tous mes ordres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, décréta Loki.

La stupeur s'empara de l'assemblée. C'était une demande surprenante.

-Mademoiselle Ombrage, acceptez-vous ces conditions ? demanda Filius

Ces quelques instants avait permis à la grande inquisitrice de se reprendre.

-J'accepte, répondit Dolores. Je vais maintenant choisir mon champion …

-Vous êtes mineure ? coupa Loki

-Non, répondit Dolores, surprise.

-Incapable d'utiliser la magie ? demanda Loki

-Non, répondit Dolores.

-Ou sous tutelle ? insista Loki

-NON ! rugit Dolores

-Alors vous pouvez faire ce duel, en conclut Loki.

-Comment ça ? piailla Dolores. Dans un duel officiel, les participants peuvent parfaitement désigner un champion pour les remplacer !

-Pas dans le cadre d'un duel d'honneur, toussa Filius. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des seuls cas où l'accusateur et l'accusé doivent impérativement combattre eux-mêmes.

Le visage cadavérique de Dolores Ombrage fut un délice pour tout le monde.

-Selon les règles ancestrales, le duel doit se dérouler à la tombée de la nuit, déclara Filius. Etes-vous d'accord pour qu'il ait lieu demain soir ?

-Oui, répondit Loki.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, hoqueta Dolores.

Satisfait, Loki tourna des talons et quitta la Grande Salle avec sur ses talons ses trois élèves ainsi que Severus Snape. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Loki dont il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

-Snape, j'ai besoin de la liste des potions que tu viens de donner à Harry, ordonna Loki. Mademoiselle Granger, la liste des élèves qui ont subi les punitions de cette chère Ombrage. Monsieur Longbottom, vous allez m'accompagner Harry et moi.

-Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de sortir sans l'autorisation de leur tuteur, rappela Severus.

-Un point que j'ai rappelé à Dumbledore aux dernières vacances, ricana Loki. J'ai l'autorisation d'Augusta Longbottom depuis le nouvel an, ne t'inquiète pas. Mademoiselle Granger, quand pourrais-je avoir cette liste ?

La brune se mordit les lèvres, hésitante, faisant voyager son regard entre Loki et Severus.

-Il me manque des noms, avoua Hermione.

-Et quand pourriez-vous les avoir ? demanda Loki

Hermione soupira lourdement avant de répondre.

-Ce sont Malfoy et Nott qui ont ces noms, déclara Hermione.

Loki se tourna vers Severus qui comprit aussitôt.

-Donne-moi quelques minutes, fit Severus.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux Serpentards furent conviés dans le bureau de Loki Potter.

-Messieurs, fit Severus. J'ai besoin de la liste des élèves qui ont eu des retenues avec Dolores Ombrage. Le professeur Potter en aurait besoin dans les plus brefs délais.


	17. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête

**_Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête_**

Albus Dumbledore se dépêcha de se rendre dans la salle de réunion du Magenmagot. Il était en train de savourer un moment de détente lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de ce rassemblement exceptionnel. Il s'était donc empressé de s'habiller et de se rendre au ministère pour pouvoir assister à la séance et qui sait, pouvoir la présider.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua l'auror de garde devant la salle.

-Bonjour, sourit Albus. Je viens pour la séance d'aujourd'hui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, professeur, annonça l'auror d'un air contrit.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna faussement Albus

-La séance a déjà commencé, s'excusa l'auror.

Albus pesta. C'était une règle tacite dont il avait usé de nombreuses fois : dès qu'une séance au Magenmagot avait commencé, plus aucun membre de l'assemblée ne pouvait entrer dans la salle. Lui-même avait pu manipuler certains votes en faisant en sorte que certaines convocations n'arrivent pas à temps pour les séances. Dans ces cas-là, il plaçait un auror qui lui était fidèle pour refouler les retardataires.

-Je saurais me faire discret, assura Albus.

L'auror lui jeta un regard incrédule. Albus Dumbledore ne passait jamais inaperçu où qu'il aille, notamment à cause de ses tenues très voyantes.

-J'ai reçu des ordres, s'excusa l'auror.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il restait sur la méthode « douce », Dumbledore changea de tactique et bougea légèrement sa baguette pour lancer quelques sorts pour que l'auror le laisse passer. Ce n'était pas un imperium, simplement la version légale. Aussitôt, le regard de son interlocuteur devint légèrement vitreux.

-Mais puisque c'est vous, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème, fit l'auror.

-Merci, mon garçon, sourit Albus.

Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il découvrit que de nombreux sorts empêchaient quiconque d'entrer dans la pièce. Le président pesta. L'affaire devait être de première importance et il en était écarté car il ne pouvait pas entrer.

La poisse !

§§§§§

Molly laissa Arthur se reposer dans leur chambre au manoir Black après sa visite à l'hôpital et redescendit dans la cuisine.

Sirius avait accepté de partager avec elle les nouvelles qu'il recevait d'Hermione et d'Harry en échange de celles qu'elle recevait de Fred et Georges et plus sporadiquement de Ginny et de Ron. Ainsi, tous les deux avaient une vision d'ensemble de la situation à l'école et le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'était que ce qui se passait à l'école était grave.

Contrairement à Sirius, Molly se souvenait parfaitement de Dolores Ombrage. De quelques années de plus qu'elle, Ombrage était connue pour ses positions particulièrement fermées concernant les « hybrides », positions qui s'étaient accentuées quand son père, auteur de nombreuses lois visant à réduire les droits de nombreuses créatures magiques, s'était fait tuer par les membres de la meute qu'il voulait exterminer sans motif valable. Le fait que la justice ait reconnu les torts de son père avait alimenté la haine d'Ombrage qui avait immédiatement repris son flambeau dès sa scolarité terminée. Le comportement inadmissible de la grande inquisitrice ne surprenait donc pas la matrone rousse.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas le fait que les enfants se plaignent du comportement de celle qui dirigeait présentement Poudlard, mais plus que ses deux derniers enfants n'en disent pas un mot. En tant que derniers de la fratrie, Ginny et Ron avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'être chouchoutés par leurs parents. De plus, ils ne manquaient jamais l'occasion de se plaindre de tout et de n'importe quoi. Depuis cet été toutefois, les lettres de ses deux derniers enfants ne contenaient que des récriminations sur le comportement d'Harry qui ne restait plus autant avec eux, qui ne les regardait plus du tout, qui se détournait d'eux, etc. Elle avait toujours été du côté de ses deux derniers enfants mais sur ce point, il ne pouvait que donner raison à Harry. Même elle ne pouvait comprendre le comportement de ses enfants et elle avait bien noté, surtout pendant les quelques jours que le brun avait passé au manoir Black, qu'ils remettaient en cause l'éducation que lui donnait tardivement Loki Potter. Il semblait clair pour eux qu'Harry devait n'obéir qu'à Albus Dumbledore et à nul autre, ce qui était totalement illogique aux vues des manquements de ce dernier, à commencer par sa présence inexistante dans la vie du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il mette les pieds à Poudlard, et encore. Elle se rendait compte de l'influence qu'avait le directeur sur eux et ça lui plaisait de moins en moins. Malheureusement, tant qu'Arthur et elle feraient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils habiteraient au QG, l'ombre de Dumbledore serait toujours sur eux. Contrairement à leurs frères aînés, ses deux derniers ne brillaient pas dans des domaines particuliers – peut-être le quidditch, mais c'était un sport où Charlie, Fred et Georges s'étaient déjà fait un nom au niveau de Poudlard et où ils étaient éclipsés par les performances spectaculaires d'Harry – et ils ne faisaient aucun effort particulier pour se distinguer, à part pour rester le meilleur ami du Survivant pour Ron et devenir la nouvelle lady Potter pour Ginny.

-Molly ?

La rousse sursauta.

-Arthur ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois te reposer ! s'écria Molly en s'affairant autour de lui

-Attends, Molly, je veux te parler, fit Arthur.

Surprise, la matrone les installa dans le salon et plaça autour d'eux une bulle d'intimité, précaution devenue habituelle voire automatique dès qu'elle avait une discussion qui ne plairait sûrement pas au grand chef de l'Ordre.

-Arthur … fit Molly.

-Molly, écoute-moi, coupa Arthur. Il va falloir prévenir Loki et Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Molly

-Ce que nous devons garder au département des Mystères, c'est une prophétie, annonça Arthur. Si je suppose bien, elle concernerait Tu Sais Qui et sûrement Harry. Je connais Dumbledore et s'il peut garder un atout jusqu'au bout, alors il le fera, quitte à ne pas prévenir les personnes concernées. Y compris Harry. Surtout Harry, en fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? souffla Molly

-Prévenir Loki Potter de ce que garde l'Ordre, décida Arthur.

-Ce serait trahir l'Ordre ! s'exclama Molly

-Le but de l'Ordre du Phénix est de mener Tu Sais Qui à sa perte, rappela Arthur. Quand il a été reconstitué, ce but s'est assorti à celui de protéger et aider Harry Potter. Or, nous avons appris que Dumbledore a totalement négligé Harry dans son enfance et qu'il ne l'a sûrement pas écouté quand il a voulu lancer l'alerte sur ses conditions de vie. Si je dois apporter ma contribution à la guerre, ce ne sera plus en obéissant scrupuleusement au professeur Dumbledore mais en donnant les armes nécessaires à Harry. Tout comme toi, j'ai écouté les récits de sa vie et il est évident qu'en tant que garant, le professeur Dumbledore a clairement oublié de le préparer à sa vie sorcière. Je refuse de lui faire autant défaut.

-Je comprends, fit lentement Molly. Mais qu'importe ce que nous ferons, nous serons toujours à la merci du professeur.

-Je sais, soupira Arthur. Nous allons partir.

-Pardon ?! bondit Molly

-Nous allons quitter le QG, répéta Arthur. Nous pouvons nous servir de ma blessure en disant que j'ai vraiment besoin de repos.

-Mais … les enfants ? s'interrogea Molly

-Les enfants sont actuellement à Poudlard, rappela Arthur. Nous pouvons toujours dire que Muriel les accueillera à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Nous allons partir comme cela ? murmura Molly

-Oui, confirma Arthur. Nous allons profiter que le professeur Dumbledore s'occupe de ses responsabilités au ministère pour déménager.

-Je veux prévenir Sirius de notre départ, se leva Molly.

-Bien sûr, sourit Arthur. Nous avons des manières, ne t'inquiète pas.

Molly embrassa tendrement son mari qu'elle avait allongé sur le canapé avant de filer rassembler leurs affaires.

§§§§§

Sirius Black se faufila dans Gringotts avec la plus grande discrétion.

Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de ce faux testament, l'ancien évadé faisait de fréquentes visites à la banque et ça n'avait pas été la seule nouvelle qu'il avait apprise. D'après le document, il désignait Harry comme héritier du clan Black or, il avait toujours cru qu'il était renié et donc, qu'il ne pouvait pas transmettre ses droits dessus. Ragnok l'avait alors détrompé en lui déclarant qu'il n'avait pas été renié de la famille Black mais simplement chassé et que ses parents avaient interverti sa place dans la succession avec son frère Regulus, place qui lui était revenue après la mort de celui-ci.

Donc, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore lui avait affirmé, il était encore l'Héritier Black.

Heureusement, ses parents Walburga et Orion n'étaient pas stupides et dès la mort de Regulus, ils avaient fait en sorte qu'en cas d'absence d'héritier majeur, tout le patrimoine du clan Black soit gelé. D'après Ragnok, cela n'avait pas empêché Dumbledore de tenter de mettre la main dessus, notamment en souhaitant placer Sirius sous sa tutelle par contumace mais ça avait échoué.

Pour éviter que le directeur de Poudlard ne se mêle de leurs affaires, Ragnok avait conseillé à Sirius de ne pas revendiquer pour le moment son titre. Pour être vraiment utile, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette accusation qui lui avait valu d'aller en prison. Ils avaient convenu que le testament écrit sur parchemin de vérité suffirait largement pour la trahison des Potter mais pour la mort de Peter Pettigrow et des douze Moldus, il leur fallait retrouver Pettigrow pour le présenter à la justice, ce qui était plus délicat, puisqu'il restait dans les jupes de Voldemort.

-J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, maugréa Sirius. Je me serais excusé auprès d'Harry mais au moins, j'aurais pu prouver que Pettigrow n'était pas mort sous ma baguette …

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de le tuer ? demanda Ragnok, intrigué

-Harry, répondit Sirius, défaitiste. Il ne voulait pas que Remus et moi devenions des meurtriers. Il voulait l'utiliser pour clamer mon innocence.

Le gobelin se plongea dans un grimoire tandis qu'un médicomage continuait les soins de l'ancien prisonnier. En effet, ne pouvant pas avoir accès de nouveau à Poppy Pomfrey sans attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, Sirius avait demandé s'il était possible que la banque lui fournisse un traitement adapté, moyennant finances bien entendu. Ragnok avait accepté et avait mandé un médicomage sorcier pour cela et également pour prouver que Dumbledore n'avait strictement rien fait pour lui permettre de se rétablir.

-Il se pourrait que j'aie une solution à vous proposer, déclara Ragnok après ses soins. Mais cela voudrait dire que vous devriez peut-être quitter le pays pendant un certain temps.

Sirius prit un air songeur.

-Je veux pouvoir aider Harry … soupira Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas en restant fugitif que vous pourrez le faire, pointa Ragnok.

-D'accord, fit Sirius. Je vous écoute.

-Présentez vos preuves au conseil international des sorciers, annonça Ragnok.

-Pourquoi ? fronça des sourcils Sirius. Tant que mon dossier ne lui parvient pas, et vous m'avez confirmé que ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pourra pas intervenir, non ?

-Il est possible pour tout sorcier partout dans le monde de faire appel au CIS sans passer par son administration nationale, répondit Ragnok. Je ne dis pas que ça sera plus rapide mais au moins, cela pourra garantir une plus grande impartialité qu'en Grande Bretagne.

-Dumbledore n'est pas le manitou suprême du CIS ? se rappela Sirius

-Il l'était, corrigea Ragnok. Il a perdu son titre il y a quinze ans quand certains membres ont découvert qu'il avait profité de sa position pour passer quelques règlements pour éviter qu'on vienne fourrer son nez dans sa gestion de son pays. Il a simplement omis de le signaler en Grande Bretagne ainsi que le fait qu'il ait perdu beaucoup d'influence à l'extérieur de ces frontières.

-Mais si je présente mes preuves au CIS, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda Sirius

-Il y aura un délai de six mois au minimum pour que votre dossier soit étudié et qu'il puisse récupérer les éléments que possède le ministère de la magie britannique dessus, répondit Ragnok. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore sera mis au courant de cette manœuvre mais si c'est le cas, je vous conseille fortement de ne plus être à sa portée à ce moment-là. Une fois que le conseil aura décidé de donner suite ou non, la seule absence de procès vous garantira d'être convoqué devant le CIS pour donner votre version des faits.

-On parle de combien de temps au total ? demanda Sirius

-Au moins un an, répondit Ragnok.

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, soupira Sirius.

Cela avait des avantages certains mais cela voudrait également dire qu'il abandonnerait encore Harry. Mais contrairement à la première fois, Harry aurait Loki sur qui compter et ce dernier ne permettrait jamais à Albus Dumbledore de manipuler son filleul sans le regretter amèrement. Oui, il faudrait qu'il en discute avec lui car désormais, il faisait partie du camp qui n'avait plus aucune confiance en Dumbledore, à part peut-être pour affronter Voldemort, et encore, puisque tout sembler reposer sur les épaules d'un gamin de quinze ans qui n'avait strictement rien demandé. Mais son départ amènerait des conséquences qu'il serait bien en peine d'imaginer. Et curieusement, il ne doutait pas le moins du monde que ces conséquences seraient … définitives.

-Si vous voulez un conseil, fit Ragnok.

-Oui, fit Sirius, un peu étonné.

-Parlez-en à votre filleul, proposa Ragnok. Ainsi qu'à son garant magique. Ils pourraient avoir d'autres idées pour vous aider. Votre erreur il y a quinze ans a été de décider seul de vous mettre à la poursuivre de Peter Pettigrow. Vous avez des personnes qui tiennent à vous et qui sont en état de vous faire part de leur avis. Ecoutez-les avant de prendre une décision.

-Merci, sourit Sirius.

§§§§§

Lucius Malfoy rentra chez lui, songeur.

-Alors ? demanda Narcissa une fois qu'il se fut changé et qu'il l'ait rejoint pour une bonne tasse de thé

-Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à cela … déclara Lucius.

_Flash-Back_

_Il était rare que le Magenmagot se réunisse un dimanche mais quand les convocations étaient arrivées signées de la directrice de la justice magique en personne, tous avaient compris que l'affaire était de premier ordre, encore plus avec un délai de présentation aussi court. Lucius s'était donc dépêché de se rendre au ministère et quand, une fois les portes fermées, il avait noté la composition de l'assemblée, il avait rapidement compris le but d'Amelia Bones : ni Albus Dumbledore ni Cornelius Fudge n'étaient présents ce qui voulaient dire que l'assemblée allait enfin réfléchir par elle-même, les soutiens de Voldemort – dont lui-même – n'ayant heureusement pas encore eu de consignes politiques spécifiques et le blond se doutant qu'ils n'en auraient pas avant un long moment. L'absence des journalistes était un point fort de la séance de ce jour : contrairement aux habitudes prises par le président du Magenmagot et du ministre, la séance se ferait à huis-clos. Un soulagement pour les oreilles de tous. _

_-Si je vous ai rassemblé aujourd'hui, c'est pour statuer de plaintes déposées contre Dolores Ombrage, annonça Amelia Bones. Harcèlement moral envers plusieurs élèves, tentatives d'effraction sur les appartements privés de plusieurs professeurs, abus de pouvoir avec les décrets d'éducation et enfin, actes de torture et mise en danger de mineurs sur trente-neuf élèves au moins. _

_L'assemblée était stupéfaite. _

_-Si le procès a lieu aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il y a eu un petit imprévu, toussa Amelia. Imprévu qui explique l'absence de l'accusée ainsi que du ministre, qui a nommé l'accusée au poste de grande inquisitrice. _

_-Imprévu ? releva Augusta Longbottom_

_-Il se pourrait que j'aie provoqué en duel d'honneur cette chère Dolores Ombrage, ricana Loki. _

_La mâchoire de Lucius ainsi que de nombreux Sang Pur se décrochèrent. Un _duel d'honneur_ ?! A _Poudlard_ ?!_

_-Un duel d'honneur ?! A Poudlard ?! répéta Augusta _

_-Nous en reviendrons plus tard, assura Amelia. Commençons maintenant. _

_Lucius apprit que grâce à la prévenance d'Hermione Granger, les témoignages de tous les élèves qui avaient subi les retenues de la grande inquisitrice étaient parvenus sans problème jusqu'à la directrice de la justice magique. L'utilisation de la plume de sang pour faire des lignes avait fait frémir d'effroi toute l'assemblée et le blond bénit l'arrivée de Loki Potter car si Dolores Ombrage était devenue professeur de défense, le nombre d'élèves victimes de ses retenues aurait été bien plus important. _

_Mais Lucius n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Même si Loki Potter avait catégoriquement refusé que son pupille soit présent, ce n'était pas pour autant que le Magenmagot ne s'était passé de son propre témoignage concernant les sévices qu'il avait subi entre les mains de Dolores Ombrage et pire, ses souvenirs concernant les abus de pouvoir et le harcèlement dont il avait été victime et dont il avait été témoin. Avec toutes ces preuves, la présence d'Ombrage était devenue totalement inutile et la condamnation sans appel : Azkaban à perpétuité. _

_Enfin presque. _

_-Je crains que ce ne soit pas tout à fait possible, toussa Loki. _

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Augusta_

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit Amelia. Le duel, j'allais oublier. _

_-Si nous pouvions avoir les détails, grinça Augusta. _

_-Il s'avère que quand j'ai vu ce qu'Ombrage avait fait à mon fils, j'ai … légèrement perdu le contrôle, avoua Loki. Je l'ai provoqué en duel d'honneur et la magie a accepté._

_-Pourquoi un duel d'honneur ? demanda Amelia, intriguée_

_-Je pense que mon inconscient voulait absolument, pardonnez-moi les termes choisis, botter le cul dans les règles de l'art de cette garce, haussa des épaules Loki. _

_Il y eut quelques pouffements de rire. « Garce » était le terme le plus poli pour qualifier Dolores Ombrage, il n'y avait aucun doute. _

_-C'est compréhensible, concéda Amelia. Si vous nous en disiez plus ? _

_-J'ai donc vu ces lettres sanglantes sur la main d'Harry et j'ai provoqué Ombrage en duel, reprit Loki. J'ai senti la magie être d'accord et j'ai demandé au professeur Flitwick s'il voulait bien arbitrer, ce qu'il a accepté. Ombrage pensait pouvoir désigner un champion pour combattre à sa place mais puisque c'était un duel d'honneur, elle n'a pas pu._

_Lucius hocha la tête. Le duel d'honneur était soumis à de très nombreuses conditions, notamment celle où l'accusé devait impérativement combattre lui-même, mais aussi que seul un chef de clan puisse l'invoquer, ce qu'était Loki en tant que Régent Potter. _

_-Nous avons « convenu » que le duel aurait lieu le lendemain soir au coucher du soleil, poursuivit Loki, ainsi des éventuels gains. _

_-Qui étaient ? demanda Augusta_

_-Si Ombrage gagnait, je quittais mon poste de professeur de défense, répondit Loki avec un grand sourire. _

_Lucius ne pouvait que s'incliner. Loki Potter aurait dû quitter son poste, certes, mais rien ne l'empêchait de revenir en occuper un autre. _

_-Et dans le cas contraire ? demanda Amelia_

_-Elle devrait obéir à tous mes ordres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, répondit Loki._

_-Qui a gagné ? sourit Augusta_

_-A votre avis ? fit Loki. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était elle qui devait initialement occuper mon poste. Il faudrait m'expliquer comment elle aurait pu faire en étant aussi incompétente. _

_-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Amelia_

_-Le mieux serait de vous montrer, fit Loki. _

_Le souvenir fut plongé dans la pensine spéciale et tous furent consternés. _

_Trois sorts. _

_Celle qui devait reprendre initialement le poste de professeur de défense s'était fait battre par trois sorts de premier cycle. _

_Pire, Dolores Ombrage ne connaissait même pas les règles d'engagement de duel, généralement enseignées en sixième année, ou elle se fichait totalement de les respecter, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas attendu les dix pas réglementaires pour se retourner et attaquer Loki Potter avec un sort de magie « noire ». _

_Ce dernier avait rapidement esquivé et avait lancé un sort de Lévitation pour lui arracher sa baguette, un autre pour faire taire et un dernier de stupéfixion. La grande inquisitrice avait donc été mise hors d'état de nuire à une vitesse proprement ahurissante et surtout, pour sa plus grande humiliation._

_Une catastrophe, donc. _

_Et c'était elle qui devait reprendre la défense ? Où le ministre avait eu la tête ? _

_En parlant de lui, le comportement de Cornelius Fudge avant ce duel pathétique avait totalement outré les Sang Pur. Car débouler dans la Grande Salle avec une flopée d'aurors pour arrêter Loki Potter pour avoir attaqué Dolores Ombrage en la provoquant en duel d'honneur était un outrage que personne ne pouvait pardonner, encore moins un maître de combat comme Loki. Plus que l'humiliation d'Ombrage, celle des aurors qui n'avaient même pas résisté au premier et seul sort de Loki avait bien montré que si le retour de Voldemort n'était pas complètement avéré, les aurors, eux, avaient du pain sur la planche pour avoir les capacités minimums pour s'occuper de la violence ordinaire. Toutefois, celle du ministre avait bien fait rire le Magenmagot car pendant que le professeur Flitwick déclarait Loki vainqueur, il avait réveillé Ombrage qui avait sorti une baguette de secours et tous les deux avaient voulu attaquer le professeur dans le dos. Pour leur peine, ils avaient été transformés en petits chatons qu'il avait enfermé dans une seule et unique cage. _

_La Pensine arrêta de diffuser le souvenir. _

_-En vertu des conditions du duel, Dolores Ombrage a donc une dette d'honneur à mon encontre, reprit Loki. Elle ne peut donc être emprisonnée à Azkaban que si je le permets. _

_Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. _

_-Que souhaitez-vous faire ? demanda Amelia_

_-Je n'irais pas à l'encontre de la justice, sourit Loki. Elle ira donc en prison. Mais pas avant qu'elle n'avoue tous les crimes auxquels elle a participé, directement ou non. _

_Le sourire plein de sadisme fit prendre peur à Lucius. _

_-Avec grand plaisir, fit Amelia. Mais pour cela, il faudrait lui rendre forme humaine. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Forme humaine ? releva Narcissa

-Il semblerait qu'Amelia Bones ait demandé aux aurors de se charger de la retransformation de Dolores Ombrage et de Cornelius Fudge, répondit Lucius. Comme ces deux-là ont toujours été contre l'amélioration du niveau des aurors, la directrice a voulu prouver que les aurors actuels ne pouvaient clairement pas se charger de la justice classique, encore moins pour se dresser contre un mage noir.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es revenu aussi tard, comprit Narcissa.

-Nous avons suspendu Fudge de son poste et avons lancé une enquête de grande envergure sur ses actes ainsi que sur ceux d'Ombrage, répondit Lucius. En attendant son procès, Bones reprend son poste par intérim.

-Et pas Dumbledore ? s'étonna Narcissa. Il n'aurait pas sauté sur l'occasion pour récupérer encore plus de pouvoirs ?

-Il n'était pas là, rappela Lucius. Curieusement, Augusta Longbottom et Loki Potter s'y sont fortement opposés et il était clair que Bones était de leur avis.

-C'est compréhensible, bougonna Narcissa. Pourquoi lui donner encore plus de pouvoir ? Il fait déjà n'importe quoi avec ce qu'il a déjà !

Lucius sourit. Il avait la même opinion que sa femme.

-Qu'en pense Voldemort ? demanda sombrement Narcissa

-Je dois justement le voir ce soir, soupira Lucius. Il n'a jamais rien compris à la politique et en a encore moins la patience. Je sais qu'il va s'énerver qu'on n'ait pas pu prendre l'avantage.

-Je vais devoir préparer des potions ? soupira Narcissa

-Je pense que je reviendrai avec Severus, songea Lucius. La soirée va être dure …


	18. Un échiquier fou

**_Un échiquier flou_**

Loki observait Severus Snape quitter Poudlard pour une énième convocation de Voldemort. Même si durant son adolescence, il avait assisté à de nombreuses réunions de mangemorts, il n'avait jamais fait le lien avec ce que devait subir Severus Snape à chaque fois. S'il voulait être mauvais, il pourrait dire que c'était un juste retour des choses par rapport à son comportement odieux avec Harry mais honnêtement, personne ne devrait se faire traiter comme un esclave, ni de se faire torturer parce que son « maître » était mal luné.

Même si son but premier était de protéger Harry, Loki avait décidé de donner un avenir meilleur à certains qu'il avait connu dont le premier était Severus Snape. Après une mise au point musclée – Snape l'avait une nouvelle fois confondu avec James Potter et Loki s'était fait un devoir de le convier à un duel à l'abri des regards pour lui mettre une bonne raclée qui était devenu un règlement de comptes qui avait fait du bien à l'un comme à l'autre – il s'était mis à apprécier Severus Snape et il osait penser que la réciproque était vraie. Avec les cours d'occlumencie qu'Harry avait – bien qu'il ait rechigné à les suivre – Severus et lui discutaient longuement sur leurs techniques pédagogiques. Certes, le maître de potions ne lui avait jamais avoué son rôle d'espion mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Loki se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane hurlante le jour de la bataille finale. Les souvenirs du maître de potions l'avaient complètement ébranlé et avaient joué un grand rôle dans sa volonté de revenir terminer de tuer Voldemort, pour que personne n'ait à sacrifier autant sans un minimum de reconnaissance. Depuis que les cours d'occlumencie avaient été instaurés, il s'était penché sur la généalogie de Snape ou plutôt, côté Prince. En poussant, il s'était aperçu que la lignée Prince était sur le point d'être éteinte, sauf si Severus se décidait à reprendre le nom de sa mère. Mais s'il se fiait aux tendances cachottières d'Albus Dumbledore, il ne serait pas étonné que le directeur se soit arrangé pour que Severus ne sache pas qu'il pouvait être un héritier Sang Pur.

Laissant le sujet de côté, Loki se détourna de la fenêtre et avisa avec un sourire son pupille – son fils, même – endormi sur le canapé de ses appartements à Poudlard. Délicatement, il agrandit le meuble pour le mettre plus à l'aise et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et continua de l'observer dormir.

Le lendemain de la condamnation de Dolores Ombrage – deux mois après d'ailleurs, elle était toujours en train d'avouer ses crimes – Amelia Bones était revenue en personne à Poudlard et avait annoncé le départ définitif de la grande inquisitrice ainsi que la suppression du poste. La directrice de la justice magique avait ensuite annoncé qu'elle s'installerait dans un bureau que mettra à sa disposition le professeur McGonagall pour recueillir les témoignages des exactions de l'envoyée du ministère. Loki avait été le premier à se présenter, suivi d'Harry Potter, puis ce fut un défilé incessant pendant trois jours. Le professeur de défense avait pu croiser la directrice de la justice magique avant son départ de l'école et il avait vu son air horrifié devant l'afflux et les descriptions que lui avaient rapporté les élèves concernant le comportement de Dolores Ombrage.

L'arrestation d'Ombrage n'avait heureusement pas signifié le retour de Dumbledore. Amelia Bones s'était penchée sur les raisons de l'éviction du directeur de Poudlard de son poste mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait levé cette suspension. Considérant la question légitime, elle la maintint et ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui reprit la tête de l'école. Heureusement, cette dernière était bien plus censée que ses deux prédécesseurs et avait laissé le champ libre aux professeurs pour que les élèves aient les meilleurs résultats à leurs examens.

Peu avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Harry lui avait part de l'absence totale d'un rêve qu'il faisait régulièrement jusqu'au moment où il avait vu Arthur Weasley se faire mordre. Loki avait soupiré de soulagement en comprenant que l'extraction de l'horcruxe par les druides avait parfaitement fonctionné. Pour se foutre de la gueule de Voldemort, Loki avait décidé de le transférer dans une mignonne peluche en forme d'ourson qu'il avait rangé avec le diadème de Serdaigle. Mais maintenant que cela était fait, il devenait impératif de récupérer les autres. Il avait fini par identifier tous les sorts autour de la bague des Gaunt et il allait devoir se dépêcher de la récupérer avant que les horcruxes ne reviennent à l'esprit de Voldemort. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait soit devoir négocier longuement avec les gobelins, soit convaincre Sirius de vérifier s'il pouvait devenir le nouveau lord Black.

L'autre nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Harry était le départ des Weasley du QG de l'Ordre de Phénix. Loki avait été surpris que le couple ait pu prendre une telle décision en toute conscience. Ils avaient avancé que la circulation incessante au manoir Black empêchait le bon rétablissement d'Arthur et qu'ils comptaient revenir dès qu'il serait remis. Curieusement, ils n'avaient pas donné leur nouvelle adresse puisque Ron avait pesté sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas réintégré le Terrier et ce dernier avec sa sœur étaient attendu chez leur tante Muriel Weasley dès la fin des cours.

Cela intriguait Loki. Les Weasley avaient toujours été une famille à laquelle il avait tenu mais depuis qu'il était de retour, il avait appris à les voir autrement que la famille parfaite. Même si Molly se montrait beaucoup trop protectrice à son goût, le véritable visage de Ginny et de Ron lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était bien trop accroché aux premières personnes qui lui avaient témoigné de l'amitié, même s'il avait bien été aidé par les consignes mentales installées par Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait plus entendu parler. Severus l'avait bien entendu mis au courant des progrès – volontairement décrits comme très lents – du Survivant et le désormais maître occlumens avait noté que cela faisait plaisir au vieux sorcier que les cours ne donnent que très peu de résultats. Si les suppositions de Loki étaient les bonnes, Dumbledore ne voulait pas que la connexion entre Harry et Voldemort soit interrompue. Mais dans quel but ? Faire souffrir Harry ? Le seul fait de le laisser vivre chez les Dursley en toute connaissance de cause était déjà une torture sans nom donc en remettre une couche était inutile. A moins qu'il ne sache quelque chose sur les horcruxes et plus particulièrement sur Harry …

Il était bon pour repartir dans ses recherches …

§§§§§

Harry s'était plongé dans ses devoirs pour ne pas hurler sur Ron.

En effet, le roux le boudait parce que quand l'affaire Ombrage avait éclaté au grand jour avec la venue d'Amelia Bones, il n'avait pas apprécié de ne pas avoir été mis au courant comme Hermione et Neville. Pire, quand il avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire, il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'Harry ait pu subir les mêmes sévices et il avait décrété qu'il ne disait cela que pour faire son intéressant. Cela lui avait valu une monumentale gifle de la part d'Hermione et le mépris de Neville mais Harry avait refusé de laisser sa colère s'exprimer, d'abord parce que Loki ne lui permettrait pas et ensuite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire humilier par les autres élèves qui ne manqueraient pas de se moquer de lui pour ne pas avoir su choisir ses plus proches amis.

Les accusations de Ron étaient loin, mais alors très loin de lui avoir plu. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'elles avaient eu lieu et même Loki avait remarqué à quel point cela l'avait touché. Son psychiatre en avait discuté avec lui pendant la dernière séance, ce n'étaient pas tant les paroles qui l'avaient blessé, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on ne le croyait pas quand il disait la vérité – en commençant par ce qui se passait derrière les portes du 4 Privet Drive – mais plus le fait que ce soit une personne en qui il avait eu confiance qui tienne de tels propos. Il était clair que leur amitié ne serait désormais plus la même et que si Ron revenait en présentant ses excuses – et pour cela, le brun pouvait rêver – il n'aurait jamais la même place qu'avant.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à travailler correctement, Harry orienta ses pensées sur un autre sujet.

Les cours avec Severus Snape se passaient bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru malgré leurs antécédents respectifs. D'une manière dont il ignorait tout, Loki avait réussi l'exploit de mettre au pas le maître de potions concernant sa haine du nom de Potter. Le sombre professeur n'avait plus fait aucune allusion à son père et le fils l'en remerciait. Alors que le plus jeune s'attendait à ce qu'il entre directement dans son esprit et lui dise d'élever ses barrières – oui, il avait réussi à se faire expliquer la matière par Neville avant de passer à la casserole – Snape lui avait fourni un fin grimoire qu'ils avaient lu ensemble avec Loki. De là, il lui avait expliqué exactement ce qu'il voulait de lui et contre toute attente, il avait attendu qu'il sache ériger des barrières occlumens avant d'entrer dans son esprit avec la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros en train de charger. Il lui avait appris à construire une salle dans son esprit où il avait rangé tous ses souvenirs et ses capacités, à établir des pièges pour arrêter ceux qui essayeraient de violer son esprit, entre autres petites choses. Rassuré par le tournant qu'avaient pris les cours, Loki les avait rapidement laissés seuls, ce qui leur avait permis d'établir une relation bien plus saine. Harry ne se serait jamais douté que Severus Snape, derrière ses sarcasmes et ses regards polaires, pouvait être aussi pédagogue et … eh bien, sociable, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Certes, son comportement n'avait pas changé d'un iota pendant les cours de potions avec les autres élèves mais comme depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le brun avait su passer outre et même déceler l'humour dans certaines de ses remarques.

Au dernier cours, Harry avait échoué à bloquer son professeur et dans ces cas-là, Severus passait dans une autre matière pour lui changer les idées, parfois la théorie et l'histoire des potions, mais le plus souvent les sorts de défense oubliés. Le plus jeune avait été étonné d'apprendre que si les Sang Pur pouvaient se permettre d'avoir des grands airs, c'était parce qu'ils commençaient leur éducation magique bien plus tôt que les élèves vivant dans des environnements essentiellement moldus mais surtout, parce que ladite éducation est très variée. Il avait été très surpris notamment d'apprendre que beaucoup de sorts du quotidien – si ce n'est tous – n'étaient même pas indiqués dans le cursus de Poudlard mais généralement appris au sein de la famille. A leur plus grand étonnement, il arrivait à Harry et Severus – et Loki parfois – d'avoir des débats enflammés sur ce qui convenait d'enseigner à l'école ou non.

-Harry ?

Ledit Harry sortit de ses pensées.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, sourit Harry, contrit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Hermione, qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Je te disais que nous rentrons à la salle commune. Est-ce que tu viens ?

Le brun avisa l'heure.

-Je ne resterai pas, prévint Harry en rangeant ses affaires. Loki m'attend.

Contrairement à Ron – toujours lui ! – Hermione et Neville, à ses côtés, ne s'insurgeaient pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs et encore moins qu'il profite du fait que son garant magique soit professeur pour régulièrement lui rendre visite. Ils avaient conscience, sans toutefois le comprendre totalement, qu'Harry pouvait pour la première fois compter sans restriction sur un membre de sa famille qui l'aimait pour lui et pas pour ce qu'il pouvait représenter.

Dès que ses affaires furent soigneusement rangées, le brun salua ses amis et quitta la tour pour se rendre dans les appartements du professeur de Défense qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Ils entrèrent tous les deux, attendirent que les sorts qu'on leur avait jeté en désespoir de cause soient dissous par les protections placées sur les appartements puis passèrent directement dans la salle d'entraînement. Trois fois par semaine, Harry apprenait à manier les dagues et le couteau que lui avait offert Loki tout en fortifiant son corps. C'était laborieux – le seul sport qu'il pratiquait depuis qu'il était à Poudlard était le quidditch et dans son enfance, mis à part la course à pied, il prenait plus les coups qu'il n'en donnait – mais le brun adorait ce moment d'apprentissage privilégié. Autre point positif, contrairement aux cours d'occlumencie, il avait eu son mot à dire.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Loki alors qu'Harry commençait son échauffement

-Ça va, sourit Harry. Maintenant qu'Ombrage n'est plus là, c'est bien plus vivable.

_Et que Dumbledore n'a plus la possibilité de te souffler dans le cou_, ajouta intérieurement Loki.

Sans la présence oppressante du directeur, Loki avait remarqué qu'Harry était bien plus détendu. Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec sa propre présence, il n'en était pas sûr.

Chassant leurs pensées parasites, les deux Potter se concentrèrent sur le cours.

§§§§§

Voldemort était agacé.

A ses yeux, la reconstruction de ses troupes prenait bien trop de temps. Certes, bon nombre de Serpentards l'avaient rejoint mais il s'agissait plus des enfants de ses propres mangemorts qui avaient été éduqués pour le servir que de véritables adhérents à sa cause. Le fait qu'il tienne à garder son retour secret jouait également mais il avait bien l'intention de rectifier le tir.

Malgré un tout nouveau corps grâce au rituel, Voldemort savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de récupérer toute sa puissance. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle il n'avait pas clamé sur tous les toits son retour. Non, avant cela, il avait quelque chose d'important faire, outre le fait de reconstituer ses troupes.

Il devait connaître la prophétie dans son entier.

Il se souvenait encore clairement du jeune Severus Snape, mangemort depuis quelques années, venir lui rapporter ce qu'il avait surpris en suivant Albus Dumbledore à Pré-au-Lard. Dans un coin très loin de sa tête, il s'était étonné que le vainqueur de Grindelwald fasse passer un entretien d'embauche dans une chambre délabrée d'une auberge connue pour sa mauvaise réputation, mais le fait de connaître l'un des petits secrets de Dumbledore avait vigoureusement balayé cette question. Snape avait été décevant dans le sens où il n'avait entendu que le début de la prophétie et qu'il s'était fait attraper en train d'espionner, mais au moins, cela lui avait permis d'apprendre qu'il y avait une menace dont il devait se débarrasser, une menace née à la fin du mois de juillet de l'union de ceux qui l'auraient affronté par trois fois. Il avait cherché longtemps qui pouvait correspondre et ça n'avait été que l'été suivant qu'il avait arrêté ses soupçons sur deux couples qui s'en étaient sortis vivants pour la troisième fois d'un duel qu'ils avaient livré contre lui : les Longbottom et les Potter. La cerise sur le gâteau avait été que chaque couple avait un enfant né fin juillet à un jour de différence. S'il avait choisi le soir d'Halloween pour attaquer les deux familles, c'était plus pour le symbolisme. La nuit des morts était, de son avis, la nuit parfaite pour instaurer le début de son règne. Il était prévu, après qu'il se soit occupé en personne des deux familles, qu'il rassemble ses mangemorts pour qu'ils puissent déferler ensemble sur les hauts-lieux sorciers et prendre le pouvoir.

C'était le plan …

Encore aujourd'hui, Voldemort ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans le cottage des Potter. L'instant d'avant, il pointait sa baguette vers le bambin de quinze mois dont il venait de tuer la mère la minute d'avant et le père un peu plus tôt, l'instant suivant, il avait ressenti une immense douleur et s'était senti partir. Quand il avait repris pleinement conscience, huit années avaient passé et il errait tel une âme en peine dans le massif du Snowdonia au pays de Galles. Ça n'avait pas été de gaité de cœur qu'il avait parasité des animaux de plus en plus gros et ça avait été une chance inouïe qu'il soit tombé sur Quirinus Quirell qui s'apprêtait à effectuer un séjour d'un an dans les Balkans pour parfaire ses connaissances en défense. Même s'il était clair que le sorcier n'était pas taillé pour se battre, Voldemort avait toujours eu l'idée de le marquer une fois qu'il aurait un nouveau corps grâce à la pierre philosophale, ayant travaillé la possession pour libérer son hôte dès qu'il le voudrait.

Dans son plan parfait, il n'avait pas pris en compte un certain Harry Potter qui n'avait pas voulu mourir dix ans plus tôt …

Un autre point que Voldemort ignorait était la façon dont le gamin Potter avait pu empêcher Quirell de l'approcher. Il s'était moqué de la facilité avec laquelle son hôte et lui avaient passé les différentes épreuves mais il avait été étonné que _trois gosses de onze ans_ puissent en faire de même. Il avait senti la douleur l'envahir quand le gamin avait touché Quirell et qu'il avait dû laisser tomber toute précaution pour s'enfuir avant de subir un sort pire que son état à ce moment-là.

Cela le confortait dans l'idée de se débarrasser du gamin. S'il pouvait se jouer de lui aussi facilement, il serait à très brève échéance une menace pour lui et sa suprématie. Mais il était soigneusement gardé dans le creux des mains de Dumbledore.

Enfin, jusqu'au 31 juillet dernier.

L'apparition de Loki Potter, garant magique d'Harry Potter et depuis, Régent du clan Potter, avait totalement changé la donne, créant sans le vouloir un quatrième camp qui n'obéissait ni à lui, ni à Dumbledore et encore moins au Ministère. Les buts de ce sorcier étaient flous – pour ne pas dire inconnus de tous – mais Voldemort était certain qu'il parviendrait à le convertir à sa cause, puisque d'après Snape, le garant magique refusait que son pupille soit approché de près ou de loin par le directeur de l'école.

Mais pour cela, il fallait savoir où il vivait en dehors de Poudlard.

Ses contacts, à commencer par Lucius Malfoy, avaient eu la curieuse surprise de découvrir que l'adresse de Loki et Harry Potter était sous fidelitas, ce qui voulait dire que seul le gardien du secret pouvait lui donner le précieux sésame. Il avait su contourner une fois le rituel car Pettigrow était celui du couple Potter – une belle erreur qui lui avait servi – mais sans moyen de pression, c'était compromis. Oh, il pouvait le kidnapper avant ou après une session du Magenmagot, mais sans informations sur ses capacités et ses compétences, il ne préférait ne pas prendre de risques, surtout en étant encore aussi faible. Il pouvait également kidnapper Harry pour forcer Loki à se soumettre à lui mais l'état guère enviable de Dolores Ombrage lui avait fait comprendre que ça serait très loin d'être une bonne idée.

Quand Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape lui avaient raconté le duel d'honneur et le procès qui avait eu lieu dans la foulée, Voldemort avait été … eh bien, choqué était le terme le plus proche. Lui aussi avait toujours cru que les duels n'étaient pas possibles dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais Snape lui avait indiqué que le professeur Flitwick avait bien confirmé que les duels d'honneur étaient une exception à cause des raisons de la provocation. La rapidité avec laquelle le procès s'était tenu n'était dû qu'à la prévenance d'une née de moldus envers ses camarades ainsi que la mainmise totale du vainqueur du duel sur la vaincue et Voldemort ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Ombrage pourrait l'aider pour évincer Dumbledore de Poudlard mais torturer des enfants parce qu'on avait l'ascendant sur eux … Il avait beau être cruel, mais il s'était toujours refusé de s'en prendre aux moins de quinze ans – à part Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom à cause de la prophétie – et il interdisait strictement ses mangemorts de le faire, même s'il s'agissait de nés de moldus, ses propres souvenirs d'enfance lui revenant avec suffisamment de force pour ne pas passer outre. Il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à faire entrer cette consigne dans la tête de Fenrir Greyback et ça n'avait été qu'après de très longues séances de doloris qu'il avait arrêté de mordre systématiquement tous les enfants à sa portée. Ce qui lui faisait penser …

-Queudver ! claqua Voldemort

-Maître, rampa l'être qu'il qualifiait volontairement de veule.

-J'ai besoin d'un émissaire pour se rendre dans le Dartmoor, décréta Voldemort. Tu iras annoncer à la meute de Greyback que je suis de retour et que je veux qu'il soit là avec ses loups le premier juin. Va.

Il ignora délibérément le couinement effrayé de Peter Pettigrow et le poussa à mener à bien sa mission avec plusieurs doloris.

Il était temps qu'il s'occupe de sa force de frappe.

§§§§§

Théodore III Nott, héritier du clan Nott, s'était réfugié dans son lit pour travailler plus à son aise.

Sa silhouette longiligne – maigre, diraient certains – et sa proportion à la discrétion donnait l'impression qu'il était le Serpentard le plus faible de son année. Mais seuls ses plus proches amis – et surtout, ses ennemis – savaient qu'il était en fait celui dont on devait le plus se méfier, très loin devant Draco Malfoy.

Les véritables Nott – il ne parlait pas de la larve qu'était son géniteur, qui avait accédé au titre uniquement parce que Voldemort voulait une parfaite marionnette à la tête de cette famille – avaient toujours préféré agir dans l'ombre pour la pérennité de la Magie. C'était pour cela qu'après deux années à observer ses camarades, il avait fait une offre à Draco Malfoy alors qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans : le blond vénitien soutiendrait le blond dans l'ombre pour prendre le pouvoir sur la maison Serpentard, sous couvert qu'il écoute soigneusement ses conseils. Sachant flairer une bonne affaire, Draco avait accepté et depuis, il ne l'avait pas regretté. A la plus grande surprise de Théo, le jeune aristocrate ne s'était pas révélé être un petit raciste en culotte courte dont le plus grand rêve était de baiser la robe d'un sang mêlé qui voulait détruire la Magie pour sa propre gloire. Il savait que le blond serait assez facile à manipuler mais pas qu'il porterait un masque concernant ses véritables convictions qui allaient à l'encontre de l'enseignement de Voldemort. Une fois cette mise au point faite, Théo et Draco avaient travaillé main dans la main pour que la maison Serpentard arrête d'adhérer à la vision de Voldemort pour regagner ses lettres de noblesse par elle-même.

Mais pour cela, il fallait un grand choc. Du genre, couper les vivres à Voldemort.

Après les Malfoy, les Nott étaient les plus grands donateurs à la cause, dans une moindre mesure. Pour être franc, Théo avait appris que son grand-père, après avoir vu dans quelle direction penchait les idées de son dernier héritier – ainsi que les tendances sanguinolentes pour parvenir à ses fins de son « maître » – avait mis en place bon nombre de barrières pour que la fortune amassée durant des siècles n'atterrisse pas dans les poches d'un parvenu sans argent et menteur de surcroit. Dans les faits, Théodore II Nott s'était mis sur la paille sans que la fortune du clan Nott ne soit entamée.

Oh, et il n'avait jamais pu approcher de près ou de loin le titre de lord Nott car il avait été incapable de réaliser la petite épreuve concoctée par son paternel pour justifier de sa valeur et de ses intentions par rapport à sa famille.

Contrairement à Théo. Depuis l'âge de douze ans.

Les rumeurs concernant l'héritier de Serpentard l'avaient poussé à se renseigner sur les potentiels héritiers de cette lignée perdue et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait découvert les actes de son grand-père ainsi que les doutes concernant le maître de son géniteur. Quelques recherches plus tard, Théo avait compris l'amère vérité ainsi que la direction que prendrait le monde sorcier s'il tombait sous le joug de Voldemort. Son retour le confortait dans l'idée de détacher la maison Serpentard de ce personnage abject – oui, il connaissait sa réelle parenté, ce n'était pas si difficile quand on savait additionner deux et deux – et il n'était pas le seul à aller dans son but.

Pour cela, il fallait qu'il prenne la tête du clan Nott et ça n'était pas possible avec son géniteur dans le paysage. Le tuer serait bien trop rapide mais quand il comprendra qui était l'instrument de sa déchéance, il préférerait cent fois la mort. Quel dommage …


	19. Invités imprévus

**_Invités imprévus _**

Neville tenait une lettre dans ses mains et s'approcha d'Harry qui discutait vivement avec Hermione d'un livre qu'ils avaient tous les deux lu.

-Est-ce que je peux vous interrompre ? demanda Neville

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry tandis qu'Hermione reniflait. Je pense de tout de façon que nous serons d'accord sur un seul point : que nous n'aurons pas le même avis.

-Harry ! pesta Hermione pendant qu'Harry et Neville éclataient de rire

-Je t'embête, Hermione, sourit Harry. Que pouvons-nous pour toi, Neville ?

-Grand-mère vient de m'écrire et elle me propose d'inviter des amis à passer quelques jours à la maison pendant les vacances, répondit Neville. Vous seriez d'accord ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, sourit Hermione. Tu t'en doutes, je dois d'abord en discuter avec mes parents.

La pique était surtout adressée à Ron qui se trouvait derrière eux et qui faisait semblant de travailler tout en écoutant soigneusement leur conversation.

-Idem pour moi, répondit Harry. En plus, connaissant Loki, il aura plein de projets pour moi.

-Qui comptes-tu inviter d'autre ? demanda Hermione

-Fred et Georges je pense, réfléchit Neville. Luna, Padma, aussi. Oh, et Théo.

-Théo ? s'étonna Hermione. Théo Nott ?

-Oui, répondit Neville.

-Tu vas inviter un mangemort chez toi ?! rugit Ron, ne se cachant même plus d'écouter

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune. L'éclat du roux avait fait sursauter tout le monde mais n'était pas surprenant : tous les Gryffondors connaissaient son aversion quasi phobique des Serpentards et de son amalgame dangereux qui voulait qu'il les considère comme des mangemorts en puissance.

Neville le fusilla du regard.

-Tu vois Ron, susurra Neville d'un air mauvais. J'avais l'intention de te demander si ça te dirait de venir également, surtout que j'avais prévu deux jours dans le quartier magique de Paris, mais ta réaction m'a parfaitement répondu : tu serais incapable de te tenir. En quoi ça te concerne qui j'invite dans ma propre maison ? Mes amis et mes alliés ne sont pas les tiens, Ron, donc ton avis, je m'en tamponne complètement.

-Mais c'est un Serpentard ! protesta Ron

-Une maison ne fait pas tout ! rétorqua Neville. Sinon, je serais ton portrait craché !

Harry eut le mérite de ne pas grimacer ouvertement à l'image mentale. Ron n'était pas exactement le meilleur des Gryffondors.

-Tu appartiens à une famille de la Lumière ! argua Ron. Tu ne peux pas fraterniser avec des mangemorts !

-Est-ce que tu as vérifié que c'était vraiment le cas ? siffla Neville. Et est-ce que tu connais la véritable définition de famille de la Lumière, au moins, avant de l'utiliser à tort et à travers ?

Harry regarda Hermione, un peu perdu, et s'aperçut que la jeune fille l'était également. De quoi parlait-il exactement ?

-Mais … insista Ron.

-Ce que je fais de ma vie, ce n'est pas ton problème, décréta Neville avec une fin de non-recevoir. Je me passerai donc de tes commentaires déplacés.

Il se détourna de son camarade et érigea une bulle d'intimité autour des deux bruns et lui.

-Je disais donc, reprit Neville après une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Grand-mère accepte que j'invite quelques amis courant juillet. Comme on a une maison à Paris, elle est d'accord pour qu'on puisse l'utiliser pour un moment entre jeunes.

-Mais Nott ne va pas se sentir un peu seul ? demanda Hermione

-Si tu regardes bien, nous ne mélangeons pas forcément avec les autres sans pour autant se taper dessus comme en rêverait Ron, critiqua Neville. Ces vacances vont nous permettre d'apprendre à nous connaître sans la pression de certains et de l'école en générale.

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Ta relation avec Malfoy est plus une rivalité enfantine, révéla doucement Neville. Depuis cette année, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle aurait pu en rester là si Ron ne mettait pas régulièrement de l'huile sur le feu. Tu noteras que Malfoy se contente de surnoms assez « gentils » comme le balafré ou la belette. Sang de bourbe est l'insulte la plus grave qu'il ait utilisé mais il l'utilisait plus comme un mot offensant et pas parce qu'il pensait vraiment que les nés de moldus n'avait pas leur place dans le monde sorcier.

-Alors ce n'était pas une impression, murmura Hermione.

-Neuf fois sur dix, quand vous rencontrez Malfoy, c'est Ron qui dépasse la ligne entre rivalité et haine pure et dure, reprit Neville. C'est lui qui tire la baguette le premier, prenant offense de tout et de tous, même quand on lui fait une simple remarque. Il considère qu'il a toujours raison, quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse et que c'est aux autres de lui présenter leurs excuses ou de revenir vers lui et ce, sans qu'il ne se remette en question.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était vraiment le cas.

-Je vais même aller plus loin, poursuivit Neville. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, je l'ai entendu remettre en question toutes les règles de vie que le professeur Potter et toi avaient mis en place pour toi. Il n'a jamais posé de question sur ta vie avant que tu ne changes de garant et maintenant que c'est le cas, il sait soudainement ce qui est le mieux pour toi ? Pire, il imagine que le professeur Dumbledore sera toujours le meilleur gardien pour toi alors que la _Magie_ elle-même lui a retiré ce droit ?

-Neville, prévint Hermione. Tu t'emballes.

Neville sourit, penaud, drastiquement calmé.

-Tu as raison, fit Neville. Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est que Ron ne fait pas et ne veut pas faire la part des choses. Si je l'invite, on resterait à couteaux tirés avec mes autres invités et il plomberait l'ambiance car il ne voudrait être qu'avec des familles de la Lumière voire que des Gryffondors.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ce que signifie exactement famille de la Lumière ? demanda Hermione

-J'oublie que quelqu'un a préféré vous inculquer ses préjugés au lieu des véritables enseignements magiques, critiqua Neville. Mais ce n'est pas une conversation pour la salle commune.

-On peut aller dans ma chambre dans les appartements de Loki, offrit Harry.

-Ce serait parfait, fit Neville. Mais on ira plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Les deux bruns hochèrent la tête puis d'un commun accord, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

§§§§§

Le manoir Black était en effervescence quand Sirius quitta ses quartiers. Surpris, le propriétaire des lieux se fit discret pour descendre. Heureusement, il tomba sur Molly en passant devant la bibliothèque.

-Bonsoir Molly, salua Sirius.

-Bonsoir Sirius, répondit Molly.

-Il n'y a pas de réunion de l'Ordre ce soir, non ? s'étonna Sirius

-Le professeur Dumbledore a fait venir tout le monde pour une mise au point, déclara Molly. J'imagine qu'il allait te faire venir une fois que tout le monde serait arrivé, dans une heure.

Sirius fronça des sourcils. Tout comme Molly, il avait remarqué qu'il était de moins en moins convié aux réunions de l'organisation. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il faisait en sorte d'être toujours hanté par son séjour en prison et sa cavale, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris quelques vérités dérangeantes à son sujet.

-Où se trouve Arthur ? demanda Sirius en emboîtant le pas à la matrone

-Dans notre cachette, répondit Molly. Même si sa blessure s'est enfin refermée, il reste encore très fatigué.

Sirius sourit. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de demander l'adresse de Molly et d'Arthur depuis qu'ils avaient signifié à Dumbledore qu'ils quittaient le QG. Ce dernier avait beau tempêter, il ne savait pas non plus où le couple avait trouvé refuge, tout comme leurs sept enfants.

Tous les deux continuèrent de discuter à voix basse devant la bibliothèque mais quand le brouhaha devint beaucoup trop intense, ils descendirent à quelques minutes d'intervalle pour qu'on ne se doute pas qu'ils avaient eu une conversation cordiale et entrèrent dans la cuisine où visiblement, la réunion avait déjà commencé.

-Sirius, j'allais justement te faire chercher, fit Albus. Installez-vous.

Sirius se retint de qu'il était très aimable de lui permettre de s'asseoir sous son propre toit mais il savait qu'il devait choisir ses batailles. A la place, il se cala dans un coin, non loin de Molly, et observa distraitement les alentours, notant les présents et les absents. Sans surprise, Snape faisait partie de la dernière catégorie ce qui voulait certainement dire que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Voldemort soit au courant.

-Si vous êtes réunis ici, c'est parce que je vous ai tous sélectionné pour une mission très spéciale, déclara Albus.

L'enthousiasme gagna rapidement l'assemblée.

-J'ai confié une arme qui pourrait grandement nous aider contre Voldemort au département des Mystères mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour sa protection, révéla Albus.

-Nous pouvons nous en charger pour vous, professeur ! s'exclama une voix

De nombreuses voix abondèrent dans son sens.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas mettre cela sur vos épaules, balaya Albus de sa voix paternaliste. C'est un travail dangereux, d'autant plus que les mangemorts sont au courant de son existence. Pour le moment, leurs tentatives pour s'en emparer ont été vaines, mais ce n'est pas passé loin l'année dernière avec l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley quand je lui ai demandé de passer là-bas.

La main de Sirius s'abattit sur le poignet de Molly pour l'empêcher de s'insurger. Pour eux qui connaissaient la vérité – c'est-à-dire qu'Arthur avait été blessé pendant cette fameuse mission qui avait déjà été mise en place depuis le début de l'année scolaire – l'annonce avait de quoi surprendre mais l'utilisation de l'attaque d'Arthur à son propre profit n'était pas pour les étonner. Le reste du discours leur donna raison. Enrobé de paroles mielleuses, Dumbledore avait convaincu les membres de l'Ordre d'organiser des tours de garde pour surveiller l'entrée du département des Mystères et, si les mangemorts arrivaient, de prévenir les renforts.

Sirius se demanda s'il vivait dans un monde parallèle. Est-ce que ces imbéciles, qui ne savaient même pas défendre correctement, pourraient rester assez discrets pour ne pas se faire repérer par les rondes de surveillance des aurors, pire, par les Langues de Plomb ou les mangemorts ? D'autant plus, au fur et à mesure que le directeur détaillait le plan qu'il avait soi-disant l'intention de mettre en place, les guetteurs étaient censés prévenir les autres en lançant un patronus corporel vers eux. Seulement voilà, combien d'entre eux savaient le faire ? Lui-même, en tant qu'aspirant auror, avait mis presque deux ans pour y parvenir et ces petits parvenus s'imaginaient pouvoir en faire de même sans même s'être entraîné ?

Les tours de garde furent rapidement établis. Chaque « surveillant » devait rester sur place six heures planqué dans un recoin d'un couloir sous une cape d'invisibilité. Pendant un instant, Sirius avait espéré que le directeur avait réussi à subtiliser la cape des Potter rien que pour voir ce que Loki ferait pour le lui faire payer après l'avoir récupéré mais après qu'il ait exhibé une cape de moindre qualité, son espoir s'était évanoui. Autre point qui ne surprenait pas, Arthur n'était pas inclus dans ces tours, à cause de ses blessures, mais également Molly – parce que c'était une sorcière au foyer, et surtout, une sorcière – et lui-même, parce qu'il était considéré comme encore instable.

Très vite, la cuisine se vida – surtout parce que les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient pas dîner sur place à cause de l'absence à demeure de Molly – et Dumbledore ne resta pas non plus, visiblement pressé de mettre en branle ses grands projets. Molly et Sirius restèrent donc seuls et d'un seul regard, ils dédaignèrent les lieux pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque.

-Sérieusement ? Des petits crétins pour faire de la surveillance ? ricana Molly

-Il n'a pas le choix, rappela Sirius. Il a choisi des membres pour leur porte-monnaie, pas pour leurs capacités sur le champ de bataille.

La rousse hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait remarqué ces deux points.

-Je vais relater à qui de droit cette réunion, décréta Molly avant de saluer Sirius et de partir.

Ce dernier laissa un sourire orner ses lèvres en comprenant ce que la rousse voulait dire : elle raconterait la réunion à Arthur mais également en glisserait un mot à Loki.

§§§§§

Hermione était heureuse que les examens soient terminés. L'histoire avec Dolores Ombrage avait bouleversé la dynamique de l'école mais maintenant qu'elle était en prison, l'ambiance était devenue beaucoup plus sereine.

Enfin, presque. Elle avait juste envie de claquer avec joie deux personnes de sa connaissance.

La mauvaise foi de Ron n'était plus à démontrer, surtout depuis qu'il avait ouvertement nié les traumatismes subis par Harry entre les mains d'Ombrage. De plus, Loki avait refusé de faire disparaître les lignes gravées dans le dos de la main du brun ce qui voulait dire que le roux avait la preuve sous les yeux de l'horreur qu'avaient traversé de nombreux élèves, y compris son meilleur ami. Certain que Loki n'apporterait rien de bon à Harry, contrairement au professeur Dumbledore, et le criant presque sur tous les toits, Ron ne se rendait pas compte que ses meilleurs amis s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui mais également que les élèves avaient de plus en plus mauvaise opinion de lui. Hermione, libérée de la confiance absolue qu'elle avait envers le directeur, jetait sur son environnement un regard bien plus critique et s'était aperçue que si Ron n'était pas devenu ami avec Harry, il aurait été mis sur le ban de l'école depuis très longtemps.

Mais la personne qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre, c'était Ginny.

Depuis qu'Harry avait quitté le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix par la grande porte et sans que Dumbledore ne puisse s'y opposer, la rouquine s'était faite particulièrement discrète, laissant le devant de la scène aux mauvaises manières de son frère. Mais dès que la garce qui se prétendait garante des bonnes mœurs avait dû répondre de ses actes, elle avait estimé que ses plans pouvaient enfin être mis en application. Sans y avoir vraiment prêté attention, Hermione avait vu que la dernière de la fratrie Weasley avait subtilement changé son uniforme pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Ensuite, elle avait commencé à se faire de plus en plus présente dans le champ de vision d'Harry et par extension celui d'Hermione et de Neville. Ses éclats de rire étaient un peu plus forts que ceux de ses « copines », elle était toujours sur le passage d'Harry, elle le regardait plus longtemps que nécessaire et d'une certaine façon … Hermione devait s'incliner, elle était assez subtile pour ne pas passer pour une allumeuse aux yeux des professeurs, contrairement aux garçons plus âgés qui avaient bien noté son attitude. La rousse aussi l'avait remarqué et en jouait à fond. Mais il était clair que sa cible était et serait toujours Harry.

Harry qui ne remarquait heureusement rien. Contrairement à elle et à Neville.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils avaient bien vu qu'Harry s'éloignait des deux derniers Weasley mais depuis la nouvelle année, c'était eux qui faisaient barrage pour que les deux roux n'harcèlent pas le brun. Mais l'attaque de Ginny était bien plus sinueuse et demandait bien plus de doigté, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Loki s'occupe de cette petite parvenue.

Mais heureusement – il y avait beaucoup de « heureusement », de « contrairement » et de « mais » dans sa réflexion, se dit Hermione – il y avait une règle tacite durant la période des examens où les élèves passant les BUSES et les ASPICS étaient virtuellement intouchables sous peine d'amèrement le regretter. Hermione espérait sincèrement que Ginny respecterait cette règle ou elle se chargerait en personne de lui donner la raclée qu'il lui avait manqué petite quand elle avait décidé de ce projet insensé de devenir la prochaine lady Potter.

Au-dessus de son grimoire, Hermione observait la rouquine minauder juste en face d'Harry. Non, la brune n'était pas jalouse mais depuis qu'elle s'était rendue à Gringotts avec ses parents sur la proposition de Loki et Harry, les consignes mentales lui cachant la véritable portée des actes de Ginny et de Ron ainsi que de Dumbledore lui avaient fait comprendre que la vie n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'ils voulaient qu'elle le soit.

Voyant qu'Harry ne lui prêtait aucune attention, Hermione détourna ses pensées.

Avec l'arrivée des BUSES, l'avenir professionnel des élèves avaient été posé sur la table. Harry, Neville et elle en avaient discuté à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes – comprendre Ron et par extension, Ginny – et alors que les deux garçons avaient convenu que l'honneur et le prestige de leurs familles respectives devaient être restaurés car beaucoup trop malmenés par les guerres contre Voldemort, Hermione était intéressée par beaucoup trop de choses pour arriver à se fixer. Elle avait commencé par vouloir entrer au ministère pour révolutionner la vision des nés de sorciers sur les nés de moldus mais Neville l'avait tout de suite fait redescendre sur terre en lui révélant que pour qu'elle puisse faire réellement la différence, il fallait effectuer un travail de fond qui ne pourrait débuter que si Voldemort mais également Dumbledore n'étaient plus présents pour imposer leur vision erronée du monde. Elle s'était donc alors rangée du côté de ses amis, se laissant les années suivantes pour murir son choix et aider Harry à échapper à Voldemort.

Bien évidemment, la conversation était revenue quand les entretiens avec les directeurs de maison avaient émaillé leur mois de mai. Les élèves de cinquième année s'étaient réunis un soir après que tout le monde soit passé et ils en avaient discuté tranquillement. Quand Ron avait argué qu'Harry et lui entreraient dans le programme des aurors une fois leurs ASPICS passés, le brun l'avait fait déchanter en déclarant que même si son père en était un, ce n'était pas son intention de suivre ses traces, encore moins pour les beaux yeux d'un peuple qui préférait le considérer comme le héros qui avait défait Voldemort au lieu de la victime du massacre de sa famille. Ça avait fait taire tout le monde et surtout ceux qui étaient restés sur ses affirmations concernant le retour de Voldemort. Pour une fois, Ron n'avait pas argumenté contre ça mais avait tenté de le convaincre que le métier d'auror était parfait pour lui, surtout avec lui à ses côtés. Lavande apporta alors un coup fatal dans son argumentation en rappelant au roux qu'il n'avait même pas les notes minimales pour prétendre audit programme, ce qui avait fait pouffer tout le monde et fait fuir le concerné.

Soudain, un hibou inconnu arriva vers Harry qui la réceptionna, non sans les vérifications d'usage. Son visage devint grave mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se précipita pour ranger ses affaires. Sans un mot, Hermione et Neville en firent de même et suivirent le brun hors de la salle commune.

-Eh ! Tu vas où ? s'exclama Ron

-Voir Loki, répondit Harry distraitement.

-Je viens avec toi ! décida Ron

-Moi aussi, ajouta Ginny en s'incrustant.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous pourriez entrer, marmonna Neville.

Hermione retint un sourire. Les appartements du professeur Potter n'étaient accessibles que par ce dernier et son pupille Harry. Hermione et Neville avaient dû montrer patte blanche – et prêter serment – pour entrer mais comme ni Ginny et ni Ron n'avaient montré le moindre respect pour Loki, ces derniers ne pourraient même pas passer la porte. Ils se mirent donc en chemin et naturellement, Luna se greffa à eux. Le groupe chemina jusqu'aux cachots mais quand Hermione et Neville voulurent emboîter le pas à Harry dans les appartements de Loki, ils furent arrêtés, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : le locataire des lieux n'était pas là.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda franchement Neville

-Oui, soupira Harry. Il semblerait que Sirius se soit rendu au département des Mystères.

Hermione fronça immédiatement des sourcils. Elle savait de sa propre bouche que Sirius avait été soigneusement écarté des roulements concernant la surveillance de ce département. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc changé ?

-Et ? demanda Ron

-Il n'est pas encore innocenté, rappela Harry, irrité. Qui sait si l'ordre d'Embrasser n'a pas été annulé ?!

-Pourquoi on est ici alors ? demanda Ginny, l'air mauvais

-Peut-être parce que je voulais demander conseil à mon garant magique ? railla Harry

-Il ne surveille pas un examen ? demanda Neville

-Non, il a terminé depuis deux heures, répondit Harry, clairement inquiet.

-Il ne t'a pas dit s'il devait s'absenter ? comprit Hermione

-Non, répondit Harry. Je veux savoir si Sirius ne s'est pas mis en danger.

-La cheminée des appartements n'est pas connectée au réseau ? s'étonna Neville

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, non, répondit Harry.

Loki lui avait expliqué qu'il prenait très à cœur la notion de vie privée et tout comme les Abysses, ses appartements n'étaient pas raccordés au réseau, même interne de l'école. L'aîné avait précisé que s'il avait pris cette précaution après les fêtes de fin d'année, c'était surtout pour éviter que Dumbledore ne prenne ses aises en fouillant allègrement ses affaires quand il n'était pas là. La seule exception était un miroir à double sens relié au bureau du directeur de l'école utilisable uniquement en cas d'urgence.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à y aller en personne, décréta Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Ou prévenir un autre professeur membre de l'Ordre, cassa Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall …

-Se trouve avec les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave à Pré-au-Lard, renseigna Luna. Je les ai croisés en venant vous voir.

-Ne reste que le professeur Snape, constata Neville.

-Pourquoi aller voir ce mangemort ? grogna Ron

-A ton avis ? grinça Hermione. On y va.

Hermione, en tant que préfète, les mena vers le bureau du maître de potions. Mais ils trouvèrent porte close et une gravure.

-« En brassage », traduisit Hermione. Il peut ouvrir dans cinq minutes comme dans plusieurs heures.

-Alors on y va ! s'écria Ron

-Comment ? grinça Neville. Avec nos uniformes, on se fera directement repérer !

-On a des balais, proposa Ginny.

-Outre le fait que je ne monte pas sur un balai, rappela sèchement Hermione, on parle de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres !

-Et les sombrals ? proposa Luna

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? renifla Ron

-Tu parles des créatures magiques qui tirent les calèches de l'école ? s'étonna Harry

-Ils peuvent voler des heures durant en toute discrétion, expliqua Luna. Après, c'est ta décision. Il ne faut pas oublier tes promesses.

Harry tressaillit. Effectivement, il avait promis de ne pas se mettre en danger à Loki. Mais si Sirius s'était mis en danger …

-On y va, déclara Harry. J'imagine que tu sais où ils vivent ?

-Je vais vous y conduire, sourit Luna.

Alors qu'ils remontaient vers le hall de l'école, Hermione et Neville remarquèrent qu'Harry envoyait une note pour Snape et pour Loki, ce qui les fit sourire. Enfin, le brun avait fait preuve d'instinct de conservation et avait assuré ses arrières en prévenant qui de droit. Certes, il se prendrait une monstrueuse soufflante au retour mais au moins, deux personnes savaient où le trouver.

En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de le chercher.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement le troupeau de sombrals et Luna fut géniale en séparant trois d'entre eux acceptant de les transporter jusqu'à Londres. Les équipes furent rapidement faites, Harry monta derrière Hermione après l'avoir guidée pour monter à cru – elle ne voyait pas les sombrals – Luna en avait fait de même avec Neville, Ron et Ginny puis ils partirent. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans la ruelle où se trouvait l'accès moldu au ministère de la magie et la première chose qu'Hermione, Luna, Harry et Neville firent en descendant fut de changer leurs tenues pour quelque chose de plus pratique. Ron et Ginny voulurent en faire de même mais ils échouèrent.

-Je propose qu'on se rende au QG de l'Ordre pour savoir si Sirius est toujours là, fit Hermione. Notre visite ne sert à rien s'il est chez lui.

-Mais ils ne font pas partie de l'Ordre ! rappela pompeusement Ron en désignant Luna et Neville

-Techniquement, aucun d'entre nous n'en fait partie, s'irrita Hermione. La seule personne qui a une raison valable de s'y rendre est Harry, en tant que filleul de Sirius.

Cela clôt le bec des deux roux. D'un regard, Harry accepta la proposition de son amie et ils remontèrent en selle pour se rendre non loin. Les sombrals et toute la troupe se cachèrent dans une ruelle donnant sur le square tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se rendaient sous la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'au manoir Black. La porte s'ouvrit sans problème et l'absence de bruits augmenta leur angoisse, car cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Kreattur ! appela doucement Harry

L'Elfe de maison arriva aussitôt et fixa hargneusement le duo, à la plus grande surprise du brun.

-Kreattur, fit Harry. Où se trouve Sirius ?

-Sirius Black ne se trouve pas au manoir, répondit froidement Kreattur.

-Sais-tu où est-ce qu'il est ? insista Harry

-Kreattur ne sait pas où se trouve Sirius Black, répondit Kreattur.

-Merci Kreattur, nous allons te laisser, souffla Harry.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans la ruelle et révélèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

-Alors direction le ministère ! fit Ron

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retourner sur leurs pas et grâce aux connaissances des Weasley mais également de Neville, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le département des Mystères. Mais personne ne montait la garde.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir empêcher nous-même les mangemorts de prendre ce que le professeur Dumbledore a caché ici, décréta Ginny.

La jeune fille s'élança avant même que les autres n'aient pu l'en empêcher et ces derniers durent se mettre à sa poursuite. La plupart savait qu'ils allaient amèrement le regretter.

Ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point.


	20. Quand les Ténèbres s'abattent

**_Quand les Ténèbres s'abattent_**

Narcissa n'avait pas tardé à agir quand Lucius avait été appelé par le « Maître ».

D'un seul mot, les elfes de maison avaient commencé à vider le manoir Malfoy de tous ses meubles et bibelots. Les papiers importants avaient été transférés dans les coffres familiaux à Gringotts et les objets « sensibles » délicatement déposés dans le coffre privé de la famille Malfoy situé dans leur demeure ancestrale. Lucius et elle avaient convenu d'attendre la prochaine grosse attaque du seigneur des ténèbres pour fermer le manoir Malfoy avant que ce dernier ne songe à vouloir l'investir pour sa propre gloire. D'après les descriptions du blond, le manoir où le seigneur des ténèbres avait trouvé refuge, était une ruine moldue qui ne correspondait pas à ses idées de grandeur. Leur fuite allait sûrement signer la mise à mort de la famille mais le couple n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à ramper aux pieds de ce monstre, ni d'entraîner leur fils dans cette déchéance. Ne portant pas la marque, Narcissa était relativement libre de ses faits et gestes mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne recevait pas de régulières visites des « collègues » de son mari pour la « soutenir » pendant que son époux faisait en sorte que « le monde revienne aux Sang Pur ».

Quand ces crétins disaient cela, sa baguette la démangeait atrocement …

Mais là, elle avait bien l'intention de se protéger et de protéger sa famille. Elle était la gardienne du secret de leur nouvelle résidence qui avait été placée sous le statut de refuge magique ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort allait vraiment amèrement le regretter, si par le plus grand des hasards, il apprenait où ils allaient désormais vivre et qu'il attaquait les lieux pour leur faire payer leur défection. Dès que Draco reviendrait de l'école – Severus avait accepté de l'escorter à la descente du train – elle le soumettrait à un antique serment de secret qui l'empêcherait de la trahir et elle en ferait de même avec Lucius une fois qu'il serait de retour.

Malheureusement, dans leur fuite, les Malfoy allaient se retrouver seuls. Il était hors de question de se soumettre à Dumbledore car outre le fait qu'il bafouait ouvertement tout ce qui faisait le monde sorcier pour tenter d'instaurer un autre à son image, il ne se cachait pas mépriser toute personne passée par Serpentard et encore plus Sang Pur, sauf s'ils lui étaient soumis corps et âme. Le ministère était inenvisageable car il était clair que Fudge serait à très courte échéance démis de ses fonctions pour devenir invité permanent de la prison d'Azkaban – Amelia Bones voulait exactement savoir pourquoi il avait trouvé normal d'autoriser la torture des élèves par le biais de Dolores Ombrage, outre les détails des affaires où son nom apparaissait et pas en tant que ministre de la magie – sans oublier leur force de frappe et de défense ridicule, même sans que Lucius n'œuvre en ce sens.

S'ils devaient prêter leur force et leur honneur, cela devait être pour Harry Potter.

Lucius avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire concernant le subit intérêt du seigneur des ténèbres pour les prophéties de la bouche même de Severus Snape. Apprendre qu'on prophétisait la chute de Voldemort redonnait espoir à la blonde mais avec l'ombre de Dumbledore, elle n'était pas sûre que le jeune homme puisse remplir sa destinée. Mais l'arrivée d'un garant magique avait changé toute la donne car elle avait révélé un fait pas si anodin : Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas la parole divine et n'était pas omniscient.

Le peuple sorcier ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ce point, puisqu'il était encore et toujours un mouton strictement guidé par Dumbledore, mais toutes les personnes qui avaient une once de jugeote étaient allées au-delà de la simple affirmation qu'Harry Potter n'avait plus pour garant Albus Dumbledore mais Loki Potter. Les Sang Pur – du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas aveuglés par la consanguinité, Dumbledore ou Voldemort – avaient compris que par ce changement, la Magie estimait que le directeur de Poudlard avait commis un crime envers l'un de ses Enfants. Malheureusement, le message n'était pas totalement passé, si on se fiait au seul fait qu'il ait gardé son poste à Poudlard.

Narcissa se secoua. L'heure n'était pas à des considérations philosophiques mais à la survie. Il ne devait plus rester une seule trace de leur famille quand elle verrouillerait le manoir et par acquis de conscience, elle avait demandé aux elfes de maison de désactiver tous les sorts qui pourraient donner leur localisation à d'autres que Lucius, Draco et elle et de mettre de côté les objets concernés.

Oui, elle allait prendre les armes mais ni sous la bannière de Voldemort, ni celle de Dumbledore et ni celle du ministère.

La Magie en soit témoin.

§§§§§

Amelia Bones était sur le qui-vive. En effet, Laurent Xeon, directeur du département des Mystères, venait de lui signaler que certaines protections venaient de tomber au niveau de son département. Il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée que ce soit une fausse alerte car même si la Grande Bretagne sorcière était théoriquement en temps de paix, les protections du département des Mystères, comme celles de certaines zones du département de la justice magique, étaient maintenues au niveau de sécurité maximum. Cela allait dans la continuité des informations qu'il avait pu récolter de la part de son espion au sein des mangemorts. Augustus Rockwood – Amelia avait pu apprendre son nom après un serment de ne pas le révéler sauf si la situation était critique – avait juré d'œuvrer pour la chute de Voldemort après qu'il se soit rendu compte que ses buts allaient plonger le monde magique dans le chaos et que les Sang Pur ne récupéreraient jamais leur supériorité – si tenté qu'ils l'aient eue un jour – sur les sorciers lambda car Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de partager son pouvoir. Lors de sa renaissance, il était revenu s'incliner devant le seigneur des ténèbres et depuis, il rapportait tous les éléments qu'il pouvait récolter. L'attaque d'Azkaban n'avait pas pu être évitée – Amelia n'avait eu que le temps de transférer les détenus les plus dangereux au ministère et elle n'avait pas pu empêcher la libération de Bellatrix Lestrange, entre autres – mais l'invasion du ministère ne devait surtout pas dégénérer. Déjà que Laurent lui avait signalé que la milice de Dumbledore montait la garde devant son département depuis le début de l'année scolaire – et pas discrètement en plus ! – elle refusait de compter sur ces civils qui ne devaient même pas savoir se défendre pour repousser les mangemorts qui s'introduisaient dans l'un des départements les plus sécurisés.

Amelia avait sélectionné plusieurs aurors pour intervenir. Elle avait longuement tergiversé pour savoir si elle allait écarter ceux qui appartenaient à l'Ordre du Phénix ou pas et en avait conclu que le seul qu'elle allait garder au ministère serait Kingsley Shacklebolt, préférant placer Nymphadora Tonks à l'autre bout du pays pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être utilisée par Dumbledore. Son don de métamorphage était utile et précieux mais elle buvait un peu trop les paroles de Dumbledore qui refusait qu'elle fasse une cure spécifique hors du pays pour stabiliser son don et la débarrasser de plusieurs désagréments gênants, notamment son incroyable maladresse.

D'après les informations de Rookwood, Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de venir avec une grande cour, seulement une douzaine de mangemorts et il voulait s'appuyer sur des valeurs sûres. La directrice de la justice magique pouvait donc compter sur la présence de Bellatrix Lestrange, de Lucius Malfoy ou encore de Walden McNair, son bourreau fétiche. Elle espérait seulement que Fenrir Greyback ne serait pas de la partie car grâce aux bons soins de Cornelius Fudge, de nombreuses spécialités chez les aurors avaient été réduites à néant, comme les Epéistes, seuls capables d'affronter les loups garous avec des lames d'argent enchantées.

Les aurors avaient été placés à des endroits stratégiques du hall ainsi que de l'entrée du département des Mystères. Les Langues de Plomb se chargeaient de l'intérieur du département et d'après ce qu'Amelia savait, de nombreuses salles avaient été fermées pour l'occasion et leur mission était de déplacer les combats vers le hall, où les dégâts matériels éventuels seraient bien moins impressionnants. Mais la directrice savait que dans le feu de l'action, ce qui était initialement prévu ne tenait jamais bien longtemps …

-Amelia ? interpella Laurent qui était resté à ses côtés. On a un problème.

-Pire que la visite surprise de Tu Sais Qui ? railla Amelia

-Bien pire, assura Laurent. Dumbledore vient d'arriver et tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'il vient de faire.

-Dis toujours, soupira Amelia.

-Il vient de poser une barrière qui empêche toutes les personnes qu'il n'a pas autorisé d'entrer au ministère, révéla Laurent.

-Qui peut donc passer ? demanda Amelia

-Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Laurent après quelques minutes d'examens.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont un moyen de reconnaissance seulement connu de Dumbledore, songea Amelia. Qui d'autre ?

-Les mangemorts, répondit Laurent.

-Logique, renifla Amelia. C'est tout ?

-Oui … en fait non, se reprit rapidement Laurent. Et sur ce coup, je lui tire mon chapeau.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Amelia

-Il a réussi à attirer Harry Potter ici, déclara Laurent. Il vient d'entrer dans le ministère.

Amelia jura.

§§§§§

Remus Lupin avait eu un peu de mal à regagner Londres.

Depuis qu'Harry avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore l'avait envoyé à travers le pays pour tenter de rallier les meutes de loups garous sous sa bannière ou au moins, les convaincre de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort. Heureux de pouvoir servir à quelque chose, Remus avait immédiatement accepté et avait quitté sans un regard en arrière la capitale, où il s'était réfugié, pour parcourir l'archipel. Oh, il savait qu'il ne serait pas forcément bien reçu, mais le violent accueil qu'il recevait lui rappelait le temps où il n'avait pas la potion Tue-Loup pour enfermer le loup.

Il avait été étonné de ne pas trouver tant de meutes que cela et quand c'était le cas – et qu'il ne se faisait pas battre comme plâtre à vue quand il arrivait sur leur territoire – elles se trouvaient dans les recoins les plus reculés des parcs nationaux et lui montraient une hostilité sans pareil. De nombreuses fois, il s'était demandé la raison et quand il posait la question, le mépris suintait littéralement de son interlocuteur et il se faisait sèchement congédier.

Une seule fois, il avait réussi à avoir une conversation avec le doyen d'une meute. Il avait expliqué ce qu'il savait des motivations de Voldemort et l'avait supplié de ne pas joindre ses forces à lui. Le doyen lui avait alors demandé ce que Dumbledore ferait pour les loups garous et Remus avait été surpris de la question, puisque les actes du directeur étaient publics. Il avait alors répondu qu'il allait sûrement rétablir leurs droits, leur permettre d'accéder aux écoles sorcières ou à un emploi stable … Le doyen l'avait très vite arrêté en lui demandant pourquoi ça n'avait pas été fait après que Voldemort ait disparu et qu'on n'y pense que maintenant qu'ils pouvaient être une force de frappe non négligeable.

Remus s'était retrouvé bête car ce n'était pas faux. Beaucoup de choses auraient pu être faites en temps de paix mais tout était resté en l'état. Par exemple, il avait été accepté à Poudlard mais il ne devait pas être le seul enfant sorcier à ne pas avoir été intégré de force dans la meute de Greyback et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avaient mis les pieds à l'école. Ou encore, quand il était devenu professeur, il s'était rendu compte que les loups garous étaient toujours diabolisés, si ce n'est plus que durant sa propre scolarité. Pire, si Fenrir Greyback n'était pas sous les ordres de Voldemort, personne ne serait allé chercher les loups garous pour se battre dans une guerre sorcière. Donc oui, on pouvait leur promettre monts et merveilles mais la question restait la même : pourquoi ça n'avait pas été fait avant, surtout que Greyback avait œuvré durant la première guerre et qu'il n'avait pas caché les raisons de son implication. Le loup garou n'avait malheureusement pas pu approfondir ses réflexions car un patronus d'Albus Dumbledore l'avait trouvé pour lui ordonner de revenir au QG de l'Ordre.

Toutefois, s'il devait retenir qu'une seule chose de cette année d'errance, c'était la dernière phrase du doyen avant qu'il ne regagne Londres.

_-Ça fait quoi de suivre aveuglément les ordres de son maître pendant qu'il massacre les siens sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour s'y opposer ? _

§§§§§

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Loki avait été étonné de découvrir une notification de Gringotts dans le coffre à double sens que Cracrock lui avait remis pour les correspondances sensibles. Il en prit rapidement connaissance et se changea immédiatement pour traiter l'affaire au plus vite. Le conseiller financier des Potter l'accueillit dans la salle des transports secondaire de la banque et le mena dans son bureau.

-Régent Potter, salua Cracrock.

-On en est aux titres officiels, aujourd'hui ? plaisanta Loki

-Il faut bien que je m'entraîne, ricana Cracrock. Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

Tous les deux en étaient passés au tutoiement quelques semaines plus tôt – plus exactement, quand Ombrage avait enfin été enfermée à Azkaban – et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

-J'ai vu le terme « urgence » être écrit en gros, en gras et en rouge, fit Loki. C'est si grave ?

-Disons qu'il faut faire attention, tempéra Cracrock. Dumbledore a fait des siennes.

-Il essaie de récupérer la tutelle d'Harry, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, soupira Loki. Qu'est-ce qu'il a imaginé cette fois ?

-Il veut que le département de l'Enfance fasse une visite aux Abysses dans le but avoué de faire décréter que son nouveau logement n'est pas adapté pour lui, répondit Cracrock.

-Et quand ce sera le cas, il viendra en grand sauveur et décidera du lieu où Harry habitera désormais ? railla Loki. Ou plutôt, il manipulera l'équipe qui enquêtera pour qu'elle suive son si important avis ?

-Le pire, c'est que c'est ce qui se passera sûrement, pouffa Cracrock.

-Mais on ne lui confiera jamais la tâche de choisir le nouveau foyer d'Harry, comme la Magie a estimé qu'il avait fait du mauvais boulot la première fois, fit remarquer Loki.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Cracrock. Mais Dumbledore pratique le monde sorcier depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas en connaître la plupart de ses vices.

-On ne peut pas dire le contraire, maugréa Loki. Qu'est-ce que les juristes ont imaginer pour contrer cela ? Est-ce que je dois faire appel à Joshua ?

-Il pourrait sûrement apporter quelques éclaircissements, accepta Cracrock. Si tu veux bien …

-Vas-y, hocha la tête Loki.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'avocat du clan Potter prenait connaissance à son tour de la dernière lubie d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Malheureusement, c'est sûrement ce qui se passera, si Dumbledore ne soudoie pas d'abord les enquêteurs pour émettre un avis en sa faveur, confirma Joshua.

-Comment il pourrait parvenir à obtenir cette visite ? demanda Loki

-C'est bien plus simple que tu ne pourrais le penser, assura Joshua. En devenant le garant magique d'Harry Potter, tu l'as ramené sur le devant de la scène pour autre chose que ses déclarations à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le peuple se sent désormais concerné par la vie du Survivant alors qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu tenir compte des indices qui prouvaient qu'il vivait dans un foyer abusif. Il se sent concerné jusqu'à vouloir connaître tous les détails de sa vie, ce que nous empêchons fortement. Ça ne les empêchera pas d'essayer.

-Je dois ouvrir les Abysses ? geignit Loki

-A tes conditions, précisa Joshua. Dumbledore exigera de connaître toutes les protections de ce domaine.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne connais même pas toutes les protections, ricana Loki.

Les Abysses restaient un domaine d'une Entité, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles bénéficiaient de protections hors de portée du commun des mortels qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le révéler au directeur de Poudlard pour satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine.

-Commençons par le début, fit Joshua en s'emparant d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume auto-encreuse. Nous devons nous procurer le protocole d'enquête du département de l'Enfance concernant la vérification des conditions de vie d'un orphelin sorcier. De là, nous saurons quels points des Abysses à mettre en avant et ceux qui pourront être dissimulés sous le couvert de secrets de famille.

-Est-ce que Dumbledore, en tant qu'ancien garant, ne va pas s'étonner de ne pas voir des protections coutumières des Potter ? demanda Cracrock

-Il pourrait, confirma Joshua. Mais les Abysses ne sont pas un domaine Potter. Il appartient en propre à Loki et rien ni personne ne pourra le forcer à révéler ses secrets.

Pendant qu'Harry récupérait de son été catastrophique, Loki avait vérifié que les Abysses avaient une existence légale pour les sorciers et les êtres magiques. Chaos lui-même lui avait indiqué comment faire, surtout pour que son domaine puisse semer tranquillement la zizanie : les domaines magiques de l'envergure des Abysses étaient extrêmement rares et les derniers en date dans l'archipel britannique étaient Avalon et Camelot qui avaient tous les deux disparus après la disparition du roi-sorcier Arthur Pendragon. Quand on apprendrait le véritable statut du logement d'Harry Potter, nul doute que de nombreuses personnes voudront mettre la main dessus pour augmenter leur prestige, à commencer par Albus Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Tous les trois discutèrent des précautions à prendre pour la future visite des envoyés du ministère pour connaître les faiblesses de Loki. Car s'il y avait un point sur lequel les trois amis étaient certains, c'était que cette enquête restait totalement illégale même si elle était logique. En effet, si Albus Dumbledore avait pu se faire nommer garant d'Harry Potter et s'était largement passé des visites obligatoires du département de l'Enfance pour asseoir son influence sur le Survivant, Loki Potter était le garant _magique_ d'Harry, donc désigné par la Magie elle-même pour prendre soin de son pupille. Aucun être magique ne pouvait contester l'une de Ses décisions sous peine de répercussions douloureuses si Loki avait refusé de s'y soumettre.

Alors que Loki se trouvait un peu plus tard aux Abysses pour mettre en œuvre les décisions qui venaient d'être prises, ce dernier sentit l'inquiétude envahir Harry. Malgré les événements qui s'étaient déroulés peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année, le garant magique n'avait pas affiné son lien avec son pupille pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait retourner à Poudlard immédiatement car il avait entamé une série de rituels délicats à mettre en place pour embêter Dumbledore dans cette tentative de remettre la main sur Harry. Sa décision fut confortée quand il sentit la détermination de son pupille. Mais quand Loki émergea de ses rituels, il eut un moment de doute et avisa le calendrier.

L'attaque du ministère !

En deux temps trois mouvements, Loki se changea et vérifia la position du médaillon de protection. L'aîné Potter avait alors pesté quand il s'était rendu compte que son pupille se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur du ministère. Il allait le récupérer par la peau du cou lorsque l'un de ses miroirs à double sens s'activa.

_-Potter ?_ appela Severus

-Je suis là, Snape ! répondit Loki. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis assez pressé, là.

_-J'ai trouvé un message de Potter junior à ma porte,_ répondit Severus. _Il aurait reçu un message qui lui indiquerait que Black se serait rendu au ministère. _

-Pourquoi il s'y serait rendu ? s'étonna Loki

_-Personnellement, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ait dit qu'il allait s'y rendre en personne pour vérifier,_ fit Severus.

-Il va faire QUOI ?! rugit Loki

Il allait étrangler ce petit con !

_-Ce n'est pas tout,_ poursuivit Severus. _La marque des ténèbres a été activée il y a une dizaine de minutes._

-Une attaque va donc avoir lieu, comprit Loki.

_-Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand,_ s'excusa Severus. _En plus, je ne suis pas « convié » aux festivités. _

-Une baguette supplémentaire m'aurait bien servie, marmonna Loki.

_-Je vais prévenir Dumbledore,_ fit Severus. _Besoin d'aide ?_

-Pour rappeler quelques petites règles au gamin que je suis censé élever ? railla Loki. Je saurais me débrouiller. Que vas-tu faire en attendant, Snape ?

_-Me rendre au QG de l'Ordre, j'imagine,_ haussa des épaules Severus. _Vérifier le stock de potions. Je ne peux décemment pas me pointer auprès du seigneur des ténèbres puisqu'il ne m'a pas ordonné de venir. _

-Je comprends, hocha la tête Loki. J'aurais préféré que tu y sois. On ne serait pas trop de deux pour surveiller cette tête brûlée.

_-Tu me fais confiance pour surveiller Potter ?_ s'étonna faussement Severus

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis peu de temps, l'aîné Potter avait avoué que sur toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait aujourd'hui, Severus Snape était l'un des seuls en qui il avait confiance pour protéger Harry. Le maître de potions en avait été touché, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Tu es l'un des seuls à se rappeler qu'Harry est un gosse et non le Survivant, renifla Loki. Bon, merci pour l'information, je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire.

_-Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer,_ fit Severus.

-Nan, assura Loki. J'aime trop te faire chier.

La communication fut coupée et Loki perdit son air enjoué. Comme la renaissance de Voldemort, la bataille du ministère avait été un point clé de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort puisque c'était là qu'il avait rendu officiel son retour. Mais pour Harry Potter, il devait y perdre sa seule chance d'avoir une famille rien qu'à lui, il devait y perdre Sirius Black. Loki refusait que cela n'arrive mais n'avait pas pensé à coller un mouchard sur son clébard de parrain. Il avait donc deux missions pour la soirée : protéger Harry et protéger Sirius car une fois ce bordel terminé, il avait bien l'intention de réclamer quelques explications concernant leur présence là où elle n'avait pas été exigée !

D'un geste, il revêtit une tenue de duel et se rendit immédiatement au ministère. Il lui fut assez facile de se rendre au département des Mystères et encore plus de suivre les bruits de combats. Comme dans un mauvais remake de sa vie, Loki retrouva Harry, Neville, Hermione et Luna se battant dans la salle de l'arcade, entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les mangemorts. Mais aucune trace de Voldemort. Dégainant sa baguette – fausse, il fallait le rappeler – Loki érigea un puissant bouclier autour des adolescents qui comprirent rapidement que quelqu'un les protégeait. Mais leur enthousiasme fut de très courte durée quand ils comprirent _qui_ les protégeait.

-N'ayez aucune inquiétude, nous réglerons nos comptes après ce petit désagrément, susurra Loki.

Les quatre élèves déglutirent difficilement. Même eux ne pouvaient louper la menace.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus seuls, osa Luna. Ginny et Ron Weasley nous accompagnaient.

Loki se retint de demander pourquoi ils s'étaient encombrés de boulets pareils. Scolairement parlant, les deux derniers Weasley étaient plus que décevants alors il ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer dans la vie réelle.

-Bon, fit Loki. Le bouclier laisse les sorts sortir donc débrouillez-vous pour bien embêter les mangemorts et surtout, n'en sortez pas. Je vais trouver cette tête de mule de Black et j'espère que je me retiendrais assez pour ne pas lui donner immédiatement un bon coup de pied au cul !

Le ton vindicatif empêcha les plus jeunes de pouffer, d'autant plus que les mangemorts s'acharnaient sur le bouclier. Loki comptait mettre à profit les quelques minutes avant sa destruction pour mettre la main sur Sirius. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer en train de se battre contre sa chère cousine Bellatrix Lestrange.

-AVADA KEVADRA ! rugit Bellatrix

Le sort se dirigea sans ambiguïté vers Sirius Black qui voulut esquiver mais qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se trouvait juste devant l'Arcade.

-SIRIUS ! NON ! hurla Harry


	21. La guerre est là

**_La guerre est là _**

Harry s'était enfermé dans la chambre qui lui était allouée au manoir Longbottom depuis qu'il était arrivé et ni Luna, ni Hermione et encore moins Neville n'avaient réussi à l'en sortir. Augusta soupira quand elle vit les trois adolescents descendre pour le dîner sans leur ami. Le jeune devait digérer la perte de son parrain mais également l'absence de son garant magique depuis la bataille du ministère, voilà quatre jours. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car elle se serait enfermée chez elle des semaines durant après la mort de son fils si elle n'avait pas dû s'occuper de son petit-fils.

-Maîtresse Augusta, pépia un elfe de maison. Un invité vous demande expressément. Il se trouve dans le salon vert.

La matriarche fronça des sourcils et se rendit dans la pièce susnommée. Elle écarquilla des yeux quand elle découvrit l'identité dudit invité, couvert de bandages et visiblement épuisé.

-Loki ?! Mais dans quel état êtes-vous ?!

-Du peu que je ressens, encore mal en point, je suppose, grimaça Loki. Ça fait trois jours que je me soigne.

-Je vais appeler un médicomage, déclara Augusta en sortant sa baguette.

-NON ! refusa Loki. Je veux savoir comment va Harry.

-Loki ! pesta Augusta. Vous êtes blessé de la tête aux pieds !

-Je sais ce que je fais ! insista Loki. Comment va Harry ?

-Mal, soupira Augusta. D'après Neville, il pleure la perte de son parrain et il n'ose pas le dire mais il aurait bien besoin de vous.

-C'est vrai que le moment était très mal choisi mais je n'avais pas le choix, grimaça Loki. Je savais que vous étiez là donc que je pouvais vous le laisser en toute confiance.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle un médicomage ? insista Augusta

-Au pire, si vous pouvez me fournir des potions de Snape, je ne dirais pas non, capitula Loki.

-Je ne suis pas sûre … rechigna Augusta.

-Oui, il est mangemort, rappela sèchement Loki. Mais en attendant, il en a plus fait pour protéger Harry que tous les autres sorciers qui l'entourent !

Augusta dut s'incliner.

-Je vais le faire venir, décida Augusta.

-Précisez que c'est pour un idiot de Gryffondor, ajouta Loki. Il comprendra.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus Snape déboula dans le salon et sans un mot, il examina Loki à grand renfort de sorts sous le regard suspicieux d'Augusta.

-Tu m'avais caché que tu étais médicomage à tes heures perdues, ricana Loki.

-Infirmier et apothicaire, corrigea distraitement Severus. Avec mes activités annexes, tu te doutes qu'il faut que j'aie le maximum de casquettes. Tu es passé sous un bus ou quoi, Potter ?

-Si seulement, soupira Loki. Est-ce que je fais tellement peur à voir ?

-Bois ça, ordonna Severus.

Il fallut au moins cinq fioles avant que le maître de potions soit satisfait.

-Qui que ce soit qui t'ait soigné, il a fait du bon boulot, commenta Severus. Ça aurait été mieux avec des potions de meilleure qualité.

-Je prendrais commande chez toi la prochaine fois, sourit pauvrement Loki. Tu m'excuseras mais je ferai dans les mondanités quand je serais un peu plus reposé. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux faire, c'est récupérer mon fils et rentrer chez moi.

-Je comprends, hocha la tête Severus. Je suis moi-même attendu. Il y a malheureusement encore des marmots à l'école. Milady, je trouverai le chemin.

Severus sortit rapidement et Augusta se détendit que quand elle sentit quitter le domaine.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Snape se conduire aussi civilement, commenta Augusta.

-Il faut savoir le prendre, sourit Loki. Bon, je ne vais pas profiter plus longtemps de votre hospitalité.

-Vous êtes le bienvenu, rappela Augusta.

-Je n'en doute pas, assura Loki. Mais j'aimerai qu'Harry soit éloigné de cette folie.

-Je comprends, fit Augusta.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans la salle à manger où les trois adolescents écarquillèrent des yeux en le reconnaissant.

-Vous rentrez, comprit Hermione.

-Je pense qu'Harry a besoin d'être seul pour se reprendre, confirma Loki. Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, ces derniers jours comme au ministère.

-Il aurait fait la même chose pour nous, déclara Luna.

-Je vais vous mener à sa chambre, proposa Neville.

-Merci, souffla Loki.

Tous les deux cheminèrent dans le manoir.

-Il vous a cru mort, lâcha Neville.

-Je m'en doute, fit Loki. Mais même si j'aurais dû être là, ça lui apprendra une bonne leçon.

Neville s'arrêta, choqué.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! balbutia Neville

-Je sais, c'est cruel à dire, soupira Loki. Mais maintenant qu'il sait ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient et qu'il s'est rongé les sangs de ne pas savoir où je me trouvais, il va comprendre qu'il a des personnes qui l'aiment et qu'il est tout autant de sa responsabilité de prendre des précautions que de protéger les autres quand ils ne le peuvent pas. Défendre les plus faibles, oui, mais pas au mépris de sa propre vie. Il y a un juste milieu et Harry ne le connaissait pas.

Neville déglutit. Malgré ces propos très choquants, il y avait réellement une part de vérité. Même si c'était pour protéger son parrain, Harry s'était clairement mis en danger et ses amis avec lui alors qu'il y avait d'autres façons de prévenir la catastrophe, comme par exemple simplement se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et utiliser la cheminée pour se rendre dans Londres pour contacter Sirius par le biais de Gringotts. Non, ça avait été mal géré et les conséquences auraient pu être pires.

-Si tu veux bien, nous en discuterons cet été, fit Loki.

Neville hocha la tête. Décrypter les paroles de Loki n'allait pas être simple mais c'était important et il comptait bien prendre le temps qu'il fallait pour ne pas passer à côté du message qu'il voulait passer. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Harry à laquelle Loki frappa. Personne ne répondit. Par acquis de conscience, Loki essaya d'ouvrir mais c'était verrouillé. Pas gêné pour un sou, le professeur sortit une lame et dégonda tout simplement la porte sous le regard interdit de Neville. Celle-ci tomba dans un bruit sourd, ce qui attira Harry sur le pas.

-Je ne veux pas … commença Harry avant de se figer.

L'instant suivant, Loki avait Harry dans ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, le brun se recula.

-Tu es blessé ! comprit Harry

-Tiens, je n'étais pas au courant, railla Loki. Maintenant que c'est le cas, si tu allais rassembler tes affaires ? On rentre à la maison.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que le brun soit prêt, pas beaucoup plus pour saluer Augusta, Luna, Hermione et Neville et les deux Potter retournèrent enfin aux Abysses. Harry allait se diriger vers sa chambre mais Loki l'arrêta.

-Hop, hop, hop ! fit Loki. Toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu ne vas pas dormir tout de suite. Autant utiliser ce temps à bon escient.

-Pour faire quoi ? demanda Harry

-Si tu commençais par me raconter pourquoi j'ai dû te rejoindre au ministère de la magie alors que tu es censé être en internat à l'autre bout du pays ? railla Loki en se laissant tomber dans le premier canapé venu

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, se fermer Harry.

-Parce que tu penses que ça n'intéressera personne ? termina Loki, un brin railleur. Désolé de t'apprendre que je ne suis pas le premier abruti venu mais ton garant magique et j'ose espérer, ton père adoptif. Sache également que de la sincérité de ton récit dépendra la gravité de ta punition.

-De toute façon, tu ne vas pas me croire, se buta Harry.

-Et depuis quand je ne te laisse pas le bénéfice du doute ? pointa Loki. Si tu ne me donnes pas ta version des faits, je ne pourrais pas juger si tu es en tort ou pas.

Harry prit une moue songeuse. L'argument ne manquait pas de pertinence.

-Après, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu peux parfaitement me le montrer dans une pensine, proposa Loki.

-On en a une ? s'étonna Harry

-Les Potter en ont une qui traîne quelque part, fit distraitement Loki. Alors ?

Harry hésitait encore, c'était évident. Soupirant lourdement, Loki utilisa sa magie pour que le jeune homme se retrouve dans ses bras.

-Ecoute, fit Loki. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé parce que je veux savoir si tu as été blessé, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Vu le bordel dans lequel je suis tombé, ça ne doit pas être facile de comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé. Et surtout, surtout, je ne veux pas que tu te rendes responsable de la chute de Sirius. Parce que si tu le fais, tu ne le reconnais pas capable de prendre ses propres décisions et pire, qu'il ne soit pas capable de t'aimer assez pour tout faire pour te protéger.

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à ses paroles, Loki échangea sa tenue du moment pour une autre plus confortable et en fit de même avec Harry. Sina leur apporta sans un bruit un service de thé et raviva le feu dans la cheminée puisque la nuit était déjà tombée et particulièrement fraîche. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un très long moment, savourant une gorgée de thé de temps à autre, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune prenne doucement la parole. Il raconta la réception de la lettre annonçant le départ de Sirius vers le ministère, l'absence de Loki ainsi que des différents directeurs de maison, l'indisponibilité de Snape. Le périple vers Londres et la réponse de Kreattur concernant la présence de Sirius au QG firent franchement froncer les sourcils de Loki mais il garda le silence, comme au moment où Harry révéla la manière dont ils étaient entrés au ministère pour retrouver Sirius. Et la suite …

_Flash-Back_

_Ron emboîta rapidement le pas à sa sœur et Hermione, Luna, Harry et Neville durent se précipiter à leur suite pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas. Dès qu'ils finirent de passer la première porte, la salle tourna sur elle-même à un tel point que quand elle arrêta, aucun adolescent ne pouvait dire d'où ils venaient. _

_-On a qu'à les ouvrir une par une, haussa des épaules Ron. _

_Et avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse signifier leur refus, il ouvrit celle devant lui. Si Hermione et Neville n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de le tirer vers eux, il aurait été aspiré sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. _

_-Pourrais-tu réfléchir trente secondes avant de te jeter dans les ennuis tête la première ? cracha Hermione_

_La brune allait continuer lorsque Luna posa une main sur son épaule. _

_-Nous devons sortir d'ici, rappela Luna. _

_Hermione respira un bon coup avant de se détourner du roux qui n'en menait pas large. Neville prit alors les commandes. _

_-On va ouvrir les portes, comme Ron l'a proposé, décida Neville. Mais on va prendre quelques précautions. _

_-Pourquoi ce serait à toi de décider ? s'exclama Ginny. Il y en a d'autres qui sont bien plus capables de donner des ordres que toi !_

_-Parce que tu as une meilleure idée ? cingla Neville. Vas-y, on t'écoute ! _

_-Je pensais qu'Harry … rougit Ginny. _

_-Non, je trouve que l'idée de Neville est la meilleure, coupa Harry. Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? _

_-On ne reste pas devant quand on l'ouvre et quelqu'un nous tient par la ceinture pour qu'il ne se fasse pas aspirer, réfléchit Neville. _

_-Il faudrait aussi marquer les portes qu'on aurait déjà ouvertes, ajouta Hermione. Mais pas avec nos baguettes._

_Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit le couteau multifonction que lui avait offert Sirius à Noël dernier. Loki, après l'avoir examiné, lui avait toujours dit de le garder sur lui comme cela, il n'aurait pas à sortir tout de suite la lame multifonction que lui-même lui avait offert. _

_-Bon, eh bien allons-y, fit Luna. _

_-Je vais ouvrir, proposa Harry. Neville ? _

_-Je te tiens, accepta Neville. _

_-On sera prêtes, ajouta Hermione en sortant sa baguette en même temps que Luna. _

_Ils ouvrirent ainsi trois portes avant qu'Harry ne reconnaisse les lieux. _

_-J'ai rêvé de cet endroit, souffla Harry. _

_-Alors on y va, décida Ginny. _

_Comme la première fois, la rousse s'engouffra sans laisser le temps aux autres de s'y opposer. Et comme la première fois, les autres lui coururent après car malheureusement, elle était très loin d'être discrète. _

_-HARRY ! TU VIENS ?_

_-Hurle un peu plus fort, on ne t'a pas entendu en Chine, grommela dans sa barbe Hermione. _

_Ils réussirent à la rattraper et à la forcer à marcher à leur allure, c'est-à-dire bien plus prudemment. En tête, Neville et Harry longèrent les immenses étagères remplies de sphères en verre et débouchèrent sur une allée un peu plus large. Au milieu de celle-ci, un présentoir avec une sphère dessus. Tandis qu'Harry surveillait les alentours, Neville avisa la petite étiquette. _

_-Harry … viens vois ça ! appela doucement Neville_

_Le brun approcha, intrigué. _

_-Il y a ton nom ! déclara Neville en lui montrant l'étiquette_

_Tout le monde se rapprocha pour vérifier de leurs yeux. _

_-Mince, mec ! s'exclama Ron. C'est vrai ! _

_-Personnellement, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, coupa Hermione. C'est l'autre personne concernée._

Thomas Marvolo Riddle dit Voldemort_._

_Cela jeta un froid sur la petite troupe. _

_-Il faut la prendre ! proposa Ron. Comme ça, Vous Savez Qui ne pourra pas l'avoir._

_-On reste quand même dans le département des Mystères, rappela sèchement Neville. Le peuple sorcier ne doit même pas connaître un dixième des trésors qu'il renferme, à moins de faire en sorte de le faire savoir à tout le monde. _

_Harry tressaillit. Ce que venait de dire Neville ressemblait étrangement à ce qui s'était passé avec la pierre philosophale. Le brun avait compris depuis le temps que Rubeus Hagrid était connu pour être l'homme de Dumbledore mais également pour ne pas être capable de garder le moindre secret, s'il devait se fier à la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient obtenu le nom de Nicolas Flamel et la méthode pour passer Touffu. Sans oublier la mise en garde à toute l'école qui indiquait exactement où se trouvait la pierre. La surveillance du département des Mystères par l'Ordre du Phénix ne suivait-elle pas le même but ? _

_-On doit s'en aller, pressa Harry. _

_-On prend la boule avec vous, insista Ron. _

_Le roux tendit le bras mais pour attraper l'artefact, il bouscula le brun qui dût se rattraper sur le socle et la sphère de verre pour ne pas tomber. Curieusement, la boule resta collée à sa main. Harry tenta de la reposer mais c'était peine perdue. Mais quand il la glissa dans sa poche, elle y resta bien sagement. _

_-Elle voulait venir avec nous, rit fortement Ginny. _

_-Maintenant, on y va ! persista Harry_

_-Je ne crois pas, non, intervint une nouvelle voix. _

_Les six adolescents se retournèrent d'un bloc pour se retrouver face à face avec plusieurs sorciers vêtus de longues robes noires et d'un masque en forme de crane. Un seul n'avait pas dissimulé son visage, et pour cause. _

_-Voldemort, reconnut Harry. _

_-Potter, répondit Voldemort. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. _

_-Ceci ? fit Harry en récupérant la sphère. Il y a mon nom dessus donc elle m'appartient aussi. Et puisque je l'ai eu le premier, j'en fais ce que je veux. _

_-Donne-moi ça, et je songerai à ne pas te torturer … trop, sourit machiavéliquement Voldemort. _

_-Viens le chercher, défia Harry en pointant sa baguette vers son adversaire. _

_Mais avant même que ce dernier ne sorte la sienne, le brun avait lancé un sortilège d'expulsion qui avait fait vaciller les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur leurs adversaires. Les adolescents n'avaient pas attendu pour filer et quitter la salle. Ils errèrent dans les différentes salles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un hémicycle au centre duquel il y avait une arcade de pierre. _

_-Donne-moi ça, Potter ! rugit Lucius Malfoy_

_-Pas question ! siffla Harry_

_Les quelques Mangemorts qui avaient suivi le blond commencèrent à attaquer et en même temps, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix déboulèrent ce qui eut pour conséquence que la bataille fut générale. Loki arriva pour les protéger mais quand Harry leva la tête après s'être dépêtré du mangemort qui l'attaquait, il ne put que voir Bellatrix Lestrange lancer le sort de mort sur Sirius qui trébuchait en arrière pour basculer dans l'arcade. _

_Mais il ne ressortait pas de l'autre côté. _

_-SIRIUS ! NON ! hurla Harry_

_Le brun sortit du bouclier pour se précipiter vers l'arcade mais quand il comprit que son parrain avait disparu, il se retourna pour noter que Lestrange passait la porte avec son rire si caractéristique. _

_-Harry ! _

_Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas. Il s'élança à la poursuite de la fugitive, ses amis sur ses talons. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans le hall du ministère et quand elle se tourna vers l'adolescent pour le narguer, il n'hésita pas. _

_-DOLORIS ! rugit Harry_

_Le sort la toucha mais n'eut que peu d'effet. _

_-Bébé Potter veut s'essayer aux sorts impardonnables ? railla Bellatrix. Tu sais, pour ça, il faut le vouloir du plus profond de ton cœur. Il faut haïr de toutes ses forces pour y parvenir. Je vais te montrer. _

_L'instant suivant, Harry tombait à terre, soumis à son tour au doloris. Mais il dura moins longtemps que dans le cimetière car il sentit la magie de Loki à ses côtés. _

_-Tu as si peu d'honneur que tu t'en prends à des enfants ? gronda Loki. Prends des adversaires plus à même de se défendre correctement !_

_Avec un cri de rage, Lestrange lança un nouveau doloris mais Loki l'arrêta avec un bête sort de miroir ce qui le renvoya son sort avec tous les désagréments qui allaient avec. Le duel fit rage et chacun défendait sa vie. _

_-_Légilimens_ !_

_Harry comprit que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans son esprit et il releva immédiatement ses barrières. Elles ployèrent aussitôt mais il tint bon. _

_-_Tue Loki Potter !_ ordonna la voix_

_-Même pas en rêve ! marmonna Harry, résistant à l'imperium_

_-_TUE-LE !

_-NON ! hurla Harry_

_Soudain, une immense douleur déchira sa tête et il retomba à terre, ne voyant plus rien. _

_-Ne t'en prends pas à moi, je suis ton adversaire ! tonna une voix_

_Le brun l'entendit de très loin, encore envahi par la douleur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se remettre sur ses pieds._

_-Dumbledore ! siffla Voldemort. Tu n'es jamais loin de ta marionnette, à ce que je vois !_

_-Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! gronda Albus_

_-Si, corrigea Voldemort. J'aurais la prophétie, vieux fou !_

_-Elle est en sécurité, assura Albus. _

_-Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, vieillard, ricana Voldemort. _

_-Toi non plus, fit Harry, enfin debout. _

_Il montra sa main ensanglantée avec les morceaux de verre plantés dedans. _

_-Remercie ta chère Lestrange qui m'a fait briser la prophétie pendant qu'elle me lançait le doloris, railla Harry. _

_Voldemort hurla de rage avant de siffler un autre doloris mais Loki s'interposa entre le sort et Harry et se le prit de plein fouet. _

_-Loki Potter … susurra Voldemort. Tu es très intéressant. Peu de mes mangemorts peuvent rester de marbre sous mes sorts. _

_-Ce n'est pas mon problème s'ils ont signé pour se faire torturer dès que tu es mal luné, ricana Loki. En attendant, je te déconseille fortement de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Harry !_

_-Vraiment ? railla Voldemort. Je crois surtout … _

_Mais il fut interrompu par un mouvement de ses troupes et nota enfin la présence des aurors avec à leur tête Amelia Bones. _

_-Nous nous reverrons, soyez certains ! assura Voldemort_

_Il se traça alors un chemin dans le sang, croisa la route de la directrice de la justice magique et s'en fut avec le reste de ses mangemorts. _

_Les aurors et les Langues de Plomb vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait plus de mangemorts avant de faire venir les médicomages pour les morts et les blessés. Loki posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry et le traina vers ses amis. _

_-J'ai besoin que ta grand-mère vienne ici tout de suite, demanda Loki à Neville. _

_Ce dernier hocha la tête et sortit un petit médaillon qui devait être un système de secours. Cinq minutes plus tard, Augusta Longbottom entrait dans le hall du ministère et ne tarda pas à rejoindre son petit-fils sans même montrer son ébahissement face au carnage. _

_-J'imagine que j'aurais des explications plus tard, commenta Augusta. _

_-J'ai besoin que vous restiez avec les enfants, fit Loki. Je ne peux pas rester. _

_-Mais … protesta Harry. _

_-Je reviendrai dès que possible, assura Loki. Merci Augusta. _

_Et il disparut. _

_Ne pouvant s'occuper des épaules tombantes d'Harry qui trahissait son désarroi, Augusta préféra mener les quatre adolescents vers son bureau au ministère dont elle bénéficiait en tant que membre du Magenmagot. Le brun traîna largement des pieds, ce dont profita quelqu'un. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner dans un nouveau couloir, il l'intercepta. _

_-Harry, puis-je te parler ? _

_Harry tourna son regard vers la voix et découvrir Albus Dumbledore devant lui. _

_-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Harry, grognon_

_-Nous pourrions discuter dans mon bureau, proposa Albus._

_Perdu, Harry accepta et le suivit non loin. Le vieux sorcier lui proposa une tasse de thé que le plus jeune refusa._

_-Je sais que la perte d'un être cher est très dure, fit Albus en savourant sa propre tasse. Mais je craignais que ce qui vient de se passer n'arrive. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai fait en sorte que tu reçoives des cours d'occlumencie. Mais il semble clair que cela ne t'a guère servi … _

_Harry serra les dents. _

_-Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû me trouver ici, professeur, grinça Harry, mais je croyais que vous feriez en sorte que Sirius ne se mette pas en danger pendant que vous faites tout pour qu'il soit innocenté !_

_Albus fronça des sourcils. _

_-C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais c'est assez compliqué … commença Albus. _

_-Plus compliqué que trois gouttes de véritasérum devant le Magenmagot ? railla Harry. Maintenant, c'est trop tard parce que Sirius est MORT ! _

_La magie d'Harry s'emballa et envoya voltiger de nombreux papiers. _

_-Harry, mon garçon, calme-toi, fit Albus._

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort ? pleura Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au ministère pour qu'il se retrouve entre les mangemorts et l'Ordre ?!_

_-Je pense que tu es assez grand pour le savoir, soupira Albus. Il y a une prophétie qui concerne Voldemort mais qui te concerne aussi. C'est ce que tu tenais dans ta main avant que ça ne soit cassé. _

_-Les sphères sont des prophéties ? s'étonna Harry_

_-Oui, confirma Albus. Malheureusement, tu as détruit le seul exemplaire connu. Mais il s'avère que j'ai été celui qui l'a entendu et je peux te montrer mon souvenir. _

_Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la pensine, passablement furieux. _

_-S'il ne s'était pas passé les événements d'aujourd'hui, quand est-ce que vous me l'auriez dit ? gronda Harry_

_-Tu étais tellement jeune ! se justifia Albus. Tu devais profiter de ton enfance ! _

_Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La magie d'Harry déborda et saccagea le bureau. Le brun en profita pour s'enfuir et il aurait continué à errer sans but si Neville ne l'avait pas attrapé et l'avait ramené chez lui avec sa grand-mère, Hermione et Luna. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Loki serra dans ses bras Harry qui laissa couler ses larmes. Il commençait à assimiler que Sirius n'était plus et l'aîné ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide dans cette prise de conscience. Quand le corps à ses côtés devint lourd, Lorean arriva et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, déclara Lorean.

-Merci, soupira Loki. Pourrais-tu dire à Sina que je ne vais pas tarder à monter et qu'elle pourra poursuivre les soins à ce moment-là ?

-Oui, seigneur Loki, s'inclina Lorean puis en s'acquittant de sa tâche.

Loki eut beaucoup de mal à se lever et encore plus à se rendre dans les cachots. Il se rendit dans l'une des salles cachées et observa distraitement le diadème de Serdaigle et la peluche en forme de chaton, les deux objets puant littéralement la magie nécromancienne, avec leur nouveau colocataire, la bague des Gaunt sertie de la pierre de résurrection.

Plus que deux Horcruxes.


	22. Quelques rappels

**_Quelques rappels _**

Ginny était plus que furieuse.

Lors de l'expédition au ministère, elle avait été mise hors service avec son frère alors qu'Harry se disputait avec Lucius Malfoy. Mais quand ils avaient été réveillés, ils avaient découvert qu'Harry, Neville, Luna et Hermione avaient été conduits chez les Longbottom, les laissant sans regret en arrière. Le directeur avait donc dû les rapatrier à l'école et leur avait annoncé qu'Harry n'allait pas en faire de même puisque son garant magique avait délégué toute autorité le concernant à Augusta Longbottom qui avait décidé de le retirer ainsi qu'Hermione, Luna et Neville pour les derniers jours d'école.

La rousse avait décidé, pendant l'expédition, de se faire blesser sérieusement pour pousser Harry à lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Ainsi, elle aurait eu toute latitude pour le séduire et qui sait, devenir sa petite amie à court terme. Mais sans la présence du concerné, ce projet tombait à l'eau.

Toute l'année, Harry s'était éloigné de son frère et elle et la rousse ne pouvait concéder qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Ron était vraiment l'ami à ne pas avoir car il était borné et surtout, était toujours persuadé d'avoir raison sans se remettre en question. Dans une fratrie de sept, tout en sachant que leurs parents avaient toujours fait en sorte que leurs enfants aient droit à la même chose, ce comportement n'aurait pas pu passer. Seulement voilà, la différence qu'il y avait entre les cinq premiers garçons et les deux derniers de la fratrie Weasley se nommait Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur les avait en effet approchés alors qu'il rencontrait le couple Weasley après une énième bêtise des jumeaux. Agés de neuf et huit ans la première fois, le vieux sorcier les avaient convaincus de l'aider à guider le Survivant et pour cela, il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser l'un de leurs points faibles : l'argent. A l'époque, le fait de leur proposer qu'il leur paierait ce qu'ils voudraient avait assuré leur collaboration mais plus ils grandissaient, plus ils pouvaient se rendre compte ce qu'ils faisaient. Quoique, Ginny n'était pas sûre que Ron ait bien conscience qu'il trahissait son « meilleur ami » pour de l'argent.

La rousse s'en était rendue compte après qu'elle ait été libérée de sa possession par un journal maudit en première année. Elle avait espionné ses camarades et elle avait vu que ce n'était pas normal qu'une personne, qui n'était pas ses parents voire même ses frères, lui donne aussi librement de l'argent. Sa moralité s'était très brièvement rebellée avant de totalement se taire, car le professeur Dumbledore avait souligné que si elle voulait séduire Harry Potter dans les règles de l'art, ce n'était pas avec les finances actuelles des Weasley qu'elle pourrait le faire. Elle avait donc fait en sorte d'avoir des tenues de qualité quand elle était à l'école et elle n'était même pas sûre que Ron se soit rendu compte qu'elle ne portait pas les robes de seconde main que sa mère lui achetait. Elle avait un doute pour Percy, Fred et Georges mais ils n'avaient jamais été proches d'elle.

Bref, l'année scolaire se terminait et Ginny Weasley n'était toujours pas dans l'imaginaire collectif la future lady Potter.

Oh, elle savait – et Albus Dumbledore abondait dans son sens – qui était à l'origine des changements de plans longuement mis au point par son mentor. Loki Potter avait débarqué sans prévenir pour retirer Harry de la coupe de Dumbledore ce qui l'empêchait de se soumettre à sa volonté. Avec Ron, ils avaient tenté d'avoir des informations sur cet inconnu mais Harry avait été plus muet qu'une tombe. Pire, il se fermait totalement dès que le sujet était abordé.

-GINEVRA WEASLEY ! RONALD WEASLEY !

Perdue dans ses pensées, la rousse n'avait pas vu que le train qui les ramenait à Londres était arrivé au quai 9 3/4. Elle avait suivi le mouvement de ses camarades pour descendre et la voix de Muriel Weasley, matriarche du clan Weasley, l'avait ramené sur terre. Prenant un air encore plus maussade, elle n'essaya même pas d'esquiver, son frère lui emboitant le pas. C'était également un point qui l'embêtait mais encore plus le professeur Dumbledore : peu après les fêtes de fin d'année, leurs parents avaient quitté le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pour la convalescence de leur père mais personne ne savait où ils habitaient désormais, même leurs propres enfants. Ce n'était pas au Terrier puisque le directeur avait vérifié, ni à la Demeure Weasley, puisque le couple n'avait pas informé leurs deux derniers enfants de leur localisation au même endroit où ils allaient passer leurs vacances.

-Tante Muriel, marmonnèrent Ginny et Ron.

-Nous rentrons à la maison, ordonna froidement Muriel.

-J'ai une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, intervint Ron en lui tendant le document.

-Si c'est du même acabit que ce que j'ai déjà reçu de sa part cette semaine, je me passerai de cette lecture, claqua Muriel en avançant vers la zone de transports. Suivez-moi !

Refusant d'être abandonnés côté moldu, ils suivirent rapidement leur matriarche mais ne comprirent rien quand elle les empoigna quelques instants avant que le portauloin ne s'enclenche pour les faire arriver dans la salle des transports de la Demeure Weasley.

-Bien, fit Muriel. Nous allons faire un résumé de la situation. Vos parents m'ont demandé de vous accueillir pour toute la durée des vacances scolaires. Les barrières ont été configurées pour que vous ne puissiez sortir de quelque manière que ce soit à pied, en volant comme par la cheminée.

-Mais nous voulions rendre visite à nos amis ! s'exclama Ron

-Parce que vous pensez réellement que vous auriez pu le faire si vos parents étaient restés là où ils étaient avant les fêtes ? pointa Muriel

-Vous ne savez rien … assura Ginny.

-J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois, rétorqua Muriel. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, petite sotte, l'Ordre du Phénix est très loin d'être secret et vous n'en faites certainement pas partie. Tant que vous serez mineurs, vos parents et moi-même nous opposons à ce que vous intégrez ce groupe mais nous en reparlerons quand ce sera le cas. En attendant … Je vous préviens, vous n'allez pas vous tourner les pouces durant les deux prochains mois !

Les deux roux ne purent qu'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

§§§§§

Neville referma soigneusement sa plaie à la main. S'il devait se fier à la flamme noire qui s'élevait de la vasque, le rituel qu'il avait effectué avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Depuis que ses parents avaient été retirés de St Mangouste, ils avaient été placés dans une communauté de druides hors du pays. L'intuition de Loki Potter avait été la bonne et quand le jeune homme était revenu chez lui, sa grand-mère lui avait annoncé que le lien de marrainage entre Lily, Alice, Harry et Neville avait révélé que le couple Longbottom n'avait pas l'esprit brisé à cause des doloris des Lestrange mais parce qu'on les y avait volontairement enfermés. Comme le sort était actif depuis de nombreuses années et surtout, implanté profondément grâce aux doloris qu'ils avaient reçu et qui les avaient affaiblis, les druides devaient y aller avec délicatesse. Depuis six mois, donc, le couple était maintenu dans un coma artificiel pour qu'ils puissent travailler sereinement sur leurs esprits et démanteler les consignes mentales qui devaient s'enclencher dès qu'ils reprendraient conscience.

Dès que la nouvelle était parvenue à Augusta, cette dernière avait décidé de protéger le patrimoine de sa famille en retirant le titre de lord à Franck, comme elle en avait le droit en tant que lady Longbottom et Matriarche de la famille. Elle avait alors officiellement investi Neville comme Héritier contre l'avis de la famille de son époux qui ne le pensait pas apte et ce jour-là, le jeune homme avait confirmé sa position.

-Neville ? appela Augusta depuis l'entrée de la salle d'invocation. Tu as une lettre d'Harry.

Un sourire barrant son visage, Neville termina son nettoyage avant de remonter prendre une douche. Une fois propre, l'anneau d'Héritier à sa main, il s'installa sur son bureau et éclata de rire au fur et à mesure de la lecture de sa lettre. Comme promis, Harry avait été puni par Loki pour s'être rendu au ministère de la Magie et il avait donc interdiction de rendre visite à ses amis jusqu'à son anniversaire. Durant tout le mois de juillet, il allait reprendre tous ses cours depuis le début de sa scolarité et visiblement, le brun n'appréciait pas la remise à niveau. Et quand il avait été informé de ces cours, il ne s'était clairement pas douté que cela comprenait des cours d'éducation Sang Pur. Le lire pester sur ces cours était vraiment amusant.

Lui aussi avait été puni quand sa grand-mère avait appris le fin mot de l'histoire. Les cours d'économie – sa grande faiblesse – avaient été intensifiés, son accès à la serre restreint au maximum et la visite de ses amis reportée. Heureusement, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait des extérieurs avait totalement l'habitude de gérer tout seul, il recevait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Harry, de Luna et d'Hermione mais ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas en avoir reçu ni de Ginny ni de Ron. Les deux roux n'avaient jamais apprécié Neville, le considérant toujours comme un faible, et lui-même n'était pas plus ami que cela donc il ne s'en inquiétait même pas.

Depuis le jour où Loki Potter avait récupéré Harry, Neville avait réfléchi aux paroles de l'aîné des Potter. Oui, ils avaient mis leurs vies en danger de la pire des façons, d'abord en croyant sur parole un message provenant d'où ils ne savaient, puis en se rendant à Londres vérifier la présence de Sirius Black chez lui et enfin, en débarquant au ministère de la Magie. Certes, ça avait été un mauvais concours de circonstances mais curieusement, ils avaient cru qu'ils seraient les seuls à pouvoir sauver Sirius Black.

D'ailleurs … pourquoi sauver Sirius Black ? Hermione lui avait révélé que l'ancien évadé était innocent des deux crimes dont on l'accusait – avoir révélé la cachette du couple Potter et de leur bébé à Voldemort et avoir tué Peter Pettigrow et douze moldus en plein Londres – et qu'il n'avait même pas eu de procès pour pouvoir se défendre. A l'époque comme aujourd'hui, le président du Magenmagot était Albus Dumbledore mais il n'avait pas demandé d'enquête pour innocenter un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'après Hermione, Sirius avait résidé pendant un an dans le QG de l'Ordre mais ce n'était pas assez pour remettre en doute l'ordre d'emprisonnement signé par l'ancien directeur de la justice magique puis l'ordre d'Embrasser du ministre après son évasion.

Quand il y réfléchissait bien, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu l'idée de vérifier en personne la présence de Sirius Black chez lui. Durant toute la soirée, ça avait été les suggestions de Ginny et de Ron qui avaient poussé Harry à mettre sa vie en danger. Nul doute que si les deux roux n'avaient pas été présents, le brun n'aurait jamais quitté l'enceinte rassurante de Poudlard et aurait pensé à d'autres moyens de s'assurer de la sécurité de son parrain.

Sans eux, il n'aurait pas paniqué pour se jeter tête la première dans les ennuis.

Durant toute l'année scolaire, il avait noté la tendance des derniers Weasley à toujours vouloir paraître aux côtés d'Harry alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour mériter ne serait-ce son attention. Visiblement, les quatre dernières années scolaires leur avaient fait croire que leur amitié était gravée dans la pierre et que quoi qu'ils puissent faire, Harry leur serait toujours fidèle.

Quel dommage qu'ils ne se soient pas rendu compte que ce ne serait désormais plus le cas …

Neville avait remarqué, tout comme bon nombre d'élèves gravitant autour d'Harry, le réflexe presque systématique de Ginny et de Ron de remettre en question tous les rapports entre Loki et Harry. Totalement aveuglés par leur but, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que ça avait pour conséquence de briser leur amitié qui leur permettait d'être sur le devant de la scène et ce n'était pas lui qui allait leur mettre le nez dessus.

Se secouant, Neville éloigna ses pensées des Weasley pour se concentrer sur Harry. En effet, son anniversaire approchait et avec sa propre interdiction de sortie, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau satisfaisant pour son ami. Il devait donc se retourner vers les catalogues de ventes par correspondance. D'office, il écarta tout ce qui concernait le quidditch car toute personne connaissant un minimum Harry savait qu'il aimait voler mais pas nécessairement le sport national sorcier. Comme l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre à Poudlard, il avait dû faire un choix mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait le considérer comme un fan de ce sport. C'était la même chose pour la défense contre les forces du mal, qui comprenait le duel – où le brun était plus qu'intéressé et doué – mais également les nombreuses inepties que le ministère de la Magie avait inséré de force dans le programme de Poudlard. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, Neville s'était rendu compte qu'Harry ne connaissait rien de ce qui faisait la société sorcière en dehors des murs de l'école.

Il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal.

§§§§§

Les conversations s'éteignirent alors que le Régent Potter faisait son entrée dans le hall du ministère encore en réparation à la suite de la « visite » de Voldemort. Il avait le visage fermé et son air peu avenant n'invitait pas à la conversation …

-Loki, un instant, interpella une voix.

… Sauf un.

-Dumbledore, salua froidement Loki.

-J'aimerai que nous discutions de votre absence pendant les derniers jours de l'année scolaire, sourit Albus.

-Parce que le certificat d'hospitalisation de l'Hôtel-Magie ne vous suffisait pas ? s'étonna faussement Loki

-St Mangouste était bien plus près pour vous faire soigner, commenta Albus.

-C'est vrai, concéda Loki. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en leurs compétences. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien à dire sur le lieu où je souhaite me faire soigner. Maintenant, même si vous ne me le permettez pas, je vais rejoindre mon siège.

-Avez-vous pu étudier les dossiers que je vous ai transmis ? insista Albus

Loki se retourna et toisa froidement le président de l'assemblée qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Autour d'eux, le volume avait drastiquement baissé.

-Je croyais que le fait que je vous les renvoie dans la foulée vous aurait fait comprendre que je ne souhaite nullement votre aide pour occuper le siège des Potter, siffla Loki. Vous êtes peut-être le directeur de Poudlard et moi professeur là-bas, cela ne veut pas dire que je doive vous obéir jusqu'à dans ma vie privée. Et même en tant que professeur, je m'opposerai à vous si vous mettez la vie des élèves en danger. Je ne veux pas de votre aide et je ne l'ai jamais demandé. La seule raison pour laquelle je devrai vous écouter serait que vous alliez dans le même sens des lignes de conduite de la famille Potter. Or, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais Loki … protesta Albus, faussement désolé mais avec une pointe d'agacement.

-En ces lieux, c'est Régent Potter, comme à Poudlard, c'est Professeur ou Maître Potter, corrigea sèchement Loki. Nous ne sommes pas intimes et nous ne sommes pas près de l'être. Le spectacle est désormais terminé.

Loki tourna des talons et entra dans l'hémicycle sous le silence lourd du hall, avant que les autres membres ne lui emboîtent le pas, laissant le président humilié.

Cela ne concernait pas le moins du monde Loki qui ne calculait personne.

Harry avait accepté de lui fournir le souvenir de toute la désastreuse soirée au ministère et il avait pu l'étudier à son aise pendant que le jeune homme le maudissait en étudiant les livres d'éducation Sang Pur. L'aîné des Potter avait ainsi pu y voir les ressemblances et les différences entre ce que lui-même avait pu vivre. Ce qui lui avait sauté aux yeux, c'était la manière dont Harry avait été attiré au ministère. Le message était obscur mais ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'aurait pu écrire Sirius. Il y avait deux solutions : soit c'était un faux et celui qui l'avait rédigé connaissait assez bien l'ancien prisonnier pour pouvoir imiter son style d'écriture … soit c'était un vrai et là, il fallait savoir ce qui avait attiré Sirius hors du manoir Black, et vite.

Dans tous les cas, Sirius avait été déclaré mort ce soir-là et avec sa disparition, le clan Black s'était retrouvé totalement gelé, puisque contrairement à ce qui se disait, il était encore l'héritier du clan. Pour trouver de nouveaux héritiers possibles, il fallait remonter à l'avant-dernier lord Black, Sirius II, et suivre son arbre généalogique par ses frères et sœurs, puisque la lignée d'Acturus II s'était éteinte avec la mort de Regulus II une dizaine d'années plus tôt et de son frère Sirius III au ministère quelques semaines auparavant. Lycoris et Regulus, les deux autres enfants d'Acturus II, avaient renoncé à leurs droits sur le clan Black en intégrant une autre famille Sang Pur par le mariage, idem pour les enfants d'Acturus Ier – Callidora ayant intégré le clan Longbottom, Charis le clan Croupton et Cedrella ayant été reniée pour avoir attentée à la vie de la lady Black de l'époque – et de Belvina Black épouse Beurk. Il ne restait donc que la descendance de son frère Cygnus, qui était l'arrière-grand-père de Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks et Narcissa Malfoy. Par cette branche, Draco Malfoy pouvait devenir le prochain lord Black mais aurait pu l'être Nymphadora Tonks si sa mère Andromeda n'avait pas été reniée. Toutefois, et il faudrait que Loki se le fasse confirmer, si on trouvait des descendants Sang Pur des autres enfants de Cygnus – Cassiopeia, Marius et Doréa – alors ces derniers étaient prioritaires par rapport au fils Malfoy. Sachant que Marius avait été renié car Cracmol, Cassiopeia ayant disparu pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald sans laisser de traces avec sa propre famille, ne restait plus que le descendant de Dorea qui s'avère être un certain Harry Potter, revendication possible renforcée par le lien de parrainage avec Sirius III. La généalogie du clan Black lui avait donné un sacré mal de tête et il ne s'en serait pas préoccupé si Ragnok ne lui avait pas signalé qu'Harry pouvait hériter de cette antique maison. Loki pressentait que cela devait pour cette raison que Dumbledore insistait pour imposer son aide. La tentaculaire famille Black, même réduite à sa portion la plus congrue ces dernières années, restait l'un des plus puissants clans de Grande Bretagne, même sans chef depuis une dizaine d'années. Avoir de l'influence sur son futur lord assurerait une place importante dans la politique actuelle. Mais il était hors de question pour Loki de laisser Dumbledore s'immiscer dans des affaires qui ne le concernait nullement, que ce soit celles des Potter comme celles des Black. De toute façon, la désignation du nouveau lord Black ne se posera que quand Harry et Draco atteindraient leur dix-septième anniversaire. Ce n'était pas pour autant que les tractations n'avaient pas déjà commencé, comme l'avaient démontré les actions de Dumbledore. Il devrait d'ailleurs en savoir plus sur les agissements de Malfoy père car il n'avait rien entendu dans ce sens.

Outre ce problème d'héritage, Loki devait composer avec les conséquences de la confirmation du retour de Voldemort. Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre de la magie après la destitution et l'emprisonnement de Cornelius Fudge, avait passé les dernières semaines à solliciter l'aide d'Harry pour redorer l'image du ministère. Son pupille n'était pas au courant mais ce n'était pas pour autant que l'aîné avait envoyé l'ancien auror sur les roses avec pertes et fracas et surtout, avait admiré sa ténacité à continuer à rechercher leur soutien – il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas également cherché celui de Dumbledore – notamment pour proposer à Harry un entraînement par ses meilleurs aurors.

Loki avait été particulièrement _vexé_ par cette proposition – à un tel point qu'il avait carrément montré les dents – car elle sous-entendait clairement qu'il n'était pas assez qualifié pour apprendre à son propre fils comment se défendre. Certes, pour se faire engager, il n'avait pas eu besoin de présenter son diplôme de maître de combat – même si ce n'était pas un secret – mais les hauts résultats que les élèves avaient obtenus aux BUSES comme aux ASPICS auraient dû l'avoir convaincu qu'il n'était pas un incapable pour transmettre ses connaissances.

Bref. Entre ça et les problèmes habituels depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette dimension, Loki avait envie de hurler.

La main de Mort se posa sur son épaule et il relâcha la pression qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir. Si l'Entité lui montrait son soutien, cela voulait dire que ses envies meurtrières avaient été perceptibles.

-D'accord, je me calme, murmura Loki.

Il respira un bon coup et remonta ses boucliers occlumens. Il savait qu'il devait avoir toute sa concentration pour contrer les plans farfelus au niveau politique de Dumbledore et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser malmener encore plus la Grande Bretagne sorcière pour sa propre gloire.

-Milords et miladies, la séance est ouverte !

§§§§§

Percy ayant accepté de les accueillir chez lui le temps qu'ils se retournent, Fred et Georges, leurs ASPICS en poche, avaient passé la première semaine après la fin des cours pour déposer les brevets de toutes leurs farces et attrapes. L'idée leur était venue quand, après en avoir confié quelques-unes à Harry pour qu'il puisse s'amuser avec, Loki Potter était venu les trouver. Il les avait félicités et leur avait conseillé, dans le cas où ils voudraient poursuivre dans cette voie, de vérifier le cadre légal de leur projet et de protéger leurs inventions des personnes malveillantes. Intrigués par ce conseil un peu décalé, il avait demandé des précisions à Percy qui leur avait révélé bien des choses concernant les inventions sorcières, dont le dépôt de brevet, largement copié des moldus. Il leur avait également fourni les procédures adéquates qu'on ne leur vole pas leurs idées et leur avait préconisé d'attendre qu'ils aient fini Poudlard pour se lancer dans une telle aventure. Les jumeaux avaient eu dans l'idée d'ouvrir leur magasin dès leur sortie d'école mais grâce à Percy, ils avaient compris qu'ils devaient faire les choses dans l'ordre pour que leur rêve se réalise et que ça ne les empêcherait pas de continuer d'inventer des farces.

Donc, ils avaient passé la première semaine à déposer les brevets de chacune de leurs farces, ajoutant le nom de Lee Jordan et celui d'Harry Potter quand il avait aidé à la conception l'une d'entre elles, surtout pour être équitable, même s'il s'agissait de leurs amis. Cela avait tellement intéressé les Langues de Plomb que même le directeur du département était venu en personne et leur avait demandé d'envisager un partenariat avec le département. Quand ils avaient raconté cela à Percy, celui-ci avait écarquillé des yeux car d'après ce qu'il savait, les contrats avec le département des Mystères étaient plus que prisés et c'était une chance qu'on le leur propose alors qu'ils sortaient à peine d'école.

Une fois leurs affaires terminées avec le département des Mystères, comme promis, Fred et Georges avaient rendu visite à la tante Muriel. Grâce aux ragots de l'école, ils étaient parfaitement au courant que Ginny et Ron devaient loger chez elle mais renseignements pris auprès de la matriarche, ces derniers préféraient rester enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives quand leur présence n'était pas expressément demandée. Agrémentant la pièce où ils se trouvaient de nombreux sorts d'intimité, tous les trois discutèrent de l'avenir des jumeaux. A cause des finances assez basses de la famille, il était clair que Muriel ne pouvait pas les aider financièrement à démarrer leur affaire mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas de contact pour leur permettre de bien le faire.

Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux s'ils n'avaient pas reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier les avait invités à intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix comme leurs parents mais comme ils se souvenaient de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec leur mère, ils ne tardèrent pas à lui renvoyer un refus clair et net. Les jumeaux voulaient aider dans la guerre qui se profilait, c'est vrai, mais comme leur mère l'avait parfaitement compris, ce serait quand ils le voudraient et à leurs conditions. De plus, ils n'avaient jamais apprécié la monstrueuse soufflante que le vieux sorcier leur avait donnée quand ils étaient allés chercher Harry directement chez lui dans la Ford Anglia familiale. Le directeur avait soutenu qu'ils auraient dû attendre qu'il leur permette d'aller chercher Harry avec leurs parents et leurs soupçons de maltraitance avaient été balayés comme des délires enfantins. Autant le dire, ils l'avaient eu en travers de la gorge. Alors s'ils devaient avancer dans la vie, Georges et Fred Weasley avaient bien l'intention qu'Albus Dumbledore ne puisse même pas y mettre le nez dedans.


	23. Remettre les choses à leur place

**_Remettre les choses à leur place_**

Mort avait décidé de discuter avec Loki et ce dernier avait accepté de réitérer le rituel leur permettant de se parler.

_-Harry va avoir seize ans,_ rappela Mort. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à cette époque ?_

-Dumbledore est venu me chercher chez les Dursley et avant de me déposer chez les Weasley, il m'a emmené avec lui pour que je convainque Horace Slughorn de reprendre le poste de professeur de potions pour que Severus Snape devienne le nouveau professeur de défense, répondit Loki. Mais comme je suis encore là et qu'il ne peut pas me virer, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

_-D'accord,_ fit Mort. _Quoi d'autre ?_

-Mon niveau en potions s'était amélioré grâce au livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, l'ancien manuel de potions de Severus Snape, réfléchit Loki. Dedans, j'y ai appris l'un des sorts qu'il a inventés, le sectumsempra, qui crée des plaies partout sur le corps. Je l'avais utilisé sur Draco Malfoy quand il avait voulu me lancer un doloris. D'ailleurs, c'est cette année que je me suis méfié de Malfoy mais le problème est réglé.

_-Comment ?_ s'étonna Mort

-Draco Malfoy a officiellement été invité à passer ses vacances de l'autre côté de la Manche, ricana Loki.

_-Et en réalité ?_ demanda Mort

-Il s'est évaporé en descendant du train, répondit Loki. Comme Snape n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, il doit savoir où il se trouve. J'espère simplement que les Malfoy se sont rendu compte qu'ils servaient un monstre et qu'ils ont agi en conséquence.

_-Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Mort

-Je me suis souvenu de ce qu'est devenu Malfoy tout au long de ma scolarité, révéla Loki. Il avait beau être un petit con, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir avec les valeurs faussées qu'on lui avait inculqué. En plus, il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois donc je pense qu'il n'est pas irrécupérable.

_-Tu veux donc également sauver l'héritier Malfoy,_ comprit Mort.

-Je veux permettre à cette génération de faire ses choix en leur âme et conscience, pas parce que leurs parents ou la société leur ordonne de choisir tel ou tel camp, décréta Loki. Je compte bien m'attaquer au mythe de Voldemort cette année.

_-Projet ambitieux,_ complimenta Mort.

-Peut-être un peu trop, avoua Loki. J'ai peur que certains rejoignent quand même ce fou.

_-Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde,_ rappela Mort.

-Mais tu sais qui dois mourir et quand, fit Loki.

_-Je pourrais, _hésita Mort. _Mais je n'utilise jamais cette facette de mon pouvoir et je ne l'accorderai jamais à mes Faucheuses. Je suis une Entité et si je commence à m'attacher, je ne préfère pas en connaître les conséquences. Tu es un cas à part, bien entendu, mais tu n'aurais pas ce pouvoir. Il est bien trop dangereux._

-Je comprends, soupira Loki.

_-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? _demanda Mort

-Ma priorité est de récupérer les derniers horcruxes, répondit Loki. Je cherche encore un moyen de convaincre les gobelins sans leur révéler leur existence pour la coupe. Au pire des cas, je peux attendre que soit désigné un héritier Black, que ce soit Harry ou le fils Malfoy, pour le médaillon.

_-C'est assez aléatoire,_ constata Mort.

-Je ne le cache pas, souffla Loki. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyens pour rendre Voldemort mortel. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je trouve une autre façon de détruire des horcruxes. J'ai pu récupérer tout ce que je pouvais sur le basilic mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller du venin pour ces abominations …

_-Il me semblait que tu avais détruit le diadème de Serdaigle avec un feudeymon,_ se souvint Mort.

-Que je n'ai pas lancé, rappela Loki. J'ai tellement eu de trucs à faire que je n'ai même pas étudié ce sort.

_-Tu as l'air épuisé,_ constata Mort.

-Je crois, soupira Loki. Entre la maîtrise de combat, les cours de défense à préparer, la régence du clan Potter, l'éducation Sang Pur et surtout, les soins et le bien-être d'Harry …

_-Prends des vacances, je suis sûr(e) que Vie serait d'accord avec moi, _proposa Mort. _Hors du pays de préférence._

-Je ne serais pas rassuré, surtout avec Dumbledore qui tente par tous les moyens de mettre la main sur le clan Potter, rechigna Loki.

_-Alors dans le monde moldu,_ insista Mort. _Même moi, il m'arrive de prendre des vacances !_

-Mais il y a trop de choses à faire ! protesta Loki. Voldemort et Dumbledore …

_-Ne vont pas disparaître,_ termina Mort. _Ils t'attendent de pied ferme pour que tu adhères de force leur camp. Si Chaos était là, il t'aurait dit que tu as su admirablement déjouer leurs prévisions et je suis entièrement d'accord. Surprends-les encore une fois en partant en vacances. Tu en as besoin et Harry aussi._

Loki soupira. Oui, il avait déjà pris des vacances mais c'était avec les Weasley et le spectre de Dumbledore flottait toujours autour de lui, ce qui ne lui avait jamais permis d'en profiter pleinement.

-Vous avez gagné, capitula Loki. Mais où aller pour être parfaitement en sécurité ?

_-Il me semblait pourtant que Chaos t'avait fourni assez de matière pour parer à toutes les éventualités, non ?_ ricana Mort

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

§§§§§

Hermione appréciait beaucoup ses vacances en France.

Dès qu'elle avait posé les pieds sur le quai de la gare à Londres, ses parents avaient pris un taxi pour directement prendre l'avion pour la France, sans pouvoir laisser la possibilité à Dumbledore de les manipuler pour qu'elle retourne au QG de l'Ordre. Dans la maison d'hôtes près de Lyon où les Granger avaient leurs habitudes, la famille avait discuté de leurs projets d'avenir. Helen et John craignaient beaucoup que le directeur de l'école de leur fille revienne pour les soumettre à nouveau et étaient de plus en plus tenté de quitter la Grande Bretagne pour d'autres horizons plus favorables. Hermione, quant à elle, ne comptait pas abandonner Harry dans cette lutte contre Voldemort mais également contre Dumbledore. Le couple avait des craintes au sujet de cette voie qu'ils trouvaient dangereuse mais ils connaissaient leur fille et savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de ses convictions. Ils avaient profité de ces vacances pour parler à cœur ouvert, d'autant plus que la jeune fille allait atteindre en septembre prochain sa majorité sorcière et deviendra également légalement émancipée aux yeux des moldus, puisque la famille avait entamé la procédure quand Hermione avait fait des recherches sur cette majorité à dix-sept ans. En effet, elle avait découvert que sa majorité sorcière ne valait rien si elle n'était pas majeure aux yeux des lois de son monde de naissance, une subtilité qui avait soigneusement été dissimulée à tous les élèves qui avaient un pied dans chaque monde. Pire, en consultant le grimoire que lui avait indiqué Théo Nott, elle avait découvert que tant qu'elle ne serait pas majeure dans les deux mondes, elle resterait sous la responsabilité magique de son directeur d'école si elle était encore scolarisée mais heureusement, pas de son employeur. Et pour cause, tant qu'elle n'était pas pleinement majeure, elle n'avait aucun droit d'avoir un emploi rémunéré et si c'était le cas – avec l'accord de son responsable magique – son salaire serait reversé à son responsable magique qui pouvait ou non le lui restituer quand elle serait majeure … Elle l'avait eu en travers de la gorge. D'où la demande d'émancipation côté moldu.

Hermione, Helen et John avaient également discuté d'un exil outre-Manche voire outre-Atlantique. La guerre contre Voldemort venait de se déclarer officiellement et quelques mois plus tôt, Loki Potter avait clairement prouvé que les forces de l'ordre n'étaient pas préparées à ce qu'ils allaient affronter. Dans les journaux moldus, on parlait déjà de la recrudescence d'accidents fortuits qui avaient fait de nombreux morts et détruit des zones entières – pour cacher les massacres de villages moldus – ainsi que des agressions mortelles ou, dans le meilleur des cas, avaient rendus folles les victimes. Le Royaume-Uni était en train de sombrer dans la psychose et sans leur fille attachée à ses amis, ils auraient déménagé après sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Hermione avait laissé ses parents faire une soirée en amoureux pour rejoindre la communauté magique de la ville de Lyon et assister à un spectacle. Devenue paranoïaque depuis les fêtes de fin d'année, elle avait changé sensiblement son apparence pour qu'on ne l'identifie pas comme étant Hermione Granger et s'était présentée aux quelques amis qu'elle s'était fait sur place sous le nom d'Harmonie Gange qui l'avaient invité à assister au spectacle. Avec eux, elle avait pris conscience du gouffre qui séparait la Grande Bretagne sorcière du reste du continent car ce n'était pas à Londres qu'on verrait des vampires ou des vélanes côtoyer librement des sorciers.

_Flash-Back _

_-Une vélane ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle et très attirante. _

_-On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu en vois une, s'éclaffa Laura. _

_-Disons qu'elles se font très discrètes chez moi, rougit Hermione. En fait, on ne montre que ce qui est purement sorcier._

_-Comme en Grande Bretagne sorcière ? renifla Christophe. Ce pays court droit dans le mur !_

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Hermione _

_-Je peux comprendre que les Sang Pur veuillent garder leurs privilèges, concéda Christophe. Mais faire l'amalgame entre ça et la pureté du sang ? Ça a été prouvé depuis très longtemps que la consanguinité apportait l'appauvrissement de la magie mais comme ils sont tellement fiers de leur sang « pur », ils ne se rendent pas compte que leur niveau moyen de magie descend de plus en plus. _

_-Tu oublies que c'est le « vainqueur » de Grindelwald qui leur souffle que les Sang Pur pratiquent la pureté du sang, renifla Anna. Incapable de penser par eux-mêmes !_

_-Pourquoi tu dis cela ? fit Hermione, particulièrement surprise_

_En effet, c'était ce qui courrait le plus sur les Sang Pur. Avaient-ils été trompés ?_

_-Dans le reste du monde, les Sang Pur recherchent des mariages avec d'autres Sang Pur car ils savent qu'ils respecteront leur héritage magique et surtout, le fait qu'ils possèdent le sang de d'autres êtres magiques, expliqua Laura. Quand ils veulent expliquer leur démarche en Grande Bretagne, ce Dumbledore censure leurs paroles pour les remplacer par ses amalgames et sous-entendus extrêmement dangereux. En plus, il rejette les autres êtres magiques en votant toujours plus de lois pour les interdire sur le sol britannique sous l'excuse qu'ils seraient dangereux et incontrôlables. C'est le cas aussi des sorciers et pourtant, leur stupidité naturelle n'est pas une raison de les brimer ouvertement. _

_-En plus, ajouta Christophe, sa tendance à marteler que les sorciers sont supérieurs à tous les autres êtres magiques a pour conséquence que la Magie n'est plus renouvelée sur l'archipel, ce qui explique le nombre toujours croissant de cracmols dans les familles sorcières et celui exponentiel des nés de moldus. Mais bien sûr, si Dumbledore ne s'inquiète pas dans le bon sens, personne ne va s'alarmer. _

_-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer les Britanniques, constata lentement Hermione. _

_-Pour avoir voyagé dans différentes communautés magiques à travers le monde, je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont méprisés par la majorité du monde magique, assura Anna. Poudlard a peut-être été l'une des plus grandes écoles du monde mais c'était surtout parce c'était l'une des seules à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle est en bas du classement mondial parce qu'elle a abandonné tout effort physique et elle a réduit ce même programme au strict minimum, ce qui fait que leurs diplômes ne sont valables que dans leur pays à cause de leur niveau extrêmement bas. Les apprentissages sont tellement restrictifs que les maîtres qui daignent s'installer dans le pays ne peuvent transmettre qu'une fraction de leur savoir. _

_-Personnellement, ce qui me fait le plus rire, c'est leur Survivant, ricana Christophe._

_Hermione se raidit. Harry était quand même son meilleur ami !_

_-J'avoue, rit Laura. Un meurtrier entre dans une maison sorcière, tue les parents mais disparait en tentant de tuer un bébé de quinze mois et Dumbledore assure qu'il a survécu au sort de mort ? A moins d'avoir été présent dans la pièce, c'est impossible d'avancer ça. Partout dans le monde, on est certain que c'est une protection des parents Potter couplée avec la magie familiale qui a protégé le bébé. Un enfant, même surpuissant, ne peut pas survivre seul face à un tel sort. Mais comme c'est l'explication de Dumbledore, tous les Britanniques le croient sans remettre en question sa parole ! Et si on se fie à ce qui se raconte en ce moment, c'est un gosse de seize ans qui va devoir se débarrasser d'un sorcier du triple de son âge tout seul !_

_Hermione tressaillit. Il était vrai que quand elle avait entendu l'histoire pour la première fois, elle avait douté mais une fois à Poudlard, elle avait pris l'explication de Dumbledore pour argent comptant et ne l'avait jamais remise en cause, jusqu'à penser qu'Harry devrait faire partie intégrante de la solution pour en finir avec Voldemort. A tort, visiblement. Il serait bon de chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était exactement passé cette nuit-là … et pourquoi Dumbledore avait instauré le mythe du Survivant. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois que ses nouveaux amis et elle discutèrent de ce qui se passait en Grande Bretagne. La brune ouvrait alors grand ses oreilles et en apprenait toujours plus sur la vision que projetait son pays d'origine. Assez abasourdie, elle avait donc profité de son voyage dans le pays de Molière pour se fournir d'un nombre impressionnant d'objets comme d'informations qui avaient été interdits chez elle parce que le matériau de base, la fabrication ou l'origine étaient jugés illégaux voire « inappropriés » par les instances en présence. Consciente qu'Harry ne pourrait s'en sortir seul, Hermione avait écumé toutes les librairies pour trouver des grimoires d'initiation à toutes les magies possibles et à leur portée. Elle avait ensorcelé toutes ses trouvailles pour qu'elles soient plus légères que des plumes et aussi petites qu'un bouton et avait bien l'intention de se faire inviter de nouveau aux Abysses pour discuter avec son ami de ce qu'elle avait appris durant ses vacances.

Mais avant cela, elle devait avoir une nouvelle discussion avec ses parents.

§§§§§

Amélia Bones avait une nouvelle fois rejoint Laurent Xeon pour discuter.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il ne voulait le faire croire, tous les deux élaboraient des plans pour le contrer sur le maximum de domaines possible. Ils n'étaient pas inquiétés en politique puisque Loki Potter se faisait un plaisir de saboter toutes ses tentatives, il était actuellement destitué de son poste de directeur de Poudlard – l'audience réclamée par Dolores Ombrage et confortée par Amelia avait dû être reculée à cause des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au ministère – et point le plus important, Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'était plus sous sa coupe. Ils étaient également conscients qu'ils devaient composer avec Voldemort mais heureusement, le propre espion du département des Mystères leur fournissait des informations plus que précieuses.

-Si seulement on pouvait former des aurors d'élite, soupira Amélia.

-Tu crains que Voldemort les tue tous ? demanda Laurent

-Pas que, répondit Amelia. Dumbledore mettra sûrement son nez dans ce que devront apprendre ces aurors et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ce vieux fou a une vision très faussée de ce qui est « bien » et ce qui est « mal », sans oublier sa séparation arbitraire entre la magie « blanche » et la magie « noire ».

-C'est vrai, concéda Laurent. Il faudrait trouver une solution pour qu'ils ne sachent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le terrain.

-Une salle temporelle serait l'idéal pour l'effet de surprise, songea Amelia.

-En construire une prendrait des années, déclara Laurent. Mais il y aurait peut-être une solution.

-Laquelle ? demanda Amelia

-Je ne t'ai rien dit mais il y en a une dans le département, répondit Laurent. On l'utilise pour préparer les Langues de Plomb pour certaines missions. Si tu sélectionnes une force de frappe dont tu es sûre des membres et des formateurs qualifiés, je prépare un contrat magique en béton et tu pourras l'utiliser.

-Il y a une limite ? s'enthousiasma Amelia

-Le maximum qu'on ait tenté c'est une heure équivalant à un mois, répondit Laurent en jetant déjà l'ébauche d'un contrat.

Le sorcier s'arrêta.

-C'est bien beau mais qu'est-ce qu'ils apprendraient exactement ? demanda Laurent

-Déjà, les bases avant que Fudge et Dumbledore n'y aient mis leur nez, renifla Amelia. Ensuite …

Elle sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et le déposa délicatement sur le bureau.

-Ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur, constata Laurent. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Si j'y arrive, le nouveau programme des aurors, répondit Amelia.

-Puis-je ? demanda Laurent

-Vas-y, accepta Amelia.

Il s'empara du dossier et le parcourut rapidement.

-Tu as entièrement revu le programme des aurors ainsi que les connaissances minimums qu'ils doivent avoir tout au long de leur carrière, constata Laurent. Tu veux même instaurer un suivi psychologique régulier et un interrogatoire aléatoire pour vérifier leurs allégeances.

-La guerre contre Voldemort a montré les limites dans beaucoup de domaines, rappela Amelia. Fudge a toujours refusé car il n'aurait pas été payé pour mettre en place ces nouvelles mesures et surtout, la corruption serait plus compliquée à mettre en place. J'avais espéré que dès qu'il ne serait plus là …

-Mais maintenant, Dumbledore montre son vrai visage et Voldemort est de retour, termina Laurent. Le peu que je vois me fait dire que ce projet est excellent. J'adorerai apporter ma contribution.

-J'en serai ravie, sourit Amelia. Mais il faut se débarrasser des points gênants avant de mettre ça en place.

-Tu sélectionnes tes aurors, je prépare les lieux, proposa Laurent.

-Tu vas me trouver utopiste mais est-ce que tu penses qu'il faudrait préparer Harry Potter à la guerre ? souffla Amelia. Je sais que Dumbledore avait l'intention de l'entraîner cet été.

-Sans l'accord de son garant magique j'imagine, ricana Laurent. Il faudrait en discuter avec Loki Potter avant toute chose mais si on doit le faire, il ne faudrait pas le faire à la manière de Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire le crier sur tous les toits sans en avoir l'air, comme tout ce cirque avec la prophétie entre Voldemort et Harry Potter.

-Je te laisse ce plaisir, fit Amelia.

§§§§§

-Merci, sourit Harry. C'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Ça va autant te servir qu'à moi, précisa Loki. Tu ne me tomberas plus dessus lorsqu'on transplanera ensemble.

Pour toute réponse, Harry éclata de rire.

Après son mois de punition, Loki avait emmené Harry chez les druides pour vérifier que l'horcruxe n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir avant de le traîner en France pour qu'il passe son permis de transplanage dans la plus grande discrétion. Le programme de l'anniversaire de son protégé était loin d'être terminé. Ils avaient l'intention de faire une visite à Gringotts pour faire un point sur les affaires des Potter puis ils se rendraient chez les Longbottom à Paris pour une fête surprise. Le principal concerné n'était pas au courant.

Tandis qu'ils faisaient un tour dans le vingt-et-un arrondissement de Paris – la zone magique de la capitale française – et qu'Harry explorait avec délice un magasin de quidditch, Loki laissait ses pensées vagabonder. La punition d'Harry avait suivi un double objectif : c'était certes la conséquence de sa petite expédition au ministère mais c'était surtout pour couper l'herbe sous les pieds de Dumbledore. Molly et Sirius l'avaient prévenu des _délicats_ projets du directeur et en réponse, Loki avait virtuellement enfermé son fils aux Abysses ce qui avait empêché le projet de kidnapping d'Harry quand il rendrait visite à Ginny et Ron chez Muriel Weasley. Loki avait été un peu surpris de l'invitation des deux plus jeunes Weasley – il avait lu sans scrupule la lettre et avait noté que l'accord de la propriétaire des lieux n'avait été mentionné nulle part, une faute grave quand on savait qu'ils logeaient chez la matriarche de leur famille – mais encore plus de savoir que le rendez-vous serait devant la Demeure Weasley, donc en dehors des protections du domaine. Imaginer que le jeune homme ne mettrait même pas un seul pied dans la demeure pour être emmené autre part n'était pas délirant et en tant que Régent Potter – mais surtout pour faire chier les deux belettes – il avait demandé confirmation de l'invitation. Il ne doutait pas que les deux rouquins avaient eu une soufflante de la part de Muriel après que cette dernière ait envoyé une réponse où elle indiquait que ladite invitation était une erreur des enfants. Snape lui avait également avoué que Dumbledore avait été de très mauvaise humeur depuis.

-Harry ? Ça te dit, une glace ? demanda Loki

-Je veux bien, sourit Harry.

Ils s'installèrent dans une alcôve que l'aîné protégea soigneusement puis, après que leurs commandes aient été déposées sur la table, il prit la parole.

-Maintenant que ta punition est terminée … sourit machiavéliquement Loki.

Harry commenta par un grognement.

-Donc, nous allons organiser le reste des vacances, termina Loki. Tout d'abord, tu vas reprendre les cours d'occlumencie.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. J'ai de bonnes barrières, non ?

-Pour garder le contrôle de tes émotions, oui, confirma Loki. Mais je te rappelle que Dumbledore n'est pas exactement pour te laisser vivre ta vie sans pouvoir mettre son nez dedans et Voldemort a décidé que tu serais l'ennemi qu'il abattra de ses propres mains. L'occlumencie a beaucoup d'applications et il serait vraiment absurde de ne pas les étudier.

-Je comprends le principe, soupira Harry.

-D'autant plus que ça entraînera ta mémoire et ta magie, ajouta Loki en souriant.

-Si en plus tu me prends par les sentiments, bougonna Harry. Je continue avec le professeur Snape ?

-Tant qu'il ne t'aura pas écorché vif, oui, confirma Loki. Mais nous allons également t'initier à certaines magies occultes.

Harry se garda bien de s'insurger d'avoir des cours de magie « noire ». Dès les premiers jours aux Abysses, Loki et lui avaient eu des discussions enflammées concernant les grimoires que l'aîné lui avait laissés pour se divertir et ce dernier lui avait asséné qu'il n'y avait pas que la magie « blanche » et la magie « noire » mais une multitude de magies différentes et seule les intentions les « teintaient ». Les jours suivants avaient confirmé cela et depuis, le petit brun ne remettait plus en cause ce fait.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Harry

-Malédictions, défense et attaque, récita Loki. Magie du sang si on avance bien.

-Magie du sang ? s'étonna Harry

-C'est très puissant mais comme cela demande un sacrifice, surtout de sang, alors c'est mal vu en Grande Bretagne, expliqua Loki. De toute façon, je pense qu'on commencera ça que l'année prochaine, il y a assez à faire avec le reste. Tu vas également avoir une application pratique de l'étiquette Sang Pur.

-Sérieux ? grimaça Harry

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Loki. L'année prochaine, tu seras officiellement lord Potter et même s'il y aura une certaine tolérance, les Sang Pur s'attendront que tu en saches un minimum en te libérant de l'emprise de Dumbledore. Aller dans leur sens est le meilleur moyen pour qu'on te laisse tranquille.

-C'est obligé ? fit Harry

-Vu le bal fastueux que je suis en train de préparer avec Augusta Longbottom, plutôt deux fois qu'une, déclara Loki. Ça ferait tâche que tu t'emmêles les pieds dans ta robe lors de ta présentation officielle.

-T'as gagné, soupira Harry. Quoi d'autre ?

-Pour le prochain mois, je trouve que c'est pas mal, sourit Loki. Des suggestions ?

-Je pourrais enfin aller voir mes amis ? demanda Harry

-Ça peut se négocier, sourit machiavéliquement Loki. Tu es prêt à faire quoi ?

Harry plissa le regard. Depuis qu'il était sous la garde de Loki, il avait développé son côté Serpentard ou plutôt, avait réactivé son instinct de survie brutalement endormi quand il était arrivé à Poudlard.

-Quoi que je propose, je vais me faire avoir, c'est ça ? comprit rapidement Harry

-Tu vois quand tu veux, ricana Loki.


	24. Rentrée scolaire sur fond de guerre

**_Note de l'auteur_****_**:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
J'espère que vous vous portez bien en cette période particulière. Nos habitudes ont toutes été radicalement changées et je pense, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.  
J'aimerai tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent semaine après semaine mes publications. Même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, je vous en remercie. Cela fait chaud au coeur de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié par ses lecteurs. Encore merci et je croise les doigts pour continuer à vous captiver aussi longtemps que possible.  
Par ailleurs, je vous annonce prochainement la publication d'une courte fiction à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Elle est entièrement écrite et quasiment corrigée mais je dois me décider si je la publie d'un bloc de 15 000 mots ou si je la découpe en plusieurs parties. Vous serez de toutes les façons très vite au courant.  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !  
Gros bisous  
Crystal of Shadow**_**

* * *

**_Rentrée scolaire sur fond de guerre_**

Minerva McGonagall était encore assez agacée d'avoir dû raccourcir ses vacances pour assister à la réunion de pré rentrée. Certes, ce n'était que de trois jours mais cela restait quand même trois jours en moins pour se reposer avant de supporter des gamins braillards pendant dix mois.

-Merci d'être venus aussi vite, fit Albus avec un sourire crispé.

La suspension d'Albus Dumbledore avait été annulée après qu'il ait convaincu la commission réunie par Dolores Ombrage que les recrutements de Sybille Trelawney et de Rubeus Hagrid répondaient à des besoins d'éducation essentiels pour les élèves. Quand le directeur avait résumé ce qu'il avait dû y dire, tous les professeurs sans exception avaient haussé les sourcils d'incrédulité. Depuis qu'ils étaient en place, les deux matières avaient déploré un nombre trop important d'échecs aux examens et le pire, c'était que Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour corriger le tir. Heureusement, la commission avait validé la décision de renvoyer les deux professeurs après avoir évalué leurs compétences respectives. L'enquête sur Hagrid avait très vite tourné court quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait même pas dépassé sa troisième année de scolarité à Poudlard et après avoir retrouvé les rares élèves qui avaient obtenu leur BUSES et / ou leur ASPIC en divination, la commission avait confirmé celui de Trelawney quand elle avait appris que lesdits élèves avaient développé leur don avant voire après être allé à Poudlard.

Deux postes étaient donc à pourvoir et ça aurait dû être le travail du directeur de chercher à les combler. Heureusement, la commission, de concert avec le conseil d'administration de l'école, s'en étaient chargés et autour de la table se trouvaient les nouveaux ajouts de l'équipe enseignante.

Lorelei Kerridan avait immédiatement proposé sa candidature alors que l'encre de la liste d'émargement de la commission n'avait même pas fini de sécher. Tous avaient été sceptiques de voir l'une des plus célèbres juristes du monde magique vouloir le poste de professeur de divination mais quand elle avait présenté son accréditation des Gardes du Temps, tous avaient compris qu'elle serait plus que qualifiée pour rendre ses lettres de noblesse à cette matière si longtemps malmenée.

Charlie Weasley avait accepté de prendre une année sabbatique pour enseigner sa passion. Ceux qui l'avaient eu en tant qu'élève savaient que ça avait dû être un déchirement pour le roux d'abandonner ces immenses reptiles pour revenir en Grande Bretagne, même s'il adorait son ancienne école.

-Je vais commencer par vous présenter nos nouveaux professeurs, fit Albus. Mademoiselle Lorelei Kerridan va enseigner la divination et monsieur Charles Weasley les soins aux créatures magiques.

Les salutations fusèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce et chacun se présenta.

-Passons à la nouvelle année scolaire, fit Albus. A la suite des évènements survenus au début de l'année, il semblerait que le fonctionnement de cette école ait quelque peu … changé.

Un sourire malicieux orna les lèvres des professeurs qui savaient de quoi il parlait. En verrouillant leurs salles de classe à Dolores Ombrage, ils s'étaient libérés du programme imposé par le ministère et ils avaient continué après son départ « volontaire », ce qui avait garanti les excellents résultats aux examens de cette année.

-Le programme en place avant l'arrivée de mademoiselle Ombrage a déjà fait ses preuves et je pense … commença Albus avant de s'arrêter.

Le vieux sorcier sentit immédiatement l'hostilité dirigée contre lui, à un tel point qu'il eut peur pour sa personne.

-Je pense … reprit Albus.

-Vous pensez quoi exactement, Albus ? demanda froidement Minerva. Que nous allions revenir bien gentiment au système qui a démontré ses limites il y a des dizaines d'années ? Que nous allions redescendre au classement médiocre que nous avions avant cette année sans broncher parce que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine du meilleur niveau de nos élèves ? Allez-y, Albus, dites-nous ce que vous comptez faire.

Le sourire de papy gâteau s'estompa au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les visages fermés de chaque professeur et fit l'erreur de terminer par Loki Potter qui le mettait ouvertement au défi de mettre son projet à exécution. Nul doute que s'il imposait qu'on en revienne à ce qui se faisait avant, il aurait une mutinerie des professeurs sur les bras, au bas mot.

-Nous pouvons instaurer un nouveau programme scolaire, proposa Charlie, ne comprenant pas l'entièreté du problème.

-Changer les programmes scolaires demande du temps … protesta Albus.

-C'est curieux, flûta Filius. Ombrage ne semblait pas en avoir besoin pour mettre l'école à feu et à sang cette année.

-Cela doit être fait avec précaution … tenta Albus.

-Encore une fois, Ombrage ne semble pas avoir pensé la même chose que vous quand elle l'a fait, susurra Sélène.

-Allez-y, Albus, continuez à nous opposer des arguments douteux pour ne pas réformer officiellement les programmes scolaires parce que votre ego est froissé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, gronda Minerva.

Albus accepta enfin la menace pour ce qu'elle était et dut prendre une décision.

-Les programmes doivent être prêts pour la rentrée et les examinateurs devront impérativement les valider avant de … soupira Albus.

D'un seul geste, tous les professeurs déposèrent chacun un dossier sur la table, même Lorelei et Charlie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Albus, soupçonneux

-Les programmes scolaires que nous avons revisité, répondit Minerva. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à les apporter chez les examinateurs et je pense que quinze jours seront amplement suffisants pour qu'ils les confirment et qu'ils soient mis en place pour la rentrée.

Battu à plates coutures, Albus fit venir à lui les différents dossiers, les réduit et les glissa dans sa poche. Minerva ne lui précisa pas qu'ils avaient tous été ensorcelés pour qu'aucune modification ne soit possible, ce que ne manquerait pas de faire le directeur pour pouvoir y mettre sa patte. Mieux valait qu'il le découvre tout seul et s'il voulait passer outre … elle lui laissait également le plaisir de le découvrir.

-Passons à la suite, fit Albus. Avec le retour de Voldemort, des précautions doivent être prises pour la sécurité des élèves. Nous ne pouvons pas demander aux aurors de venir à Pré-au-Lard à chaque sortie et nous sommes trop peu pour être efficaces donc je pense qu'il faudrait suspendre les sorties au village.

-Quand on a fait cela pendant la dernière guerre, on a noté une augmentation exponentielle de crises de nerfs, de tension, de bagarres et de dépressions, siffla Pomona. Hors de question de recommencer.

-Vous tenez tellement à réitérer les erreurs du passé ? asséna Minerva

Albus sursauta, visiblement exaspéré.

-Je veux que les personnes sous ma responsabilité soient en sécurité, argumenta Albus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent subtilement vers Loki Potter mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Le sujet Harry Potter, même un an après, restait extrêmement sensible.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, concéda Pomona, mais cela passe également par leur bien-être psychologique et rester enfermé dans le château pendant des semaines ne serait pas en leur faveur. Et quand les parents vont l'apprendre, je crains qu'ils ne décident de retirer définitivement leurs enfants.

-Très bien, capitula Albus, les sorties seront maintenues. Mais il faudra trouver un moyen de renforcer leur sécurité.

-Pourquoi ne pas y réfléchir chacun de notre côté pour ensuite mettre nos idées en commun ? proposa Filius. La prochaine sortie n'a pas lieu avant plusieurs semaines.

Les murmures d'assentiment firent comprendre à Albus qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

-D'accord, fit Albus.

La réunion se poursuivit où plusieurs projets du directeur furent efficacement contrés par les professeurs puis ces derniers purent enfin rejoindre leurs quartiers.

§§§§§

Voldemort regardait ses mangemorts rentrer d'un énième raid. Depuis qu'il avait dû se révéler au ministère en juin dernier, il avait décidé d'instaurer son règne immédiatement en terrorisant moldus comme sorciers. Pour cela, il était bien aidé par le temps de réponse catastrophique des aurors ainsi que leurs capacités en combat médiocres.

Malheureusement, il devait composer avec l'absence de certains de ses mangemorts, capturés lors de cette fameuse effraction du ministère, notamment Lucius Malfoy. Comme il avait été pris en flagrant délit par Amelia Bones en personne, le blond n'avait pas pu la convaincre de son innocence et s'était retrouvé avec Augustus Rookwood et trois autres mangemorts à Azkaban. Malfoy était utile pour son influence sur le ministère mais il était clair qu'avec la nomination de Rufus Scrimgeour, la corruption serait bien plus compliquée. En revanche, celle de Rookwood était plus problématique car sans lui, il ne pourrait plus savoir ce qui se passait dans le département des Mystères et surtout, comment les langues de plomb avaient pris la bataille qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt.

Malheureusement, si Voldemort ne pouvait pas compter sur ses mangemorts les plus importants qui avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban, il ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur le reste de ses mangemorts d'élite. En effet, la plupart avait été emprisonné peu après sa disparition à Godric's Hollow et leur séjour n'avait pas eu d'effets bénéfiques sur leurs corps comme sur leurs esprits. L'exemple le plus flagrant restait celui de Bellatrix Lestrange qui, à la base, n'avait jamais été stable, mais après qu'il l'ait libéré de prison, elle ne prenait son plaisir qu'en torturant les autres, peu importe que ce soient ses propres collègues, tout comme Alecto et Amycus Carrow, jumeaux Sang Pur et serviteurs de la première heure.

Dans tous les cas, ses mangemorts les plus importants ne pourraient pas aider à renflouer ses troupes et c'était de cela dont il avait besoin. Le problème s'était déjà présenté lors de son retour mais maintenant que c'était officiel, cela devenait urgent. Certes, il avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil sur les enfants de ses actuels mangemorts qui avaient été élevés selon les convictions qu'il prônait mais beaucoup avaient eu les leurs après sa disparition, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient encore mineurs à ce jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre qu'ils atteignent dix-sept ans : il avait besoin de combattants maintenant pour sa prise de pouvoir.

Voldemort grogna. Même cela était compromis. Quand il avait observé la famille Malfoy, il avait tout de suite compris qu'en la soumettant, il s'assurait le soutien d'une grande partie des familles sombres. A ses débuts, Abraxas Malfoy était extrêmement influent dans la Grande Bretagne sorcière et Lucius avait à peu près repris le flambeau. Il avait donc pensé que Draco en ferait de même sous ses ordres. L'échec au ministère de la magie avait bouleversé pas mal de chose et l'emprisonnement du patriarche blond n'avait pas arrangé ses affaires. Voldemort avait donc prévu que Draco reprenne la place de son père, en tant que chef de la nouvelle génération de mangemorts.

Seulement voilà, Draco était bien présent dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres mais personne n'avait pu certifier qu'il avait quitté le quai neuf trois quarts. Pire, le manoir Malfoy avait disparu des radars et Narcissa Malfoy ne faisait plus parler d'elle.

Voldemort avait été furieux de découvrir qu'il ne savait plus où se trouvait le manoir Malfoy. Une année dans la ruine qu'était le manoir Riddle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui fallait un lieu de vie à la mesure de ses prétentions et très vite, il était apparu que seul le manoir Malfoy correspondait à ses aspirations. Mais sans les propriétaires des lieux, impossible d'y accéder et ça le mettait de très mauvaise humeur.

-QUEUDVER ! rugit Voldemort

Le sorcier appelé se précipita au pied du trône.

-Oui, maître ? veule Peter

Voldemort jeta un regard dégouté à l'animagus. Même s'il lui avait servi sur un plateau d'argent la famille Potter – pas que James et Lily mais également les parents de ce dernier et la plupart de ses alliés – Peter Pettigrow était très loin des standards minimaux de ses mangemorts, il n'était bon qu'à l'espionnage, et encore. Il ne savait pas se battre, il tremblait dès qu'il élevait la voix et surtout, incitait ses mangemorts les plus faibles d'esprit à se battre entre eux, surtout quand l'un des adversaires lui avait fait du tort. Un opportuniste de premier ordre, donc inutile pour sa cause mais dont il avait eu besoin quand il avait fallu reprendre un corps à sa mesure. Malheureusement, Pettigrow – il avait dû l'appeler par son surnom pour que les espions de Dumbledore ne se rendent pas compte de sa véritable allégeance – détenait bon nombre de ses secrets, y compris ses faiblesses, donc il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Mais franchement, il s'en serait bien passé !

-Qu'as-tu appris au ministère ? ordonna Voldemort

Peter se replia sur lui-même avant de faire son rapport qui lui valut une séance de doloris à cause des mauvaises nouvelles qu'il lui apportait. Comme Augustus Rookwood le lui avait glissé avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter, le département des Mystères avait activé de nombreuses protections ce qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer sans autorisation. Pire, il semblait que certaines pièces du département de la justice magique bénéfice des mêmes protections. Sans Lucius à ses côtés et Fudge au poste de ministre, Voldemort ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que ces protections soient abaissées et il fallait ajouter que les personnes qui y avaient accès ne faisaient pas partie de ses rangs ou même n'étaient pas des sympathisants à sa cause. A son plus grand agacement, le ministère devenait lentement et sûrement une place forte où il n'avait pas ses entrées. Sa seule consolation était que Dumbledore ne les avait pas non plus.

Chassant rapidement ses derniers mangemorts de la pièce, Voldemort se retira dans son bureau pour mettre au point les prochaines attaques et qui sait, un plan parfait pour déstabiliser le monde sorcier et prendre le pouvoir.

§§§§§

-Tu veux dire, une malédiction de magie blanche ? s'étonna Harry

-Je croyais que le professeur Potter t'avait appris qu'il n'y avait ni magie blanche, ni magie noire ? rit Théo. Oui, il existe des malédictions qui ne sont pas destinées à faire du mal. On les nomme les Vœux.

-C'est … étonnant, lâcha Harry. Pourquoi on ne connait pas la différence ?

-Parce que ça inciterait les sorciers à s'intéresser à ce pan de la magie que le ministère ne pourrait contrôler, répondit simplement Théo.

Après sa punition, Harry avait passé quelques jours chez Neville à Paris pour fêter leurs anniversaires et visiter plus en profondeur la zone magique parisienne. Comme convenu, son frère de cœur avait invité certains de leurs camarades pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance sans la pression de Poudlard. Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry se rapprocha de Théo Nott qui se fit un plaisir de l'initier aux magies les plus méconnues qui avaient fait la réputation des familles sorcières britanniques mais qui avaient petit à petit été interdit parce que Dumbledore les estimait trop dangereuses … et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même les maîtriser car il n'avait pas le bon état d'esprit.

Cet échange de connaissance avait permis au golden boy d'avoir une nouvelle vision des Serpentards et par extension, des Sang Pur. Théo lui avait expliqué que Dumbledore les diabolisait dès que les élèves entraient à Poudlard pour qu'ils aient le moins de pouvoirs possible et qu'on lui fasse immédiatement confiance mais il ne comprenait pas que ses efforts étaient réduits à néant dès que lesdits élèves quittaient la protection de l'école pour affronter le monde réel qui n'était pas du tout comme le voulait le directeur. Ils découvraient alors la véritable importance des Sang Pur et n'ayant pas su se faire les liens nécessaires pendant leur scolarité pour tirer leur épingle du jeu, ils finissaient par faire un travail où ils étaient sous-employés voire quittaient le pays. Le brun avait également appris que seuls les Sang Pur, les nés de sorciers et les sang mêlés ayant grandi dans le monde sorcier restaient en Grande Bretagne car ils savaient quels métiers leur étaient ouverts mais les nés de moldus, supérieurs en nombre, quittaient bien souvent le monde magique car jamais employés à la hauteur de leurs faibles compétences et n'ayant pas le bon état d'esprit pour travailler sereinement avec les autres êtres magiques.

Hermione, Harry, Neville et Théo étaient plongés dans une grande conversation quand Loki était venu récupérer son pupille. Le brun avait cru qu'il allait l'empêcher de fréquenter un Serpentard mais l'aîné l'avait détrompé en lui rappelant qu'il ne considérait pas qu'une maison faisait une personne et surtout, qu'il ne s'appelait pas Albus Dumbledore, merci.

L'escapade parisienne terminée, les Potter avaient fait un saut en Grande Bretagne pour rappeler leur existence. Loki en avait profité pour emmener par surprise Harry au Magenmagot, ce qui n'avait pas été au goût de certains.

_Flash-Back_

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mon garçon, fit Albus Dumbledore. _

_Loki patientait dans l'antichambre de l'hémicycle en présentant les différents membres de l'assemblée à Harry. Même s'il s'agissait d'un sang mêlé, la plupart des sorciers étaient ravis de voir du sang neuf fouler le Magenmagot, les guerres successives puis Albus Dumbledore ayant poussé les familles à ne présenter les tenants des sièges que quand ils étaient aptes à se défendre correctement par eux-mêmes, soit généralement après leur majorité. _

_Les deux Potter n'étaient présents que depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand le président du Magenmagot avait débarqué pour s'opposer à la présence du plus jeune. _

_-Et à part vous, qu'est-ce qui s'y oppose exactement ? demanda Loki_

_-Harry est trop jeune … protesta Albus. _

_-Héritier Potter en ces lieux, corrigea sèchement Loki. Rappelez-vous, vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des lois et le respect est de rigueur ici. De plus, la seule personne qui pourrait trouver à redire à sa présence est son chef de famille qui se trouve être … moi ! Quelle curieuse coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ? Donc si je l'ai emmené ici, cela veut dire qu'il ne me dérange pas. _

_-Ce n'est pas sa place … tenta de nouveau Albus. _

_-Dans un an, il va reprendre en personne le siège de la famille Potter, rappela Loki. Je ne lui demande pas de parler en lieu et place de lord Potter, seulement de découvrir à son rythme ce qui sera son quotidien. De toutes les façons, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. _

_-Je suis le président du Magenmagot ! s'offusqua Albus _

_-Vous l'avez dit, vous êtes le président du Magenmagot, souligna Loki. Pas le chef de la famille Potter. _

_Le silence assourdissant qui accompagna ces paroles fut plus fort que des mots et Dumbledore dut concéder sa défaite. Harry put assister à une séance du Magenmagot et il était clair que ce ne serait pas la dernière, ni qu'il serait le seul héritier à le faire._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Le bureau de Loki fut envahi de missives envoyées par Dumbledore et ses alliés pour qu'il revoie sa position concernant la présence d'Harry mais ce n'était pas comme si l'aîné Potter prenait en compte leur avis déplacé sur la manière dont il gérait le clan Potter. Il avait même senti qu'on le filait mais les protections de Gringotts étaient inviolables par de simples sorciers – ce que n'était pas Quirell avec Voldemort greffé derrière sa tête quand il avait cambriolé la banque, rappelons-le – et les Abysses ne livraient pas ses secrets aussi facilement. Pour bien montrer qu'il était seul maître de sa vie et qu'Harry était sous sa protection, Loki n'avait pas caché se rendre régulièrement à l'étranger et de s'y montrer avec son pupille en train de s'amuser.

Quand Harry avait reçu l'invitation des Weasley à faire ses courses de rentrée avec eux, Loki avait décliné en expliquant que maintenant que Voldemort était officiellement de retour, il n'avait pas envie de voir des sorciers serviles et hypocrites se répandre en compliments futiles devant son filleul à qui ils ordonneraient de vaincre ce malade alors que quelques mois plus tôt, ils en étaient presque venus à lui cracher dessus parce qu'il avait révélé la renaissance de ce monstre. A la place, les Potter avaient fait leurs courses à Paris en compagnie d'Hermione, Susan, Neville et Théo. Ils avaient même passé l'avant-veille de la rentrée chez les Granger et la veille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se rendre ensemble sur le quai neuf trois quarts sur les coups de neuf heures et échapper à la masse étudiante.

A cause de la menace de Voldemort, Sélène Sinistra et Éric Vector, les deux professeurs surveillant le train, avaient été renforcés par un troisième. Severus Snape s'était porté volontaire après que la candidature de Loki Potter ait été sèchement rejetée par Albus Dumbledore, encore furieux qu'il l'ait humilié au Magenmagot. Les trois professeurs s'étaient très vite mis d'accord pour appliquer une tolérance zéro pour tout comportement bagarreur. Cela allait à l'encontre des directives du directeur – _« N'intervenez que s'il y a un danger grave »_ – car ils n'avaient pas le temps – ni l'envie – d'appliquer la politique laxiste de leur supérieur. Voldemort n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de la part de l'école pour récupérer tous les élèves qui ne pourraient être protégés de l'idéologie nauséabonde de ce sorcier.

Alors que c'était à son tour de patrouiller dans le train, Severus Snape ouvrit un énième compartiment.

-Professeur Snape, salua Hermione.

Neville, Luna et Harry firent échos tandis que Ginny et Ron le fusillaient du regard.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, répondit Severus. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous tiendrez tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée du train.

-Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions de faire le contraire, sourit malicieusement Harry.

-Venant de vous, il est impossible de vous croire sur parole, renifla Severus. Les Potter ont toujours tendance à ne pas faire de choses logiques pour le commun des mortels.

-Je le crains, monsieur, renvoya Harry.

Sur un dernier regard, le professeur de potions sortit du compartiment. Son départ enclencha le mode « Je hais les Serpentards et je le fais savoir » de Ron et de Ginny.

-Tu as vu comment ce bâtard graisseux te parle ? siffla Ron

-Je n'ai vu aucune différence, haussa des épaules Harry, déjà lassé des commentaires qui allaient pleuvoir.

-Tu es un élève, il te doit un minimum de respect ! clama Ginny

-Je parie qu'il faisait moins le malin quand on s'était occupé de ses copains au ministère, ricana Ron.

-Je crois me souvenir que tu t'es pris le premier sort d'expulsion qu'on t'a lancé et qu'il t'a mis K.O., musa Neville, déclenchant le fou rire d'Hermione qui se cacha tant bien que mal.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, coupa Ginny avant que son frère n'explose. Snape devrait montrer plus de respect à ceux qui lui sont supérieurs !

-Vraiment ? fit Harry d'une voix doucereuse

La rousse écarquilla légèrement des yeux, signe qu'elle avait compris qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain dangereux.

-Snape est un criminel, biaisa Ginny. Contrairement à nous, personne ne lui fera confiance, qu'importe ce qu'il fera.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre Poudlard et leurs nerfs ne résisteraient pas à un débat aussi délicat sur ceux qui mérite de vivre dans le monde merveilleux des Weasley et la réalité.

La conversation bascula alors sur le tournoi de duel auxquels le groupe avait assisté pendant leur petit séjour à Paris. Le frère et la sœur voulurent dénigrer ce sport qu'ils ne considéraient pas comme étant Le sport sorcier – il était clair qu'il n'existait que le quidditch à leurs yeux – mais Luna et Neville s'opposèrent violement à eux, à un tel point qu'ils durent déclarer forfait.

L'arrivée à Poudlard avait fait soupirer de soulagement tous les occupants du compartiment et chacun avait rejoint sa table et sa place. Hermione vit clairement l'éclair de rage qui avait traversé le regard de Ginny quand elle s'était rendu compte que toutes les places autour d'Harry étaient prises et elle s'était fermement retenue de ne pas la narguer.

Quand Harry déposa enfin sa tête sur son oreiller, le brun soupira lourdement avant qu'un sourire n'orne son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

Poudlard lui avait vraiment manqué.


	25. Un Seigneur dans toute sa splendeur

**_Un Seigneur dans toute sa splendeur_**

-Lord Prince, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir en ces lieux, s'inclina l'hôte de la réception.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi de venir, sourit Seth Prince.

Laissant la conversation continuer, Seth se perdit dans ses pensées.

Les Prince étaient une famille Sang Pur d'importance majeure qui s'était étendue dans toute l'Europe et la branche britannique avait un titre de noblesse qui était vacant depuis la mort du dernier tenant du titre des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Un seul avait accepté de le reprendre et après un grand conseil de famille, tous les membres avaient accepté et depuis, lord Seth Prince faisait le tour de l'Europe pour reprendre le contrôle de tous les biens sous contrôle direct de Jeremiah, le dernier lord britannique Prince.

L'histoire avait été brodée conjointement par Ragnok, Loki Potter et Severus Snape et entérinée par Magia.

Les sous-entendus de Loki à l'encontre de Severus avaient poussé ce dernier à se poser les bonnes questions et surtout, à remettre en cause tout ce qu'il savait. Découvrir qu'il pouvait prétendre au titre de lord Prince avait donc été un choc, mais encore plus de savoir que son ignorance était due à Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait pris illégalement sous sa tutelle – sans qu'il ne le sache de surcroit – et qui avait étroitement contrôlé ses connaissances. Débarrassé de cette « laisse » encombrante, Severus Snape avait donc créé de toute pièce le personnage de Seth Prince, également devenu maître de potions un an après son alter ego, mais qui s'était tout de suite tourné vers la recherche. Ainsi, des potions gardées secrètes de Severus Snape avaient été brevetées sous le nom de Seth Prince, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des maîtres les plus prolifiques du siècle. Méfiant toutefois, peu de personnes étaient au courant de sa double identité et ils étaient soumis à un très lourd serment de secret : Loki Potter, Ragnok, le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne mais également Poppy Pomfrey, qui avait toujours soutenu Severus Snape depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, puisqu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Eileen Prince. Bien entendu, ni Voldemort et ni Dumbledore n'étaient au courant de sa bonne fortune.

Ce jour-là, il se trouvait au ministère allemand de la magie, pour l'une de ses grandes réceptions.

-La classe ! siffla une voix derrière Seth. Personne n'a encore essayé de te mettre le grappin dessus ?

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Seth se retourna pour faire face à Loki Potter. Ce dernier avait fait le déplacement car le clan Potter avait des intérêts dans le pays. Ah, et aussi pour voir comment le nouveau lord Prince se débrouillait.

-Disons que je repousse les personnes qui ont de telles intentions, avoua Seth.

Quand Severus Snape avait accepté de reprendre le titre des Prince, le rituel avait révélé de nombreuses choses, notamment la présence de sorts de contrainte, des suggestions magiques mais également un glamour particulièrement puissant qui avait fait croire entre autres que son nez n'avait jamais été réparé après avoir été brisé plusieurs fois. En portant le sceau du clan Prince, Severus prenait le nom de Seth et changeait de physique ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier extrêmement séduisant qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes.

Tous les deux discutèrent tranquillement, coupés de temps à autre par des personnalités qui voulaient se présenter à eux. Ils étaient finalement devenus amis après que Seth se soit débarrassé de sa haine pour le nom des Potter et Harry, quand il était en leur présence, ne s'étonnait plus de se voir envoyer des piques à l'autre à longueur de journée.

Ce fut Seth qui comprit que quelque chose clochait. Généralement, il y avait quelques jeunes filles ou de jeunes hommes qui n'étaient pas encore mariés qui tournaient autour des célibataires endurcis mais la nuée qui les entouraient Loki et lui était bien plus importante que d'habitude alors que la réception ne relevait pas d'une importance capitale. Il jeta donc un regard à son ami et entra sans se faire prier dans son esprit, permettant une conversation des plus discrètes.

_-Quelqu'un nous a désigné comme étant les proies de la soirée,_ annonça Seth.

_-Et moi qui croyait que notre charme était particulièrement puissant ce soir,_ railla Loki. _J'imagine que nos noms ont atteint les oreilles des mauvaises personnes. _

_-Dumbledore ?_ osa Seth

_-Il n'est pas le seul que nous emmerdons par notre présence,_ rappela Loki. _Beaucoup n'apprécient pas l'influence que nous gagnons en renaissant de nos cendres. _

_-Donc on doit se méfier de tout et de tous ?_ soupira Seth

_-Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?_ pointa Loki. _Allez, trouve celle qui pense qu'elle écrasera tout le monde et qu'elle obtiendra l'un d'entre nous parce qu'elle est la meilleure. _

_-Je ne te savais pas si connaisseur,_ taquina Seth.

_-Tu penses bien que depuis je suis devenu Régent Potter, il y en a bien certaines qui voulaient mettre la main sur le clan Potter et surtout, influer sur le « Survivant », _fit Loki_. Bon, pas que ce mode de communication ne soit pas plaisant mais il serait temps de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. _

_-Dis tout de suite que tu as envie de t'amuser à leurs dépens,_ renifla Seth.

_-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, _ricana Loki.

Les deux sorciers arrêtèrent leur conversation pour se concentrer sur leur problème le plus urgent : échapper aux volontés matrimoniales de leurs ennemis.

§§§§§

Draco Malfoy était pour les non Serpentards un connard arrogant qui revendiquait fièrement son statut de Sang Pur pour en user et en abuser.

Pour les Serpentards, il était un gosse pourri gâté qui avait fini par grandir et mûrir pendant sa cinquième année.

Pour les apprentis mangemorts … il était le sorcier à abattre car traître à la cause.

La rentrée scolaire du blond avait été délicate. Comme il avait disparu à la descente du train, empêchant Voldemort de le sonder voire de le marquer comme du bétail pour profiter des biens du clan Malfoy, son retour sans tambour ni trompette à Poudlard avait vu comme une provocation pour le camp « des Ténèbres », malgré l'annonce de ses vacances à l'étranger. Le fait que Narcissa Malfoy n'ait également pas fait parler d'elle ces deux derniers mois même avec l'emprisonnement de son époux devait jouer aussi.

Draco avait donc rejoint Théo dans la salle commune sous les regards noirs des futurs mangemorts pour s'entourer d'une bulle d'intimité – ainsi que d'un bouclier, on n'était jamais assez prudent par les temps qui couraient – et lui raconter ses vacances à mi-voix. Trop ethno centrée pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule nation magique au monde, la Grande Bretagne sorcière avait oublié que même si les Malfoy étaient une famille d'importance majeure en son sein, elle n'était rien comparée à la branche principale de la famille, résidant en France, où s'était rendu le blond. Sous la houlette du chef premier de la famille, ce dernier avait sèchement balayé les croyances erronées du « maître » et avait aidé le jeune homme à protéger le patrimoine britannique – confirmant les efforts de sa mère en ce sens – et de surcroit, à le mettre hors de portée de quiconque ayant des vues dessus, que ce soit Voldemort ou bien Dumbledore. Léon de Malfoy avait été outré d'apprendre qu'une procédure de mise sous tutelle avait été initiée à l'encontre de son jeune « cousin » à la suite de l'emprisonnement de son chef de famille, ce qui était totalement illégal alors que Narcissa Malfoy était encore vivante et saine de corps et d'esprit. La patte de Dumbledore était envisagée mais sans preuve, il était impossible de le confondre.

-Il t'a confirmé Héritier Malfoy ? demanda Théo

-Oui, répondit Draco. Il voulait au moins que je sois protégé jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce publiquement la sentence de père.

-J'ai l'impression que tu sais ce qui va se passer, fronça des sourcils Théo.

-L'emprisonnement de père a trop été médiatisé pour servir les intérêts de la famille, déclara Draco. Les Malfoy mènent la marche, ils ne sont pas des suivants, tu te souviens ? On ne le prendra plus jamais au sérieux depuis qu'on sait qu'il a commis des crimes pour Voldemort. Dès que le seigneur Léon aura fait transférer père sur le continent, il lui retirera le titre pour le porter jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée.

-Pas à ta majorité ? s'étonna Théo

-Non, assura Draco. En étant seul maître de l'avenir de la branche britannique, je prendrai trop de risques. Le très jeune lord Draco Malfoy n'aura jamais autant de poids que le puissant seigneur du clan Malfoy avec à sa tête Léon de Malfoy.

-Pas faux, concéda Théo. Que vas-tu faire ici ? Tu n'ignores pas qu'on te considère comme traître à la « cause » parce que tu n'es pas allé ramper aux pieds de Voldemort.

-Je suis au courant, sourit Draco. Mais maintenant que ce fou ne peut plus faire pression sur mon père pour me forcer à lui obéir, il est temps de miner correctement sa position.

-Mais c'est que tu as développé un cerveau cet été, ricana Théo. J'ai toujours cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais !

-Tu aurais dû avoir confiance en moi, sorcier de peu de foi ! renifla Draco

§§§§§

Le message de Mort avait été des plus explicite et le 21 septembre, après avoir laissé Harry entre les mains expertes des druides pour la célébration, Loki s'était rendu au pied de l'arbre magique le plus vieux du monde, caché au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande.

_-Bonjour mon Loki,_ salua une voix.

-Destinée, s'inclina Loki. Magia.

Loki n'avait jamais eu l'occasion ni même la possibilité de discuter avec les deux Entités. Certes, il avait compris le rôle de Destinée mais celui de Magia lui semblait encore aujourd'hui assez flou. Apprendre que la magie des élèves était définitivement perdue après avoir utilisée des plumes de sang mais qu'à son époque, il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'Il/Elle était intervenu, l'avait fait grogner mais maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur la société sorcière britannique, il avait l'impression que le fait que Magia ne soit plus honorée devait beaucoup jouer.

-Que puis-je faire pour Vous ? demanda Loki

_-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais régulièrement des discussions enrichissantes avec Chaos et Mort, _chantonna Destinée.

Le ricanement de Chaos et le lourd soupir de Mort résuma parfaitement l'état d'esprit de Loki : en lieu et place de discussions enrichissantes, ça en venait parfois à des règlements de comptes, des insultes ou des disputes, plus rarement des leçons de vie données sur des airs condescendants. Donc non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la version politiquement correcte de Destinée.

-On peut dire cela, déclara Loki du bout des lèvres.

_-J'aime ce que tu es en train de faire avec cette dimension,_ déclara Destinée. _Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'est pas condamnée. _

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la situation se débloquerait totalement en moins d'une année, fronça des sourcils Loki. Je pense que c'est égoïste mais je veux donner à Harry une véritable vie de famille. Et, si c'est possible, donner la possibilité à certains de pouvoir faire d'autres choix pour leur vie.

_-C'est un but honorable,_ commenta Magia.

-Je l'espère, souffla Loki.

_-Je sais que tes sentiments sont mitigés à mon égard, _fit Magia. _Et comme tu as commencé à le comprendre, sans les rites qui permettent de me rendre hommage, j'ai de moins en moins de force dans la région du monde concernée._

-Mais j'ai cru en Vous ! éclata Loki

Car c'était là toute la cruauté de la situation. L'ancien Harry avait beau avoir souffert toute sa vie, depuis qu'il savait que la magie existait, il n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire et de l'honorer, même si c'était dans le secret de son cœur. Les jours de conjecture magique, il usait de la cape d'invisibilité pour effectuer les rituels dans une clairière non loin de l'orée de la forêt interdite quand il était à Poudlard et dans un coin du jardin des Dursley l'été.

_-Je t'en remercie pour cela,_ assura Magia. _Mais ma faiblesse me permettait simplement de renforcer ta magie et ton esprit. J'aurais tellement aimé faire plus … _

Loki baissa la tête, conscient que rien de plus ne pouvait être dit.

-Que puis-je faire pour Vous ? demanda doucement Loki

_-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour te donner des ordres mais pour apaiser ton âme et ton esprit,_ fit Destinée. _Tu t'efforces de protéger ton alter ego de toutes les horreurs que tu as dû vivre mais tu oublies une des raisons importantes pour lesquelles Vie a tenu à te faire revenir en ces lieux et à cette époque. _

-Laquelle ? demanda Loki, interloqué

_-Te permettre de vivre à ton tour ta vie,_ sourit doucement Magia. _Toute ta vie, tu l'as passée à la sacrifier pour que les autres puissent vivre. Harry James Potter n'a fait que survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il meure sous les coups de Voldemort. Maintenant que tu es là, Harry James Loki Potter est un adolescent qui peut compter sur sa famille mais surtout, Loki Potter a le droit et le devoir de vivre comme il l'entend, qu'importe les éléments extérieurs. Il est temps que tu te conduises comme tu le souhaites, sans oublier tes devoirs envers Harry. _

_-Contrairement à la quasi-totalité de la dimension, tu es maître de ton destin,_ continua Destinée. _Tu peux donc faire ce que tu veux._

_-Tu peux même continuer de m'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir su agir quand tu as eu besoin d'aide,_ ajouter Magia.

-Je ne me permettrai pas … plus, corrigea rapidement Loki. Chaos m'a repris sur ce point.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Magia.

_-Certes, _concéda Magia. _Mais ton irrespect est compréhensible aux vues de mes erreurs successives qui ont conduit les humains qui pouvaient utiliser mon pouvoir à s'entredéchirer et à se faire du mal. Donc ne t'inquiète pas._

-Merci, souffla Loki.

_-Après, pour notre plaisir,_ fit Destinée, _le retour des célébrations serait un véritable bonheur._

_-Même si nous sommes conscient(e)s que ce ne sera pas facile,_ fit Magia.

-Je ferais mon possible, s'inclina Loki.

_-Va, maintenant,_ ordonna Destinée. _Rappelle-leur que la voie qu'ils sont en train d'emprunter est la pire qu'ils pouvaient prendre. _

-Avec plaisir, répondit Loki avec un sourire machiavélique.

§§§§§

-Merci de me recevoir, fit Léon de Malfoy.

Après le séjour de son jeune cousin, Léon avait décidé de régler la situation de Lucius au plus vite. La demande de tutelle sur Draco par un parfait « inconnu » alors que Narcissa et lui étaient vivants et en parfaite santé ne lui avait clairement pas plu et il était temps de rappeler à ce parvenu de Dumbledore que les Sang Pur n'obéissaient qu'à leurs propres règles édictées par Magia en personne et non à quelqu'un qui se prenait pour Merlin alors qu'il n'en était rien.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous venez pour Lucius Malfoy, c'est bien cela ? fit Amelia Bones. Si vous estimez qu'il n'est pas coupable des crimes qu'il a commis, je vous arrête tout ….

-Ce n'est pas le cas, coupa Léon. J'aimerai simplement qu'il soit transféré en France.

-Pour que vous puissiez le libérer ? grinça Amelia

-Pour qu'il soit jugé de manière impartiale, corrigea Léon. Osez me dire que ce sera le cas s'il reste ici.

Amelia ne put soutenir son regard.

-Si nous passons par les voies légales, est-ce que ce sera possible ? fit Léon

-En l'état ? Non, répondit Amelia. Rufus Scrimgeour, l'actuel ministre de la magie britannique, est un ancien auror qui a dû beaucoup lutter contre les mangemorts lors de la première guerre. Lucius Malfoy symbolise tous ceux qui ont pu échapper à la prison grâce à leur argent ou à des prétextes fallacieux dans l'opinion des sorciers. Comme il a été pris en flagrant délit, il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser échapper.

-Cela est compréhensible, concéda Léon. Mais cela renforce surtout ma décision de ne pas laisser Lucius ici. Il y a trop de dérives pour que je puisse laisser sereinement un membre de ma famille ici.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous y tenez tant ? demanda Amelia

-En tant que Seigneur Premier de la famille Malfoy, mon prédécesseur et moi-même toujours laissé une relative liberté aux chefs des différentes branches, expliqua Léon. Pour des raisons que je garderai pour moi, nous ne nous sommes pas spécialement intéressés aux faits et gestes d'Abraxas et de son fils Lucius. Cependant, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a apporté un éclairage nouveau sur la Grande Bretagne sorcière en commençant par l'inscription forcée d'un adolescent de quatorze ans. Toutes les anciennes versions permettaient le retrait d'un candidat qui ne s'estimerait pas compétent pour participer et ce droit lui a été refusé, sûrement parce qu'il était soi-disant le Survivant. Les épreuves ont toujours été dangereuses mais le monde entier s'est indigné de découvrir qu'elles étaient bien au-dessus du niveau d'un sorcier spécialisé. Honnêtement, est-ce qu'en votre âme et conscience vous permettrez seulement à vos aurors d'affronter des dragonnes qui couvaient leurs œufs et de leur ordonner de voler l'un d'entre eux ?

Amelia eut des éclairs dans les yeux. Comme la plupart des Sang Pur, elle avait été indignée par les épreuves mais ce qui l'avait mise dans une fureur noire, c'était d'apprendre après coup que tout le tournoi avait été réalisé d par Dumbledore, ce qui voulait dire que le fiasco avec la coupe et la renaissance de Voldemort, sans compter les épreuves qui avaient largement mis la vie d'élèves ainsi que celles des champions en danger, aurait pu être évité si le vieux fou avait laissé l'organisation aux bonnes personnes.

-Je comprends, fit Amelia.

-La Grande Bretagne est à un tournant de son histoire et je crains qu'il ne soit pas en sa faveur si la majorité reste campée sur ses positions, décréta Léon. De plus, certaines de vos lois me semblent assez tendancieuses, presque … orientées.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Amelia

-De ce que je sais, tout sorcier appartenant au mouvement « mangemort » qui serait arrêté par les aurors serait condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Léon

-C'est la loi, confirma Amelia.

-Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi elle a été mise en place en 1953 alors que les premiers mangemorts se sont fait connaître qu'une dizaine d'années plus tard ? fit Léon

-Que voulez-vous dire ? sursauta Amelia

-Ce que je viens de dire, assura Léon. Les quelques recherches que j'ai menées ont mis en évidence cet élément. Cette loi fait partie d'une série de plusieurs autres qui ont la particularité d'avoir été votées en comité très restreint mené par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Je ne vous ordonne rien mais cela mérite que l'on se penche dessus car s'il a pu prévoir les exactions des mangemorts des années avant sans intervenir autrement qu'en mettant en place cette loi, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire en avance de phase pour éviter la guerre au lieu de la laisser se déclencher.

-Vous venez de piquer ma curiosité, avoua Amelia. Mais cela irait dans le sens de la demande du président du Magenmagot qui m'est parvenue il y a quelques jours.

-Laquelle, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Léon

-La tenue du procès de Lucius Malfoy dans les plus brefs délais alors que l'enquête concernant les événements du ministère n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements, répondit Amelia.

La directrice de la justice magique garda le silence quelques instants. Ce que venait de lui révéler Léon de Malfoy, sans compter ses propres doutes, n'allaient clairement pas en faveur d'Albus Dumbledore. Quel que soit le jeu auquel il jouait, le gagnant ne serait pas le peuple sorcier mais le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald, qu'importe les conséquences.

-Dites-moi, seigneur Malfoy, fit Amelia, une idée éclairant son esprit. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas purement anglais, je me trompe ?

-Puisque la branche originelle des Malfoy est française, les membres des autres branches ont tous la double nationalité, si c'est ce que vous demandez, fronça des sourcils Léon. Pourquoi ?

-Il semblerait que le département de la justice magique britannique ne soit pas compétent pour juger un ressortissant étranger, répondit Amelia avec un sourire de chat de Cheshire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Igor Karkaroff, l'ancien directeur de Dumstrang, a pu continuer sa vie et ne pas être condamné pour avoir fait partir du mouvement mangemort en Grande Bretagne.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Léon. Il me semblait pourtant que c'était parce qu'il avait passé un accord avec la justice locale. Enfin, c'est ce qui se dit le plus.

-Les faits qui lui étaient imputés n'étaient pas reconnus dans son pays d'origine d'où le haut poste qu'il a pu occuper, fit Amelia. Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous préoccuper, je ne vous ai rien dit mais je vous conseille de faire valoir les droits de Lucius Malfoy en tant que citoyen sorcier français pour le faire rapatrier au plus vite. Dès cet après-midi, je vais rédiger le compte-rendu de l'entretien que nous avons eu où je vous ai révélé toutes les accusations à l'encontre de Lucius Malfoy puis je me retirerai durant quelques jours pour gérer les biens et avoirs de la famille Bones, ce qui fait que je serais absente de mon poste de directrice de la justice magique.

Léon eut un sourire de connivence puis salua la sorcière avant de quitter le bureau.

Deux jours plus tard, Lucius Malfoy n'était plus en Grande Bretagne.

§§§§§

Chaos rejoignit Mort dans son palais.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger quand je travaille, grogna Mort.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je me fiche totalement de tes ordres, sourit Chaos. Mais là, c'est vraiment urgent.

Mort l'observa quelques instants avant de passer son travail à l'un de ses adjoints et de mener l'autre Entité dans son bureau.

-Je t'écoute, fit Mort.

-Néant s'agite, révéla Chaos.

Mort plissa des yeux. Néant était une Entité aussi révérée que Destinée puisqu'Il/Elle intervenait lorsqu'une dimension venait à se détruire. Comme Destinée, Chaos Le/La surveillait car s'Il/Elle venait à se réveillait, Chaos sombrerait dans la folie et serait son bras armé.

Mais d'après Destinée, les actes de Loki L'avaient calmé. Où se situait le problème ?

-Qu'en dit Destinée ? demanda Mort

-Le Destin principal n'a pas changé, fit Chaos. En l'état, Voldemort va gagner la guerre et conduire la dimension à la destruction. Mais deux Destins secondaires sont apparus avec le même final.

-Deux ? s'étonna Mort

-La victoire d'Harry serait accaparée par Dumbledore et la dimension serait détruite, résuma Chaos.

-L'autre ne me semble pas aussi réjouissante, commenta Mort.

-Une action de Dumbledore va tout détruire avant même que la guerre devienne générale, annonça Chaos. Destinée se méfie de ce Destin.

Mort pencha la tête. Dans un certain sens, Il/Elle pouvait prédire les catastrophes en sondant le nombre de morts à venir. Mais très vite, Il/Elle se rendit compte que les Destins entrevus seraient pires que le Destin principal.

-Tu n'aimes pas le potentiel de chaos de ce deuxième Destin secondaire, constata Mort.

-Toi non plus, renvoya Chaos. Dans tous les cas, nous ne pouvons pas prévenir Loki de ce qui l'attend.

-Mais nous pouvons lui envoyer des indices, termina Mort.

-Tu veux prendre ma place, aussi ? renifla Chaos

-Sans façon, refusa Mort. Je ne fais que suggérer ce qui peut être fait sans transgresser les Lois.

-Je sais, soupira Chaos. Mais il faut savoir ce que ce fou fait.

-Cela va être plus difficile, réfléchit Mort. L'idéal serait d'utiliser Loki mais cela voudrait dire que nous connaissons le Destin et nous ne pouvons clairement pas le lui révéler pour lui laisser son libre-arbitre.

-Je vais bien trouver une idée, haussa des épaules Chaos. Si tu en as une, préviens-moi, ok ?

Sur ces mots, Chaos fila, laissa Mort pester sur les manières irrévérencieuses de l'Entité.


	26. Les nerfs de la guerre

**_Les nerfs de la guerre_**

Cracrock regarda Loki Potter avec de grands yeux.

-Je te demande pardon ? hoqueta le gobelin

-Tu m'as bien entendu, la banque pourrait abriter une arme de Voldemort, souffla Loki.

Après bien des tergiversions, Loki avait décidé de récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle au plus vite et donc, de mettre au courant le gardien des coffres des Potter. C'était quitte ou double, certes, puisque les gobelins n'avaient aucun intérêt direct dans la guerre qui venait de se déclarer, mais comme Voldemort s'était montré au grand jour, il allait s'intéresser de plus près à lui.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? demanda Cracrock

-C'est ça le problème, c'est que je n'en suis pas sûr, rappela Loki en se passant une main hésitante dans les cheveux.

Plutôt que de venir annoncer tout de go que l'un des horcruxes se trouvait à Gringotts, Loki avait préféré parler d'une hypothèse tangible au gardien des coffres. Au moins, si les gobelins tombaient dessus tout seuls, il ne serait pas impliqué et peut-être qu'ils auraient une autre solution pour le détruire que du sang de basilic ou un feudeymon.

-Pourquoi la banque ? demanda Cracrock

-Harry m'a raconté que lors de sa première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, après qu'il ait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard et accessoirement appris qu'il était un sorcier, Hagrid l'a mené à Gringotts et après avoir retiré de l'argent pour lui dans son coffre puisqu'il avait sa clé, il avait retiré un paquet dans un autre coffre sur ordre de Dumbledore, paquet qui s'était révélé être la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel.

-Le nombre d'informations contenues dans ces quelques mots est assez perturbant, Loki, constata Cracrock. Est-ce que tu sais que les sorciers vivants dans des familles moldues et qui doivent intégrer Poudlard à la rentrée suivante ne peuvent être approchés que par les professeurs de l'école ? Que la clé d'un coffre d'un sorcier mineur n'est remise qu'à son propriétaire par son gardien de coffre uniquement ? Que seul le propriétaire d'un coffre peut retirer de l'argent de son coffre ? Et surtout, qu'un artefact de la valeur de celle de la pierre philosophale doit être gardé dans un coffre spécial ?

Loki serra les dents. Il s'était toujours posé la question, surtout en apprenant après-coup qu'Hagrid n'était que le garde-chasse de l'école. Malheureusement, tenu soigneusement éloigné de la Grande Bretagne sorcière quand il était une faucheuse et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se pencher sur l'introduction des nés de moldus depuis qu'il avait récupéré Harry, il n'avait pas pu creuser ses doutes, mis à part ceux concernant l'implication exacte de Dumbledore dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

-A partir de la clé, tu peux voir comment ça a été possible qu'Hagrid et madame Weasley aient pu se servir dans son coffre ? demanda Loki

-Oui, répondit Cracrock. Tu penses à quoi ?

-Je n'ai fait que survoler les registres de compte d'Harry, avoua Loki. Je n'ai pas regardé les procurations ou les autorisations de prélèvement puisque j'ai tout fait stopper quand j'ai récupéré Harry. Si on regarde comme c'est possible, ça peut améliorer la tenue des comptes et empêcher de futures spoliations.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, réfléchit Cracrock. Je vais en parler avec mes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Mais revenons-en à notre sujet principal. Tu es sûr de toi ?

-L'une des premières choses que j'ai apprises en mettant les pieds dans le monde sorcier, c'est que la banque est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs du pays, répondit Loki. Si on suit cette ligne de pensée, pourquoi ne pas imaginer que Voldemort n'a pas caché quelque chose ici.

-Nos contrats stipulent que ce qui est contenu dans les coffres ne doit pas porter atteinte à l'intégrité des lieux et de son personnel, assura Cracrock.

-Même quand les contrats standards ont été modifiés d'un commun accord ? pointa Loki

Le régent Potter ne voyait que cette solution pour que l'horcruxe ait pu rester dans les sous-sols de la banque sans être inquiété : que Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange aient fait en sorte que les gobelins ne puissent pas contrôler ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de leur coffre.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, concéda Cracrock. J'imagine que tu as en tête tous les mangemorts avérés.

-Je me doute surtout que c'est à double tranchant, grimaça Loki. Il se peut qu'il y ait des artefacts qui ont été déposés à la banque justement parce qu'ils sont dangereux.

-C'est vrai, fit Cracrock. L'idéal serait d'avoir un échantillon de la magie de Voldemort pour identifier parfaitement les artefacts qui seraient en lien avec lui.

-Comment peut-on faire cela ? s'étonna Loki. A part s'il me lance directement un sort, bien sûr.

-Il faudrait qu'on puisse avoir un objet qu'il a fréquemment utilisé, répondit Cracrock. Dans le pire des cas, un vêtement qu'il portait pendant qu'il faisait de la magie.

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'apporter un horcruxe, il n'y avait pas mieux comme échantillon de magie ! Mais si un simple objet pouvait suffire, mettre Severus dans la confidence serait beaucoup plus sécuritaire.

-Je vais y réfléchir à tête reposée, décréta Loki. Je t'envoie la clé d'Harry pour les vérifications. Mercredi dix-huit heures ?

-Je ne raterai nos rendez-vous pour rien au monde, sourit Cracrock. Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi, répondit Loki avant de quitter la bâtisse.

§§§§§§

-Monsieur Potter, vous resterez après le cours, ordonna Severus.

-Oui professeur, répondit Harry.

Les premières semaines de l'année scolaire s'étaient bien passées. Toutefois, le brun avait remarqué que la plupart des jeunes filles et des jeunes hommes à partir de la quatrième année avaient tendance à rester dans son champ de vision. Neville lui avait rappelé en ricanant que sa présence aux séances du Magenmagot avait été publiée dans les journaux ce qui avait remis en mémoire du peuple sorcier qu'avant d'être le Survivant, il était l'Héritier Potter donc l'un des partis les plus prisés de la Grande Bretagne sorcière. Les élèves tenaient donc à être en bonne place pour devenir la prochaine lady Potter ou le prochain Consort Potter, au plus grand agacement d'Harry. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour tenir éloigner de lui ces sangsues.

-Pourquoi cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse veut te voir ? grommela Ron quand le professeur fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre

Au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione et de Neville, ils n'avaient pas pu se débarrasser de Ron et par extension, de Ginny qui n'allait pas tarder à les coller dès qu'ils poseront un pied dans la salle commune voire dans la Grande Salle. Les deux roux pensaient que leur place privilégiée était immuable et par extension, que Ginny serait la prochaine lady Potter et qu'ils pourraient profiter du patrimoine de la famille. Malheureusement pour eux, ils rêvaient les yeux ouverts.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, haussa des épaules Harry. Ne m'attendez pas.

Un regard noir du professeur poussa les amis du brun à vider les lieux au plus vite. La salle de classe fut soigneusement protégée avant que l'aîné ne prenne la parole.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Loki pour le tenir au courant mais je veux que vous sachiez que le professeur Dumbledore tient à ce que nous reprenons les cours d'occlumencie, annonça Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. Il me semblait que vous lui aviez déclaré que c'était un échec, non ?

-C'est le cas, confirma Severus. Mais cette fois, il tient à être présent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Je ne sais pas mais clairement pas votre sécurité, assura Severus.

Quand Severus avait passé sa maîtrise des arts de l'esprit, il avait découvert que cette matière ne pouvait être apprise que par des personnes qui avait atteint leur maturation magique, sauf héritage familial comme dans son cas. Loki avait regardé dans les archives des Potter et ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry donc il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le brun puisse apprendre correctement cet art délicat et Dumbledore le savait. Commencer l'apprentissage trop tôt pouvait fragiliser les barrières naturelles jusqu'à les réduire à néant.

Heureusement pour Severus et Loki, la destruction de l'horcruxe avait renforcé les barrières naturelles dans l'esprit d'Harry de manière imprenable et les cours avaient servi à préparer son esprit à moduler lesdites barrières dès qu'il le pourrait et donc, empêcher qui que ce soit d'entrer dans son esprit en catimini. Si Dumbledore passait outre, il allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Harry avait été définitivement convaincu qu'Albus Dumbledore était certes coupable de négligence mais également de projets néfastes à son encontre. Tous ses actes « pour le plus grand Bien » avaient une facette déplaisante qui avait uniquement pour bénéficiaire le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Donc désormais, contrairement à ce que Ron et Ginny voulaient, il n'allait plus accorder sa pleine et totale confiance au directeur de l'école.

-Avez-vous une idée pour tourner cela à notre avantage ? demanda Harry

-Rien que pour le plaisir, demander que Loki assiste aux cours, sourit machiavéliquement Severus. Sinon, pas encore. Mais je voulais être sûr que vous ne soyez pas surpris si l'idée arrive dans la conversation.

-Et comment, alors que j'évite tout rendez-vous avec lui ? railla Harry

Les deux sorciers ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Ginny et Ron Weasley avaient montré pendant toute une année leur fidélité au directeur et cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils donnent de leur personne pour que les plans de leur maître aillent dans le bon sens.

-On verra quand ils passeront à l'attaque, haussa des épaules Harry. Merci pour l'information.

-Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de vous rendre à votre prochain cours, déclara Severus.

-Bonne journée professeur, sourit Harry.

Le brun sortit de la classe et se rendit à son prochain cours sans tenir compte du harcèlement continu du roux.

§§§§§

Même s'ils avaient passé quelques jours auprès de chacun de leurs enfants durant les vacances d'été, Molly et Arthur Weasley n'avaient toujours pas réintégré le Terrier et encore moins le quartier général de l'Ordre. Le couple n'avait plus été seul depuis la fin de leur scolarité et ils avaient profité de la convalescence pour enfin se retrouver. Oh, ils étaient quand même régulièrement harcelés par le chef de l'Ordre pour savoir quand ils pourraient « reprendre du service » – et accessoirement réinvestir le manoir Black pour que Molly en redevienne l'intendante – mais les deux roux avaient rappelé qu'Arthur avait été mordu par le propre serpent magiquement modifié de Voldemort et donc, que les soins, en plus d'être les premiers du genre, prenaient du temps.

Le fait d'avoir quitté le QG avait eu la conséquence que leurs allées et venues n'étaient plus systématiquement suivies et enregistrées par le dirigeant de l'Ordre. C'était donc sans se cacher que le couple s'était présenté à Gringotts pour faire un bilan de leurs avoirs.

-Héritier Weasley, madame Weasley, je suis Cracrock et je vais vous recevoir, salua le gobelin quand il vint les récupérer dans la salle d'attente à l'écart du hall de la banque.

-Nous vous suivons, répondit Arthur.

Le couple se garda bien de poser des questions et emboîtèrent le pas au gardien qui les mena dans un bureau neutre, ce qui finit de perturber les deux roux. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau et attendirent patiemment que le gobelin prenne la parole.

-Je vous écoute, fit Cracrock.

-Nous voulons un bilan de nos finances, résuma Arthur. A la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai dû être admis à St Mangouste et récemment, j'ai reçu la facture d'hospitalisation et … nous ne pourrons pas la payer en une seule fois.

Toute entière à son inquiétude, Molly ne s'était pas demandé comment les frais d'hospitalisation allaient être réglés. En fait, elle ne s'était pas posée de question puisqu'Albus Dumbledore, au détour d'une conversation, avait assuré qu'il allait s'en occuper. Mais l'arrivée du document quelques mois plus tard avait tout remis en cause et le couple avait été conscient que s'ils ne faisaient pas rapidement un point sur leurs avoirs, ils allaient s'endetter encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient actuellement.

-Je comprends, fit Cracrock. Commençons par vos entrées d'argent. Nous avons le salaire de l'Héritier Weasley, à hauteur de 550 galions par mois et de la rente du clan Weasley, à hauteur de 100 galions par mois en ajoutant 20 galions par enfant à charge, soit actuellement au total 690 galions.

Molly et Arthur hochèrent la tête. Même en tant que directeur de son propre département, Arthur ne gagnait pas des mille et des cents. Pire, il savait que les autres directeurs gagnaient beaucoup plus que lui – l'avant-dernier salaire le plus bas des directeurs était de 900 Galions mensuels – mais que le sien était gelé depuis la naissance de Percy.

-Vos dépenses ménagères s'élèvent au total à 400 galions, continua Cracrock. Sans oublier le crédit que vous remboursez 250 galions par mois pour les frais de scolarité de vos enfants.

Actuellement, les frais de scolarité annuels de Poudlard s'élevaient à deux mille galions par élève, une fortune donc qui obligeait les trois quarts des familles à contracter des crédits car elles ne pouvaient pas payer rubis sur ongle. Le couple – qui était l'un des rares à avoir plus de deux enfants, la moyenne chez les sorciers de Grande Bretagne – avait dû essuyer des frais de scolarité de presque cent mille galions au total pour tous leurs enfants et donc souscrire un crédit au taux d'intérêt exorbitant. Sans les conseils d'Albus Dumbledore, ils n'auraient scolarisé que Bill et Charlie, voire Percy. D'ailleurs, quand ce dernier avait fait ses premiers pas à Poudlard, Molly et Arthur avaient dû s'expliquer avec Muriel sur son inscription sans son accord et à chaque rentrée scolaire des enfants, la même discussion avait lieu.

-Vous avez également sous votre responsabilité les coffres de Ronald Weasley et de Ginevra Weasley, reprit Cracrock. Le premier possède cinq mille galions et le second, trois mille six cents galions.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Arthur

A cause de leurs revenus et de leurs dépenses, Molly et Arthur avaient renoncé à ouvrir un coffre à chacun de leurs enfants à leur naissance. A la place, ils avaient investi dans des tirelires magiques où chacun pouvait déposer leur argent de poche et le gérer comme il l'entendait.

-Aucun de nous n'a ouvert ces coffres et si c'était Muriel, elle nous en aurait averti, non ? fronça des sourcils Molly

-Puisque vous êtes leurs responsables légaux, oui, confirma Cracrock. Mais la personne qui l'a fait avait une procuration que vous aviez signé et qui lui permettait d'en prendre le contrôle.

-Quand ont-ils été ouverts et par qui ? gronda Arthur

-A leur première rentrée à Poudlard, répondit Cracrock. Les coffres avaient un versement initial de cinq cents galions et bénéficiaient d'un versement mensuel de cent galions jusqu'à l'été dernier et depuis, de cinquante galions par mois. Par Albus Dumbledore.

Le couple plongea dans une colère noire et maudit le vieux sorcier dans leur barbe. Pendant ce temps, Cracrock repensait à la façon dont tout avait commencé. Il se souvenait de son premier entretien avec Harry Potter qui avait relaté la manière dont il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans le monde sorcier. Curieux, le gardien des coffres du clan Potter avait voulu savoir pourquoi le dénommé Gripsec ne lui avait pas présenté l'Héritier Potter. Il avait alors découvert que le gobelin avait pris sa place en tant que gardien des coffres de James, de Lily et d'Harry Potter – mais pas du clan Potter ou sinon, le pot aux roses aurait été découvert trop tôt – et avait mis en place de nombreuses choses, notamment des prélèvements faramineux vers des coffres privés sans l'autorisation du gardien des coffres du clan Potter – Cracrock donc – mais avec celle du garant d'Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore. Comme les gobelins ne répondaient pas aux diktats des sorciers mais aux ordres de la Magie – qui n'avait jamais reconnu de responsabilités envers Harry Potter de la part de Dumbledore – Gripsec s'était donc rendu coupable de corruption envers le clan Potter, ce qui l'avait déchu de toutes ses postes au sein de la banque. Mais en creusant un peu plus, les gobelins avaient découvert que ce dernier avait également manipulé de nombreuses successions et gestions de coffres en faveur du vainqueur de Grindelwald. Actuellement, le traître était en train de leur « livrer » tous les secrets qu'il aurait pu entendre de la part de son « bienfaiteur » – comprendre qu'il bénéficiait de l'hospitalité des geôles gobelines et pas pour faire du tricot – et chacun de ses actes était soigneusement décortiqué avant d'être totalement démantelé.

-Que décidez-vous ? demanda Cracrock, coupant le couple dans ses récriminations

-Nous aimerions interdire l'accès de ces coffres personnels à Albus, Ron et Ginny, décréta Molly. S'il vous est possible de connaître la provenance de cet argent, faites-le, ensuite nous déciderons de ce que nous en ferons.

-C'est Dumbledore qui nous a conseillé Gripsec pour gérer nos comptes et si une telle chose a été possible, c'est qu'il était complice, grogna Arthur. Nous voulons changer de gardien.

Normalement, une telle accusation aurait valu aux Weasley la fermeture de tous leurs coffres et leur expulsion mais comme les faits étaient avérés, Cracrock ne réagit pas, surtout que la demande était légitime.

-Ce sera fait, assura Cracrock. J'aimerai vous montrer ceci.

Le gobelin poussa un document vers les deux roux qui s'empressèrent d'en prendre connaissance.

Comme tout gardien de coffre, Gripsec avait accès aux échantillons de sang des propriétaires ce qui lui avait permis de créer certains contrats sans que les concernés ne soient au courant, notamment des services envers Albus Dumbledore pour leur avoir permis de scolariser toute la fratrie alors que légalement, le directeur ne pouvait refuser qui que ce soit sauf s'il était un danger pour les autres élèves – et il avait une vision très précise de ce qui pouvait être dangereux, au mépris total de la Magie – ou qu'il ne pouvait pas payer les frais exorbitants de scolarité. Ce qui avait fait frémir la banque, c'était le document que tenait le couple entre ses mains.

Une dette d'honneur.

Gripsec et Dumbledore avaient créé un faux document avec le sang et la magie d'Arthur et de Molly pour engager l'honneur des Weasley à suivre la ligne de conduite du vieux sorcier, un document tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux malheureusement tout ce qui était de plus légal. Si Dumbledore ne gagnait pas la « guerre », alors la famille Weasley entière serait entraînée dans la déchéance du directeur sans possibilité d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Tous les enfants seraient impactés et par ricochet les compagnes et compagnons de ces derniers. Celui qui avait le plus à perdre actuellement était Bill, l'aîné de la fratrie, qui travaillait pour la banque et qui avait une relation sérieuse avec l'une de ses collègues, Fleur Delacour, de la noblesse magique française. Si Dumbledore perdait tout, le jeune homme devrait faire une croix sur tout travail à Gringotts ainsi que dans les principales institutions magiques du monde entier mais courrait en plus un risque majeur d'arrêter totalement sa relation avec sa compagne voire de la forcer à couper tout lien avec sa famille, au mieux.

Non, rien que pour Bill, qui était un élément précieux de Gringotts, les Weasley ne devaient pas payer le prix de la soif de pouvoir de Dumbledore.

A la fin de sa lecture, le couple était complètement blême. Les dettes magiques étaient certes implacables, mais une dette d'honneur !

-Et dire que nous avons deux dettes de vie envers Harry en plus, soupira Arthur.

-Deux ? sursauta Cracrock

En avoir une était déjà exceptionnel mais plusieurs au sein d'une même famille ? Avec Dumbledore dans les parages, les coïncidences n'existaient pas.

-Oui, confirma Arthur. La première lorsqu'Harry a sauvé Ginny de l'héritier de Serpentard pendant sa deuxième année et la seconde quand il a donné l'alerte pour qu'on aille me chercher dans les couloirs du ministère alors que j'étais mortellement blessé par le serpent de Voldemort.

Le gobelin fronça des sourcils. Comme il l'avait pensé plutôt, il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. La dette de vie d'Arthur lui semblait cohérente, quoiqu'un peu légère mais celle de sa fille non, surtout qu'elle s'était passée à Poudlard qui restait le fief de Dumbledore.

-Avec votre permission, j'aimerai approfondir cette histoire de dettes de vie, déclara Cracrock en se raclant la gorge. Elle pourrait nous aider pour se débarrasser de la dette d'Honneur.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais il voulait réellement enquêter là-dessus.

-Je comprends et je veux autant les réponses que vous, accepta Arthur.

Le gobelin hésita quelques instants avant de capituler. Il n'en était plus à ça près …

-J'aurais un dernier document à vous montrer, reprit Cracrock en leur tendant une petite liasse de parchemins. Il se trouvait dans le coffre de votre fille.

Vu les crimes de Gripsec et les soupçons à l'encontre de Dumbledore, il se serait plutôt attendu à un contrat de mariage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux entre Ginevra Weasley et Harry Potter mais ce qu'il avait découvert – il était tombé dessus car il avait été validé par Gripsec – était bien plus subtile.

-Cela ressemble à un contrat de travail, nota Arthur. Mais les clauses sont étranges.

-Il s'agit bien d'un contrat mais il n'est plus utilisé depuis plusieurs siècles dans ce pays, expliqua Cracrock. Il s'agit d'un contrat de vassalité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Molly

-Le seigneur, ici Albus Dumbledore, promet protection au vassal, ici Ginevra, et en échange, elle mettra toutes ses ressources et celles de sa famille à son service, résuma Cracrock.

-Cela ressemble à la dette d'honneur, s'horrifia Molly.

-C'est vrai, concéda Cracrock. C'est seulement un peu moins contraignant. Je vous conseille de prendre connaissance de la page quatre.

S'il était possible, les Weasley perdirent encore plus leurs couleurs.

-Ce … ce n'est pas … possible, souffla Arthur.

Molly avait le souffle coupé. Il était écrit noir sur blanc que la famille de Ginny devrait suivre impérativement la ligne de conduite du seigneur, que les enfants qu'elle aurait seraient exclusivement élevés par lui et qu'il prendrait le contrôle total de sa famille. Traduction, Dumbledore deviendrait le nouveau chef de famille de Ginny et de la famille de son compagnon ou compagne. Le contrat allait totalement asservir la famille que leur fille allait rejoindre par le mariage sans que ladite famille n'ait son mot à dire.

-Elle l'a signé … haleta soudainement Arthur. Cette petite garce l'a SIGNE !

Tous sursautèrent devant l'éclat de voix.

-Arthur ? hésita Molly

-Dumbledore n'a rien signé, Molly ! éclata Arthur

La matrone écarquilla des yeux sous le regard peiné du gobelin qui était également arrivé à la même conclusion. En étant la seule à avoir apposé sa signature sur le contrat de vassalité – peu importe qu'elle ait été mineure au moment où elle l'avait fait – Ginny était soumise aux clauses contenues qui la concernaient directement, puisqu'elle reconnaissait ainsi devoir les respecter. Mais comme Dumbledore n'avait rien signé, il ne sentait pas obligé de répondre aux clauses qui le concernaient dans le contrat.

En l'état, Ginevra Weasley appartenait à Albus Dumbledore et ils ne pouvaient pas la récupérer.

Le regard d'Arthur s'enflamma. Cela faisait un moment qu'il doutait de Dumbledore, surtout depuis qu'Harry Potter avait été récupéré par son garant magique. Mais là, trop, c'était trop ! Il avait manipulé sa famille pour sa propre satisfaction et même s'il représentait la meilleure chance de la lumière pour vaincre Voldemort, ce n'était pas une raison pour se soumettre corps et âme à lui !

-Où que vous habitiez, restez-y, proposa Cracrock. Nous allons mener l'enquête et nous vous tiendrons au courant.

-Merci, souffla Molly.

Le gobelin laissa le couple abattu s'en aller avant de serrer les dents, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'Albus Dumbledore !


	27. Le véritable visage de la Guerre

**_Le véritable visage de la Guerre_**

Amelia Bones avait attendu la fin de la semaine pour donner rendez-vous à Loki Potter. Ce n'était pas une rencontre entre la directrice de la justice magique et le professeur de défense de Poudlard mais entre lady Bones et le Régent Potter. Ainsi, leurs intérêts à tous les deux seraient protégés.

-Vous manquerais-je déjà, milady ? ricana Loki après les salutations d'usage. J'ai assez chamboulé le ministère, il me semble.

-Et je vous en remercie, assura Amelia. Je voulais faire le point sur les événements de l'été dernier.

Le regard de Loki devint sombre. C'était l'un des événements qui avait déclenché le chamboulement qu'il menait autour d'Harry Potter.

-Je vous écoute, fit simplement Loki.

-L'information a été confirmée, c'était bien Dolores Ombrage qui a envoyé les détraqueurs à Privet Drive, déclara Amelia.

-Apprenez-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, balaya Loki.

-Nous avons découvert qu'Albus Dumbledore a élargi les prérogatives du président du Magenmagot, poursuivit Amelia.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, fronça des sourcils Loki.

-Il peut désormais autoriser n'importe qui à avoir accès à des informations confidentielles, expliqua Amelia. Peu importe de quel département elles dépendaient. Dont le département de l'Enfance, entièrement sous la coupe du directeur de Poudlard.

-Il a permis à Ombrage d'avoir accès à l'adresse d'Harry, je m'en doutais, fit Loki.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, secoua la tête Amelia. Après la disparition de Vous Savez Qui, Dumbledore a placé la localisation de votre pupille sous le statut de Strict Besoin de Savoir, donc accessible à un nombre réduit de personnes. Ce qu'on lui a fortement reproché, c'était qu'il était le seul à décider qui devait figurer dans cette liste et donc, d'avoir accès à lui. En accordant cette autorisation à Ombrage, il lui a permis d'accéder à de nombreuses informations à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains, donc l'adresse de votre pupille mais également certains secrets des grandes familles. Y compris les informations que le ministère a récupérées sur vous.

Loki fronça des sourcils.

-On parle de ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous m'avez interrogé, n'est-ce pas ? fit Loki

-Entre autres, confirma Amelia. Le dossier que j'avais rassemblé a été étoffé. J'ai pu vérifier et il contient tout ce que les informateurs ont pu déduire des Abysses. Il est écrit que c'est un domaine magique ainsi que sa dernière localisation. Est-ce vrai ?

-Le dossier de la visite du département de l'Enfance est donc terminé, commenta simplement Loki.

-Une visite ? fronça des sourcils Amelia

-Le peuple sorcier a voulu savoir dans quelques conditions vivait le Survivant alors qu'il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé avant, railla Loki. Le département de l'Enfance, sous le contrôle de Dumbledore je tiens à le rappeler, a décidé qu'il serait temps de faire son boulot, puisque le Survivant vit enfin chez un sorcier, alors qu'il était primordial qu'il le fasse quand cet enfant vivait chez des moldus. Enfin bref, je les ai autorisés à venir aux Abysses et ils ont voulu fureter partout pour avoir une raison valable d'invalider ma tutelle sur Harry. Puisque de nombreux sorts qu'ils ont voulu lancer leur sont revenus en pleine figure, ils en ont conclu que c'était un domaine magique. Quoique, ils l'ont peut-être compris quand ils ont voulu s'y introduire illégalement après leur départ …

-Vous n'avez toujours pas reçu le compte-rendu ? demanda Amelia

-Bien sûr que non, sourit Loki. Ils vont l'étudier jusqu'à trouver un détail pour qu'ils puissent récupérer la tutelle d'Harry.

-C'est compréhensible, concéda Amelia.

Elle sortit un dossier qu'elle déposa sur la table. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du fameux compte-rendu.

-Ne vous gênez pas à étudier ma collection de grimoires et de documents pendant que je savoure cet excellent thé, sourit Amelia.

Loki accepta l'invitation et s'empara du dossier pour le lire attentivement. En lisant entre les lignes, il avait compris que la délégation comprenait des Langues de Plomb, d'où les termes techniques et précis. Ceux qui avaient interprétés ces données étaient clairement soumis à Dumbledore car les conclusions étaient totalement en sa défaveur mais pas assez pour déclarer que son foyer n'était pas correct pour élever un enfant sorcier.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Loki le reposa et savoura à son tour le thé.

-Qu'en avez-vous conclu ? demanda Amelia

-Que Dumbledore va vraiment s'en prendre une de ma part, grommela Loki.

-Faites la queue, sourit Amelia.

§§§§§

Le médaillon d'Harry brûla furieusement lorsqu'il vit la lettre qui trônait sur son lit dans le dortoir des élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor. Neville, qui le suivait, lui rentra dedans assez brutalement.

-Un problème ? demanda Neville

-La lettre, indiqua Harry en désignant son lit.

Neville se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il lança quelques sorts et comme les retours n'étaient pas positifs, il réfléchit rapidement.

-Tu penses qu'Hedwige peut prendre cette lettre pour l'emmener chez Loki ? demanda Neville

-Ça ne va pas la blesser ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Je ne crois pas, fit Neville. Mais il est clair qu'aucun de nous ne peut la prendre en main propre.

Harry hocha la tête et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour siffler sa chouette qui ne tarda pas. Dès que la chouette eut fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, les deux amis rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires pour foncer dans les appartements du professeur de défense. Ce dernier arriva une demi-heure plus tard, la mine soucieuse.

-Je vous écoute, fit simplement Loki.

-J'ai trouvé ça sur mon lit, annonça Harry en désignant la lettre qui se trouvait maintenant sur la table de la salle à manger.

Loki sortit sa fausse baguette et lança des sorts plus poussés que ceux de Neville. Puisqu'il avait pu toucher les horcruxes de Voldemort, il ne lui était pas difficile de découvrir que Voldemort avait décidé de faire un peu plus parler de lui et de se rappeler au souvenir du clan Potter. A sa plus grande surprise, le papier était seulement ensorcelé pour informer Voldemort si Harry lisait la lettre et seulement cela. Loki vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres comme des potions ou des suggestions magiques glissées dans les mots avant de permettre à son protégé d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Potter,  
__Si cette lettre peut t'atteindre, cela veut dire que moi je le peux aussi.  
__Sache que tes jours sont comptés.  
__Epargne-toi cette angoisse et viens me rejoindre. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir d'anéantir tes proches, à commencer par ce cher Loki.  
__Voldemort_

-Harry ? hésita Neville. Tu as parlé en fourchelangue.

Le brun se secoua. Il se concentra puis relut la lettre en anglais.

-Il ne doute de rien, siffla Loki.

Il s'apprêtait à brûler la lettre lorsqu'il eut une illumination. L'échantillon de magie de Voldemort pourrait servir à Cracrock pour retrouver la coupe de Poufsouffle ! A la place, donc, il enferma la missive dans un globe de cristal pourvu d'assez de protections pour qu'il ne puisse pas disparaître dans la nature.

-Tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda Neville

-Il se peut que j'aie une idée, sourit glacialement Loki.

Il ne mentait pas puisqu'il ne savait pas si la lettre serait utilisable pour les gobelins.

-En attendant, ne parlez pas de cette lettre sans prendre de précautions, prévint Loki.

-Je pensais que les protections du château empêcheraient que ce genre de choses n'arrive, fit Harry, intrigué.

-Moi aussi figure-toi, grogna Loki. Mais soit les barrières sont trop faibles, soit Voldemort a su les contourner. L'un dans l'autre, ça ne me rassure pas.

Ajouter que Dumbledore aurait pu laisser cette lettre passer pour lui faire peur n'était pas une possibilité qu'il voudrait leur mettre dans la tête. Mais dans tous les cas, ceux qui s'étaient permis cette petite plaisanterie allaient le payer très cher.

Loki commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon. Depuis qu'ils connaissaient le lien entre les mères d'Harry et de Neville, Loki avait fait en sorte que ses secrets ainsi que ceux d'Harry ne puissent être révélés par inadvertance. Hermione et Neville étaient soumis à un sort strict de secret, Augusta, Helen et John à une version plus allégée car ils n'avaient pas accès à autant d'informations. Aucun n'était au courant pour les horcruxes mais tous se rendaient compte des efforts qu'il mettait pour empêcher Dumbledore de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires comme Voldemort de faire sa loi.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que nous discutions lui et moi, marmonna Loki.

-Avec qui ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Voldemort, souffla Loki. Je sais qu'il essaie de me recruter mais j'aurais quelques questions à lui poser avant, dont la raison pour laquelle il persiste à vouloir te tuer.

-C'est dangereux ! s'exclama Neville. C'est un mage noir ! Il veut tuer tout le monde !

-Parce que Dumbledore le dit ? cassa Loki. Comme il avait assuré qu'Harry était heureux et choyé dans sa famille alors qu'il avait montré tous les signes de maltraitance dès l'instant où il avait posé le pied dans le monde sorcier ?

Neville se tassa sur lui-même. Depuis l'arrivée de Loki dans leur vie, la confiance que tous avaient en le professeur Dumbledore avait drastiquement chuté et cela avait amené certains d'entre eux à reconsidérer tous ses actes, notamment ceux pour le plus grand Bien et la gestion de la guerre.

-Désolé, s'excusa Neville.

-Pas grave, balaya Loki.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer lourdement.

-Revenez ce soir, ordonna Loki. On va ajuster votre entraînement … annexe.

Harry hocha la tête. Le lettre de Voldemort leur rappelait cruellement que la guerre n'allait sûrement pas se gagner avec des bons sentiments, comme voulait le leur faire avaler Dumbledore. Ils allaient devoir prendre les armes et pour cela, toute connaissance était bonne à prendre.

Comprenant que son aîné était en pleine réflexion, Harry poussa Neville à quitter les lieux avec lui.

§§§§§

Quand Remus avait enfin repris le contrôle de ses émotions, Halloween était déjà passé. Quand il avait vu Sirius passer l'arcade de la mort, sa magie avait perdu les pédales et pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent abattre à vue, Moony, le loup de Remus, avait pris le contrôle de son corps humain. Il l'avait fait fuir jusqu'à Brocéliande en France pour garder sa forme de loup jusqu'à ce que Remus puisse faire face aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés.

Cinq mois avaient été nécessaires, visiblement.

Le loup garou avait eu un peu de mal à se situer mais une main douce et calme l'avait immédiatement mis en alerte.

-Doucement, chuchota une voix. Vous êtes dans un sale état …

Remus ouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard mordoré mais totalement vide.

Aveugle.

-Je vois autrement, jeune homme, sourit la silhouette. Veuillez rester dans votre lit, vous êtes resté inconscient plusieurs semaines. Vous n'avez pas été fin de provoquer un alpha pendant la pleine lune.

Remus voulut protester mais une intense douleur dans tout le corps l'en empêcha. Il se rallongea donc sur son lit et dût subir en silence les soins. D'ailleurs, il n'en vit pas le bout car sans prendre garde, il tomba dans les pommes. Quand il se réveilla, son corps était moins douloureux et l'aube se levait à peine. Il voulut parler mais seul un grognement sortit de sa bouche. Aussitôt, une femme arriva et lui donna quelques gorgées d'eau.

-Ne parlez pas, ordonna la femme. Je vais vous résumer la situation. Nous avions noté au cours de l'été l'arrivée d'un loup inconnu sur les terres sur lesquelles nous veillons et très vite, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un loup garou qui avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit humain. Nous avons donc décidé de vous surveiller mais il y a deux mois, vous vous en êtes pris à l'alpha d'une meute de passage. Honnêtement, disons-le, vous vous êtes pris une raclée et vous êtes resté dans le coma jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il est temps de vous libérer.

Remus se sentit brusquement en confiance, à un tel point qu'il craqua. Du haut de ses trente-six ans, il fondit en larmes et pleura sur sa condition pitoyable, sur les douleurs de la transformation, sur sa vie d'errance après sa scolarité à Poudlard, sur les rejets toujours plus violents de la part des meutes qu'il avait visité …

Sur la perte de Sirius.

A sa plus grande honte, il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait également perdu Harry car il n'avait pas gardé le contact. Pendant l'année qu'il avait passé à enseigner, il n'avait établi aucun lien avec le fils de James et les années suivantes, il avait parcouru les routes et cherché toutes les meutes pour les rallier à Dumbledore. Totalement tourné vers sa mission, il n'avait pas pensé à garder contact avec l'enfant sur lequel il avait promis de veiller mais également avec son meilleur ami qui s'était évadé de prison pour protéger son filleul.

En fait, il avait totalement foiré sur toute la ligne.

Les lourds sanglots faisaient fortement trembler son corps alors qu'il prenait conscience de toutes ses erreurs. S'il avait cru Lily qui lui certifiait que sa malédiction ne le définissait pas mais n'était qu'une partie infime de lui, alors il aurait eu le courage d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à Sirius qui avait toujours totalement rejeté les préceptes les plus radicaux de sa famille – et qui étaient la ligne de conduite de Voldemort – et qui avait toujours considéré James comme son frère. Il aurait demandé à voir les fameuses preuves qui lui auraient valu directement Azkaban et surtout, qui seraient tellement accablantes qu'on se passerait de procès !

Si …

Sans s'en rendre compte, une nouvelle fois, il s'endormit. Les deux druides qui veillaient sur lui refermèrent soigneusement la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait.

-Comment est-ce qu'il prend la dissolution des schémas mentaux qu'on lui a imposé ? demanda le druide aveugle

-Le loup en lui fait la fête, sourit la femme. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le sorcier ait bien compris qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pensé et fait autrement.

-Il n'a pas conscience d'avoir été manipulé ? comprit le non voyant

-Les consignes remontent à son enfance, rappela la femme. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un lycan qu'on a forcé à se croire et à se conduire comme un loup garou sans éducation.

-C'est le quatrième Britannique que nous recevons dans notre congrégation depuis un an, fit l'homme aveugle, songeur. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont des liens les uns avec les autres.

-Nous savions que ce qui se passe actuellement sur l'archipel était inquiétant pour la Magie, fit la femme. Suspectez-vous quelque chose de bien plus grave ?

-J'espère bien que non mais les preuves sont là, soupira le non voyant. Continue de le surveiller, j'ai un nouveau patient à recevoir.

-Bien, maître, s'inclina la femme.

§§§§§

Théodore Nott, dit Senior depuis la mort de son père et la naissance de son fils, était un sorcier sang pur avec de nombreux défauts.

Second fils, il avait toujours atrocement jalousé son frère aîné qui était l'enfant parfait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à plaire à son père qui le pensait bon à rien. En réponse, Théodore avait décidé de tout lâcher de plonger dans la décadence. Ses camarades à Serpentard connaissaient la haine qu'il portait son frère et son père et ils en avaient alors profité pour exacerber ses sentiments négatifs. Les mangemorts s'étaient engouffrés dans la brèche et dès qu'il avait eu dix-sept ans, Théodore avait pris la marque de Voldemort. Sous ses ordres, il s'était senti important et il avait pris confiance en lui. Les massacres des moldus le remplissaient de contentement car ainsi, il pouvait extérioriser sa rage et sa haine en se défoulant sur des moldus qui ne pourraient pas se défendre.

Puis Voldemort avait pris conscience de son véritable potentiel.

Le clan Nott était l'un des plus riches de Grande Bretagne et Voldemort avait découvert que l'une de ses nouvelles recrues pouvait lui accorder un accès direct aux coffres de cette famille, puisqu'il était au point mort pour ses négociations avec le clan Malfoy.

Théodore n'avait jamais ignoré que Voldemort avait fait tuer son frère avec sa femme et son nouveau-né, faisant passer l'acte pour un accident. La réaction de Patrice Nott fut tout à fait naturelle : en même temps qu'il nommait son bon à rien de second fils héritier, il lui chercha une épouse convenable pour produire le prochain héritier du clan. Anna Caster, d'une famille sang pur mineure autrichienne, était visiblement la belle-fille idéale mais les excès de Théodore lui avaient fait contracter une maladie magique rare qui l'avait rendue très faible. Toutefois, elle avait réussi à tomber enceinte – après deux fausses couches – et à accoucher de Théodore Junior.

Avec la chute de Voldemort, Théodore Sénior avait décidé de faire profil bas mais avait continué de tourmenter les moldus qui habitaient non loin du manoir, à recevoir les sympathisants de Voldemort et à donner des fêtes grandioses en leur honneur.

Tout pour masquer le fait qu'il n'avait pas accès aux coffres ancestraux des Nott.

Il s'était rendu compte de cela à la naissance de son fils.

Pour fêter sa venue – mais également la disparition de son père quelques semaines plus tôt – Théodore Sénior avait voulu organiser une soirée mondaine mais quand la première facture était revenue, il avait déboulé à Gringotts et avait fait un scandale. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce qu'il doive répondre à certains critères mis en place par son défunt père.

Critères auxquels il n'avait jamais pu répondre.

Mais son fils, oui.

D'où sa présence localisation dans les cachots du manoir Nott.

-Tu es mon fils ! cracha Théodore. Alors libère-moi !

-Tu ne réponds plus à ce titre depuis que tu as laissé mère mourir, siffla Théo. Maintenant, si tu veux savoir exactement pourquoi tu te trouves ici, tu ferais mieux de me laisser parler.

Théodore montra les dents. Il n'avait jamais apprécié son fils car il ressemblait trop à son frère aîné. S'il n'avait pas vu son cadavre des mois avant qu'il n'engrosse la sorcière qu'on lui avait fourré dans les pattes, il aurait cru que sa femme l'avait trompé.

Théo observa son géniteur. Depuis qu'il avait laissé sa mère mourir, il lui vouait une haine farouche qui avait augmenté exponentiellement depuis que Voldemort était revenu faire chier le monde. Mais depuis qu'il avait atteint seize ans et qu'il était à la tête de son clan, le jeune sorcier entendait bien dégager ce dernier de la réputation désastreuse dans laquelle l'avait embourbé son géniteur et détacher fermement les Nott de Voldemort.

Refusant d'écouter les insultes qui fusaient depuis qu'il était entré dans le cachot, Théo fit taire son géniteur d'un sort et plantant sans frémir un poignard dans le poignet du sorcier. Ce dernier hurla mais avec le sort, aucun son ne se fit entendre. Le plus jeune incanta et une vague de magie entoura le cercle d'invocation dessiné sur le sol, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Sénior. Quelques minutes plus tard, la vague s'éteignit et l'aîné était libre de ses entraves. Théo le libéra du sort et lui balançant sa baguette.

-Tu peux partir rejoindre ton maître, cracha Théo. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

-Tu es sensé rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, rappela Théodore en se relevant difficilement.

-C'est ce que tu veux, pas moi, corrigea Théo. Comme nous ne sommes pas d'accord, nos chemins se séparent ici.

-Tu es chez moi ! rugit Théodore. Si quelqu'un doit partir, ce sera toi !

-Soit, accepta Théo. Je vais donc faire mes bagages pendant que tu vaques à tes occupations.

Théo lui tourna le dos et gagna ses appartements tranquillement. Il vit son géniteur partir à grands pas vers l'entrée du domaine et un sourire machiavélique orna les lèvres du plus jeune lorsqu'il passa la frontière. Il imaginait aisément qu'il était allé ramper et geindre aux pieds de son « maître » concernant l'insolence de son rejeton pour qu'il puisse aller le punir comme il se devait.

Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas Théodore Senior Nott qui soit allé ramper aux pieds de Voldemort mais Théodore Sans Nom …

§§§§§

Charlie Weasley adorait travailler avec les dragons mais son emploi en tant que professeur de soins aux créatures magiques lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives.

Quand Minerva McGonagall l'avait reçu pour lui parler de son nouveau poste, comme promis, il avait établi un programme pour les sept années scolaires en s'appuyant sur ce que ses collègues à la réserve savaient à chaque année de leur éducation. Ce fut ainsi qu'il découvrit le niveau catastrophique de la Grande Bretagne et qu'il avait également l'opportunité de corriger cela.

Devant l'enthousiasme des élèves, Charlie avait voulu se renseigner sur les cours qu'avait donné Rubeus Hagrid et il était tombé de très haut … en fait non, cela correspondait exactement à Hagrid. Le demi-géant était plus que compétent pour approcher les autres créatures magiques mais ne l'était pas autant pour donner des cours à des élèves aussi jeunes. Son renvoi était donc tout à fait justifié mais le roux ne comprenait pas que le directeur n'ait pas pensé à faire vérifier son programme avant de laisser l'appliquer.

Autre point qui le chiffonnait, le comportement de Ginny et de Ron. Il avait bien noté qu'ils étaient toujours autour d'Harry Potter mais le contraire n'était pas valable. Le brun était le plus souvent avec Hermione Granger et Neville Longbottom mais n'allait pas chercher la présence du frère et de la sœur. Contrairement à leurs camarades, ces derniers avaient toujours un mot malveillant à l'encore du garant de leur ami, professeur de défense. Assez curieux, il avait demandé des explications au concerné.

-Ginevra et Ronald Weasley estiment que le plus qualifié pour prendre soin d'Harry est Dumbledore, haussa des épaules Loki. Harry en a simplement assez de l'entendre en boucle, surtout quand on sait que le directeur a fait la sourde oreille quand on lui a rapporté ce qui se passait chez ses anciens tuteurs.

-Il devait y avoir une raison pour que le professeur Dumbledore l'y laisse, fronça des sourcils Charlie.

-J'aimerai bien la connaître, grommela Loki. La sécurité d'un enfant ne peut pas justifier qu'on le maltraite.

Ça y est, le mot était lâché.

-Le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé cela passer … balbutia Charlie.

-Et c'est pour cela que la Magie m'a désigné garant magique d'Harry, termina Loki. Peu importe ce que vous pouvez bien penser de lui, la Magie a déclaré qu'il n'était plus digne de s'occuper d'Harry pour une bonne raison. Pour en revenir à votre frère et votre sœur, ils ont refusé de voir ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux et pire, pour le grand dadais qui vous sert de frère, il a nié les tortures que son « meilleur ami » avait reçu, quand bien même il voyait les cicatrices.

Charlie resta bouche bée.

-Le mieux serait que vous leur demandiez vous-même ce qui se passe exactement, soupira Loki. Harry et moi avons renoncé à avoir la réponse et c'est pour cela qu'il n'est plus aussi proche d'eux. Vous aurez sûrement plus de chance que nous, qui sait ? Bonne journée, professeur Weasley.

Loki se trouvait à peine dans le couloir suivant que le regard de Charlie se durcit. Les dires des jumeaux allaient dans le même sens et il était grand temps d'avoir des réponses claires et complètes.


	28. Main de fer

**_Main de fer _**

Narcissa était comme une petite fille, hésitant à toucher un objet et craignant qu'on la gronde si on la voyait.

Même si cela faisait plusieurs mois que la blonde était arrivée dans cette maison totalement moldue, Andromeda ne se lassait pas d'observer sa sœur découvrir le monde qu'on lui avait appris à haïr.

Quand elle avait décidé de fermer le manoir Malfoy, Narcissa avait prévu de passer les vacances en France et de réinvestir le refuge magique dont elle était la gardienne du secret à la rentrée scolaire. Comme convenu, Severus avait emmené Draco du quai neuf trois quarts au quai du ferry qui reliait la Grande Bretagne à la France pour retrouver Narcissa mais dès que la mère et le fils avaient posé le pied sur le sol français, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Léon de Malfoy, chef du clan Malfoy. Après une longue discussion, il avait emmené Draco et la blonde s'était retrouvée seule. Elle en avait alors profité pour sillonner la capitale de tout son saoul et prendre les bonnes décisions pour la poursuite de sa vie. Reprendre contact avec sa sœur reniée était l'un des points qui lui tenait à cœur et elle n'avait pas su résister quand elle l'avait invité à lui rendre visite.

Narcissa n'était toujours pas repartie depuis juillet dernier.

Andromeda en avait alors profité pour faire une introduction complète au monde moldu pour détruire méthodiquement les croyances erronées qui circulaient dans le clan Black et par extension dans les familles sang pur concernant ce monde qu'ils côtoyaient. La claque avait été monstrueuse et la plus jeune des sœurs Black avait alors compris que peu importe ce que feraient Voldemort ou Dumbledore, leurs politiques respectives entraîneraient l'annihilation des sorciers voire du monde magique.

-Cissa ?

La blonde, même à quarante ans passés, sursauta comme une enfant prise en faute.

-Oui Andy ? répondit Narcissa

-Viens, nous devons discuter, déclara Andromeda.

Les deux sœurs s'installèrent dans le confortable salon.

-Je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre que tu as pris de lourdes décisions pour le clan Malfoy, déclara Andromeda. Mais il serait temps que la branche secondaire suive la même voie.

Avec le reniement d'Andromeda, seules Bellatrix et Narcissa pouvaient prétendre à prendre la succession de Cygnus Black. Mais puisque Narcissa était mère, c'était elle qui en prenait la tête de la branche secondaire du clan Black et qui était par défaut lady Black jusqu'à ce que le chef du clan ne se marie. Sans lord déclaré, il revenait à Narcissa de diriger la politique du clan Black en entier, ce qui serait un atout non négligeable. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait disparu en même temps que son fils du sol britannique.

-Que proposes-tu ? demanda simplement Narcissa

-Tu as bien vu que les préceptes du clan concernant le monde moldu ne reflètent absolument pas la réalité, fit Andromeda. Je ne parle pas de la vision de la magie « noire ».

Narcissa grogna. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Walburga, Druella et Cygnus Black avaient fait en sorte que les arts occultes soient tous regroupés sous le terme « magie noire », très souvent utilisé par leur idole Voldemort et son ennemi Dumbledore. Le ministère avait suivi le mouvement et avait dans la foulée interdit toutes les magies politiquement incorrectes regroupées sous ce terme, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence que les sorciers accusaient une baisse flagrante de la durée de vie puisqu'ils n'exploraient qu'une partie infime de leur magie.

-Les Malfoy sont déjà considérés comme traîtres à la cause de Voldemort, soupira Narcissa. Lucius va y sûrement y perdre la vie mais c'est un risque calculé. Sans son soutien financier et politique, il aura beaucoup plus de difficultés à ressembler les foules.

-C'est vrai, concéda Andromeda. Mais le sujet qui nous concerne actuellement est le clan Black. Quand on pense à ce nom, il n'y a que Sirius, envoyé en prison parce qu'il a trahi les Potter pour Voldemort, et Bellatrix, qui est sous les ordres de Voldemort. Il faut que ça change et que le clan Black se détache de cette réputation désastreuse.

Les deux sœurs réfléchirent.

-J'ai une idée ! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps

Elles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

-Commence, pria Andromeda.

-Je ne te cache pas que Lucius est mangemort, déclara Narcissa. Parmi les informations qu'il m'a révélées, il s'avère qu'il sait que Sirius est totalement innocent de tout ce dont on l'accuse.

-Nymphadora m'a également dit quelque chose du même genre, avoua Andromeda. Elle m'a également dit que le procès était truqué.

-Truqué ? ricana sèchement Narcissa. Il aurait fallu qu'il y ait eu un procès, d'abord !

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que venait de dire sa sœur. Sirius était allé en prison sans avoir été condamné ! Cela faisait un précédent extrêmement dangereux !

-Je pensais qu'en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix … balbutia Andromeda.

-Tu sais parfaitement que si tu n'es pas assez docile pour le grand Albus Dumbledore, tu ne sers à rien, renifla Narcissa. Même supposément renié, Sirius était un excellent combattant grâce à toutes les connaissances issues de la famille Black. Il ne supportait pas les nouvelles convictions de sa mère mais ne tournait pas pour autant le dos à son éducation sang pur. Or, tu remarqueras que tous les témoignages qui ne proviennent pas du cercle direct de Sirius pensent qu'il s'agit de la même chose. Je ne vois que deux raisons pour lesquelles Sirius a été envoyé en prison : premièrement, officiellement pour éviter que l'argent du clan Black ne revienne à Voldemort, hypothèse totalement loufoque quand on sait que Sirius ne s'abaisserait jamais à cela, et deuxièmement, officieusement pour l'empêcher d'élever Harry Potter comme un véritable héritier sang pur.

-Ce sont de graves accusations, déclara Andromeda.

-Parce que tu vois d'autres raisons ? lança Narcissa. Rien que le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore ait eu la charge de cet enfant me fait comprendre qu'il y a eu une histoire pas nette.

_Parce que Dumbledore n'était pas un sang pur_, termina Andromeda.

Par le jeu des unions et des alliances, Harry Potter aurait dû être élevé dans une famille sang pur et non se retrouver dans le monde moldu sans aucune connaissance de sa véritable nature et encore moins de son histoire personnelle. Or, quand il s'était présenté à Poudlard, ces faits ont très vite été éventés pour se répandre dans l'école puis dans la population sorcière, toutefois sans que personne n'en comprenne l'impact et les conséquences réelles. En fait, si on regardait bien, la méconnaissance d'Harry Potter concernant le monde sorcier pouvait convenir aux sangs purs qui voulaient s'emparer du patrimoine Potter mais son ignorance totale ne servait qu'une seule personne : Albus Dumbledore.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Andromeda

-Je veux que tu innocentes totalement Sirius, déclara Narcissa. De là, en te mettant en contact avec l'avocat des Potter, tu vas souligner que la tutelle d'Harry Potter n'aurait jamais dû passer à autrui.

-Ce qui mettrait en cause les actes de Dumbledore, fit Andromeda. Cela doit être faisable. Je vérifie cela avec Ted.

-Merci, sourit Narcissa. A toi.

-Regarde si tu peux renier Bellatrix, fit Andromeda. Cela enverra un message fort comme quoi tu ne cautionnes pas ses actes et par extension ceux de Voldemort.

Narcissa se plongea dans un silence songeur. Sur le principe, en tant que chef du clan Black par intérim, elle était en droit d'influer sur la politique du clan et si elle voulait se détacher de Voldemort, ce n'était pas avec Bellatrix qui portait encore le nom Black et continuant ses exactions qu'elle allait être prise au sérieux. Le reniement était d'ailleurs invoqué pour moins que cela, comme avec Andromeda, et Bellatrix était bien en train de traîner dans la boue le nom des Black, si ce n'est en ayant rejoint Voldemort, mais au moins parce qu'elle a torturé et tué des sangs purs alors que leur population était déjà assez faible.

-Je ne sais pas si cela m'est possible, déclara lentement Narcissa. Mais ça vaut le coup qu'on se penche dessus. Même si nous partageons le même sang, Bellatrix ne respecte plus les préceptes du clan Black en s'attaquant aux autres sangs purs, qu'ils comprennent notre vision des choses ou non. J'en profiterai dans le même temps pour regarder si je ne peux pas te réintégrer et qui sait, ton mari aussi.

-Et ma fille ? s'étonna Andromeda, surprise de cet oubli

-Elle est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix, rappela Narcissa. Mais ce qui me gêne, c'est sa maladresse. Je te connais, tu sais convaincre voire t'imposer donc j'imagine parfaitement que tu aurais pu la convaincre de se rendre à l'étranger pour maitriser son don. Mais elle est adulte et c'est comme si elle venait de découvrir son don. Je veux savoir pourquoi avant d'envisager de la faire intégrer le clan.

Andromeda ne pouvait qu'abonder en son sens. Elle-même n'avait pas compris pourquoi Nymphadora avait freiné des deux pieds quand elle avait parlé de la faire quitter Poudlard le temps de stabiliser son don et encore moins de suivre une cure spécifique à la fin de sa scolarité. Là où ses soupçons avaient pris forme, ce fut lorsque sa fille avait été acceptée dans le corps des aurors alors que ses résultats pratiques étaient clairement mauvais.

Les deux sœurs continuèrent à discuter tranquillement jusqu'à pas d'heure.

§§§§§

Draco ayant été mis au courant de la divine providence de Théo, dès la rentrée, tous les deux avaient œuvré pour détacher leurs noms de Voldemort mais surtout, qu'on ne puisse pas croire qu'ils seraient désormais accolés à celui de Dumbledore. Les comptes de leurs familles ayant été verrouillés peu de temps après la rentrée, ils attendaient désormais les échos de la fureur de Voldemort en comprenant qu'une partie significative de son financement venait de partir en fumée.

-Tous les mangemorts qui reviennent du quartier général sont gravement blessés, révéla Gregory Goyle. D'après ma mère, cela fait des jours que mon géniteur ne quitte plus le lit, n'arrivant pas à se débarrasser des effets du doloris.

-D'après la mienne, ajouta Vincent Crabbe, il faut qu'ils trouvent de nouveaux « adeptes » et de préférence, assez riches.

-Voldie n'a pas dit ça en ces termes, n'est-ce pas ? s'étonna Blaise

-Bien sûr que non, railla Vincent. Il lui faut les plus purs des sangs purs pour prouver que leur cause est la bonne. Mais nous savons tous que les plus « purs » ont généralement une fortune confortable.

Les cinq adolescents, après avoir soigneusement protégé la pièce où ils s'étaient réunis, s'étaient échangés les nouvelles du camp de Voldemort. Il était clair que sans le soutien des Malfoy et des Nott, ce dernier avait autant d'impact qu'un coup de pied dans une flaque d'eau.

-Et du côté de Dumbledore ? demanda Vincent

-Ce n'est pas clair, fronça des sourcils Blaise. Sans le soutien de Potter, il ne peut s'appuyer que sur la reconnaissance qu'il avait en tant que vainqueur de Grindelwald. Si on se fie à ce qui s'est passé à la première séance du Magenmagot à laquelle il a assisté, Loki Potter n'a l'intention de s'incliner devant lui et de le laisser manipuler le Survivant.

-Vous pensez que ce serait une bonne idée d'approcher Potter maintenant ? Le Gryffondor, proposa Gregory

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco et Théo.

-Cela attirerait trop l'attention sur nous, déclara Théo. Des méchants approchant volontairement les gentils ? On pensera à un piège ou cela dessinera une cible sur nos têtes inutilement.

-Peut-être pas si on se rapproche du professeur, songea Draco.

-Développe ton idée, fit Gregory.

-Rappelez-vous, il a clairement dit qu'il refusait l'aide de Dumbledore, fit Draco. Mes parents ont assuré que tout ce qui avait été mis en place par Dumbledore pour le clan Potter a rapidement été démantelé quand il est devenu Régent. En tant que professeur, il est impartial et il pousse tous ses élèves à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, il sort des sentiers battus dans ses cours tout en gardant en tête notre niveau.

-Mais il ne s'est pas positionné pour ou contre Voldie, rappela Blaise.

-Comme il refuse d'être vu aux côtés de Dumbledore, rebondit Draco. Il est presque le neutre par excellent.

-Tu veux donc savoir comment il fait, compris Vincent.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, haussa des épaules Draco.

-Il n'a pas tort, fit Théo. Loki Potter, et par extension Harry, vont devenir une puissance à ne pas négliger depuis que le Survivant n'est plus sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Ils se douteront que notre démarche sera intéressée mais ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était le cas depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde sorcier.

-D'accord, fit Gregory. Mais quelle raison on va avancer ? On ne veut pas être mangemort ?

-Ce serait très naïf de révéler cela comme ça même si c'est la vérité, renifla Draco.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps que les Serpentards récupèrent leur place de maison de Poudlard, décréta Théo.

-Et comment ? demanda Blaise

-En nous battant avec intelligence, sourit Théo. Venez, allons voir le professeur Potter.

Surpris, tous lui emboîtèrent le pas et ils se rendirent devant la salle de classe qui était pour une fois ouverte. Dès ses premiers cours, il avait annoncé qu'il resterait dans sa salle deux fois par semaine après le dîner jusqu'au couvre-feu pour tout élève qui aurait des questions à lui poser. Quand il donnait des retenues, il privilégiait également ce créneau et isolait les élèves les uns des autres par d'habiles boucliers.

Heureusement, Loki Potter était seul.

-Professeur ? lança Théo

-Monsieur Nott, salua Loki. Je vois que vous êtes accompagné. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Serait-il possible de vous parler en privé ? demanda Théo

Loki les observa quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête. Alors que les cinq élèves s'avançaient vers le bureau, la porte se referma derrière eux.

-Si on vous pose la question, je vous ai demandé des renseignements sur vos ascendants, fit Loki. Je vous écoute.

-Dumbledore n'osera pas nous demander ce que nous fichons ici, sourit Théo.

-Il ne vous le demandera pas, confirma Loki. Il se servira comme un grand dans votre esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, j'aime que mes conversations restent privées. Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ?

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe dans la guerre qui se déroule ? demanda Théo, préférant ne pas s'arrêter sur le fait que le professeur venait de lui annoncer que le directeur usait de légilimencie sur ses élèves, qu'ils soient consentants ou non, ce qui lui vaudrait une peine conséquente à Azkaban

-Oui, répondit Loki.

-Et nos positions respectives ? insista Théo

-J'ai une assez bonne idée de la vôtre, de celle de monsieur Malfoy et de monsieur Zabini mais j'avoue être surpris de la présence de messieurs Crabbe et Goyle en ces lieux, déclara Loki. Cela illustre simplement que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Loki fit venir un service de thé et servit tout le monde, leur permettant ainsi de se reprendre.

-Permettez que je fasse quelques suppositions, reprit Loki après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé. Les faits nous indiquent, par le biais des tapisseries généalogiques, quand on se donne la peine de les examiner, que Théodore Nott, votre père si je ne m'abuse, a été renié de sa famille. Ces mêmes tapisseries nous révèlent que Lucius Malfoy a été déchu de son titre de lord secondaire du clan Malfoy, ce qui est compréhensible avec son emprisonnement. Maintenant, les rumeurs. Sans bal de présentation de votre part, monsieur Nott, monsieur Malfoy, personne ne peut assurer que vous reprendrez la suite de vos pères respectifs. Voldemort exige que les enfants de ses mangemorts le servent avec la même « abnégation », si je puis dire, et mettent à sa disposition comme leurs parents avant eux leur or, leurs maisons, leurs relations et leurs vies. Toutefois, comme vous n'avez pas sa marque maudite, j'ose espérer que vous ne comptez pas rejoindre ses rangs.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que nous n'avons pas la marque des ténèbres ? intervint Vincent

Loki eut un sourire carnassier.

-Pour tout être assez proche de sa magie, il est possible de ressentir quand quelqu'un a eu une altération de sa magie, expliqua Loki. C'est une technique complexe uniquement parce qu'on doit appréhender la magie d'une certaine manière. Or, les sorciers en général y sont particulièrement fermés parce qu'ils estiment qu'ils sont supérieurs à tout et à tous alors qu'ils n'utilisent qu'une fraction infime de leur potentiel magique. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on vous apprenne que les autres créatures magiques sont dangereuses ? Parce que les sorciers ont pris l'habitude d'attaquer avant de comprendre les autres. Pour en revenir à la marque des ténèbres, il s'agit d'abord d'une marque d'esclavage mais également d'une sangsue magique qui vole le noyau magique du porteur pour prendre sa place.

Les visages des cinq adolescents avaient blêmi au fur et à mesure des explications.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? balbutia Blaise

-Quand Voldemort a disparu chez les Potter, les premiers à avoir quitté le pays ne sont pas les mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas se faire attraper pour leurs actes malveillants mais ceux qui avaient été marqués de force, révéla Loki. Nos voisins n'ont jamais adhéré à la politique de l'autruche de notre grande et belle nation, alors ils ont profité de cet exode pour faire des recherches dessus. Son retour a confirmé de nombreuses hypothèses, ils savent donc à quoi s'attendre. Mais j'avoue qu'un petit nombre seulement connait les informations que je viens de vous communiquer.

-Pourquoi ? osa Draco

-Je les ai demandées, sourit Loki. Personne n'a la science infuse, moi le premier, donc quand je ne sais pas, je demande à des personnes qui ont des réponses.

Le regard du professeur se posa sur Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

-Je ne vous le cache pas, les rumeurs sur vous veulent que vous soyez aussi débiles que vos pères, déclara Loki. C'est une chose qui m'a assez surprise parce que vos résultats sont tout à fait corrects. Je ne peux qu'imaginer que vous avez joué un double jeu pour être libre de faire vos propres choix le moment voulu.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, un peu impressionnés.

Loki frappa dans ses mains.

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, rappela Loki.

-Nous avons besoin de … conseils, avoua Théo.

-Dans quel domaine ? demanda Loki, franchement surpris

-Rester hors de portée du seigneur des ténèbres et de Dumbledore, annonça gravement Draco.

-Tout le monde aurait été heureux de vous voir renoncer à entrer sous les ordres de Voldemort et se serait étonné de votre refus de vous joindre à Dumbledore, railla Loki. Malheureusement pour eux, je vois plus loin que le bout de mon nez et je me méfie autant de l'un que de l'autre.

Loki farfouilla dans son bureau pour en sortir un parchemin et une plume.

-Présentez-vous ici à cette date, à cette heure et dans cette tenue, indiqua le professeur tandis qu'il notait les informations.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Gregory, intrigué

-Les cours particuliers sont remis au goût du jour, sourit machiavéliquement Loki. L'annonce n'aura lieu à Samain donc je vous prierai de n'en souffler mot à personne. Vous serez les premiers à pouvoir en bénéficier.

-Potter aussi sera là ? demanda Draco

-Ce qu'Harry fait ne vous concerne pas, trancha Loki. Pour les autres bénéficiaires, vous en aurez la surprise, comme les autres. Allez, filez, sinon, vous attirerez l'attention des mauvaises personnes.

Encore un peu hébétés, ils quittèrent la salle.

§§§§§

Hermione eut le mérite de ne pas froncer des sourcils lorsque Romilda Vane, en cinquième année, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans la salle commune.

-Alors, quel sort tu as utilisé ? attaqua Romilda

La brune, estomaquée du culot de l'adolescente, leva lentement les yeux de ses devoirs pour la fixer tant et si bien que la plus jeune eut un violent frisson d'angoisse.

-Je te demande _pardon_ ?! articula Hermione

-Il n'y a que ça qui peut expliquer que tu sois la seule à être proche de Potter ! lâcha Romilda dans un sursaut de bravoure

-Et le fait que tu ne l'intéresse absolument pas ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ? cingla Hermione, agacée

-C'est un mec … commença Romilda.

-Qui a autre chose à penser, comme un malade qui veut le tuer depuis qu'il est bébé, rappela sèchement Hermione. Et puis, même si une fille ou un mec lui tapait dans l'œil, je pense qu'il est assez grand pour le lui dire. De toi à moi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'une fille qui montre tous ses _atouts_ à tout le monde puisse réellement l'intéresser. Au cas où tu ne comprendrais pas où je veux en venir, je parle de tes tenues, ou plutôt de tes absences de tenues, ainsi que de tes exploits sexuels qui font le tour de l'école.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient tendu l'oreille ne purent que ricaner.

-Je suis le type d'Harry Potter ! assura Romilda. Et tu l'empêches de le voir !

-Son type, vraiment ? railla Hermione. Comment tu pourrais le connaître puisqu'il n'est jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit ?

-Je … protesta Romilda, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu te sers de ce qu'il y a entre tes deux oreilles pour autre chose que cataloguer les meilleurs partis de l'école, siffla Hermione. Pour info, Harry est assez grand pour faire ses choix tout seul mais je te conseille de réfléchir à ton comportement si tu veux vraiment attirer son attention. Parce qu'avoir une réputation de garce pour la petite-amie du Survivant, ça fait tâche, je trouve.

-Tu veux le garder pour toi ! s'exclama Romilda

-Non merci, rétorqua Hermione. Harry est mon frère et je n'ai aucune intention que ça change.

D'un geste de baguette, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter t'encenser alors que tu n'es qu'une gamine paumée, renifla Hermione. Je te préviens, si tu reviens m'emmerder avec ce genre de conneries, tu vas espérer ne jamais avoir croisé mon chemin.

La brune tourna des talons et quitta la salle commune dans un silence respectueux. De l'autre côté du portrait, Neville, qui était sorti quelques instants auparavant, l'attendait.

-Tu l'as vu ? murmura Neville

-Je ne pouvais pas la louper, grogna Hermione. Elle pensait vraiment que Vane allait faire le poids contre moi ?

-Ginny veut simplement identifier et éliminer la concurrence, sourit Neville en lui emboîtant le pas.

En effet, le rictus satisfait de la rousse pendant l'altercation avait attiré l'attention de Neville et d'Hermione. D'ici à comprendre que c'était elle qui avait monté la tête de sa camarade, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

-Elle a dû remarquer qu'on était toujours aux côtés d'Harry, songea Hermione.

-Mais toujours pas qu'il ne recherchait pas sa compagnie et celle de son idiot de frère, critiqua Neville. Pourtant, ce n'est pas dur à voir !

-Tu oublies qu'elle vit encore dans son monde merveilleux où elle va devenir lady Potter sans lever le petit doigt, ricana Hermione. Tu penses qu'il serait temps de mettre le nez d'Harry sur son comportement ?

-Je pense, en conclut Neville. D'autant que la sixième année est privilégiée pour initier les alliances, y compris les mariages.

-Les mariages arrangés existent encore ? s'horrifia faussement Hermione

-Ne fais pas ta née de moldus de base, ricana Neville. Ou sinon, je vais penser que tu crois encore que Dumbledore est gentil.

Hermione pouffa.


	29. Gant de velours ? Aucune chance !

**_Gant de velours ? Aucune chance !_**

Hermione et Harry se rendirent en arithmancie sous les regards noirs de Ron. Les deux bruns se souvenaient encore très clairement de l'esclandre qui avait eu lieu sur le sujet.

_Flash-Back_

_Maintenant que les BUSES étaient passés, les élèves de sixième année pouvaient enfin changer leurs options pour d'autres qui les conviendraient mieux. Loki et Harry en avaient discuté quand le plus jeune avait reçu ses résultats et rapidement, il avait avoué que le choix des options en troisième année avait essentiellement été fait par Ron qui ne voulait pas travailler outre mesure. Après une initiation de toutes les matières présentées aux BUSES et aux ASPICS puis une autre de celles présentes uniquement aux ASPICS, Harry avait eu une remise à niveau en arithmancie, en runes, en étude du monde moldu – rebaptisé improprement étude des moldus, comme s'ils étaient des animaux dans un zoo – en étude du monde sorcier, en soins aux créatures magiques, en introduction à la médicomagie et en duel. En accord avec son garant magique, le brun avait décidé de présenter en candidat libre aux ASPICS à l'étranger toutes ces matières, mis à part les deux premières dont il allait désormais suivre les cours de sixième année. Le professeur Bathsheba Babbling – runes – et le professeur Septima Vector – arithmancie – l'avaient inscrit à l'examen d'entrée de leur cours – car il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui se rendaient compte que leurs matières respectives étaient essentielles dans les carrières qu'ils envisageaient – pour évaluer son niveau. Elles avaient été agréablement surprises qu'Harry révèle avoir le niveau d'un véritable élève de BUSES – et non pas celui qu'on leur imposait – et avaient accepté qu'il suive les cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année. Comme il était le seul à avoir le niveau pour passer immédiatement son BUSES, il avait accepté de le passer en même temps que les élèves de cinquième année. _

_Ron avait commencé à faire attention aux affaires de son ami quand les premiers devoirs étaient tombés. Toutes les affaires d'Harry n'étaient pas forcément neuves puisqu'il avait tenu à réutiliser ce qu'il pouvait mais elles étaient d'excellente qualité. Pire, il avait continué à opter pour de nombreuses fournitures moldues, notamment le stylo-plume, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir des notes claires et propres. Même Hermione avait cédé et suivi le mouvement. _

_-Eh, mec, pourquoi tu as des bouquins sur les runes et l'arithmancie dans tes affaires ? fit Ron_

_-Je suis les cours, déclara distraite Harry, plongé dans son devoir de métamorphoses. _

_-Comment ça, tu suis les cours ? demanda Ron en haussant le ton_

_-Je vais passer les BUSES en runes et en arithmancie à la fin de l'année, précisa Harry. J'ai pu apprendre en partie grâce aux notes d'Hermione mais il me faut un peu de pratique pour passer l'examen. _

_-Donc tu vas suivre les cours avec la classe de Ginny ? fit Ron_

_-Non, je rejoins Hermione, répondit Harry. _

_-Tu vas avoir un emploi du temps de malade ! s'horrifia Ron_

_-Non, puisque j'ai abandonné divination, soins aux créatures magiques et potions, haussa des épaules Harry. _

_-Tu as fait QUOI ?! rugit Ron_

_L'éclat de voix, combiné au redressement soudain du roux, faillit faire tomber sa bouteille d'encre et souiller tous les livres et devoirs posés sur la table. _

_-Fais un peu attention, Ron ! houspilla Hermione en retenant la bouteille. Où est le problème exactement ? _

_-Potions ! Tu as abandonné les potions ! Et ton rêve de devenir auror ? s'exclama Ron_

_-Il me semblait avoir été clair l'année dernière, rétorqua Harry. Je ne peux pas devenir auror, surtout avec toutes les responsabilités qui m'attendent après ma scolarité ! _

_-Je parie que c'est encore ton garant qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux ! pesta Ron. Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais … _

_-Tu aurais quoi, Ron ? s'agaça Harry. Si tu avais pris la peine d'ouvrir ton courrier cet été, tu aurais su que je ne comptais pas poursuivre ces matières et tu n'aurais pas eu à te montrer une nouvelle fois en spectacle. J'ai choisi en mon âme et conscience de ne plus me faire « prédire » ma mort à chaque cours de divination et puisque le professeur Snape n'accepte pas les élèves qui n'ont pas eu optimal aux BUSES, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'encombrer de ma présence. _

_-Si, il a changé de politique et il a descendu la note minimale à effort exceptionnel, sourit Ron de toutes ses dents._

_Harry se souvenait que Loki et le professeur Snape avaient pesté en chœur de l'ingérence du professeur Dumbledore dans la gestion des élèves. _

_-C'est bien pour les élèves qui ont besoin des potions mais ce n'est pas mon cas, trancha Harry. J'ai changé les matières que je compte suivre en sixième et en septième année parce qu'elles ne correspondaient pas à ce que j'ai l'intention de faire à l'avenir. Et ce n'est pas auror. _

_-Mais … protesta Ron._

_-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur mes choix et encore moins sur ma vie, fusilla du regard Harry. J'aurais peut-être écouté ton avis si tu avais daigné répondre à mes lettres cet été mais tu t'en es passé. Si ça ne te plait pas, ce n'est pas mon problème. Si ça en devient un, je devrais reconsidérer le fait d'être ton ami si tu ne m'acceptes pas avec mes propres choix. _

_Ron se recula, soufflé, avant de s'en aller._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Malheureusement pour Hermione et Neville, Ron était très vite revenu vers Harry et avait fait comme s'il ne s'était pas insurgé des choix de son ami. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne faisait pas des sous-entendus qu'il pensait subtiles pour le convaincre d'entrer dans le programme des aurors. A ces moment-là, Harry faisait la sourde oreille sans se cacher.

Toute la tour Gryffondor savait que la fin de l'amitié entre Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley était très proche. Seulement, elle survint d'une façon totalement inattendue.

Après une session d'études à la bibliothèque, Hermione, Harry et Neville retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour déposer leurs affaires et se détendre un peu. Mais à peine furent-ils installés que Ginny sauta sur Harry pour l'enlacer.

-Merci, merci ! s'exclama Ginny. Il va falloir faire les boutiques pour coordonner nos tenues, ma mère voudra sûrement venir et …

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mes genoux, Ginny ?! siffla Harry

-En tant que petite-amie, j'ai plus que le droit … commença Ginny.

-TU PLAISANTES J'ESPERE ?! rugit Harry en se levant

La rousse eut juste le temps de se mettre sur ses pieds avant de tomber.

-Je lui ai passé l'invitation pour le bal de l'ambassade de France à Londres qui était sur ton lit, haussa des épaules Ron qui arrivait. Il te fallait une cavalière et comme Ginny t'aime, plus la peine de chercher !

-Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu n'avais pas à disposer de mon courrier comme tu le voulais ? gronda Harry

-Tu as besoin d'un cavalière et Ginny est parfaite ! argumenta Ron

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, Ron ! répliqua Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place !

-Mais le bal … protesta Ginny.

-En accord avec mon garant magique, c'est lui qui reçoit toutes les invitations et qui me les transmets, rappela sèchement Harry. Ensuite, JE décide si j'y vais ou pas et surtout, avec qui. Si je ne suis pas au courant, je n'y vais pas et en plus, si c'est un bal formel, je doute d'avoir besoin d'une cavalière. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, j'en choisirai une qui sait se tenir en société, ce qui n'est pas ton cas Ginny.

-Tu insultes ma sœur ?! rugit Ron en s'élançant sur Harry

Ce dernier fit un pas de côté et le roux s'étala sur le sol.

-Tu n'as jamais écouté ce que je disais, renifla Harry. Pourquoi je devrais m'étonner que tu sautes aux conclusions les moins évidentes ?

Le brun tourna son regard vers la rousse qui commença à se ratatiner sous la fureur qu'il contenait.

-Dans quel monde est-ce que tu vis pour imaginer que je suis ton petit-ami ? siffla Harry

-Nous formons un couple merveilleux … commença Ginny.

-Et personne ne voudrait d'une fille qui est passé dans tous les lits possibles et inimaginables, termina Harry. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu t'envoies en l'air avec tous ceux qui ont une queue ? Je m'appelle Harry, pas Ron qui te croit toujours vierge alors même qu'il t'a vu te faire sauter sous ses yeux !

-Mais tu m'aimes ! protesta Ginny. Tu m'as même sauvé la vie !

-Je t'ai surtout sauvé de ta stupidité ! cracha Harry. Tu as vu qu'un journal te répondait et tu n'as même pas pensé à le montrer à tes parents ou même à un professeur ? Ton propre père t'a mis en garde contre ce type d'objet mais tu as voulu en faire qu'à ta tête ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé parce que j'étais amoureux de toi ou autre stupidité que tu aurais imaginée mais parce que je pensais que toi morte, l'école allait fermer ! J'étais seulement trop naïf pour ne pas m'être rendu compte que si l'école n'avait pas fermé avec la dernière victime de l'héritier de Serpentard, elle n'allait pas le faire pour toi !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Ginny, choquée qu'Harry se montre aussi dur avec elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de la faire pleurer ! rugit Ron qui était parvenu à se relever

-Mais elle a le droit de m'imposer ses fantasmes ? railla Harry. Je ne suis pas votre marionnette qui doit dire amen à chaque fois que vous voulez quelque chose !

Harry inspira longuement. Il sentit sa magie courir le long de ses veines et il serait assez problématique s'il venait à perdre le contrôle.

-Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs depuis que je suis sous la garde de Loki, décréta Harry. Je ne me suis jamais permis de critiquer la façon dont vous éduque votre mère et vous le faites, sous l'excuse que vous êtes mes amis depuis longtemps. Est-ce que vous entendez Hermione ou Neville commenter les règles de vie que Loki et moi mettons au point ? Non parce qu'ils sont conscients que c'est de ma famille dont on parle et qu'ils ont des règles semblables. Ça fait également un moment que je vous vois tenter de me convaincre de sortir avec Ginny ou d'assurer qu'elle ferait une formidable lady Potter. Quand ai-je parler de me marier ou même de me trouver une petite-amie ? Vous les premiers devriez savoir que je n'ai l'intention d'entamer aucune relation, surtout si c'est pour sortir avec le Survivant ! On voit à quel point vous êtes des amis merveilleux ! J'arrête les frais, désormais vous êtes au même rang que les inconnus que je croise sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard. C'est fini, pour tous les deux.

Harry tourna des talons et quitta la salle commune dans un silence de mort. Hermione et Neville ne tardèrent pas à lui emboîter le pas, laissant les deux roux comprendre qu'ils venaient de pousser le brun à mettre un terme à cinq années d'amitié.

§§§§§

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois te suivre, Potter ? grogna Severus

-Tu n'aimes pas le plaisir de ma compagnie ? papillonna Loki

Puisque c'était une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves, les deux professeurs avaient été réquisitionnés pour surveiller les élèves dans le village sorcier, comme par hasard. Le professeur de défense avait prié le professeur de potions de l'attendre près du portail de l'école et ils parcouraient l'un à côté de l'autre les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparaient l'école du village.

Sans se faire voir, Loki les entoura d'une bulle d'intimité. Enfin, d'un sort qui y ressemblait fortement.

-J'ai besoin que tu signales à Voldemort que je suis en ta compagnie aujourd'hui, décréta Loki. Surtout, que tu as noté ma curiosité pour lui.

-Pourquoi tu crois que je suis en contact avec lui ? biaisa Severus

-Je suis très loin d'être stupide, leva les yeux au ciel Loki. Il y a bien des manières de reconnaître un mangemort malheureusement, c'est trop compliqué pour les cerveaux étriqués des sorciers britanniques.

Severus laissa un fantôme de sourire flirter sur ses lèvres. Effectivement, après avoir pris contact avec la guilde de potions, il s'était rendu compte que le programme qu'il enseignait jusqu'à la débâcle d'Ombrage était plus qu'inadapté par rapport aux autres écoles du monde et que le responsable était un certain directeur qui mettait son nez partout où il pouvait, surtout quand ça ne le concernait pas.

Le professeur soupira. Avec Loki Potter, c'était toujours la même chose, il n'avait pas envie de se battre, surtout pour des choses futiles. Il savait qu'il était mangemort ? Il était certain qu'il ne le raconterait pas sur tous les toits. Et avec un peu de chance, il était au courant qu'il était un espion. Mais un jour, il faudrait qu'il lui demande comment il pouvait faire pour connaître autant d'informations.

-Laisse-moi dix minutes, capitula Severus.

-On se rejoint devant le salon de thé de Mme Pieddoddu, proposa Loki.

-Il est hors de question que j'y mette un pied dedans, Potter, prévint Severus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus, sourit Loki. J'imagine qu'il peut te situer assez précisément.

-Comme je suis le seul marqué dans la zone, oui, confirma Severus.

-Fais-moi penser à l'étudier plus en détail, lança Loki. Je suis assez curieux de savoir pourquoi on la croit immuable alors que ce qui a été créé peut être défait.

Severus se força à ne pas espérer.

Comme prévu, ils se rejoignirent et cheminèrent dans des rues bien moins fréquentées par les élèves pour s'arrêter face à une devanture discrète.

-Tu es sérieux ? hoqueta Severus

-Bien sûr, sourit de toutes ses dents Loki. Allons-y.

_Les Jardins de Pré-au-Lard_ était le salon de thé le plus huppé du village. Réservé à une clientèle très aisée, interdit aux élèves, il était l'endroit rêvé pour les adultes quand ils voulaient avoir la paix. Grâce à son niveau haut de gamme, il pouvait proposer des alcôves en plein air séparées par des murs végétaux offrant une vue dégagée sur les jardins du village ainsi qu'une discrétion bienvenue.

Le thé fut servi et les deux professeurs discutèrent à bâtons rompus de leurs matières respectives. Severus, comme à chaque fois, s'étonnait de s'entendre aussi bien avec Loki qui pourtant, lui avait toujours fermement rappelé qu'il n'était pas une copie conforme de James.

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin.

Un puissant frisson traversa Severus, alertant Loki.

-J'imagine qu'il arrive, murmura Loki en bougeant imperceptiblement sa baguette pour les protéger.

Pour toute réponse, Severus hocha la tête.

L'instant suivant, une longue silhouette apparut dans les jardins face à l'alcôve et y entra pour s'asseoir sans un mot.

-Une tasse de thé ? proposa Loki. Puisque ce n'est pas la peine de vous proposer de vous asseoir. Les jeunes, de nos jours …

Severus se retint de pouffer. L'insolence de Loki était un délice à observer.

Sans attendre de réponse, Loki servit leur nouvel invité avant de reprendre sa tasse. Dans les faits, le professeur de défense était réellement plus âgé que Voldemort mais chut ! c'était un secret.

Déstabilisé qu'on ne puisse pas trembler devant lui, Voldemort retira sa capuche et s'empara de la tasse dont il testa le contenu avant de le savourer. Pour l'occasion, il avait opté pour un glamour pour cacher son faciès écailleux.

-Loki Potter, professeur de défense à Poudlard, sourit Loki. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, répondit Voldemort.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda Loki

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous intéressiez à mon … mouvement, répondit Voldemort.

-C'est exact, confirma Loki.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand son interlocuteur comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre.

-Je suis là pour répondre à vos questions, fit Voldemort, un brin agacé.

-Je ne me serais pas attendu à avoir droit au chef d'orchestre en personne, s'étonna faussement Loki.

-Vous ne vous demandez pas comment j'ai pu le savoir ? fit Voldemort

-Pour cela, je vais reprendre ce cher Albus Dumbledore : « Quand on veut qu'un secret soit gardé à Poudlard, le lendemain, toute l'école est au courant », déclara Loki. D'ici à comprendre que vous avez des oreilles au château, votre seule présence me le prouve.

Le sourire railleur de Loki ne quitta pas son visage alors qu'il apercevait un léger tressaillement sur le « visage » de Voldemort.

-Votre potentiel est très intéressant, fit Voldemort. Votre puissance magique est très appréciable, vous êtes Sang Pur …

-Tiens, coupa Loki, d'où sortez-vous cela ?

-Vous n'ignorez pas que beaucoup de monde a enquêté sur vous … sourit Voldemort.

-Et même derrière mon dos, assura Loki. Le seul problème, c'est que mon ascendance fait partie des questions auxquelles je refuse de répondre. Quant au sort d'hérédité … je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir par vous-même.

Intrigué, Voldemort se soumit à la suggestion et la réponse le choqua.

Né de moldu.

Un putain de _né de moldu_ !

-L'interaction entre plusieurs sorts donne des résultats assez étonnants, vous ne trouvez pas ? rit Loki

Voldemort serra son accoudoir. Loki Potter se fichait ouvertement de lui !

-Continuez, je vous prie, reprit Loki.

-Vous avez des connaissances étendues … fit Voldemort.

-Je ne suis pas là pour faire mon éloge, coupa une nouvelle fois Loki. Je connais mes points faibles et mes points forts, mes qualités comme mes défauts. Je me doute que vous voulez m'enrôler mais pour le moment, vous ne me donnez aucune raison pour le faire.

-Il n'est pas bon de s'opposer à moi, s'agaça Voldemort.

-Je vois ça quand j'observe Dumbledore, répondit simplement Loki. Pourquoi vous battez-vous exactement ?

-Le monde sorcier est de plus en plus envahi par les nés de moldus qui nous imposent leur culture sans prendre en compte la nôtre, commença lentement Voldemort. Ils refusent en bloc nos traditions, les considérant comme barbares. Avec les sangs mêlés, ils volent les plus hauts postes pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je veux faire cesser cela et rendre le monde sorcier aux Sang Pur. Pour cela, j'ai besoin d'hommes forts, capables de se défendre et de défendre nos idées pour protéger notre monde.

-C'est un bien bel idéal … déclara Loki, un brin songeur.

Car toutes ces paroles étaient véridiques … si on se fiait uniquement aux rumeurs. Dans les faits, les autres nations magiques avaient prouvé que les enfants magiques nés dans les familles sorcières seraient bien plus importants si ces mêmes familles sorcières honoraient correctement la Magie. En Grande Bretagne, les cérémonies avaient été dénaturées puis abandonnées parce qu'on apprenait aux enfants magiques qu'elles ne servaient à rien. Pour compenser, la Magie faisait naître de plus en plus de sang neuf et de cracmols. Pour se protéger, les nés de sorciers les rejetaient et ne voulaient pas comprendre que s'ils gardaient pour eux leurs connaissances magiques, alors les sang neuf ne pourraient s'appuyer que sur ce qu'ils connaissent. Quant aux hauts postes, c'étaient les nés de sorciers avec leurs croyances magiques dénaturées, qui prenaient les meilleurs postes pour faire leur loi et empêcher les Sang Pur de faire contrepoids.

Oui, il avait de bonnes raisons mais Voldemort ne se posait pas les bonnes questions, ne cherchait pas les bonnes solutions et ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences que ça engendrait.

Ce n'était pas Loki qui allait lui faire remarquer ses erreurs.

-Mais ça ne me concerne pas, termina Loki. J'ai vécu avec les moldus et je n'ai aucun problème avec les nés de moldus. J'ai un poste qui me satisfait et je suis content de ce que j'ai …

-Je peux vous avoir du pouvoir, proposa Voldemort.

-Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir, déclara Loki. Et même si c'était le cas … je suis régent du clan Potter, qui est l'un des plus important de la Grande Bretagne et le garant magique de l'Héritier Potter, qui est célèbre pour avoir survécu à l'une de vos attaques. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter de plus ?

Severus ne put que saluer l'audace de Loki car il avait tout à fait raison. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort pouvait concrètement lui apporter ?

-Je pourrais vous introduire à des magies que vous n'imaginez même pas, proposa Voldemort avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait, assura Loki. J'ai eu le même type de proposition de la part du ministère et je vais vous répondre la même chose : je ne suis pas britannique.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, fronça des sourcils Voldemort.

-Cela veut dire que je n'ai jamais été soumis à toutes vos restrictions stupides, qu'elles aient force de loi ou pas, expliqua tranquillement Loki. Donc la majorité des pratiques magiques qui sont interdites ici, j'ai pu les apprendre de manière tout à fait légale et avec des maîtres en la matière en prime. Et même plus encore.

-Vous pourriez protéger efficacement votre … charge … commença Voldemort.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa froidement Loki. On peut savoir ce que vient faire un enfant dans votre combat ?

L'air avenant du professeur était immédiatement devenu glacial et Severus sut que Voldemort venait de faire une terrible erreur. Pourtant, tout le monde le savait et Dumbledore était le premier à s'en être mordu les doigts : on ne touchait pas à Harry Potter, même pour la bonne cause.

Surtout pour la bonne cause, en fait.

-C'est personnel, fronça des sourcils Voldemort.

-Donc vous avez eu une histoire personnelle avec un bébé de quinze mois, à un tel point que vous avez voulu le tuer ? railla Loki

-Ce n'est pas votre problème, trancha Voldemort.

-Figurez-vous que si, fit Loki. Vous avez vous-même souligné qu'Harry était à ma charge donc ce qui le concerne me concerne. Pourquoi voulez-vous le tuer ?

-Je dois donc comprendre à vos réticences que vous ne comptez pas me rejoindre, déclara Voldemort en coupant court à la conversation et en se levant. Si vous n'êtes pas avec lord Voldemort, alors vous êtes contre lord Voldemort.

Il commença à se retourner pour sortir des barrières anti-transplanage quand la voix de Loki lui parvint une dernière fois.

-« Lord » Voldemort ? fit Loki. Je ne vois pas l'anneau symbolisant votre charge.

D'un pas furieux, Voldemort s'en alla. Quelques instants plus tard, un insecte grandit pour devenir Rita Skeeter.

-Un anneau symbolisant sa charge ? répéta Rita

-Personne ne peut se targuer d'être lord ou lady sans ce petit objet pour l'appuyer, expliqua Loki. Sinon, la Magie punit assez sévèrement. Avez-vous tout ce que vous vouliez ?

-Oui, merci, professeur Potter, sourit Rita. Mais … pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas été des plus tendres avec votre pupille.

-Vous êtes la voix de la vérité pour tous les moutons de la Grande Bretagne sorcière, renifla Loki. Il faut bien que vous serviez utilement, non ? Rappelez-vous notre marché, tant que vous allez dans mon sens, vous pouvez faire du vrai journalisme et je recule d'autant de temps votre procès.

Rita Skeeter frissonna, se sachant sur la corde raide. Elle hocha la tête et fila.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Severus, encore surpris de la présence de la journaliste

-Faire suer Voldemort, ricana Loki. Il est temps qu'on lutte efficacement contre lui parce que ce n'est pas avec les faibles efforts de Dumbledore qu'on va avancer dans le bon sens.


	30. Enlever ses oeillères

**_Enlever ses œillères _**

Du fond de sa cellule, Lucius appréciait d'entendre la radio française déblatérer les nouvelles du monde. Si on devait résumer la radio sorcière britannique, ça serait : « Quel intérêt à s'intéresser à ce qui se passe hors de nos frontières ? Le plus important, c'est nous, les sorciers britanniques, encore nous et toujours nous ! ».

Des crétins égocentriques, et encore, c'étaient les termes les plus _soft_ qu'il avait pu trouver …

Depuis qu'il avait été transféré en France, Lucius avait des conditions de détention un peu plus humaines : cellule individuelle nettoyée automatiquement, une douche par jour, deux repas décents par jour et surtout, pas de détraqueurs pour le vider de tout sentiment positif. Certes, cela restait une prison mais au moins, son avocat ne refusait pas de venir le voir parce qu'il avait peur de voir son âme aspirée … Mais l'avantage le plus indéniable était la visite quotidienne de Léon de Malfoy et de son armada de spécialistes.

Après s'être pris une soufflante pour ses mauvais choix et la mise en danger de son héritier, Léon s'était penché sur le fameux Voldemort et sa marque. Très vite, il avait fait venir des amis à lui pour qu'ils étudient le tatouage avec le point de vue de leurs matières respectives. Ils s'étaient mis en relation avec toutes les personnes qui travaillaient déjà dessus et les résultats semblaient prometteurs.

-Malfoy ! Un visiteur ! interpella un gardien

Le blond se redressa, surpris. Léon était venu quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de son avocat donc cela ne pouvait être aucun d'entre eux. Alors qui cela pouvait bien être ?

Le prisonnier fut conduit dans une salle de visite et y fut attaché. A juste titre car le visiteur n'était autre que Loki Potter.

-Que faites-vous ici ? grogna Lucius

-Voyons, ne me dites pas que la prison vous a fait perdre vos bonnes manières ? railla Loki en prenant place

-Loki Potter, serra les dents Lucius. Etes-vous venu me narguer ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire, assura Loki. Non, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Lucius

-Voldemort, répondit simplement Loki.

Le blond le poussa à continuer.

-Je prenais le thé avec Snape quand il est arrivé pour soi-disant répondre à mes questions et qui sait, me recruter, déclara Loki. Je m'étonne simplement de la … faiblesse de ses arguments. Est-ce qu'il attire réellement des sorciers en leur promettant plus de pouvoirs et de connaissances ?

Lucius s'assit plus confortablement sur son siège. Effectivement, la question méritait d'être posée.

-Il s'appuie sur les souhaits les plus enfouis des sorciers, avoua Lucius. Qui ne rêverait pas d'être plus important et plus reconnu qu'il ne l'est actuellement ?

-Certes, c'est dans la nature humaine, concéda Loki. Mais vous ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu vous convaincre ? Sans lui, vous auriez pu être ministre de la magie à l'heure actuelle !

Lucius se renfrogna. C'était ce qui ressortait le plus des conversations qu'il avait avec Léon : s'il ne s'était pas associé à Voldemort, la branche britannique des Malfoy aurait pu égaler la branche principale. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle cette dernière avait lâché la bride à Abraxas puis à Lucius : son prestige aurait pu être aussi important que celui apporté par Léon.

-Il a assuré que les moldus mèneraient la Magie à sa perte, soupira Lucius. La déforestation, l'expansion des villes, la loi du secret … toutes ces choses qui nous obligeait à nous cacher. Il voulait que nous n'ayons plus à le faire.

-J'imagine que si vous avez commencé par tuer des sorciers puis des sangs purs, c'est parce que les cibles qui avaient été désignées voulaient empêcher Voldemort de réaliser son projet, songea Loki. Mais en fait, c'était parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas en ce qu'il prônait et la différence est assez subtile pour croire qu'il avait raison de vous ordonner de le faire. Je me trompe ?

-Ce n'est pas incohérent, concéda Lucius.

-Un point me dérange, fit Loki. Comment en êtes-vous venus à croire qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard ? Il ne s'est quand même pas présenté au ministère ou à Gringotts pour faire un rituel d'ascendance, non ?

-Il parle fourchelangue … déclara Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas un don si rare, rétorqua Loki. Harry lui-même est fourchelangue et pourtant, il ne revendique pas de lien de parenté avec Salazar Serpentard. Donc, comment ? Aussi, pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez « lord » alors qu'il ne porte pas l'anneau de sa charge.

-Il ne la porte plus, corrigea Lucius. Il est vrai que sa bague était différente des nôtres mais il nous a assuré qu'elle venait de Salazar lui-même.

Un filet de sueur froide coula dans le dos de Loki. Il espérait que ses suppositions ne se révèlent pas exactes …

-A quoi elle ressemblait ? demanda Loki

-Une pierre polie était enchâssé dessus, répondit Lucius.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez cru sur parole un sorcier qui se prétendait héritier de Serpentard et que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de faire des recherches ? articula Loki. Pire, vous avez cru qu'il était descendant de Serpentard en vous présentant la bague des Gaunt ?

-Les Gaunt descendent de Serpentard ! assura Lucius

-Les Gaunt ont été condamnés par la Magie pour avoir kidnappé, violé et tué la petite-fille de Salazar Serpentard après lui avoir volé l'enfant né de cette relation forcée, corrigea froidement Loki. Ces adeptes de la pureté du sang ont tellement voulu garder leur sang pur que les derniers représentants étaient des cracmols vivant dans le dénuement le plus complet. Il vous suffisait simplement d'ouvrir les chroniques de l'époque pour le savoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché ?

Lucius frissonna violemment et Loki se redressa. Quelque chose agissait sur la magie du blond. Quelque chose qui inquiétait Magia, s'il devait se fier à sa poigne sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vérifier lui-même sauf s'il voulait le rendre fou mais il était bon pour envoyer de nouveaux patients aux druides.

-J'ai bien peur d'avoir trouvé l'une des raisons du recrutement de masse de Voldemort, révéla gravement Loki. Je vais prendre contact avec votre chef de famille pour lui faire part de mes découvertes.

-Quels sont vos soupçons ? demanda Lucius

-Des contraintes magiques, répondit Loki. Bonne journée, monsieur Malfoy.

Loki avait parfaitement conscience de laisser derrière lui un sorcier complètement effondré parce qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il avait été manipulé une grande partie de sa vie.

Enfin, encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était agacé.

Non, furieux était le mot juste.

Dix jours avaient passé depuis qu'Harry Potter s'était publiquement désolidarisé de Ginny et Ron Weasley. Le soir même de cette débâcle, Albus les avait convoqués pour comprendre comment ils s'y étaient pris et devant leur idiotie, il avait eu envie de les frapper très fort. Il leur avait ordonné de tout faire pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Survivant mais ce dernier faisait comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Le vieux sorcier était bien tenté de le convoquer à son tour pour le convaincre de leur pardonner mais son garant magique veillait au grain et aurait exigé d'assister à l'entretien.

Donc Albus rongeait son frein.

Il s'apercevait qu'il était bloqué de tous les côtés dès qu'il voulait s'entretenir en tête à tête avec Harry Potter. Il avait exigé que Snape reprenne les cours d'occlumencie mais Loki Potter y avait mis son veto si l'enfant devait en plus subir sa présence.

En parlant de cet enquiquineur, Snape lui avait révélé qu'il avait rencontré Voldemort et qu'il n'avait pas eu la décence d'accepter de le rejoindre. Le directeur avait eu la confirmation de l'un de ses doutes – ses informateurs n'avaient jamais pu lui relater en détail les conversations auxquelles ils participaient voire qu'ils pouvaient surprendre du professeur, Snape compris, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une protection complexe qui l'empêchait d'être espionné – mais également de l'une de ses craintes. Loki Potter gagnait en réputation face à Harry Potter parce qu'il était un adulte pleinement formé, intégré socialement avec une bonne place dans les hautes sphères mais surtout, il pouvait tenir tête à Voldemort sans y perdre des plumes.

Les Potter étaient en train de lui faire de l'ombre et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne en main le Survivant, qu'il s'impose comme son mentor pour pouvoir le guider et le pousser à se sacrifier pour le plus grand Bien.

S'il tenait tant à ce que le gosse reprenne l'occlumencie, c'était pour vérifier que l'horcruxe prenait bien possession de son esprit et s'il n'était pas assez rapide, l'aider à faire son boulot. Il était hors de question qu'il survive après avoir tué Voldemort et encore moins quand il s'occuperait de ce Loki Potter ! Depuis un an qu'il était sur la scène publique, tous ses efforts pour prendre sereinement le contrôle du pays pour le grand Bien se voyaient contrés voire totalement décrédibilisés. Pire, il avait fait en sorte pour qu'il n'ait absolument plus rien à voir avec le clan Potter, éloignant de lui la rumeur qui voulait qu'il soit le mentor du Survivant. De sa marionnette !

Il était temps qu'il se débarrasse de ceux qui le gênaient.

§§§§§

-Monseigneur, salua Lorelei.

Loki se figea et se retourna lentement vers le nouveau professeur de divination. Non pas qu'il l'avait évité depuis la rentrée scolaire mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer seul à seul. Pour autant, il avait déjà entendu sa voix.

Mais ce n'était pas celle qui venait de retentir. Il venait d'entendre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais penser entendre de vive-voix.

-Suivez-moi, pria Loki.

Il la mena vers ses appartements et l'installa confortablement avant de prendre la parole.

-Magia ? hésita Loki

-J'imagine que tu ne te doutais pas que je pouvais prendre la parole, sourit Lorelei/Magia.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Loki. Mais maintenant, je crois comprendre d'où viennent les prophéties.

-Je ne vais pas te révéler tous mes secrets, rit Lorelei/Magia. Malgré sa puissance remarquable, cette jeune femme ne va supporter longtemps ma présence. Je veux que tu saches que quelque chose de grave va arriver. Quelque chose qui va me mettre en danger.

-J'avais cru comprendre que je ne devais pas savoir ce qui va se passer, fronça des sourcils Loki.

-Je connais mes limites, assura Lorelei/Magia. Mais je sais également qu'il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités et les autres sont plus ou moins d'accord. Bref, tu es le plus à même de comprendre ce qui ne va pas et surtout, à pouvoir y remédier. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça a un lien direct avec les raisons de ta venue.

-Harry ? se redressa Loki

-Je ne pourrais te dire de quelle manière, s'excusa Lorelei/Magia. Mais surtout, sois très attentif et réactif.

-Je le serais, promit Loki. Merci à Vous.

-J'ai confiance en toi pour prendre les bonnes décisions, assura Lorelei/Magia.

Lorelei s'effondra brusquement et Loki n'eut que le temps de la rattraper dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Professeur Potter ?! fit Lorelei en reprenant connaissance

-De quoi est-ce que vous vous souvenez ? demanda Loki

-De vous avoir vu dans le couloir, fit Lorelei.

-Vous vous êtes sentie mal et je vous ai emmené dans mes appartements pour que vous puissiez vous rafraîchir, compléta Loki. Mais vous vous êtes évanouie. Souhaitez-vous que je vous conduise à l'infirmerie ?

-S'il vous plait, souffla Lorelei.

Loki la redressa et la mena dans l'antre de Poppy Pomfrey. Il remit sa collègue entre ses mains expertes et retourna vers ses appartements. L'avertissement de Magia l'inquiétait particulièrement et savoir que ça avait un lien avec Harry ne le rassurait pas non plus mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas. Depuis qu'il avait vu le véritable visage d'Albus Dumbledore – et encore, il était certain de ne pas tout savoir – il se doutait que les choses allaient totalement changer de ses souvenirs.

A lui de faire en sorte que ça se termine bien.

§§§§§

Charlie avait profité du week-end pour aller dîner avec son frère aîné Bill. Depuis qu'il était professeur de soins, il n'avait pas pu avoir une seule soirée de libre ou plutôt, il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il voulait sans que le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, ne veuille savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait dû biaiser – il avait prétexté un dîner de famille chez Muriel pour qu'il lui lâche la jambe – pour enfin pouvoir aller tranquillement chez Bill, non sans faire un passage par Gringotts pour ôter les invités indésirables.

-Bonsoir maman, bonsoir papa, salua Charlie.

-Bonsoir mon chéri, sourit Molly en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le couple Weasley, après concertation avec leur matriarche Muriel, avaient décidé de se cacher outre-Manche pour s'émanciper du lourd regard de Dumbledore. Ils vivaient dans une aile séparée dans la maison de Bill et après quelques mises au point – Molly s'était indignée que Fleur Delacour, la petite-amie de Bill, passe autant de temps chez lui – ils cohabitaient tous sans soucis.

Ce soir-là, Bill recevait, en plus de ses parents et de Charlie, Fred et Georges. Leur partenariat avec le département des Mystères avait commencé et dans le même temps, ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour ouvrir leur boutique dans les meilleures conditions. Les locaux avaient été trouvés depuis des mois mais les gobelins avaient accepté qu'ils soient mis aux normes internationales pour accueillir du public avant l'ouverture prévue le 01 novembre.

-Ça avait l'air urgent, fit Charlie, lançant les hostilités.

-Nous avons reçu un courrier de Dumbledore, annonça Bill. Il veut que Fleur et moi intégrions l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Parce que maman et papa y sont ? en déduisit Georges

-En gros, oui, confirma Bill.

-Cela ressemble à la lettre que nous avons reçue cet été, fit Georges. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche exactement ?

-A avoir le plus de soutien possible, répondit Arthur. Si tu as fait attention l'année dernière, parmi les membres de l'Ordre, peu sont des sangs purs. Or, ils sont ceux qui seront les plus écoutés. Pendant la première guerre, mis à part James Potter, aucun membre n'était à la tête de son clan et sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Les rares héritiers, comme Franck Longbottom ou même moi, n'avaient pas le soutien de leur chef de famille. Sans la présence d'Harry, l'Ordre du Phénix passe presque pour une bande d'illuminés.

-Même avec Dumbledore à sa tête ? s'étonna Charlie. Je pensais qu'on lui accorderait plus de crédit que cela.

-C'est ce qu'il a voulu nous faire croire, soupira Molly. J'imagine que c'est que quand vous avez quitté la Grande Bretagne que vous vous êtes rendu compte que ses actes n'étaient pas aussi « bons » ?

Bill et Charlie hochèrent la tête. Hors de l'archipel, on reconnaissait le rôle de Dumbledore dans la chute de Grindelwald mais n'allait pas jusqu'à lui vouer un culte comme c'était le cas des locaux. La Grande Bretagne était l'un des seuls pays aussi … fanatique.

-Pourquoi il n'essaie pas d'avoir Harry à ses côtés ? demanda Bill. Il aurait plus de chance d'obtenir des soutiens de cette façon.

-Je pense que ça a à voir avec le changement de garant d'Harry, fit Molly. Je suis quasiment sûre que Loki Potter sait pourquoi la Magie l'a désigné garant magique d'Harry et le rôle que Dumbledore a joué dedans. Si vous tendez l'oreille, vous saurez que Loki a coupé absolument tous les liens tissés par le directeur au nom des Potter, y compris sur la place publique. Lorsque nous étions encore au QG, tout le monde a déploré l'absence d'Harry mais peu de personnes ont compris le message que son régent a voulu passer : il n'a aucune confiance en Dumbledore pour jouer un rôle dans la vie d'Harry.

Tous les hommes méditèrent sur ces mots.

-Je crois qu'un troisième camp est en train de se former, déclara Fred. A cause de toute la publicité qu'a créé Dumbledore autour d'Harry, il est vu comme un personnage clé de la guerre alors que ce n'est qu'un adolescent. Il est devenu le gage que Dumbledore est du « bon » côté. Sans lui, il n'est qu'un vieil héros sur le retour, dont a vaguement peur Voldemort. Il suffirait d'une seule parole d'Harry pour que tout le monde abandonne le directeur. Or, tout le monde sait qu'Harry nous adore et qu'il ne nous tournerait jamais le dos. S'il arrive à avoir d'autres membres de la famille, alors il sera certain qu'Harry se battra à nos côtés et donc sous ses ordres et que Loki le laissera faire.

-On sait tous que Ron est son meilleur ami et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Ginny ne sorte avec Harry, rappela Bill. Dumbledore a quasiment déjà le soutien d'Harry, non ?

-Non, réfuta Charlie. Cela fait une quinzaine de jours qu'Harry a complètement coupé les ponts avec Ginny et Ron.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Arthur

-De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Harry a reçu une invitation pour un bal formel et Ron a choisi unilatéralement que Ginny l'accompagnerait. Dans la tête de Ginny, cela voulait dire qu'elle était sa petite-amie et ça a pété, grimaça Charlie. On ne parle que de ça depuis.

-Ça leur pendait au nez, ricana Georges. Cela fait des années que Ginny pense qu'elle sera la prochaine lady Potter alors qu'Harry n'a jamais montré aucun penchant vers elle. Bien fait pour eux.

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent. Après ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans les coffres de leurs deux derniers enfants ouverts illégalement, il n'était pas illogique de penser que la mise en couple de leur dernière fille avec le Survivant servait les intérêts de Dumbledore.

-La manœuvre est plus logique, songea Bill. Alors pourquoi me féliciter pour mon mariage prochain ?

-Je croyais que tu attendrais la fin de la guerre pour cela ? s'étonna Molly

-C'était ce qui était prévu, grimaça Bill. Mais justement à cause de cette rumeur comme quoi notre famille se battra aux côtés d'Harry et donc de Dumbledore, les Delacour ne veulent pas que Fleur puisse être mère célibataire. Veuve, oui, mais pas ça. Ils nous poussent à nous marier et je pense que je vais accepter.

-C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Molly. Mais il y a pleins de choses à faire ! La décoration, les fleurs, les repas …

Arthur posa une main calme sur le bras de sa femme qui se tut, surprise.

-Où est sensé se dérouler le mariage ? demanda Arthur

-Traditionnellement chez la famille du marié, répondit Bill.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, le Terrier sera assez … grand, s'enthousiasma Molly avant de se taire.

-On ne peut pas réaliser un mariage en ce moment avec Voldemort qui tue toutes les personnes qui s'opposent à lui, verbalisa Georges. Ce sera dessiner inutilement une cible sur nous et désigner les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Et mettre Harry en position de faiblesse parce qu'il voudra assister au mariage, ajouta Fred. C'est un massacre programmé.

Bill était devenu blême devant toutes les conséquences de son mariage.

-Je ne peux pas me marier dans ces conditions ! balbutia Bill. Je ne peux pas mettre ma famille en danger !

-On le sait, sourit Arthur. Molly et moi allons en discuter avec les Delacour. Nous trouverons une solution.

-Ou sinon, tu n'as qu'à te marier dans le monde Moldu, ricana Fred.

-En revanche, si tu le fais, prépare-toi à mourir aux mains de maman et de belle-maman, ajouta Georges.

-FRED, GEORGES ! rugit Molly, honteuse parce qu'elle pouvait réellement le faire

-Si les Delacour ne veulent pas déroger aux traditions, il faudra songer à un mariage en petit comité, recentra Charlie. Sans mettre tout le monde sorcier au courant, également. Et éviter les lieux évidents.

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment, fit Arthur. Notre engagement avec l'Ordre du Phénix ne doit pas être un prétexte pour le vôtre. Or, Dumbledore a l'air de croire que vous allez obligatoirement suivre nos pas.

Molly pressa doucement la main de son époux qui soupira. Il valait mieux que leurs fils soient au courant.

-En parlant de lui, il y a quelque chose que nous devons vous dire, déclara Arthur. Cela entrera dans les secrets de famille.

Les quatre jeunes hommes ouvrirent grand les yeux, surpris. La magie familiale était puissante mais ils ne l'utilisaient guère. Si leur père voulait en faire usage pour protéger cette information, alors cela devait être très sérieux.

-On accepte, fit Bill.

Quatre filets de magie rejoignirent le couple.

-Comme vous le savez, je me suis fait mordre par le serpent de Voldemort en décembre dernier, fit Arthur. J'ai été admis à St Mangouste et les soins ont été particulièrement longs. Comme c'était dans le cadre d'une mission de l'Ordre, Molly et moi étions convaincus que Dumbledore allait payer la facture, si ce n'est la réduire significativement. Mais cet été, l'hôpital nous a adressé un rappel et nous sommes obligé de payer. Nous nous sommes rendus à Gringotts pour faire un bilan de nos avoirs et nous avons découvert que Ginny et Ron avaient leur propre coffre qui contenaient des milliers de galions. Ils avaient été ouverts et alimentés par Dumbledore.

Leurs mâchoires en tombèrent.

-Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Molly. Il s'avère que les gobelins ont découvert que nous avions une dette d'honneur envers Dumbledore et que Ginny avait signé un contrat de vassalité.

-Comment est-ce que la famille a pu avoir une dette d'honneur ? fronça des sourcils Georges. Il aurait fallu l'aval de tante Muriel et elle déteste Dumbledore !

-Les gobelins enquêtent, répondit Arthur.

Mais il ne leur dit pas qu'ils soupçonnaient des faux particulièrement bien faits.

-Moi, ce qui m'interpelle, c'est le contrat de vassalité, fit Bill. Pourquoi en faire un avec Ginny ?

-Les clauses voulaient que par son biais, la famille qu'elle rejoindrait serait entièrement soumise à Dumbledore, soupira Molly.

-Mais le pire reste que Ginny a signé le contrat mais pas Dumbledore, serra les dents Arthur.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant qu'ils ne comprennent.

-Ginny est perdue, fit Bill d'une voix blanche.

-Officieusement, elle appartient à Dumbledore, confirma Arthur. Les gobelins sont en train de vérifier ce point. Je n'ai pas encore informé Muriel mais je sais que tant que Dumbledore ne la libérera pas de son contrat, elle lui appartiendra corps et âme et les conséquences ne retomberont pas sur lui mais sur nous.

-Vous devez vous détacher de lui, déclara Fred.

-C'est ce que nous avons fait en quittant le QG, sourit Molly. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons quitter l'Ordre que quand nous serons certains que la dette d'honneur sera définitivement de l'histoire ancienne. Aucun d'entre vous n'y est encore, cela nous rassure.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Percy mais plus pour Ron, intervint Charlie. J'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles et avec Ginny, il a harcelé Harry pour qu'il préfère se mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore au lieu de son garant magique. Si en plus, il était dans les largesses du directeur, je pense qu'il va vouloir entrer dans l'Ordre dès qu'il sera majeur.

Tous se renfrognèrent car c'était la vérité. Depuis qu'Harry avait changé de garant, le plus jeune garçon de la fratrie ne jurait que par le directeur de l'école. Sa fidélité était clairement établie et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle aille à sa famille.

-Nous avons jusqu'au premier mars pour trouver une solution pour lui, trancha Arthur. Si Charlie nous assure qu'Harry l'a rejeté, nous allons devoir surveiller attentivement son comportement. S'il ne change pas et prête allégeance à Dumbledore, je me résoudrai à le renier de la famille. Si ce n'est pas le cas … il devra faire en sorte de faire honneur à la famille.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, s'inclinèrent-ils tous.

La magie familiale agit en scellant le jugement du chef de la famille ainsi que le destin de Ron.


	31. Savoir-faire

**_Savoir-faire_**

-Tu penses qu'Harry était au courant ? demanda Hermione

-J'en doute, répondit Neville alors que les plats arrivaient sur la table. Loki n'avait aucune raison de le prévenir.

Comme l'année précédente, Loki avait retiré Harry pour la nuit de Samain et tous les deux avaient quitté l'école. Lors du banquet, le directeur avait annoncé que les professeurs pouvaient désormais donner des cours particuliers aux élèves qui seraient approchés personnellement. Les élèves étaient excités, surtout quand on savait que la plupart des professeurs étaient de véritables maîtres dans leur matière.

-Tu penses que Loki nous le proposera ? demanda Neville

-Aucune idée, haussa des épaules Hermione. Il est assez imprévisible.

Le jeune homme sourit. Oui, le garant magique de son presque frère avait déjoué tous les pronostics de nombreuses fois, en commençant par refuser la « protection » d'Albus Dumbledore sans avoir de problèmes par la suite. Parier sur les élèves qui auront des cours particuliers avec lui serait extrêmement hasardeux.

-Avec qui tu voudrais être ? demanda Hermione. Le professeur Sprout ?

-S'il n'y avait pas la guerre, avec grand plaisir, sourit Neville. Mais là, je pense qu'il va falloir que je mette ma passion de côté pour être utile.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rappela Hermione. La botanique peut parfaitement nous aider à lutter contre les parasites que sont les mangemorts.

-Pas faux, concéda Neville. Et toi ?

-J'hésite entre les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, répondit Hermione, songeuse.

-Pas Loki ? s'étonna Neville

-Je ne suis pas douée pour la défense, grimaça Hermione. Si j'ai de bonnes notes, c'est parce que je travaille dur pour cela mais ce n'est pas inné comme Harry. Je préfère me concentrer sur les matières avec lesquelles j'ai des facilités.

D'un commun accord, ils changèrent de sujet et mangèrent tranquillement. Depuis qu'Harry avait coupé les ponts avec les deux derniers Weasley, Hermione et Neville n'avaient plus à être discrets pour les chasser de leur entourage et de celui d'Harry et en plus, ils pouvaient les envoyer bouler sans risquer de blesser le brun. Les deux rouquins avaient beau les foudroyer du regard à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans leur champ de vision, il n'était absolument pas dans l'intention des deux amis de les laisser continuer à harceler Harry les bras croisés. S'ils agissaient comme ses gardes du corps, ce dernier avait pris le parti de totalement les ignorer. Ils avaient été encore plus surpris quand ils avaient compris que Loki n'était absolument pas à l'origine de son nouveau comportement à l'encontre des deux roux puisque le professeur avait, quelques jours plus tôt, arrêté son pupille dans un couloir pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le repas fini, ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune et terminèrent leurs derniers devoirs avant de se détendre en discutant, reprenant les sujets abordés durant le dîner.

-Où est Harry ? gronda une voix

Hermione et Neville n'eurent aucun mal en se redressant à reconnaître Ron.

-Pas ici, visiblement, haussa des épaules Neville. Tu devras donc attendre demain pour lui parler … s'il veut le faire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le roux tentait de justifier ses actes auprès d'Harry mais ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter parler.

-Il doit être avec … commença Ron.

-Même s'il était avec Merlin en personne, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il ne veut pas te parler, coupa Hermione. Tu l'as trahi une fois de trop et il est temps que tu en subisses les conséquences.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grogna Ron.

-Effectivement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de trahir son meilleur ami, rétorqua Hermione.

L'amitié qu'il y avait entre Hermione et Ron avait pris fin en même temps que celle entre Harry et Ron, même si elle ne tenait qu'à un fil depuis que le roux critiquait sans filtre le nouveau garant magique du brun. La jeune fille lui battait depuis froid et répondait du tac au tac quand il tenait des propos déplacés à l'encontre d'Harry, de Loki voire de Neville.

Mais jamais un seul mot sur Hermione elle-même, ce qu'avait remarqué Neville qui lui tardait d'approfondir ce point.

Ron, conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas la partie, tourna des talons et partit s'installer dans un fauteuil. Il n'hésita pas à jeter sa sœur quand elle voulut un renseignement et garda le regard vague durant tout le reste de la soirée.

§§§§§

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Voldemort excellait dans l'art de lancer les doloris.

Severus se redressa difficilement après que son « maître » ait décidé qu'il pouvait en placer une. Il était dans une fureur noire depuis que Loki Potter avait refusé de rejoindre ses rangs. Malheureusement, puisqu'il était présent, c'était Severus qui prenait cette rage à chaque fois qu'il était convoqué, au plus grand plaisir des autres mangemorts.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as fait aucun progrès dans la mission que je t'ai donné, Severus ? siffla Voldemort

Severus se garda de fusiller son « maître » du regard. Loki était très loin d'être idiot et depuis cette fameuse visite, c'était lui qui le ramassait à la petite cuillère après chaque convocation et donc, soignait ses tortures. Toute personne qui voyait comment il traitait ses suivants n'aurait aucune envie de le suivre, sauf s'il était masochiste, et encore. Il posa donc un genou à terre, garda son visage visé vers le sol avant de répondre.

-Malgré nos nombreuses conversations et le fait que je lui vante les avantages à vous servir, Loki Potter ne semble pas intéressé à accepter, du moins tant que son pupille sera menacé, déclara Severus.

En même temps, c'était logique, songea Severus. Voldemort avait dessiné une cible sur un adolescent de seize ans qui se trouvait être le pupille de Loki. Leurs buts à court terme n'étaient donc pas compatibles.

-Je veux qu'avant la nouvelle année, il soit des nôtres ! tonna Voldemort. Ou bien il t'en coûtera !

-Bien maître, s'inclina Severus.

-Pars, ordonna Voldemort.

Severus s'inclina et se retira vers le fond de la salle. Même s'il souffrait mille morts, il lui fallait récolter un maximum d'informations, comme son rôle d'espion le lui demandait. Ensuite, avant même de songer à se soigner, il lui faudrait faire son rapport à Dumbledore et il ne fallait même pas oser demander à reporter ses cours pour se reposer un minimum ! A ce rythme-là, il allait claquer avant l'heure et contrairement à la première guerre, il avait trop de choses sur le feu pour se laisser faire.

La réunion se termina presqu'une heure plus tard et Severus se dépêcha de s'éclipser avant que des mangemorts de bas étage ne vienne l'emmerder. Il but une gorgée de potion calmante pour ses pauvres nerfs malmenés puis transplana sur le chemin reliant Pré-au-Lard et le domaine de l'école. Jamais Dumbledore ne lui avait permis d'arriver directement dans l'école et Severus avait dû s'en accoutumer.

-Je vois qu'il a toujours la baguette leste, s'éleva une voix.

Severus ne s'indigna même pas de voir Loki Potter sur son chemin. Depuis cette fameuse rencontre avec Voldemort, il s'était imposé pour le soigner et il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'envoyer bouler. Il se laissa donc manipuler mais cette fois, au lieu de le soutenir pour l'emmener dans le château, Loki transplana avec lui.

-Seigneur Loki, s'inclina Lorean.

-Prépare une chambre dans l'aile de soin, ordonna Loki. Appelle Sina, mes connaissances médicales sont très loin d'égaler les siennes.

-Bien, seigneur Loki, s'inclina Lorean avant de se retirer.

-On est où ? demanda Severus

-Chez moi, aux Abysses, répondit Loki en souriant.

-Le domaine magique ? sursauta Severus. Je croyais que personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer !

-Les mangemorts qui se sont infiltrés dans l'équipe qui devait examiner les conditions de vie d'Harry n'ont pas pu y remettre un pied, confirma Loki. De même que ceux qui lui voulait du mal. J'aime ma tranquillité.

-Il parait que tu as invité Dumbledore dans le plus grand secret pour discuter de l'avenir du Survivant, lâcha Severus en s'allongeant sur la table.

-Vraiment ? railla Loki. Le jour où il entrera ici … en fait, il n'entrera jamais ici. Sina, il est à toi.

La femme tourna autour de Severus qui était dans le plus simple appareil et utilisa bon nombre de baumes, de potions et de sorts pour soigner son corps. Il était si bien qu'il s'endormit et qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était déplacé.

Sina, Lorean et Loki et retrouvèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier.

-Alors ? demanda Loki

-Le lien magique entre le sorcier Dumbledore et lui est assez contraignant, répondit Lorean. Je serais d'avis de le supprimer avant de s'occuper de l'autre lien avec Voldemort.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Sina. Les deux ponctionnent la magie de ce sorcier donc je propose plutôt de les supprimer en même temps.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que les druides pourraient s'en occuper facilement ? demanda Loki

Lorean et Sina se regardèrent, partageant une communication télépathique.

-Ce sera plutôt le temps qui manquera, soupira Sina. Ils n'ont toujours pas terminé avec le couple Longbottom et c'est beaucoup moins compliqué que ce sorcier.

-Il faudrait nous en occuper nous-même ? demanda Loki

-Cela dépend de ce que vous attendez de ce sorcier mais ce serait le plus sûr, assura Sina.

Severus Snape était un caprice, Loki ne se leurrait pas. Vie lui avait permis de prendre en charge son alter-ego, les autres n'étaient que des bonus. Mais le sorcier était en train de mourir à petit feu et il était hors de question de laisser faire. Il était une pièce essentielle de l'échiquier entre Dumbledore et Voldemort puisqu'il fournissait des informations sur l'autre camp. Sans lui, ils devraient se confronter ouvertement et leurs attaques seraient plus aléatoires.

-Si je veux sa fidélité, il faut que j'en discute avec lui, soupira Loki.

Lorean et Sina se regardèrent, amusés.

-Quoi ? grinça Loki

-Ne serait-pas pour une autre raison que vous souhaitez préserver ce sorcier ? taquina Lorean

Loki fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir, avant d'écarquiller des yeux et de les bombarder de tous les sorts qui passaient par la tête.

Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'il soit attiré par Severus Snape ?!

§§§§§

Amelia Bones et Kingsley Shakelbolt se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Depuis qu'ils avaient enquêté sur les Dursley, ils avaient fini par nouer une relation professionnelle assez proche qui leur permettait d'être beaucoup plus à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Le dossier les avait fait dériver sur les actes d'Albus Dumbledore et ce qu'ils découvraient n'était pas vraiment pour leur plaire.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps de se mettre officiellement en contact avec Loki Potter, déclara Kingsley.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Amelia. Certes, ce que nous avons découvert aura plus de force avec les accusations de Potter mais nous parlons de Dumbledore qui a eu le temps de connaître tous les rouages de cette administration pour s'en sortir avec simplement une tape sur la main, et encore. Non, il faut une preuve irréfutable et nous ne l'avons pas.

Kingsley ne pouvait qu'en convenir. Toutes celles qu'ils avaient n'avaient de sens qu'avec une plainte déposée en bonne et due forme par les Potter. Si Dumbledore devait tomber, il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse penser que c'était à cause d'une vendetta.

-Mais en attendant, nous pouvons nous intéresser à d'autres points, songea Amelia.

-Lesquels ? s'étonna Kingsley

-Sa « contribution » à la société sorcière, par exemple, sourit Amelia. Et la raison pour laquelle la Grande Bretagne est passée d'une nation puissante à la risée du monde entier depuis qu'il « gouverne » le pays.

Tous les deux faisaient partie des rares fonctionnaires qui avaient des contacts amicaux avec les autres gouvernements étrangers sans passer par le président du Magenmagot. Ils savaient donc que la Grande Bretagne sorcière passait pour une grande bouffonne aux yeux du monde entier, sans oublier son refus catégorique de mettre en place certaines institutions essentielles dans toute société avancée, notamment des orphelinats ou des écoles pour les moins de onze ans. Oh, elles avaient existé à une époque mais les guerres mondiales moldues étaient passées et les structures fermées ou détruites n'avaient pas rouvert leurs portes sous l'influence grandissante du vainqueur de Grindelwald. Sans oublier la création de certains organismes qui relevaient du racisme le plus pur, comme le département de la régulation des créatures magiques et le bureau de liaison avec les gobelins qui existaient uniquement en Grande Bretagne et avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Oui, cet auguste personnage devait disparaître du paysage politique pour que le pays puisse enfin avancer correctement.

-Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas vous aider, s'excusa Kingsley. Même si j'ai une formation juridique de base dans le cadre de mon métier, je crains de ne pas connaître les méandres de la législation sorcière.

-Tout de suite, les grands mots, sourit Amelia. Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas là pour vos qualités de juriste. Je songeais à introduire de nouveaux personnages dans notre petite enquête.

-Lesquels ? demanda Kingsley. Il ne faut pas oublier que Dumbledore a des espions partout, qu'ils soient consentants ou non.

-Je sais, confirma Amelia. Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain moment et j'ai eu le temps de faire une sélection drastique. Je me suis arrêtée sur plusieurs noms et j'aimerai votre avis.

-Je vous écoute, fit Kingsley.

-Le premier est Théodore Tonks, annonça Amelia.

-Le père de Nymphadora ? sursauta Kingsley. Ce serait jouer avec le feu ! Sa fille fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix !

-Je sais, assura Amelia. Mais il reste l'un des avocats les plus talentueux du barreau britannique et il peut se frotter aux nés de sorciers voire aux sangs purs grâce à la présence à ses côtés de sa femme Andromeda anciennement Black.

-Je persiste à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée, fronça des sourcils Kingsley. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec le couple Tonks qui m'a demandé si l'engagement de leur fille auprès de Dumbledore était une bonne idée à mon avis. Il m'a paru clair que pour eux, tant qu'ils se tenaient loin de ce vieux fou, mieux ils étaient. Or, cette affaire va les mettre en ligne de mire.

-Vous savez pourquoi ? demanda Amelia, intriguée

-Non, secoua la tête Kingsley. Je n'ai pas osé demander.

-D'accord, souffla Amelia. Sinon je pensais à Nathan Brooks.

-Votre protégé ? s'étonna Kingsley

-Ancien Serdaigle dont les parents étaient à Serdaigle et à Serpentard, répondit Amelia. De la promotion de Nymphadora Tonks, il a fait ses études de droit en Australie avant de revenir ici intégrer le département de la justice magique. Dans les faits, il est un avocat mais son objectif a toujours été de réformer la justice dans ce pays. Vous vous en doutez, son dossier était trop parfait donc j'ai lancé une enquête très approfondie. J'ai même réussi à prendre quelques artefacts de vérité du département des Mystères. Il est clean.

-Sa position contre Dumbledore ? demanda Kingsley

-Il a toujours trouvé étrange qu'il cumule autant de responsabilités, expliqua Amelia. Encore plus quand il s'est trouvé référant pour tout ce qui concernait le Survivant et pas Harry Potter.

-C'est la même personne, déclara Kingsley, intrigué.

-Non, répondit Amelia. Parce que nous avons découvert qu'Harry Potter avait été maltraité alors que le Survivant était brandi dans tous les sens sans qu'il n'ait pu donner son avis ni s'insurger.

Le visage de Kingsley montrait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas la distinction.

-Vous avez confiance en lui ? demanda simplement Kingsley

-Oui, répondit Amelia.

-D'accord, fit Kingsley. Ensuite ?

-Melinda McKinnon, déclara Amelia.

-McKinnon ? sursauta Kingsley

Il avait de quoi être étonné. Les McKinnon avaient été entièrement décimé quelques temps avant la première chute de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, leur massacre avait été un coup très dur pour son recrutement car la famille était unanimement respectée par tous les sangs purs.

-Une cousine issue de la branche qui s'était exilée pendant la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald, expliqua Amelia. C'est Laurent Xeon qui me l'a recommandée.

-A quel titre ? s'étonna Kingsley

Ce dernier n'ignorait pas les liens professionnels entre le directeur du département des Mystères et la directrice du département de la justice magique. Ils s'étaient d'abord rapprochés par la force des choses car ils avaient tous les deux refusés de courber l'échine face à la corruption. On chuchotait qu'ils seraient plus qu'amis mais l'auror avait estimé que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

-McKinnon est une langue de plomb norvégienne, révéla Amelia. En l'honneur de sa famille, elle a orienté sa spécialité sur les méfaits de Voldemort et elle est à ce jour l'une des plus documentés sur lui. Elle a été transférée en Grande Bretagne il y a quatre mois pour renforcer le département des Mystères. Laurent a toute confiance en elle.

-Et vous ? demanda Kingsley

-Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois et elle m'a l'air très compétente, répondit Amelia.

Kingsley hocha la tête. C'était un compliment qu'elle ne donnait pas à tout le monde.

-Qui d'autre ? demanda Kingsley

-J'aurais bien aimé mettre au courant Augusta Longbottom de nos projets mais je suis consciente qu'avec son passif, elle ne sera pas très objective.

-Je suis d'accord pour approcher Nathan Brooks et Melinda McKinnon, fit Kingsley. L'idéal serait de trouver quelqu'un qui s'y connait dans les droits financiers, surtout pour vérifier que les fonds que Dumbledore brasse sont bien légaux.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, constata Amelia.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Harry avait pris une bonne douche après son entraînement à la dague et s'assit avec bonheur à table pour le dîner avec Loki. Quand ce dernier l'autorisa, il se mit à tout dévorer avec classe, quand même. Le régent Potter observa tranquillement son protégé. Plus d'une année était passée depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré et le jeune homme avait changé du tout au tout. Même s'il n'avait pas atteint la taille moyenne pour un garçon de son âge, il avait pris le poids nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement de son corps et de sa magie. Psychologiquement et psychiquement parlant, il n'était plus _bordeline_ et il donnait l'impression qu'il ne devait plus sauver le monde à lui tout seul. Enfin … ils n'en avaient plus discuté depuis un moment.

-Shadow ? interpella Loki

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Rares étaient les fois où son tuteur l'appelait ainsi et généralement, c'était parce que le sujet qui allait être abordé était sérieux.

-Maintenant qu'Ombrage n'est plus dans les parages, il serait temps qu'on pense à ton entraînement, déclara Loki. D'autant plus que Voldemort m'a approché il y a quelques temps pour rejoindre ses rangs et ma réponse ne lui a certainement pas plu.

Harry blêmit.

-Tu as vu Voldemort ? lâcha Harry

-Ce n'était pas une grande affaire, déclara distraitement Loki. Il n'a pas été violent, parce qu'il espérait me recruter avec une méthode douce, mais la prochaine fois, il ne sera pas aussi gentil et il voudra savoir ce que je sais faire exactement.

-Mais tu t'es battu au ministère, fit remarquer Harry.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai brillé, sourit Loki. Je me suis contenté de vous défendre et d'assurer mes arrières. Pour l'instant, ma puissance réside dans le fait que je tiens les cordons de la bourse du clan Potter, que je suis ton tuteur officiellement et que je ne fais absolument pas confiance à Dumbledore. Je reste une inconnue pour tous les camps de la guerre et tu es mon point faible. Quitte à ce qu'ils s'en prennent à toi, je veux qu'ils s'en mordent les doigts, encore plus si tu parviens à leur échapper.

-Tu veux que je me batte ? articula Harry, incrédule. Tu sais, un parent aurait tout fait pour que son enfant n'ait pas à faire cela.

-Dans un monde parfait, oui, confirma Loki. Mais je te rappelle que grâce à ces adultes bien-pensants, c'est un gamin même pas majeur qui est chargé d'affronter un sorcier qui terrorise les campagnes pendant qu'ils se tournent les pouces. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras sur le champ de bataille et je préfère que tu aies le maximum de cartes en main pour survivre.

-D'où mes cours extra-scolaires, compléta Harry.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, ricana Loki. Enfin bref, maintenant que l'autre folle n'est plus dans le paysage, on doit faire un point sur ce que tu sais, ce que tu dois savoir et que les autres doivent savoir de toi.

Harry ne répondit rien, voulant savoir où voulait en venir Loki.

-Nous sommes d'accord pour que les cours d'occlumencie ne soient connus que de Dumbledore et ceux de défense avancée de tes amis en qui tu as le plus confiance, déclara Loki. Dans les deux cas, je devrais être le seul à connaître ton niveau réel. Severus ne connait que celui d'occlumencie.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

-Je te donnes des cours pour que tu apprennes à maîtriser des armes blanches, continua Loki. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu es prêt. En parallèle avec les cours de défense, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu sois initié correctement aux magies occultes. Mais j'aimerai que ce soit Severus qui le fasse. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je m'entends mieux avec lui et après toi, il est celui qui s'y connait le mieux, réfléchit Harry. Mais, pourquoi ?

-Je ne vais pas te le cacher, je vais me faire plus présent dans la lutte contre Voldemort, répondit Loki. Maintenant que cet abruti est de retour sur la scène publique, il va faire de nombreux dégâts et personnellement, je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore pour limiter le nombre de morts et faire des sacrifices pour le plus grand Bien.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, Loki ne cachait plus à Harry son avis extrêmement négatif concernant le directeur de l'école.

-Va pour Snape, accepta Harry. Est-ce qu'il me donnera les cours en les faisant passer pour les cours particuliers ?

-Non, répondit Loki. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Il se peut que j'aie une solution.

N'étant pas totalement sorcier, il pouvait voir la magie différemment et il se pouvait qu'il ait trouvé une salle temporelle dans les profondeurs de l'école … à moins que Magia lui ait fait un petit cadeau.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-J'aime rendre fou le monde sorcier qui pense que Serpentard et Gryffondor ne peuvent pas s'entendre, ricana Loki. Pour l'école, vous ne pouvez pas vous apprécier alors qu'elle ne s'est jamais rendu compte que leur pression malsaine est en grande partie responsable. En plus, c'est notre vie privée donc ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que vous vous entendez bien.

Un sourire railleur apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Depuis qu'il était officiellement sous la responsabilité de Loki, il avait appris et apprécié les vertus de la notion de vie privée. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'avait plus la main haute sur lui, Loki et lui pouvaient contrôler toutes les informations qui circulaient sur lui et c'était un véritable soulagement. Il avait déjà pu remarquer que le peuple sorcier adorait se cacher les yeux sur la vérité et préférait le descendre en flèche plutôt que de vérifier ses dires. Il n'avait donc aucun scrupule à les laisser se vautrer dans leurs préjugés nauséabonds pendant qu'il œuvrait à sa survie. Il s'était trouvé des talents Serpentards et il fallait dire qu'il adorait cela.

-Ça me va, confirma Harry.

-Donc, magie « noire » avec Severus et on continue tous les deux le duel ainsi que les dagues, résuma Loki. L'occlumencie de temps à autre pour que Dumbledore ne fourre pas son nez dans nos affaires. Quidditch ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Je pense qu'il y a plus important pour le moment. Même si ça va me manquer.

-Rien ne t'empêche de voler, sourit tristement Loki. Encore moins de proposer à l'équipe des matchs amicaux.

-D'accord, fit Harry, mettant l'idée dans un coin de la tête.

-Il faut également caler quelques heures pour réviser l'étiquette, ajouta Loki. Pour cela, je pense qu'Hermione et Neville seront les bienvenus. En plus, le vieux bouc ne pourra pas s'en mêler parce que s'il s'y oppose, je n'ai qu'à le glisser dans une conversation au Magenmagot pour qu'il fasse face à une bonne petite rébellion.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Le programme te plait ? demanda Loki

-Oui, sourit Harry. Œuvrons pour que Dumbledore regrette amèrement ses actes.


	32. Quand un animal est acculé, il attaque

**_Quand un animal est acculé, il attaque _**

-BOUGEZ-VOUS ! rugit Loki. Si je vous rattrape, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous botter le cul !

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théo Nott, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe entamaient leur troisième tour de la salle de duel. Comme prévu quelques semaines plus tôt, ils avaient été choisis pour suivre des cours avancés de défense. Chaque professeur avait un système de fonctionnement différent et celui de Loki Potter était le plus audacieux. Dans chaque année, il avait sélectionné une demi-douzaine d'élèves pour confirmer leur potentiel en duel. Début décembre, un quart d'entre eux avait dû abandonner car leurs parents sorciers s'étaient indignés que leurs chères têtes blondes se mettent au sport. Loki s'était donc fait un plaisir de leur signaler par courrier après leur désistement que ses cours donnaient droit à une lettre de recommandation auprès de la Guilde de Défense – un sésame éminemment recherché malgré son peu de visibilité en Grande Bretagne – et que leur opposition à ces fameux cours avait ôté toute possibilité à leurs enfants de les obtenir. Bien entendu, les parents avaient voulu se rétracter, parfois même en utilisant Dumbledore comme intermédiaire, mais rien ni personne ne pouvait forcer Loki à faire quoi que ce soit.

Les invitations aux cours particuliers étaient parvenues aux élèves le samedi suivant l'annonce et certains noms avaient beaucoup surpris, notamment la sélection exclusivement Serpentard en défense pour la sixième année. Cela avait même donné lieu à un débat parmi les professeurs.

_Flash-Back_

_La liste finale des élèves sélectionnés pour les cours particuliers devait être discutée avec toute l'équipe enseignante pour éviter notamment que des élèves aient des cours en même temps. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé qu'ils donneraient les noms des élèves de première année et ainsi de suite. Les ennuis commencèrent quand Albus Dumbledore s'aperçut que personne n'avait sélectionné Ginevra Weasley en cours particuliers chez les élèves de cinquième année. _

_-Elle a pourtant un talent indéniable … commenta Albus. _

_-Uniquement pour le sortilège de chauve-furie, coupa Pomona. Je ne compte plus le nombre de mes élèves qui l'ont reçu parce qu'ils ont refusé quelque chose à mademoiselle Weasley. Personnellement, dans mon cours, elle se trouve dans la moyenne des élèves de Gryffondor, pas plus, pas moins. _

_Les autres professeurs allèrent dans son sens. La rousse, malgré les certitudes du directeur, ne brillait que par son harcèlement envers Harry Potter. Ses résultats avaient toujours été moyens et rien dans son attitude ne montrait qu'elle avait l'intention de se distinguer. _

_-Peu d'élèves de son âge aurait pu tenir tête à des mangemorts, rappela Albus en se tournant vers Loki. _

_-Ses exploits dus à sa stupidité n'entrent pas en ligne de compte dans son parcours scolaire, déclara fraîchement Loki, le seul qui ait assisté en partie audit exploit. Outre le fait qu'elle ne soit même pas capable de se défendre correctement alors que nous sommes en guerre, ce qui est franchement irresponsable, elle n'a pas le bon état d'esprit pour aspirer à des études plus approfondies, au moins en défense. Je ne suis pas ici pour flatter les egos de despotes en culottes courtes, comme mademoiselle Weasley qui se vante dans tous les coins de couloirs qu'elle s'est battue contre les mangemorts sans avouer qu'elle s'est fait assommer dès les premiers instants, mais à apprendre à des élèves comment utiliser la magie pour se protéger et protéger ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. _

_-Je suis sûr que … protesta Albus._

_-Non, coupa Loki. Pas dans mon cours surtout avec son état d'esprit. Vous autre ?_

_Tous les professeurs confirmèrent l'avis de Loki, ce qui renfrogna Albus. Ils passèrent donc à la suite. En passant à la sixième année, beaucoup furent surpris de la sélection entièrement Serpentard du professeur de défense. _

_-Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi parmi les autres maisons ? demanda Filius, curieux_

_-Le programme que je compte mettre en place pour mes cours particuliers répond à plusieurs critères auxquels de très nombreux élèves ne répondent pas, expliqua Loki. Les élèves que j'ai sélectionnés sont exactement ce que je cherche et le fait qu'ils appartiennent à la même maison pour cette promotion n'est qu'une heureuse coïncidence. _

_-J'estime que d'autres élèves auraient mieux convenu, grinça presque Albus. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec un tel enseignement … _

_-Vous êtes un professeur accrédité par la guilde de défense ? coupa sèchement Loki_

_-Non, répondit Albus, surpris. _

_-Les seules personnes qui pourraient contester objectivement mes choix à cette table sont les professeurs Flitwick, Snape et Sinistra, décréta Loki. Vous avez peut-être réussi à vaincre Gellert Grindelwald mais la guilde a estimé que votre combat ne présente pas de véritables capacités en duel. Donc, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, sauf si vous avez des arguments solides, autre que votre ressentiment envers la maison Serpentard, cela s'entend. _

_Devant les actes immoraux dont s'était rendu coupable Dumbledore à l'encontre d'Harry, Loki s'était renseigné sur les hauts faits de son supérieur hiérarchique et avait été étonné que la guilde ne reconnaisse pas ses capacités en duel. Le lui renvoyer en pleine figure était une petite vengeance. _

_-Je ne vous permets pas ! gronda Albus, offensé. En tant que directeur de cette école … _

_-Vous nous avez permis de sélectionner les élèves qui auraient droit à des cours particuliers de notre part sans que vous ne puissiez mettre votre veto, claqua Loki. Dois-je vous fournir à nouveau le procès-verbal de la convention établie entre Poudlard et le ministère ? _

_Avec le fiasco de Dolores Ombrage et le retour de Voldemort, le ministère avait décidé de redéfinir ses attentes vis-à-vis de l'école. La commission rassemblée pour statuer de la responsabilité de Dumbledore dans le recrutement de Sybille Trelawney et de Rubeus Hagrid s'était également rendu compte que les standards de l'école n'étaient pas cohérents par rapport au niveau demandé dans le monde du travail. Elle avait donc restauré quelques prérogatives des professeurs, notamment les cours particuliers mais également les apprentis. Dumbledore l'avait appris après avoir repris son poste et il n'avait rien pu y faire. _

_-Ça ira, merci, répondit sèchement Albus. Etes-vous sûr de votre choix ?_

_-Certain, répondit affablement Loki. A moins que mes collègues souhaitent donner des cours à ces mêmes élèves ? _

_Personne n'osa moufeter, toujours impressionnés par les prises de bec entre le directeur et le professeur de défense. Ils passèrent donc à la suite et le directeur fut surpris que seuls les professeurs de runes et d'arithmancie aient décidé de prendre Harry Potter en cours particulier. _

_-Il s'agit du Survivant ! s'exclama Albus_

_-Mais ce n'est pas le Survivant que nous avons en classe mais Harry Potter, rappela sèchement Minerva. Ses résultats aux BUSES sont remarquables dans toutes les matières, personne ne le nie, mais je n'ai pas noté quoi que ce soit qui me dirait qu'il s'épanouira dans une carrière qui demanderait la pratique intensive de la métamorphose. D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est également le cas dans les autres matières, je me trompe ? _

_-Pas du tout, confirma Filius. Monsieur Potter nous montre depuis l'année dernière des progrès stupéfiants dans ses études sans pour autant se distinguer dans une matière particulière. _

_-Même en défense ? s'étonna Albus avec un pétillement dans les yeux_

_-Indépendamment du fait que l'élève en question soit sous ma tutelle, Harry n'a jamais montré de prédisposition dans cette matière, commenta froidement Loki. Parce qu'il est le rescapé du massacre de sa famille par Voldemort en personne, la population imagine et croit dur comme fer que c'est son rôle de les sauver de ce sorcier aux motifs douteux et lui met la pression pour qu'il s'acquitte de cette tâche au plus vite sans prendre en considération ses propres sentiments sur la question. J'ai testé mon pupille et il n'a pas besoin de cours supplémentaires. Et si vous pensez toujours le contraire et que vous tenez à les lui donner vous-même, sachez qu'en tant que tuteur, je refuserai catégoriquement, encore plus si c'est pour qu'il aille vaincre Voldemort. Le peuple sorcier devra régler ses problèmes tout seul et non les mettre sur les épaules d'un adolescent. Vous voilà prévenu. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Albus s'était ensuite insurgé que personne n'ait sélectionné Ronald Weasley mais cette fois, ce fut Filius qui monta au créneau pour rappeler les résultats médiocres du roux et son comportement belliqueux. Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause s'il s'opposait à d'autres recrutements, comme celui des Serpentards, le directeur avait dû se taire pour que la réunion continue sereinement.

Quand les listes avaient été rendues publiques, la plupart des professeurs avaient été pris d'assaut par les élèves non sélectionnés. Ils avaient dû se faire entendre, généralement à coup de retenues et de points en moins, pour que le calme revienne.

Loki avait passé le mois de novembre à recevoir les élèves qu'il avait choisi et à vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Durant trois semaines, un jour par année, il les avait testés sur leurs connaissances théoriques et avis sur la magie, leur santé physique et enfin, leurs connaissances pratiques. Comme le sorcier moyen était complètement allergique à tout effort physique, la sélection naturelle s'était faite d'elle-même.

Curieusement, il s'était attendu à ce que les cinq Serpentards râlent sur le programme mais ils n'avaient pas bronché une seule seconde. En fait, il semblait même qu'ils n'en aient pas soufflé un seul mot à leurs familles. Toutefois, comme tout se savait dans cette fichue école, ils avaient reçu d'appel du pied pour apprendre le maximum d'informations sur ce professeur qui défiait ouvertement Voldemort pour que ce dernier puisse l'anéantir.

Loki avait simplement reniflé.

Le professeur de défense avait opté pour commencer par travailler leur endurance physique. Chaque semaine, les élèves mettaient des tenues de sport moldues puis faisaient trois tours de la salle de duel avant de lancer des sorts sur les cibles avec le maximum de puissance et suffisamment de précision. C'était dur mais les cinq vert et argent n'avaient pas renoncé. Loki se souvenait de l'image que projetaient Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle dans son adolescence – et même depuis qu'il avait repris la tutelle d'Harry – et il avait été surpris de leurs aptitudes réelles. Du groupe, ils étaient les plus doués, même s'ils avaient une puissance magique légèrement en dessous de la moyenne. Celui qui avait pris la plus grande claque était Draco Malfoy et cela, le professeur n'en était pas tellement étonné. Le complexe de supériorité des Malfoy n'était un secret pour personne et il était clair qu'il cachait efficacement la réalité. Quand il s'agissait de faire ses preuves sans le soutien de son père et le poids de la famille Malfoy, le blond était assez moyen et s'attendait inconsciemment que les personnes autour de lui s'adaptent pour avoir un niveau plus faible que lui mais maintenant que Loki avait pris le groupe en main, il comprenait que désormais, rien ne lui tomberait tout cuit dans le bec.

-Maintenant, visez la cible avec un sort d'expulsion ! ordonna Loki

Chacun à leur tour, les cinq Serpentards terminèrent leur tour et se positionnèrent pour exécuter l'ordre. Les plus précis furent Vincent et Gregory mais Théo, Blaise et Draco n'étaient pas loin derrière eux. Ils continuèrent sur d'autres sorts de défense de base pendant une demi-heure avant que le professeur signale la fin du cours. Ils filèrent prendre une douche et se changèrent dans les vestiaires avant de retourner dans le salon pour la dernière partie du cours. Ils adoraient cette petite collation où ils étaient libres de discuter.

-Pourquoi avez-vous refusé de suivre Voldemort ? demanda Vincent

-Ses arguments étaient particulièrement légers, sourit Loki. Le pouvoir ? Je suis Régent Potter et avec les excellentes relations que j'entretiens avec l'Héritier Potter, il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois le prochain représentant du clan pour de nombreuses années. Le respect ? Je suis maître de duel ce qui veut dire que même si je quitte le pays, on me proposera du travail où que je me trouve sans que je n'aie besoin de chercher. La connaissance ? Je ne suis pas britannique donc je n'ai jamais été éduqué avec vos restrictions. Ce sorcier ne me peut rien m'apporter.

-Nous n'avons pas cette liberté, soupira Vincent. Nos pères se sont engagés auprès de lui et il pense que nous devons automatiquement suivre leurs pas, même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord.

-Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'enfants de mangemorts qui avaient refusé leur « destinée » ? demanda Loki

-Disons qu'on entend de temps en temps la mort mystérieuse de certains d'entre eux, fit Théo. Le lien n'est pas très long à faire.

-J'aime sa vision du libre-arbitre, railla Loki. Etes-vous toujours certains de ne pas vouloir le suivre ?

-Oui, confirma Gregory. Il a peut-être raison sur le fond mais ses méthodes ne mènent à rien.

Seul Draco resta silencieux.

-Tu ressasses le fait que tu ne sois pas le meilleur ? ricana Blaise

-Je m'y suis fait, soupira Draco en souriant. Non, je pense au fait qu'objectivement, Voldemort n'apporte rien de concret à notre société.

-Développe, fit Théo.

-Il prône la supériorité des sangs purs et a le contrôle absolu sur ses hommes, fit Draco. Mais il ne fait rien pour que les anciennes traditions soient mises au goût du jour. Aucun mangemort n'apprend les anciennes lois pour les transmettre aux autres nés de sorciers. Non, il ordonne de tuer tous les moldus et les nés de moldus sans aucune raison valable. Pour quelle raison devrions-nous le suivre ? Ce ne sont pas nos objectifs, du moins pas les miens.

-Est-ce que vous avez pu en apprendre plus sur les buts de Voldemort ? demanda Loki, curieux

-C'est assez surprenant mais nos parents ne nous ont jamais dit un seul mot dessus, avoua Vincent. Leur « maître » exige que leurs enfants prennent la marque et ils obéissent comme de bons chiens.

-Normal, il réfléchit pour eux, renifla Gregory.

-Vous avez une haute opinion de vos parents, nota Loki.

-Nos pères respectifs sont très loin d'être des lumières, répondit Gregory. Ils ne sont les chefs de famille que parce que les précédents sont morts dans des circonstances obscures.

-Cela ne m'étonne à peine, railla Loki. Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai une question à vous poser. J'ai eu l'occasion de consulter vos dossiers scolaires et certains d'entre vous ont des frères et sœurs. Comment votre refus les impactera ?

-Personne ne sait encore que nous n'allons pas rejoindre Voldemort, soupira Vincent. L'idéal serait qu'on puisse les récupérer avant que nos pères ne s'en rendent compte …

-Vos mères pourraient aider, non ? pointa Loki

-Bien sûr, assura Gregory. Mais si elles partent, nous devons partir en même temps pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire pression sur nous.

-Nous avons donc six mois pour trouver une solution, résuma Blaise.

_En fait, beaucoup moins_, songea Loki. Car le professeur avait encore en tête l'ultimatum donné à Severus ….

§§§§§

Harry ferma les yeux et fit ses exercices de respiration enseignés par Snape. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une flamme de colère rentrée y brillait.

-Professeur Dumbledore, articula Harry. Mon garant magique a été clair : si vous voulez me parler, ce sera uniquement en sa présence. Vous n'êtes donc pas le bienvenu dans cette classe.

-Je suis le directeur de l'école … protesta Albus.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'encontre des volontés des tuteurs d'un élève sauf s'il est en danger de mort, coupa Harry. La pratique de l'arithmancie n'entre pas dans cette catégorie ou sinon, je n'ai pas été prévenu.

Albus cilla.

-Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a des sujets qui ne doivent pas parvenir à certaines oreilles, tenta Albus.

-Si ça me concerne, ça concerne également mon garant magique, insista Harry. Aucun de nous ne cèdera, professeur, donc je vous prierai de quitter cette salle pour ne pas pénaliser les autres élèves. Merci.

Conscient qu'il avait perdu la bataille, Albus se retira en serrant les dents.

Depuis la mise en place des cours particuliers, le directeur tentait sans succès de parler seul à seul avec Harry. Grâce à l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs et de la cape d'invisibilité, le brun avait pu l'esquiver à chaque fois qu'il faisait le pied de grue devant les salles d'arithmancie et de runes. Mais alors que décembre commençait à peine, le vieux sorcier avait changé de tactique et s'était imposé pendant le cours. Le jeune homme ne s'était donc pas laissé faire et le conflit qui opposait le directeur aux Potter allait maintenant être connu de toute l'école, à la plus grande contrariété d'Albus Dumbledore.

Neville observait la situation d'un point de vue extérieur. Son presque frère continuait de se faire harceler par les Weasley mais maintenant, Dumbledore s'y mettait. Cela lui semblait curieux que le directeur s'intéresse d'aussi près à Harry alors que quand il était sous sa responsabilité, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour son bien-être. Mais ce que le brun ne notait pas – ou peut-être que si – c'était que le directeur était de plus en plus agacé qu'on ne suive pas son avis quand il s'agissait de diriger la vie du Survivant. L'année dernière, le vieux sorcier devait se débrouiller avec les actes d'Ombrage et de Fudge qui avaient réussi à l'éjecter hors de l'école mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau à la tête de Poudlard, il se rendait compte que les choses avaient changé et pas en sa faveur.

Alors que la sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours, Neville attendit que la majorité des élèves soit partie pour rejoindre Harry pour se diriger ensemble la tour Gryffondor.

-Je n'aime pas ça, grogna Harry.

-Quoi, l'arithmancie ? rigola Neville. Pourtant, le professeur dit que tu fais des merveilles !

-Ne sois pas stupide, pouffa Harry malgré lui. Dumbledore qui insiste pour me voir seul.

-Tu as une idée de la raison ? demanda Neville, redevenu sérieux.

-Non, soupira Harry. Mais Loki peut-être.

-Tu veux qu'on aille le lui demander ? proposa Neville

Harry grimaça, clairement hésitant et gêné.

-Si tu ne dis rien, je ne pourrais pas comprendre, rappela doucement Neville.

-Est-ce que ça ne fait pas trop gamin que je rapporte tout ce qui se passe à Loki ? souffla Harry. On va finir par croire que je ne sais pas m'occuper de mes affaires tout seul à seize ans !

-Si tu avais eu une vie plus classique, je l'aurais également pensé, concéda Neville. Mais tu as vécu quatorze ans de ta vie à ne dépendre que sur toi-même parce qu'on t'a fait comprendre par la manière forte que les adultes ne feraient jamais rien pour toi sans contrepartie. Quand Loki est arrivé, tu as appris ce qu'est un vrai parent et la vie avec. De plus, Loki t'a fait comprendre qu'il se méfiait du directeur et tu as compris qu'il n'avait pas forcément tes intérêts à cœur. Tu l'as dit, ton garant magique doit être mis au courant de tout ce qui te concerne.

-D'accord, soupira Harry. Tu viens ?

-Uniquement si tu arrives à nous avoir une part de tarte à la noix de coco, répondit Neville.

-Alors que le dîner n'a pas encore été servi ? s'indigna faussement Harry. Tu veux que Loki nous engueule ou quoi ?

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire avant de se rendre dans les appartements du professeur de défense.

§§§§§

Le Premier Druide avait requis la présence de Loki mais ne voulant pas déranger son seigneur, Sina avait pris sur elle de s'y rendre à sa place. Recouverte d'une longue cape sans couleur, elle arriva sans bruit devant le domaine et actionna la cloche d'entrée à l'instant exact où le soleil disparut des cieux. Un jeune homme grelottant sous le vent glacé qui s'était soudainement levé arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et croisa le regard de Sina pour en tomber à la renverse.

-Le mal … balbutia le jeune homme en reculant à terre sans la quitter du regard.

Malgré elle, Sina sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus eu peur d'elle.

-Seule une personne qui l'aurait reconnu pourrait le voir, commenta Sina. Ne crois pas que parce que tu es protégé dans cette communauté, tu sais tout du monde qui t'entoure. Je suis attendue en ces lieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? balbutia le jeune homme qui s'était finalement arrêté

La capuche de Sina fut repoussée suffisamment pour faire apparaître le bas de son visage ainsi qu'un sourire malicieux mais néanmoins prometteur de cruauté.

-Tu commences enfin à poser les bonnes questions, déclara Sina. Voici les armoiries de mon seigneur.

D'un geste délicat, elle sortit de sa cape un médaillon représentant deux triskèles croisés en argent, l'un dans le sens positif, l'autre dans le sens négatif, encadrés par deux faux d'obsidienne et dont le cœur était un tourbillon en diamant.

-Va, humain, susurra Sina. De ta diligence dépendra sûrement ta survie.

Le jeune homme n'en attendit pas plus avant de s'enfuir en courant sous le rire machiavélique de Sina. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que plusieurs druides armés ne viennent à sa rencontre.

-Qui es-tu, sale engeance ?! cracha l'un d'entre eux. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir en ces lieux !

Sina n'apprécia guère le ton employé et malgré la présence du portail enchanté, elle le fit rencontrer violemment le mur du corps de garde.

-Ce n'est pas parce que quelques sorciers se sont montrés indignes des offrandes de la Magie que tu dois considérer tout le monde comme ton ennemi, humain, siffla Sina.

-Tu vas voir, espèce de …

-Il suffit, coupa une voix forte.

Un druide s'avança jusqu'à la grille qu'il ouvrit sans hésiter malgré sa cécité.

-Bienvenue, salua le druide.

-Premier druide Dan, répondit Sina. Je suis là pour répondre à votre requête. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire que l'accueil des vôtres laisse à désirer.

-Le premier ou le second ? sourit doucement Dan

-Autant je peux comprendre la réaction de votre novice mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous acceptiez en vos murs un humain qui croit que les sorciers sont les seuls à pouvoir vivre sur la terre, commenta Sina.

-Il nous faut bien connaître l'angle d'attaque de nos ennemis, haussa des épaules Dan. Venez, suivez-moi, le temps n'est guère clément.

-Vous trouvez ? fit malicieusement Sina

Alors que chacun retournait à ses activités, le Premier Druide mena Sina dans son bureau.

-J'aurais préféré que le seigneur Loki soit présent mais je comprends qu'il ait d'autres choses à gérer, souffla Dan. Je vais être bref. Après que le jeune Harry ait été amené ici suivis d'Alice et Franck Longbottom, nous avons recueilli un être qui provient également de Grande Bretagne. D'après les informations que nous avons pu récolter, il se pourrait même qu'il ait un lien avec votre jeune protégé.

-Qui ? demanda simplement Sina

-Remus Lupin, annonça Dan.

-C'est un ami des parents du seigneur Harry, confirma Sina. Pourquoi demander la présence du seigneur Loki ?

-Il s'avère qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il parait, révéla Dan. Il a été lourdement ensorcelé dès son plus jeune âge pour croire être un loup garou alors qu'il est un lycan. Il sera difficile de lui faire comprendre la vérité.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui aurait requis la présence du seigneur Loki, insista Sina.

-Il semblerait qu'un être suffisamment doué dans les arts de l'esprit fasse sa loi en Grande Bretagne, déclara Dan. Séparément, chaque cas que vous nous avez amenés ainsi que celui de ce Lupin ont pour origine la même personne et pourrait lui valoir un tribunal magique sans pitié. Notre congrégation atteint ses limites et nous sommes les plus avancés dans les arts anciens parmi les nôtres. Si je voulais voir le seigneur Loki, c'était pour le mettre en garde contre cet ennemi. S'il a la possibilité de se protéger bien mieux que ce que nous pourrons lui offrir, alors qu'il le fasse.

Sina haussa un sourcil. Les druides ne déclaraient jamais forfait sans une bonne raison.

-Qu'avez-vous vu, Premier Druide ? demanda Sina

-Il n'y a pas de mal ni de bien, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour l'obtenir, déclara Dan.


	33. Déclaration de guerre

**_Déclaration de guerre_**

Les fêtes approchaient et comme l'année précédente, Loki avait bien l'intention de célébrer Yule selon les anciennes pratiques. Mais comme certains personnages commençaient à vraiment l'agacer, il avait décidé de faire les choses en grand.

Mais franchement, se mettre en infériorité numérique volontairement, c'était vraiment être masochiste …

Autour de la table du salon privé qu'il avait réservé dans un palace sorcier à Paris avaient été réunis Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, Moïra Zabini, Minerva McGonagall, Annabelle et Léon de Malfoy ainsi que Seth Prince. Le silence était tombé après que Loki ait annoncé son projet.

-Célébrer Yule en grande pompe sur le fief de Dumbledore ? haussa un sourcil Léon. C'est audacieux.

-Dumbledore sait que Loki ne prend pas en compte son avis pour les célébrations magiques, expliqua Minerva. Ça l'agace, d'ailleurs.

-Je pensais qu'en tant qu'adjointe, vous auriez suivi ses recommandations, hasarda Léon.

-Voyons, mon aimé, rabroua Annabelle. Dame McGonagall est une fille des landes ! Elle respecte la Magie sans quoi, elle ne pourrait pas prétendre à son titre !

Minerva sourit. Beaucoup de britanniques oubliaient que la noblesse écossaise n'était pas la noblesse anglaise et répondait donc à des critères que le gouvernement britannique avec Dumbledore à sa tête était bien en peine de réduire à néant. Beaucoup ignoraient également qu'avant d'être professeur de métamorphoses, voire même un maître dans cette matière, elle possédait un titre Sang Pur et pouvait parler d'égale à égal avec les plus hautains d'entre eux. Mais sa place dans le giron de Dumbledore n'était pas en sa faveur dans l'imaginaire du peuple sorcier et il était dommage que le directeur de Poudlard la croie acquise à sa cause.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, il me semble, interrompit Narcissa. Pourquoi vouloir célébrer Yule, Loki ?

-La première raison et que je fais toujours en sorte de rendre hommage à la Magie dès que je peux, expliqua Loki. Comme l'a souligné Minerva, Dumbledore sait que je m'y soumets volontiers et qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire. Je ne me cache pas célébrer Samain, j'ai fêté Yule l'année dernière en petit comité et les autres fêtes de manière plus discrète. Mais maintenant que j'ai assuré ma place dans la société, il est temps que je m'impose comme je suis. D'où Yule.

-Cela me semble trop … simple, fit Seth.

-Trop naïf, tu veux dire ? ricana Loki. L'hommage à la Magie est ma première raison mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la seule.

-Nous vous écoutons, fit Andromeda.

-Je ne me cache pas ne pas apprécier les manières de Dumbledore, déclara Loki. J'ai eu l'occasion de faire le tour de sa politique d'éducation et j'ai toujours estimé que sa volonté de ne pas enseigner les traditions magiques était particulièrement dangereuse. Je tiens à lui montrer que même s'il est une personnalité éminente de ce pays, il n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Comme l'a dit Léon, c'est audacieux, déclara Augusta. Mais ça me semble … inabouti.

-La troisième raison est semblable à la deuxième mais elle concerne Voldemort, avoua Loki. Cela fait plus d'un an que je suis dans ce pays et j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur ce qu'il prône ou du moins, ce qu'il semble prôner. Il ne dit rien sur les célébrations magiques alors que c'est l'un des points clés des revendications Sang Pur. En fait, il hurle à la face du monde qu'il veut ramener les Sang Pur à leur grandeur mais ne respecte aucune de leurs revendications. A moins que je me trompe, aucun d'entre vous ne veut éliminer les nés de moldus de la surface de la terre, non ? Vous voulez simplement leur interdire l'accès au monde sorcier sans une préparation adéquate.

Tous les Sang Pur britanniques gardèrent le silence car ce que venait de dire Loki était vrai.

-Est-ce que vous êtes avec moi ? demanda Loki

-Oui, accepta Narcissa. J'en suis. Rien que pour leur rappeler que si les Malfoy ne sont pas avec Voldemort, ils ne seront jamais avec Dumbledore.

-Elle a raison, abonda Annabelle. En Grande Bretagne, les Malfoy sont parmi les plus attachés aux traditions Sang Pur que ne suivent ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore. Il est temps qu'ils reviennent à leurs fondements.

-Bien, femme, abdiqua faussement Léon.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Augusta.

-Moi aussi, sourit Andromeda.

Tous se tournèrent vers Seth.

-Tu as prévu de faire ça où ? demanda simplement Seth

-J'avais pensé à Stonehenge mais pour que l'impact soit le plus fort, je crois que je vais l'organiser aux Abysses, annonça Loki.

-Vraiment ? Chez toi ? ricana Seth tandis que les autres se remettaient difficilement de leur surprise. Tu veux tous les tuer ?

-Si tu le demandes, je peux suspendre quelques protections, renifla Loki. Suffisamment pour permettre à quelques pions de Voldemort et de Dumbledore de rentrer sans risques. Mais ils ne pourront rien faire pour leurs maîtres, c'est certain.

-Votre projet a l'air bien avancé, constata Léon. Pourquoi nous faire venir ?

-Il n'y a que vous qui pourrez me certifier qui je peux inviter pour cet événement, sourit Loki.

§§§§§

Lorean se faufila discrètement dans Poudlard. Il était rare qu'il le fasse mais les informations qu'il possédait ne souffrait d'aucun délai. Les couloirs étaient vides mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, les sorciers avaient largement oublié comment _regarder_ et avec la vision du monde qu'imposait Dumbledore, ils n'étaient pas près de le savoir.

L'homme parcourait donc les couloirs lorsqu'il se cacha dans un renfoncement. L'élève qui passa devant lui avait attiré son attention et il se fit un devoir de mémoriser un maximum de détails pour pouvoir établir une ligne de conduite cohérente.

-Lorean ? s'étonna Loki en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Entre, je t'en prie.

Une fois que les protections eurent fait leur office, Lorean entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Initialement, je suis venu pour parler avec toi de l'idée folle que tu as eu d'ouvrir les Abysses pour Yule, souffla Lorean. Mais entre-temps, un autre problème est arrivé. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

-Bien entendu, sourit Loki de toutes ses dents.

-Tu tiens vraiment à faire entrer des esclaves de Voldemort et de Dumbledore ? insista Lorean

-Je comprends tes réticences, assura Loki. J'ai les mêmes malgré tout. Mais pour être sûr des invités, j'ai demandé l'aide de quelques sorciers.

-C'est déjà ça, grommela Lorean. Loki … es-tu sûr ?

-J'ai besoin de frapper un grand coup, soupira Loki. Dumbledore court après Harry et Voldemort après moi. Les élèves de Serpentard sont dans une position précaire et leurs familles respectives encore plus. Severus doit réussir à me convaincre de rejoindre les mangemorts avant la fin de l'année ou sinon, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place.

-Ça ne te concerne pas et encore moins Harry, pointa Lorean.

-Je ne peux pas ne rien faire, décréta Loki.

Lorean soupira. Quand Mort avait demandé que Sina et lui accompagnent le désormais Loki dans cette nouvelle vie, aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient voilé la face sur les difficultés qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Magia les avait débriefés et Vie leur avait montré à qui ils allaient avoir à faire. Les Entités, Sina et lui avaient été unanimes : Harry James Potter était un aimant à problèmes ! A ce niveau-là, ce n'était pas de la malchance mais pour les personnes qui passaient derrière lui, ils pouvaient le croire ! Durant les vacances qu'ils passaient ensemble, Sina et lui avaient compris beaucoup de choses à propos de l'ancienne Faucheuse. Ils s'étaient donc rendu compte qu'Harry Potter avait été élevé pour être une brebis sacrificielle consentante et que ça s'était beaucoup impacté sur le comportement de Loki Potter. Certes, les centaines d'années qu'il avait passé en tant que Faucheuse avait drastiquement tempéré ses « devoirs du Survivant » mais il tentait toujours de sauver le maximum de personnes.

Ici, les Serpentards.

En même temps, c'était eux qui étaient le plus empêtrés dans l'idéologie nauséabonde de Voldemort et qui étaient la cible ouverte de Dumbledore …

Dans des cas comme ça, ses ailes le démangeaient pour créer une catastrophe ou deux …

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Lorean. On doit encore modifier les barrières ?

-C'est évident, sourit Loki. Il est hors de question que des parasites viennent gâcher la fête.

-Tu permets que je te suggère une idée ? demanda Lorean

-Je me vexerais si tu ne le faisais pas, fit Loki.

-Débarrasse-toi de Severus Snape, demanda Lorean.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Loki

-Ce sorcier a littéralement le cul posé entre deux chaises et il n'en retira jamais aucun bénéfice, explicita Lorean. Peu importe le camp pour qui il joue les agents doubles, il n'aura aucun avenir. En plus, si tu me dis qu'il ne va sûrement pas passer le nouvel an, il n'a plus aucune utilité.

-Tu veux qu'il devienne pleinement Seth Prince ? réfléchit Loki

-Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, tu ne penses pas ? fit Lorean

-J'ai une idée plus … Serpentarde … sourit machiavéliquement Loki.

-Dis toujours, souffla Lorean.

-Je veux plonger Severus Snape dans le coma pour le faire mourir subitement, révéla Loki.

-Pourquoi ce stratagème ? s'étonna Lorean

-Je veux que Dumbledore et Voldemort paniquent, ricana Loki. Je veux qu'ils se demandent quelles informations Snape a bien pu passer de l'autre côté … et qu'ils n'aient jamais la réponse.

-Tu es bien l'héritier de Chaos, bougonna Lorean.

-Je l'ai toujours été, même si j'appartiens aussi à Mort, rigola Loki.

Tous les deux se mirent à discuter des préparatifs de Yule avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse dans les appartements. Lorean sortit alors un petit miroir de sa poche et activa la communication.

_-Lorean ? _

-Bonjour Sina, je suis avec Loki, répondit Lorean.

_-Parfait, je n'aurais pas à me répéter,_ fit Sina. _Je reviens de la congrégation des druides. Ils ont récupéré Remus Lupin en pleine crise de folie il y a quelques semaines et ils ont découvert qu'il avait été ensorcelé pour croire qu'il était un loup garou alors qu'il était en vérité un lycan. _

-En sachant qu'un loup garou et un lycan ne sont pas du tout la même chose, on a voulu le manipuler, constata Lorean.

_-Ce n'est pas tout, _ajouta Sina. _Les druides savent de façon certaine que celui ou celle qui a ensorcelé Lupin est la même personne qui a ensorcelé les Longbottom et Harry._

-Donc que Dumbledore est à l'origine de leur état, résuma sombrement Loki.

-Nous avons donc les preuves que ce vieux fou n'œuvre pas pour la pérennité de la Magie, fit Lorean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préconises ? demanda Loki

_-Que tu assures tes arrières,_ déclara Sina. _Dumbledore s'agite parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus du tout la main sur le Survivant et que tu ne vas pas accéder à ses désirs. Voldemort s'agace parce que tu ne veux pas rejoindre ses rangs. Nous avons eu l'occasion d'étudier Poudlard et elle est très loin de la forteresse qu'elle devrait être. Tu dois prendre ta véritable place dans cette société moribonde et elle n'est pas en train de danser sous les ordres de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort. La célébration de Yule va leur faire comprendre. _

-Peut-être, concéda Lorean. Mais tant que ces deux-là auront encore de l'influence, il va falloir agir avec précaution.

Lorean regarda ses notes où il avait noté la plupart de ses idées.

-Sina, tu peux nous trouver un rituel de purification compatible avec tous les courants contraires des sorciers ? demanda Lorean

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ? demanda Loki

-Je veux que tu donnes l'impression de continuer sur ta ligne neutre dans le conflit en cours, répondit Lorean. Les invitations ne sont pas encore lancées et nous pourrons en profiter pour insérer une condition pour entrer aux Abysses. Celle de purifier son corps et sa magie, c'est une coutume de mon peuple avant chaque célébration magique.

_-En fait, c'est une coutume assez répandue parmi les peuples magiques,_ confirma Sina. _D'autant plus que généralement, les célébrations magiques étaient un moment de rassemblement dans les lieux de convergence magique donc ceux qui y assistaient devaient faire attention à ne pas « polluer » les lieux. Oui, c'est une bonne idée._

-Les sorciers ne s'y soumettent pas ? s'étonna Loki

_-Les sorciers n'honorent plus Magia, tu te souviens ?_ rappela Sina

Loki se renfrogna. Les sorciers lui ressortaient par les yeux parfois.

-Ok, je vous suis, déclara Loki.

Il avisa l'heure.

-Je vous laisse retourner aux Abysses pour continuer vos affaires, reprit Loki. On fera le point ce week-end, d'accord ?

-Oui Loki, répondit Lorean.

_-Oui Loki,_ répondit Sina. _A plus tard !_

La communication fut coupée.

-Je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être chargées, sourit Lorean.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on échange de place ? geint Loki

-Sans façon, ricana Lorean en se levant. Bonne chance !

L'homme s'en alla, laissant bougonner son ami.

§§§§§

Rufus Scrimgeour était impatient.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il faisait tout son possible pour qu'Harry Potter s'associe au ministère pour ainsi obtenir le soutien de la population. Oui mais voilà, avec le fiasco de Dolores Ombrage, les Potter – que ce soit le régent comment l'héritier – refusaient d'avoir à faire avec le ministère sauf si cela concernait leurs droits et devoirs au Magenmagot. Rufus avait même tenté de contacter directement Harry mais la réponse qu'il avait eu – signée d'Harry ET de Loki Potter – lui avait fait comprendre que tout ministre de la magie qu'il était, il n'était pas au-dessus des lois, des us et coutumes sorcières et donc, s'il voulait s'adresser à quelqu'un, qu'il suive le circuit protocolaire, merci.

Mais aujourd'hui, avec les attaques de Voldemort qui devenaient de puis en plus violentes, Rufus ne pouvait plus tergiverser et devait prendre les devants.

-Tout est prêt ? demanda Rufus

-Oui monsieur, répondit l'un des aurors.

Le ministre regarda autour de lui. Une trentaine d'aurors qui avaient été sous ses ordres directs quand il était encore directeur du bureau, prêts à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, avaient accepté cette mission qui serait une victoire majeure pour le ministère. D'après les différentes informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter, ils allaient pouvoir mener une action musclée sur l'un des repères des mangemorts.

Et il allait avoir une aide inestimable pour cela. Ses assistants avaient reçu leurs ordres donc tout allait bien se passer.

Vérifiant une dernière fois que tout était prêt, Rufus lança le signal et tout le groupe agrippa le portauloin pour qu'il puisse être activé. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit bois où la silhouette d'un manoir se dessinait non loin.

-Qu'est-ce que … Scrimgeour ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin ?!

Le ministre se tourna en souriant vers Loki Potter qui venait d'arriver.

-Régent Potter ! Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation ! sourit Rufus. Trêve de bavardage, nous devons commencer l'opération.

-Quelle opéra… s'étonna Loki.

En reconnaissant l'uniforme des aurors ainsi qu'une plume à papote dans les mains d'un autre sorcier, il sut qu'il allait déguster.

§§§§§

Neville suivit sa proie de manière très discrète. Depuis quelques temps, une idée loufoque était née dans son esprit et ne voulait plus le quitter. Il savait qu'il aurait dû en parler avec quelqu'un, au moins pour savoir s'il se faisait des idées, mais il voulait avoir des preuves tangibles au lieu de vagues soupçons.

-Où étais-tu ? pesta une voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu es en retard !

-Je faisais mes devoirs ! répondit une voix terne

-Quel intérêt ? renifla la première voix. Tu auras tes examens, le professeur Dumbledore l'a assuré !

-Mais …

-Peu importe …

Neville se jeta quelques sorts pour sa discrétion avant d'entrer dans la pièce restée ouverte. C'était un risque, certes, mais quand on parlait de de Ginny et de Ron Weasley, il préférait être sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela Ron après leur petite dispute

-Déjà, voilà ton traitement, maman me l'a envoyé, fit Ginny en lui tendant une fiole.

Le roux se contenta de l'empocher.

-Il faut que nous réussissions à redevenir amis avec Harry, décréta Ginny.

-C'est ta faute ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas d'accord si tu t'imposais comme sa cavalière. En plus, comment tu as eu cette invitation ? pesta Ron

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, rabroua Ginny. Il faut qu'on redevienne ami avec Harry.

-Comment, puisque tu as saboté toutes nos chances ? grinça Ron. J'ai suivi tous tes plans jusqu'ici et voilà où nous en sommes ! C'est toi qui m'as convaincu de décrédibiliser Loki Potter alors qu'il se conduit comme un véritable parent, ce qui lui a manqué toute sa vie ! Pour quelle raison ? Parce que Dumbledore n'a pas confiance en lui !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! pesta Ginny. Ce n'est pas la peine que je discute avec toi, je n'ai pas le temps ! Et n'oublie pas ton traitement !

La rousse claqua la porte en partant. Neville observa le roux sortir la fiole mais avant qu'il ne puisse la déboucher, il le figea et récupéra le flacon. Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, il prit son miroir à double sens.

-Harry ?

_-Neville ? Un problème ?_ s'inquiéta Harry

-Tu as moyen de demander à Loki de venir vers la tour Gryffondor ? demanda Neville. Je pense que ça l'intéressera.

_-Le couvre-feu va bientôt tomber,_ fit remarquer Harry. _Mais si ça prend trop de temps, ça te dit qu'on dorme chez Loki ? _

-Avec plaisir, sourit Neville. Alors amène Hermione.

_-D'accord,_ accepta Harry.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione, Harry et Loki arrivèrent dans la salle où Neville s'était réfugié. Les deux plus jeunes firent un pas en arrière quand ils reconnurent Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley t'a attaqué ? fronça des sourcils Loki

-Même pas, assura Neville. J'ai surpris une conversation assez étrange entre Ginny et Ron. Est-ce que l'un de vous savait que Ron suivait un traitement ?

-Il ne me semble pas, réfléchit Hermione. Ou alors, c'est très récent.

-Je ne crois pas, fronça des sourcils Loki. Les professeurs sont avisés des traitements à long terme des élèves pour alerter immédiatement l'infirmière en cas de problème. Ce n'est pas le cas de Weasley. Bon, autant appeler un spécialiste.

Loki s'assura que le roux était toujours inconscient avant de lui lancer un sort pour qu'on ne le remarque pas et le soulever par magie. D'un geste, il enjoignit les trois adolescents à le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers ses appartements. Le roux confortablement installé, Loki appela Severus qui débarqua en pestant dans sa barbe.

-Je bosse, Potter ! siffla Severus

-Avant que tu ne me maudisses sur la centième génération, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? demanda Loki en lui tendant la fiole qu'avait récupéré Neville

Le maître de potions arracha littéralement l'objet pour le poser sur la table et lui jeter une quantité faramineuse de sorts. Son air s'assombrit encore plus quand il l'ouvrit pour la sentir et la goûter.

-Donne-moi les détails, ordonna Severus.

-Neville ? fit simplement Loki

Le jeune homme répéta ce qu'il avait vu.

-Philtre d'ordre, annonça Severus. Où se trouve le garçon ?

Loki indiqua la méridienne et Severus lança une nouvelle salve de sorts.

-Il est drogué, déclara Severus. Il faudrait qu'il fasse une purge complète. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui agit sur sa magie mais il faut que je puisse l'examiner sans interférence.

La poigne de Chaos fut aussi douloureuse que la force avec laquelle une idée le frappa.

-Ça vous dirait de détruire les cachots ? proposa soudainement Loki

§§§§§

Voldemort étudiait les plans qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.

Depuis que son existence avait été dévoilée au ministère en juin dernier, il était plus libre de recruter de nouveaux mangemorts. Toutefois, ce projet était compromis par plusieurs facteurs.

Le premier, Dumbledore, avec son Ordre du Phénix, qui débarquait pour affronter ses mangemorts à chaque fois qu'ils attaquaient dans le monde moldu. Voldemort n'avait pas encore tenté de s'en prendre aux artères sorcières malgré son attaque sur Azkaban pour y récupérer ceux qui y étaient détenus, notamment durant sa première chute. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que ni Augustus Rookwood ni Lucius Malfoy ne s'y trouvaient. Leur transfert avait été gardé secret et même s'ils étaient grillés au niveau du gouvernement, ils étaient de très bonnes baguettes dont il serait fou de se passer.

Le deuxième, ses troupes actuelles n'étaient pas assez fournies pour se permettre de frapper un grand coup. Enfin, ce serait de l'histoire ancienne d'ici le nouvel an. Il avait fait le tour de ses mangemorts et avait exigé la présentation des enfants de plus de seize ans. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas scolarisés à Poudlard, la Marque les attendait mais pour les autres, il leur réservait diverses missions d'espionnage, notamment la surveillance de Draco Malfoy et de Théo Nott, qui lui avaient échappé avec la disparition du père du premier et le reniement de celui du second.

Voldemort avait l'intention de faire attaquer Pré-au-Lard pendant que le Poudlard Express traversait le pays pour ramener les élèves vers l'école. Ses quelques espions avaient appris que les aurors, sur la suggestion du ministre en personne, avait prévu un exercice grandeur nature dans le village sorcier au cas où les mangemorts attaqueraient. Le mage souriait par avance d'imaginer les aurors se faire réellement attaquer par les mangemorts et leur réaction.

L'amusement de Voldemort tomba rapidement.

Même s'il avait prévu une attaque, il n'était pas sûr des mangemorts qu'il allait y envoyer. Ses années d'errance avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer un corps à sa mesure avaient fait de gros dégâts avec ses troupes. Sa … chute dans la maison des Potter avait permis à plusieurs marqués depuis peu de s'enfuir à l'étranger, négociant le plus souvent leurs peines pénales en exil définitif. Il avait ainsi découvert à son retour que l'éloignement jouait beaucoup dans l'appel de la Marque et donc, qu'une part significative de son armée n'était pas revenue à son retour. Les remplacer ne se ferait pas sans mal, d'autant plus qu'il avait un nouvel obstacle dont il devait se préoccuper, en plus de Dumbledore, cela s'entend.

Harry Potter.

Le dernier facteur qui l'empêchait de faire son retour en grande pompe.

L'adolescent avait certes empêché qu'il revienne avec l'aide de la pierre philosophale mais comme Dumbledore l'avait érigé comme son ultime adversaire dans l'imaginaire collectif, il trouvait que l'adolescent se retrouvait un peu trop souvent sur son chemin … et en réchappait. On pouvait dire que la surprise avait joué en sa faveur lors de sa renaissance mais au ministère … le gamin avait joué de chance mais avait également bénéficié d'un atout de taille.

Loki Potter.

Le jeune homme était un électron libre dans la bataille qu'il livrait à Albus Dumbledore. Avec la bénédiction de la Magie, il avait retiré le Survivant des griffes du vainqueur de Grindelwald et avait fait en sorte de détacher totalement le clan Potter de l'influence de Dumbledore, ayant clairement des choses à redire sur la gestion de l'adolescent sous sa garde et de ses biens.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'en se dressant contre le vieux sorcier, il était dans son camp.

S'il voulait être objectif, quand il l'avait rencontré à Pré-au-Lard avec Snape, Loki Potter ne lui avait pas expressément dit qu'il ne comptait pas le rejoindre. Mais les réponses du maître de potions n'étaient pas vraiment engageantes. De toutes les façons, quand on n'était pas avec lord Voldemort, on était automatiquement contre lui.

-Maître, maître ! s'écria un mangemort en déboulant dans le bureau

-Qui ose … tonna Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette pour punir l'impudent.

-Maître, les aurors sont en train d'attaquer la cache de York ! haleta le mangemort sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait coupé

-Combien d'aurors ? demanda Voldemort en rangeant les documents d'un coup de baguette et en enfilant sa robe de combat

-Une trentaine environ, souffla le mangemort.

Voldemort se concentra pour repérer les autres mangemorts et sélectionner ceux qui l'aideront à réprimer dans le sang cette attaque. Il se rendit dans la salle de réception avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait prévenu.

-Ton bras, grinça Voldemort.

Le mangemort trembla mais obéit. L'instant suivant, la pièce était noire de monde.

-Mangemorts ! gronda Voldemort. Il est temps de rappeler certains points à quelques connaissances …


	34. Le hasard ou le monde parfait de Chaos

**_Le hasard ou le monde parfait de Chaos_**

Pour une fois, Ragnok ne se promenait pas dans les couloirs de Gringotts Grande Bretagne mais dans ceux de Gringotts Scandinavie, à la plus grande rage de Beran, le directeur de la filiale, qui lui vouait une rancune tenace depuis que Ragnok avait courtisé et s'était uni à la gobeline qu'il convoitait.

Le gobelin fut conduit dans un salon privé où un sorcier l'attendait.

-Directeur Ragnok, salua le sorcier. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Lord Black, répondit Ragnok. Vous ne m'avez jamais paru en aussi bonne forme !

Ledit lord eut un sourire canaille.

Quand Bellatrix avait lancé le sort sur Sirius pour le faire tomber à travers l'arcade de la mort, les choses s'étaient très vite enchaînées. Le sort avait effectivement touché le sorcier mais seule sa cape avait passé l'arcade. Le sorcier, lui, portait un portauloin qui s'était enclenché à l'instant même où il avait été touché. Il s'était retrouvé dans une salle dans la nation gobeline où les soigneurs s'étaient précipités vers lui. Sirius était donc resté deux semaines dans le coma et trois semaines supplémentaires sous surveillance médicale avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Les gobelins lui ayant annoncé qu'il était considéré comme mort par les sorciers, il avait opté pour investir une maison dans les environs d'Oslo afin de mener à bien ses projets sans le souffle glaçant de Dumbledore dans le cou. Il en avait profité pour ranger définitivement derrière lui médicalement parlant son séjour à Azkaban et mettre à jour ses affaires, notamment son innocence dans la mort de Lily et James Potter.

Le dossier était entre les mains du conseil international des sorciers depuis presqu'un an et une note leur avait indiqué que s'il voulait avoir des précisions, de contacter Ragnok de Gringotts Grande Bretagne. Ce dernier, averti que son client était très loin d'être mort, avait trouvé sa localisation et arrangé une entrevue dans la filiale Gringotts la plus proche de lui.

D'où leurs présences à tous les deux dans cette pièce.

-Parlons peu mais parlons bien, décréta Ragnok après s'être installé. Le CIS m'a contacté et ils ont examiné votre dossier. La directrice Bones lui a aimablement transmis tout ce qui vous concernait officiellement, c'est-à-dire votre ordre d'emprisonnement et l'ordre d'Embrasser à vue. Vous imaginez bien qu'ils ont fait votre procès dans la foulée, comme le compte-rendu était absent de votre dossier, et que vous êtes d'ores et déjà acquitté de la complicité de meurtres sur Lily et James Potter, puisqu'il n'y a rien qui prouve que vous avez été leur gardien du secret au moment de leur mort et que les examens que vous avez passé à la banque le confirment. Concernant la mise en danger d'un mineur, je leur ai transmis la preuve de votre lien de parrainage donc vous êtes également acquitté de cette accusation.

-Il reste donc le meurtre des douze moldus et de Peter, grinça Sirius.

-En fait, uniquement de Pettigrow, corrigea Ragnok. A l'époque, les victimes moldues n'étaient guère prises en compte dans les procès sorciers et c'est toujours le cas de nos jours. Ce qui vous a valu la condamnation du peuple sorcier, c'est le fait que le seul sorcier pris dans votre « attaque » ait été presque complètement « vaporisé ».

-Comment on fait pour prouver que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ? soupira Sirius

-Je leur ai transmis votre souvenir de la scène, déclara simplement Ragnok. Couplé au souvenir d'Harry avec les aveux de ce rat, vous êtes totalement acquitté.

-Merci, souffla Sirius. Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ? Je ne me vois pas revenir en Grande Bretagne pour le moment.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, abonda Ragnok. Mon avis est que vous devriez profiter du fait que personne ne sait que vous êtes toujours de ce monde pour mettre en ordre vos affaires. Cela fait plusieurs dizaines d'années que les finances du clan Black ne sont plus à leur plus haut niveau. Sans oublier les tentatives de spoliation, qu'elles proviennent des membres de votre famille ou non.

Sirius prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Sans personne pour lui tirer dans les pattes, il pourrait mettre en place toutes les vengeances qui lui passaient par la tête, à commencer par celle à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Mais il y avait déjà une personne qui faisait des merveilles sur le sujet.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait une bonne idée que j'annonce à Loki Potter que je suis toujours en vie ? demanda Sirius

-Pourquoi voulez-vous prévenir la seule personne qui le sait déjà ? ricana Ragnok

Sirius resta bouche bée.

§§§§§

-Comment ça, les cachots sont inaccessibles ? gronda Albus

-Il y a une barrière magique qui empêche tout le monde d'y aller, déclara Minerva. Essayez, vous verrez. Cela fait trois heures que nous tentons de la passer !

Le directeur tourna des talons pour voir cela de ses propres yeux.

Alors que les vacances étaient pour la fin de la semaine, le château avait été secoué par une intense explosion. Surpris, tous les directeurs de maison s'étaient précipités vers l'épicentre et n'avaient pu constater que la fuite des élèves de sixième année du cours de potions avant qu'une barrière magique n'apparaisse. Minerva et Filius s'étaient acharnés dessus tandis que Pomona veillait à ce que les élèves pris dans l'explosion soient pris en charge aussi bien au niveau psychologique que médical. Dumbledore, parti au ministère pour se soumettre à ses fonctions de président du Magenmagot, était revenu tranquillement pour apprendre la nouvelle.

-Où est le directeur ? demanda Pomona qui revenait de l'infirmerie

-Parti vérifier que nous ne pouvions effectivement pas entrer dans les cachots, renifla Filius. Notre parole n'a pas l'air d'avoir de valeur pour lui.

-Est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour Snape et Weasley ? demanda Pomona

-Il aurait fallu qu'il nous en laisse le temps, déclara Minerva, agacée par les manières déplorables de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Les trois professeurs soupirèrent. La condamnation des cachots avait entraîné le déplacement de toute la maison Serpentard vers une tour. Les elfes de maison de l'école avaient juste eu le temps de récupérer leurs affaires avant que l'accès ne leur soit également interdit. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il restait deux personnes dans les cachots.

Severus Snape et Ronald Weasley.

D'après les témoignages, ils étaient les deux derniers à quitter la salle lorsqu'une potion instable avait finalement explosé, entraînant la forte vibration qui avait fait trembler le château. Ils étaient également les seuls à ne pas être sortis et sans pouvoir entrer dans les cachots, impossible de connaître leur état de santé.

Laissant le directeur gérer la crise, les trois professeurs retournèrent à leurs quartiers pour se changer puis aller rassurer les élèves. Minerva prit sur elle d'informer les Serpentards de l'indisponibilité de leur directeur de maison ainsi que des changements qui allaient les impacter et écrire une lettre à Molly Weasley pour l'avertir des événements concernant son dernier fils, comme le règlement l'y obligeait.

§§§§§

Harry avait appris de la bouche même d'Hermione ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots et en discutait avec Loki le soir-même.

-Hermione m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une contamination « involontaire » qui aurait pu causer une aussi forte explosion, résuma Harry.

-Je ne peux que la croire, sourit Loki. Je te rappelle que mes connaissances en potions sont très loin d'égaler les siennes.

-Tu ne peux pas les aider ? demanda Harry, qui n'avait pas vu son tuteur avec les autres professeurs

-Les explosions magiques sont très délicates, déclara Loki. Sans oublier les vapeurs de potions qui doivent encore envahir la salle. Si le château a établi une barrière, cela veut dire qu'il y a un danger pour les élèves et le personnel enseignant.

-Ron est toujours là-bas ! rappela Harry

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? s'étonna Loki. Je pensais que tu avais coupé les ponts.

-C'est vrai, soupira Harry. Mais il a été mon ami pendant si longtemps …

Loki se mordit la langue. Il était à deux doigts de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, souffla Loki.

-Je m'en doute, fit Harry. Est-ce que Neville, Hermione et moi pouvons passer la soirée ici ?

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Loki

-Ginny m'agace, grogna Harry. Ron est dans les cachots dans on ne sait quel état et elle veut que je la console alors qu'elle se fiche royalement de lui. Soit on s'éloigne, soit elle ne retourne pas chez sa grand-tante en bon état.

-Mon petit lion a envie de se faire les crocs, ricana Loki.

-Oh, arrête ! bougonna Harry en rigolant

§§§§§

Quelques heures plus tôt …

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent leur attention tournée vers leur fuite, Severus se dépêcha de lancer un sort de croc-en-jambe sur Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier, les pieds déjà collé au sol par les bons soins d'Hermione Granger, s'était effondré, ce qui avait permis au professeur de l'assommer puis de lui jeter un sort pour qu'une bulle d'air les entoure. L'aîné se remémora ce que Loki Potter lui avait dit.

_Flash-Back_

_-Ça vous dirait de détruire les cachots ? proposa soudainement Loki _

_Hermione, Harry, Neville et Severus le fixèrent comme s'il était fou._

_-Et non, je ne suis pas fou, soupira Loki. Mais ça ferait une pierre deux coups. _

_-J'ai une idée assez tordue qui voudrait qu'on fasse exploser les cachots et qu'on en condamne l'accès suffisamment longtemps pour que le professeur Snape puisse examiner Ron, fit Neville. _

_-C'est exactement ce que je veux faire, sourit Loki._

_-Mais pourquoi une pierre deux coups ? demanda Hermione_

_-Il semblerait que notre ami commun réserve d'atroces souffrances à Severus s'il n'arrive pas à me convaincre de rejoindre son camp, déclara Loki. _

_A la plus grande surprise de Severus, aucun adolescent ne broncha quand ils comprirent qu'il parlait de Voldemort. _

_-Cela ne vous choque pas de savoir que je suis en contact avec Voldemort ? haussa un sourcil Severus_

_-Ma grand-mère siégeait déjà au Magenmagot quand vous avez été jugé après la première guerre, haussa des épaules Neville. _

_-Je n'ai jamais pris pour acquis les affirmations de Ron et je sais lire, professeur, renifla Hermione. Votre procès a fait la dixième page de la Gazette du Sorcier, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. _

_-Vous pensez franchement qu'il ne me l'aurait pas dit ? demanda simplement Harry en désignant Loki_

_Severus capitula. _

_-Qu'est-ce que cet ultimatum vient faire là ? demanda Severus_

_-Tu vas disparaître, annonça Loki. _

_Un regard bovin lui répondit. _

_-D'accord, d'accord, souffla Loki. _

_Il se leva pour prendre un épais grimoire dans la bibliothèque et le déposer sur la table. Hermione hoqueta de surprise en découvrant le titre. _

_-« Histoire de Poudlard » ? demanda Severus_

_-Ne me demandez pas comment mais il s'agit de l'un des grimoires orignaux qui répertorie tous les secrets de cette école, y compris la Chambre des Secrets, révéla Loki. L'unique autre exemplaire est à la disposition du véritable directeur de cette école. _

_-Donc chez le professeur Dumbledore, traduisit Hermione. _

_-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, fit Neville. C'est en rapport avec la légende qui veut que l'école choisisse elle-même ses directeurs ? _

_-Cette partie ne m'est pas lisible, avoua Loki. Mais bref. Il est indiqué dedans que si la structure du château est menacée, le château met exactement trois minutes pour édifier des barrières autour de la zone dangereuse et une heure pour interdire à quiconque d'entrer ou sortir par moyens magiques. Dans ce laps de temps, la barrière anti-transplanage est levée pour permettre l'arrivée des secours. _

_-Ou l'arrivée des renforts pour l'adversaire, pointa Severus. C'est un plan extrêmement dangereux. _

_-Si on ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, non, assura Loki. Et puis, ce n'est pas notre problème. C'est au directeur de s'assurer que l'école est bien protégée et la barrière d'anti-transplanage n'est que l'une des protections de Poudlard. Si elle est la seule, je demanderai simplement ce qu'il fout à la tête de cette école. _

_-Ce sont des questions existentielles qui ne nous concernent pas, coupa Hermione. Loki, vous êtes sûr de vos informations ?_

_-Toutes celles que j'ai pu vérifier sont exactes, confirma Loki._

_-Alors il va falloir jouer sur le timing et être extrêmement précis, décréta Hermione en s'emparant d'un parchemin. Il faut trouver une potion qui soit étudiable par des élèves de sixième année, suffisamment délicate pour que le risque d'explosion soit plus élevé et que le château se sente suffisamment en danger pour isoler les cachots. Professeur Snape ?_

_-Ce que vous voyez en cours n'est qu'une minuscule portion des potions qui existent, mademoiselle Granger, assura Severus. _

_-C'est réglé, déclara Hermione. Il va falloir faire en sorte que Ron sorte en dernier et surtout, que tous les élèves évacuent avant lui. Je m'en occuperai puisque je suis la seule à suivre ce cours avec lui. _

_-Je vais fournir un portauloin vers les Abysses pour que Severus rejoigne Sina et Lorean, déclara Loki. Il les ramènera à l'école dès les examens terminés._

_-Une heure ne sera pas trop juste ? s'inquiéta Neville_

_-Si on ne dispose d'une salle temporelle, oui, fit Loki. _

_-Tu peux me dire ce que ta fichue maison ne dispose pas ? railla Severus_

_-Un maître de potions grincheux, répondit Loki du tac au tac. _

_-S'il vous plait, soupira Harry. Le cas de Ron est réglé mais pas celui du professeur Snape. _

_-Si, puisqu'il ne rentrera pas à l'école, répondit Loki. C'est un golem plongé dans le coma qui reviendra avec Weasley._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Ils avaient rapidement réglé les détails avant de décider quand aurait lieu ce plan complètement fou. Ils avaient opté pour la dernière semaine avant les vacances pour éviter de trop inquiéter Molly et ne laisser aucune chance à Voldemort de manipuler le golem.

Severus attrapa le portauloin en forme de ruban, attacha le rouquin à un bout et prit l'autre avant d'activer l'objet. L'instant suivant, Sina et Lorean les réceptionnaient dans l'aile médicale des Abysses. Ils prirent l'adolescent pour l'installer dans un lit mais lorsque le plus vieux voulut gagner ses nouveaux appartements, il fut littéralement jeté dans un lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? gronda Severus alors qu'il était délesté de tout ce qu'il avait sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire

-Surprise, fit Lorean avec un sourire machiavélique qui le terrifia.

L'instant suivant, il était inconscient.

§§§§§

Harry fut surpris de voir un hibou de l'école arriver vers lui. Sans se cacher, il lança une série de sorts informulés pour garantir sa sécurité – il avait encore en tête la lettre de Voldemort sur son lit – avant de la prendre pour l'ouvrir. Il ne tint pas compte des regards exorbités des Gryffondors autour de lui qui s'étonnaient qu'il soit devenu aussi paranoïaque.

Le brun se garda de froncer des sourcils à sa lecture.

_Harry,  
__Maman voulait être sûre que sa demande te parvienne bien donc elle m'a demandé de te la transmettre.  
__Papa, maman, mes frères et moi voudrions que tu viennes à la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je me souviens encore des Noël qu'on passait ensemble au Terrier et j'espère que tu voudras revivre de tels moments. Maman a même déjà commencé à tricoter ton pull Weasley !  
__S'il te plait, ça serait génial !  
__Avec amour,  
__Ginny_

Sans trahir son état d'esprit, Harry rangea la lettre et reprit son repas. Conscients qu'il ne lâcherait pas un mot sur le sujet, Hermione et Neville reprirent leur conversation. Les Gryffondors autour de lui mirent un peu plus de temps à reprendre leur repas, car ils savaient parfaitement que si Harry ne répondait pas aux questions de ses amis, alors personne ne saurait.

Très vite, le sujet numéro un revint sur la table. L'explosion dans les cachots avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant et tous les élèves étaient finalement au courant de l'identité des deux manquants, Severus Snape et Ronald Weasley. Il y avait bien eu un début de rumeur comme quoi c'était le maître de potions qui serait à l'origine de l'incident mais la directrice adjointe était immédiatement montée au créneau et avait annoncé froidement devant toute l'école que ce n'était pas pour rien que le professeur Snape était si strict dans sa salle de classe et que c'était un accident qui pouvait arriver avec n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, elle avait assuré que dès l'année prochaine, les classes d'ASPICS en potions seraient de nouveau seulement accessibles aux élèves qui auraient obtenu un optimal dans la matière aux BUSES pour que ce genre d'événement n'arrive plus. Neville se souvint de la mine défaite d'Albus Dumbledore – il était arrivé en plein milieu de l'annonce de Minerva McGonagall – car c'était lui qui avait insisté pour ouvrir les classes d'ASPICS de potions alors que quand Severus Snape avait imposé la limite de l'optimal, il n'y avait jamais eu d'accident aussi grave.

Quand le repas se termina, Hermione, Neville et Harry se dirigèrent directement vers les appartements de Loki. De cette manière, ils n'auraient plus à entendre Ginny s'inquiéter faussement de l'état de santé de son frère et chercher à tout prix qu'Harry la console. Les trois adolescents entrèrent sans problème, laissèrent les sorts agir avant de s'installer dans le salon pour étudier en paix. Loki arriva deux heures plus tard – c'était le jour où il restait dans sa salle de classe pour que les élèves puissent lui poser des questions – et passa à côté d'eux, non sans emmêler les cheveux d'Harry, pour ne pas les déranger. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, son pupille lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Je pense que tu vas rire, indiqua simplement Harry.

Sa curiosité piquée, Loki lut la missive.

-Depuis quand Molly passe par ses enfants pour une invitation pour les vacances ? demanda Loki en lui rendant la lettre

D'un regard, Hermione et Neville demandèrent la permission à Harry pour prendre également connaissance de la lettre.

-Avec Charlie en poste ici, je pense que Molly est au courant que tu n'es plus ami avec ses enfants, pointa Hermione.

-Et surtout, je pensais que le message était passé depuis l'année dernière, ajouta Loki. Toutes les demandes qui te concernent passent par moi et pour en avoir discuté avec madame Weasley, elle est au courant et elle y adhère. Donc cette invitation me semble illogique.

-Encore plus quand on sait que les Weasley n'habitent plus au Terrier depuis des mois, indiqua Neville.

-Et encore moins au QG de l'Ordre, abonda Harry. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un secret que personne ne sait où habitent Molly et Arthur et que Ginny et Ron doivent rester chez leur tante Muriel pendant les vacances scolaires.

-Je les ai repris l'été dernier quand ils ont envoyé cette fausse invitation, se rappela Loki. Dans tous les cas, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Ginny veut absolument qu'Harry revienne vers elle, renifla Hermione.

-Les Weasley croient en leurs convictions mais ils savent quand ce n'est plus la peine de se battre, pourtant, réfléchit Neville.

-C'est vrai, concéda Loki. Madame Weasley croyait qu'elle serait toujours le meilleur pour Harry et ce n'est que quand j'ai pu discuter avec elle qu'elle a compris que ma seule priorité serait son bien-être.

Loki fit venir à lui du parchemin et commença à écrire.

-Je vais d'abord vérifier que cette invitation ne provient pas de madame Weasley, expliqua Loki. Autant faire les choses dans l'ordre.

-Je vais demander à Ginny des précisions sur cette invitation, proposa Harry. Je lui dirai qu'avec un délai aussi court, sans plus de détails, ce n'est pas sûr que tu acceptes.

-Tu en deviendrais presque Serpentard, taquina Hermione.

-Non, il commence simplement à savoir comment obtenir les réponses qu'il veut, corrigea tranquillement Loki en fignolant sa lettre.

Il la plia et le messager personnel de Loki s'approcha pour prendre la lettre et l'apporter à son destinataire.

-Nous aviserons selon les réponses que nous aurons, déclara Loki.

-On y va alors, poussa Neville.

Les trois adolescents saluèrent le professeur avant de partir. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans des pensées assez sombres.

§§§§§

Morick avait été chargé d'une mission particulièrement importante par le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne et il n'avait pas l'intention d'échouer.

Encore en bas de la hiérarchie de la banque, il avait été particulièrement surpris d'être convoqué par Ragnok en personne pour une mission confidentielle. Après un très lourd serment, le gobelin avait eu pour ordre de répertorier tous les coffres de la filiale britannique – ce qui en faisait un sacré paquet – les identifier et en vérifier les protections. Cela faisait donc plusieurs semaines qu'il se promenait dans les souterrains avec la liste de tous les coffres, qu'il regardait si tout concordait et que l'artefact confié pour les protections ne réagissait pas outre mesure.

Il avait commencé par les coffres dont les locataires étaient des sorciers de première génération. Contrairement à ce que les sorciers extrémistes pouvaient penser, ils composaient une confortable majorité des clients sorciers de la banque. Sauf études particulières, il n'y avait aucun danger de leur part donc il ne s'y était pas attardé.

Les coffres des locataires nés de sorciers étaient un peu plus intéressants. A leur ouverture, les gobelins demandaient un échantillon de magie et de sang pour les insérer dans les clés qui ouvraient les coffres. Grâce à cela, ils étaient en mesure de retracer la généalogie des locataires et éventuellement les informer d'un possible héritage provenant d'une vielle famille sorcière qui avait disparu faute de descendants … quand les locataires n'en avaient pas déjà connaissance. Dans le cas contraire, sur demande, une recherche généalogique – payante, le business est le business – était possible mais seules les familles sorcières les plus anciennes – l'équivalent de la bourgeoisie moldue – étaient au courant de cette possibilité.

Les coffres des sangs purs étaient les plus délicats, à plus d'un titre. Ils ne se mariaient qu'entre eux, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient hériter du coffre de leurs voisins sans réel problème, et la complexité de leurs héritages donnerait mal à la tête à n'importe qui. Généralement, leurs lignées pouvaient remonter sur plusieurs siècles et chaque membre de leur famille avait eu le temps de récupérer voire de créer des artefacts de grande valeur et de grande puissance, peu importe la branche de magie à laquelle elle appartenait. Comme la banque avait déjà fait ses preuves en matière de sécurité et de confidentialité, les sorciers de sang pur avaient pour habitude de faire stocker à Gringotts les artefacts qui pouvaient être dangereux pour eux, leurs familles comme pour les autres êtres magiques. Dans ces cas-là, les protections des coffres étaient ajustées selon leur contenu. Sans oublier qu'une famille sang pur disposait généralement de plusieurs coffres destinés à des buts bien précis. Les protections variaient donc d'un coffre à l'autre et on devait être extrêmement attentif pour ne laisser passer aucune faille.

Alors qu'il terminait de passer en revue les coffres des Selwyn pour passer à celui des Lestrange – les dernières guerres sorcières ne leur avaient pas du tout été profitables – l'artefact de contrôle de Morick vibra assez violement. Intrigué, le gobelin déposa l'artefact devant la porte pour qu'il puisse lui indiquer quelle barrière magique était sollicitée. Mais quand il s'aperçut que plus d'une était activée, il envoya un messager vers le directeur de la banque. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et étudia attentivement les informations relevées. Sans un mot, il posa la main sur la porte pour sceller le coffre. L'autorité du directeur n'était demandée pour sceller les coffres que pour deux raisons : quand il n'y avait plus d'héritier vivant et quand le contenu présentait un danger réel pour la banque et ses employés et que les barrières étaient dépassées. Morick avait très vite compris que le second cas s'appliquait et il attendait les ordres.

-Vos ordres n'ont pas changé, déclara Ragnok. Mais vous terminerez ce couloir à un autre moment, je vais envoyer une équipe intervenir sur ce coffre et selon ce qu'elle découvrira, je signifierai ou non la fermeture définitive aux locataires.

Tandis que le gobelin ramassait son artefact et passait dans le couloir suivant, Ragnok sortit de sa poche une sphère en verre qu'il enchanta pour qu'elle s'illumine à chaque fois que la même signature magique se retrouvait à proximité. Puisqu'elle brillait de mille feux, il se pourrait bien qu'il ait trouvé l'une des armes de ce cher Voldemort dans l'un de coffres de sa banque.

Dommage pour lui, puisque les Lestrange n'avaient pas configuré leur coffre pour le dépôt d'un artefact aussi puissant, ces derniers allaient en être dépossédés et le contenu reviendrait à la banque sans qu'ils ne puissent s'insurger.

Ruiner des sangs purs n'avaient jamais été aussi savoureux.


	35. Quand tout part en vrille

**_Quand tout part en vrille _**

Pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, il y avait une session du Magenmagot avant Yule et une après le nouvel an. La première session servait essentiellement à faire un rapide bilan de ce qui avait été fait durant l'année et d'annoncer les grands projets pour l'année suivante.

Malheureusement pour tous les membres de l'assemblée, quelqu'un allait casser cette gentille petite routine.

Comme toujours, Loki Potter.

-Imaginez donc ma surprise quand, au lieu de trouver le ministre dans son bureau, ses assistants m'ont collé un portauloin dans les mains pour que je me retrouve en plein dans une opération des aurors vers, après que je me sois renseigné auprès du journaliste qui était présent, une cache de mangemorts, susurra Loki devant l'hémicycle muet de stupeur.

-Mais vous êtes professeur de défense ! s'exclama une voix anonyme

-Je suis même maître de Duel, cassa Loki. Mais toutes mes interventions doivent être connues de la guilde de défense qui émets un avis favorable ou non. Dans ce cas précis, j'ai été emmené contre mon gré dans une offensive menée par le ministre de la magie britannique dans le but avoué que je les assiste sans protester. Pire, les aurors présents pensaient à une victoire éclatante parce qu'ils avaient l'effet de surprise mais de ce que j'ai pu observer, ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur de la maison. Bilan des courses : sur les trente-deux aurors, neuf sont morts, treize sont dans un état critique et les dix autres ont droit à un séjour prolongé à St Mangouste. Les seuls qui s'en sont sortis plus ou moins indemnes sont votre serviteur, puisque j'ai refusé de participer à ce fiasco, le journaliste dépêché pour suivre cette fameuse « victoire » et notre cher ministre.

Rufus Scrimgeour se crispa quand l'attention se tourna vers lui. Mais contrairement à Loki, à travers sa robe, on pouvait deviner certains bandages.

-Pourquoi ne pas les avoir aidés ? demanda Amelia Bones

-Parce qu'ils ne me l'avaient pas demandé ? proposa Loki. Qu'ils l'aient fait ou non, ma réponse aurait été la même : débrouillez seuls !

-Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher Rufus

-Je passe sur le fait que vous n'ayez pas cru mon pupille quand il vous affirmait qu'il avait vu renaître Voldemort, fit Loki sans prendre en compte le frisson collectif à l'entente du nom du mage. Mais personne n'a dépêché qui que ce soit pour se demander pourquoi la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'a pas emmené les champions directement à l'entrée du labyrinthe et pire, pourquoi l'un d'entre eux est mort. Certes, ça ne vous aurait peut-être pas mis directement sur la piste de Voldemort mais au moins, vous vous serez demandé ce qui se passe réellement. Nous n'aurions ainsi pas eu le fiasco auquel j'ai assisté. J'aurais cru au moins que mon avertissement aurait été pris en compte mais même pas.

-Quel avertissement ? demanda Albus Dumbledore

-Il me semble avoir vaincu seul plusieurs aurors venus m'arrêter avec l'ancien ministre de la magie parce que j'avais provoqué Dolores Ombrage en duel d'honneur, rappela Loki. D'ailleurs, puisque nous en parlons, il faudrait qu'un jour, vous nous expliquiez comment cela se fait que les alarmes de Poudlard rattachées directement à votre personne n'aient pas sonné quand elle a commencé à utiliser des plumes de sang sur les élèves.

Albus se ferma. L'attaque était bien trop précise pour qu'il puisse s'en tirer avec une pirouette. Car même si le scandale avait permis l'emprisonnement de Dolores Ombrage et de Cornelius Fudge, on ne pouvait oublier qu'en tant que directeur de Poudlard, il aurait dû être averti que des élèves étaient en train de se faire torturer, en plus avec un artefact de magie « noire » !

-Bref, balaya Loki. Pour en revenir à la première question qu'on m'a posée, oui, j'ai vraiment décidé de porter plainte contre Rufus Scrimgeour pour mise en danger d'autrui. Et non, je ne plaisante pas. On n'embarque pas les gens comme ça pour les forcer à les aider à attaquer la maison d'un particulier !

-Votre demande est prise en compte, trancha Amelia avant que Dumbledore n'intervienne pour minimiser les faits. Nous vérifierons la validité de cette mission et la raison de votre présence ainsi que de celle d'un journaliste sur place.

Loki inclina la tête, la remerciant. C'était l'une des méthodes qu'il avait sélectionnées pour se venger de l'attention malvenue du ministre de la magie. Après que Scrimgeour se soit élancé vers le manoir, Loki était resté en arrière avec le journaliste, Kyle Holt, qu'il s'était empressé d'interroger. Ce dernier lui avait alors révélé que les aurors devaient débusquer des mangemorts et les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Loki avait alors attrapé l'auror chargé de la protection du journaliste et lui avait rapidement arraché les plans prévus. Il lui avait alors paru évident que les prévisions relevaient de l'amateurisme le plus total et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que tout tourne en fiasco. Loki s'était donc arrêté devant les portes du manoir et avait prié le journaliste d'en faire de même. Ils n'avaient attendu qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que les lieux deviennent complètement silencieux. Bien entendu, inquiets, ils étaient tous les deux entrés et n'avaient plus que constaté la présence de cadavres tout au long de leur cheminement. Loki avait apporté les premiers soins aux blessés pendant que Kyle prévenait d'autres aurors et les médicomages de ce qui s'était passé. Le professeur de défense avait bien évidemment noté que seuls les aurors du ministre jonchaient sur le sol et que les présumés mangemorts avaient eu plus que le temps de prendre le large tout en infligeant le maximum de dégâts aux belligérants. Une catastrophe en tout point, donc.

La séance se termina rapidement après ça, tout le monde voulant rejoindre sa famille dans les plus brefs délais.

§§§§§

Molly se triturait les mains alors que Ron reprenait enfin connaissance.

Le couple Weasley avait été immédiatement prévenu de l'incident du cours de potions mais ils avaient dû attendre que les professeurs puissent le ramener à l'infirmerie pour foncer à l'école. Pour pouvoir lui offrir les soins dont l'adolescent avait besoin, Poppy Pomfrey l'avait placé dans une chambre particulière ce qui avait permis au couple d'échapper aux tentatives d'Albus Dumbledore qui voulait leur poser de nombreuses questions, à commencer par leur localisation actuelle.

La matrone rousse, malgré les assurances de l'infirmière, était inquiète. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait à l'école pour l'un de ses enfants, le record était détenu par Fred et Georges avec leurs blagues sans oublier Charlie qui lui avait souvent fait de belles frayeurs quand il s'aventurait dans la forêt interdite. Mais ça avait beau être la cinquième fois où Ron avait été gravement blessé depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à son chevet car elle apprenait généralement les incidents que lors du retour de ses enfants pour les vacances d'été. L'accident de Ron aurait pu être passé sous silence comme les autres fois si Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas pris immédiatement ses responsabilités et informé de l'état de santé de son fils.

Les cachots étaient restés inaccessibles pendant deux jours puis les barrières s'étaient finalement levées, permettant aux directeurs de maison et à l'infirmière de s'y rendre et de récupérer les deux blessés. D'après les premiers éléments, Ron avait simplement inhalé des fumées toxiques et sa magie l'avait plongé dans le coma en attendant des soins plus spécifiques, ce dont s'était acquitté Poppy avec diligence. Quant à Severus Snape, il avait visiblement pris l'explosion de plein fouet pour protéger son élève et même si extérieurement, il était soigné, il ne donnait toujours pas l'impression de se réveiller.

-Maman … ? ânonna Ron

-Ne parle pas mon chéri, sourit Molly. Je vais prévenir madame Pomfrey de ton réveil. Papa reste avec toi.

Arthur hocha la tête tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre. Le couple s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas laisser Ron seul quand il serait loin des élèves. La découverte des coffres ouverts par le directeur leur avait fait comprendre que leurs deux derniers enfants avaient des liens bien plus étroits avec Dumbledore qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

Poppy ne tarda pas à arriver avec Molly sur ses talons mais également Albus Dumbledore.

-Poppy, en tant que directeur … souffla Albus.

-Que vous soyez le ministre de la magie en personne ou Merlin, la situation reste la même, vous ne faites pas partie de la famille, siffla Poppy. Donc vous resterez à la porte et vous connaîtrez l'état de santé de cet enfant que si ses parents m'autorisent à vous le divulguer. Donc DEHORS !

Le directeur fit quelques pas en arrière, suffisamment pour que la porte se referme sur son nez.

-Molly, Arthur, fit Poppy en installant quelques sorts pour garantir la discrétion. Je vous conseille d'engager la magie familiale pour que cet entretien demeure confidentiel.

Les deux roux se prirent la main et prièrent la Magie pour la protection de leur fils. En réponse, les protections autour de la pièce rugirent sous l'afflux de pouvoir.

-Bien, fit Poppy. Si je voulais vous voir en privé, c'est parce qu'il semblerait que l'affirmation du directeur qui assurait que vous vous en remettiez totalement à lui concernant Ronald et Ginevra m'a toujours semblé assez … farfelue. Surtout en sachant que nous n'aviez pas fait la même demande pour vos cinq premiers enfants.

Molly se mit à rougir, prête à hurler, mais la main d'Arthur la calma net.

-Nous n'avons jamais décidé cela, madame Pomfrey, déclara Arthur. Nous n'étions même au courant des dispositions prises pour Ron et Ginny.

-Je m'en suis douté, surtout quand une prise en charge psychologique leur a été refusé après les événements de l'héritier de Serpentard, fit Poppy. Une prise en charge qui aurait été entièrement aux frais de l'école puisque ça a eu lieu ici.

-Quand le directeur nous a révélé que Ginny avait été possédée par un artefact appartenant à Voldemort, Bill nous a conseillé de vérifier si l'école ne pouvait pas aider pour qu'une aide psychologique soit donnée, déclara Arthur en plissant des yeux, contrarié. Quand nous en avons discuté avec lui, il nous a assuré que ce serait totalement à nos frais et que le montant sera élevé.

-Il existe un fond spécial à Poudlard pour la prise en charge des chocs émotionnels d'événements qui se seraient déroulés au sein de l'école, expliqua Poppy. Malheureusement, son déclenchement dépend uniquement du directeur.

Tous les trois comprirent qu'Albus Dumbledore avait encore fait quelque chose au détriment d'enfants.

-Bref, fit Poppy. Pour une fois, donc, j'ai pris le temps d'examiner soigneusement votre fils. Les rares fois où il s'est retrouvé dans mon infirmerie, j'ai eu l'interdiction formelle ne pas regarder autre chose que la blessure pour laquelle il venait. Heureusement, l'accident dans les cachots m'a permis de … m'affranchir des demandes du directeur. Ou plutôt, il n'a pas eu le temps de donner ses ordres avant que je ne l'examine.

L'infirmière regarda gravement le couple.

-Molly, Arthur, fit Poppy. Votre fils a été soumis à des sorts d'oubli et d'obéissance. Beaucoup trop pour un adolescent. Quelque chose le force à agir d'une manière bien spécifique mais mes connaissances ne me permettent pas d'être plus précise.

-Ça a l'air grave, constata Arthur.

-C'est plus que cela, secoua la tête Poppy. C'est dangereux pour Ronald. Si rien n'est fait avant son dix-septième anniversaire, qui sait ce qui se passera.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? pressa Molly

-Faire appel à un maître en enchantements pour le désenvoûter, prescrit Poppy. Ainsi qu'à un maître dans les arts de l'esprit pour examiner les effets sur son psychisme. On aurait pu le faire ici, puisque nous disposons de deux maîtres mais le premier est encore dans le coma et le second est le professeur Dumbledore.

Les poings d'Arthur se serrèrent.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous conseiller quelqu'un ? demanda Arthur

-En Grande Bretagne ? demanda Poppy. Personne parce que si on fait appel à de tels maîtres pour des raisons médicales, il faut l'accord du président du Magenmagot. Si vous voulez avoir des résultats, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller à l'étranger.

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG de l'Ordre, ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter des différences qu'il y avait entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons avec le couple Delacour. Les roux avaient été surpris de la très mauvaise opinion qu'avait la majorité des sorciers ne vivant pas en Grande Bretagne à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore. Beaucoup de choses allant de soi dans les autres pays étaient interdites par les bons soins du vieux sorcier. Donc s'ils demandaient un nouvel examen sur Ron parce qu'ils n'étaient pas satisfaits des soins qu'il avait reçu à Poudlard, nul doute qu'ils auraient de l'aide à foison.

-Peut-on retirer Ron de Poudlard dès maintenant ? demanda Arthur

-Il aura surtout besoin de repos, déclara Poppy en lançant quelques sorts de diagnostic. Deux semaines ne seraient pas de trop pour une convalescence mais rien n'empêche que vous consultiez un spécialiste qui vous recommande une durée plus longue chez vous …

Molly laissa un sourire taquin orner ses lèvres. L'infirmière leur conseillait tout simplement de retirer Ron de l'école pour que la personne qui l'avait manipulé ne puisse pas lui remettre la main dessus.

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est passé la même chose avec Ginny ? demanda Arthur en tremblant quelque peu

-Si cela a été fait, c'était après sa première année, assura Poppy. L'une des alarmes de l'infirmerie m'a indiqué la possession d'un élève mais quand j'en ai avisé le directeur, il n'a rien fait. Quand votre fille a été amenée dans mon office, j'ai pu l'examiner, puisque je n'avais pas eu d'ordre contraire, et elle était libre de toute contrainte magique. Ce sera donc à vérifier.

Le couple Weasley ne mit que quelques instants à se décider.

-Nous voulons retirer Ron de Poudlard pour sa convalescence, décréta Arthur.

-Si je puis me permettre … osa Poppy. Qu'allez-vous faire pour Ginny ?

-Elle restera à Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'année, annonça Arthur.

La magie familiale entra en résonnance avec la magie de Poudlard.

§§§§§

Loki sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler désagréablement le long de son dos. Il n'avait même pas besoin du rituel pour entendre Chaos hurler de rire. Honnêtement, il aurait dû se douter que tout ne pouvait pas aller dans son sens aussi longtemps. Il était Harry Fucking James Potter, tout de même !

_Flash-Back_

_Les élèves retournaient enfin chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Le dernier soir avait été riche en émotion puisque Ginevra Weasley avait tapé un scandale quand Arthur Weasley avait envoyé une beuglante – c'était suffisamment rare pour être noté dans les annales – pour lui faire part de son exaspération de vouloir inviter Harry sans l'autorisation des propriétaires de ses lieux de vacances et comme punition, il lui interdisait de quitter l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, y compris pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. La rousse avait montré sa désapprobation dans la Grande Salle puis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais heureusement, Hermione, qui refusait de l'entendre geindre un instant de plus, l'avait gratifié d'un sort de silence pour la fin de la soirée, au plus grand soulagement des lions. _

_Sans la présence de Ron, les bagages furent bouclés avant même que les garçons n'aillent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, ils purent prendre sereinement leur petit déjeuner puis embarquer dans le train sans avoir l'impression qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose. Le voyage se passa tranquillement mais alors que les élèves débarquaient à Londres, les premiers hurlements retentirent. Harry n'avait eu qu'à passer la tête à travers la fenêtre, reconnaître l'uniforme des mangemorts et avertir Loki par le biais du médaillon des Potter._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Loki avait ainsi débarqué dans une scène de terreur qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître qu'efficace. Les mangemorts se gardaient bien de toucher aux élèves et aux enfants mais lançaient des sorts dans tous les sens pour effrayer la plupart des parents crédules. Il nota qu'il ne restait que très peu d'uniformes vert et argent sur le quai, les parents sorciers ayant sûrement estimé préférable de se mettre à l'abri avec les enfants au lieu de courir comme des poulets sans tête. Les parents de nés de moldus s'étaient glissés dans un coin à l'abri des sorts et cheminaient discrètement vers l'accès vers le monde moldu. Ne restait donc que les nés de sorciers qui hurlaient à tout va sans se rappeler qu'ils pouvaient transplaner.

Loki ne s'attendait pas à ce que les aurors arrivent de sitôt. L'attaque ratée datait d'une dizaine de jours et Amelia Bones devait encore souffler dans les bronches des restants pour éviter qu'une telle erreur ne se reproduise. Le plus important pour le moment était de protéger les élèves restants. D'un geste de la main, il se lança un sonorus avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-TOUS LES ELEVES, DANS LE TRAIN ! MAINTENANT ! rugit Loki

Comme un seul homme, tous les élèves se figèrent avant d'obéir le plus vite possible, entraînant dans leur sillage les plus jeunes, laissant presque en plan leurs aînés. Ils savaient parfaitement que Loki Potter pouvait être particulièrement dangereux s'il n'était pas obéi dans la minute. Depuis un an et demi qu'il était professeur, certains élèves avaient eu le temps de tester sa patience et sa compréhension et ils l'avaient amèrement regretté.

Quand il n'y eut plus de mouvement, Loki lança la dernière partie du sort qui rendait le train intouchable avant de se tourner vers les mangemorts qui s'étaient rassemblés pendant qu'il œuvrait. Naturellement, les adultes présents s'étaient planqués derrière chaque obstacle présent sur le quai au lieu de prendre sa baguette pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui s'en prenaient à eux.

-Loki Potter … siffla l'un d'entre eux. Rends-toi ou … AAAHHH !

-S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est bien qu'on s'en prenne à des innocents, gronda Loki après lui avoir fait tomber un bloc de béton sur la main de son interlocuteur qui fut broyée sur le coup.

Loki ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et attaqua directement les mangemorts. Beaucoup furent immédiatement fauchés mais il en restait un certain nombre qui avait pu se protéger derrière des boucliers. Les sorts volaient de toute part, touchant même le train mais le bouclier installé les absorbait. Le professeur de défense éjectait de la partie autant de mangemorts qu'il lançait de sorts. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne restait que quatre mangemorts qui se battait férocement. Loki haussa des sourcils. Il y avait des mangemorts capables de se battre et non de faire uniquement des massacres ? Cela remontait le niveau de Voldemort, vraiment.

-Le maître va être satisfait, souffla l'un des mangemorts. Allons-y.

Loki fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de lancer un sort inconnu de la majorité des moutons britanniques pour les arrêter dans leur fuite. Un seul lui échappa et il en profita pour disparaître. Le maître de combat observa les alentours, toujours aux aguets. Mine de rien, il y avait quand même pas mal de blessés, essentiellement des adultes qui avaient attendu les bras ballants que quelqu'un vienne les protéger, sans prévenir des autorités, cela allait de soi.

Un vacarme épouvantable faillit le faire sursauter et il n'eut même pas le courage de lever les yeux au ciel quand il vit débarquer les aurors, enfin prévenus par une âme charitable … cela faisait quand même presque trois quarts d'heure que les mangemorts faisaient leur show.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? grogna l'auror à la tête du groupe

Loki mit quelques instants avant de reconnaître John Dawlish, le nouveau chef du bureau des aurors après la nomination de Scrimgeour en tant que ministre de la magie. Le sorcier était un incapable mais surtout parfaitement manipulable, d'où la facilité avec laquelle le ministre avait pu organiser l'attaque de la cache des présumés mangemorts. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait pu échapper à ce fiasco d'ailleurs était qu'il avait été chargé d'occuper la directrice de la justice magique.

-Votre boulot, visiblement, renifla Loki. Et avant que vous me sortiez que ce n'est pas le mien, malheureusement pour vous, mon serment à la guilde de défense m'oblige à protéger les innocents et ce serment est reconnu par Magia. Je serais amusé de vous voir renier cela au nom d'une fierté mal placée.

Dawlish rougit de honte.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais j'imagine que les élèves ont envie de rejoindre leurs familles, décréta Loki. Faites ce pour quoi vous êtes payé et je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi avec mon pupille.

§§§§§

Harry regardait pensivement la tenue qu'il allait porter.

Comme le fait qu'il soit le nouveau lord Potter devait rester secret encore un moment, il avait été hors de question qu'il porte sa tenue officielle. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter celle d'héritier Potter car d'un, il ne l'était plus et de deux, la Magie pourrait se vexer. Loki avait donc rapidement tranché – après avoir demandé l'avis d'Augusta – et seul Loki allait porter une tenue officielle. Ce n'était pas pour autant que le plus jeune avait échappé à une virée shopping. Le brun avait su imposer son point de vue et Helen Granger avait été d'une aide inestimable pour se trouver un costume trois pièces très élégant.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi narcissique, Harry ! plaisanta une voix

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner sur Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que diraient les bien-pensants en te voyant dans la chambre d'un garçon dévêtu ? ricana Harry

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas ma fille à sa place parce qu'elle, au moins, ne se serait pas fait choper ? proposa Hermione

-Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, rigola Harry. Neville n'est pas là ?

-Les offrandes ne lui plaisaient pas, haussa des épaules Hermione. Il est parti rectifier cela.

Harry observa son amie à travers le miroir et nota qu'elle portait du sang et de l'argent, les couleurs du clan Potter.

-Loki a tenu à ce que tu portes cette robe ? demanda Harry

-Ouais, confirma Hermione. Je ne dois pas m'étonner de porter les couleurs de ta famille, non ?

-Si ça n'avait pas été les miennes, ça aurait été celles de Neville, avoua Harry. Lui, c'est le vert et le cuivre.

Harry termina de mettre sa veste noire sur sa chemise argentée aux boutons rouge sang. Sans un mot de plus, les deux amis se rendirent sur le parvis des Abysses pour accueillir les invités qui arrivaient régulièrement par calèches. Neville et Sina virent les rejoindre peu de temps après, la gouvernante des lieux devant veiller sur les adolescents.

Pendant ce temps, Loki, assisté par Lorean, recevaient les invités au portail du domaine magique. Comme suggéré par Lorean, les invitations avaient été envoyées avec la demande _sine qua non_ de purification des invités et que s'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était – il n'y avait pas que des Sang Pur parmi les invités – le département des Mystères se ferait une joie de les renseigner. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas manquer l'évènement de l'année, tous se plièrent à la demande qu'ils trouvaient, au premier abord, farfelue mais quand ils avaient appris que le rituel, effectué régulièrement, pouvait augmenter leurs capacités magiques comme intellectuelles, ils s'étaient mis à réfléchir sur les anciennes traditions commodément considérées comme étant de la magie « noire » sans qu'on ne leur ait expliqué exactement pourquoi.

Bref, leur magie purifiée, les invités purent entrer sans problème dans les Abysses. Les premiers soucis vinrent quand une délégation de bureaucrates nés de sorciers se présenta au domaine pour assister à la soirée sans invitation. Loki ne leur fit même pas l'honneur de leur répondre et les invita silencieusement à passer la barrière magique. Malheureusement pour eux, celle-ci les repoussa si violemment qu'ils furent éjectés à une dizaine de mètres, dévoilant dans la foulée leur marque des ténèbres. Lorean voulut les dégager du passage mais le maître des lieux le pria de ne rien faire. Cela ferait un formidable avertissement pour toutes les personnes qui voudraient s'affranchir des conventions pour imposer leurs présences.

Il y eut également quelques surprises. Quand Augusta, Narcissa et Andromeda lui avaient indiqué le nom de plusieurs mangemorts recherchés par les forces de l'ordre, Loki ne s'était pas attendu qu'ils se soumettent volontiers au rituel de purification, qu'ils n'aient aucune intention belliqueuse à l'encontre des maîtres des lieux – Sina et Lorean n'étaient pas assez fou pour reposer la protection du domaine magique uniquement sur une barrière qui vérifiait que tout le monde avait bien purifié sa magie – et surtout, qu'ils aient le cran de se présenter à visage découvert … et que Magia intervienne ouvertement sur certains d'entre eux, comme les frères Lestrange.

Mais la rencontre qui surprit le moins Loki fut celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Loki ! s'exclama Albus avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureux de participer à cette soirée de première importance avec autant de personnages hauts placés.

En effet, derrière lui, se tenaient pêle-mêle le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour, quelques directeurs de département, deux équipes d'aurors et une flopée de hauts fonctionnaires.

Tout le groupe voulut entrer mais comme pour les mangemorts, ils furent rejetés avec pertes et fracas. Loki attendit qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits avant de prendre la parole.

-Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre vous n'a reçu d'invitations, déclara froidement Loki. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous bafouez la magie et vous ne la respectez pas. Tout ce que vous faites n'est pas pour leur peuple ou le plus grand Bien mais uniquement votre propre satisfaction personnelle. La barrière d'intention a bien compris que votre but était de me porter préjudice donc le domaine vous a refusé l'accès. Ce que je fais sur mes terres ne concerne que moi. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, les Abysses sont hors de la juridiction du gouvernement britannique sorcier. Maintenant, même si vous ne me le permettez pas, j'ai une cérémonie magique à guider.

Le portail se referma sur leur nez et l'instant d'après, le domaine magique disparut de leur vue.


	36. Une nouvelle année dans le doute et

**_Une nouvelle année dans le doute et le sang_**

Pour l'une des premières fois, la maison Serpentard était complètement silencieuse. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles respectèrent leur silence mais certains Gryffondors n'eurent pas cette délicatesse. Heureusement, Hermione ainsi que les préfets les plus âgés y mirent bon ordre rapidement.

Pour une fois, Albus Dumbledore n'eut pas à attendre pour prendre la parole.

-Mes chers élèves, fit Albus. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Vous avez dû noter l'absence du professeur Snape et je suis au triste regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'assurera pas son poste pour une durée indéterminée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau professeur de potions soit nommé, les cours seront suspendus et l'intérim de la maison Serpentard sera assuré par le professeur Sinistra. Bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent et chacun se servit. Draco se retint d'hurler sur le directeur. Tout le monde savait que le professeur Snape était l'une des victimes de l'explosion dans les cachots et que son état de santé n'était pas excellent. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rassuré les vert et argent quant à l'avenir de leur directeur de maison ?

Mais on parlait d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le sorcier avait toujours eu que mépris pour les Serpentards et avait œuvré la mise à l'écart de toute la maison dès qu'il avait mis le pied à l'école en tant que professeur. Il s'était toujours montré plus dur avec eux, encore plus quand ils étaient des victimes, et ne se préoccupait pas de leurs états d'âme ni de leurs besoins. Heureusement que la majorité des héritiers des fortunes de Grande Bretagne passaient par cette maison ou sinon, elle aurait disparu depuis belle lurette.

Le blond observa les alentours. En l'absence de Severus Snape, le départ de la Grande Salle était ordonné par les deux préfets de septième année. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'estomac noué et il semblait clair que les vert et argent n'allaient pas faire long feu, quitte à demander des encas dans la salle commune pour les moins anxieux.

Le signal fut donné exactement quarante minutes après le discours du directeur et leur sortie fut observée en silence. Cependant, Théo nota que le dernier d'entre eux avait à peine eu le temps de quitter les lieux que la Grande Salle explosa en commentaires étouffés. Tous cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à leur salle commune et le conseil de maison commença.

-De toute façon, le maître n'était pas sûr de la loyauté de Snape, déclara un élève de septième année en haussant des épaules.

Théo plissa le regard pour l'identifier. Il s'agissait d'un né de sorciers, Calvin Delors, qui visiblement, adorait vomir l'idéologie nauséabonde de Voldemort sans même prendre le temps de vraiment la comprendre. Or, Severus Snape, même si les enfants de mangemorts savaient qu'il portait la marque, les avait toujours poussés à réfléchir par eux-mêmes au lieu de croire bêtement ce que leurs parents leur enfonçaient dans le crâne.

-Oh, vraiment ? railla Blaise

-Il avait une mission, s'irrita Calvin. Une mission qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplir. Une mission que …

-Oh, tu es en train de nous dire que tu aurais réussi à amener le professeur Potter à rejoindre la cause ? railla à son tour Draco. Si lui n'a pas réussi en un an et demi, je doute qu'un élève qui lui a plusieurs fois manqué de respect aurait pu y arriver.

Les plus jeunes ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer pendant que l'aîné rougissait violement. Il ne faisait plus preuve d'arrogance mais d'un optimisme délirant digne des plus purs Gryffondors.

-Comment est-ce que tu aurais pu le savoir ? grogna Calvin

-Je ne sais pas, de mon père peut-être ? sourit machiavéliquement Draco

Delors dut se taire. Même si Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté en juin dernier et porté disparu par les troupes de Voldemort, il n'en restait pas moins un membre du cercle intérieur des mangemorts, au même titre que Severus Snape. Il était donc impossible qu'il n'ait pas été mis au courant de la mission du maître de potions.

-De toute façon, peu importe, puisque cette soi-disant mission ne vous concerne pas, intervint une voix.

Tous les élèves se levèrent pour accueillir leur nouveau chef de maison. Sélène Sinistra invoqua un élégant fauteuil qu'elle plaça tout à côté de la cheminée ronflante en prenant grand soin à ce qu'il n'y ait personne derrière elle. Elle observa silencieusement les élèves qui ne baissèrent pas les yeux.

-Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Sélène Sinistra, maître d'astronomie, se présenta le professeur. Le professeur Snape étant toujours plongé dans le coma, la responsabilité de la maison Serpentard m'est revenue. Tout comme lui, j'entends faire respecter les préceptes de Salazar Serpentard : l'ambition, la ruse mais également le respect de la Magie, ce qui passe par la connaissance des us et coutumes magiques.

-Vous suivez donc les préceptes du seigneur des ténèbres, sourit largement Calvin. Il entend rendre le monde sorcier à qui de droit.

-En quoi tuer ou faire tuer les sorciers, peu importe leurs origines, permettrait de respecter la Magie ? pointa Sélène

Un malaise s'installa. Le professeur Sinistra n'avait pas tort. En quoi tuer tout le monde assurerait que leurs traditions perdurent ?

-Peu importe, l'idéologie de Voldemort ne concerne que les adultes qui sont assez stupides pour le croire sur parole, balaya Sélène. Et malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, tout ce que je vois, ce sont des gamins qui veulent jouer aux grands sans se rendre compte de tous les enjeux. Bref, les règles du professeur Snape seront toujours valables. Présentez un front uni au reste du monde, ne réglez vos problèmes qu'entre ces murs. En revanche, je vais être claire sur un point : il est hors de question que j'entende que l'un d'entre vous s'est amusé à attaquer verbalement, physiquement voire même magiquement à un autre élève. La réputation de cette maison n'est pas un avantage, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on nous croie et qu'on nous voie capables du pire. Faites taire les mauvaises langues en vous comportant comme des sorcières et des sorciers aptes à se conduire en société et non des gamins capricieux. Des questions ?

Les élèves décortiquèrent les paroles du professeur. Certes, le professeur Snape n'avait jamais fait ouvertement la distinction entre les préceptes de Serpentard et ceux de Voldemort – cela devait avoir un rapport avec la marque qu'il portait – mais maintenant qu'on leur mettait le nez dessus, la plupart notait qu'il y avait des nuances à prendre en compte.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres … scanda Calvin.

-Ne va sûrement pas passer les examens à votre place, asséna Sélène. Et exécuter toutes les personnes qu'il vous ordonnera de tuer n'est pas exactement un métier … gratifiant, vous ne pensez pas ?

Plus personne ne se gêna pour ricaner plus ou moins ouvertement. Les élèves finirent par se calmer, voyant qu'elle attendait le silence pour reprendre la parole.

-Je refuse d'entendre parler de Voldemort dans cette école et encore moins par les vert et argent sauf si vous pouvez me prouver avec des arguments qui tiennent la route qu'il œuvre pour la Magie, décréta Sélène. En attendant, je vous conseille fortement de vous replonger dans les chroniques de Salazar pour que vous puissiez vous remémorer de première main les raisons pour lesquelles il a fondé cette maison.

La sorcière se leva et fit disparaître son fauteuil.

-Je serais présente ici tous les soirs au couvre-feu pour une durée d'une heure environ, annonça Sélène. Vous serez libre de me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez sans pousser dans l'irrespect. Bonne soirée à tous.

Tranquillement, elle quitta la salle commune sous le regard calculateur de certains élèves.

§§§§§

_-Maintenant que tu as ta petite femme à domicile, tu comptes en faire quoi ?_ ricana Chaos

Loki grimaça. Depuis que Lorean et Sina avaient lancé l'idée qu'il serait attiré par Severus Snape, personne n'en démordait, les Entités en premier et Chaos plus encore. Certes, sans les consignes de haine, il appréciait de plus en plus le maître de potions mais de là à imaginer une relation plus intime … il y avait des limites.

-Severus est d'accord pour endosser définitivement la personnalité de Seth Prince, souffla Loki. En revanche, il ne sait pas quand il va faire mourir Severus Snape.

_-Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Voldemort et de Dumbledore ?_ fit Chaos

-Pas encore, avoua Loki. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux aveugles sur le camp de l'autre. Ce qui m'embête, c'est l'attaque du quai neuf trois quarts.

Tous les journaux en avaient parlé pendant toutes les vacances. Certes, ça l'avait arrangé puisque la célébration de Yule était presque passée inaperçue mais stratégiquement parlant, ça n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour Voldemort.

_-Tu es inquiet, comprit_ Chaos.

-Je me demande simplement ce qui a déclenché cette attaque à cet endroit précis, marmonna Loki. Il aurait pu faire tuer toutes ses nouvelles recrues ou se les aliéner en tuant leurs proches.

_-Je préfère la théorie qui veut qu'il ait voulu connaître tes véritables capacités,_ proposa Chaos. _C'était une mission donnée par Voldemort, si on en croit le mangemort qui a parlé. _

Loki se renfrogna avant de se résigner. Depuis son arrivée, il avait réussi à garder intact le mystère autour de lui mais il aurait dû se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre, ses adversaires voudraient savoir ce qu'il valait réellement. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi les aurors avaient tant tarder mais également pourquoi certaines protections ne s'étaient pas enclenchées.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? soupira lourdement Loki

_-Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est temps que tu prennes une part plus active dans cette guerre insensée,_ rappela Chaos. _Faire les choses en sous-marin, c'est bien, mais au bout d'un moment, il est temps de prendre les armes ouvertement._

-Je serais vicieux, j'entrerai dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour le pousser à attaquer Voldemort et je les laisserai s'entretuer, fit Loki.

_-C'est une idée qui a son charme,_ concéda Chaos. _Mais ce serait laisser Dumbledore avoir une trop grosse emprise sur toi. Sans oublier le lien de fidélité qu'il ne se gênera pas de t'imposer. _

Dès les premiers examens de Severus aux Abysses, Loki avait compris que tout comme Voldemort, Dumbledore avait un droit de vie et de mort sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. S'y soumettre amènerait inévitablement le directeur à mettre au point un plan pour se débarrasser de lui pour récupérer Harry en tant que brebis sacrificielle et le clan Potter pour alimenter ses fantasmes les plus fous.

_-Mais il faut que tu vois plus loin, _reprit Chaos. _Nous savons qu'un plan bien plus destructeur que le sacrifice d'Harry est en train de se mettre en place. Il ne serait pas délirant d'imaginer que soit Voldemort, soit Dumbledore en soient à l'origine. Il va falloir creuser chez chacun d'entre eux._

-Et comment ? bougonna Loki. A moins de corrompre leurs meilleurs éléments, et encore, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient la confiance de leurs maîtres. Lucius Malfoy a été exfiltré en France sur l'ordre de son chef de famille, Severus est considéré comme mort … personne ne semble être à leur hauteur concernant leur utilité pour nos chers chefs de guerre.

_-Mais tu sais où trouver les informations,_ pointa Chaos.

Loki s'arrêta. Effectivement, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'Ordre du Phénix tenait encore ses réunions au manoir Black à Londres, malgré la disparition du propriétaire des lieux. Avec l'autorisation de Sirius, il pourrait aisément installer des espions pour connaître tous les sombres petits secrets de cette organisation. Au sujet des mangemorts, maintenant que Severus – ou plutôt Seth, il ne fallait plus se tromper – n'avait plus la marque des ténèbres, il n'était plus lié à Voldemort et pourrait sûrement révéler son adresse.

-C'est une idée, concéda Loki.

_-Ça, c'est fait,_ ricana Chaos. _Tu vas faire quoi de ton mini-toi ? _

-Je voudrais qu'il puisse profiter de son adolescence, soupira Loki.

_-Avec Voldemort dans le dos ? s_'indigna presque Chaos. _Serais-tu un mauvais remake de Dumbledore ?_

-Non merci, grogna Loki, vexé par la comparaison. Il sait déjà beaucoup plus de choses que moi à la même période.

_-En même temps, tu étais presque un mouton mené à l'abattoir, _rappela Chaos. _Ce n'était pas difficile de faire mieux. _

-Je vais finir par croire que c'est ma fête, grogna Loki.

_-A peine,_ ricana Chaos. _Il serait temps que tu saches si tes enseignements ont porté leurs fruits. _

Une idée machiavélique surgit dans la tête de Loki.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, ricana Loki. J'ai envie de voir comment il se débrouille en situation réelle …

§§§§§

-Malfoy, tu dois être dans le bureau du directeur tout de suite, annonça l'un des préfets de Gryffondor.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas le préfet de ma maison qui me le dit ? cingla presque Draco

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, haussa des épaules le préfet. Je fais juste passer le message.

Le blond fronça des sourcils. De mémoire, quand un Serpentard se rendait dans le bureau du directeur, c'était parce que le professeur Snape exigeait avoir leur version des faits avant toute punition. Il était extrêmement rare que Dumbledore veuille voir un Serpentard seul à seul et avec son amour immodéré pour les vert et argent, personne n'aurait l'idée d'y aller sans prendre quelques précautions.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ? fit Blaise

-Ça reste une convocation, déclara Draco en fouillant son sac. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas, je ne peux pas me le mettre à dos pour le moment.

Il ensorcela une plume pour qu'elle enregistre toute la conversation puis augmenta au maximum les protections de sa bague d'héritier. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre de risques. Il avisa l'un des préfets de septième année et le mit au courant de sa convocation pour qu'il puisse prévenir leur chef de maison puis il se mit en marche, accompagné de ses amis. Le groupe ne passa pas inaperçu, d'autant plus qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. La gargouille apparut et Draco inspira un bon coup. Danser avec Dumbledore était une chose que même Voldemort faisait avec précaution donc ce n'était pas lui, petit sorcier de dix-sept ans à peine, qui allait pouvoir rouler un vieux singe comme lui.

-Entrez, monsieur Malfoy, fit Albus. Asseyez-vous.

Draco obtempéra et garda le silence. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à venir ici.

-Je viens de recevoir ce document concernant vos responsables légaux, commença Albus. Je vois toujours votre mère, Narcissa Black épouse Malfoy, mais qui est ce Léon … Demalefoi ?

-Léon de Malfoy, corrigea Draco en souriant presque. Il s'agit du cousin de mon père et le chef du clan Malfoy.

-Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de votre père, fronça des sourcils Albus.

-En vérité, non, fit Draco.

Comme la réputation des Malfoy en Grande Bretagne et des de Malfoy en France était équivalente, un néophyte comme Dumbledore ne pouvait savoir quelle famille avait la prédominance sur l'autre. Léon et Draco avaient discuté des informations qu'ils pouvaient donner au directeur de Poudlard et lui apprendre qui avait réellement la mainmise sur les Malfoy était l'une d'entre elles.

-J'imagine que vous êtes son héritier, fit Albus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous imaginez cela ? fit tranquillement Draco. Je suis pourtant certain que vous n'avez aucun intérêt avec le clan Malfoy.

Ou comment dire qu'il n'avait pas à mettre le nez dans les affaires des Malfoy. Draco savait de source sûre que Dumbledore avait eu l'occasion de traiter avec les Malfoy quand il avait feint gérer les affaires des Potter en tant que garant de l'héritier. Loki Potter s'était de toute façon arrangé pour renégocier tout ce que le vieux fou avait pu « conclure », y compris des contrats à l'avantage net de Dumbledore et non du clan Potter.

Albus Dumbledore observa le jeune Malfoy par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il pesa le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il pouvait demander plus de précisions sur l'organisation du clan Malfoy avant de laisser tomber. Dans le cas contraire, ça allait vraiment lui retomber dessus, car autant il pouvait à peu près prévoir les réactions de Lucius Malfoy, mais il ne savait rien de ce Léon de Malfoy, qui plus est le chef du clan Malfoy.

-Tout me semble en ordre, déclara Albus. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu des problèmes avec monsieur Weasley concernant vos fonctions de préfet ?

Draco retint un reniflement de dédain. Weasley numéro six n'avait pas eu un problème avec lui comme préfet de Serpentard, il en avait eu avec tous les préfets, y compris ceux de sa maison. Quand il avait été en poste, le roux n'avait jamais rempli ses obligations, se déchargeant allègrement sur sa condisciple Granger. De nombreuses fois, ses manquements avaient été remontés aux directeurs de maison mais le directeur n'avait rien voulu entendre : Ronald Weasley resterait en place. Pour ce à quoi il servait …

-Nous n'avons clairement pas les mêmes méthodes de travail, renifla Draco. Je lui ai simplement demandé d'arrêter de s'en prendre ouvertement aux Serpentard pour des raisons fantaisistes alors que d'autres élèves enfreignaient le règlement sous ses yeux.

-Si monsieur Weasley punit vos condisciples, c'est qu'ils étaient en tort, assura Albus.

Draco s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant d'aveuglement … ou pour être d'accord avec ce que le roux faisait : s'il punissait les Serpentard, c'était uniquement pour mener à bien sa vendetta personnelle.

-Nous ne serons jamais du même avis sur le sujet, conclut Draco. Puis-je vous être utile dans un autre domaine ? Je suis attendu.

-Non, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, répondit Albus.

-Je vous en prie, salua Draco.

Le blond quitta rapidement le bureau et ses amis furent assez surpris que ça ait été aussi court. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, ils s'éloignèrent et se changèrent les idées. Mais le soir venu, ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit bien particulier.

-Prêts à souffrir, les mômes ? ricana Loki

§§§§§

Même si Hagrid avait été renvoyé de son poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il avait gardé sa casquette de garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il faisait donc régulièrement des incursions dans la forêt interdite pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. La plupart du temps, quand il n'avait pas cours, Charlie Weasley l'accompagnait. La même passion pour les créatures dangereuses les unissant, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre si les choses dégénéraient. Ils en profitaient pour mettre en commun leurs connaissances pour faire en sorte que les élèves restent intéressés par la matière et lui permettre de lui redonner ses lettres de noblesse.

Ce soir-là, les deux amis étaient tombés sur les traces d'une meute de fenrirs, des loups magiques extrêmement timides mais encore plus féroces que des loups garous s'ils venaient à être attaqués. Particulièrement braconnés durant les derniers siècles, on ne pouvait en trouver que dans des zones au climat tempéré et continentaux où les humains, sans pouvoirs comme sorciers, ne pouvaient accéder, ou avec beaucoup de difficultés. Puisque la dernière fois où des fenrirs avaient été vus dans la forêt interdite remontait à presque cent ans, Rubeus et Charlie voulaient avoir l'occasion de les observer à l'état sauvage avant de révéler leur découverte.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand leur instinct les mit en garde. Avec des gestes parfaitement silencieux – ce qui était assez impressionnant pour un demi-géant connu pour son enthousiasme débordant – Rubeus banda son arbalète tandis que Charlie échangeait sa bonne vieille baguette magique britannique contre une manchette de cuir – le roux avait dû changer d'item de concentration magique dès sa première journée à la réserve de dragons puisqu'une baguette n'était clairement pas adaptée pour faire du rodéo avec ces grands reptiles – avant de continuer leur avancée. La forêt était devenue silencieuse puis clairement oppressante, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un danger qui rôdait. Aucun n'osait parler, de crainte de prévenir un ennemi éventuel. Ils arrivèrent devant une avancée rocheuse et observèrent les mouvements qu'il y avait au pied de celle-ci.

Les cadavres d'une douzaine de loups adultes jonchaient la trouée. Plusieurs autres formaient une ligne sanglante devant un dernier loup vivant tenant à peine sur ses pattes. Le bouclier bleuté tremblotant leur indiquait qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé la meute de fenrirs dont ils étaient sur la piste. Quelques paires d'yeux métalliques et électriques derrière l'adulte leur montrait l'existence de louveteaux.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui attirait réellement leur attention.

Malgré leurs connaissances étendues selon les critères britanniques sur les créatures magiques, c'était la première fois que Rubeus et Charlie voyaient celles-ci. Au premier abord, ils auraient pu penser qu'il s'agissait de canidés se tenant sur leurs pattes arrière mais leurs mâchoires démesurées et leurs doigts anormalement longs pourvues de griffes tout aussi longues démontraient le contraire. Leurs dents affûtées luisaient de salive et de sang dans l'obscurité et il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre que les deux créatures avaient l'intention de faire d'un festin l'adulte mourant et les pauvres louveteaux.

Un trait d'arbalète traversa de part en part la tête de la première créature. Celle-ci s'écroula dans un vacarme assourdissant, alertant sa congénère qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Charlie en profita pour lancer un bouclier vers les fenrirs le temps qu'il arrive vers eux pour tracer un nouveau bouclier avec des runes, plus solide. La deuxième créature voulut se jeter sur le roux mais le demi-géant intervint en lui balançant son poing en pleine figure. Cela ne le sonna que quelques instants et en retour, les griffes entrèrent profondément dans son bras, à un tel point qu'on voyait l'os.

Les fenrirs protégés, Charlie n'hésita pas à user des sorts bien plus dangereux que les si classiques impardonnables pour éloigner la créature d'eux. Notant que le feu avait plus d'effet, il lança des sorts élémentaires et la créature fut définitivement vaincue après une douche particulièrement glacée.

-Il faut que nous partions d'ici, haleta Rubeus.

-Pas en les laissant là, se rebiffa Charlie en indiquant les fenrirs.

Recroquevillés les uns sur les autres, les quatre louveteaux tentaient désespérément de réveiller leur dernier protecteur qui luttait pour ne pas succomber à ses blessures. Charlie s'approcha et lança un sort de diagnostic mais le résultat fut sans appel : ses blessures étaient trop graves pour qu'il puisse être sauvé.

-Il va falloir faire brûler les corps si on ne veut pas que les charognards n'arrivent, indiqua Rubeus après avoir fait le tour des lieux. Peux-tu mettre une barrière pour qu'on soit tranquille ? Je m'occupe d'eux.

Délicatement, le demi-géant prit le loup agonisant dans ses bras pendant qu'il s'asseyait et laissa les louveteaux grimper sur ses jambes pour qu'ils puissent le soutenir dans ses derniers instants. Charlie, les larmes aux yeux, se détourna d'eux pour créer une puissante barrière autour d'eux. Le temps qu'il finisse, le loup avait rendu son dernier soupir et les petits pleuraient l'aîné qui s'était sacrifié pour eux. Laissant Rubeus les calmer, Charlie rassembla avec respect les cadavres puis y mit le feu. Il fut tenté de ramener l'une des créatures avec eux mais sans plus de détails sur elles, il ne pouvait pas les mener directement à l'école.

-Partons d'ici, fit Rubeus.

Chargeant les petits dans l'une des poches de son grand manteau, le demi-géant prit les devants tandis que le dragonnier faisait en sorte de ne laisser aucune piste olfactive, visuelle ou magique de leur passage. Quand ils sortirent de la forêt, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée de confier ces petits êtres au professeur Dumbledore, avoua Charlie.

-C'est un grand sorcier, déclara Rubeus. Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Touffu, je ne lui confierai plus personne.

-Je sais où ils seraient en sécurité, déclara une voix féminine.

Charlie fut surpris de découvrir derrière eux Luna Lovegood mais c'était moins le cas de Rubeus.

-Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que tu ne te promènes plus toute seule en pleine nuit, gronda doucement Rubeus.

-Je vous attendais, répondit simplement Luna. On y va ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, la blonde se dirigea vers le château. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et eurent de la chance de ne tomber sur personne jusqu'à des appartements près des cachots. Luna frappa à la porte et quelques instants plus tard, un Loki Potter endormi leur ouvrit.

-J'imagine que tu as une bonne raison pour être là, jeune fille, bailla Loki.

Rubeus allait défendre la Serdaigle lorsque l'un des louveteaux parvint à sortir de sa poche. Intrigué, Loki le prit dans ses bras et l'examina brièvement tout en le câlinant.

-Je sens une histoire croustillante, déclara simplement Loki. Entrez, j'aimerai en savoir plus.


	37. La roue tourne

**_La roue tourne_**

Magia était une Entité assez investie sur Terre.

Elle/Il ne se leurrait pas, Elle/Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle en Grande Bretagne et Elle/Il s'en mordait les doigts. Alors quand Vie et Destinée avaient autorisé l'une des faucheuses de Mort, Harry « Loki » Potter, à revenir dans une dimension de toute façon vouée à la destruction à court terme, Elle/Il avait décidé d'en profiter pour prendre ses responsabilités et surtout, de voir ce qui avait foiré pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Mais il semblerait que la petite expérience des Entités ait eu plus de conséquences que prévues. L'agitation de Néant alors qu'Il/Elle ne devait pas faire son apparition dans cette dimension avant deux siècles les avait tous inquiété. Chaos et Elle/Il avaient fait en sorte de prévenir Loki mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Ils étaient rassurés.

Il fallait qu'Ils agissent, et vite. Il fallait qu'Ils le fassent, malgré le statu quo qu'Ils étaient censés garder.

C'était pour cela qu'en cette nuit de nouvelle lune, Magia se promenait à l'insu de tous aux pieds de Poudlard.

L'Entité toucha délicatement la pierre, examinant distraitement la magie qui courrait à travers les murs. Mais plus Elle/Il avançait, plus la colère l'envahissait.

Magia avait été là lorsque l'école avait été construite. A l'époque, les sorciers La/Le vénéraient encore et Elle/Il le leur avait bien rendu. Elle avait positivement adoré l'idée de Salazar, Godric, Helga et Rowena et avait déversé un peu plus de pouvoir que prévu dans la bâtisse.

En pure perte, il semblerait.

Depuis que le gouvernement sorcier avait pu faire main basse sur l'école en nommant lui-même les directeurs de l'école, ces derniers laissaient tomber de plus en plus de leurs devoirs pour s'aligner sur l'idée du gouvernement qui voulait limiter drastiquement les connaissances du peuple sorcier pour mieux le contrôler. L'idée était devenue de plus en plus voyante avec Dustin Hart puis avec Armando Dippet mais le summum était atteint avec Albus Dumbledore. Si les deux premiers s'étaient seulement contentés d'abandonner les rituels les plus gourmands en énergie qui servaient à renouveler les protections de l'école, Dumbledore avait carrément détourné l'énergie de la plupart des barrières, les laissant presque exsangues, prêtes à s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent un peu rude.

Pire, il avait lentement assourdi la conscience de Poudlard après que la bâtisse se soit « réveillée » avec l'arrivée d'un Champion de Destinée, Tom Riddle, avant de complètement l'étouffer avec l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Sans cette conscience, l'école perdait une grande partie de sa fonction de forteresse et les élèves n'étaient pratiquement plus protégés.

Pas si Elle/Il avait son mot à dire !

Légère comme une fée, Magia fit le tour du château pour identifier les liens qui bridaient la conscience de l'école puis se faufila vers le cœur de Poudlard, pièce normalement uniquement accessible au directeur de l'école désigné par cette dernière, donc laissée à l'abandon depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Malheureusement, cela n'empêchait pas le directeur en poste d'agir, puisque la plupart des fonctions de cette salle pouvaient être réalisées depuis le bureau du directeur. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Magia découvrit une cage de magie pure où un petit dragon maigre comme un clou reposait à bout de souffle.

Peinée, Magia observa quelques instants Poudlard, le dragon gardien de l'école, en train de perdre de plus en plus de forces à cause de la stupidité des sorciers. Avec l'arrivée de Loki Potter, Elle/Il réfléchissait de plus en plus à la possibilité de retirer son don sur l'archipel britannique à tous les plus de dix-huit ans et avec ce qu'Elle/Il avait sous les yeux, Elle/Il en était encore plus décidée.

Magia tendit une main et fissura la cage pour nourrir directement le dragon qui se redressa, surpris de voir quelqu'un dans sa prison avant de s'incliner tant bien que mal. Si une Entité prenait la peine de se montrer, le respect était primordial. Tendrement, Elle/Il lui caressa la tête avant de lui donner un apport conséquent de magie. Magia ne pouvait se permettre de délivrer Poudlard – statu quo des Entités – mais Elle/Il pouvait faire en sorte que Poudlard se délivre de ses chaînes pour s'opposer directement à la menace qu'était Albus Dumbledore.

-_Il est temps que tu fasses ce pour quoi tu es ici,_ soupira doucement Magia.

Elle/Il colmata volontairement maladroitement la brèche qu'Elle/Il avait créée avant de s'en aller sans un bruit.

§§§§§

Harry mit le point final à sa rédaction. Il adorait littéralement les cours particuliers de runes et d'arithmancie et ne regrettait pas d'avoir abandonné les soins aux créatures magiques et la divination. Certes, il aurait aimé avoir des cours avec Charlie Weasley mais il avait fallu faire des choix raisonnables pour son avenir.

-Harry ? Tu veux aller voler avec moi ?

Le brun se crispa. Malgré le monstrueux revers des fêtes de fin d'année, Ginny Weasley ne lâchait pas l'affaire pour accaparer le Survivant. Au début, il l'ignorait purement et simplement mais la rousse se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

-Non merci, grinça des dents Harry. Si c'est pour t'entendre te vanter que tu serais parfaite pour moi, je m'en passerai.

La grimace de Ginny parlait pour elle : elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque.

-Tu te trompes ! assura Ginny avec un sourire séducteur

-Je sais encore ce que je veux et je ne te veux pas dans mon entourage, décréta Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est parce que ton « tuteur » ne veut pas que tu te compromettes avec des Weasley, renifla Ginny.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Il traîne avec le lord Prince, rappela Ginny. Il méprise notre famille !

-Il est vraiment dommage que Loki adore Molly et Arthur, fit machiavéliquement Harry. Qu'il s'entende parfaitement bien avec Charlie, Fred et Georges. En fait, les seuls membres de la famille Weasley qu'il n'apprécie vraiment pas, c'est Ron et toi. J'ai arrêté de te considérer comme une amie parce que tu continues encore et encore à critiquer l'une des seules personnes qui se soit intéressé à moi pour mon bien-être et pas parce qu'il se pourrait que je puisse vaincre un mage qui pourrait largement être arrêté si les adultes voulaient bien cesser de faire l'autruche et de prendre les armes pour se défendre.

-Le professeur Dumbledore … protesta Ginny.

-Je ne vais pas discuter avec toi des actes du directeur, déclara froidement Harry. Nous sommes en train de parler du fait que je ne veux rien faire avec toi, encore moins former un couple. Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais la personne qui me conviendra.

Tout cela avait été dit dans la salle commune devenue silencieuse dès le début de l'altercation. Les Gryffondors ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où la rousse avait tenté de convaincre le brun de sortir avec elle et ils comprenaient quand une cause était perdue d'avance. Les Weasley avaient toujours été obstinés, ce n'était pas le problème, mais Ginny ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

-Mais … protesta Ginny.

-Tu n'aurais pas autre chose à faire, comme préparer tes examens ? grinça Harry. Tu me déranges, là, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'écouter une minute de plus.

Il retourna à ses devoirs, refusant de quitter la pièce à cause de la rousse. Cette dernière serrait convulsivement sa baguette, prête à lancer son fameux sort de chauve-furie parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui obéir immédiatement.

-Pourrais-tu dégager le passage maintenant ? intervint Neville en arrivant. Harry a raison, tu as sûrement autre chose à faire au lieu de le harceler.

Furieuse, Ginny tourna des talons et gagna sa chambre, amenant des soupirs de soulagement de la part de la majorité des élèves. Hermione et Neville en profitèrent pour s'installer à la table d'Harry et pour lancer quelques sorts d'intimité afin de ne pas être dérangés.

-Elle est encore revenue à la charge ? soupira Hermione

-Elle ne veut pas comprendre que non, c'est non, souffla Harry en refermant son livre. Heureusement que Ron n'est pas là pour en remettre une couche.

Quand le train était revenu de Londres pour la reprise de l'année scolaire, les élèves avaient découvert que Ron Weasley n'était pas parmi eux. A la demande d'Harry, Loki s'était renseigné auprès de Molly et d'Arthur et il avait appris que les médicomages qu'ils avaient consulté avaient préconisé un temps de repos plus important que celui proposé par Poppy Pomfrey. Le couple avait souligné les tentatives du directeur pour que leur dernier fils regagne Poudlard au plus vite sous la surveillance de l'infirmière mais ils avaient été intraitables.

-Cela va faire bizarre de ne plus le voir, fit Hermione.

-Peut-être, concéda Neville, mais il doit penser à sa santé et je pense que c'est le mieux.

Harry soupira. Même si Ron et lui s'étaient éloignés depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il s'inquiétait toujours un peu pour lui. Il s'était décidé à lui écrire pour prendre de ses nouvelles quelques jours plus tôt mais il avait encore un peu de mal à s'exprimer.

Les trois amis passèrent finalement à un autre sujet.

§§§§§

Amelia et Laurent s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter, comme ils en avaient l'habitude environ deux fois par mois. Généralement, ils s'arrêtaient sur les coups de pieds dans la fourmilière qu'avait donné Loki Potter ainsi que l'éclairage nouveau sur les nombreux actes d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de se concentrer sur le projet de l'équipe d'aurors d'élite qu'ils comptaient mettre en place à l'insu de tous. Les lieux choisis avaient été protégés, les stagiaires sélectionnés, ne restait que le choix des instructeurs et le temps qu'ils allaient y passer.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre des instructeurs étrangers ? proposa Laurent

-J'y ai pensé, avoua Amelia. Mais leur programme n'est pas le nôtre.

-Nos programmes, toutes matières confondues, sont les plus bas d'Europe et parmi les dernières places au niveau mondial, protesta Laurent. Qu'importe qui tu choisiras, le niveau de ces élèves sera _de facto_ plus élevé que celui actuel des aurors.

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Amelia. Mais comment garder leur venue secrète ?

-Tu es la directrice du département de la justice magique et moi celui du département des mystères, rappela Laurent. A nous deux, on peut mettre en place un partenariat efficace, tu ne penses pas ?

-Pourquoi pas … fit Amelia.

Distraitement, elle rédigea le premier jet de la lettre qu'elle enverrait au chef des Mousquetaires, la brigade d'élite des aurors français.

-Amelia ? fit Laurent

-Moui ? fit Amelia, encore plongée dans sa rédaction

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, déclara Laurent.

Inquiète, elle se redressa et observa son ami, l'enjoignant à parler.

-Les capteurs de magie ont relevé un pic de magie au niveau de Poudlard, fit Laurent. Il semblerait que les barrières aient été renforcées.

-En quoi est-ce inquiétant ? demanda Amelia, intriguée

-L'un de mes agents s'est rendu à l'école pour enquêter et il s'avère que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui en est à l'origine, expliqua Laurent. Pire, il a compris que ce vieux fou au contraire siphonnait la magie des barrières, d'où le fait qu'elles aient été aussi faibles.

-Je ne suis même pas étonnée, soupira Amelia. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-On y réfléchit, répondit Laurent.

Les deux amis gardèrent un moment le silence. Quoi qui se prépare, il fallait absolument qu'ils s'y préparent.

§§§§§

-Les salauds … siffla Sirius.

Le nouveau lord Black avait décidé de faire un saut dans l'ancien manoir ancestral – après tous les merveilleux souvenirs qu'il avait dedans, il était hors de question que sa famille s'y installe, encore plus en sachant que Dumbledore y avait pris ses quartiers comme s'il était chez lui – et il avait été outré de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il n'était pas surpris que l'Ordre du Phénix occupe encore le manoir du square Grimmaurd – puisqu'il n'était pas mort – mais il ne s'attendait pas que Dumbledore ne sache pas entretenir une maison sans l'aide de Molly Weasley. La poussière s'accumulait dans tous les coins, les nuisibles se trouvaient dans toutes les pièces accessibles … Kreattur n'avait même pas le droit de faire le ménage ! S'il avait son mot à dire, il jetterait tout le monde dehors.

-Du calme, tempéra Loki en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-On leur laisse utiliser une maison à titre gracieux et ils la laissent se délabrer ?! pesta Sirius

-Je comprends, fit Loki. Mais nous avons plus important à faire.

Puisque la guerre s'accélérait, Loki avait pris le parti d'inclure un peu plus de monde dans son combat. Il rencontrait souvent Amelia Bones concernant les actes d'Albus Dumbledore vis-à-vis d'Harry et Seth Severus remplissait pleinement son rôle de lord Prince. Intégrer Sirius dans ses plans était devenu en évidence quand il s'était rendu compte du poids politique du clan Black en Grande Bretagne sorcière. De plus, ça lui permettrait de récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard sans problème. Il fallait juste espérer que Mondingus Fletcher n'avait pas eu le temps de vider les lieux de tous ses objets de valeur.

Sirius et Loki s'étaient introduits dans le manoir Black sans que les alarmes de Dumbledore ne retentissent. Loki avait été assez surpris mais Sirius lui avait expliqué que les alarmes étaient posées uniquement sur le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix parce que tout puissant sorcier qu'il se croyait être, Dumbledore ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit sur le manoir Black sauf s'il était le propriétaire, même si c'était le même lieu. Grâce à la connexion de la cheminée, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du chef de famille où Sirius activa quelques protections en marmonnant.

-Il n'y a personne, annonça Sirius. Mais cette maison est tapissée de sorts de contrôle du sol au plafond. A croire qu'il n'a aucune confiance dans les membres de l'Ordre.

-Ou qu'il veut cultiver son omniscience en laissant des mouchards partout pour connaître les secrets de tout le monde, proposa Loki.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire ? ricana Sirius. Ah non, pardon, tu veux savoir ce que mijote le célébrissime Ordre du Phénix sous les ordres du grand Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne pas intégrer l'Ordre ? Ça serait beaucoup plus facile, tu ne crois pas ?

-Pour la même raison pour laquelle tu es avec moi, rétorqua Loki. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Albus Dumbledore, encore plus quand ça concerne mon fils.

Sirius se tut, soufflé. Harry lui avait déjà dit comment Loki le considérait mais le savoir de la personne concernée … l'ancien fugitif était désormais certain que son filleul serait en sécurité. Le nouveau garant magique d'Harry avait d'ailleurs raison sur sa présence en ces lieux : Dumbledore leur avait caché trop de choses et avait trop souvent croisé les bras sans rien faire pour qu'ils puissent lui accorder leur pleine et entière confiance.

-Kreattur ?

L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt. Au réveil de Sirius, ce dernier était venu à son chevet complètement affolé car il n'arrivait pas à localiser son maître et totalement paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir envoyé à la mort. L'elfe avait dû attendre que son maître récupère officiellement le titre de lord Black et qu'il renouvelle leur lien magique pour qu'il se calme. Pour l'occuper, Sirius lui avait confié la formation de plusieurs elfes de maison pour renouveler le personnel de la famille Black sans que l'Ordre du Phénix ne le sache.

-Maître Sirius, s'inclina Kreattur. Seigneur Loki.

Loki grimaça. Seuls les sorciers ne sentaient pas qu'il était plus qu'un sorcier, il l'avait oublié.

-Bonjour Kreattur, salua Sirius. Je sais que ma famille idolâtrait Voldemort et je voulais savoir si elle n'avait pas eu en sa possession, en témoignage de son soutien, un objet lui appartenant.

En sachant que Sirius avait récupéré la tête du clan Black, Loki avait décidé d'utiliser l'histoire du journal de Riddle pour faire semblant de jeter une ligne de pêche à la mer au cas où : si Voldemort avait pu confier au clan Malfoy un artefact aussi précieux que son propre journal ensorcelé, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas fait la même chose avec d'autres clans sorciers ? Avec les Malfoy, les Black avaient une très bonne position, notamment grâce à ses connaissances de magie « noire ». Cela valait le coup de vérifier.

-Kreattur peut se permettre de demander pourquoi ? fit l'elfe de maison

-Voldemort a prouvé qu'il ne voulait pas honorer la Magie mais la soumettre à ses désirs, répondit Loki. En anéantissant l'une des races magiques majeures de cet archipel, il rompt sans équivoque l'équilibre de cette contrée et menace Magia.

Loki se traita de tous les noms en fermant la bouche. La notion même des Entités avait été oubliée par les sorciers mais il ne fallait pas qu'il montre aux autres races magiques qu'il était versé dans les Enseignements, connus uniquement par les druides parmi les humains. Une fois qu'il aurait réglé l'affaire à cet horcruxe-là, une introspection serait de mise puisqu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle, il le sentait.

Kreattur regarda Loki d'un œil curieux avant de répondre.

-Peu avant sa mort, maître Regulus est revenu ici en certifiant que le maître de dame Walburga bafouait la Magie, expliqua lentement Kreattur. Maître Regulus a alors expliqué qu'il avait vengé Kreattur qui était revenu d'une mission du maître de dame Walburga au bord de la mort en lui volant quelque chose de précieux. Mais maître Regulus a senti que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait et il a fait promettre à Kreattur que s'il n'arrivait pas à le détruire, ce serait à Kreattur de le faire. Maître Regulus est mort et Kreattur a essayé mais n'a jamais réussi.

Loki retint un sourire. Visiblement, les sentiments de Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius, envers son elfe de maison personnel, n'avaient pas changé d'une dimension à l'autre et l'histoire était restée la même.

-Où se trouve cet objet précieux ? demanda Sirius

-Kreattur l'a rangé là où il dort, répondit Kreattur. Pendant un moment, le voleur s'est approché de cet endroit mais Kreattur l'a chassé. Le sorcier mauvais sait qu'il y a quelque chose de magique dans les affaires de Kreattur mais il n'a pas tenté de le prendre sans la présence de lord Black ou de son héritier.

-Un instant, fit Loki. Tu es en train de dire que si Sirius ou son héritier ne sont pas dans le manoir, personne ne peut … voler quoi que ce soit ici ?

-Oui, seigneur Loki, confirma Kreattur.

-Sais-tu ce qui a été volé depuis que j'ai ouvert le manoir à l'Ordre ? demanda Sirius

-Est-ce que Kreattur doit compter dedans les objets mis de côté par Molly Weasley Madame et mis à la poubelle par Albus Dumbledore Monsieur ? demanda Kreattur

-Oui, fit Sirius, surpris.

-Kreattur a pu mettre en sécurité la majorité de ces objets dans le sous-sol caché, avoua Kreattur. Le reste a été pris par Mondingus Fletcher Monsieur. Kreattur sait ce qu'il a pris.

-Et concernant cet objet précieux dans tes affaires, Kreattur ? recentra Loki

-Kreattur a dû le déplacer plusieurs fois pour qu'Albus Dumbledore Monsieur ne puisse pas mettre la main dessus, répondit Kreattur. Kreattur n'a pas voulu le mettre avec les autres pour qu'Albus Dumbledore Monsieur ne se rende pas compte que sa volonté n'a pas été exécutée.

-Apporte-nous cet objet, ordonna Sirius.

L'instant suivant, le médaillon de Serpentard fut sur le bureau. Sirius voulut le prendre mais Loki l'en empêcha.

-Je me méfierai à ta place, conseilla Loki. Avec une énergie aussi mauvaise dégagée, je pense que c'est un objet appartenant à Voldemort. Tu permets ?

-Tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda Sirius

-Au cas où, je suis allé avec Harry chercher du venin de basilic, révéla Loki. Dans le doute, je vais poignarder cet objet. Si Voldemort y tenait, il pourra faire une croix dessus. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le fait que Dumbledore le recherchait.

-Moi, c'est le fait qu'il se soit permis de jeter des objets qui ne lui appartiennent pas, grogna Sirius. Oui, j'ai un problème avec la famille Black, mais c'est ma famille, pas la sienne ! C'est comme cette histoire avec la bibliothèque. Elle ne contiendrait que des livres de magie « noire » parce qu'elle appartient à une famille sombre ? Foutaises !

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres objets dangereux pour toi ou ses habitants entre ces murs ? demanda Loki à Kreattur

L'elfe de maison regarda son maître, attendant une réponse.

-Tu peux répondre, autorisa Sirius.

-La plupart d'entre eux sont dans le coffre familial, révéla Kreattur. Le reste se trouve dans le sous-sol caché, avec les autres objets.

-Isole-les des autres sous des barrières magiques, ordonna Sirius, un peu inquiet. Je les examinerai plus tard. Quant aux objets que tu as récupérés, tu peux les protéger des voleurs. Pour Mondingus … Je veux que tu récupères chaque objet qu'il a volé au manoir Black puis tu le traqueras et tu l'enfermeras dans l'un des cachots les plus isolés du manoir. Quand ce sera fait, tu me préviendras immédiatement.

-Tu ne rigoles pas, commenta Loki.

-J'ai ouvert le manoir pour permettre à l'Ordre du Phénix de se réunir, pas pour que des voleurs viennent faire leur marché, gronda Sirius. Dumbledore lui assure peut-être une immunité mais pas moi. Donc il va payer pour ses crimes.

Loki fixa Sirius, impressionné. L'ancienne faucheuse n'avait jamais vu l'ancien prisonnier se mettre en colère pour le traitement injuste dont il bénéficiait et voir lord Black prendre offense était donc une première. Se secouant, Loki enferma le médaillon dans une sphère hermétique en verre et la rangea dans l'une de ses poches

Prochaine cible : Nagini.


	38. Statu quo ?

**_Statu quo ?_**

Vince et Greg se regardèrent quelques instants avant de convenir qu'ils devraient en parler aux autres dès que possible. Vince rangea soigneusement la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir puis ils se rendirent à leur prochain cours. Le soir venu, alors que la bande faisait ses devoirs dans une salle des cachots protégée par leurs soins, Greg prit la parole.

-Voldemort s'agite, annonça Greg.

-Ce n'est pas une nouvelle, surtout avec le coma de Snape, décréta Blaise.

-C'est vrai, concéda Vince. Mais il a perdu le clan Nott avec le reniement de Théodore Sans Nom, le clan Malfoy maintenant que Lucius a disparu de la circulation ici et maintenant son meilleur espion auprès de Dumbledore est hors service.

-D'après nos mères, reprit Greg, il sait que le clan Black n'a officiellement plus de chef et il compte sur Draco pour le récupérer.

-Il fallait s'en douter, soupira Théo. Personne n'ignore les jeux des alliances en cours. Il est le seul enfant descendant de la lignée secondaire.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me soumettre à cet abruti, rappela Draco. Et même si je devenais lord Black, le clan sera sous la supervision de Léon qui est le lord Malfoy.

-Ce n'est comme si Voldemort était au courant de la manière dont fonctionne les sangs purs, renifla Blaise. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème. Que disent vos mères, les gars ?

-Les chiens qui suivent Voldemort et qui squattent allègrement notre maison ont parlé de sa volonté de ramener Draco à notre cause, répondit Greg. Ils n'ont bien sûr pas parlé de la méthode mais elle ne devrait changer de ce qu'ils font d'habitude.

-Ça ne me semble pas logique, fronça des sourcils Théo. Même si ça ne s'est pas répandu, tout le ministère sait que Draco est certes l'Héritier Malfoy et que le lord n'est plus Lucius mais le chef de la branche française.

-Mais il est aux abois parce qu'il n'a plus autant d'argent, rappela Draco. Les Malfoy et les Nott étaient parmi les familles qui faisaient les dons les plus faramineux. Les Black aussi dans une moindre mesure puisque les versements installés par la dernière lady Black n'avaient jamais été révoqués jusqu'à ce que Léon soit désigné lord Malfoy et ait repris la responsabilité de la Régente Black par défaut à qui il a ordonné de fermer les robinets. Voldemort se trouve dans une situation délicate pour son mouvement.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Tant qu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, ils étaient en relative sécurité, du moins jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore décide de s'en prendre ouvertement aux Serpentards. L'idéal serait qu'ils puissent se défendre eux-mêmes mais ils ne se voilaient pas la face : ils étaient à peine majeurs et personne ne les prendraient au sérieux, sauf s'ils s'alliaient à plus puissant que leurs adversaires. Et actuellement, celui l'incarnait parfaitement n'était autre que Loki Potter, leur professeur de défense, qui déclinait les « propositions » de chaque camp sans qu'on ne puisse le lui faire regretter.

-Je vous avoue que la seule idée qui me vient, là, c'est d'en parler avec le professeur Potter, fit Blaise.

Des sourires gênés apparurent sur les lèvres de la bande d'amis. Visiblement, ils avaient eu la même idée.

-Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, alors allons-y ! fit Blaise en bondissant sur ses pieds

Surpris par ses paroles, les quatre autres mirent quelques instants avant de le suivre en courant.

§§§§§

Sina et Lorean avaient abandonné leurs apparences bon chic bon genre pour reprendre la véritable.

-Ça fait du bien de déployer ses ailes, souffla Lorean.

-Je croyais que tu volais tout le temps aux Abysses, railla Sina.

-Parce que tu aimes quand tu ne portes plus ce que tu oses appeler tes vêtements ? rétorqua Lorean

Le duo se fusilla du regard avant de se tourner le dos pour terminer de se réarranger.

La gouvernante et l'intendant des Abysses avaient décidé de ne plus user de faux-semblants car la mission qui leur avait été confié l'exigeait. En effet, maintenant que l'essentiel des horcruxes étaient entre les mains de Loki, ce dernier avait besoin de localiser Nagini, le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort. Ils devaient établir s'il était le familier de ce sorcier de pacotille – ce qui serait illogique puisqu'un tel lien doit être bénit par Magia en sachant qu'il la bafoue à chaque pas qu'il fait – ou du moins, confirmer son statut d'horcruxe. Grâce à la lettre que Voldemort avait envoyé à Harry, ils avaient un échantillon de sa magie mais il leur faudrait ratisser tout le pays minutieusement pour pouvoir localiser le serpent et éventuellement son maître. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils avaient laissé tomber leur apparence humaine pour celle dans laquelle ils étaient beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Profitant du fait que les sorciers ne savaient pas « voir », le duo se protégea des regards curieux des autres créatures magiques avant de se mettre en chasse. Lorean déploya ses ailes pour voler au plus près de la cime des arbres tandis que Sina sautait d'arbres en arbres, grandement aidée par sa légèreté et sa souplesse naturelle combinée à sa longue queue qui lui servait de balancier. Ils avaient décidé de partir de Poudlard – notamment pour vérifier la forêt interdite qui se trouvait dans une poche spatiale – puis de s'éloigner petit à petit.

-_La magie est faible_, constata Lorean.

_-Nous avions déjà établi que c'était parce que les sorciers ne l'honoraient pas et qu'ils opprimaient les autres races magiques dans un élan de supériorité injustifié, _haussa des épaules Sina_. Avec ou sans Voldemort et sans Dumbledore, s'ils continuent dans la même direction, la magie s'éteindra sur l'archipel dans moins de trois siècles. _

_-C'est rapide,_ nota Lorean.

_-Nous parlons d'autant de temps où Magia est bafouée,_ rappela Sina.

_-Pas faux,_ concéda Lorean.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin avant de ralentir, alertés par une signature magique proche de celle de Voldemort.

_-Ce n'est pas ce fou,_ grogna Sina.

_-Mais peut-être là où il a vécu voire là où se trouve l'un de ses chiens,_ réfléchit Lorean.

_-Je pencherai sur la première solution,_ fit Sina.

_-Moi aussi,_ avoua Lorean. _Nous savons que Voldemort s'est installé dans le manoir de sa famille paternelle après sa renaissance mais on ne sait pas quel endroit il squattait pendant qu'il mettait le pays à feu et à sang. _

_-Allons-y, _poussa Sina.

Ils se rapprochèrent donc et firent disparaître leurs appendices non nécessaires pour leur visite pour étudier les barrières magiques présentes.

-Elles n'ont pas la signature magique de Voldemort ! s'étonna Sina. Mais ce sont clairement des sorciers.

-Des sorciers qui ne se limitent pas à la magie sorcière, fronça de sourcils Lorean. Ça ne correspond qu'à un groupe. Le département des Mystères.

-Ce qui expliquerait le fait que Voldemort ne soit pas revenu ici à sa renaissance, fit Sina.

Délicatement, Lorean effleura les barrières pour prendre connaissance de leur constitution.

-On ne va pas pouvoir y entrer maintenant, révéla Lorean. Seules les langues de plomb peuvent entrer et l'une des barrières enregistre la signature magique de ceux qui la passent. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une bonne idée que les sorciers britanniques découvrent que les djinns et les anges ne sont pas que des mythes.

Sina sourit. L'expansion des religions monothéistes n'avait pas du tout fait de bien à son peuple, comme pour la plupart des races magiques. Face aux persécutions toujours plus grandes, les amghar, les chefs de tribus (touareg) de chaque tawsit tribu (touareg) avaient dû se réunir en catastrophe pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils avaient pleuré leur nombre drastiquement réduit puis avaient opté pour faire disparaître de l'imaginaire collectif les djinns en se fondant parmi les peuplades nomades. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de les voir prendre cette décision puisqu'elle était morte après avoir été exécutée par des fanatiques qui voulaient imposer leur religion et qui refusaient que des êtres ne correspondant pas à leur vision du monde existent. Malgré tout, elle avait tenu à suivre l'évolution de son peuple dans sa dimension et même s'il devait se cacher, il était en sécurité.

Lorean n'avait pas autant de chance. A chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de la vision « profondément bonne » des anges, il grinçait des dents. Certes, ils étaient au service de Magia – son bras armé, pour être exact – mais ils étaient loin, mais alors très loin d'être gentils. Les rares combats qui avaient pu être aperçus par des humains avaient été fantasmagorisés à un tel point qu'il était à deux doigts de tout casser autour de lui quand ils parvenaient à ses oreilles. Pour ne rien gâcher, il s'était sacrifié trois mille ans auparavant pour sceller le secret de leur existence et ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Lorean et les siens n'étaient donc pas là pour protéger les pauvres petits humains de leurs vices et de leurs défauts mais pour les exécuter dès que l'un de leurs actes menaçaient Magia, pour qu'ils assument enfin leurs faits et gestes. Mais la faiblesse de l'Entité, surtout en Grande Bretagne, ne leur permettait pas de jouer pleinement leur rôle.

Le duo récolta toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient sans se faire prendre puis reprirent leur route. Rapidement, ils purent cartographier le pays et établir avec certitude quelle famille avait pris la marque des ténèbres, liste qu'ils croiseraient avec les souvenirs de Severus Snape, très bientôt définitivement Seth Prince. Ils passèrent non loin du manoir Riddle et attirés, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder, abasourdis.

-Il plaisante, j'espère ? souffla Lorean. Avec tout le cirque qu'il fait, ça ne peut être qu'une plaisanterie, non ?

-Visiblement, non, soupira Sina.

Elle sortit un miroir à double sens et activa une communication.

_-Vous allez bien ?_ s'inquiéta Loki à l'autre bout du fil

-Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une promenade de santé, railla Sina. Nous sommes à côté du manoir Riddle, là où Voldy a pris ses quartiers. C'est une ruine, nous sommes d'accord ?

_-Tant que ce ne sont pas les elfes de maison qui s'occupent du ménage et de l'entretien, les nés de sorciers sont incapables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes,_ rappela Loki. _Tom pense que ce sont des esclaves mais il ne se rend pas compte de leur véritable utilité dans cette société fermée, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. On ne va pas revenir sur la vision du monde des sorciers de ce pays. _

-Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi les barrières de protection sont aussi faibles autour du manoir ? demanda Lorean, incrédule. On parle de celui qui s'auto-proclame seigneur des ténèbres, quand même !

_-Je ne peux faire que des suppositions,_ déclara Loki. _La première raison qui me vient à l'esprit est son arrogance, parce qu'il pense que personne n'oserait l'attaquer sur ses terres qui ont déjà une réputation maudite chez les moldus. La deuxième serait qu'il n'ait pas récupéré assez de force pour placer des barrières magiques acceptables._

-On pourrait presque entrer faire notre marché pour obtenir des informations, se plaint Sina.

_-Ne faites surtout rien d'inconsidéré !_ s'alarma Loki

-Regardez qui parle, ricana Lorean.

Loki eut le bon goût de paraître penaud.

_-J'avais déjà l'intention de placer quelques espions dans les principaux lieux de rassemblement des mangemorts que m'aurait indiqué Seth,_ avoua Loki.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Lorean. Mais puisqu'on est là, on va s'en charger. Bien que tu aies été une faucheuse, tu n'es à la base qu'un sorcier. Nous maitrisons de fait une magie inconnue des sorciers.

_-Si ça ne vous dérange pas … _fit Loki d'une petite voix.

-Par le désert, Loki ! s'exclama Sina. Je ne peux pas comprendre que tu puisses être un monstre de manipulation, de provocation et d'insolence comme un enfant qui est convaincu qu'il doit tout faire seul !

Loki rougit encore plus.

-Laisse-nous faire, ordonna Sina. On te reviendra en un seul morceau chacun.

_-Je n'ai pas le choix,_ soupira Loki.

-Ta mission est de donner une vie heureuse à Harry, tança Sina. Nous, on s'occupe du reste. A plus !

Et elle coupa la communication.

-Bon, allons-y, ordonna Sina.

Lorean lui emboita docilement le pas.

§§§§§

Hermione grimaça.

Petite, elle avait déjà vu les vitrines se décorer de rouge pour fêter la saint Valentin et une fois dans le monde sorcier les rares efforts pour organiser cette fête avaient été … catastrophiques, si elle ne fiait qu'à ce qu'avait fait Lockhart.

Mais là … C'était pire que tout.

Le directeur avait réuni les directeurs de maison, les préfets en chef et les préfets deux semaines auparavant pour les avertir qu'il comptait bien célébrer cette ode à l'amour mais que leur aide n'était pas requise. La brune n'avait pas été rassurée pour autant car les rares fois où le vieux sorcier avait organisé quoi que ce soit dans son coin, quelqu'un, pour ne pas dire généralement Harry, était mis en danger de mort. Ou en position de tuer quelqu'un.

Là, on était clairement dans la seconde catégorie.

Outre toutes les jeunes filles et les jeunes hommes qui voudraient profiter de la fête des amoureux pour bien se faire voir de tous les riches partis encore sur le marché, on devait compter sur Ginny qui était, en plus d'être préfète, bien décidée à faire comprendre que le meilleur atout dont pourrait se doter le clan Potter-Black était Ginevra Weasley. Pour cela, rien de plus simple, elle avait hurlé sur tous les toits la tenue d'un bal le 14 février, alors que ça devait rester un secret pendant encore une semaine.

-Bonjour Hermione, salua une voix alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

La brune soupira lourdement avant de se tourner.

-McLaggen, salua Hermione.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? demanda Cormac

-Vas-y, souffla Hermione.

Le jeune homme, en septième année de Gryffondor, avait lancé son dévolu sur elle quelques mois plus tôt. Il lui avait très facile de comprendre que s'il s'était intéressé à elle, c'était pour pouvoir se vanter d'avoir pu arracher sa meilleure amie de l'étreinte du Survivant. Pour cela, rien de plus simple, il suffisait simplement de tendre l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il avait plus de trois personnes accrochées à ses lèvres.

-Le bal va bientôt avoir lieu et je sais que tu n'as pas de cavalier, assura Cormac. Donc je suis d'accord pour y aller avec toi.

-Je te demande _pardon_ ?! articula Hermione

La brune le fusilla du regard. Quel toupet !

-D'où est-ce que tu tiens que je n'ai pas de cavalier ? fit Hermione

-Allons, Hermione, sourit Cormac. Personne ne pourrait oser t'approcher pour te demander ça ! Mais je suis un Gryffondor, donc je suis courageux et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-Est-ce que mon manque de propositions ne vient pas du fait que tu aies menacé tous les élèves de sixième et de septième année de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle s'ils faisaient mine de vouloir m'inviter ? grinça Hermione.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée le savoir, marmonna Cormac.

-Mais je le sais, pointa Hermione. Je te remercie de ta … proposition mais tu es arrivé trop tard.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Cormac

-J'ai déjà un cavalier, déclara Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Et même si je n'en avais pas, je n'aurais jamais accepté ton … invitation.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? grogna Cormac

-Disons que j'ai du mal avec les mâles qui ne s'entendent pas avec mes meilleurs amis, fit Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu as réussi à te mettre à dos plusieurs héritiers des plus puissantes familles Sang Pur du pays.

Cormac grimaça. Pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaitre, il s'était attiré le mépris d'Harry Potter et de Neville Longbottom. Oh, ils ne le snobaient pas ouvertement mais ils n'allaient pas vers lui quand il discutait avec Hermione.

-Mais je suis … protesta Cormac.

-Quoi ? Le meilleur pour moi ? railla Hermione. Les autres filles qui boivent tes paroles peuvent le croire mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Bonne journée, McLaggen. J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de t'écouter te lancer des fleurs.

La brune tourna des talons et continua son chemin, laissant le sorcier outré d'avoir été jeté.

§§§§§

Voldemort était agacé.

Les enfants de mangemorts scolarisés avaient annoncé lors de leur retour pour les fêtes de fin d'année le grave accident qui avait fait trembler les cachots de Poudlard ainsi que le subit coma de Severus Snape. Il avait espéré que l'état du maître de potions nécessiterait son transfert vers St Mangouste, où il avait ses entrées, mais il semblerait qu'il puisse être surveillé uniquement par Poppy Pomfrey jusqu'à son réveil. Personne ne pouvait lui rendre visite, ce qui voulait dire que personne ne pourrait lui certifiait que Snape était réellement dans le coma.

Certes, il avait de nombreux espions, que ce soit au ministère comme dans le mythique Ordre du Phénix, mais Snape était le plus efficace, paradoxalement au fait que sa position soit connue. En tant que professeur de potions à Poudlard, il était proche d'Albus Dumbledore et tout autant d'Harry Potter, ce qui lui permettait de récolter de nombreuses informations.

Mais il était dans le coma et injoignable.

Le point qui l'irritait le plus était que Snape était le seul qui avait établi une relation plus ou moins de confiance avec Loki Potter et par extension, avait accès à Harry Potter sans la surveillance pesante d'Albus Dumbledore. Sans ce lien, il ne pourrait plus avoir une vague idée de ce que ce nouveau joueur pouvait tramer.

Le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait avoir de la situation était que Dumbledore devenait aussi aveugle que lui sur le camp opposé. Le vieux fou devait avoir autant d'espions que lui mais Snape était le seul à obtenir des informations des têtes pensantes.

Le sorcier au faciès serpentin ne put se retenir de grogner dans son bureau délabré.

Augustus Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy et maintenant Severus Snape … il perdait ses mangemorts les plus utiles. Ceux qu'il avait encore étaient soit trop abimés par Azkaban, soit n'étaient pas très haut placés dans leur hiérarchie respective ou soit étaient beaucoup trop jeunes.

Son emprise sur la société sorcière britannique était également remise en cause. L'attaque de la cache de York avait certes été un fiasco pour les aurors, celle de King's Cross par ses mangemorts n'avait pas apporté autant d'informations qu'il aurait voulues. Toutefois, il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas nier : Loki Potter était très fort. Pour avoir su se débarrasser de tout le groupe qu'il avait envoyé sans aucune aide, le message était très clair, le sorcier n'était pas du tout à prendre à la légère. Il devait en être venu aux mêmes conclusions que Dumbledore et dès à présent, la chasse était lancée pour savoir qui réussirait à recruter le jeune professeur. Il partait avec un handicap car comme l'avait longuement souligné Snape après qu'il l'ait rencontré en personne, tant que Voldemort chercherait à se débarrasser du Survivant, alors Loki Potter se dresserait contre lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Dumbledore avait un avantage car il semblerait que les différentes manœuvres du vieux fou pour ramener ce même Survivant sous sa coupe n'avaient guère été appréciées par son garant magique.

Il y avait une autre possibilité pour qu'il puisse l'approcher. Les élèves qui lui étaient encore fidèles avaient rapporté que cinq Serpentards avaient le privilège d'avoir des cours particuliers de défense avec Loki Potter et pas n'importe lesquels : Draco Malfoy, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Puisque les deux derniers étaient aussi demeurés que leurs pères, ils étaient parfaitement placés pour savoir ce qui se passait et ce qui se disait pendant ces fameux cours. Mais quand il avait voulu vérifier par lui-même, il avait découvert de la manière forte que des maîtres comme Loki protégeaient leur savoir comme leurs élèves, notamment par le biais d'un bouclier occlumens. Il avait dû se rabattre sur ce que les adolescents voulaient bien raconter et même là … ça avait été laborieux. Il s'était retenu de lancer quelques doloris pour se détendre car si Loki Potter avait pu protéger leurs esprits sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il n'y avait qu'un pas pour imaginer que le professeur de défense saurait si ses élèves avaient été torturés.

Le sorcier frappa du poing l'accoudoir.

Sa faiblesse magique l'avait longuement empêché de prendre le pouvoir et avec la présence de Loki Potter, il se devait de prouver à tous qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant. Heureusement, il avait déjà vu ce cas de figure et connaissait plusieurs façons de revenir à son plus haut niveau.

-Quedever ! rugit Voldemort

L'animagus rat ne tarda pas à venir ramper à ses pieds.

-Oui, maître ? balbutia Peter Pettigrow

-J'ai besoin de certains ingrédients pour une potion très spéciale …

§§§§§

Neville haussa légèrement un sourcil en prenant connaissance de son courrier. Sachant qu'il aurait besoin d'être tranquille pour pouvoir y répondre, il la rangea dans son sac – magiquement protégé pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir fouiller dedans – et attendit la fin de la journée pour la relire plus attentivement.

_Héritier Neville Longbottom,  
__En accord avec la Matriarche de votre clan, je préfère traiter directement avec vous du sujet qui m'amène.  
__Comme vous l'avez compris depuis quelques mois, je compte ouvrir dans le pays une chaîne de boutiques d'apothicaire, puisqu'il semblerait que le niveau moyen en potions en Grande Bretagne soit tristement bas. Mon projet répond donc à une demande bien présente et réduirait d'autant les accidents dues aux potions mal brassées voire aux explosions et aux contaminations durant leur préparation. Vous m'avez pointé le fait que l'ouverture d'une telle boutique serait sûrement compliquée et j'ai pris en compte vos remarques.  
__Ce projet ayant bien avancé, il me faut songer à sa mise en œuvre concrète et pour cela, avoir accès à un certain nombre d'ingrédients les plus courants. En me renseignant çà et là, je me suis rendu compte que depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, leur écrasante majorité provenait essentiellement de l'exportation, surtout depuis la destruction de l'académie de botanique magique du pays de Galles.  
__Mes contacts m'ayant vanté la diversité des espèces regroupées de génération en génération dans les serres du clan Longbottom, j'ai décidé de vous proposer un partenariat assez simple : vous créez une ferme pour cultiver tous les ingrédients dont je pourrais avoir besoin pour mes officines, je vous fournis les fonds et m'occupe de l'administration. Nous serons associés à 75 pour cent pour moi et 25 pour cent pour vous, puisque je serais celui qui prendra le plus de risques financièrement parlant, mais cette proportion sera sûrement amenée à changer en fonction du succès de cette entreprise. Les noms de nos clans respectifs ne seront pas engagés tant que cette affaire ne sera pas viable et les décisions se prendront en commun.  
__Avec le concours de Gringotts, j'ai élaboré une première ébauche de ce partenariat dont je vous ai joint une copie. Prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir et si vous êtes d'accord, n'hésitez surtout pas à partager vos idées, vos souhaits comme vos réticences. Je prends en compte votre jeune âge mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je considère que votre voix sera mineure dans ce projet. Je souhaite que vous soyez mon associé à part entière comme si vous aviez mon âge et mon expérience.  
__Bien à vous,  
__Lord Seth Prince_

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, fit une voix à ses côtés.

Hermione et Harry s'installèrent aux côtés de Neville. Tous les deux étaient conscients que si leur ami voulait leur parler de ce qui le tracassait, ce n'était pas à eux de le presser.

-Je me disais simplement qu'il était curieux que personne ne parle ouvertement de l'après-guerre, haussa des épaules Neville. Ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore ne sont immortels et leurs idées encore moins donc un jour ou l'autre, cette guerre n'aura plus aucun intérêt à se poursuivre.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire là-dessus, les trois amis changèrent de sujet.


	39. Pendant ce temps

**_Pendant ce temps … _**

Harry avait eu du mal à se retrouver seul. Il aimait ses amis, ce n'était pas le problème, mais Hermione et Neville restaient toujours à ses côtés pour empêcher Dumbledore de le prendre à part et Ginny de le harceler. Loki avait été également très clair concernant les balades après le couvre-feu, il ne les empêchait pas mais il voulait qu'il garde la cape d'invisibilité avec lui ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs et que personne n'apprenne ses escapades, ce qui voulait dire qu'il refusait qu'il aille sauver le monde à lui tout seul parce qu'un vieillard mal luné l'avait décidé dans sa grande arrogance.

Puisqu'il était surveillé de toute part, notamment par Ron, le brun avait dû réduire de manière significative ses balades nocturnes. Mais maintenant que le roux n'était plus dans son dortoir, il était plus libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Donc tous les deux ou trois jours, il se rendait dans la Chambre des Secrets.

_-§Bonjour parleur§_.

_-§Bonjour Nagini§_, salua Harry.

Tout doucement, l'adolescent s'approcha de la cage de magie qu'il avait érigée dans la Chambre et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de faille.

Cela avait été une immense surprise quand, de retour pour sa sixième année, Harry avait trouvé le familier de Voldemort dans la Chambre des Secrets. Nagini n'ayant pas montré de comportement agressif, le brun avait tenté sa chance et avait discuté avec elle. C'était d'ailleurs le serpent qui lui avait demandé d'ériger la cage de magie pour aussi bien protéger toute personne qui descendrait ici qu'elle d'envahisseurs. Pour cela, le serpent avait été une mine d'informations et quelques recherches de son côté plus tard, tout le monde avait été en sécurité et Dobby lui apportait régulièrement de quoi se nourrir.

Régulièrement, Harry descendait dans la Chambre pour discuter avec le serpent qui lui avait raconté sa vie. Née non magique, elle avait attiré l'attention de Voldemort à cause de sa rareté et ce dernier, après l'avoir volé à ses anciens propriétaires, l'avait lentement et sûrement transformé à l'aide de rituels et en droguant sa nourriture. Le brun lui avait parlé de l'idée répandue comme quoi elle serait le familier magique du sorcier mais Nagini l'avait immédiatement démenti : un tel lien demandait l'approbation de la Magie et Tom – elle était la seule à l'appeler par son prénom de naissance – n'avait déjà plus Sa bénédiction quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

Comme la majorité des mangemorts, Nagini avait apprécié la période pendant laquelle Tom n'était qu'un esprit errant. Elle avait pu se réfugier dans les grandes réserves forestières où elle se nourrissait de rongeurs sans recevoir de sorts de douleur parce que son « maître » était dans une mauvaise période. Son corps avait enfin pu s'accoutumer à la magie qu'elle avait reçu contre son gré et elle avait vécu sa vie. Malheureusement, comme elle était liée à Tom, quand son appel avait retenti, elle avait dû le rejoindre.

Pendant ces discussions, Harry avait appris que les animaux étaient dépourvus de considérations typiquement humaines comme la crainte, la compassion ou encore la pitié. Mais la peur qui était ressorti de tous les pores de la peau du serpent quand elle lui avait raconté son point de vue de la renaissance de Voldemort avait fait comprendre à Harry qu'elle était loin de lui être fidèle, encore plus depuis que Tom avait effectué sur elle un rituel qui avait failli la tuer. La présence qu'elle sentait dans un coin de son esprit faisait craindre au brun que le serpent soit lui aussi un horcruxe.

Mine de rien, Harry avait fini par s'attacher au serpent et honnêtement, si ça n'était pas aussi dangereux, il aurait bien voulu l'adopter. Mais Nagini savait qu'elle serait un danger pour lui et sa position n'était pas très claire pour qu'elle se tienne aux côtés de l'ennemi de son « maître ». Leurs conversations se terminaient toujours par le fait que Nagini voulait qu'Harry parle d'elle à son garant magique et à chaque fois, le brun refusait.

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry finit par être convaincu et au lieu de regagner son lit, il se rendit dans les appartements de Loki. Ce dernier ne dormait pas et accueillit son pupille avec un sourire et un chocolat chaud. Ne voulant pas manquer de courage, le jeune homme déballa toute l'histoire sous le regard de plus en plus incrédule du professeur de défense.

-Tu sais que nous sommes à sa recherche depuis un moment ? demanda doucement Loki

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Il … commença Loki.

-Elle, corrigea Harry.

-Elle, donc, faisait partie intégrante du rituel pour la renaissance de Voldemort, rappela Loki. On devait connaître son rôle exact, d'autant plus qu'elle n'apparait plus à ses côtés depuis des mois.

Loki se déplia souplement et fit les cent pas. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la localisation du serpent, il serait très facile de déterminer s'il n'était pas un horcruxe, bien que ce soit très peu probable. Mais l'attachement de son protégé envers l'animal compliquait quelque peu les choses. Il allait devoir en discuter avec Sina et Lorean.

-J'imagine qu'un parent classique devrait te punir pour avoir mis ta vie en danger, concéda Loki. Si Nagini avait gagné ta confiance et t'avait attaqué, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir te rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets et nous nous serions tous inquiétés pour toi, surtout en ne sachant pas où tu te trouvais. En plus, ça dure depuis la rentrée.

Harry baissa la tête, conscient qu'il était en tort. Il avait foncé tête baissé et pire, avait gardé le secret trop longtemps.

-Normalement, je devrais t'interdire de sortie et te confisquer les objets auxquels tu tiens le plus mais en cette période de guerre, ce serait te mettre inutilement en danger, réfléchit Loki en poursuivant sa marche. Toutefois, ce serait une bonne leçon … La carte et la cape vont rester ici jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

-Mais … protesta Harry en se redressant.

-Tu as mis ta vie en danger, rappela Loki. Je veux que tu comprennes qu'il faut soigneusement réfléchir à tous tes actes. Tu dois être puni !

-Mais j'utilisais la cape pour me rendre dans la Chambre, expliqua Harry.

-Alors tu n'iras plus dans la Chambre, en conclut Loki. De toutes les façons, je vais faire en sorte de déplacer Nagini le plus vite possible. Même si tu estimes qu'elle n'est pas un danger pour toi, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Avant que tu ne me dises que la carte et la cape t'aident beaucoup pour te protéger, j'ose espérer que tout ce que je t'ai enseigné depuis deux ans sera suffisant pour que tu puisses te défendre.

Ne pouvant lutter, Harry sortit de sa cache les deux artefacts que Loki s'empressa de ranger en lieu sûr.

-Bien, sourit Loki. Maintenant, tu peux rentrer dans ta salle commune.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets ? s'étonna Harry

-Ah, Harry, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, ricana Loki en le poussant doucement vers la sortie.

§§§§§

Ronald Weasley n'arrivait pas à manger, un fait assez rare pour être noté. En fait, depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et qu'il avait été examiné par un médicomage français, il n'arrivait pas à avaler la moindre bouchée tellement il était dégoûté de lui-même.

Poppy Pomfrey , en accord avec Molly et Arthur Weasley, avait fait en sorte que Ron soit le moins de temps possible conscient pendant son court séjour à l'infirmerie. En quelques sortes, il avait été drogué à la potion de sommeil sans rêves pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que le médicomage français l'examine. Il avait alors fait venir un maître des esprits à ses côtés qui avait immédiatement traité les dégâts sur son esprit.

Notamment annuler les sorts d'oubli auxquels il avait été soumis.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il racontait à un psychomage tout ce qu'il avait fait sous les ordres de Dumbledore et il se dégoûtait totalement. De nombreuses fois, il aurait pu renouer avec Harry ou simplement ne pas être un tel enfoiré mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses ordres. A chaque fois qu'il questionnait les demandes du directeur, ce dernier s'assurait de sa fidélité et effaçait ses doutes. Mais le pire, c'était que quand il s'écartait de la route soigneusement tracée pour lui, il était vendu par nul autre que sa propre sœur.

Ses parents avaient été horrifiés d'apprendre le rôle de leur unique fille dans la soumission forcée de leur dernier fils. Le témoignage de Ron leur avait fait comprendre en partie comment Ginny avait pu être entraîné dans cet engrenage monstrueux. Ils ne pouvaient même pas douter de ce point puisque dans les souvenirs récupérés, il y avait de nombreuses discussions entre Dumbledore et Ginny où ils voulaient amener Harry à abonder dans leur sens. Le contrat de vassalité allait ainsi dans le sens de ses actes et cela leur avait fait comprendre que la jeune sorcière était définitivement perdue pour la famille Weasley. Ils avaient moins de deux années avant sa majorité pour prendre une décision à son encontre et même là, il était préférable qu'ils attendent que Voldemort ne soit plus de ce monde.

Pendant que Molly et Arthur se débattaient avec ce cas de conscience, Ron appréhendait tout ce qu'il avait perdu et raté à cause de ce contrôle abject. Ses notes étant illisibles et inutilisables – le Survivant étant clairement influençable grâce à son enfance de maltraitance, il fallait que son meilleur ami soit contre les études pour qu'il suive le mouvement – le roux avait décidé de reprendre totalement ses cours depuis la première année pour enfin pouvoir montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Pour cela, Bill avait récupéré ses propres notes de cours ainsi que celles de ses autres frères et de sa fiancée pour qu'il puisse avoir des cours complets. Mais il ne lui avait guère fallu longtemps pour s'apercevoir de la différence de niveau ahurissante entre la Grande Bretagne et le reste du monde et pour se rendre compte que Dumbledore menait les sorciers britanniques à leur perte en voulant les diriger selon sa vision du plus grand Bien.

Alors que son dix-septième anniversaire approchait à grands pas, Ronald Bilius Weasley avait pris une grande décision. Même si depuis le début de sa scolarité, il avait agi pour satisfaire les buts d'Albus Dumbledore, maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses chaînes, il comptait bien œuvrer pour prendre sa vie en main.

§§§§§

Même si son alter ego Seth Prince avait une existence bien réelle, Severus Snape avait décidé de rester habiter aux Abysses quelques temps. L'examen de Sina et de Lorean lui avait appris l'impact exact de la marque des ténèbres sur lui mais également ce que signifiait vraiment son engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Les liens magiques avaient tous été dissous mais le maître de potions l'avait quand même en travers de la gorge car il était certain que les autres membres de l'Ordre ne savaient même pas à quoi ils se soumettaient.

Severus profitait allègrement des installations du domaine magique pour s'éclater à faire et créer des potions. Sina n'hésitait pas à le sortir du laboratoire à coups de pied au derrière pour qu'il mange trois fois par jour et qu'il dorme au moins sept heures chaque nuit.

-Seth ?

Le maître de potions releva la tête, surpris. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était entré dans le laboratoire après avoir réglé quelques affaires pour le clan Prince.

-Lorean, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Seth

-Je crains que nous n'ayons à parler, vous et moi, fit Lorean.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans l'un des salons de la demeure.

-Vous vous êtes détachés d'Albus Dumbledore quand nous vous avons officiellement plongé dans le coma, déclara Lorean. Sina et moi nous avons détruit tous les liens magiques qu'on vous a imposé. Il serait temps que vous vous décidiez. Vous serez beaucoup plus utile à Loki en vous dressant à ses côtés plutôt qu'en vous planquant ici et en naviguant entre deux identités.

Seth retint une grimace. Sina et Lorean ne se préoccupaient pas de politesse ou même de mettre les formes quand quelque chose devait être fait.

-Nous avions déjà convenu de faire mourir Severus Snape, rappela Seth.

-Oui, mais quand ? demanda Lorean. Maintenant que Loki a dû montrer ses capacités, il a besoin d'alliés sûrs, autant pour le soutenir que pour protéger Harry. Votre existence est connue mais vous n'êtes que très peu présent. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il vous fait confiance, à vous de vous en rendre digne.

Seth serra les poings. Loki l'avait effectivement sauvé de Dumbledore comme de Voldemort et dès qu'il avait su la vérité sur ses « maîtres », il avait pris fait et cause pour Loki et Harry Potter. Il était temps qu'il prenne les armes à son tour.

-L'équinoxe de printemps, décida Severus.

-Ostara ? s'étonna Lorean

-Il symbolisera mon renouveau, déclara Severus.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, déclara Lorean. Voulez-vous que Snape ait un lien avec Prince ?

-Severus Snape reste le fils d'Eileen Snape anciennement Prince, rappela Severus.

-Ok, fit Lorean. Autre question qui est liée, est-ce qu'une fois que vous serez définitivement lord Prince, vous resterez habiter ici ?

Severus se figea, interdit. Même s'il n'était qu'un patient puis un invité, il avait très rapidement considéré les Abysses comme chez lui. Il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse maintenant, ricana Lorean. De toutes les façons, j'ai l'impression que votre départ déplairait beaucoup à quelqu'un.

Severus se renfrogna. Loki lui avait effectivement fait part de cette idée tenace de la gouvernante et de l'intendant des Abysses d'une possible relation sentimentale entre eux. Certes, Loki et lui étaient devenus des amis proches mais envisager aller plus loin … il se refusait totalement à l'imaginer et même s'il le faisait, cela ne concernait absolument pas ces deux commères.

-N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire que de caqueter sur les habitants de cette demeure ? grinça Severus

-Où serait le plaisir ? ricana Lorean. Depuis le temps que vous êtes ici, vous auriez dû avoir compris que trouver refuge aux Abysses comprenait également être potentiellement la cible des commérages.

Severus n'eut même pas le courage de lever les yeux au ciel.

§§§§§§

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tonks

Kingsley faillit se crisper sous la surprise mais se retint à temps.

-Un collègue voulait mon avis sur son rapport, répondit Kingsley.

-Je peux voir ? fit Tonks en tendant déjà la main pour s'emparer du dossier.

-Non.

La jeune femme se figea, étonnée, avant de s'indigner.

-Je suis ta coéquipière ! rappela Tonks

-Et c'est mon avis personnel, pas celui de mon équipe, qui a été demandé, décréta sèchement Kingsley. En plus, tu n'aurais jamais pu le consulter puisque tu n'en as pas l'autorisation.

A la limite de taper du pied parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait, la métamorphage tourna des talons et quitta la pièce, permettant à son partenaire de soupirer discrètement de soulagement.

Depuis l'affaire Dursley, la directrice de la justice magique requérait de plus en plus l'expertise de Kingsley sans la présence de Nymphadora Tonks, sa partenaire. Cette dernière s'en insurgeait, bien évidemment, arguant que plusieurs de ses collègues, devenus aurors en même temps qu'elle, s'occupaient de missions de même calibre mais ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir dit que tant que son problème de contrôle sur son don ne serait pas corrigé, elle ne pourrait pas aspirer à de plus hautes responsabilités car en vérité, sur toute sa promotion, elle était en effet la seule à ne pas être passée auror senior. Mais tant que Dumbledore ne l'autorisait pas, Tonks ne ferait rien pour ses capacités et c'était en train de se retourner contre elle. Son entêtement était en train de lui coûter son emploi et si elle l'avait encore, c'était uniquement parce que la directrice Bones refusait de livrer un combattant directement dans les bras de Dumbledore. Elle limitait drastiquement les informations auxquelles elle pouvait avoir accès – bien aidée par Kingsley – et faisait en sorte de l'envoyer autre part quand l'Ordre du Phénix faisait son spectacle.

L'auror senior termina sa lecture avant de rendre le dossier.

Jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine, Kingsley savait qu'il serait coincé avec Tonks et ce n'était pas souvent une partie de plaisir. Outre sa maladresse, leur appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix faisait qu'ils étaient en binôme même après les heures de service. Quand elle ne parlait pas de l'aide qu'elle pourrait lui apporter dans son travail si elle avait accès à ses dossiers, elle parlait encore et toujours de son amour perdu, Remus Lupin, et de sa certitude qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Qu'il n'ait plus donné de nouvelles depuis juin dernier et que même le chef de l'Ordre ne sache pas où il se trouvait – il suffisait de lire entre les lignes pour le voir – n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Oh, et le fait que les gobelins ne l'aient toujours pas contactée pour reprendre la tête du clan Black.

La première fois qu'il lui avait sorti cela, Kingsley en avait recraché son café. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que le reniement de sa mère lui interdisait purement et simplement à prétendre à quoi que ce soit provenant des Black, même si elle était la dernière en vie. Mais ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre puisque Dumbledore ne se cachait pas vraiment loucher sur ce clan sombre mais particulièrement riche et surtout, en déshérence, et s'il pouvait le chiper avant que les deux héritiers potentiels – Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy – ne soient majeurs, il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire.

Depuis un an et demi, donc, les journées de Kingsley étaient des plus remplies, mais surtout, sa fidélité à l'Ordre du Phénix était de plus en plus vacillante. Grâce à la confiance d'Amelia Bones, il connaissait toutes les tentatives du chef de l'Ordre pour récupérer Harry Potter et se débarrasser de Loki Potter, ce qui le faisait baisser dans son estime. Pire, s'il se fiait aux travaux magiques qui avaient lieu dans l'ancien domicile de l'adolescent, le directeur de Poudlard comptait bien le renvoyer dans cet enfer. A la nouvelle année, il avait définitivement changé ses allégeances et désormais, il espionnait l'Ordre du Phénix au lieu de le faire pour leur compte. Il ne s'était pas soumis à la place au ministère – ce serait d'ailleurs du suicide – mais avait prêté son honneur et sa force à Amelia Bones et Laurent Xeon, rejoignant la faction dissidente du ministère qui n'acceptait pas la corruption et la destruction passive de la culture sorcière.

Un grand vacarme retentit dans les couloirs, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-TONKS ! rugit la voix aisément reconnaissable de la directrice de la justice magique

Kingsley soupira lourdement et se leva en traînant presque des pieds.

Visiblement, il allait devoir reprendre sa séance de baby-sitting.

§§§§§

L'ensemble de l'école se trouvait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et la plupart des élèves attendait la livraison du courrier. Certes, les hiboux et les chouettes formaient un ballet majestueux au-dessus de leurs têtes et il n'était pas inhabituel de voir quelques rapaces s'y mêler.

Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'était de voir l'un d'entre eux atterrir sur la table des Gryffondors.

Pire, devant Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille ne montra pas sa surprise et récupéra le rouleau de parchemin accroché à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau de proie, non sans avoir lancé quelques sorts de vérification. Délicatement, elle dénoua le ruban d'argent finement ciselé et déroula le parchemin. Sa lecture lui fit froncer des sourcils. Ginny voulut lire par-dessus son épaule mais la brune referma la missive.

-Mon courrier n'est pas en libre-service, il me semble, grinça Hermione.

-Je ne le lisais pas, mentit ouvertement Ginny.

-Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, renifla Hermione.

Elle se leva, rangea le document dans son sac et quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours. Elle ne répondit pas à ses camarades concernant la lettre et les envoya rapidement bouler quand ils insistaient. Curieusement, il ne lui fut pas difficile en fin de journée de s'éclipser dans un recoin tranquille où ses amis ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Harry

Pour toute réponse, elle tendit le rouleau à Neville qui écarquilla violemment des yeux.

-Rassure-moi, tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Neville

-A ton avis ? roula des yeux Hermione. Je veux simplement avoir confirmation de ce que je soupçonne et les mesures que je dois prendre.

Neville ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir.

-Je préfère qu'on soit dans un endroit plus sûr, décréta Neville.

Hermione, Luna, Harry et Neville se rendirent sans se concerter vers les appartements de Loki et ne se gênèrent pas pour refermer la porter au nez de Ginny qui les avait suivis. Neville déposa le rouleau sur la table basse et une fois qu'Harry fut revenu avec une collation, il prit la parole.

-Ceci est une Annonce de Cour, déclara gravement Neville. C'est une vieille coutume sorcière pour montrer son intérêt envers quelqu'un. Généralement, cette cour formelle débouche sur des fiançailles en bonne et due forme voire un mariage.

-Je ne suis pas obligée d'accepter ? demanda Hermione en fronçant des sourcils

-Non, même si ce sera assez mal vu, fit Luna.

-Du peu que j'ai lu, je devrais recevoir des cadeaux à intervalle régulier ? fit Hermione

-Puisque tu es encore scolarisée, le délai le plus court est d'une fois tous les trois jours, précisa Neville. Une fois que tu auras accepté l'Annonce, tu ne pourras refuser aucun présent jusqu'à ce que tu signifies que tu refuses la poursuite de la cour.

-Combien de temps ça dure ? grommela Hermione

-Trois mois minimum et un an maximum, répondit Luna.

-Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi que ça dérange qu'un inconnu veuille épouser Hermione ? intervint Harry

Hermione rougit tandis que Luna et Neville éclataient de rire.

-L'une des conditions pour utiliser cette tradition est que le prétendant et le courtisé doivent avoir été présentés l'un à l'autre de manière officielle, ricana Neville. Vu la tête d'Hermione, même s'il n'a pas donné son nom dans l'Annonce, elle sait de qui il s'agit.

-Il ne va pas te blesser ? s'inquiéta Harry

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami.

-Je n'espère pas, souffla Hermione. Mais tu n'as pas à l'inquiéter pour ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je ne pourrais le rencontrer que dans trois mois, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Neville. Nous sommes en février, donc à partir de mai.

-Il faut que tu saches que même si le contenu de l'Annonce n'a pas été rendu public, dès le moment où on a vu le ruban d'argent, tout le monde a su que tu allais être Courtisée, fit Luna.

-Est-ce que je devrais révéler son nom ? demanda Hermione

-Personne ne peut t'y forcer, sauf si cela te met en danger, assura Neville. J'imagine que tu sais qui est la personne qui sera le gardien de la cour ?

-Oui, rougit Hermione.

-Même si nous sommes tes amis, nous ne sommes pas obligés de connaître leurs identités, intervint Luna. Je pense même qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on le sache.

-Hein ?! sursauta Neville. Pourquoi ?

-Dumbledore, rappela Hermione. Quoique, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait tourner ça à son avantage.

-Je ne le sous-estimerais jamais dans ce domaine, grogna Harry.

-Vous ne voyez pas le plus drôle, fit Luna.

-Non, s'étonna Harry. C'est quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas noté quel jour on est, taquina Luna.

Tous se tournèrent vers le calendrier et la brune se prit la tête entre les mains quand elle remarqua qu'ils étaient le 14 février.

-En plus, je parie qu'il l'a fait exprès, gémit Hermione.


	40. La terre tremble

**_La terre tremble … _**

Narcissa Black Malfoy avait finalement décidé de rester chez Andromeda. Au début, même si son séjour s'était rallongé, elle avait prévu de rentrer en France pour être proche de Lucius. Mais une nouvelle perturbante l'avait poussé à changer une nouvelle fois ses plans et donc, à rester en Grande Bretagne.

-Entre, Narcissa, assieds-toi.

-Mon seigneur, s'inclina Narcissa, raide.

-Tu veux encore me faire payer mon absence, à ce que je vois …

-Je montre simplement mon respect à mon chef de famille, répondit la blonde, les lèvres pincées.

Sirius soupira. Il avait laissé passer un peu de temps après avoir réglé ses problèmes avec la justice avant de contacter des personnes bien précises pour les informer qu'il était en vie. La première rencontre avec Narcissa n'avait pas été glaciale, la blonde s'était contentée de déchaîner l'enfer sur lui. Les autres rencontres avaient certes été plus calmes mais ce n'était pas pour autant que sa cousine était devenue chaleureuse avec lui.

La rancune était une affaire de famille chez les Black.

-Cissa, s'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire, c'est bien d'user des prérogatives magiques du chef de clan pour que tu sois un peu plus agréable, soupira Sirius. Tu es vexée que je ne t'aie pas averti que j'étais en vie ? Je peux le comprendre. Mais mets-toi à ma place, j'ai passé des années en prison, je me suis évadé et on m'a traqué à travers tout le pays pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis. Accepte que j'ai voulu prouver mon innocence avant toute chose. Maintenant que c'est réglé, j'aimerai œuvrer pour l'avenir du clan Black et cesser de regarder le passé.

Les lèvres de Narcissa devinrent pendant quelques instants une fine ligne blanche avant qu'elle ne soupire, vaincue.

-Toi vivant, les choses auraient été plus simples … déclara Narcissa.

-Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait, assura Sirius. Mais à l'époque, je n'étais pas encore acquitté de tout ce dont on m'accusait et j'aurais fait plus de mal que de bien.

-Je n'aurais pas dit non à un peu de soutien, souffla Narcissa en prenant place.

Tous les deux se détendirent quelques instants avant que la véritable discussion ne commence.

-Sache que tu es la première à savoir que je suis vivant et que j'ai repris le titre de lord Black, déclara Sirius. Je ne révèlerai mon identité qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, en me présentant à la session du Magenmagot de juillet. Je ne peux pas te confirmer dans le rôle de lady Black mais je prolonge la protection du clan Black jusqu'à ta mort, en remerciement des responsabilités que tu as dû prendre pendant mon … absence.

Narcissa hocha la tête. Normalement, elle serait devenue une Malfoy à part entière dès que Draco aurait eu son premier enfant. La protection que lui accordait Sirius lui permettrait d'être à l'abri si Lucius devait mourir avant elle et dans l'éventualité où Draco et Léon ne pourraient rien faire si elle avait des problèmes. Rare étaient les anciennes ladies à être aussi bien protégées sur le long terme.

-Je compte réintégrer Andromeda Tonks dans le clan Black, continua Sirius. L'avoir reniée uniquement parce qu'elle refusait un mariage arrangé, surtout quand on sait ce qu'est devenu le fiancé en question … Enfin bref. En revanche, tant que je ne connaîtrais pas les allégeances de sa fille, elle ne deviendra pas une Black.

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec Andromeda et elle pense exactement la même chose, intervint Narcissa. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des points que j'allais aborder avec toi.

-J'imagine que le suivant doit être évident, alors, fit Sirius.

-Bellatrix … souffla Narcissa.

-Outre la torture qu'elle a fait subir aux Longbottom, elle a tué de nombreux sangs purs au nom d'une idéologie malsaine qui va à l'encontre des préceptes de la Magie, grogna Sirius.

-Vas-tu la renier ? demanda Narcissa

-Non, répondit Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?! demanda Narcissa, sidérée

-Parce qu'il s'avère qu'elle l'était déjà depuis qu'elle a attaqué les Longbottom, sourit machiavéliquement Sirius. Par décision de la Magie.

Narcissa ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

-Oncle Orion et tante Walburga ne se présentaient plus au Magenmagot ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas prévenu l'assemblée comme il est de tradition … souffla Narcissa.

-Et puisqu'ils sont morts peu après la disparition de Voldemort, c'était au ministère de signifier ce reniement particulier, continua Sirius. Plus précisément au président du Magenmagot.

-Cela a servi Dumbledore de traîner le nom des Black dans la boue, gronda Narcissa.

-Et faire en sorte que la société se désintéresse de ce clan pour que personne ne s'insurge quand il pourra faire main basse dessus, compléta Sirius.

-Et ton absence de procès ? murmura Narcissa

-Je pense que c'était un bonus sur ce sujet, haussa des épaules Sirius. Peu importe, maintenant que ses projets sont définitivement entravés, il est temps de lui retourner la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Comment ? demanda Narcissa

-Il est temps que tu reprennes la place qui t'es due, très chère, sourit Sirius. Et cela commence par prendre mon siège au Magenmagot et me rendre un petit service.

-Lequel ? demanda Narcissa

-Je veux que tu rappelles que le clan Black a toujours fourni des duellistes de renom, ricana machiavéliquement Sirius.

Le rire de Narcissa en écho n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

§§§§§

_-Le mieux serait de fouiller tous les domaines de ce Dumbledore,_ proposa Mort.

_-Je préfèrerai que tu te débarrasses de Voldemort et que tu demandes ensuite à Dumbledore pourquoi c'était à Harry de l'affronter,_ ricana Chaos. _Ça promet un beau petit bordel en perspective …_

_-Peu importe, _fit Magia. _Il faut savoir ce qu'il manigance !_

Loki avait abandonné l'idée de calmer les Entités. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'Ils/Elles se disputaient pour trouver la prochaine manœuvre de l'ancienne faucheuse. Maintenant que tous les horcruxes étaient rassemblés – Nagini était bien l'un d'entre eux – il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur la menace que lui avait prophétisé Magia. Malheureusement, ses pistes étaient minces, très minces même, puisqu'elles devaient suivre les seules personnes qui menaçaient ouvertement Harry, Dumbledore et Voldemort. Autant il travaillait sur le cas Voldemort depuis près de deux ans, autant il était au point mort avec Dumbledore.

-S'il vous plait, soupira Loki.

Les Entités prirent quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur lui.

-Je comprends votre impatience puisque ça a l'air de vous impacter directement mais il ne faut pas se précipiter, déclara Loki. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ose dire ça …

_-Cela veut dire que tu as grandi,_ ricana Chaos. _Ce n'est pas trop tôt._

_-Arrête trois secondes, veux-tu ?_ leva les yeux au ciel Mort

-Si je dois dénicher les plus sombres secrets de Dumbledore, je dois commencer par Poudlard, décida Loki. Il tient la place depuis presque un demi-siècle !

_-Il faut être particulièrement prudent,_ rappela Magia. _S'il arrive à nous mettre en danger, ce n'est clairement pas par ignorance. _

Le cri du cœur de Loki puis la découverte de l'état de santé de Poudlard avait fait comprendre à Magia que ses Lois étaient bien belles mais si certains ne les respectaient pas, alors Il/Elle n'avait pas besoin de ménager ceux qui les transgressaient. C'est ainsi qu'Il/Elle avait intégré le groupe de Entités qui soutenaient activement Loki Potter pour pouvoir éradiquer définitivement la menace représentée par les deux camps de la guerre qui se déroulait.

_-Tu ne pourrais pas lui donner une direction plus précise à prendre ?_ demanda Mort

_-Le fait que je ne sois pas honorée sur ces terres a beaucoup plus d'influence que vous ne pouvez le penser,_ soupira Magia. _Je suis faible et de ce fait, je ne peux pas traduire correctement les sensations qui m'arrivent. Pire, mon énergie qui gravite autour de Dumbledore est particulièrement corrompue ce qui me pousse à me protéger du mieux que je peux. Mais comme je suis faible …_

-C'est un cercle vicieux qui Vous empêche de surveiller ce vieux fou, termina Loki.

_-Mais tu as un allié précieux dans cette école,_ sourit Magia. _Il te faudra le trouver … et il faudra qu'il te trouve également. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus._

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Loki

_-Cela fait partie des secrets de l'école, _s'excusa Magia.

L'air perdu de Loki poussa Chaos à donner quelques précisions.

_-Quand Poudlard a été créé, Magia était bien plus forte et a béni ce projet, _rappela Chaos. _Pour résumer son mutisme, « seuls ceux qui en sont dignes peuvent en connaître les secrets ». _

-Donc je dois chercher de quoi Magia parle ? fit Loki, incrédule

_-Oui,_ confirma Chaos.

La tête de Loki retomba lourdement sur la table.

-Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, marmonna Loki.

_-Si tu suivais mes conseils … _insinua Chaos.

-Non merci, remballa sèchement Loki. Je me méfie de tes idées.

-_Bref,_ coupa Mort. _Si je dois résumer, Loki va fouiller Poudlard et il aura un soutien dans l'école s'il arrive à le trouver. _

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai un outil qui va m'être particulièrement utile, sourit Loki. Je l'ai confisqué à un petit délinquant qui n'arrive pas à respecter les règles.

_-Pour Voldemort ?_ demanda Magia

-Sina et Lorean ont tapissé le manoir Riddle de sorts espions pour tout savoir, assura Loki. Ils se chargeront de récolter les informations.

_-Donc on est en stand-by ?_ comprit Magia. _Jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus ?_

-J'ai l'impression, fit Chaos.

_-La fin se rapproche,_ prévint Mort. _J'espère que ton protégé pourra affronter ce qui va arriver._

-J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit le cas, déclara Loki.

§§§§§

Les cinq élèves de Serpentard surent que le cours particulier de ce jour serait différent quand ils découvrirent que leur professeur de défense n'était pas seul.

-Salut ! fit Neville

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? s'étonna Vincent

-J'ai besoin de me faire une idée plus précise de vos compétences pratiques, expliqua Loki. Vous allez donc vous combattre par équipe et je les formerai.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-On va s'asseoir quelques minutes pour que je vous explique ça, fit Loki.

Hermione, Harry, Neville, Draco, Théo, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory s'installèrent dans le petit salon et attendirent que leur professeur reprenne la parole.

-Dans un duel, c'est toujours un adversaire opposé à un autre, décrivit Loki. Les duels à deux contre deux sont bien plus rares dans ce pays et cette configuration est utilisée majoritairement dans le reste du monde lors de tournois officiels. Malheureusement, grâce à la clairvoyance des instances en poste actuellement dans ce pays, la guerre se déroule pour la troisième fois en moins d'un siècle sans qu'elles ne prennent les mesures qui pouvaient s'imposer. Les batailles rangées n'existent que dans les livres, chaque adversaire lutte jusqu'à la mort pour ses convictions et sa vie, sans aucune notion de bien ou de mal. Dans une guerre, c'est tuer ou être tué avec les outils qu'on a à disposition. Donc ce n'est pas inhabituel qu'un affrontement soit totalement déséquilibré ou même qu'on ne mette à plusieurs pour mettre quelqu'un hors d'état de nuire.

-C'est une vision assez pessimiste, déclara Théo.

-Vous préféreriez que je vous dise que puisque vous êtes dans le camp des gentils, le pouvoir de l'amour vous protégera tout le temps ? railla Loki. Ou qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous protéger et pour sauver votre cul sans que vous n'ayez à lever le petit doigt ? Désolé, si vous vouliez que je vous raconte un conte de fées, je vous conseille de retourner à la crèche.

Tous les nés de sorciers se regardèrent, perdus.

-La « crèche » ? osa Blaise

-Une merveilleuse invention moldue qui permet aux parents qui travaillent de déposer leurs enfants de deux à six ans dans une garderie pour leur permettre de se sociabiliser, balaya Loki. Demandez à Hermione de vous expliquer le système éducatif moldu pour que vous compreniez pourquoi les sorciers passent pour des attardés aux yeux des nés de moldus. Après, demandez à Harry de vous expliquer le véritable système éducatif sorcier à travers le monde pour comprendre pourquoi les sorciers britanniques sont la risée du monde entier. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Loki leur adressa un grand sourire railleur.

-Je veux voir si vous savez combattre avec un allié, reprit Loki. La personne qui vous donnera un coup de main ne sera pas forcément votre meilleur ami ou même l'un de vos amis. Vous devez donc vous adapter en à peine quelques secondes pour obtenir la victoire.

-Comment ça va se passer ? demanda Harry

-Bien, sourit Loki.

Le lourd soupir du brun leur fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une _private joke_ entre les deux Potter.

-Je pense faire des courts combats de quinze minutes, répondit Loki. D'abord les Gryffondors contre les Serpentards, ensuite une paire de Gryffondors contre une paire de Serpentards. Allez, en piste !

Malgré leur certitude d'avoir le dessus à cause de leur nombre, les cinq Serpentards eurent beaucoup de mal à tenir tête aux trois Gryffondors. Le duo formé par Hermione et Neville lamina littéralement celui de Draco et de Blaise, celui de Vincent et de Gregory arracha la victoire à la dernière minute face à Harry mais le duel le plus spectaculaire fut celui qui opposa Hermione et Théo à Harry et Draco. La lueur intéressée dans le regard du professeur lorsqu'il les arrêta suggérait qu'il tenait enfin le bon bout. Il les laissa se rafraîchir et se restaurer pendant qu'il posait un regard pensif sur eux.

-Un problème ? demanda Harry pendant qu'il mangeait

-Plutôt une réponse à une interrogation, avoua Loki. Je vais tester cette configuration dans les cours normaux mais il semblerait que vous soyez plus à l'aise avec un membre de la maison « opposée » à vos côtés.

-C'est curieux, fit Hermione. Mais pas si surprenant. J'ai toujours pensé que Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient complémentaires. C'est dommage qu'on nous pousse à nous haïr dès qu'on pose un pied dans cette école.

-Désolée de te décevoir, si les Gryffondors sont conditionnés à détester les Serpentards et vice-versa, c'est parce que Dumbledore déteste les serpents et veut que tout le monde pense comme lui, renifla Vincent.

-Il oublie juste que la majorité des Serpentards détiennent des places importantes dans la société et que ses propres alliés arrivent à peine à se faire entendre, ricana Blaise.

-Harry ? interpella Neville

Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous pensez que Dumbledore est jaloux des capacités détenues par les Serpentards ? demanda Harry

Tous le regardèrent, intrigués.

-Je veux dire, fit Harry, Dumbledore est dans cette école depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années et cela fait tout autant de temps qu'il dénigre la maison Serpentard. Loki m'a dit que la rivalité entre les maisons n'existe plus une fois qu'on quitte Poudlard et que les anciens Gryffondors font volontiers affaires avec des Serpentards parce que beaucoup d'entre eux possèdent les entreprises nécessaires pour le bon fonctionnement de la société.

-Ça semble logique, concéda Draco. J'ai eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil aux affaires de père et seuls ceux qui sont clairement soumis à Dumbledore refusent de traiter avec lui et leurs affaires s'en ressentent beaucoup.

-Nous n'allons pas parler politique, coupa Gregory. Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous voulu faire ce type de duel ?

-Cette séparation stricte entre les maisons m'a toujours dérangée, avoua Loki. J'ai compris que ça posait réellement de problème à Dumbledore quand il s'est opposé à ce que je vous sélectionne pour les cours particuliers. J'ai bien fait de lui tenir tête et ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui a été au-delà de mes espérances.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour nous faire affronter votre pupille ? demanda Théo

-Mon fils avait son propre programme et honnêtement, je ne voulais pas avoir le directeur sur le dos parce que j'ai mis le Survivant en présence de méchants futurs mangemorts, railla Loki. Aujourd'hui était une exception. Je ne sais pas si je vous réunirais à nouveau mais rien n'empêche que vous appreniez à vous connaître en dehors de cette salle.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Blaise en papillonnant des yeux en direction d'Hermione.

-Bas les pattes, Casanova, ricana Théo. Elle est Courtisée, tu te rappelles ?

Hermione se renfrogna tandis que tous les garçons sauf les Potter éclatèrent de rire.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry.

-Depuis qu'elle a reçu ce ruban d'argent, virtuellement, personne ne peut draguer Hermione, sauf si il ou elle lui envoie une Annonce de Cour, révéla Théo.

Le reste de la leçon ne fut que taquineries envers la courtisée.

§§§§§

Ginny Weasley était furieuse depuis la soirée de la Saint Valentin.

_Flash-Back_

_L'arrivée de l'Annonce de Cour d'Hermione resta sur toutes les lèvres mais petit à petit, l'enthousiasme gagna les élèves pour le bal qui aurait lieu le soir-même. Dès le début d'après-midi, les cours avaient été annulés pour permettre à toutes et à tous de se préparer sereinement. La plupart des filles avaient été les premières à s'éclipser et les dortoirs avaient rapidement grouillé des bruissements de vêtements, des pouffements de joie et des discussions empressées. La Grande Salle accueillit les élèves dès dix-neuf heures pour le repas, leurs tenues de soirées protégées des regards des autres par des sorts de dissimulation. A la place des quatre grandes tables, de nombreuses petites tables pour six à dix personnes avaient été placées çà et là. _

_Bien que les élèves privilégient des membres de leur propre maison, une table se démarqua immédiatement. Hermione, Luna, Harry et Neville n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à s'installer à la table de Draco, Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Gregory. La cavalière de Blaise, Daphnée, les avait accueillis avec un grand sourire et malgré les chuchotements dans leurs dos, toute la table passa un agréable repas. Le regard noir de Loki Potter avait empêché quiconque de faire un esclandre puis deux heures plus tard, la salle fut évacuée pour préparer le bal. _

_Ginny décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour agir. _

_La rousse avait fait courir le bruit qu'elle serait la cavalière d'Harry et que devenir sa petite-amie n'était qu'une formalité. Vêtue d'une robe rouge moldue à manches longues mais assez courte et juchée sur des talons aiguilles vertigineux avec lesquelles elle ne savait visiblement pas marcher avec élégance, elle se dirigea vers Harry avec toute la sensualité qu'elle était capable. _

_-Salut Harry, fit Ginny quand elle fut à ses côtés. Je ne vois pas ta cavalière. _

_-Ce n'est pas obligatoire alors pourquoi est-ce que je me serais encombré d'une fille qui ne veut qu'être vue au bras du Survivant ? railla Harry. J'ai donc décidé d'y aller avec mes amis et seulement eux. Que puis-je pour toi ? _

_-Tu es un héritier sang pur donc tu dois être bien accompagné, assura Ginny. _

_-Et tu penses réellement être de bonne compagnie ? renifla Harry. Tu me harcèles depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans cette école, tu refuses de reconnaître que Loki en fait bien plus pour mon bien-être que Dumbledore …_

_-Le professeur Dumbledore ! corrigea Ginny, indignée par ce manque de respect_

_-Peut-être, balaya Harry. Tu fais courir depuis des années des rumeurs comme quoi tu seras la prochaine lady Potter alors que tu ne prends même pas la peine d'essayer de me connaître réellement. Donc non, à mes yeux, tu n'es clairement une bonne compagnie. Autre chose ? Parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai envie de te laisser t'humilier toute seule, là. _

_Ginny était folle de rage et son teint rougeaud n'allait clairement pas avec sa chevelure rousse et sa robe rouge vif. _

_-Tu dois avoir une cavalière et je suis là ! déclara Ginny_

_-Je ne suis absolument pas désolé de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas obligatoire, répéta méchamment Harry. Bon, maintenant que tu as fini ton spectacle ou plutôt, que je n'ai plus envie de t'écouter, je vais aller m'amuser loin de toi. Bonne soirée, Ginevra. _

_Le brun lui tourna le dos et rejoignit ses amis._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Beaucoup d'élèves n'hésitaient pas à lui rappeler, trois semaines après, cette cuisante humiliation, d'autant plus qu'Harry ne s'était pas gêné pour danser exclusivement avec des filles de la maison Serpentard, mis à part Hermione et Luna. Ça avait attisé l'envie et la jalousie de nombreuses filles de l'école mais la rage de Ginny était montée d'un cran quand elle avait entendu celles qui avaient dansé avec Harry avoir apprécié d'avoir passé quelques instants entre ses bras.

C'était elle qui aurait dû être à leur place pendant toute la soirée !

Depuis la rentrée de janvier, elle avait entrepris avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore de s'aider de potions pour s'attacher durablement Harry. Les sorts du directeur l'année dernière et cette année n'avaient pas fonctionné et ils avaient décidé d'opter pour les potions en dernier recours. Dumbledore s'y connaissait mais était très loin d'être un maître comme Severus Snape. Heureusement, ce dernier était encore dans le coma et d'après le directeur, il aurait été le seul à détecter un comportement induit par de telles potions chez un élève.

Ginny serra brièvement la fiole qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Elle avait commencé doucement avec des potions d'attraction et d'attirance mais il était clair qu'Harry y était insensible. Le philtre qu'elle avait était plus puissant mais n'avait pas encore la force de l'amortensia, beaucoup plus délicat à utiliser car interdit à administrer. Albus ne voulait pas encore le faire mais la rousse était certaine qu'ils y viendraient avant la fin de l'année. Tous les deux savaient que si Harry venait à atteindre ses dix-sept ans, il pourra légalement prétendre au titre de lord Potter et de lord Black et les protections liées à ces titres s'enclencheront pour éviter toute mésalliance. Connaissant à la proportion à la méfiance des Black, tout sort ou toute potion visant à altérer le jugement du brun serait à ce moment-là totalement sans effet. Ses possibilités se restreignaient d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas approcher ouvertement Harry sans qu'Hermione et Neville ne se dressent devant elle. Devenus les gardes du corps du brun depuis qu'il avait publiquement rejeté les Weasley, personne ne pouvait approcher le Survivant sans montrer patte blanche. Elle devait donc ruser pour pouvoir piéger Harry.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

§§§§§

Voldemort écoutait les rapports de certains de ses mangemorts quand l'un d'entre s'agenouilla devant lui pour faire le sien.

-Maître, fit le mangemort. L'un de nos informateurs nous a indiqué que Loki Potter doit être convoqué prochainement au ministère.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Voldemort

-Le département de l'Enfance a demandé à vérifier le nouveau logement d'Harry Potter, répondit le mangemort. La visite a eu lieu cet été mais le compte-rendu ne sera fait que maintenant.

-C'est très long, constata Voldemort.

-Il se murmure que c'est Dumbledore qui a demandé cette visite et qu'il a mis ce temps à profit pour trouver une raison de retirer la garde du Survivant de son garant magique, expliqua le mangemort. Sans succès, d'après ce qu'il parait.

-En quoi cette convocation est pertinente pour ma cause ? grinça Voldemort

-Le département de l'Enfance a vu ses effectifs et ses installations être de plus en plus réduites depuis que Dumbledore est au pouvoir, expliqua le mangemort. Il ne possède donc plus de bureau pour recevoir correctement un sang pur et il a décidé que cette réunion aurait lieu à l'extérieur du ministère, dans un hôtel sorcier.

-Tu as l'adresse ? gronda Voldemort

-Ainsi que les personnes qui seront présentes et les plans des lieux, confirma le mangemort.

Le sourire machiavélique de Voldemort terrifia ses mangemorts et son éclat de rire finit de les terroriser pendant des jours.


	41. Le regard des autres et ses conséquences

**_Le regard des autres et ses conséquences_**

Neville savait que les sorciers étaient avides de ragots mais au point d'oublier de scruter les moindres faits et gestes du Survivant qui était censé les sauver du grand méchant Voldemort, c'était le comble.

Mais pourtant, c'était ce qui se passait.

Depuis l'Annonce de Cour arrivée le 14 février, le courrier d'Hermione était scruté tous les matins. Mis à part Harry et lui, personne ne savait ce que contenait les lettres qu'Hermione recevait tous les trois jours avec les cadeaux de son prétendant. Lesdits cadeaux n'étaient ouverts que dans le secret des appartements de Loki qui les gardait à la demande de la jeune fille. Toutefois, elle était la seule à connaître l'identité de son mystérieux correspondant et même le directeur s'était cassé les dents à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Neville étant le seul à en connaître les tenants et aboutissants, il se faisait un plaisir d'enseigner les non-dits des traditions sorcières. Hermione et Harry avaient une éducation sorcière depuis moins de deux ans, ils étaient reconnaissants que leur ami accepte de transmettre son savoir. Ainsi, de son point de vue, Neville pouvait assurer qu'Hermione appréciait d'être courtisée. La brune était bien plus épanouie et surtout, bien plus détendue. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle attendait avec impatience le nouveau cadeau de son prétendant et son regard était toujours émerveillé à chaque fois qu'elle en ouvrait un.

La Cour étant une coutume essentiellement utilisée par des sangs purs, Neville avait imaginé que les cadeaux seraient plus riches les uns que les autres mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le premier cadeau suivant l'Annonce de Cour avait été certes une rose dont chaque pétale avait été recouvert d'or ou d'argent mais le coût des autres n'avait pas été aussi outrageusement élevé. Elle recevait certes des livres qui n'étaient pas publiés en Grande Bretagne mais également des bijoux très simples ou, plus étonnant, des photos moldues ou sorcières d'elle à des moments où elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait pas d'appareil photos dans les parages.

-Il existe une technique qui permet d'extraire des souvenirs pour les mettre sur papier glacé, sourit Neville au bout de la troisième fois, quand Hermione se déclara enfin vaincue. Comme tu t'en doutes, elle est catégorisée « magie noire » parce qu'il faut utiliser l'occlumencie pour sélectionner le souvenir en question et la légilimencie pour le copier et le sortir de l'esprit.

-Si c'est interdit, comment il a fait ça ? s'étonna Hermione

-C'est interdit en Grande Bretagne, précisa Neville. Heureusement, la loi est bien faite et tu peux détenir un tel objet sans être inquiétée tant qu'il ne blesse personne.

-Ce n'est qu'une photo ! s'exclama Hermione, incrédule

-Et c'est un journal totalement moldu qui a possédé Ginny pour qu'elle réveille le basilic de Salazar Serpentard, rappela Harry.

Hermione marmonna, reconnaissant la justesse de cet exemple.

Tandis que les deux garçons discutaient des coutumes sorcières concernant les fiançailles voire le mariage, la brune s'enfonça dans ses pensées. En laissant traîner ses oreilles, elle avait compris que beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur l'identité de son courtisan. Comme Neville lui avait expliqué, tous savaient qu'elle devait le connaître personnellement pour qu'il – ou elle – ait pu se permettre cette forme de cour. Hermione était une née de moldus donc le seul endroit qu'elle fréquentait et où elle aurait pu rencontrer les seuls sorciers susceptibles d'appliquer cette coutume était à Poudlard. Or, il y avait peu d'adultes et les élèves majeurs attendaient généralement d'être hors de l'école pour envisager un tel engagement. Les paris allaient bon train et certaines hypothèses étaient tout simplement hilarantes. Certains avaient même imaginé que c'étaient Harry ou Neville mais comme elle n'était pas sensée voir son prétendant les trois premiers mois, ils avaient abandonné l'idée.

L'identité de son soupirant avait également alimenté la méfiance du personnel enseignant. La dernière fois qu'un élève avait été engagé dans une cour formelle remontait à plus d'un siècle et la dernière dans la communauté sorcière britannique peu avant que Dumbledore ne devienne directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier avait de nombreuses fois convoqué la jeune femme dans son bureau pour la convaincre de lui donner le nom de son soupirant. Ses arguments étaient que cet inconnu pouvait parfaitement être un mangemort qui pourrait décider de la tuer parce qu'elle était une née de moldus. La brune avait retenu un reniflement de dédain en assurant que son prétendant était un véritable gentleman et qu'il n'adhérait nullement à l'idéologie de Voldemort. Ça n'avait pas arrêté le directeur qui avait retenté sa chance de nombreuses fois mais il repartait invariablement sans réponse.

-Salut les enfants ! fit Loki en entrant dans le salon

-Bonsoir Loki ! répondirent Hermione, Harry et Neville

Il passa une main taquine dans la chevelure en bataille de son pupille puis passa dans sa chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard, il en sortait, habillé de pied en cape.

-Tu sors ? s'étonna Harry

-Oui, je dois aller rejoindre Seth, répondit Loki.

-Tu sors avec lui ? taquina Harry

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser ? bougonna Loki. Je n'arrive pas à sortir cette idée de la tête de Lorean et de Sina …

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le railler avant que la vérité ne le frappe.

-Harry ? s'inquiéta Neville en le voyant partir dans ses pensées

-Je peux te parler, Loki ? demanda Harry, un peu soucieux

-Bien sûr, sourit Loki. Suis-moi.

Les deux Potter se rendirent dans la chambre de l'aîné et le plus jeune les isola efficacement.

-Un problème ? demanda Loki

-Quand comptais-tu me dire que Seth Prince et Severus Snape étaient la même personne ? fit Harry

-Comment l'as-tu compris ? soupira Loki

-Sina et Lorean veulent te caser avec Severus depuis que tu l'as installé aux Abysses, rappela Harry. Pas avec Seth. Je pensais que tu aimais bien le fréquenter parce qu'ils avaient l'air de se ressembler mais si c'est la même personne …

-Disons qu'il voulait passer sous les radars de Dumbledore, déclara Loki. Tu devrais lui demander les détails la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Je n'ai pas à te dire que cela doit rester secret, non ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je puisse prononcer un serment de secret, fit Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Loki

-Même si j'ai de très bons boucliers occlumens, ce n'est pas pour autant que Dumbledore ne tente pas régulièrement sa chance, répondit Harry. Ce secret n'est pas le mien et je ne tiens pas à le trahir.

-Soit, concéda Loki. Nous verrons cela samedi, après ta séance chez le psy. Je dois y aller, on en discutera plus tard.

-Ok, amuse-toi bien, sourit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Oh, tu sais, une soirée mondaine est loin d'être une sinécure, ronchonna Loki. Tu connaîtras ça dès l'été prochain, quand tu devras devenir officiellement lord Potter.

-Merci, bougonna Harry.

Ils finirent par se sourire et l'aîné partit rapidement. Ce fut Neville qui regarda distraitement partir le professeur.

-Eh, Neville ! interpella Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

-On va dire ça, fit Neville. Ça tombe bien qu'on soit seuls, on doit régler un problème avant la fin de l'année.

-Lequel ? demanda Harry

-La protection d'Hermione, avoua Neville.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Le fait que tu sois notre amie t'a mis sur le devant de la scène, expliqua Neville. La cour a changé la donne puisque c'est un sang pur qui veut visiblement t'épouser. Tu as été initiée à notre éducation en même temps qu'Harry mais il est temps que tu en saches plus et surtout, qu'on assure tes arrières.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry

-Tu sais que le statut de sang n'a aucune valeur pour toi comme pour moi, fit Neville. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et notamment des familles sangs purs les plus traditionnalistes. Qu'Hermione soit une née de moldus qui vienne de nulle part va mal passer, peu importe que nous soyons amis avec elle.

-Tu veux dire qu'on doit montrer notre lien avec elle de manière plus … concrète ? demanda Harry

-Oui, confirma Neville. Même si cette cour ne va pas jusqu'au bout, Hermione a été mise sur le marché sang pur. Sans notre soutien, elle pourrait se faire imposer n'importe quoi, y compris un mariage désavantageux pour faire en sorte d'avoir de l'influence sur nous parce qu'elle est notre amie.

-Même pas en rêve, siffla Harry.

-Nous avons le choix entre un protectorat ou un patronat, fit Neville.

-Si on laisse de côté le fait que vous êtes en train de discuter de mon avenir, quel est la différence ? fit Hermione

-La grande différence est que le protectorat fera entrer Hermione dans la famille sang pur qui le lui accordera alors que le patronat est plus un contrat où on paiera ses études supérieures contre un temps de service envers la famille plus ou moins long, expliqua Neville. Je vous en parle pour qu'on y réfléchisse et qu'on voit avec grand-mère et Loki.

-D'accord, fit Hermione. Dis-en nous plus.

-Alors voilà …

§§§§§

Vincent avisa Gregory et le rejoignit tout en plaçant une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux.

-On a un problème, déclara Vincent.

-Pire que le fait qu'on veuille nous marquer comme du bétail dès cet été ? railla Gregory

-C'est lié, avoua Vincent. Mère m'a dit que Voldemort est en train de disséminer ses mangemorts dans différentes maisons sangs purs pour cacher sa force de frappe.

-Ils n'ont pas de maison ? grogna Gregory

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce fou et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, ricana Vincent. Ce que je retiens, c'est que mes frères et sœurs vont être en contact permanent avec des mangemorts.

Gregory grimaça. Sa sœur avait déjà quitté le « foyer » familial depuis quelques années car elle avait refusé le mariage si « prestigieux » imposé par les collègues de son père et avait rapidement claqué la porte. Il n'avait donc pas le même problème que son meilleur ami dont les frères et sœurs étaient tous plus jeunes que lui.

-Il faut les sortir de là le plus rapidement possible, déclara Gregory. Malheureusement, tant que nous ne sommes pas majeurs, nous ne pouvons pas agir librement.

-Et si … se demanda Vincent.

-Et si quoi ? demanda Gregory

-Et si on faisait en sorte d'être majeur avant l'heure ? demanda Vincent

-La procédure sera bien trop longue et Voldemort aura largement le temps d'en entendre parler et de nous faire taire, rappela Gregory. Surtout si nous révélons que si nous voulons être majeurs, c'est parce que nous voulons échapper à nos pères qui sont mangemorts.

-Je ne pensais pas passer par l'administration sorcière, avoua Vincent.

-La magie familiale ? grimaça Gregory. On aurait plus de chance avec le ministère complètement corrompu.

-Je m'en doute, soupira Vincent. Mais je pense que nous n'avons plus le choix. Loki est d'une aide inestimable pour préparer notre avenir sans Voldemort mais il nous l'a lui-même avoué, il n'a eu pas d'éducation sang pur donc il ne connait pas les subtilités qui nous paraissent évidentes. Certes, il s'appuie sur d'autres sangs purs pour ces questions-là mais nous ne voulons mettre personne au courant donc ça réduit ses possibilités pour nous aider. La magie familiale est une option que nous n'avons jamais envisagée car nous connaissons les risques. Mais la menace se fait de plus en plus précise et il est hors de question que ma famille soit sacrifiée parce qu'un fou a décidé qu'il se foutait des conséquences de ses actes.

Gregory regarda Vincent droit dans les yeux. Son ami avait vraiment beaucoup à perdre ou plutôt, sa famille était en grand danger. Même si Théo était devenu le chef de sa famille et Draco avait été confirmé dans son rôle d'héritier de la sienne, leurs positions respectives restaient encore fragiles. Blaise aussi puisqu'il n'était pas britannique et le gouvernement étant ce qu'il était, cela ne les étonnerait pas qu'il accuse Blaise de kidnapping, créant sans vergogne un incident diplomatique, alors qu'il aurait simplement accueilli des amis chez lui en Italie. La situation était en train de dégénérer assez salement, ceux que Voldemort espérait avoir comme la tête de sa nouvelle génération s'étaient mis hors de portée et la figure de proue de Dumbledore refusait d'être une docile marionnette. De plus, la situation des Goyle était celle de nombreuses familles dites « sombres » qui n'adhéraient pas forcément à l'application pratique de la vision du monde de Voldemort.

-Il nous reste une solution à laquelle on n'a pas pensé, songea Gregory. Le professeur Potter ne s'est jamais caché en savoir plus sur Voldemort. Si ses informations nous permettent de retourner la population …

-On n'arrivera pas à faire changer d'avis ceux qui ont pris la marque, fit remarquer Vincent.

-Ce n'est pas à eux que je pensais mais aux familles qui ne l'ont pas encore prise, avoua Gregory. Si on arrive à leur faire réaliser où il les emmène …

-Il faudrait des données irréfutables et même si le professeur Potter ne s'aligne pas derrière Dumbledore, on aura du mal à le croire, nota Vincent.

-On va en discuter avec lui, décida Gregory. Nous devons agir concrètement, nous avons trop attendu.

-J'ai plus de précautions à prendre que toi, rappela Vincent.

-Je sais, tempéra Gregory. Et nous allons les prendre. Viens, on y va.

Les deux amis convinrent d'une heure de rendez-vous avant de retourner se mêler aux élèves de leur maison pour jouer leur rôle habituel.

§§§§§

Loki s'était rendu dans le cachot où il avait entreposé les horcruxes de Voldemort, mis à part Nagini, qui était en attente du même rituel qu'Harry pour l'extraction de son propre morceau d'âme excédentaire. La question de la destruction des horcruxes devenait légitime et surtout, pressante. Avec la menace de Dumbledore, Loki voulait se débarrasser de toute situation parasite – comprendre Voldemort – avant de se concentrer sur ce qui menaçait le monde.

Les grimoires de Chaos lui avaient indiqué plusieurs possibilités, sans oublier le venin de basilic qui reposait dans un autre cachot des Abysses – en récupérant le serpent caché dans la Chambre des Secrets, le professeur en avait profité pour récupérer la dépouille du serpent légendaire tué quelques années plus tôt – en attendant qu'il exploite le cadavre. Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'utiliser une substance aussi précieuse pour détruire Voldemort – il n'en était clairement pas digne – mais une solution devait être arrêtée, et vite.

Une alarme magique le tira de ses pensées et tout en maugréant et en jurant dans sa barbe, Loki referma la pièce derrière lui et remonta vers l'entrée du manoir.

-Un souci ? s'étonna Sina en le voyant se diriger vers la sortie

-Quelque chose a fait réagir les protections de mes appartements à Poudlard, grogna Loki. Je doute que ce soit Dumbledore mais vu comme ça me vrille la tête, je préfère m'en assurer.

Pestant contre la soirée de perdue pour traiter les affaires du clan Potter – il comptait s'y atteler après sa pause-café auprès des horcruxes – Loki se rendit rapidement à l'école de magie et gagna ses appartements sans que qui que ce soit ne le repère. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas le directeur fouineur qui avait déclenché les alarmes, ni même un ou une adolescente énamourée persuadée qu'il ou elle serait la personne de sa vie et deviendrait à court terme le beau-parent du Survivant – quand Loki n'était pas le moyen le plus direct d'atteindre et de séduire l'héritier Potter – mais autre chose qu'il n'identifiait pas. Intrigué et un peu inquiet, il commença à analyser ses enchantements et plus il avançait, sa surprise augmentait. En effet, il était en train de se rendre compte que les surfaces sur lesquelles reposaient ses alarmes et ses protections magiques devenaient de plus en plus magiques, reprenant lentement mais sûrement ses droits. Perdu, il s'empara de son exemplaire inédit de l'Histoire de Poudlard pour trouver une réponse. Malheureusement, le grimoire resta désespérément silencieux, ce qui le poussait à suivre le conseil de Magia et de fouiller en personne le château, le tout sans que Dumbledore ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

D'ailleurs …

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Loki pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du directeur de l'école en personne. Depuis que le professeur avait découvert que son supérieur ne se gênait pas pour fouiller ses affaires dès qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans ses appartements, ces derniers étaient ensorcelés pour que rien ni personne n'y entre sans son autorisation préalable. Ces restrictions comprenaient les elfes de maison, les patronus mais également tout moyen de communication magique, comme le système interne et externe de cheminée ou encore les miroirs à double sens. Si quelqu'un voulait lui parler et qu'il n'était pas dans sa salle de classe ou son bureau, on devait soit attendre qu'il se trouver dans la Grande Salle, soit se rendre en personne devant ses appartements, quand on savait où ils se trouvaient.

-Directeur, salua Loki en ouvrant la porte.

-Professeur Potter, répondit Albus. J'aimerai que nous discutions quelques minutes, voulez-vous ? Nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur.

-J'ai rendez-vous d'ici peu de temps mais je peux me permettre de vous accompagner à votre bureau, sourit malicieusement Loki.

D'un geste, il récupéra son manteau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Je vous suis, fit Loki.

Le jeune professeur se doutait que son supérieur hiérarchique devait être agacé de ne plus avoir accès à ses appartements. Mais maintenant qu'il rangeait dans un coin de sa tête tous ses problèmes et toutes ses interrogations, Loki se rendait compte qu'il était arrivé au moment de la confrontation avec le chef du camp dit de la Lumière. Il avait déjà rencontré Voldemort – et avait aimablement refusé sa « proposition » – et celle avec le ministère était déjà partie sur de très mauvaises bases et n'avait pas eu la fin heureuse que le ministre avait espéré.

Le directeur et le professeur prirent rapidement place dans le bureau du premier et le second refusa aimablement la proposition de collation. Le plus âgé savoura donc seul sa tasse de thé avant de planter son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Manque de chance, ce dernier était un occlumens des plus doués qui avait profité des leçons de son pupille pour s'améliorer.

-Loki, fit Albus en reposant sa tasse. J'aimerai que nous discutions un peu.

Loki refusa de reprendre son supérieur concernant les titres convenables à utiliser pour lui adresser la parole. Non, il était plus intéressé de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer vos aptitudes, déclara Albus. Dès les premiers mois entre ces murs, vous avez su captiver l'attention des élèves et surtout, leur permettre d'avoir les meilleurs résultats en défense contre les forces du mal depuis des années.

Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Si les résultats dans cette matière avaient été si médiocres, c'était parce que le directeur s'était échiné à recruter des professeurs plus incompétents les uns que les autres et à décider unilatéralement de ce qui convenait d'être enseigné. Mais son renvoi sous le règne d'Ombrage et les mesures prises par le ministère pour étouffer les véritables conséquences du scandale qui en avait découlé avait libéré l'enseignement et permis aux nombreux maîtres employés par Poudlard d'enfin commencer à s'aligner sur le programme scolaire en cours dans le monde entier, le tout sans qu'Albus Dumbledore ait eu son mot à dire.

-Cependant, ce n'est pas votre vie professionnelle qui m'a poussé à avoir cet entretien mais votre vie privée, continua Albus.

Loki le regarda sans réagir.

-Par un procédé inconnu de ma part, vous êtes devenu le garant magique d'Harry Potter et vous en avez profité pour donner au clan Potter une place importante dans la société sorcière en devenant régent, reprit Albus. Vous avez su garder une neutralité surprenante en temps de guerre et je ne peux qu'en être admiratif.

Loki se retint de sourire. S'il faisait bien la traduction, Dumbledore ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour qu'en moins de deux ans, il ait pu amener le clan Potter à avoir une place de premier choix dans la société sorcière britannique et de se payer en plus le luxe de ne prendre aucun parti dans la guerre que se livraient Voldemort et lui, tout en arrachant à sa poigne le Survivant de manière des plus légales.

-J'ai cru comprendre que Voldemort vous avait approché pour que vous rejoigniez ses rangs et que vous avez refusé, déclara Albus.

Le silence de Loki devenant angoissant et Albus n'ayant pas que ça à faire, il craqua.

-Vous ne répondez pas, fronça des sourcils Albus.

-Ce n'était pas une question, pointa Loki.

Albus pesta intérieurement.

-Est-ce la vérité ? demanda Albus

-Non, répondit Loki.

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage du vieux sorcier. Il avait pourtant bien traduit les éléments de réponse qu'avait pu lui transmettre Severus Snape à l'époque.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Albus

-J'ai bien eu l'occasion de rencontrer Voldemort mais à aucun moment, il ne m'a demandé de rejoindre ses rangs, comme vous le dites si bien, répondit Loki. Il en a simplement conclu qu'une « collaboration » entre nous ne sera pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Albus d'un air pensif

-Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, haussa des épaules Loki.

-Si je fais référence à cet événement, c'est parce que vous avez dû comprendre que la neutralité n'a aucun bénéfice à long terme dans la situation dans laquelle se trouve la Grande Bretagne, décréta Albus.

-Pourtant, ça nous réussit plutôt bien, sourit Loki. Du propre aveu d'Harry, depuis qu'il est sous ma responsabilité, il n'a jamais passé d'années aussi calmes depuis qu'il a mis les pieds dans le monde magique.

-Peut-être, balaya Albus. Mais vous ne pouvez pas ne pas prendre position.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna faussement Loki. Ce n'est pas la guerre d'Harry, ce n'est pas la mienne, et du peu que j'ai pu comprendre, certaines revendications de Voldemort ne sont pas dénuées de fondements et ne se heurtent qu'à l'immobilisme du ministère.

-Vous vous méprenez … protesta Albus.

-Vous oubliez que je n'ai pas vécu toute ma vie ici et donc, j'ai une vision globale de la situation bien plus éclairée que vous ne semblez le penser, coupa Loki. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me fier aux élucubrations vomies par les journalistes qui ne sont même pas capables de récolter de véritables informations et qui préfèrent les inventer de toute pièce. Je déplore les manières dont s'y prend Voldemort pour mener à bien ses projets mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je nie qu'il ait raison sur les points à changer dans la société. C'est triste à dire mais des réformes doivent être faites pour que les sorciers ne soient pas anéantis et malheureusement, si le ministère ne compte rien faire, seul Voldemort œuvre pour que les choses changent.

-L'Ordre du Phénix fait tout pour que les massacres dont s'est rendu coupables Voldemort et ses mangemorts n'aient plus lieu, assura Albus.

-Et c'est tout à son honneur, s'inclina Loki. Mais c'est également ce que je lui reproche. Du peu de ce que je sais, cet ordre n'est qu'un groupe d'amateurs qui se proclame force armée, qui agit comme une milice et qui n'a aucun projet après-guerre.

-J'ai l'intention de … fit Albus.

-Je vais vous dire clairement une chose qui me paraissait évidente pour tout le monde quand cette guerre civile a éclaté, coupa Loki. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enrôler dans aucun des camps parce qu'aucun ne correspond à mes attentes et à mes aspirations. J'estime être assez réfléchi pour me rendre compte que cette guerre n'oppose pas le « bien » matérialisé par l'Ordre du Phénix ou le ministère contre le « mal » représenté par les troupes de mangemorts mais différents groupes qui veulent prendre le pouvoir sur ce pays.

Loki se leva.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit quand vous êtes venu me chercher, je suis attendu, fit Loki. Je vous souhaite donc une excellente journée. Et sachez que si vous tentez de me forcer la main, vous n'allez pas du tout apprécier ma réponse. Sur ce …

Sans se presser, Loki quitta une nouvelle fois le château.


	42. L'enfer pavé de bonnes intentions ?

**_L'enfer pavé de bonnes intentions ? _**

Il était rare que des adultes n'appartenant pas au corps professoral se présente à Poudlard par la grande porte. Pire, à l'heure du dîner. Généralement, les visites se faisaient à la discrétion du directeur de l'école.

Alors voir un sorcier attendre sans un mot à l'entrée de la Grande Salle avait attiré l'attention.

-Bonsoir, salua Albus en fronçant des sourcils. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, comment êtes-vous entré et ce que vous faites ici ?

-Lord Seth Prince, répondit l'inconnu. Je suis ici pour récupérer le corps de Severus Snape.

La table des Serpentards se figea. Non …

-Si vous voulez bien passer dans mon bureau pour … fit Albus.

-Non, refusa froidement Seth. Cela fait trois jours que j'attends que vous me contactiez pour je puisse récupérer son corps pour le faire préparer pour ses funérailles.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu un lien avec la famille Prince, déclara Albus. Je suis même certain qu'il n'avait plus de famille.

-En ligne directe, non, concéda Seth. Mais sa mère, Eileen, n'a jamais été reniée de la famille Prince. De ce fait, Severus Snape, même s'il n'en porte pas le nom, appartient bien au clan Prince, et a donc le droit d'être inhumé auprès des siens. Une information que vous n'ignorez pas puisque, pour une raison que j'ignore, vous vous êtes opposé à ce que je puisse prendre contact avec lui depuis que j'ai repris mon titre.

Personne ne rata les dents serrées d'Albus Dumbledore. Les sangs purs, eux, notaient que le directeur s'immisçait dans des affaires de famille alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit.

-Comment en êtes-vous venu à cette conclusion ? grogna Albus

-Les tapisseries familiales ne mentent pas, railla Seth. Severus Snape est mort le 21 mars et il est coutume que le corps soit rendu à sa famille pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Et si je me fie aux visages effarés de plusieurs de vos élèves, vous n'avez même pas daigné annoncer cette triste nouvelle.

-Le ministère … protesta Albus.

-N'a pas son mot à dire, il me semble, trancha Seth. A moins que vous ne cachiez certaines choses et si vous ne m'en informez pas dans les plus brefs délais, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous les faire avouer devant la justice.

-Nous devons déterminer les raisons de sa mort, fit Albus.

-Tout comme les raisons pour laquelle il était plongé dans le coma depuis plus de trois mois ? pointa Seth. Je sais de source sûre que vous n'avez même pas daigné faire venir des spécialistes médicaux quand les deux victimes de l'explosion qui a eu lieu dans les cachots ont pu être récupérées. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je veux le corps de Severus Snape. Maintenant. Si je repars sans lui, je peux vous assurer que ce seront les aurors qui viendront chercher des explications.

Albus fusilla du regard le lord et voulut vérifier pourquoi il tenait temps à enterrer avec les honneurs un espion mangemort. L'immense douleur psychique qui en suivit lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Le vieux sorcier eut le mérite de ne rien montrer et dut capituler.

-L'infirmière Pomfrey va vous y conduire, déclara Albus.

-Merci, fit Seth d'un ton railleur. J'aviserai qui de droit pour que les élèves soient avertis concernant les dispositions des funérailles. Bonne soirée.

Seth tourna des talons et se rendit dans le hall, où Poppy Pomfrey le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Ils se rendirent dans une annexe de l'infirmerie où le corps du professeur était recouvert d'un simple drap blanc.

-Je pensais honnêtement que le professeur Dumbledore vous avait contacté, s'excusa Poppy.

-Nous pensions tous qu'il ferait pour le mieux pour un sorcier qui avait enseigné et espionné pour lui pendant des années, souffla Seth. Si vous pouviez faire le nécessaire …

Poppy hocha la tête et incanta longuement pour créer un cercueil temporaire. Tous les membres du personnel soignant apprenaient les sorts préalables à un embaumement. L'acte en lui-même était certes réservé aux entreprises de pompes funèbres mais il était souvent arrivé que les corps soient préparés pour l'enterrement plusieurs jours après leur mort.

-Puis-je emprunter votre cheminée ? pria Seth

-Bien entendu, fit Poppy. Avant que vous ne partiez … sachez que le professeur Dumbledore a la main sur le réseau de cheminée de l'école. Quand je suis entrée ici avec vous, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait fermé ma cheminée, sûrement pour vous forcer à passer avec le cercueil devant les élèves.

-Mais ? fit Seth

-Tout directeur qu'il soit, son autorité n'est rien face à l'urgence médicale et notamment à l'évacuation des morts, expliqua Poppy. Utilisez cette information à bon escient, en théorie, je ne suis pas censée savoir qu'il peut couper mon accès à l'extérieur. Si vous pouvez me prévenir pour Severus …

-Vous serez tenue au courant, assura Seth. Bonne soirée, madame.

Seth entra dans la cheminée avec le cercueil et disparut pour Gringotts. Aussitôt, les gobelins le prirent pour le transporter dans une chambre froide en attendant que les services funéraires viennent.

-C'est fait ? demanda Lorean

-Oui, confirma Seth. Mais le comportement de Dumbledore a été étrange, au bas mot.

-C'était à prévoir, haussa des épaules Lorean. On se rejoint à la maison.

Lorean disparut des regards tandis que les pompes funèbres récupéraient le corps de Severus Snape.

§§§§§

-Agent McKinnon, un instant je vous prie.

La langue de plomb norvégienne emboîta le pas au directeur du département des Mystères. Cela faisait quelques mois que Melinda était arrivée en Grande Bretagne et rapidement, elle avait été mise sur un dossier assez secret ou plutôt, pas si secret compte tenu de la situation. N'étant pas conditionnée par les camps en présence, elle pouvait analyser objectivement les buts de chacun et elle en avait découvert des belles.

-Mélinda, fit Laurent Xeon après s'être installés dans son bureau. J'imagine que vous devez être la personne la plus renseignée sur Voldemort. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose qui pourrait faire basculer le cours de la guerre ?

-Des suppositions assez tangibles, avoua Mélinda.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Laurent, intéressé

-Les informations que j'ai pu réunir m'ont fait comprendre que Voldemort serait prêt à tout pour avoir le pouvoir, répondit Mélinda. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait utilisé un rituel pour assurer sa position dans la durée.

-On touche aux magies occultes, fronça des sourcils Laurent.

-On peut même se tourner vers ce qui touche à la nécromancie, ajouta Mélinda. C'est subtil mais il semblerait que Voldemort craigne de mourir.

-Vous avez des pistes ? demanda Laurent

-Je pense qu'il faudrait se tourner vers les rituels les plus dangereux et les plus complexes, si on se fie à son complexe de supériorité, songea Mélinda.

-C'est logique, concéda Laurent. Quels éléments vous permet de vous avancer ainsi ?

-Le témoignage d'Harry Potter, répondit Mélinda. Son garant magique a accepté qu'il raconte à Amelia Bones ce qui s'était passé pendant la troisième épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Visiblement, l'enlèvement de cet enfant a été préparé pendant un an et répondait à une volonté irraisonnée d'utiliser impérativement le sang de ce gosse pour cette renaissance.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait ce témoignage, s'étonna Laurent. Qu'en avez-vous déduit ?

-Il y a plusieurs pratiques qui pourraient convenir pour l'utilisation de ce rituel, révéla Mélinda. Je suis en train de les étudier un à un et ça me fait froid dans le dos.

-Les os du père, la chair du serviteur et le sang pris de force à l'ennemi, récita Laurent en retrouvant ledit témoignage. Dès que vous avez du nouveau, j'aimerai être le premier au courant.

-Bien entendu, fit Mélinda. J'aurai une autre information à vous transmettre.

-Laquelle ? demanda Laurent

-J'ai pu retracer certains éléments de la vie de Voldemort, expliqua Mélinda. Grâce au cimetière, on sait qu'il est Tom Marvolo Riddle, fils de Thomas Riddle qui est mort en 1944 avec ses parents dans le manoir familial. Le reste a été assez facile à trouver et j'ai noté un détail étrange. Dans la majorité des moments importants de sa vie, Albus Dumbledore n'était jamais loin.

-C'est-à-dire ? fronça des sourcils Laurent

-C'est le directeur de Poudlard qui a annoncé à Tom Riddle qu'il était un sorcier, révéla Mélinda. Il a également soutenu sa candidature en tant que préfet, en tant que préfet en chef et même quand il a reçu une récompense pour services rendus à l'école.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Laurent. Pourquoi cette récompense ?

-C'est lui qui a dénoncé Rubeus Hagrid, répondit Mélinda. Ce dernier a été accusé d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard et d'avoir lâché un monstre pour tuer Myrtle Warren, fantôme aujourd'hui connue sous le nom de Mimi Geignard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous a semblé bizarre qu'il ait soutenu un héros ? fit Laurent

-Parce que ledit héros est un Serpentard, sourit Mélinda. Dumbledore ne s'est jamais caché détester cette maison. Riddle a été le seul et unique Serpentard dont il était l'ombre. Barjot et Beurks n'avaient jamais eu l'intention d'engager Riddle mais une visite du vainqueur de Grindelwald les a fait changer d'avis. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce n'est pas de lui-même qu'il s'est présenté à Poudlard pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais bien sur invitation de Dumbledore qui s'est fait une joie de lui dire non.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous pensez à un complot ? fit Laurent

-Ce n'est pas votre cas ? s'étonna Mélinda. J'ai toujours considéré qu'une guerre ne se faisait pas seul. Si on se fit uniquement à ce que les médias disent, Dumbledore s'oppose toujours à Voldemort. Or, si on gratte un peu, on s'aperçoit que ce vieux fou n'est jamais loin de Voldemort ou plutôt de Tom Riddle.

-Votre théorie n'est pas impossible, concéda Laurent. Je la garde en tête.

-Pendant que nous y sommes, il y a autre chose sur Voldemort que vous devriez savoir, fit Mélinda. Plus particulièrement sur la marque des ténèbres.

-Je vous écoute, fit Laurent.

-Les mangemorts qui se sont enfuis après la disparition de Voldemort il y a quatorze ans nous ont démontré qu'il s'agit d'une marque d'esclavage, rappela Mélinda. Les différents départements des Mystères des pays où ils ont trouvé refuge ont eu l'occasion de l'étudier et ils ont noté que la marque agit comme un parasite qui vole la magie du porteur. Je viens de recevoir des informations de France. Personne n'avait réussi à étudier cette marque depuis que Voldemort a refait parler de lui puisqu'il était impossible de faire passer des examens aux rares détenus portant la marque.

-France ? releva Laurent. Vous êtes en train de parler de Lucius Malfoy ?

-Exactement, sourit Mélinda. Léon de Malfoy a fait appel à de nombreux experts pour débarrasser son cousin de cette marque. Il s'avère qu'elle agit également sur le psychique des porteurs pour les rendre particulièrement sensibles aux « suggestions » de Voldemort.

Laurent réfléchit. Augustus Rookwood, le propre espion du département chez les mangemorts, n'avait pas montré de tels problèmes. Cela pouvait se comprendre par le fait que les langues de plomb étaient tous de parfaits occlumens et legilimens.

-Pouvez-vous m'obtenir les résultats ? demanda Laurent

-Bien sûr, répondit Mélinda.

Conscient que pour poursuivre cette conversation, il lui faudrait étudier les éléments dont il avait été informé, Laurent décida de clore l'entretien.

-Merci pour toutes ces informations, sourit Laurent. Sont-elles disponibles ?

Traduction : pouvait-il en parler avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas langues de plomb ?

-Il suffit de chercher au bon endroit, répondit Mélinda.

Traduction : oui.

-Alors je vais vous laisser poursuivre vos activités, déclara Laurent. Bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, répondit Mélinda.

Après que la sorcière eut quitté son bureau, Laurent réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'utiliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

§§§§§

-Loki ?

Loki se retourna pour faire face à Charlie Weasley.

-Bonjour Charlie, sourit Loki. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Pouvons-nous discuter ? demanda Charlie

-Chez moi ou chez vous ? proposa Loki

-Chez vous, sourit Charlie. Il parait que c'est une merveille.

Pour toute réponse, Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Mis à part feu Severus et Lorelei, aucun professeur n'avait pu passer le pas de la porte de ses appartements qui disposaient des protections les plus abouties de toute l'école, devant même celles qu'aurait pu installer le professeur Dumbledore. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas d'où ces rumeurs sortaient.

Les deux professeurs se rendirent donc chez Loki et Charlie fut surpris d'être arrêté dans l'entrée.

-Un problème ? s'étonna Charlie

-Vous êtes le seul que j'ai invité, répondit mystérieusement Loki.

Charlie voulut demander des explications mais sa magie réagit brutalement avant qu'il ne se sente plus léger. Le roux blêmit.

-Des sorts … sur moi ? balbutia Charlie

-Suivez-moi, fit Loki sans répondre.

Ils passèrent dans le salon et Loki servit à son collègue un verre d'alcool pour qu'il puisse se remettre de son choc.

-Vous devriez réfléchir à ce que vous venez de découvrir à tête reposée, proposa Loki. Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Charlie se secoua pour prendre la parole.

-Avec Hagrid, on vous a emmené des fenrirs qui venaient de perdre leur meute, rappela Charlie.

-Je ne pouvais pas les garder ici donc je les ai amenés aux Abysses, informa Loki. Ils ont assez d'espace pour grandir en paix.

-Nous n'étions pas sûrs de ce qu'ils seraient devenus si nous les avions confiés au professeur Dumbledore, avoua Charlie. Il y aura une possibilité qu'on puisse les revoir ?

-Cet été, proposa Loki. Enfin, le temps de repérer la meute à laquelle on les a confiés.

-Merci, fit Charlie. Hagrid et moi nous sommes retournés sur les lieux et on a commencé à ratisser la forêt. Malheureusement, nous n'avons découvert que les restes des massacres faits par ces créatures inconnues. Nous avons cartographié les zones où elles agissaient et nous sommes finalement arrivés à restreindre les recherches à une zone précise. Autant on a eu beaucoup de mal à y accéder mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous a surpris.

-Ah bon ? fit Loki. Je vous écoute.

-Cette zone donne directement sur le château, révéla Charlie. Elle semble inaccessible au premier abord par les élèves.

-Mais ? pointa Loki

-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si cette zone se trouve aussi près de l'école, fit Charlie. La zone est saturée de magie à un tel point que ma propre magie me met en garde.

-Pourquoi venir me voir ? demanda Loki

-Pour travailler avec des dragons, je me dois de posséder une certaine sensibilité à la magie environnante, expliqua Charlie. Si j'étais également empathe, toutes les réserves zoomagiques du monde se seraient arraché ma personne. Tout cela pour dire que depuis que j'ai quitté la Grande Bretagne, je suis plus à l'écoute de ma magie et elle a plus confiance en vous qu'en n'importe quel professeur ici.

-Merci, s'inclina Loki. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je pourrais faire.

-J'ai besoin de confirmer mes doutes, soupira Charlie. D'abord si cette zone est vraiment dangereuse et ensuite, faire en sorte que les élèves ne soient pas menacés. J'ai eu l'occasion d'écouter les « aventures » d'Harry pendant les premières années de scolarité et soit Dumbledore a mis intentionnellement en danger les élèves, soit il ne s'en préoccupe pas le moindre du monde et je ne sais pas quelle est l'hypothèse la plus terrifiante.

-Et s'il y a vraiment un danger ? demanda Loki

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Charlie. Mais je vais sûrement en parler avec les directeurs de maison. Ils seront les seuls à pouvoir convaincre le professeur Dumbledore.

Loki se renfonça dans son fauteuil, pensif. La rencontre sanglante de Charlie Weasley et de Rubeus Hagrid était passée au second plan par la force des choses. Pourtant, les fenrirs étaient des créatures hautement magiques et de ce fait très recherchées. Ils pouvaient user de magie de manière consciente et s'ils approchaient des autres êtres vivants, magiques ou non, c'était parce qu'ils avaient un lien magique fort. L'histoire aurait dû plus intéresser Loki à cause des créatures qui avaient littéralement massacré la meute. Totalement inconnues des deux experts, même après des recherches approfondies, leur violence montrait bien qu'elles étaient extrêmement dangereuses au premier abord.

-Vous avez matérialisé la zone sur une carte ? demanda Loki

-Oui, confirma Charlie en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche.

Loki sourit en voyant la feuille parfaitement moldue entre ses mains. Il avait eu des doutes concernant les Weasley et leur aptitude à pouvoir sortir des sentiers parfaitement tracés par Dumbledore mais avec l'émancipation de Molly et d'Arthur et l'indépendance clairement assumée de Fred et Georges, Loki s'était demandé si les aînés de la fratrie allaient continuer à suivre Dumbledore. D'après ses renseignements, Bill et sa femme avaient aimablement décliné la proposition, tout comme les jumeaux. La méfiance de Charlie était donc un mauvais point pour le directeur.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, promit Loki. En attendant, vous devriez continuer votre travail de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques pour ne pas que la ou les personnes qui vous ont bardé de sorts d'espionnage ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Charlie se renfrogna.

-Vous n'allez rien dire à ce sujet, comprit Charlie.

-Pas tant que vous n'y avez pas réfléchi à tête reposée, sourit Loki. Bonne soirée.

Vaincu, Charlie répondit avant de quitter les lieux.

§§§§§

Seth regrettait son coup de tête qui l'avait poussé à aller chercher ouvertement le corps de Severus Snape. Son éclat avait été rapporté par tous les élèves et après les funérailles du professeur, son courrier avait augmenté. Se décider à le traiter voulait dire qu'il allait définitivement fermer le pan de sa vie sous le nom de Severus Snape.

_Flash-Back_

_Le corps pour les funérailles fut prêt en trois jours. Seth avait mis ce temps à profit pour faire ouvrir le cimetière sorcier de Glasbury et en informer personnellement les familles dont il souhaitait la présence, comme il en était la coutume. Naturellement, quand sa démarche fut connue, de nombreux sorciers l'avaient contacté pour pouvoir offrir un dernier hommage à un sorcier qu'ils appréciaient, ce qui était complètement risible. Severus Snape était un misanthrope aigri et les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait appartenaient essentiellement au personnel enseignant de Poudlard et éventuellement ses fournisseurs d'ingrédients de potions. Il avait réussi à se faire détester de tout le reste et donc dire qu'on était ami avec le maître de potions n'était qu'un énorme mensonge. Seth avait tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient mangemorts et qu'ils voulaient assister à la cérémonie sur ordre de Voldemort, peut-être même pour créer le bazar. Il avait été tenté de les laisser faire pour que le cimetière, zone neutre par excellence, leur fasse regretter leurs intentions, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être mis dans le même sac. _

_Seth savait que Dumbledore avait voulu empêcher les élèves de se rendre aux funérailles mais après que Loki Potter ait signifié publiquement qu'il comptait s'y rendre, suivi par Minerva McGonagall et Poppy Pomfrey – et une descente virulente d'Augusta Longbottom en plein dîner – le directeur avait dû s'incliner. Il avait bien essayé de mettre en avant la sécurité des élèves mais Minerva avait sèchement rappelé que tout désordre causé pendant des cérémonies magiques, dont des funérailles, était sévèrement puni par la Magie. Loki avait également ajouté que Voldemort ne se risquerait pas à y créer des troubles s'il ne voulait pas que sa « cause » perde définitivement toute crédibilité et que ses derniers fidèles ne désertent ses rangs. _

_Puisque de nombreux élèves et plusieurs professeurs devaient assister aux funérailles, Dumbledore avait dû ouvrir la salle des transports de l'école. Vêtus aux couleurs de leurs clans respectifs, ils étaient entrés dans le cimetière dans un silence respectueux et avaient entouré le caveau des Prince avec les autres invités. Le cercueil scellé par un maître nécromancien que Seth avait fait venir de Russie avait été placé devant l'entrée mais personne ne savait qu'il ne contenait que deux morceaux de peau racornis, l'un avec la marque des ténèbres, l'autre avec une plume immaculée de phénix, tous les deux supports des serments magiques qu'avait passé Severus Snape en intégrant les rangs des mangemorts et de l'Ordre du Phénix. _

_La cérémonie s'était déroulée dans un calme apaisant et même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les traditions magiques avaient respecté le silence. Ce fut donc avec surprise que l'assemblée découvrit qu'une bataille rangée se déroulait aux portes du cimetière, opposant des mangemorts à des sorciers que beaucoup avaient identifié comme appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix. Les premiers instants de stupeur passés, Minerva et Loki avaient pris en main le retour des élèves à Poudlard quand il s'était avéré que le portauloin pour le retour ne fonctionnait pas. Un message envoyé plus tard, Rubeus Hagrid et Charlie Weasley attendaient les élèves aux Trois Balais avec les carrosses et les sombrals pour les ramener en toute sécurité à l'école. Muni d'un appareil photo sorcier, Loki enregistra l'affrontement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avant de transplaner en compagnie des derniers professeurs de Poudlard. Seth était resté sur place pour les observer s'entredéchirer, bien à l'abri derrière les barrières magiques du cimetière._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Loki lui avait transmis l'article sanglant qu'il avait écrit avec Minerva McGonagall concernant le non-respect des cérémonies magiques par tous les camps de la guerre. Bien entendu, Dumbledore avait voulu interdire sa publication mais il n'avait aucune influence sur le Chicaneur et encore moins sur les médias étrangers.

Seth avait finalement investi la demeure ancestrale du clan Prince et avait décidé de le décorer du sol au plafond. Enfin, dès qu'il en aura le temps. Seuls son bureau et ses appartements étaient à son goût, le reste était à l'abri de la poussière sous de grands draps blancs et ça lui convenait. En cette période de guerre, il avait fait dérouter son courrier vers Gringotts qui se chargeait de le rendre inoffensif avant qu'il n'y fasse le tri. Les menaces de mort étaient transmises à son avocat, les demandes d'argent recevaient des réponses au vitriol et le pire, les demandes en mariage, étaient à deux doigts de prendre directement la direction des flammes de la cheminée …

En soupirant, il prit la première et la lut en diagonale, comme les suivantes. Le clan Prince était une ancienne famille sorcière très prestigieuse et n'avait plus mis de célibataire sur le marché depuis la fuite d'Eileen Prince. En plus d'être un très bon parti, il n'était pas vilain à regarder et si les rumeurs étaient exactes, il jouait dans les deux camps et n'était pas rebuté si son ou sa partenaire n'était pas purement sorcier. Il s'agissait des seules informations que Seth avait accepté de fournir, surtout pour que Dumbledore ne lui colle pas sur le dos une réputation exécrable parce qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans la guerre sous ses ordres. Mais il comptait bien jouer ses propres cartes et aider Loki à dégager le monde sorcier britannique de l'emprise malsaine de Dumbledore qui se prenait pour un dieu.

Soudain, une idée machiavélique traversa l'esprit de Seth. Pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide de Sina mais celle de Lorean ne serait pas superflue. Dans tous les cas, il y en avait un qui allait s'étouffer et si Dumbledore pouvait également le faire avec l'un de ses fichus bonbons au citron, ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Comme quoi, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas que de mauvaises idées …


	43. L'heure du sacrifice ah bon ?

**_L'heure du sacrifice … ah bon ?_**

Loki regarda distraitement le parc des Abysses. Depuis son arrivée dans cette dimension, de nombreuses familles voire des clans entiers de toutes les races magiques avaient demandé refuge dans le domaine. N'étant que le premier locataire, il n'avait aucune possibilité – ni l'envie – de s'opposer à la volonté de Chaos. Il ne regrettait pas de les voir vivre en plus ou moins bonne harmonie – il n'était pas assez con pour croire que sous sa houlette ou même sous celle de qui que ce soit d'autre, tout se passerait parfaitement bien – et il en apprenait bien plus sur ce qui l'entourait que s'il avait pu fermer le domaine ou même, s'il était resté entouré uniquement de sorciers.

-On ne plus avancer ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre, soupira Sina.

Avec Sina et Lorean, Loki s'était installé sur l'une des terrasses pour faire un point sur la situation. Il était triste de voir que la djinn avait parfaitement raison : ils avaient récupéré tous les horcruxes, ils étaient en position de les détruire et donc de rendre Voldemort mortel, ils lui avaient chipé deux de ses plus importants mangemorts et soustrait à son « autorité » la prochaine génération de mangemorts. Surtout, en étant prof à Poudlard, il avait amené beaucoup d'élèves à réfléchir à ce qu'ils auraient dû apprendre et à porter un regard un peu plus critique sur ce qui les entourait.

-On fait quoi ? fit Loki. On pousse Voldemort à attaquer et on lui donne la raclée qu'il aurait dû avoir ?

-C'est tentant, avoua Lorean. Mais les sorciers n'apprendront pas et rien ne nous dit que Dumbledore ne s'appropriera pas nos actes pour servir sa cause. Sans oublier qu'il a un plan sur le feu que redoute les Entités.

-Si seulement on pouvait fouiller ses quartiers … soupira Loki.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais quand l'un d'entre eux avait voulu le faire, ils s'étaient rendu compte que le vieux sorcier était assez paranoïaque – pas au point de Loki mais ça s'en rapprochait – et qu'ils se feraient irrémédiablement prendre s'ils tentaient le coup.

-On se rend compte que Voldemort est plus une nuisance comparée à ce que Dumbledore prépare, nota Loki.

-Il a réussi à s'infiltrer tant et si bien que personne n'arrive à imaginer quoi que ce soit sans l'avoir dans le paysage, haussa des épaules Sina.

-Il faudrait le pousser à la faute, songea Lorean.

-Sans en connaître les conséquences ? railla Sina. Avec la chance de Loki, on déclencherait plutôt l'apocalypse !

-Trop tard, c'est déjà en route, rappela Loki. Et on doit l'éviter.

Tous les trois soupirèrent. Ils étaient dans une impasse, et pas des moindres …

§§§§§

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ?

Hermione soupira lourdement avant de lever les yeux de son grimoire.

-Ginny, siffla Hermione. C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire qui est en train de te courtiser ? répéta Ginny

-Parce que ça ne vous concerne pas ? ironisa Hermione. Les autres n'ont pas leur mot à dire dans la manière dont je gère ma vie et toi encore moins. Avant que tu ne me sortes l'excuse favorite du directeur, comme quoi il pourrait me mettre en danger, c'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux. Maintenant, va emmerder quelqu'un qui veut bien t'écouter.

Vexée, la rousse tourna des talons et quitta la salle commune.

Hermione secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa lecture. Si Dumbledore avait fini par lâcher l'affaire, tout comme la plupart des commères de l'école, ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny. Elle était revenue vers la brune comme si elles n'avaient jamais coupé les ponts et elle tentait sans succès de lui tirer les vers du nez. Hermione avait pris le parti de l'ignorer mais parfois, Ginny était trop exaspérante pour rester de marbre.

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis la St Valentin et la brune s'épanouissait dans cette relation à distance. Avec son « Valentin », comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, ils apprenaient à se connaître à travers une correspondance abondante. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'étaient pas sous leur meilleur jour mais même là, ils avaient pu cultiver une relation tranquille et la tenir hors de portée de fouineurs. Mais maintenant que son valentin avait publiquement démontré son intérêt pour elle – sans lui en parler, en plus – beaucoup voulaient pouvoir donner son avis alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas.

Agacée, Hermione referma son grimoire et quitta à son tour la salle commune. Elle erra distraitement dans les couloirs et ne se raidit pas quand elle croisa la route de Serpentards, plus particulièrement de Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Granger, salua Blaise. Tu es bien loin de ton territoire, petite lionne.

Hermione s'hérissa avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit.

-Ça vous dit un petit duel ? proposa Hermione. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

Les cinq adolescents furent surpris et se consultèrent du regard.

-Pas ici, fit Théo. Il y a des salles de duel dans les cachots.

-Parfait, sourit Hermione. J'ai toujours eu envie de les visiter.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc plus profondément dans les cachots et entrèrent dans l'une de ses fameuses salles de duel. Draco se proposa immédiatement comme adversaire, pensant avoir le dessus, mais Hermione avait décidé de faire ce duel à l'instinct et à fond. Le blond se fit donc totalement laminer mais seule sa connaissance des sorts hors programme scolaire lui avait permis de lui donner du fil à retordre.

Après une bonne douche et une collation légère, Blaise prit la parole.

-Tu t'es entrainé avec le professeur Potter ? demanda Blaise

-Pas vraiment, avoua Hermione. J'ai simplement accès à sa bibliothèque et j'ai une très bonne mémoire.

-Tu ne t'entraînes pas ? fronça des sourcils Théo

-Des petits duels çà et là … éluda Hermione.

Tous comprirent que son « entraînement » atypique devait rester secret.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin de te défouler ? demanda Vincent

-J'en ai marre qu'on me demande à tous les coins de rues qui est en train de courtiser, grinça Hermione. Ce n'est pas leur problème et même mes amis ont compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

-Est-ce qu'on t'a expliqué en quoi ça consistait ? demanda Draco

-Oui, Neville l'a fait, confirma Hermione.

-Même les points négatifs ? insista Draco

-Oui, répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

Ça lui avait fait froid dans le dos et elle avait compris pourquoi seuls les sangs purs se risquaient à ce type de cour.

-Tant que tu es sûre de ton courtisan, il n'y a rien à dire, haussa des épaules Théo. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu deviennes l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes du pays après ton mariage.

-Qui te dit que je vais l'épouser ? s'étonna Hermione

-Ça se voit que tu n'es pas contre cette cour, expliqua Gregory. Tu es intéressée et même s'il n'y a pas d'amour entre vous, il y a assez de sentiments positifs pour que cette union ne soit pas un complet échec.

-D'ailleurs, ses sentiments doivent être assez forts pour avoir envisagé de te courtiser de cette manière, ajouta Blaise.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-Il est très difficile de courtiser une née de moldus de cette manière car elles ne sont jamais au courant des us et coutumes sorcières qui permettrait de comprendre dans quoi elles s'engagent, expliqua Théo. Il y a sûrement des points qui t'ont fait bondir mais tu as été assez mature et surtout, tu as compris que tu n'étais plus une moldue pour accepter les spécificités de cette cour.

Hermione hocha la tête. En tant que moldue, elle aurait hurlé mais correctement initiée à son nouveau monde, elle acceptait plus de choses.

-Tu as dit, l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes, releva Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Le rituel d'union lié à cette cour est très spécifique, répondit Draco. Longbottom ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non, secoua la tête Hermione.

-Si tu acceptes de l'épouser, vous allez lier vos vies, vos magies, vos âmes et vos morts, révéla Draco. Si l'un de vous est blessé, l'autre le sera, s'il est malade, tu montreras les mêmes symptômes, tu te casses un ongle, le sien le sera aussi.

-C'est l'extrême, concéda Gregory. Tout dépendra de la formulation de vos vœux. Mais sois certaine que quand l'un de vous mourra, l'autre le suivra dans le tombeau.

-Pourquoi avoir créé quelque chose d'aussi radical ? s'étonna Hermione

-On ne sait pas, haussa des épaules Blaise. Mais ça existe et les couples qui se marient ainsi savent obligatoirement dans quoi ils s'engagent.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le sujet méritait d'être approfondi.

-Et vous ? demanda la brune. Pas de mariage en vue ?

-Toujours, haussa des épaules Théo. Nous sommes fiancés depuis quasiment la naissance, tu ne sais pas ?

-Non, Neville ne m'a rien dit, pesta Hermione. Pourquoi aussi tôt ?

-Politique, répondit Vince. Mais nous sommes relativement libres de les briser avant leur enclenchement.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. Je pensais que puisque vos parents avaient signé les contrats de mariage …

-C'est une idée reçue, assura Greg. On ne nie pas qu'ils feront la gueule mais la plupart des parents veulent le bonheur de leurs enfants.

Ils finirent par se plonger dans une conversation à bâtons rompus sur les mariages.

§§§§§

L'attaque avait été foudroyante.

Le Chemin de Traverse s'était embrasé comme une allumette. Tout comme les familles sorcières, les belligérants avaient profité des beaux jours pour semer la terreur. Très vite, le sang éclaboussa le sol, se mélangeant aux débris de verre et de murs. Tout le monde tentait de se trouver un refuge, des plus rares brandissaient leurs baguettes pour se défendre.

Malheureusement, les mangemorts étaient sans pitié. Pendant que certains s'amusaient à torturer les passants, d'autres vandalisaient les magasins et quand ils ne pillaient pas la caisse et les produits, ils les détruisaient irrémédiablement.

Comme toujours, le temps de réponse des aurors fut lamentable et leur riposte encore plus. Leurs adversaires eurent largement le temps de se rassembler et de disparaître avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de simplement lever leur baguette.

Les mangemorts laissèrent eux un véritable champ de ruines, des morts et des blessés à la pelle.

Voldemort venait de refaire parler de lui.

§§§§§

-Comment ça, vous n'arrivez pas à les contacter ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Frédéric et Georges Weasley, expliqua Ragnok. Connaissant vos liens amicaux avec eux, nous nous demandions si vous ne sauriez pas où ils pourraient se trouver.

-Pas chez leurs parents, puisque le Terrier a été déserté depuis des mois, songea Sirius. D'ailleurs, personne ne sait où ils se trouvent depuis qu'ils ont quitté le manoir à Londres. Vous avez essayé avec leurs frères ?

-Personne ne les a vu, secoua la tête Ragnok.

L'attaque datait de deux jours et comme la procédure le voulait, Gringotts vérifiait que toutes les entreprises dans lesquelles ils avaient des intérêts n'avaient pas perdu leurs locataires voire leurs propriétaires. Quand aucun contact ne put être établi avec les jumeaux Weasley, les gobelins avaient mandaté leurs meilleurs traqueurs pour les trouver, connaissant leurs liens avec plusieurs grandes fortunes britanniques.

Ragnok ne voulait pas dévoiler ses informations avant d'en avoir la confirmation. Trois heures après l'attaque, il avait envoyé une équipe pour estimer les dégâts qui devaient être minimes puisque les protections de la boutique étaient à la pointe des innovations. Toutefois, l'intérieur de la boutique était en ruines, comme si un combat s'y était déroulé alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas atteint cette portion du Chemin de Traverse. Pendant un moment, l'équipe avait pensé à un pillage mais mis à part les produits qui avaient été utilisés visiblement pour se défendre, tout était encore en place, y compris la caisse. Discrètement, la banque avait recherché les jumeaux avant de déclarer forfait et de se renseigner auprès de leur cercle d'amis.

-Ils auraient pu se cacher, proposa Sirius.

-C'est vrai, concéda Ragnok. Mais nous sommes en temps de guerre et nous avons établi de nombreuses procédures avec nos clients s'il y a des attaques. Les jumeaux n'ont pas donné signe de vie.

-Quelle est votre pire hypothèse ? demanda Sirius

-Nos rituels sont catégoriques, ils sont vivants, assura Ragnok. Donc … un kidnapping.

-Reste à savoir par qui … souffla Sirius.

Le gobelin hocha la tête. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui dans la population sorcière soutenait Voldemort, Dumbledore ou le ministère, pour qui savait regarder. Fred et Georges Weasley avaient clairement affirmé qu'ils refusaient de se soumettre à Voldemort mais également à Dumbledore. Dans le plus grand secret, les jumeaux préparaient leur maîtrise de métamorphoses, de potions et de sortilèges, ce qui en faisaient des atouts indéniables pour n'importe quel camp de la guerre. De plus, lors de la dernière attaque de Voldemort sur Pré-au-Lard, leurs produits avaient fait la différence pour la protection des élèves. Donc oui … c'était plausible.

-Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de les retrouver ? demanda Sirius

-Sans la présence de leurs parents, et encore, les solutions sont limitées, grimaça Ragnok.

-Vos rituels magiques sont pourtant plus puissants que les rituels sorciers, non ? s'étonna Sirius

-Si nous avions affaire avec des sorciers lambda, déclara Ragnok. Mais les deux camps abritent des personnes relativement puissantes qui ont eu accès à certaines informations qui ne sont plus transmises aux nouvelles générations pour toute sorte de raisons complètement farfelues. Je me méfie donc de ces personnes qui pourraient brouiller nos perceptions.

-Vous n'avez pas tort, concéda Sirius. Permettez que je fasse des recherches de mon côté ?

-Mes services vont contacter officiellement Molly et Arthur Weasley pour les prévenir de la disparition des jumeaux, déclara Ragnok. Je souhaite qu'ils soient au courant avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit.

-Je comprends, s'inclina Sirius.

Ils se séparèrent et Sirius rentra chez lui. L'absence des jumeaux allait inquiéter leur groupe car même si les jumeaux n'étaient pas aussi proches d'Harry, ce dernier allait sûrement mal prendre leur disparition.

§§§§§

Narcissa Malfoy était considérée comme l'une des sorcières les plus belles de Grande Bretagne. Quand elle se trouvait quelque part, tous les regards se tournaient inévitablement vers elle.

Alors la voir dans une tenue haute couture moldue de mi-saison sur le chemin vers Poudlard lui avait assuré que les élèves préviendraient qui de droit de sa venue dans les plus brefs délais.

-Mère, salua Draco en s'inclinant devant elle. Vous êtes plus ravissante que jamais.

-Vil flatteur, pouffa Narcissa en acceptant qu'il lui fasse un baisemain. Un Black dans toute sa splendeur.

-Ma Dame, s'inclinèrent Théo, Blaise, Greg et Vince.

-Milords, Héritiers, salua Narcissa.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Draco

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas pour voir mon fils adoré, taquina Narcissa. Je dois rencontrer le Régent Potter.

-Le professeur Potter ? s'étonna Draco. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas pour tes chastes oreilles, sourit Narcissa.

-Pardonnez mon insolence mais pourquoi vouloir le rencontrer ici ? osa Greg

-Mon très cher interlocuteur est impossible à attraper dans les couloirs du Magenmagot, soupira faussement Narcissa. Comme l'affaire est de la plus haute importance et que mes missives sont restées sans réponse, alors je me rends à la source.

-Je crains que votre présence ne soit pas la bienvenue, grinça une voix derrière le groupe.

Personne ne fut étonné que les bruits de couloirs aient attiré l'attention du directeur qui fusillait du regard la blonde.

-Dumbledore, salua sèchement Narcissa. Il me semble pourtant que rien dans la charte de Poudlard n'interdit la visite de personnes extérieures, du moment que les protections magiques ne m'ont pas jugée comme étant un danger pour les élèves.

L'éclair de rage dans le regard du vieux sorcier était tout à fait satisfaisant.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau pour que vous puissiez m'exposer votre affaire, grinça presque Albus.

-Je crains que vous ne vous mépreniez, corrigea Narcissa. Je suis ici pour rencontrer le régent Potter.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Albus

-Cela ne concerne que lui et moi, envoya bouler Narcissa.

-Je ne peux vous laisser entrer dans le château sans savoir ce que vous voulez, insista Albus.

-Bien, sourit Narcissa. Alors faites appeler le régent Potter, je pense qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions lancer assez de sorts pour garantir la confidentialité de notre entretien.

-Poudlard n'est pas un lieu de rencontre ! siffla Albus

-Vous tenez réellement à vous mettre en travers des affaires des anciennes familles ? pointa Narcissa

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Même avec tous ses titres et sa réputation, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas assez établi dans la société sorcière pour mettre consciemment son nez dans les affaires des sangs purs et s'en sortir sans aucun dommage. Or là, il allait ouvertement à l'encontre d'une rencontre entre les clans Potter et Malfoy qui n'étaient clairement pas établis à ses côtés donc si contestation il y avait, il allait amèrement le regretter.

-Il me semblait bien vous avoir reconnu, intervint une voix alors qu'aucun des deux adversaires ne voulait baisser le regard.

Comme par magie, Loki Potter arriva et s'inclina devant Narcissa.

-Dame Malfoy, mes hommages, salua Loki.

-Régent Potter, répondit Narcissa. Vous voyez, la personne que je voulais rencontrer est ici donc je vais pouvoir l'informer de l'affaire qui m'amène. Nous allons même profiter de ce merveilleux temps pour discuter en paix. Je vous remercie, Dumbledore, pour cet agréable interlude. Régent, je vous suis.

-Si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur, fit Loki en lui proposant son bras.

Tous les deux s'éloignèrent sous le regard rageur du directeur. Loki fit apparaître au bord du lac une table en fer forgé blanche accompagnée de deux chaises de même calibre et d'un parasol. En tant que professeur de Poudlard, il put appeler un elfe de maison qui lui apporta un service de thé puis il lança une salve nourrie de sorts pour garantir le secret de leur discussion. Devant capituler, Dumbledore tourna violemment des talons et rentra rageusement dans le château. Les élèves stupéfaits restèrent immobiles quelques instants supplémentaires avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Malgré tout, Draco jetait discrètement des regards vers sa mère. De quoi voulait-elle donc parler avec son professeur ?

§§§§§

Le Premier druide Dan visitait les patients qu'il avait recueilli ces derniers mois.

Même si le jeune Harry était rapidement reparti, les autres britanniques étaient toujours présents. Alice et Franck Longbottom étaient toujours enfermés dans leurs esprits mais les guérisseurs avaient préféré retirer toutes les consignes qui devaient s'enclencher à leur réveil avant de s'attaquer à leurs esprits. Cela leur avait pris pas mal de temps mais ils arrivaient enfin au bout de leur long périple. Quant à Remus Lupin, son cas était plus que complexe. Né lycan, on avait visiblement profité de son jeune âge pour lui implanter des schémas de pensées contraire à sa nature et lui faire croire qu'il était un loup garou mordu violement dans la petite enfance. De plus, il avait été à peine éduqué en tant que tel tout au long de sa vie. Il avait fallu détruire tous les schémas de pensées imposés – et ils étaient nombreux – pour connaître la véritable personnalité du lycan, et encore.

Régulièrement, il réunissait les guérisseurs pour faire un point sur l'avancée de leur guérison à tous les trois. Elles étaient lentes mais les manipulations de l'esprit n'étaient pas leur point fort, même s'ils avaient accès à des techniques depuis longtemps oubliées au nom d'une bigoterie déplacée ou par peur des instances au pouvoir.

La réunion venait d'avoir lieu le matin même et tous les membres avaient concédé que même si les consignes mentales étaient sur le point d'être totalement anéanties, les patients allaient avoir besoin d'une lourde rééducation. Autant celle du couple serait simple mais celle du lycan dissimulé serait un peu plus complexe, puisqu'il avait toute une éducation à faire.

Sina, la représentante du seigneur Loki, avait aussitôt été prévenue de leurs avancées. La réponse n'avait pas tardé : Alice et Franck pouvaient être accueilli dans leur famille dès que leur état le leur permettrait mais il était hors de question de confier un lycan non éduqué à une quelconque meute du continent européen ou asiatique qui pourrait leur rendre ce service. Toutefois, elle leur avait indiqué qu'elle aurait peut-être une solution mais qu'elle devait régler quelques points.

Dan observa la chambre où le couple Longbottom avait été allongé et frissonna. Un tel niveau de manipulation … il savait l'homme, magique ou non, capable du meilleur comme du pire, mais il ne se doutait pas que ça pouvait aller à ce point. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pousser ses pérégrinations jusqu'en Grande Bretagne mais le bon sens lui disait que les consignes qu'on était en train d'enlever de leurs esprits n'étaient clairement pas pour leur bien-être. La personne qui prenait ces personnes pour des pions faisait preuve d'un manque particulier d'empathie et ses motivations n'étaient clairement pas pour leur bien. Le fait que cette personne plie la magie pour ses sombres desseins n'augurait rien de bon pour la Grande Bretagne.

-Nous le savions déjà, Premier Druide, intervint une voix.

Dan ne fut pas surpris de reconnaitre la voix de Sina, l'envoyée du seigneur Loki.

-Aurais-je pêché par excès de confiance en imaginant que vous ne puissiez pas entrer sur le domaine sans être accompagnée par l'un des nôtres ? sourit Dan

-Vous ne savez quasiment rien sur les miens et sur beaucoup d'autres, sourit Sina. Permettez que je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre bureau.

-Avec grand plaisir, fit Dan en posant sa main sur son bras.

Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'installer dans l'intimité du bureau du chef de la congrégation.

-Pas que votre visite ne me réjouit pas mais je ne pensais pas vous voir, fit Dan.

-Moi non plus, assura Sina. Toutefois, une intuition m'a poussé à venir examiner vos patients britanniques.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Dan, soupçonneux

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de les éliminer, se récria Sina. Mais il se pourrait qu'ils puissent me donner des indices sur les buts de celui ou celle qui les a mis dans cet état.

-Nous vous avons dit tout ce que nous avons découvert, rappela Dan.

-Vraiment ? railla Sina. Vous êtes le seul en ces lieux à savoir ce que je suis et même là, vous n'avez aucune idée de mes réelles capacités.

-C'est vrai, concéda Dan.

-De plus, nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon, ajouta Sina. Nous pouvons donc avoir des conclusions semblables mais pas identiques.

-Je comprends, fit Dan. La dernière vérification des guérisseurs a lieu vers vingt-deux heures.

-Nous avons donc quelques heures à tuer, sourit Sina en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Qu'est devenu le membre de la congrégation qui pensait que les sorciers devaient être au-dessus de tous les autres ?

-Vous allez adorer ce que nous avons fait de lui, ricana Dan.

§§§§§

Alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, Harry fut surpris de voir un aigle se poser devant lui. Mis à part son courrier personnel, tout ce qui était à son nom devait transiter d'abord par Gringotts puis par les Abysses avant de lui parvenir par le biais des appartements de Loki. Si les deux avaient laissé passer cet oiseau jusqu'à lui, c'était parce qu'il ne présentait aucun danger pour lui ou même pour Loki.

Le brun détacha le pli de la patte du rapace mais il se figea lorsqu'il l'examina de plus près. Neville, à ses côtés, fit la même chose quand son regard se porta sur le parchemin.

Un parchemin au ruban d'argent.

Une Annonce de Cour.

-Pourquoi moi ? geint Harry


	44. Attention malavisée

**_Attention malavisée_**

Loki avait confié ses classes pour la journée à Charlie Weasley – il avait adoré la tête de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son absence et dans la foulée qu'il avait trouvé un remplaçant à qui il avait déjà confié ses notes de cours – pour pouvoir se rendre en toute sérénité à la convocation du département de l'Enfance. Même s'il savait grâce à Amelia Bones que les résultats de la visite menée aux Abysses l'été dernier étaient en sa faveur, le département avait retenu son dossier de longs mois, notamment pour trouver une raison pour lui retirer la garde du Survivant et la remettre à Albus Dumbledore. Malheureusement pour eux, Loki était conscient que cette manœuvre serait impossible puisque Vie et Chaos s'étaient ligués pour que sa tutelle sur Harry Potter soit incontestable par tout moyen existant. S'ils tentaient quand même … Il était sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas le moindre du monde Harry de quitter Poudlard et de se réfugier aux Abysses jusqu'à ce que la Grande Bretagne soit un champ de ruines.

Loki avait décidé de se faire accompagner de Sina en tant que garde du corps. S'ils avaient convenu que la situation était figée, il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour leurs adversaires pour essayer de la faire bouger en leur faveur. Il aurait très bien vu choisir Lorean mais ce dernier était plus impulsif que la gouvernante des Abysses. De plus, la forme « humaine » de Sina était plus proche de l'amazone que de la poupée trophée qu'on pourrait exhiber. Le régent Potter avait bien l'intention d'embrouiller encore plus ses adversaires en leur faisant se demander qui était la femme qui se présentait à ses côtés et quels étaient ses liens avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, ils voudraient la corrompre et ce serait un véritable délice de les voir se casser les dents.

L'hôtel sorcier dans lequel il avait été convié était luxueux, il devait le reconnaître, mais avait tout de suite attiré sa méfiance pour des raisons purement pratiques.

-Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Sina, en écho à ses pensées. C'est un palace et la moindre de ses salles de réunion doit se réserver des mois à l'avance. Assez de temps pour installer tous les pièges qui pourraient passer par la tête de nos ennemis.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas juré que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans les pensées … grimaça Loki.

-Avec toi, pas besoin, ricana Sina en haussant des épaules. Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi.

-C'est uniquement parce que tu peux observer mon aura, ricana Loki. Bon, allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Les aurors chargés de la protection de l'entretien vérifièrent leurs baguettes et passèrent totalement à côté des véritables armes qu'ils transportaient, ainsi que des petits accessoires qui pourraient les aider s'il y avait du grabuge. Ils voulurent entrer dans le salon mais les aurors les stoppèrent.

-Seul monsieur Loki Potter a été convoqué, grinça l'un des aurors.

-Et je n'aurais pas le droit de me faire accompagner ? déclara froidement Loki. Indiquez-moi l'article du règlement qui l'interdit ici et maintenant. Sinon, je peux vous assurer que d'ici demain, vous ne serez plus aussi heureux de votre affectation.

-Qui est-ce ? grogna l'autre auror

-Pour votre tranquillité d'esprit, dites-vous qu'elle m'accompagne et restons-en là, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Nous sommes attendus.

Les deux aurors les fixèrent méchamment mais Sina et Loki n'étaient pas des débutants et ils terrorisèrent les abrutis. Ils les laissèrent à deux doigts de pleurer et entrèrent dans le salon. Loki retrouva la commission du département de l'Enfance qui l'avaient interrogé plusieurs mois plus tôt.

-Monsieur Potter, salua l'un d'entre eux.

-Régent Potter, corrigea sèchement Loki. Maître ou professeur Potter, si vous voulez pinaillez. Je réponds qu'à ces titres. Et avant que vous ne teniez à me reprendre, je vous rappelle que petit un, je suis le tuteur magique d'Harry Potter par décision de la Magie, ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez aucune, je dis bien aucune possibilité de contester Sa décision sans amèrement le regretter et petit deux, vous êtes tenu de me communiquer votre rapport final dans le mois qui suit. Or, je sais par mes propres sources que vous l'avez terminé avant Samain. Votre messager n'a pas trouvé le chemin de Poudlard ?

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, gronda un membre.

-Vous ne savez pas le nombre de choses que je sais, renvoya Loki.

Il invoqua un fauteuil et s'y installa confortement. Sina se positionna derrière lui, une main sur le dossier, tel un garde du corps.

-Vous deviez venir seul, grinça un autre membre.

-En quel honneur ? fit Loki. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on conteste la présence de Sina alors que rien ne m'en empêche. Je suis là pour connaître vos conclusions de votre enquête concernant le nouveau foyer de mon pupille alors que vous vous en êtes largement passé quand il était sous la garde d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est un sorcier digne de confiance ! s'écria un membre

-Vous êtes prêt à défier la Magie sur cette certitude ? demanda simplement Loki

Tous déglutirent. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

-J'attends, fit Loki.

L'un des membres de l'assemblée se racla la gorge.

-La délégation du département de l'Enfance a eu l'occasion d'examiner le nouveau logement du jeune Harry Potter, déclara-t-il. Nous avons été étonnés que cette demeure ne soit pas aisément accessible.

-Dans quel sens ? interrompit Loki

-La propriété n'est pas reliée au réseau de cheminée et il n'y a pas de zone de transplanage, déclara le rapporteur.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation, rappela Loki. J'aime ma tranquillité, comme vous avez dû vous en apercevoir quand vos envoyés ont voulu revenir chez moi en catimini. J'espère que vous avez pu leur rendre leur apparence normale ?

-Vous les avez attaqués ! accusé l'un des membres

-En aucune façon, récusa Loki. Je suis en droit de protéger ma propriété de toutes les manières que je juge indispensables du moment qu'elles n'infligent pas des dommages mortels. Je prends à cœur que ma vie privée et celle de mon pupille restent privées et que sa sécurité soit garantie, ce qui comprend de repousser toute personne qui voudrait s'introduire sur la propriété sans mon approbation. Soyez heureux que je ne porte pas plainte parce que je serais certain de gagner haut la main. Poursuivez, je vous prie.

-Nous avons remarqué le manque de moyens de communication, reprit le rapporteur après avoir bruyamment dégluti. Également le fait que le jeune Harry Potter ne pouvait pas correspondre avec sa famille de sang, notamment.

-Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je n'empêche pas Harry de de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, répondit Loki. Sa chouette est libre d'aller et venir pour transporter son courrier personnel et le reste de son courrier est traité par Gringotts, selon un contrat que nous avons tous les deux signé. Dès qu'il veut rejoindre ses amis, la gouvernante du domaine, son intendant ou moi-même nous l'y amenons. Quant à sa famille de sang … il n'a jamais manifesté le désir et la volonté de garder le contact avec eux, envie réciproque, je tiens à souligner.

-Nous n'avons pas su identifier toutes les barrières magiques en place, déclara le rapporteur.

-Ce serait étonnant que vous ayez pu réussir, railla Loki. Il y a des secrets de famille qui n'ont pas besoin d'être connus de tous. Avez-vous trouvé les protections minimums, au moins ?

-Oui, mais … protesta le rapporteur.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître le reste alors, coupa Loki. Sans mon autorisation, il s'agira d'une violation de domicile.

-Votre bibliothèque contient de nombreux grimoires qu'on ne peut pas mettre entre les mains d'un adolescent, décréta le rapporteur.

-Il est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas été interdits, déclara Loki avec un sourire de chat de Cheshire. De plus, la pièce est enchantée …

Un énorme vacarme le coupa. Tout le monde se regarda, intrigué mais également apeurés. Sina ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Les invités surprises sont là, annonça Sina à voix basse. Il y a une deuxième barrière anti-transplanage qui empêchera quiconque de partir quand la procédure d'urgence sera enclenchée par le palace. Oh, et les sentiments négatifs sont tous dirigés vers toi.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'en était pas pris à moi, soupira Loki. Mon avis serait qu'on parte mais j'imagine qu'il y aurait beaucoup trop de victimes ?

-Personne ne pense à quitter les lieux à pieds et dans le calme, railla Sina.

-Si on bat les grands méchants à seulement nous deux, on va crier aux superhéros et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de me faire poursuivre pour régler leurs petits problèmes, grogna Loki. Une idée ?

-Du gaz sarin, proposa Sina.

-Tu as un peu trop étudié les actes terroristes non magiques, décréta Loki. Tu te rends comptes que ta solution tuera tout le monde, nous y compris ?

-Toi y compris, corrigea machiavéliquement Sina.

-Tu n'es pas possible, critiqua Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. Une autre idée ? Où on pourra sauver un maximum d'innocents, notamment ?

-Tu ne t'avances pas trop sur le terme innocent ? ricana Sina

-Tu vois ce que je voulais dire, fit Loki.

-Tu veux te battre ou pas ? demanda Sina

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, déclara Loki.

-Pareil, avoua Sina. Et encore moins de les sauver.

Le regard était plus que critique quand ils observaient les membres du département de l'Enfance qui paniquaient alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas la situation et qui courraient dans tous les sens comme des poulets sans tête.

-J'ai une idée, proposa Loki. Une barrière empêchant les porteurs de la marque de Voldemort de passer ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à mettre en place, non ?

-Tu veux dire, pour un humain ? demanda Sina. Quand on sait ce qu'on fait, pas trop. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Mettre une sorte de filtre vers la sortie puis prévenir tout le monde que la voie est libre, expliqua rapidement Loki. Tout le monde va se précipiter sans réfléchir et quand les mangemorts voudront également le faire, ils resteront prisonniers.

-Ça, c'est pour faire le tri, pointa Sina. Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand ils remarqueront qu'ils ne pourront pas sortir ? Ils vont sûrement tuer toutes les personnes qui fuient en guise de représailles. Mais comme la barrière agira déjà sur eux, on peut les couper également de leur magie.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Loki

-Pour que ces bons petits sorciers n'aient plus aucun doute sur les funestes projets de ces gentilhommes, ricana Sina.

Le duo ne mit que quelques minutes à établir les runes qui allaient composer la barrière qui allait les protéger. Tandis que Loki s'était armé d'une merveille de la technologie moldue – un marqueur indélébile – pour tracer les runes, Sina s'occupait des trois mangemorts qui avaient déboulé dans le salon pour tuer tout ce qui bougeait, y compris les nobles sangs purs qui siégeaient, à leur plus grande horreur. La djinn se débarrassa d'abord de leurs baguettes en les brisant puis, puisqu'ils étaient sans défense, elle les assomma et leur fit respirer une potion pour qu'ils restent inconscients jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent en prison. Elle les entassa dans un coin pour qu'ils ne gênent pas la suite des festivités et attendit que Loki ait terminé.

-Je déteste les runes, grogna Loki.

-On ne te demande pas de les aimer mais de savoir les utiliser correctement, railla Sina. Allez, sonne le rappel des troupes.

Las, Loki pointa sa fausse baguette sur sa gorge et se jeta un s_onorus_.

-Ici Loki Potter ! tonna Loki. Laissez les sorciers tranquilles et je vous suivrai ! Je me trouve dans le salon bleu !

Il désactiva le sort alors que les membres du département comprenaient qu'ils étaient piégés avec un sorcier qui venait de donner sa localisation. Excédée, Sina les colla sur leur siège et les fit taire.

-Ils approchent, indiqua Sina.

Les actions des mangemorts qui déboulèrent furent très prévisibles. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte qu'ils brandirent leurs baguettes en hurlant le sort de mort.

Mais rien ne se passa. Ils réessayèrent une seconde fois mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de recommencer une nouvelle fois que Sina tombait sur eux. Totalement incapables dans le combat rapproché sans baguette, tous les mangemorts qui arrivèrent furent durement assommés par la djinn qui se fit un plaisir de leur casser méthodiquement le nez et éventuellement un bras ou une jambe quand ils se montraient particulièrement insultants. Quand plus personne n'arriva, Loki leur fit respirer une potion de sommeil pour leur transport vers les cellules du ministère se fasse dans les meilleures conditions.

Et ils attendirent.

Entre temps, une fois que la délégation eut compris qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre, Sina les avait libérés et leur avait fait comprendre que si Loki pouvait gérer des situations potentielles mortelles comme celle d'aujourd'hui, il pourrait parfaitement gérer un adolescent qui avait autant la bougeotte qu'Harry Potter. A force de discussions – et de subtiles suggestions magiques – le duo avait réussi à extorquer la participation ou du moins l'influence de Dumbledore dans le retard qu'avait pris le dossier Potter et surtout, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas tenu compte des avertissements parvenus aussi bien de sangs purs que du département des Mystères que le dossier ne tournerait jamais en faveur des désidératas du directeur de Poudlard.

Enfin, les aurors arrivèrent dans le palace et ils furent surpris de voir que la situation avait été prise en main.

-Où sont les mangemorts ? grommela John Dawlish, le chef du bureau des aurors.

-Ils sont là, répondit Loki depuis son fauteuil en indiquant de la tête le coin où avaient été assis les captifs.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un coup monté avec des innocents que vous avez déguisés ? grogna Dawlish

-Je n'ai pas besoin de créer une catastrophe, il y en a déjà assez en ce moment, décréta Loki. Ils sont à vous.

-Je croyais que nous devions intervenir sur une attaque de mangemorts, cracha Dawlish.

-Oui, il y a deux heures, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Amelia Bones attira l'attention des aurors qui blêmirent drastiquement.

-Le Régent Potter m'a contacté juste après avoir contacté le bureau des aurors, déclara froidement Amelia. J'y suis passée pour vérifier avant de me rendre ici. Je savais que le temps de réponse des aurors était assez long mais là, ce n'est plus un retard, c'est un manque de respect flagrant pour les victimes ! Quelle est votre excuse, Dawlish ?

-Euh … fit Dawlish, hébété.

-Ne répondez pas, coupa Amelia. Vous vous expliquerez au ministère. Faites votre travail, je vous attends.

Le temps de récupérer les témoignages, de faire un bilan des dégâts et d'identifier les attaquants, les aurors ne repartirent du palace une heure et demie plus tard. La directrice de la justice fut la dernière.

-Votre nom était indiqué en toutes lettres sur l'alerte, murmura Amelia. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit pour cela que l'aide a tardé. Reste à savoir qui a donné de tels ordres.

-Bon courage, sourit Loki.

Les forces de l'ordre parties, la délégation se tourna vers Loki.

-Le département n'a aucune raison de vous retirer la garde d'Harry Potter, déclara le rapporteur. Toutefois, nous voudrions mettre en place une visite mensuelle de la part de nos services pour vérifier le bien-être …

-Non, trancha Loki.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua le rapporteur

-Je refuse que des représentants du département de l'Enfance vienne vérifier les conditions de vie d'Harry quand il sera à la maison, déclara froidement Loki. Pendant treize ans, vous n'avez pas estimé nécessaire de mettre en place une telle procédure alors qu'il vivait totalement coupé du monde sorcier. Personne n'a pensé à vérifier ses conditions de vie alors qu'il présentait beaucoup de signes qui disaient que sa vie n'était pas idéale. Personne ne s'est intéressé à Harry, tout le monde voulait aduler ou descendre en flamme le Survivant. Alors maintenant qu'il peut enfin avoir une vie privée, une vie correcte même, vous voulez y mettre votre nez alors que vous auriez dû l'aider depuis longtemps ? Il en est hors de question. Avant que vous ne me disiez que je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, c'est la Magie qui m'a confié la garde d'Harry après que les sorciers aient échoué à cette tâche après la mort de ses parents. Toute décision visant à remettre en cause cette décision sera à l'encontre des volontés de la Magie.

La délégation déglutit difficilement.

-Partons, ordonna Loki.

L'instant suivant, il avait quitté les lieux avec Sina.

§§§§§

Kingsley Shacklebolt claqua fortement la porte de son appartement. Une nouvelle journée de travail venait de se terminer et il était épuisé.

Depuis qu'il avait changé ses allégeances, l'auror jetait sur son entourage un nouveau regard de plus en plus critique. Il avait accepté la mission d'Amelia Bones de surveiller étroitement Nymphadora Tonks, l'une des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au sein du bureau des aurors. La jeune femme était vraiment maladroite mais à travers son babillage, on pouvait noter les discours d'Albus Dumbledore. La directrice l'avait également remarqué et avait œuvré pour qu'elle ne puisse pas embrigader les nouveaux aurors et depuis peu, Kingsley l'éloignait des autres aurors. Sa mission était simple : convaincre Tonks de quitter le pays de manière temporaire. Il était sûr que la jeune femme était ensorcelée mais ne pouvait pas le prouver. Un bilan complet dans n'importe quel pays qui ne verrait pas Albus Dumbledore comme le nouveau Merlin permettrait à Amelia de retirer de l'emprise du chef de l'Ordre un excellent élément, enfin une fois qu'elle aurait enfin totalement maîtrisé son don.

Soudain, quelqu'un cogna fortement la porte.

-Shacklebolt, marmonna une voix forte.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour reconnaître la voix d'Alastor Maugrey. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas prendre des précautions avant de le faire entrer chez lui. Il avait entendu parler de l'année qu'il avait passé au fin fond de sa malle au lieu d'enseigner à Poudlard. Déjà paranoïaque à la base, ce kidnapping et cette longue séquestration avait eu de graves conséquences sur le sorcier. Cela faisait quelques années qu'Amelia Bones l'avait mis en retraite forcée après une très longue liste d'arrestations « musclées » où les prévenus arrivaient invariablement avec des séquelles physiques. Au retour de Voldemort, beaucoup avaient voulu faire pression sur la directrice de la justice – d'ailleurs, Albus Dumbledore le premier – pour qu'elle réintègre Maugrey dans les rangs des aurors mais elle était restée sur ses positions. Le directeur de Poudlard en avait donc profité pour l'enrôler durablement dans l'Ordre du Phénix mais personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait exactement.

Ce n'était pas comme si chacun savait exactement ce que les autres faisaient. Il était clair que seul le grand Albus Dumbledore savait ce que tous ses fidèles devaient faire pour lui.

Ses mesures de contrôle faites, Kingsley ouvrit lentement la porte, baguette en main. La silhouette voûtée et couturée du vieil auror fut aisément reconnaissable et discrètement, il lança une sonde pour savoir s'il était seul. Rapidement, il le fit entrer puis se tourna vers lui.

-Maugrey, salua Kingsley. Il est vraiment tard.

-Pas le temps pour des simagrées, grinça Alastor. Tu ne crois plus en Dumbledore. Pourquoi ?

L'auror fut surpris. Il pensait maîtriser assez ses émotions pour que personne ne puisse s'en douter.

-Tu te fais des idées, éluda Kingsley.

-Je ne dis pas que tu serais prêt à rejoindre Voldemort, seulement que tu ne crois plus au combat que mène Dumbledore, précisa Alastor.

La différence était assez subtile et passait au-dessus de la tête de nombreux sorciers, y compris des membres de l'Ordre.

-Tant que je suis là pour aider à la chute de Voldemort, mon opinion sur les détails ne regardent que moi, décréta Kingsley.

-Bien dit, grogna Alastor. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, fit Kingsley.

-J'ai besoin d'être sûr, fit Alastor.

Kingsley plissa du regard, intrigué. Même si sa paranoïa atteignait des sommets, beaucoup pensaient qu'Alastor Maugrey n'avait également plus toute sa tête. Ce n'était pas le cas de Kingsley qui savait qu'après autant de temps à chasser les criminels, le vieil auror avait appris à réfléchir vite, à faire les connexions essentielles et à exiger de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait, même s'il n'y mettait pas forcément les formes. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ait compris que Kingsley n'était plus aussi fidèle à Dumbledore. Cependant, le pourquoi devait rester dans le domaine du privé. Le plus jeune décida de louvoyer.

-Les mangemorts font de plus en plus de dégâts et même si l'Ordre voit ses rangs grossir, nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à pouvoir les affronter baguette en main d'égal à égal, soupira Kingsley. J'en ai marre que Dumbledore refuse d'entraîner les autres.

C'était un problème récurrent depuis la renaissance de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les survivants du premier Ordre avaient tous une formation au combat, ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls. Les deux tiers des morts de la première guerre l'étaient parce qu'ils étaient pratiquement abattus dès les premières minutes des affrontements, faute de formation appropriée, le reste était exécuté chez eux ou dans des ruelles sombres. De nombreuses voix s'étaient élevées pour changer cet état des choses mais Dumbledore avait toujours refusé, arguant que les cours de défense à Poudlard avaient toujours été de qualité et que chacun saurait se remettre à niveau de leur côté à partir de cette base. Personne n'arrivait à lutter devant cette aberration et encore moins à organiser des cours clandestins pour diminuer les pertes.

Alastor le regarda fixement durant quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-On va commencer par le début, grogna Alastor. Amène Tonks à la cantine pour que je puisse la convaincre de s'entraîner correctement.

Kingsley écarquilla des yeux. S'entraîner correctement voulait dire corriger sa maladresse et c'était à l'encontre des désidératas du grand Albus Dumbledore !

-Mais elle ne veut pas ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Kingsley

-Quand elle comprendra qu'elle peut tuer toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tient parce qu'elle ne maîtrise pas du tout son don, elle comprendra qu'elle a un problème, siffla Alastor. Si elle veut voir Lupin accourir parce qu'il n'aura pas confiance en ses capacités comme Potter l'a fait avec Black pendant la bataille du ministère, il n'y aura qu'elle qui pleurera sa mort !

Kingsley serra les dents. Dumbledore avait ainsi expliqué la présence d'Harry Potter au ministère alors que ce dernier avait révélé qu'il avait reçu un message comme quoi son parrain s'y rendait alors qu'il était recherché et à peine soigné pour son séjour à Azkaban. Ce n'était donc pas une question de confiance en ses capacités mais histoire de lui sauver la vie. Mais il fallait que Dumbledore s'en sorte blanc comme neige, puisque personne ne savait que le courrier entrant et sortant du QG de l'Ordre était attentivement examiné par son chef.

-D'accord, grinça Kingsley. Mais je serais présent.

-Bien entendu, renifla Alastor. C'est ta coéquipière. Bonsoir.

Alastor tourna des talons et quitta rapidement l'immeuble, laissant l'auror sur place. Ce dernier réfléchit rapidement à ce qui venait de se passer. En tant qu'un des plus anciens amis de Dumbledore, Tonks serait en effet plus sensible à ce que pourrait dire Maugrey, puisqu'ils avaient généralement les mêmes avis. Oui, ça pourrait l'aider pour sortir des griffes du vieux sorcier, surtout en ayant la bénédiction de son général. Si Alastor Maugrey estimait qu'il était temps d'être plus efficace sur le terrain et commençait à prendre des décisions en ce sens, cela pousserait peut-être les autres à se bouger le cul et à se prendre en main, ce qui ne serait pas si mal. Décidant qu'il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir demain, Kingsley vérifia ses protections avant d'enfin se relaxer.

Alastor Maugrey s'enfonça rapidement dans les ruelles moldues et quand il fut assez éloigné, il changea de forme pour reprendre son apparence normale. Sirius était satisfait des progrès qu'il avait obtenu. Durant ses périodes d'espionnage du QG, il avait bien noté le comportement assez étrange de Tonks et il avait décidé d'y remédier. Il n'avait eu besoin de faire illusion avec le personnage de Maugrey que quelques minutes et comptait utiliser comme aujourd'hui la même technique que Barthy Croupton junior – une version plus sombre du polynectar qui permettait de prendre une partie du comportement de la personne copiée – pour convaincre la jeune femme de se faire soigner. Il avait bien l'intention de récupérer ce membre de la famille Black et de ne pas la laisser aux mains de Dumbledore.


	45. A l'ombre des projecteurs

**_A l'ombre des projecteurs_**

Le salon des appartements de Loki Potter était l'endroit favori d'Hermione pour lire le courrier de son Valentin. Dès le premier soir de la Cour, la brune avait noté qu'on avait fouillé ses affaires et comme elle tenait à sa vie privée, tous les cadeaux et le courrier qu'elle recevait avait été confié à Harry qui les avait lui-même rangé dans sa chambre dans les appartements de son tuteur. Loki les lui sortait dès qu'elle le demandait et n'avait jamais demandé son identité, ce qui était reposant.

Installée devant la cheminée, les Potter avaient laissé la jouissance de l'appartement à la jeune fille qui leur en était reconnaissante. Le courrier quotidien de son Valentin avait comme toujours attiré l'attention ce matin-là et elle avait dû subir un assaut de curiosité mal placée de la part de Ginny notamment. Assez pressée de lire la missive et de découvrir son cadeau, elle l'avait distraitement collé à son siège et laissé piailler dans la Grande Salle pendant qu'elle se réfugiait dans la bibliothèque avec Harry et Neville. Tous les trois avaient longuement travaillé sur leurs leçons à venir puis avaient croisé Loki qui avait subtilement indiqué que son appartement serait également disponible si l'un d'entre eux avait besoin de calme dans la jungle qu'était l'école. Hermione avait donc sauté sur l'occasion et après le déjeuner, elle avait investi l'appartement. Délicatement, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et se mit à lire la lettre.

_Ma chère Hermione,  
__Encore une fois, je te présente toutes les excuses pour la situation dans laquelle te met ma Cour vis-à-vis des élèves de l'école. Te faire part de mon intérêt dans ces conditions n'était pas mon intention, j'en suis désolé.  
__Dans un registre plus joyeux, je suis heureux que le grimoire que je t'ai fait parvenir t'ait autant intéressée. L'idée reçue la plus répandue chez les nés de sorciers veut que les nés de moldus refusent d'en apprendre plus sur le monde qu'ils intègrent. Apprendre que ce n'est pas le cas change totalement la vision que nous pourrions avoir d'eux.  
__Aujourd'hui, mon cadeau est moins éducatif que le dernier. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les bijoux mais je tiens à ce que tu aies ceci. Ouvre la boîte._

Hermione obtempéra et sortit de son écrin un délicat bracelet en or. Le travail était fait main avec une minutie incroyable, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer ce chef-d'œuvre.

_Ce bijou n'est pas qu'un simple bracelet qui ornera magnifiquement ton poignet. Si tu observes bien, des runes sont gravées sur chacune des mailles. Je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir ce qu'elles font exactement, je sais que tu aimes les recherches. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il servira essentiellement à ta protection. Les temps sont sombres et il est hors de question que tu sois blessée parce que je n'ai pas pris ta sécurité au sérieux.  
__Dans un autre registre, notre premier rendez-vous officiel approche et je me doute que beaucoup voudront connaître mon identité sans ton accord ni le mien. J'aime l'idée que personne ne soit au courant pour nous deux, sans oublier que ce ne sont pas leurs affaires. Mais sache que si tu veux retarder ce rendez-vous jusqu'à l'été, je ne m'y opposerai pas car toi comme moi aurions plus de latitude pour nous rencontrer sans intervention intempestive. Dans le cas contraire, comme tu es majeure aux yeux des sorciers, tu peux demander à quitter Poudlard le temps d'un week-end. _

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'on allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand viendrait le moment de rencontrer son prétendant. On la harcelait déjà assez depuis deux mois et plus la date rituelle approchait, plus elle sentait les personnes autour d'elle faire pression pour savoir qui avait osé la courtiser de cette manière. Reculer leur premier rendez-vous lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit et l'idée lui semblait de plus en plus séduisante. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec les sangs purs de son entourage pour avoir leur avis sur la question. Parce que quitter Poudlard le temps d'un week-end … le directeur Dumbledore exigera de savoir qui elle allait rencontrer et même si elle était déjà majeure, il s'opposerait à ce qu'elle vaque à ses occupations sans sa surveillance. Non, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il valait mieux qu'elle s'arrange pour que tout ce qui concerne sa vie privée se déroule hors de Poudlard.

_Enfin, tu as dû te rendre compte qu'à terme, si tu acceptes les conséquences de ma Cour, tu feras partie de nos cercles. Je sais que tu as plus de connaissances sorcières qu'on ne pourrait s'attendre de la part d'une née de moldus mais j'aimerai que tu les approfondisses assez rapidement. La fin de l'année scolaire en tant que Courtisée va marquer une étape dans ta vie et la plupart des sangs purs qui n'apprécient pas l'idée que tu fasses partie des leurs vont faire en sorte de te faire regretter d'avoir pensé à cette éventualité. Malheureusement, même si nous n'allons pas plus loin ensemble, tu as été introduite chez les sangs purs donc ils devront compter sur toi à l'avenir. Il te faudra donc profiter de tes derniers mois de scolarité pour combler tes manques.  
__J'imagine que ces conseils peuvent te vexer mais il s'agit d'une réalité que tu ne peux ignorer donc je préfère subir ta mauvaise humeur maintenant que de voir ta vie être détruite plus tard et encore une fois, je m'en excuse.  
__Bien à toi,  
__Ton Valentin_

Hermione leva la tête, songeuse. Il était rafraîchissant de voir que son Valentin n'hésitait pas à lui dire les choses, la considérant comme une adulte à part entière bien qu'elle soit encore scolarisée. Les Serpentards comme Neville avaient déjà survolé le fait qu'elle ferait partie de leurs cercles et des conséquences éventuelles mais elle ne s'était pas douté que les sangs purs lui feraient payer son introduction forcée par l'un des leurs.

Ses études, sa cour, la guerre … tout cela s'entrechoquait alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fini le secondaire. Devenir la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie, malgré le potentiel de risques qui augmentait crescendo au fil des années. Elle espérait simplement que ses amis ne regrettaient pas d'être la sienne.

-Je pense que ce qui te lie à tes amis est précieux, fit une voix.

Hermione sursauta légèrement en découvrant Loki assis dans un fauteuil.

-Je pensais être seule encore un moment, déclara Hermione avec une dose de reproche.

-Certes, concéda Loki. Mais quoi qui te tracasse, tu devrais en parler. Nous avons tous remarqué que tu semblais de plus en plus songeuse après les lettres de ton Valentin.

-Il met le doigt sur des points sur lesquels je ne me serais pas arrêtée en temps normal, avoua Hermione. J'ai encore une année avant de me jeter dans le grand bain mais ça me semble tout aussi difficile.

Loki ricana doucement.

-Si tu n'es pas née dedans, tout te semblera difficile, même après plusieurs années, sourit Loki.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, grommela Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas sang pur, corrigea doucement Loki. Pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, je n'ai appris ce qu'il y avait derrière le nom des Potter que très tard, quand j'ai récupéré la garde d'Harry en fait. J'en apprends tous les jours et je n'ai pas fini d'apprendre.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux. Avec le harcèlement de Ginny et de Ron, elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'Harry ne s'était confié à personne sur qui était réellement Loki Potter.

-Je pensais … balbutia Hermione.

-Peu importe ce que tu pensais, balaya Loki. Je donne le change pour ne pas me faire bouffer par ces piranhas que sont les sangs purs. Mes connaissances ne sont pas complètes mais je le leur fais croire pour qu'ils n'en profitent pas pour s'attaquer à l'héritage d'Harry. Tu ne seras jamais en position de force avec eux, tu dois faire en sorte qu'ils le croient.

-Tout n'est qu'apparence ? résuma Hermione, un peu écœurée

-C'est comme partout, haussa des épaules Loki. Dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu.

-Mais où est-ce que je vais pouvoir avoir des cours sur les sangs purs sans que ça ne me revienne en pleine figure ? grogna Hermione

-Personnellement, je ne vois que Neville qui pourrait t'aider, songea Loki. Mes sources sont bien moins traditionnelles et ne te conviendraient absolument pas.

Hermione soupira.

-Vous êtes comme lui, souffla Hermione.

-Comme qui ? s'étonna Loki

-Comme … mon valentin, sourit doucement Hermione. Il y a très peu de personnes qui me considèrent comme une adulte à part entière et vous comme lui en faites partie. Vous ne me cachez pas ce que je devrais savoir sous prétexte que je suis trop jeune.

-J'ai une vision un peu moins conventionnelle de l'enseignement que mes collègues, tu as dû le remarquer, taquina Loki. Quant au fait de te considérer comme une adulte … disons que j'estime que vous infantiliser ne rendra pas service à certains d'entre vous, encore plus pour satisfaire des intérêts personnels.

-Puis-je être indiscrète et vous demander comment vous avez géré … avec Harry ? demanda Hermione

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Loki

-Le plan affectif me semble un peu trop privé pour que je demande des détails, sourit Hermione. Sur le plan … légal ?

Loki darda son regard sur la jeune femme.

-Qu'as-tu exactement entendu ? demanda doucement Loki

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu mais plus des suppositions, avoua Hermione. Le fait que le professeur Dumbledore et vous ne vous entendiez pas vraiment, Harry qui a passé très peu de ses vacances au QG de l'Ordre … Quelque chose me dit que ce changement de tuteur n'est pas aussi simple qu'il ne le semble.

Loki se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

-J'aimerai que ce que je vais te confier ne sorte pas d'ici, précisa Loki.

-Vous avez ma parole, assura Hermione.

-Ce que je reproche au directeur Dumbledore, c'est le fait qu'il exige que tout le monde pense exactement comme lui, déclara Loki. Cela comprend le fait qu'Harry doive rester chez les Dursley alors qu'ils ne sont plus responsables de lui ou qu'il lui impose des cours voire des voyages sans lui demander son avis ou le mien. Cette … divergence d'opinion est pour beaucoup dans ma position neutre dans la guerre qui se déroule.

-Que pensez-vous des camps qui s'affrontent ? ne put s'empêcher Hermione

-Je préfère garder mon opinion pour moi, sourit Loki. Est-ce que cette discussion t'a éclairci les idées ?

-Disons que j'ai maintenant des pistes pour continuer mon chemin, rit Hermione. Merci de m'avoir permis de profiter du calme qu'il y a ici.

-Tant que tu ne détruis pas mes appartements, tu seras toujours la bienvenue, fit Loki.

Hermione se leva et rangea la lettre de son Valentin dans le coffre dédié mais garda en main le bracelet, indécise.

-Tends ton bras, proposa Loki.

Il lui attacha correctement le bijou et avec un sourire canaille, lui offrit un baisemain. La brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de prendre la direction de la sortie et de le saluer d'un signe de la main.

-Est-ce que vous avez fait quelque chose ici ? demanda subitement Hermione en se tournant vers Loki

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Loki

-Vos appartements sont de plus en plus apaisants, je trouve, révéla Hermione. J'ai presque l'impression que ma magie serait capable de soulever des montagnes maintenant.

-Vraiment ? fit Loki. Si c'est le cas, vous avez trouvé l'endroit parfait pour boucler vos devoirs.

-Je le dirais aux garçons, rit Hermione. Bonne soirée, Loki.

-A toi aussi, Hermione, répondit Loki.

Une fois seul, le sourire de Loki s'agrandit.

-Visiblement, il serait temps que je me mette à la recherche de cette fameuse aide que m'a promis Magia, vu qu'elle fait déjà des siennes à Poudlard, murmura Loki.

§§§§§

Théo pouvait compter sur ses amis pour garantir sa sécurité et la confidentialité voulue quand il souhaitait se pencher sur les affaires du clan Nott. Réfugié dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir renié son géniteur pour enfin pouvoir détacher son nom de l'influence de Voldemort. Depuis presqu'un an, il traquait tous les contrats que son géniteur avait signé au nom des Nott et les renégociait voire les annulait quand ils étaient en sa défaveur. Heureusement, son grand-père avait été assez futé pour ne pas signer de procuration au nom de son bon à rien de fils donc Théo n'avait pas autant de catastrophes à rattraper.

Le jeune homme, en collaboration avec ses avocats sorciers et ses conseillers financiers à Gringotts, étudiait tous les investissements de sa famille pour les assainir. Oh, il était conscient qu'il lui faudrait garder quelques liens avec le monde _underground_ et assimilés mais il était hors de question qu'on puisse le rattacher aux mangemorts. Il avait le plus grand mépris pour Voldemort et refusait de financer son mouvement qui prônait un génocide uniquement par appât du pouvoir.

A l'image de Narcissa Malfoy, sous le couvert des confidences de son fils, Théo avait transformé quelques propriétés en refuge magique. L'idée lui était venue quand il s'était rappelé que s'il avait pu s'émanciper de son mangemort de géniteur, d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance, à commencer par Vince et Greg. Il voulait protéger ses camarades qui voulaient échapper à l'idéologie nauséabonde de Voldemort. Certes, il faudrait qu'il ne se trompe pas sur les personnes qu'il accueillerait et il devait réfléchir à une méthode fiable pour ne pas introduire de mangemorts ou de sympathisants parmi ces innocents de cette guerre.

Par ailleurs, et c'était triste à dire, il devait penser à l'avenir de son clan et cela commençait par rédiger son testament alors qu'il avait à peine dix-sept ans. Il avait déjà tracé les grandes lignes mais tant qu'il n'avait pas d'héritier, il devait choisir avec soin celui qui allait lui succéder et faire en sorte qu'il n'alimente pas les caisses d'un fou furieux quelconque. Pour cela, il s'appuyait sur les mesures prises par son grand-père qu'il trouvait assez judicieuses mais également sur les enquêtes qu'il avait diligenté sur tous les membres de sa famille, surtout des brebis galeuses qui ne savaient rien faire de leurs dix doigts parce qu'ils étaient sangs purs. Il avait bien l'intention une fois sorti de Poudlard voire après la guerre de faire en sorte que le nom des Nott retrouve sa splendeur.

En parlant de cela, Théo délaissa ses livres de compte pour s'emparer d'un grimoire ancien déniché dans la bibliothèque familiale. Depuis la mort de sa mère, pour échapper à son géniteur, il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Avec la complicité de l'elfe de maison personnel de son grand-père, il avait développé son esprit critique, ses connaissances théoriques magiques mais avait également appris ce qui avait fait la renommée de la famille Nott. Les malédictions et les vœux, mieux connus sous le nom d'envoûtements, l'avaient toujours fasciné et il n'avait jamais renoncé à étudier la matière même à Poudlard. Ça l'avait drôlement aidé pour qu'on le laisse en paix les premières années et à assurer sa position et celle de Draco les années suivantes. Maintenant qu'il approchait de sa majorité, il savait qu'il devait plus intéressant sur un plan politique et financier et qu'il devrait désormais se défendre de plus en plus physiquement. Rien qu'en écoutant les enfants de mangemorts qui n'avaient pas leur langue dans leur poche, il savait que Voldemort était extrêmement irrité de ne pas avoir d'influence sur les héritiers sangs purs les plus riches par le biais des Malfoy. Il était donc parfaitement conscient qu'il allait être « sollicité » pour se soumettre à Voldemort mais ce n'était clairement pas son but, d'où la poursuite de son apprentissage parallèle.

-Eh, Théo, il faut y aller ! Dépêche-toi !

Avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme quitta son refuge pour répondre à l'appel de son ami Greg. Bien qu'il en ressorte complètement épuisé, il adorait les cours particuliers de Loki Potter. Contrairement à bien des professeurs même par les plus impartiaux, il ne leur faisait pas payer leur appartenance à la maison Serpentard. Il traitait tous les élèves de la même manière tout en les captivant et il ne déviait pas d'un iota en petit comité, si ce n'était un peu plus de familiarité. Les débats à la fin de chaque cours étaient enrichissants et leur permettaient de jeter un nouveau regard sur leur monde. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs même poussé à songer à voyager un peu en Europe pendant les vacances estivales et qui sait, trouver une véritable passion au détour d'une ruelle.

Les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours et furent étonnés de voir que leur professeur n'était pas encore entré. Pire, l'ambiance était orageuse.

-Mais j'ai besoin de ces cours ! protesta Ginevra Weasley

-J'estime que vous n'avez clairement pas ni les connaissances et encore moins la mentalité adéquate pour y participer, déclara fermement Loki.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit … fit Ginevra.

-Le directeur Dumbledore sait parfaitement qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire concernant les cours particuliers que les professeurs donnent, coupa Loki. Il connait encore moins la manière dont je sélectionne mes élèves. La fin de l'année approche et je ne vais pas ajouter un élève, encore plus une qui ne prend pas au sérieux ses études.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'indigna Ginevra

-Oh, et le fait que vos notes générales dépassent à peine l'acceptable cachent le fait que vous adoriez les études ? railla Loki. On sait quand un génie s'ennuie et vous n'en montrez aucun signe. Allez-vous-en, mademoiselle Weasley, avant que je n'estime indispensable de faire remonter votre harcèlement à votre directrice de maison et à vos parents.

Furieuse, la rouquine fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec les Serpentards. Ils sentirent qu'elle voulait les insulter mais elle ne pouvait oublier la présence de leur professeur. Elle se contenta donc de renifler et de poursuivre son chemin. Quand elle fut assez éloignée, la bande se rapprocha et notèrent que leur professeur semblait las. Il les poussa sans attendre à l'intérieur et chacun partit se changer. Comme il le lui arrivait de temps en temps, Loki les accompagna à la course et leur prodiguait des conseils pour gagner en endurance et remplaça efficacement les mannequins de combat. Quand tous furent changé pour savourer une collation, Blaise osa poser l'une des questions qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

-La Weasley essaie d'entrer dans vos cours depuis longtemps ? demanda Blaise

-Depuis qu'ils ont été mis en place, avoua Loki. Elle n'a pas apprécié de n'avoir été choisie par aucun professeur et ne veut pas reconnaître que son état d'esprit a beaucoup joué dans cette décision. Sans compter le fait qu'elle harcèle actuellement mademoiselle Granger concernant son Courtisan. Ce n'est pas la peine de parler d'elle, j'estime que son cas relève de la responsabilité du directeur de l'école.

Les cinq adolescents acceptèrent la décision de leur professeur.

-Vos progrès sont satisfaisants, reprit Loki. Vous avez pris au sérieux ces cours et vous les suivez avec assiduité. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais je pense qu'il est temps de réfléchir à la suite de votre apprentissage. Bien évidemment, je renouvellerai votre participation aux cours particuliers à la prochaine année scolaire mais j'envisage une sorte de stage estival pour quelques élèves sélectionnés, dont vous.

-Vous hésitez, nota Vincent. Pourquoi ?

-Les médicomages sorciers à travers le monde ont toujours souligné, preuves à l'appui, que les élèves mineurs devaient faire des pauses régulières dans leur scolarité pour permettre à leur magie propre de se régénérer après une utilisation presque intensive durant l'année scolaire, expliqua Loki. Un aménagement peut être fait pour les adolescents dans leur période de BUSE et au-delà mais ce repos reste essentiel. De toutes les façons, je compte proposer ce stage qu'aux élèves entrant en sixième et en septième année mais il faut que je réfléchisse au format qu'il prendra. Je pense que ce sera un stage de trois semaines à cheval sur juillet et août.

-Où aura lieu ce stage ? demanda Draco. Ici à Poudlard ?

-Aucune chance, assura Loki. A moins que vous ne vouliez rencontrer le directeur Dumbledore à chaque moment de relâche ?

Les cinq Serpentards grimacèrent. Le sacro-saint défenseur de la Lumière qui ne se cachait pas haïr les membres de leur maison ? Non merci !

-Le lieu reste encore à définir mais je suis de plus en plus tenté de le faire dans un manoir ancestral, songea Loki.

-Pas chez vous, aux Abysses ? demanda Greg

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Après la clôture du dossier de contestation concernant la garde d'Harry, un petit malin avait vendu le nom et le lieu des Abysses. En réponse, le domaine magique avait établi ses quartiers à Guernesey, ce qui avait rendu fou toutes les personnes qui avaient voulu s'y introduire.

-Je ne préfère pas, avoua Loki. J'aurais déjà les parents bien intentionnés sur le dos qui ne voudront pas que j'abîme leurs petites têtes blondes et qui voudront m'apprendre mon métier, il est hors de question que je les laisse se balader chez moi, surtout s'ils pensent avoir une chance de croiser Harry.

-On avait presque oublié le Survivant, railla Draco.

-Vous, peut-être, mais pas moi, ronchonna Loki. J'ai une idée de ce que vous pourrez apprendre mais pour les détails techniques, ce n'est pas encore ça.

-Vous voulez vraiment nous prendre pour ce stage ? demanda Vincent

-Si je dois faire une sélection, oui, fit Loki en fronçant des sourcils. Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant ?

-On oublie souvent que vous ne tenez pas compte des maisons, avoua Vincent.

-Encore heureux ! sourit Loki. Surtout quand on sait que seule une petite minorité de la population sorcière prend encore en compte les maisons de Poudlard après leur scolarité.

-Vous avez fait un premier choix ? demanda Draco

-Le manoir Potter, bien évidemment, avoua Loki.

-Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit à Halloween, s'étonna Greg.

-En fait, il l'a été partiellement lors de la mort des grands-parents d'Harry, révéla Loki. Le lieu où sont morts ses parents n'était qu'une maison d'invités. Sinon, j'ai deux autres manoirs qui pourraient parfaitement convenir mais il faut que je vois avec les propriétaires …

Le manoir Black à Londres étant hors de question à cause de la présence du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, Sirius pouvait mettre à la disposition de Loki l'un des nombreux manoirs que la famille principale du clan Black avait occupé au fil des siècles et donc pourvus des protections minimales pour la protection des élèves. Idem pour les domaines du clan Prince mais il ne savait pas si Seth les avait restaurés ou non.

-Je vous aurais bien proposé le manoir Malfoy mais les conséquences politiques seraient trop importantes, grimaça Draco.

-Même chose pour le manoir Nott, mis à part le fait qu'il n'a pas été entretenu ces dernières années, ajouta Théo.

-J'aime ma mère, ce n'est pas le problème, sourit pauvrement Blaise, mais je vous apprécie trop pour la mettre en votre présence, professeur.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Loki

-Elle aime les sorciers riches, jeunes et beaux, ricana Blaise. Vous faites le parfait candidat pour devenir son prochain mari, peu importe que vous le vouliez ou non.

Le professeur déglutit. Dans les grimoires de Chaos, il avait pu connaître les visages des principaux membres des familles sangs purs d'Europe avec une biographie exhaustive. Moïra Zabini était une très belle femme, veuve trop tôt, et qui était connue pour être une consommatrice assidue de jeunes mâles. Si son propre fils confirmait qu'il remplissait les critères de sa mère – jeune mais majeur, pas trop mal physiquement, endurant mais surtout, riche grâce au fait qu'il était régent Potter – le jeune professeur allait devoir surveiller ses arrières et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Bref, balaya Loki en se secouant. C'est mon problème et vous serez mis au courant bien assez tôt.

La conversation continua sur ce que les élèves pourraient bien apprendre pendant ce stage estival.


	46. Différentes facettes du bonheur

**_Différentes facettes du bonheur_**

Bellatrix était heureuse.

Libérée d'Azkaban par son maître, elle avait également réussi à se débarrasser de Sirius Black, laissant le champ libre à Draco Malfoy pour récupérer cet important clan sorcier. Mais voilà, Lucius avait été arrêté et transféré en France, donc hors de portée du Maître, et sa propre sœur avait disparu malgré le fait que son fils soit encore scolarisé à Poudlard. L'idéal serait de les convaincre de réclamer le clan Black pour le seigneur des ténèbres et ainsi, deux clans majeurs seraient à son service exclusif.

De bien beaux vœux pieux …

Elle ne se leurrait pas. Narcissa avait toujours montré son scepticisme concernant le mouvement mangemort et au fur et à mesure des années, elle avait appris à mieux le dissimuler. Même mariée à un mangemort de premier ordre, elle était une Serpentard et elle aurait tout fait pour sauver ses intérêts et en premier lieu son fils. Si elle ne croyait pas en ce que prônait son maître, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se soumette gracieusement.

Bellatrix savait qu'elle devait mettre la main sur sa sœur et la « convaincre » de reprendre le clan Black selon les vœux du seigneur des ténèbres. Depuis la disparition de Sirius, elle en était la lady par intérim mais personne n'avait réussi à lui parler en privé. Personne ne savait non plus où elle vivait puisque le manoir Malfoy avait été fermé après la bataille du ministère.

-Bellatrix … siffla une voix sèche.

La sorcière se redressa alors que Voldemort entrait dans sa chambre. Elle baisa le bas de sa robe avant de rester à genoux. Elle savait qu'il appréciait particulièrement cette preuve de soumission.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé lors de la dernière attaque contre Loki Potter, déclara Voldemort.

Bellatrix grimaça. Après les funérailles de Severus Snape, le retentissant échec pour éliminer Loki Potter avait également été affiché dans les journaux, réduisant encore plus la crédibilité de Voldemort et par conséquent, les éventuelles nouvelles recrues.

-Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, s'obligea Bellatrix.

-Il me faut frapper un coup fort, décida Voldemort. Il me faut plus de soldats.

-Il vous faut des héritiers sangs purs ! proposa Bellatrix. Les élèves savent qu'une fois hors de Poudlard, ils auront une grande influence sur le monde sorcier. Ils savent qu'il vaudrait mieux les suivre pour réussir dans la vie.

-Et à qui penses-tu, Bellatrix ? grinça Voldemort. J'ai perdu l'influence que j'avais sur les Malfoy avec l'arrestation de Lucius et ses amis ne semblent pas être intéressés par moi si je me fie aux rapports que j'ai de Poudlard. Si seulement j'avais encore Severus …

Bellatrix serra les dents. Malgré leurs huit ans d'écart, elle avait toujours détesté Severus Snape. Maître de potions parmi les plus jeunes et duelliste émérite, il avait réussi à se hisser dans le premier cercle sans se salir trop les mains. Sa langue acérée lui avait assuré de faire retomber les fautes sur ses adversaires, sans compter sa place de choix en tant qu'espion auprès de Dumbledore. Mais ce qu'elle haïssait avec lui, c'était qu'il avait plus l'oreille du maître qu'elle. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort …

-Ordonnez et nous nous exécuterons, fit Bellatrix.

-Je sais et je suis content de l'entendre, déclara Voldemort. Fais un point sur les troupes sur leurs capacités.

-Bien, maître, s'inclina Bellatrix.

§§§§§

Sina hurlait de rire et Lorean n'était pas très loin de la suivre. Face à eux, Seth avait un rictus malfaisant. La gouvernante et l'intendant avaient été jetés hors des Abysses après une réaction … malvenue.

-Honnêtement, comment est-ce que t'es venue cette idée folle ? demanda Lorean

-C'est mademoiselle Granger qui m'a inspiré, répondit Seth. J'avais envie de mettre encore plus de bazar dans cette école et courtiser un Potter m'a semblé être une bonne idée.

Car oui, Seth Prince était celui qui avait envoyé l'Annonce de Cour à Poudlard. Après s'être remis du choc, Loki avait reconnu l'aigle de Seth et avait difficilement contenu ses hurlements de rage. Pour ne pas raser le domaine de son ami, il avait voulu se calmer aux Abysses mais Sina et Lorean n'avaient pas voulu passer à côté de cette occasion pour taquiner l'ancienne faucheuse, d'où leur renvoi du domaine.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda Lorean. Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un de moins prise de tête, non ?

-J'aurais pu, concéda Seth. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en tant que lord Prince, l'une des plus vieilles familles sangs purs de Grande Bretagne, j'allais tôt ou tard arriver sur le devant de la scène. J'ai déjà commencé avec les funérailles de Severus Snape, je sais, mais j'ai eu envie d'être connu pour quelque chose que j'aurais volontairement provoqué.

-Une Cour n'est pas rien, fit remarquer Sina.

-D'après ce qu'a pu me raconter Loki, je me suis adapté et la mienne est moins stricte, révéla Seth. Les fiançailles ne sont pas une condition importante.

-Certes, mais un Potter ? pointa Sina. Tu aurais pu t'attaquer à un poisson moins gros !

-Je voulais choquer, sourit Seth. Mais également voir comment Potter va se débrouiller avec l'étiquette sang pur.

-Tu n'es pas un sang pur, rappela Sina.

-Mais je suis un Serpentard, rappela Seth avec un grand sourire. Nous avons des cours d'étiquette dès que nous mettons les pieds dans cette maison. Je pars donc avec un avantage.

-Fais quand même attention, prévint Lorean.

-Je sais, fit gravement Seth. Je vais jouer à un jeu dangereux mais je compte bien m'expliquer face à face cet été.

-Comment est-ce que tout cela est arrivé ? demanda Sina, curieuse. Je veux dire, t'intéresser à un Potter ?

-J'ai dû très vite arrêter de voir les membres de la famille Potter comme des copies conformes de James Potter, le père d'Harry, avoua Seth. Petit à petit, je les ai vu comme des êtres à part entière et je pense que c'est de là que je me suis autorisé à éprouver d'autres sentiments que la reconnaissance et le respect.

-A part foutre le bordel dans le monde sorcier, qu'est-ce que tu attends de cette Cour ? demanda Sina

-Une alliance entre les clans Potter et Prince au minimum, répondit Seth. Le type dépendra surtout de notre degré d'entente à la fin de la Cour. Je ne serais pas contre une union dans le meilleur des cas. Mais cela, uniquement s'il y a une attirance réciproque et que nous sommes compatibles.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ? demanda Lorean. Tout peut arriver, je ne t'apprends rien.

-Je sais, concéda Seth. Mais je n'en prendrais pas offense. C'est moi qui aie créé cette situation donc ça serait gonflé si je dois me sentir vexé que mes plans n'aillent pas dans la direction que je voulais.

-Tu sais que les Potter viennent par paire, taquina Sina.

-Je me fais à l'idée, souffla Seth. La Cour va me permettre de les apprivoiser l'un comme l'autre.

-En as-tu établi les conditions ? demanda Lorean. Loki n'a pas été très loquace sur ce point.

-Parce que tu as réussi à entendre ses confidences à travers ses hurlements ? ricana Sina

-Oh, la paix ! ronchonna Lorean. Puis-je avoir une réponse ?

-Mon nom sera gardé secret, répondit Seth. Le courrier et les cadeaux également. Je dois être avisé et donner mon accord quant aux personnes qui seront au courant de mon identité et de mes présents et vice-versa. Nos premières rencontres physiques se feront avec un accompagnateur chacun et durant toute la période de la Cour, nous ne nuirons pas à l'autre et observerons une neutralité vis-à-vis de l'autre. Toutefois, si une réaction publique est attendue, nous devrons en discuter, par lettre voire face à face selon le moment de la Cour auquel nous serons arrivés.

-Mis à part le secret, ce sont des clauses bien étranges, fronça des sourcils Lorean.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais c'est une précaution qui se révèle nécessaire, déclara Seth. Dans l'imaginaire collectif, les Prince sont une famille sombre et les Potter les champions de la Lumière. Les positions passées de nos clans nous mettent dans des camps opposés alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas.

-Dans quelles circonstances comptes-tu utiliser cette condition ? demanda Lorean

-Si j'ai mon mot à dire, jamais ! gronda Seth. Mais je préfère parer à toutes les situations possibles, notamment à celles où Dumbledore voudra mettre son nez pour son propre bénéfice.

-Pas faux, murmura Lorean. Maintenant qu'il y a deux personnes qui sont Courtisés sous ses yeux, il va considérer cela comme un manque de respect flagrant à l'encontre de son plan pour le plus grand Bien qui rejette fermement les traditions sorcières.

-J'ai une question, fit Sina. Le fait que tu courtises un homme ne va pas poser un problème ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua Seth. En fait, l'homophobie provient surtout du monde moldu qui pensait reproduction avant sentiments. C'est l'un des effets pervers de la campagne de Dumbledore. En promouvant le monde moldu, il ne se douterait pas qu'il importerait également ce dégoût pour les couples de même sexe alors que la magie ne se préoccupe pas des genres.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Sina

-Tous les sangs purs ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'on ne le pense, renifla Seth. Même si le dernier lord Prince était un abruti fini pour avoir chassé ma mère, ce n'était pas le cas de sa femme. Elle avait voulu se faire une opinion éclairée du monde qui avait attiré sa fille et avait fait le parallèle avec ce qu'elle connaissait. C'est un point qui est ressortit.

-Non, pour Dumbledore, précisa Sina.

-Oh, la biographie de Grindelwald qui est sortie sur le continent, haussa des épaules Seth. Ma famille en avait un exemplaire. Il ne s'est jamais caché avoir eu une liaison avec Dumbledore. Dommage que le contraire n'ait pas eu lieu.

-Tu as une idée des cadeaux que tu vas offrir ? demanda Lorean

-Pour le premier, oui, répondit Seth.

Pour seul indice, il fixa la fiole posée sur le guéridon en pleine lumière.

§§§§§

Même si Narcissa passait régulièrement chez sa sœur Andromeda et complotait avec son cousin Sirius, le fait d'avoir fermé le manoir Malfoy et d'avoir ouvertement renié les préceptes de Voldemort l'avaient exclue de nombreux évènements mondains pour sa sécurité. Elle ne se promenait plus sur le Chemin de Traverse mais elle avait découvert les magasins haut de gamme moldus donc elle ne perdait pas au change.

Sans les anciens « collègues » de son mari sur le dos, la blonde était libre de ses faits et gestes. Pire, elle était intouchable puisqu'elle était la représentante du clan Malfoy et du clan Black sur le sol britannique. S'en prendre à elle voire la faire tuer garantirait au responsable de se retrouver avec les clans Black, Malfoy et de Malfoy sur le dos. Quand elle songeait à l'apocalypse qui se déclencherait si elle n'avait qu'une seule égratignure, elle avait toujours un sourire un peu fou qui ornait ses lèvres car même si cela arrivait, les dégâts immédiats seraient importants.

En effet, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient que les trois sœurs Black avaient suivi une formation de duelliste dans leur enfance. Dans le dos de sa sœur aînée Walburga, la mère de Sirius et de Regulus, et de son frère aîné Cygnus, le père de Bellatrix, d'Andromeda et de Narcissa, Alphard avait initié ses nièces pendant que leurs parents étaient trop occupés à comploter et à soutenir Voldemort. Ce fut Bellatrix, alors âgée de seize ans, qui avait vendu la mèche quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il était farouchement contre son idole. Alphard avait alors été chassé de la famille mais personne n'avait pu se résoudre à le renier car ils étaient certains qu'il aurait fait en sorte que le clan Black ne puisse jamais mettre la main sur sa fortune. Andromeda avait continué à s'entraîner avec sa jeune sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuie de chez elle trois ans plus tard pour se marier avec son petit-ami né de moldus. Narcissa avait continué son apprentissage seule et quand elle avait été mariée, elle avait utilisé les structures du manoir Malfoy pour affiner ses connaissances et ses talents.

Dans la reconstruction de leur relation, Andromeda avait montré à Narcissa une avancée stylistique assez surprenante. La cadette lui avait fait découvrir les tenues de sport moldues puis les tenues de combat sorcières utilisées dans les autres pays européens. La blonde avait ainsi découvert le retard conséquent qu'avait la Grande Bretagne qui croyait aveuglément en sa supériorité factice. Libérée de l'influence de Voldemort et sur les ordres de Sirius, Narcissa avait réussi à convaincre Andromeda de reprendre l'entraînement et avait même assuré qu'elles pourraient utiliser les installations du clan de Malfoy. En sachant que Dumbledore ne permettait même pas à ses fidèles d'avoir un niveau décent de duelliste, Andromeda ne s'était pas fait tirer l'oreille très longtemps. Les débuts avaient été laborieux mais désormais, leurs adversaires regretteraient de s'en prendre à elles. Même si elles étaient dans la force de l'âge pour des sorcières, elles se déplaçaient et réagissaient comme si elles n'avaient qu'une vingtaine d'années.

Après une matinée intense d'entraînement dans les structures du clan Malfoy, Narcissa s'était rafraîchie et s'était changée pour se rendre à la Bastille, la prison sorcière française. La forteresse avait été déplacée deux siècles plus tôt au cœur du Massif Central et c'était une réplique qui avait été détruite par les moldus après la révolution française. L'accès se faisait par la colonne de Juillet à Paris qui abritait un ascenseur comme l'entrée dans le monde moldu du ministère de la magie britannique. Celui-ci descendait assez loin dans les profondeurs de Paris pour faire arriver le visiteur dans les quartiers administratifs de la prison. Les mesures de vérification étaient assez minutieuses et la blonde avait dû attendre presqu'une heure avant d'être conduite à la salle de transports qui la permettrait de rejoindre enfin la prison. Le portauloin était une merveille d'enchantement puisqu'outre le fait qu'il fonctionne à l'infini, il n'était programmé que pour aller de la colonne de Juillet à la prison de la Bastille et pas autre part. Toutefois, le voyage n'était pas spécialement agréable car il traversait bon nombre de protections magiques, ce qui était une autre de ses prouesses. Habitués à la voir régulièrement en ces lieux, les gardes la menèrent rapidement à l'une des salles de visites avant de l'y laisser avec le prisonnier.

-Tu as encore maigri, constata Narcissa.

Elle posa une main tendre sur son visage puis se décida à embrasser son mari.

Lucius avait été transféré en France depuis maintenant plus de sept mois et ne se plaignait pas vraiment de ses conditions de détention. Certes, il n'avait pas droit à son luxe habituel mais contrairement à Azkaban, il avait deux repas chauds par jour, une cellule nettoyée régulièrement, l'accès à des sanitaires propres trois fois par jour et de quoi s'occuper tous les jours, entre autres. Rien à voir avec des créatures qui aspiraient tous leurs souvenirs heureux et les prisonniers laissés à leurs idées noires amplifiées par les raisons de leur présence et les gardiens qui voulaient se nourrir.

Le blond avait également accepté de se soumettre à des tests dirigés par son cousin Léon concernant la marque des ténèbres. Il savait que le groupe d'étude était désormais en mesure de la lui enlever mais il avait refusé, notamment pour pouvoir les laisser en faire le tour et qui sait, trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort. Les résultats étaient encourageants d'après Léon et il était hors de question de laisser ce sorcier fou dicter sa loi.

Le couple se câlina quelques minutes – ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu faire avec les regardes fouineurs des sorciers britanniques, qu'importe leur camp – avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement pour s'échanger des nouvelles l'un de l'autre.

-Quelque chose va se passer, prévint Lucius. Les chercheurs ont fait en sorte que je sois plus sensible aux humeurs de Voldemort et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il attaque en personne soit le ministère, soit Poudlard.

-S'il le fait, il fera en sorte que Loki Potter soit dans l'incapacité de leur porter secours, pronostiqua Narcissa. Il a mis en échec toutes les attaques qui le menaçaient directement et il n'a pas fait ça dans la dentelle.

-Pourquoi pas Dumbledore ? s'étonna Lucius. C'est lui, celui dont a peur Voldemort, non ?

-Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour lutter efficacement contre lui ? demanda Narcissa. Je crois que la seule fois qu'on l'a vu prendre sa baguette pour l'affronter, c'était lors de la bataille du ministère, et encore. Potter est assez vite intervenu pour détourner l'attention. Non, actuellement, l'ennemi le plus sérieux de Voldemort est Loki Potter.

-Et telle que je te connais, tu vas te battre à ses côtés, sourit Lucius. J'espère que tes entraînements dans la salle de duel du manoir t'ont bien servi.

Narcissa le regarda, surprise, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire éclater de rire Lucius.

-Si je n'étais pas le lord en titre à ce moment-là, je n'en aurais rien su, avoua Lucius. Mais en tant que tel, j'étais prévenu quand tu l'utilisais. J'aurais aimé que tu entraînes Draco mais pour le faire taire, il aurait fallu l'ensorceler, car ce n'était pas à proprement dit un secret du clan Malfoy. Je n'avais pas confiance en ses amis mais je pense que depuis que Potter l'a accepté dans ses cours particuliers, il a dû rattraper un peu son retard.

Narcissa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucius.

-Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité, fit Narcissa.

-Non, répondit Lucius. Pour une seule raison : Voldemort a toujours espéré que tu montres les mêmes capacités que Bellatrix. Il pensait que la famille Black éduquait ses héritiers de la même façon mais comme je lui ai caché ton entraînement, il a abandonné l'idée. Il avait eu quelques espoirs quand Regulus a rejoint ses rangs mais si on se fie au fait qu'il l'a fait tuer, il a été déçu.

Le couple discuta un moment à voix basse jusqu'à ce que le temps de visite soit écoulé.

§§§§§

Molly et Arthur s'étaient calés dans le canapé pour passer la soirée tranquillement.

Même si Fleur n'habitait pas officiellement avec son fiancé, la cohabitation entre les deux couples à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avait été compliquée. Molly étant une mère envahissante et possessive dans toute sa splendeur, Bill avait eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que cela faisait des années qu'il était indépendant et qu'il apprécierait qu'elle le considère comme un adulte, merci. Arthur était intervenu quand la matrone avait trouvé à redire concernant la présence de Fleur qui, excédée, lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure que Bill et elle étaient majeurs, vaccinés et surtout, savaient se protéger. La semi vélane avait ajouté que la rousse était hypocrite de les empêcher de se fréquenter intimement quand on savait qu'elle avait eu Bill moins de quatre mois après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC. Les deux sorcières ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce que Apolline, la mère de Fleur, ne les rassemble toutes les deux autour d'une table et les force à admettre leurs erreurs.

Quand Molly avait concédé qu'il était temps de couper le cordon, Bill avait ajouté une extension dans sa maison pour que ses parents aient leurs propres appartements, Arthur se chargeant d'occuper suffisamment sa femme pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'immiscer dans la vie de son fils aîné. Avec Ron hospitalisé pour guérir les effets des manipulations psychiques dont il avait été victime, le couple était seul et pouvait se susurrer des mots doux sans que leurs enfants ne débarquent à cause d'une dispute.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils se retrouvaient et faisaient le point sur leur investissement dans la guerre. Arthur était attentivement suivi dans l'hôpital sorcier le plus proche de chez eux pour la morsure de Nagini et Molly assistait toujours aux réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles elle était conviée. Pour éviter qu'on ne repère leur lieu de repli, elle passait par la cheminée de Muriel préalablement enchantée par Fleur et Bill au cas où Dumbledore chercherait son adresse d'origine.

Dans tous les cas, depuis un an, Molly et Arthur ne songeaient qu'à satisfaire leur couple et non un sorcier qui avait voulu manipuler leur famille pour le plus grand Bien.

§§§§§

Ginny avait toujours attiré les regards mais son but avait toujours été de devenir la prochaine lady Potter. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était prévu, une fois Voldemort passé de vie à trépas et avec le concours de Dumbledore. Malheureusement, Loki Potter avait raflé la tutelle d'Harry, le mettant hors de portée du directeur de l'école et par conséquent, de la sienne. Son frère Ron avait été le larbin idéal pour l'aider dans son projet mais depuis que des médicomages indépendants avaient souligné qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup plus de repos après l'accident de potions qui avait eu lieu avant les vacances de fin d'année, elle était seule dans cette entreprise.

Pour réaliser son but, Ginny avait eu à disposition différents philtres d'amour. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu utiliser la dernière en sa possession puisque sa cible ne quittait pas son groupe d'amis qui avaient toujours un œil sur elle quand elle était dans les parages. Il était impossible de prévoir les actes du brun à moins de verser la potion directement sur ses vêtements mais les résultats seraient complètement aléatoires. Soit ça ou bien corrompre un elfe de maison de verser la potion directement dans son repas, ce que même Dumbledore ne s'était pas risqué à faire.

Quand Harry avait changé de tuteur, Hermione et Neville s'étaient révélés être ses amis les plus proches, acceptant sans concession qu'il n'ait plus de compte à rendre à Dumbledore. Pendant un moment, beaucoup de personnes, y compris elle, avaient pensé qu'Hermione et Harry allaient former un couple mais l'Annonce de Cour avait ravivé les espoirs de toutes les adolescentes qui rêvaient de devenir lady Potter.

Espoir qui avait été détruit quand lui-même avait reçu sa propre demande de Cour.

Cela avait soulevé un tollé parmi tous les élèves de plus de quatorze ans. Même si une Cour était une pratique peu utilisée ce dernier siècle, elle l'était encore moins pour les garçons, ce qui avait remis sur le devant de la scène le dossier épineux de l'homosexualité dans le monde sorcier, car Harry avait clairement indiqué que son Courtisan n'était absolument pas une Courtisane. Les attaques sexistes comme homophobes ayant toujours été sévèrement punies, personne n'avait eu le besoin d'afficher clairement sa sexualité pour se lancer dans une lutte pour la liberté d'aimer. Mais dans le cas de Ginny, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être homosexuel puisqu'il devait se marier avec elle !

La rousse devait absolument changer la donne. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être subtile, elle devait imposer son mariage quel qu'en soit le prix. Malheureusement, la situation jouait contre elle. Les conditions d'une Cour variaient d'un couple à l'autre et il suffisait que le Courtisan exige que son Courtisé soit fidèle ou autre clause farfelue pour qu'elle voit ses rêves être détruits. Non, il fallait qu'elle puisse le piéger pendant un évènement où il aurait du mal à se mettre sur ses gardes.

Ginny s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et brossa sa chevelure rousse avec soin. Il lui fallait mettre au point un plan parfait et faire en sorte qu'Harry soit obligé de l'épouser. Elle avait renoncé à le faire tomber « naturellement » amoureux d'elle car le brun était ridiculement désespérant quand on parlait d'histoires d'amour. Elle lui avait quand même fait du gringe pendant trois ans sans qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle s'intéressait à lui ! Dumbledore voulait qu'elle agisse dans les plus brefs délais pour qu'il ait le temps de récupérer la mainmise sur le clan Potter et qui sait, Black, puisque Sirius était mort. Il compter les remanier de telle manière pour qu'il ait les mains libres une fois la scolarité d'Harry terminée et qu'il puisse conquérir le pays puis le continent avec ces deux clans comme principal soutien. La rousse avait compris que si le directeur n'avait pas étendu son influence hors des frontières de la Grande Bretagne, c'était parce qu'il n'avait le soutien d'aucune grande famille sorcière. Mais si elle était mariée à Harry Potter, elle lui apporterait ce soutien sur un plateau d'argent.

Ginny se regarda dans le miroir et eut un sourire machiavélique. Il était temps de comploter …


	47. Anticipation

**_Anticipation _**

Amelia Bones et Laurent Xeon observaient attentivement depuis la galerie ce qui se passait dans la grande pièce en-dessous d'eux.

Leur projet de préparer leurs troupes d'élite dans le plus grand secret n'avait pas été aussi difficile à mettre en place qu'ils ne le pensaient. Si le département des Mystères avait pu mettre à disposition les locaux – salle temporelle incluse – les instructeurs n'avaient pas été non plus compliqués à convaincre, d'autant plus qu'on leur avait certifié que leur présence ne serait pas sollicitée au-delà de leur contrat. Ensuite, s'ils voulaient se battre à leurs côtés, ce n'était pas un problème et ils seraient accueillis avec joie. La sélection des stagiaires avait été drastique, les volontaires impitoyablement interrogés sur leurs convictions, leur éducation et leur famille. La commission d'admission avait usé et abusé du véritasérum et de la légilimencie pour éviter l'introduction de mangemorts ou même de sorciers simplement attirés par cette idéologie génocidaire, quand ils ne cherchaient à trouver une planque sans lever le petit doigt. Elle était même allée plus loin en vérifiant les serments magiques auxquels ils pourraient être soumis, de manière familiale comme personnelle. Les sorcières et les sorciers retenus avaient été un peu plus nombreux que la directrice de la justice aurait pu l'imaginer et c'était un bonus.

Les instructeurs engagés étaient essentiellement des Mousquetaires, l'unité d'élite des aurors français. Les autres unités d'élite européennes voulaient d'abord observer de leurs yeux les résultats de cette formation secrète avant d'envoyer leurs propres instructeurs. Toutefois, Laurent avait sous-entendu que les Khan, l'unité d'élite sorcière russe, seraient ravis d'apporter leur contribution, notamment parce que Voldemort se targuait d'excellentes relations avec les oligarques soviétiques alors que les Russes, très traditionnalistes, ne reconnaissaient absolument pas les buts du sorcier comme leurs.

Après trois mois de formation, les nouveaux aurors avaient atteint un niveau inimaginable si Dumbledore avait été mis au courant.

-Trois mois de formation en temps normal, quasiment quinze en salle temporelle, murmura Laurent. Sont-ils prêts, à ton avis ?

-La formation d'aurors dans les autres pays européens dure dix-huit mois, rappela Amelia. Mais du peu que je vois, il faudrait consolider leurs acquis avant de les envoyer sur le terrain, j'en discuterai avec les instructeurs.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, abonda Laurent. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à la manière dont ils vont intervenir dans cette fichue guerre.

-Pour cela, il faudrait virer Dawlish de son poste et y mettre quelqu'un qui veuille faire son travail, critiqua Amelia. Tu as entendu parler de l'attaque qu'a arrêté Loki Potter ? Les aurors ont mis _deux heures_ à arriver et je suis certaine que je n'en aurais rien su si le régent Potter ne m'avait pas directement appelé après avoir contacté le bureau des aurors.

-J'en ai entendu parler, fit Laurent. Le ministère a été totalement ridiculisé et Scrimgeour a du mal à se justifier, puisqu'il a nommé Dawlish lui-même. Est-ce qu'il est question de le limoger ?

-Tu penses bien que non, railla Amelia. Rufus est persuadé qu'on veut tenter de le manipuler et il met tout le monde dans le même sac, moi y compris.

-On ne peut même pas se permettre de changer de ministre, grogna Laurent. Si au moins on avait son oreille …

-Ça va être compliqué, fit Amelia. Celui sur lequel il s'appuie le plus est un certain Pius Thickness.

-A part qu'il vend son influence au plus offrant, qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ? demanda Laurent

-Disons que les projets qu'il soutient avantagent fortement les activités de Voldemort, grinça Amelia. Je le soupçonne d'être un mangemort.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, réfuta Laurent. Depuis le temps, tu penses bien que j'ai fait ensorceler une grande partie des bâtiments, en commençant par les quartiers du ministre de la magie. Thickness n'est clairement pas mangemort.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu espionnes tout le ministère ? résuma Amelia en haussant les sourcils

-Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas, ricana Laurent. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, tu es également surveillée.

-Je devrais me vexer, déclara Amelia.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas, continua Laurent. Parce que tu sais qu'ainsi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ce que tu auras fait toutes ces années n'aura pas été vain.

Amelia capitula parce que son ami avait parfaitement raison.

-Est-ce que tu comptes informer Loki Potter de ce que nous faisons ici ? demanda Laurent

-Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, assura Amelia. Même s'il s'agit de l'un des meilleurs remparts contre Voldemort et qu'il est un maître de duel, il reste un civil et il n'a pas besoin de connaître l'étendue de nos forces. Il pourrait être un atout mais je ne préfère pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier.

-Bonne réponse, sourit Laurent. Mais une coordination de nos efforts ne serait pas superflue, non ?

-Commençons par voir comment on va se débrouiller avec ceux-là, sourit Amelia. On verra après pour les éventuels alliés …

§§§§§

Harry sentit une douleur aigue au niveau de son avant-bras. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil sans pour autant s'arrêter. En pleine bataille, s'arrêter pour examiner attentivement ses blessures voulait dire mourir sur le champ donc il devait apprendre dès à présent à perdre le moins de temps possible pour évaluer les dégâts possibles. Un rapide sort basique de soins sans baguette plus tard, le jeune homme reprenait son entraînement.

Même s'ils avaient commencé l'apprentissage du maniement des dagues ensemble, il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que Loki laisse Harry se débrouiller seul. Il ne s'en plaignait pas puisqu'il se concentrait pendant ces séances sur la précision. Un jour sur deux, il alternait avec un entraînement poussé en duel magique. Pour cela, il se rendait dans les appartements de son tuteur et de là, ils se rendaient aux Abysses où ils s'enfermaient dans la – ou l'une des, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter entièrement le domaine – salles temporelles. La demi-heure qu'ils passaient sur place se transformait en trois heures intenses où le plus jeune ne pouvait que se coucher de retour à l'école.

Depuis que l'Annonce de Cour avait été déposée devant lui une semaine auparavant, Harry ne décolérait pas. Les élèves, qui avaient fini par le laisser tranquille après le traitement infligé aux Weasley par Loki, avaient voulu recommencer à le harceler mais il y avait très vite mis le holà.

_Flash-Back_

_Harry avait rapidement déserté la Grande Salle pour les appartements de Loki jusqu'au début des cours. Là, son visage fermé n'invitait clairement pas à la discussion et il était bien aidé autant par les professeurs – qui ne toléraient aucunement les bavardages – que par Hermione et Neville qui avaient repris sans un mot leur rôle de gardes du corps. _

_Leur tranquillité avait pris fin quand, alors que les trois amis s'étaient installés pour le repas du soir, Ginny Weasley avait déboulé vers eux, le regard noir. _

_-Je peux savoir qui c'est ?! siffla Ginny_

_-On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? singea Hermione_

_-Je veux savoir qui est la pétasse qui pense devenir lady Potter en t'imposant cette Cour archaïque ! tapa du pied Ginny_

_-Puisque ce n'est pas toi qui l'as reçu, je ne vois pas en quoi tu es concernée, pointa Neville. Nous revenons à la conversation que tu as déjà eue avec Hermione : tu n'es pas notre amie donc tu n'as pas à connaître notre vie privée. _

_-Harry est à moi ! rugit Ginny_

_-Oh ? s'étonna faussement Hermione. Vous sortez ensemble ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu et vu qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi, non ? _

_Entièrement tournée vers sa fureur, Ginny ne rougit même pas de honte ni même n'entendit les ricanements dans son dos. _

_-Nous nous aimons ! cria Ginny_

_-Tu aimes le Survivant, sa réputation et ses galions, corrigea Neville. Mais Harry ? Aucune chance, puisque tu continues de le harceler sans prendre en compte ses sentiments sur la question. _

_-Je ne vais pas laisser faire cette garce de Courtisane ! siffla Ginny_

_-Courtisan, corrigea à voix basse Harry. _

_-Peu importe, balaya Ginny. De toutes les façons, tu n'es pas gay donc la question est réglée._

_C'était la chose à ne pas dire. _

_-La question est effectivement réglée pour toi puisque ça ne te concerne pas le moindre du monde, déclara sèchement Harry. _

_-Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble ! assura Ginny_

_-Nous ne sommes RIEN DU TOUT ! cracha Harry_

_-Tout le monde sait que nous allons parfaitement ensemble, insista Ginny. _

_Le poing d'Harry, lourdement chargé de magie, s'abattit si violemment sur la table qu'elle se fendit en deux. _

_-Tout le monde sait surtout que je ne veux RIEN avoir avec toi ! tonna Harry alors que le silence tomba. Tu n'aimes que ce que je représente et mon poids en or et en pierres précieuses, tu veux sortir de ta médiocrité alors que tu ne te donnes même pas les armes pour ! Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de vraiment me connaître et tu voudrais, non tu exiges que je t'épouse sans que je n'aie mon mot à dire ? Non, non et non ! Je ne suis pas ta propriété et je ne le serais jamais ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire des crises de jalousie parce que j'ai reçu une Annonce de Cour ! Ton nom n'est pas et ne sera jamais Potter donc cette Cour ne te concerne pas ! _

_La rousse voulu s'avancer pour se défendre mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le bout d'une baguette magique. _

_-J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir me tourner autour parce que tu es incapable de comprendre que quand on te dit non, c'est non, gronda Harry. La prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre de manière aussi disproportionnée que toi et si tu en meurs au passage, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid !_

_-Vous menacez mademoiselle Weasley ? bondit Albus, trouvant l'occasion parfaite pour intervenir_

_-Vous avez manqué une occasion de vous taire, siffla Harry. J'informai mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley des conséquences de ses actes. Aucune menace n'a été formulée et qu'elle ne vienne surtout pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenue !_

_Harry tourna des talons et quitta la Grande Salle dans un silence de mort, Luna, Hermione et Neville l'attendant déjà dans le hall._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Depuis, un brouhaha respectueux accompagnait Harry à chacun de ses déplacements, ce qui était presque plus stressant que les regards en coin et les insultes faiblement crachées. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne les entendait pas se répandre en théories fumeuses sur la raison pour laquelle il avait coupé les ponts aussi publiquement avec sa fiancée.

Ce dernier point l'avait poussé à se dépenser autant que possible avant de faire appel à Loki.

-J'ai cru comprendre … fit une voix.

Loki eut juste le temps de pencher la tête sur le côté avant qu'une dague ne siffle près de son oreille.

-Hum … visiblement nerveux, sourit Loki. Ne me dis pas que cette petite peste de Weasley agit encore sur tes nerfs ?

L'adolescent rangea sa dague et alla récupérer l'autre.

-Si seulement, soupira Harry. C'est l'une des théories de ces moutons qui me travaille.

-Laquelle ? demanda Loki

-Celle qui dit que je me serais disputé très fort avec ma _fiancée_, cracha Harry.

L'aîné nota l'accent sur le dernier mot.

-Tu penses qu'il y a un contrat de mariage ? fronça des sourcils Loki

-Ce n'est plus de l'obsession à son stade, mais une certitude, fit Harry. J'aimerai en être sûr.

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Loki. Je ne suis pas assez arrogant pour croire que je n'ai rien laissé passer. Je préviens l'avocat des Potter et il nous rejoint à Gringotts.

-Il te rejoint, corrigea Harry.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ? s'étonna Loki

-Avec Dumbledore qui me surveille ? railla Harry. Son regard ne m'a pas lâché depuis que j'ai remis à sa place Ginny. Officiellement, je n'ai aucune raison de quitter l'école. Mais toi si.

-C'est une pensée presque … raisonnable, remarqua Loki.

-Te moque pas, grogna Harry.

-Après ta virée au ministère, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais réfléchir avant d'agir, constata Loki.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire. Avec le soutien de Loki, il avait eu le temps de faire la paix avec le souvenir de la mort de Sirius.

-J'ai compris la leçon, fit Harry.

-C'est déjà ça, fit Loki. Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais toi, tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs. J'ai un cours avec les Serpentards ce soir. Un duel, ça te dit ?

-Tu veux me laisser les massacrer ? ricana Harry

-Tu serais surpris, assura Loki. Amène tes âmes damnées, j'ai bien envie de rigoler.

-Il n'y a que toi que ça amuse, ronchonna Harry. Je vais me changer et je reviens.

-Essaie de ne pas tuer quelqu'un entre temps ! lança Loki alors qu'il passait la porte

§§§§§

Sirius appréciait se rendre en catimini dans le QG de l'Ordre pour espionner à son aise. Il avait demandé à Kreattur de le prévenir dès qu'une réunion avait lieu et il avait rapidement eu la confirmation que la petite milice privée de Dumbledore ne servait toujours à rien. Toutefois, il soupçonnait le directeur pouvoir compter sur un très petit nombre de fidèles qui ne rechigneraient pas à se salir les mains. Il comptait bien creuser de ce côté et avoir des réponses.

Laissant une plume à papote recueillir toutes les discussions, Sirius investit le bureau du chef de famille pour traiter d'un problème qu'il avait bien trop laissé traîner. En effet, pendant sa convalescence en Europe du nord, il avait décidé de se réapproprier correctement les procédures de base quand on traitait avec le personnel de la banque et par extension, les gobelins. Les relations entre sorciers et gobelins étant bien moins tendues qu'en Grande Bretagne, il avait pu engager un précepteur en étiquette gobeline et il avait été effaré de se rendre compte que de nombreuses fois, sa famille avait dû se rendre coupable d'irrespect voire de crime à l'encontre des gestionnaires de compte sans qu'ils ne puissent réclamer réparation.

Correctement éduqué, une fois officiellement lord Black, il s'était penché sur les coffres de son clan pour étudier tous les mouvements qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières années. Il n'avait jamais ignoré que sa chère mère aimait dépenser de l'argent pour montrer que c'était elle qui avait réussi à prendre dans ses filets le futur lord Black – ego, quand tu nous tiens ! – et qui avait imposé son foyer dans la plus grande propriété des Black à Londres, situé à square Grimmaurd. Le manoir était un gouffre – les différentes factures le lui avaient parfaitement prouvé – et les goûts de Walburga en matière de décoration était au mieux … douteux.

Donc, en épluchant ses comptes, il avait froncé des sourcils sur des mouvements qui auraient pu passer inaperçus s'il ne cherchait pas à épurer ses échanges financiers. Les montants n'étaient pas élevés – quelques dizaines de galions mensuels – et passaient pour l'entretien de certains biens immobiliers vacants. Ils avaient débuté peu après son emprisonnement et couraient toujours. Or, ils étaient une redondance de certains prélèvements ce qui remettait en cause leur mise en place et surtout, Walburga et Orion Black avaient été déclarés inaptes par les gobelins, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus agir sur leurs coffres.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius pour découvrir le pot aux roses.

Gripsec, le gobelin félon, était visiblement également intervenus sur le patrimoine Black. Puisque que Sirius avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, le ministère avait mis sous tutelle le clan Black dont il était le seul héritier. Bien évidemment, Dumbledore s'était porté volontaire et tout le monde avait dit amen, s'il avait prévenu qui que ce soit de la manœuvre. Les coffres du clan s'étaient donc ouverts à lui – Sirius étant majeur, les éventuelles restrictions sur l'héritage étaient levées – et le vieux sorcier avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, notamment détourner de l'argent par un habile système avec la complicité de Gripsec.

Sirius laissa la banque pister l'endroit où l'argent partait et continua son tri. En récupérant sa tutelle – et celle de son clan – pendant son séjour à Azkaban, Dumbledore avait également fait en sorte de ne pas être écarté des décisions qui pourraient être prises par le prochain lord Black voire, de pouvoir les influencer suffisamment pour en sortir gagnant.

Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il tombe sur des testaments soi-disant écrits de sa main et invalidés selon les circonstances au fil des années. Cependant, ils se rejoignaient sur plusieurs points, notamment sur l'héritier – Harry Potter – placé sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore, son garant.

A croire que le directeur de Poudlard avait décidé d'organiser sa mort en faisant en sorte de désigner Loki Potter comme responsable.

Sirius déplaça avec précaution les différents testaments en lieu sûr et reprit celui qu'il avait lui-même rédigé pour s'assurer que tout était en règle. Il savait qu'il allait encore le modifier très bientôt mais il était hors de question que Dumbledore puisse mettre la main sur son clan en profitant de sa mort.

§§§§§

Luna aimait se promener dans le château quand tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Leurs magies étaient plus ou moins apaisées et cela lui permettait de ressentir celle du château avec bien plus de précision.

Depuis quelques temps, la sorcière avait noté que la magie de la bâtisse avait de plus en plus de force, comme si on la nourrissait après des années de diète. La première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans l'école, elle avait bien senti qu'elle était à quelques doigts de s'écrouler sur la tête des élèves mais depuis quelques mois, la tendance s'était inversée. Mieux, elle sentait que le château ne se soumettait pas au directeur mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui, telle était la question …

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, sa magie la pressait de continuer à découvrir de nouvelles pièces dans le château. Les cachots, scellés par le directeur Dumbledore, plus parce qu'il s'agissait du domaine des Serpentards que par réel danger, lui dévoilaient leurs secrets et outre la salle de duel utilisée par Loki pour ses cours particuliers, elle en avait trouvé une demi-douzaine d'autres, autant de laboratoires de potions mais également des salles entièrement en pierre dont le sol était entièrement lisse. Elle s'était promis de demander des précisions au professeur de défense sur ces pièces.

Cette nuit-là, Luna avait préféré visiter les couloirs entourant la tour des Serdaigles. Dès qu'elle avait mis un pied hors de sa salle commune, elle avait noté la présence proche d'Albus Dumbledore et elle ne tenait pas à le rencontrer. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis mais elle avait rencontré plus de fois qu'elle ne le voulait le directeur « par hasard » et à chaque fois, il cherchait à lui soutirer des informations. Cela l'agaçait quand elle partait dans la description de créatures magiques auxquelles il ne croyait pas et le pire, c'était qu'il savait qu'elle lui donnait toutes les informations qu'il voulait mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de les déchiffrer. Cela l'amusait follement et en plus, il ne pouvait pas piocher directement dans son esprit car son ascendance dryade empêchait les sorciers de s'y retrouver.

La blonde savait que le château protégeait ses pas mais pour autant, elle prenait ses précautions pour ne pas se faire prendre. Très vite, cependant, elle eut de moins en moins besoin de le faire puisque la quantité de poussière sur le sol et les toiles d'araignée sur les murs et le plafond lui indiquaient que les lieux n'avaient pas été visités depuis des dizaines d'années au bas mot.

_Boum boum. Boum boum. _

Luna n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Dans des couloirs silencieux, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'attendre à entendre des battements de cœur résonner. Reprenant difficilement son calme, elle respira longuement avant de recommencer à observer les alentours, s'habituant enfin à ce bruit atypique. Elle décida de les suivre et arriva finalement devant une lourde porte dont les cadenas successifs démontraient l'importance du contenu de la place. Toutefois, ils avaient l'air assez récents ce qui voulait dire que la personne qui les avait placés là savait ce qui s'y trouver et ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit ne puisse le découvrir. Toutefois, la magie qui réussissait à s'échapper de la porte était loin d'être nocive.

La blonde rangea sa baguette et posa ses mains sur la porte, évitant habilement les cadenas. Le battement se fit alors plus intense et plus rapide. Comprenant qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, elle poussa sa magie dans ses mains pour qu'elle confronte celle emprisonnée. Le rugissement de contentement qui lui répondit fit littéralement exploser les cadenas, laissant enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle vérifia que personne ne la voyait avant de se glisser dans l'interstice.

Luna se figea en découvrant la cage en or pur et son petit prisonnier malingre. Elle s'approcha avec précaution, lançant des sorts de détection tout autour d'elle au fur et à mesure de sa progression. La créature enfermée la regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle arriva à la cage et n'hésita pas un seul instant à passer sa main à travers les barreaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'on te retienne ? murmura Luna en lui caressant la truffe

Un ronronnement de contentement lui répondit ainsi qu'un filet de magie qui s'enroula autour de son poignet. Une magie brute, presque primitive, qui ne se préoccupait pas des considérations bassement humaines telles que la tromperie, le mensonge ou encore la haine. Non, la créature qui était là avait peur mais espérait retrouver sa liberté.

-Tu sais, fit Luna. Tu m'as l'air bien sympathique mais je ne sais rien de toi. Qui pourrait me dire ce qui se passerait si je te libérais ? Tu pourrais parfaitement reprendre des forces et déchaîner tes forces pour mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour simplement chasser ?

Un couinement indigné lui répondit.

-Toi tu le sais, rappela Luna. Mais pas moi. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais me convaincre de l'aider sans que je n'aie à le regretter plus tard ?

La créature pencha la tête. La question valait vraiment qu'on se la pose. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes avant de toucher délicatement sa main qui la caressait du bout de la truffe. La blonde répondit à la demande et fut surprise de partager un souvenir. Le souvenir d'un sorcier qui enfermait la créature dans la cage, un rictus malfaisant sur les lèvres et le regard empli de haine à l'état pur.

Un sorcier qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant Albus Dumbledore jeune.

Le regard de Luna se durcit.

-Cette honte de sorcier a prouvé que seule sa satisfaction devait primer sur la survie du monde magique, gronda Luna. S'il t'a enfermé, c'est sûrement parce que tu gênais ses plans. Dis-moi comment te libérer et je ferais tout pour te protéger.

Un éclair de magie scella son serment et la créature réclama de nouvelles caresses. La jeune sorcière obtempéra et elle sentit la magie environnante se concentrer en elle pour forcer la cage à s'ouvrir. La douleur fut intense, son corps n'étant pas habitué à concentrer autant de magie, mais elle ne laissa pas passer un seul son. Elle était consciente que ce qu'elle était en train de faire pourrait la tuer mais elle avait confiance en sa magie, en la Magie et curieusement dans la créature qu'elle était en train de libérer. Elle ne vite pas le temps passer mais quand elle entendit un objet métallique tomber au sol et un être vivant foncer dans ses bras, elle relâcha la tension et s'écroula au sol. Une petite langue râpeuse la fit reprendre ses esprits.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer sur nos lauriers, souffla Luna. Partons d'ici et nous ferons connaissance plus tard.

Avec difficulté, la blonde se redressa et quitta la pièce avec un petit dragon dans les bras.

Derrière elle, Magia eut un sourire soulagé.

Poudlard était enfin libre.


End file.
